Ashura of Remnant
by TheCrimsonSurfer
Summary: Nicholas Bell, the Ashura and his brother Michael. Two deathmatch participants who lost a bet are now being sent to Beacon Academy. Forming a team and meeting people who will change their lives change for the better. However, beyond all of that, lies a destiny that spans back many millenia that Nick will soon uncover throughout his time at the academy. (ON HIATUS).
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1: The Ashura**

Deep down in the slums of Mistral, lies an underground fighting tournament. A place where both the rich and poor can enjoy the one thing that they secretly relish. **Purgatory**. While the Mistral Tournament had its rules and regulations. This underground arena held nothing back. Killing is most definitely allowed.

A match was currently in motion. During this moment, attendees watched a giant of a man was instantly defeated by a devastating roundhouse kick to his jaw.

"With his 300th win, let's give a mighty applause to The Ashura!"

A thunderous applause roared throughout the stadium. It's cheers was just as deafening as the clapping.

"ASHURA! ASHURA! ASHURA!"

The chants growing louder as the boy raised his fist up to the crowd. He had wild curly hair. He was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with black shorts that were baggy on the top and tight on the lower knee. His arms and legs were encased in silver gauntlets and greaves.

His mask transformed to large headphones, revealing a youthful looking boy who was no less than 16 years old with piercing gold eyes with brown skin. His name is Nicholas Bell. However his epithet due to his ruthless fighting style in the ring is know as the Ashura. A being of destruction and carnage.

"Let it be known that The Ashura and the God of War are two of the best fighters in Purgatory. After arriving 4 years ago, they took the arena by storm and have not once stopped. Not even the Invincible Girl could match these two in combat!" The announcer yelled through the mic.

'_Give it a break. It's not like she'll even show up here anyway_." The young fighter thought. He then left the auditorium, tired of the cheers.

"His skills are quite impressive. Honestly, to fight with such ferocity. He's definitely wasting his potential here... the both of them are."

* * *

An hour after the fight, the young man was in his luxurious condo. Courtesy of the fight money he made throughout his years in the death matches. Due to the setup in Purgatory being that every day is a battle, compared to the Mistral tournaments, making a living off of it was quite easy. So long as you kept on winning.

Nick couldn't help but reminisce about his first match. How it felt to win. If he could, he would fight forever. But he knows that one day, he could lose. Possibly even die. Nick was deep in his thoughts until a hand landed on his shoulder which bought him back to Remnant.

"Nice job on hitting the big 3 double 0 little bro!" The golden eyed boy look over to his left to see who said that. sported an under cut fade hairstyle. His red eyes beaming proudly. He also sported a sleeveless hoodie but in red. Showing off his well developed muscles. He was wearing black and red shorts that were baggy on top, but tight on the lower knee area. His name was Michael Bell. These two were brothers.

"Not that many people can achieve 300 wins and brag about it. Cause you know... most of them never reached that amount... and if they did? They're probably dead." Mike then laughed.

"Well except me. Plus I did it a shorter time. I think that's like a world record." Nick included.

"Well I guess this calls for a celebration!" Mike said with a grin.

"I say barbeque." The golden eyed teen said with a voice full of excitement.

"The very expensive kind too!" The boys couldn't help but drool over their dinner for the night.

Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door. The red eyed teen opened the door to see that it was a middle aged man with silver hair and small glasses. Wearing a coat and a scarf.

"Hello. Might you be Nicholas and Michael Bell?" The man asked, inviting himself in. Right behind him was a blonde haired middle aged woman wearing a formal shirt with a pencil skirt. She was very... voluptuous.

"Well, well? You must be a fan huh? Let me just get out my trusty marker so I give you a 'personal' autograph." The red eyed teen dug through his duffle bag, finally finding a black marker. He then walks towards the woman.

"So... which one? Left or right?" A huge grin was plastered over his face.

"What a vulgar child!" The woman was not pleased sending the teen towards the wall with some mysterious power.

"Guessing you prefer paper huh?" The teen grunted. Trying to break free from this power. But to no avail

"I would prefer if you show my assistant some respect." The silver haired man said. With a nod towards her, blonde haired woman released her power, freeing the teen from his telekinetic prison.

"Geh... ok... so who the hell are you? Mobsters? Fighters?! Cause you won't get a lien out of us." The teen was catching his breath.

"We are nothing along those lines." The silver haired man said to the teen.  
"My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. And this is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch." The man introduced himself alongside his assistant.

"Beacon Acadmy? Isn't that one of the best huntsmen academy in Remnant?"

"Indeed it is."

"So what does a prestigious headmaster want with a bunch of fighters like us huh?" Mike walked up to Ozpin. Staring the man down.

"Well... this might sound surprising to the both of you. But I would like for you two to join my academy as huntsmen."

...

The silence was then broke by laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nick can you believe what he said?! He said he wants us to be huntsmen!" Mike was laughing hysterically, while Nick continued to stare at Ozpin. Bewildered at the fact that this man is trying to coerce two boys, who barely attended combat school but to build their weapons, to attend one of top huntsman academies on Remnant.

"I wouldn't think of this as a laughing matter, Mr. Bell. I'm quite serious about the offer." Mike stopped laughing after the tone in the room shifted.

"We've been keeping an eye on you two ever since your debut matches. You two showed combat prowess that would put a seasoned huntsman to shame. Instead of using those skills to fight people... how about utilizing them to combat our true foe. With the proper guidance, you boys will become great huntsment."

"We're not interested." Nick blurted. All eyes were on him this time.

"Are you insane?! This is a chance of a lifetime for you boys. Something I think you should not waste!" Goodwitch was a bit annoyed by these two attitude towards the offer.

"Look, while this all seems like a great offer and all. We can't just give up something we've been doing for almost half a decade." Nick felt the need to say his piece about this decision.

"Plus, we have it good here. We make a living beating the shit out of people. And we make enough money to live off of for a very long time. Something I doubt being a professional 'huntsman' will do for us."

"But what happens when you lose. Or if you win a match you were not suppose to? Then it all goes down the drain or worse, you end up dying in a match." Ozpin was not smiling anymore. This time, he had a serious expression on his face.

"Then I guess that's how I go then."

"I heard a little rumor about people wanting to end your lives due to the fact that you put some of their best fighters in near death states. I can promise you this. No harm will come to you, should you enroll as my students."

Mike knew that the criminal underworld were out to get him and his brother. The numerous amount of times they turned down offers of making more money but performing underhanded deals. Sending mobsters to the hospital with numerous broken bones. That was the life they live while being fighters in Purgatory. Their popularity, while huge in the underworld, aldo caused danger to lurk around every corner they turn. For nearly five years it was the same thing. And deep down, Mike was tired of it.

But what about Nick? He knows how much he enjoyed being here. The one thing he wanted to do was get him out of a dangerous lifestyle such as this. Ozpin was offering them a chance to become kids again. But did Nick really want to stay?

"You really won't take no for an answer?"

"Well I came all the way here to invite you... so you must already know my answer." Ozpin soon had a smile on his face.

"Fine... How about we settle this with a bet?" Mike was shocked to hear what his brother said. Maybe he was reading his mind?

"A bet you say?" Ozpin placed a hand on his chin. Contemplating what type of bet the younger bell brother was planning.

"Three minutes... if neother one of us can land one strike on you in three minutes... we'll take your offer."

"And if i were to lose?"

"You and the cougar best get the hell out of here and never return."

"How dare-" Glynda was stopped as Ozpin walked up to Nick. Seeing that the younger brother was not joking on this bet. Ozpin accepted his offer.

"It's a deal. Although, it would be a shame to lose prospective hunters such as you two should I lose."

Nick couldn't help but grin. A chance to see what the headmaster have to offer in terms of combat skill.

"How will we do this? Will the both of you come at me at the same time?"

"That's too easy. We'll take turns. But only one of us have to strike you."

"It's basically a package deal. For us that is." Mike grinned. He knew what Nick was planning. Thinking that if Mike tries out the headmaster. Nick will have a better chance at beating him.

"That's fine. So let's head to a more open space." And so, the four of them walked out of the condo and outside to an open space.

* * *

"So I'll go first. Since Nick just fought, I'll give him a chance to rest." Mike stretched his arms and leg, preparing himself. He activated his weapons which look like bracelets and ankles. After pressing a button on them, a black metal started to form up to his forearms. The same metal then formed on up to his knees. Lines were on each of the limbs.

"A close range fighter huh? I can see why you made this offer." Ozpin took out a cane. Something that confused Mike.

"You sure you gonna fight with just a cane? I can easily break that you know?"

"You'd be best to not judge a weapon by appearances. It might surprise you." Ozpin gave a small smirk.

Mike got into a fighting stance. He tightened his fists as he waited for Glynda to start the match.

"This is a three minute match. Should Michael or Nicholas Bell land a strike on Ozpin, the match is over. Are you two ready?"

"Of course." Mike had a grin full of confidence.

_**Michael Bell(The God of War) VS Ozpin (Headmaster of Beacon Academy)**_

"Well then... Let the match begin!"

* * *

**So that was chapter 1. This is basically a reboot. I decided to change a couple of things. Such as Nick and Mike being fighters in an underground Coliseum. I have a lot in store for them in terms of their background. Of course my other two OCs, Kevin and Torren is going to be in the story. I was contemplating whether or not to have them on the same team. But of course I will have to think about how this story will go.. Until then, positive reviews... and constructive criticism are welcome. Be on the lookout for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2:

_**The hardest thing about writing a story is exactly knowing what to write. Like you have an idea and then all of the sudden POOF! It's not there anymore. Anyways let's ride this wave to Chapter 2.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: 3 Minutes**

(_**One Punch Man season 2 OST: Genos Fights**_)

The match started with Mike dashing towards Ozpin with a right straight. The headmaster blocks the punch, causing cracks at the bottom of the pavement.

'Well damn, guess that cane is durable huh?' Mike decided to continue his onslaught. Throwing flurries of punches and kicks, to which Ozpin continued to block.

'Did he just block a punch of that caliber?! That cane must be made out of a very strong material.' Nick continued to watch as none of his brother's punches landed a strike yet.

"Ozpin isn't taking this match as seriously as Michael is." Glynda said.

"What do you mean? He should. Or He might end up regretting it." Nick retorted.

Mike decided to throw a uppercut at his face this time, hoping to break the headmaster's jaw. But to his surprise, just like all of his punches, that was blocked also.

"Each of your strikes are precise. I guess all those battles have polished your skills toward this point." Ozpin decided to go on the offensive and strike Mike with blinding speed, but to his surprise he blocked the blow.

'_Shit! Thank goodness all the alarms in my head went off. Otherwise, I'd felt that.'_ Mike then launched a roundhouse kick to the headmaster's head to which he blocked instantly.

'Dammit! I can't even land a single blow against this bastard!' Mike was getting annoyed. In all of his matches in Purgatory, he was always able to end a match with two or three strikes. Each one was precise and deadly.

_'His reaction time is almost inhuman. Nobody could block a strike after attempting to land one._' Mike soon felt an ominous pressure surround him.

_'This guy. How the hell can he be so calm, yet exude such an aura?!'_ Mike back flipped away from Ozpin.

"It's been 2 minutes. Not much time to strategize on a way to land of a punch now?"

Mike dug in his pocket to grab two cartridges and placing them in his gauntlets."Well you know what? To hell with holding back! Let's see how you handle this!"

The red eyed teen's gauntlets began to emit flames from them. The red eyed teen, with a burst of speed, went up to Ozpin, throwing many flurries of punches. This time instead of blocking them, Ozpin decide to dodge due to the flames emerging from each punch.

With fluidity, Mike took out two more dust cartridges and place them in the greaves. This time he was throwing kicks at the headmaster. Launching roundhouse kicks to perfoming flares and windmills with each move.

"He's really going all out. Normally, Mike wouldn't use Teo Teskator's weapon abilities unless he's really in a pinch." Nick was thinking out loud.

"Has he ever used his semblance before?" Goodwitch asked. Wanting to know if Mike has been pushed to that point.

"Once...Although it was the first time he ever used it. And that was a long time ago. Honestly I hope he don't rely on it this time."

Mike backed away after launching his attacks. Catching his breath in the process.

"You should really think of another method." Ozpin was waving his cane at the older Bell brother.

"Oh don't worry, I did. Look around you."

Ozpin soon noticed that red dust particles were surrounding him. Mike scraped his hand across the ground. Creating sparks in order to create a reaction with the dust. Once it did, a great number of explosions occured.

"Ha! How do you like that?! You never said I couldn't use dust now didn't ya?!" Mike bragged.

Once the explosions cease, Ozpin was still shown to be standing. A barrier surrounding him.

"Throwing those attacks as an excuse to use your weapons abilities was a genius move." Ozpin smiled towards Mike. Praising him for such a smart move.

"But... it still isn't enough." With astounding speeds, Ozpin got in Mike's space and struck him. Sending him flying to a tree.

Mike felt a sharp blow as his back hit the tree.

"If I was a normal opponent, I'd be gravely injured or worse."

Mike was clearly annoyed. He thought that by using his weapon's abilities, he would've gotten more than a strike. "Bastard... Now I'm pissed!"

A blood red aura surround Mike. Ozpin and Goodwitch looked surprised by what might've happened. But Nick stopped him before it could go further.

"What are you doing?! Why are you stopping me?!" Nick could see his brother was angered.

"Wouldn't be a smart move to activate that Mike. He's good... too good."

Mike soon relaxed himself. "Guess I lost this one. Damn and I thought it would've been easy as hell." Mike soon walked towards the bench.

'That aura just now... what would've happened had Nicholas not stopped him.' Glynda shuddered at the thought.

"Care to begin Mr. Bell?"

Nick took a moment to think about it. Imagining a scenario where it was his turn to challenge Ozpin. Not a single punch landing. And then defeated by a flurry of strike. The golden eyed teen sighed in defeat without lifting a finger.

"Tch... seeing how Mike couldn't land a single attack against you... I don't think I can do so either." Nick was rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you kidding Nick?! You was the one that made this bet?!" Mike was really angry. It seemed as if his brother was just giving up.

"You saw what he did firsthand. I doubt that was a fraction of his full strength he showed!" Nick was just as angry. But knew when to fold his cards.

"If we go with you to become huntsmen, you think we can be just as strong as you?"

"Well that all depends on your progress throughout your four years in Beacon Mr. Bell." Ozpin said with a smile.

Nick looked at Mike, who was annoyed that they're basically backing down without a fight. "When does the semester begin?"

"In two weeks. About enough time to get you boys situated. "

"And we don't have to pay tuition or anything along those lines right? " Mike asked.

"I was the one who went to look for you boys. So all expenses will be paid by me."

"Well I guess that settles it! We're going to Beacon!" Mike was absolutely excited knowing that they don't have to pay a dime.

"Well... guess we'll see you then... headmaster." And with that, the Bell brothers left back to their condo.

"I hope you're making the right choice Ozpin. Honestly I'm sure they killed before. Even if it was in that horrible stadium." Glynda sternly said.

"I've made countless mistakes throughout my life. But I'm certain this one... was a good choice."

After going inside Mike finally decided to say what was on his mind. "So... you just gonna give up before taking your chance at him?"

"And I thought you accepted that we lost!." Nick said in annoyance.

"If he would have never said free tuition, I'd be more pissed at you about not fighting him." While Mike was angry at not landing a single hit against Ozpin, he knew that he was headmaster for a reason.

"I'm just as mad as your are... but if he can make us even stronger... I'm willing to take the chance. "

Mike couldn't help but sight. But seeing this as an opportunity, he gave up on arguing.

"Well... let's start packing. We got a long ride ahead." Mike dropped two bags in front of them.

Then an idea formed in Nick's brain. "You think I can flip this condo and sell it for a better amount?"

An hour after packing their things. Nick was able to find a buyer who wanted the luxury home for a substantial amount of lien. And with that, the Bell brothers were able to leave without any regrets.

"Did you tell him to bring a UV light?" Mike joked. Only for Nick to look at him with disgust.

Standing outside of the condo, Mike gave a salute. "So long Mistrail. We had good times. Horrible times. Fun times!... and wonderful times." Mike started to walk off until Nick said something.

"There's one more place we gotta visit before we go." Nick said solemnly.

* * *

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans OST Vol.2: Trust in Orga**_)

The brothers soon found themselves at a grave. What was written on the gravestone was "Here lies Bambietta Nero."

"It's been nearly ten years already... Damn how time flies." Mike look at Nick. "Care to do the honors little bro?

Nick took out a champagne bottle. "Hey Bambi... it's been a year since the last time we checked on you. Things has been good as always. We've haven't stopped by the place in so long... but we still send money to keep it afloat."

Nick rubbed the back of his head as he continued his speech. "We just came to check up on you to say... Well... we're leaving Mistral. This headmaster offered us a chance to become huntsmen. I'm pretty sure you'd smack both of us in the back of our heads if we had said no. We know how much you wanted us to get out of the slums."

Mike decided to step in. "I know we weren't perfect. We were always getting in trouble. Whether it was stealing or fighting, you never turned your backs on us. You were the closest thing to a mother we had."

"And we wanna say thank you for everything. And that we'll definitely return to see you. So keep looking out for us like always." Nick opened the bottle and poured it on the grave.

Mike placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well... let's go catch that train."

* * *

_**Well looks like the Bell brothers are going to Vale. They packed their things and are heading off. Honesty coming up with fight scenes are hard as hell. But of course I knew Mike was not going to win. Ozpin has over a thousand years of combat experience against them. Plus having Nick fight Ozpin would definitely have the same results. As a homage to Monster Hunter(my favorite game by the way), I named Mike's weapons after the Japanese name of Teostra. I even gave him similar abilities base off of how it attacks. Anyways reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. It helps me become more motivated.**_


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: The Greatest Train Robbery That Never Happened.**

"Haha! Royal Flush!" Mike cheered as he won the 4th time in Poker. Nick was not pleased.

"Do over! You cheated!" Nick yelled. Passengers looked as Nick was yelling at the top of his lungs about Mike possibly cheating in the card game. The ride to Vale was a boring one. They had about 3 hours until their destination. So to kill time, they decided to play poker. Sadly, Nick was not good at card games. Something his older brother took advantage of.

"I didn't cheat. You just suck. Not my fault you don't have the touch." Mike took the lien that they betted for, leaving Nick very aggravated.

Their waitress soon came to them. She had long black hair with golden eyes and very beautiful features. She was wearing an attendant uniform with a skirt and stockings. She had a kind smile on her face. "It looks like you boys are having a good time."

"Well, I'd have an even better time if I get to know you?" Mike said. He was enamored by the raven haired beauty. She blushed at Mike's attempt at flirting with her.

"Just ignore him... he cheats on women the same way he cheats in card games... which is all the time." Nick said, causing the girl to laugh.

"You know, as my brother, I wouldn't expect you to throw me under the train tracks, no pun intended. Is this revenge for me whipping your ass in poker one too many times?" Mike had a smug smile painted acrossed his face

"Well I'm sure having a great meal will make you feel better." the waitress said. "So what would you like to eat?"

"I'd like chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and sausage, no eggs." Nick said.

"Heh! What a kid!" Mike giggle, causing Nick to flip him off. "And I'll have french toast with eggs and bacon, well done of course!" Mike declared.

"Sure thing. Just wait 15 minutes." After taking their orders, the waitress went into the kitchen area. Mike was watching the way she walk. It was like a model on the runway.

"Damn... she is fine... you think she got a boyfriend?" Mike said.

"Someone like her? Most definitely." Nick said.

"Well.. in the meantime, you can try to win your lien back as we wait." Mike began to shuffle the cards.

"I plan on doing that!" Nick decalred. Ready to win back the money he lost. Although it would only lead to more pain for the golden eyed teen.

* * *

Going into the kitchen, the waitress looked around to see if anybody was in the vicinity. Seeing that the area was clear, she threw the order in the garbage, and left the kitchen. She made sure not a single sound as she walked, knowing that if she did, Mike might try to continue flirting with her.

She trekked to last cart , which is the storage area. After making sure there was no one around, the waitress changed her clothes to a black and white theme. She took off her cap, revealing two ears, making her a cat faunus.

Coming from around the corner was a man dressed in a suit. He had blazing red hair and a mask. Horns protruding on the sides of his head.

"You weren't noticed were you?" The masked faunus said.

"No Adam... I wasn't." She said. A bit annoyed she had to wear a disguise in order to enter the train.

"Good. We'll proceed with the plan of obtaining the SDC cargo. The bombs planted will take out the cart ." The horned faunus took out the bomb to show the girl.

"Is something wrong? You seemed conflicted. " Adam walked up to the cat girl. Placing a hand on her face.

She moved her face from him. "It's nothing... let's go." As soon as they were about to proceed with their mission, multiple AK-130 amdroids soon spotted the two And surrounded them.

_"Intruder Alert! Identify yourself!"_

"Well... I knew it wasn't going to be easy." The horned faunus took out his own weapon, a red chokuto. Soon more androids surrounded them.

"Don't be so dramatic." The cat faunus said. Taking out her weapon, which was a machete with a ribbon at the end of the hilt.

"Once we take them out, we proceed with the plan." Adam said readying his blade. They charged at the androids. Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and the cat faunus proceed to completely annihilate the Androids in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.

"Let's do this." Adam held his sword tightly. With his ally standing besides him, they continued to decimate the horde until they were nothing but scrap.

Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.

"Adam." The cat faunus couldn't help but be nervous. She knew that the longer this battle goes on, the higher the chance that they'll get caught. Blake goes to join Adam to try and fight it, but it doesn't go so well. The droid lifted its leg up in an attempt to crush the two faunus. Adam grabbed her before she was about to be crushed by the droid's legs.

"We need to get out of here." She said as they continued to avoid the droids attacks.

"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled.

"Are you sure?" The cat faunus said in worry.

"Just do it!"

She went distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack. Seeing that the droid was preparing for to launch something dangerous. "Move!" Adam pushed the cat faunus out of the way as the droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him.

"Time to end this!" Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid.

* * *

"Dammit!" Nick yelled in anger. Watching as Mike grabbed the lien on the table again. "I'll figure it out one day. Just watch."

"Of course you will little bro. In the meantime, just keep losing and make my bank account bigger" Mike laughed while counting the lien he made out of cheating. But he was beginning to get a bit annoyed. Their food had not been presented to them.

"Where the hell is that waitress with our food?" Mike was annoyed. 30 minutes have passed and their food was not there. "This is why I don't tip."

"I'm going to the bathroom. Just be on the lookout for our food." Nick then walked off. Although it was not to go to the restroom. He was a bit suspicious of that waitress. He took notice of how she walked off in a sprint after leaving the kitchen, and never returned. Thinking something happened, he decided to walk through the carts.

* * *

After the fight, shredded AK-130s were scattered across the floor. The two faunus put their weapons away. They walked up to the container to look at the contents.

"Perfect. Let's move up to the next car." He closes the trunk. He then takes out some bombs. "I'll set the charges."

"What about the passengers?"

Adam gave her a look that lack any emotion. "What about them?" The cat faunus was horrified. He did not care whether or not the people on the train lived. This was where she realized, that the Adam she once knew was gone.

As she was ready to walk off, she saw something that made her face absolutely pale. She saw Nick staring right at her.

"Seeing that you never bought our meal, I thought you might've been in trouble. So, I decided to look around for you." Nick said.

The cat faunus was nervous. She can sense a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"But then again. With how quick you walked past everyone and went all the way to the back of the train. Kinda strange for a waitress to do isn't it.?"

"Blake. Take him out." Adam whispered. She was terrified to lift a finger. Nick looked around on the floor and saw the remains of the droids.

"Seems like there was a party here. This train is not only a passenger train. But is also used to deliver cargo and other properties. So they had robot guards to protect the cargo... So I guess you weren't a waitress after all."

Adam knew that Blake was in trouble, so he decided to reveal himself. "You'd be better off sitting back in your seat and minding your business, human. Unless you're ready to die right here."

"Human? Looked in the mirror lately? You're just like..." Nick stopped to look at Blake and then back to Adam. Surprised to see ears on the girl, realizing that they were faunus. And then realizing that they're part of that group. "Shit... White Fang."

_**Nicholas Bell (The Ashura) VS Adam Taurus (High Ranking Leader of The White Fang)**_

_**(Dr. Stone OST: The Tsukasa Empire)**_

Adam readied his blade, and charged forward at the golden eyed teen. Nick activated his weapons. Metal formed around his limbs, creating gauntlets and greaves for him. Their weapons clashed. Creating a small shockwave.

"So you're a huntsman? Taking the Schnee's blood money in order to stop our cause? Sorry, but you're going to die right here!" Adam bought his blade back and made an attempt to take Nick's head off, but he dodged the swing.

Nick went for a uppercut to the stomach, which connected, sending the red haired faunus up in the air and to the ceiling. He dropped to the floor and got up.

"Prospering huntsman, not by choice of course." Nick muttered ther last part. "And sorry, I don't work for the SDC. But I felt something was going on, and I was right." Nick tried to deliver a roundhouse kick towards Adam's face, but he lifted his sword to block it.

Nick backed away while Adam charged forward, and launched two swings of his sword. A forward strike and a wide swing. All of which was blocked.

Nick returned those strikes with a right straight and a heel kick. Adam blocked the straight and weaved the kick, backing away to get some distance.

Nick continued to rush in. Throwing a combination of punches and kicks. A few of them actually connecting. Adam swings his sword again, causing Nick to dodge the strike and backflip away from him.

'_He's good. Nobody has ever kept up with Adam before. He seems to be the same age as me._' Blake could only watch as the two continue to clash.

_'Damn. I used up most of my aura against them droids. I have to conserve it or I'll end up in trouble.'_ Adam took out his scabbard, which became a shotgun, and took aim at Nick. He pulled the trigger to let the bullets fly but Nick dodged them. The faunus struck Nick in his stomach with his sword. Thanks to still having aura, he was sent back.

"Tch... nobody ever stick to the classics these days." He said in annoyance. Adam continued to charge at Nick. This time using a combination of sword swing and shots from his gun.

Nick was on the defensive this time. Only being able to block his sword and barely dodging the bullets.

_'The more he blocks Wilt, the stronger my semblance becomes. Keep heading torwards your death, you fool.'_ Adam grinned. Happily thinking about cleaving the teen in two.

Blake stood by and watch the battle, not moving a muscle. Only to be held up in a headlock. She couldn't move.

"Reach for you weapon, and I'll snap your neck." She was shocked by the voice. It was the red eyed teen who made an attempt at flirting with her.

Mike looked to see Nick battling with Adam. He then took noticed of his hair, which looked like it was glowing for some reason.

"Why is his hair glowing? Does that have something to do with his semblance?"

"I have no reason to tell you!" Blake yelled.

"Judging from the way you were backing away. You were going to leave him to fend for himself." Blake shuddered, realizing that Mike knew she was planning on leaving Adam.

"Plus, you're in no way able to refuse. I can easily kill you and then help my brother. But... I'd hate to have to do that to a beauty such as yourself. So spill it." Blake could tell that he's serious. So she gave up.

"He absorbs attacks with his sword. Storing up energy for a devastating strike. I've seemed it in action too many time to know that if your brother tries to block it... he will die."

As Nick continues to block Adam's attacks, he ducked low and kicked the faunus in his chin with a handstand kick. He felt that blow and staggered away from him.

"You're really one of the better opponents I faced." Adam's hair was glowing a blazing red.

_'Something's up with his hair... it's glowing.' _Nick pulled back his fist. Engulfing his weapon in aura to deliver a finishing blow.

"It's a shame really. You're going to die here." Adam readies his sword. "Moonslice!" Nick went to deliver a right straight full of aura. Not knowing that the faunus was delivering a devastating attack in a wide arc swing towards Nick. Nick's instincts went in full effect as he realized his grave mistake.

However, a timed kicked to the jaw prevented Adam from killing the the golden eyed teen. Causing the slash to be redirected to the train door. Slicing it completely in half.

"That was too close. You would've completely lost your entire arm and head if you had tried to clash with that." Nick turned to see Mike, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" Nick was confused at the fact that his brother was here.

"Come on man, the bathroom was upward. You went downward. I know your sense of direction ain't that shitty." Mike joked. "Plus, that "waitress" thought she was being sneaky by walking past us.

Nick was surprised that Mike also took notice. "Thanks for the save. Well... now that your here. Make sure the girl don't leave."

"Oh, no need to worry, she's not going anywhere. Let's plan on interrogating her after we kick this guy's ass." The bell brothers ready themselves. Mike's weapons formed while Nick pressed a button on his headphones. His mask formed over his face.

"Dammit... more people getting in my way." Adam was extremely pissed. He was this close to decapitating the bastard... at least he thought so, until his ally showed up. The horned faunus gripped his sword and charged at the two. Nick and Mike did the same.

Adam swung his sword at Nick, he ducked low. Mike rolled over Nick's back and tried to kick the faunus in his jaw. Adam blocked the strike. Nick rolled and kicked the faunus in his stomach, pushing him back. Nick charged forward and threw a couple of punches to which Adam blocked but was kicked in the back by Mike to went behind him.

'_Dammit! I can't blocked one and avoid the other. Dealing with them is wasting too much time.'_ Adam spins and tried to swing at the Bell brothers. Both of the ducked low sand swept him off of his feet with a low kick. Mike jumped up in the air and tried to stomped the faunus' head in. Only for him to miss as he rolled back. But didnt see Nick as he punt kicked Adam in his jaw, sending him flying to a wall.

"Give up... If you and your girlfriend turn yourselves in, I'm sure they'll go easy on you." Nick said not wanting to hurt him worse. However, Adam was not one willing to quit. He looked at Blake, waiting for her to join him in this one sided fight. But to his horror, she looked away.

"TRAITOR!" Adam went past the bell brothers charged at Blake, but Mike appeared in front of him with a burst of speed. His greaves on fire due to fire dust he put in them.

"Sorry, but your fight is with us!" Mike grinned.

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"** Adam's hair glowed again. Ready to deliver another Moonslice. He readied his sword in order to swing it towards Mike. But a right straight prevented him from landing the deadly blow.

Adam was stunned from the blow. His face felt the sudden impact from a kick full of flames. Sending him flying near the opening that he made with his previous attack.

Both brothers nodded. Charging forward at Adam. Mike jump in the air and launched a kick at Adam, but it was blocked. Seeing an opportunity, Adam took out his scabbard, transforming into a gun and shot Mike, sending him back. The faunus grinned in victory, only for all of that to go down the drain as Nick launched an aura infused punch straight into his stomach.

With all of his strength, he sent Adam out the train cart opening. Blake just looked on as she hung her head down. '_Goodbye Adam._' As she walked off someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" She look to see that it was Mike, who was holding his side after taking a shotgun to the chest. Nick walked up next to him. Blake knew she was not going anywhere for a while.

"We're going to have a little chat about today's events."

* * *

"And you're telling me that perp got away?!" Yelled a middle aged man. His hair was white as snow with icy blue eyes. His name was Jacques Schnee. CEO of the Schnee dust company. The biggest dust mining business in all of Remnant.

"Well he got kicked out of a train door... what do you expect?" Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

The train had stopped. Word got around that someone tried to rob the cargo on the train. Catching wind of it, Jacques hurriedly made his way to the location. Furious that another robbery attempt was made on his dust. However once he got there, he realized that his cargo was still there.

He soon heard that Nick and Mike stopped the perp. Although he was not happy that they didn't completly apprehend him. They also left Blake out of the situation. Saying that she was with them the entire time.

"It was probably those filthy White Fang faunus! They been nothing but a thorn that's hard to get rid of!" His pale face, turning red at the fact that the bell brothers could not stop a cargo thief.

But he calmed himself down and walked towards the brothers. "But... I do thank you for your sevices." And with that, Schnee CEO walked off.

"Bastard... didn't even care that people could've lost their lives if nobody stopped him." Nick said in anger. "No wonder why people don't like the Schnees."

"Screw him. At least everybody is alive. Luckily they found the bombs and defused them before things got worse. " Mike said.

A detective went up to the brothers. "Even if he got away, you two did good on making sure that people's lives weren't in danger." He placed a hand each on the their shoulders and walked off.

After the investigation was complete, the train was back in motion to vale.

Seeing how they was not able to eat, they decided to have a late breakfast. Due to the fight that occurred.

"Well thanks to a certain someone never taking our orders to the kitchen. We didn't get a chance to eat." Mike said while glaring at Blake.

"Let's just get this over with." However, a loud growl was heard. They soon learned that it was the cat faunus who looked down in embarrassment.

"Guess we can't properly interrogate you without getting you something to eat huh?" Mike said rubbing the back of his head.

Blake nodded in agreement, all the while blushing.

* * *

**_(Made in Abyss OST: Outside)_**

And so, the Bell brothers had their late breakfast while Blake had an order of fried fish. After getting their meals and eating them, it was time to get down to business.

"So... mind telling us what made you up and decide to leave your boyfriend for dead?" Mike said curious to know about her situation. "I'm sure this plan wasn't something you thought of on a whim?"

"He changed... he wasn't always like that. He was righteous and fought for our kind. I idolized him. That was the Adam I looked up to. The Adam I loved." Tears dropped as she continued to talk.

"But... it was around the time he first killed someone. That something within him changed. He became a monster. Not caring about the lives of humans. Saying that it was for our cause. I believed him at first. But as time went on, it was as if he began to relished it."

"And what about you? I'm sure he's not the only one who got their hands dirty." Nick was staring a hole towards Blake.

"Sheesh bad cop, I'm sure she was getting there." Mike said.

"You're right...I'm not proud of what I done. At first I thought I was doing what was right. I soon realized how wrong I was. We were getting nowhere with our cause. Because the more people and operations we took out. The more they would assault faunus not involve in White Famg activity."

"Little do the members of the White Fang know, using violence agaist violence will only make things worse for all Faunus kind." Mike said.

"I have a lot to atone for. Especially for the lives I took." Blake said. Keeping her face down as she was ashamed of what she done.

"Look... we can't properly tell you how you can atone. But if you're really serious about making a change. Then I suggest you start making a change in yourself. " Blake looked to see that this time, Nick was not scrutinizing her.

"So I guess you can start by using that energy on something more positive, instead of trying to rob cargo trains and commiting murder." Mike said with a smile. "Speaking of which, we never got your name."

"Blake." The boys look surprised at what she said.

"Huh?

"Blake Belladonna."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Mike whispered, only for Nick to elbow him. "Uhhh... Michael Bell. Call me Mike."

"Nicholas Bell. Nick."

* * *

For the remainder of the ride, the three talked about Blake's plans now that she basically left the White Fang until they arrive to Vale.

"So... what exactly will you do with yourself now that you're a free woman?" Mike asked.

"I... think I'll become a huntress." She said. Suprising the Bell brothers with her declaration. "If it's one way I can change myself, it's through that. By trying to save lives instead of taking them."

"Well, what do you know? So are we!" Mike said. Placing an arm around Nick's shoulder.

"Not by choice though." Nick said with a deadpan look.

"So you two are also heading to Beacon? That's where I'll be heading. Hopefully they won't ask about my past."

"Well, there is two weeks until the semester starts." Mike said walking up to the cat faunus. "Why don't you come with us? We're gonna be heading to a hotel in the meantime. You'll have your own room of course. Unless... if you ever get lonely, you can spend the night with me?" Mike raised his eyebrows as he spoke. Only for Nick to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Dammit, she recently lost her boyfriend dummy. I doubt she's even think about that." Nick looked at Blake to reassure her. "He's only kidding. You'll have a room to yourself of course."

"No... you two did enough by sparing me and not turning me in to the police. Thank you for the offer though." Blake had a small smile on her face. "I guess I'll be seeing you two at Beacon."

"Of course! You stay safe now! And remember, no train robberies!" Mike yelled.

"Well damn, let the whole city know that she was affiliated with that robbery, by all means!" Nick said in annoyance, hoping no one heard them. And so the three went their own ways.

"Ah Damn... I forgot to ask her for her number!" Mike sigh in disappointment as Nick just looked at his brother in confusion as they walked towards the hotel in Vale.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 completed. God damn writer's block. Honestly had a hard time with choreographing the fight scene for this chapter. This chapter was based off of certain elements from The Black trailer. Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. As they help me improve and become better. Anyways be on the lookout for Chapter 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Ashura And The Rose**

"I need you to go get me some dust." Mike said, handing Nick some lien.

"What?! Why can't you do it?!" Nick was annoyed that Mike was asking him to do something he could easily do. It's been 3 days since they arrived to Vale. Getting used to their new home, the Bell brothers have been taking every chance they can get to explore the country. Which mostly consisted of them looking things up on the internet.

"Well little bro... cause I said so!" Mike playfully put Nick in a headlock, placing his palm over his head.

"Besides, I got plans tonight. Plus, you're not doing anything. So why not do it?"

Nick finally broke free from his brother's grasp. "Fine. Where's the place located?"

"From Dust till Dawn. I'm in need of fire dust. I'll need an ass load of it due to wasting most of it with my fight against Ozpin and that masked asshole." Mike was pissed. Wasting the last of his dust was not the last thing he wanted to do.

"Here's 200 lien. That should be enough." Mike threw the money at Nick, to which he caught.

"Fine, but don't go bringing any girls in my room, got it?" Nick left out, leaving the older Bell brother to himself.

"No promises! " Mike yelled. He check his phone. Seeing something he like. "Well... time for me to have some fun." And with that, Mike left out also.

* * *

"Where is this damn dust shop?" Nick was getting annoyed. It's been fifteen minutes since he left the hotel. His pride preventing him from asking directions. But he now decided to swallow it.

"Hey! Excuse me!" He walked up to a girl wearing what looks like gothic clothing. What stuck out was her silver eyes.

"I'm looking for this dust shop. You happen to have any idea where it's at?" Nick rubbed the back of his head as he said it.

The girl looked at the paper. "Oh, you're looking for that shop! I was heading there myself!" The girl happily said.

"Think you can lead the way? I wanna get this over with and head back home."

As they walked to the Dust shop, the girl looked at Nick. He gave off a somewhat intimidating aura. "Sooo... are you from around here?" The girl said. Trying to start some small talk.

"If I was, I wouldn't be asking you for directions now. Would I?" Nick said. Raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah... that was stupid of me... sorry." Nick could see that she was a bit down from what he said.

"I'm from Mistral. It's a very different place from Vale."

"Wow! What's is it like?!" The girl had stars in her eyes. Being able to talk with someone from a different country was something she wanted to do.

"Well... I guess you can say. It has two sides."

"Two sides." The girl was confused by his statement.

"On one side, you have upper class folks of the Mistrali society. They're more interested in the arts and all that crap, than the country itself." Nick then stopped walking. Causing the girl to stop alongside him.

"And then there's the bottom. A hellhole of an area where you have to survive by any means neccessary. Whether it's by robbing, killing selling drugs, or yourself. Some people were born without names. Records or anything. So they use them to commit crimes. And then when they're done, they toss them aside... like garbage." Nick stared off. "Basically, if you're not born at the top, you'll be in the bottom. Like trash."

The girl just listened. She neither looked at him without any pity nor disgust. It was more curiosity than anything.

"I dont think anybody deserves to live like that." Nick looked at the girl. Her silver eyes gleaming ever so bright. "I think everybody is equal and deserve the right to be somebody."

The golden eyed teen couldnt help but laugh. Causing her to pout in annoyance. "What's so funny?!

Nick stopped laughing at the girl. "Sorry... it's just that somebody I knew said the exact same thing." The girl look at him in confusion.

"Anyways let's drop the subject..." He said. Wanting to not dig further ahead in the topic. "I'm new to the area, so I'm in need of a guide." Nick then pointed at the silver eyed girl. "You seem to be familiar with the area. So how about it?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... I just met you and all." The girl said nervously.

"There's food along the way." Nick said in annoyance.

"Yeah! I'll be happy to do so!" The Girl happily said.

"It's early so I don't need to get the dust right this instant. I can kill some time by knowing the stores around here." Nick was ready to walk, but stopped. "So that it's at least a bit less awkward, I need to know your name."

"Ruby Rose." The girl now named Ruby said.

"Nicholas Bell. Nick." Nick held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nick. Call me Ruby." She held out her hand and shook his. "Alright. Let's start this tour!" She yelled out.

* * *

_**(The Rising of The Shield Hero: Dawn OST: Filo)**_

And so a montage of the two going around the shops in Vale began. They stopped at numerous food shops. Ruby stopped at a pizzeria to get some pizza to which Nick paid for due to her being his guide. They stopped at an ice cream parlor. Nick again took out money. They also went to a ramen shop. Nick just gave the owner his card while Ruby gorges herself on ramen. He knew she was doing this get free food out of him, but he didn't mind. As it helped familiarize him with the area.

They then stopped at a bookstore. "And that's Tukson's book trade. They have every book in the world!" The girl said while munching on a cookie.

"Every book huh? Gotta check out the Grimm encyclopedia before I leave." Nick muttered to himself. Knowing that he never actually fought Grinm before. He's gonna need it.

They also stopped at a clothing store. While it wasn't the high quality clothes Nick was use to, it had a homemade feel to it. "Here's the clothing store. In case you wanna switch out from those workout clothes ." Ruby said.

"These aren't workout clothes. " Nick said with a deadpan look. "These are my normal clothes."

"Oh... um sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ms. Reaper. I'll let it slide." Nick laughed as they continued on.

"I'm not a reaper!" Ruby yelled, pouting at his teasing. After a few hours of window shopping and entering more eateries (mainly for Ruby), they finally stopped at the dust shop.

"Here it is. From Dust Till Dawn." Ruby presented to the golden eyed teen. "They have all your neccessary needs for anything dust-related."

"Looks kinda classy." Nick said while looking at the shop's exterior. As they walked inside, he looked around the store. Nick finally walked towards the register. Where the kind old shopkeeper awaited.

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"Hey I'm in need of 200 lien worth of fire dust." Nick took out the money. Ruby looked as she was shocked by the amount in his wallet. Surprised that he was not broke from all that spending they did.

'_How loaded is he?!_' She thought. '_He must be rich!_'

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment." The store owner then walked into the back.

"You must be loaded if you're buying that much dust." Ruby cooed.

"Well I've been paying for your meals this entire time. So yeah... i have a little something." Nick took his wallet and put it back in his wallet. "In the meantime, get yourself something. It's on me." Nick then press a button on his headphones to play music.

Ruby squealed in excitement as she dashed towards the magazine section. From the looks of it, it seems to be the new issue.

"Idefintielygottahaveit!" she squealed. "But... I don't wanna have to keep asking Nick to buy things." Ruby felt bad. She knew that Nick didn't mind. He seemed like a nice guy, with a tough exterior of course. So she decided to just read the magazine instead of buying it.

Nick was listening to music while Ruby was reading. He felt someone tap his shoulder. "I have your dust. Thank you for being patient." The owner hands Nick his items.

Soon after that a man with orange hair, a white suit and bowler hat walked in with some goons behind him. The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when suit wearing man approaches the elderly shopkeeper. Nick not being aware of what's going on.

The suit flicked his cigar away as he finally spoke. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop that opens this late?"

"Please. Just take my lien and leave!" The shopkeeper begged.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The suit then looked at the the henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

Henchman 1 opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. He placed another open case on the display to the shopkeeper." Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

A hand soon grasped on the collars of one the Henchman 1. "Most robberies are done when theres no customer. You got alot of balls to do so." Everybody looked to see that it was Nick, who took his headphones out of his ears.

"Hands up! This is a robbery!" Henchman #2 pointed a gun at Nick's temple. The golden eyed teen pushes Henchman #1 away from him.

"Guns aren't made for threats. They're made for action." Nick had a huge grin on his face. He was excited to see some action after the train incident.

The suit just looked at him. Was he not afraid that there is a loaded gun at his head? At astonishing speeds, Nick easily dismantle the henchman's gun.

"Go in the back gramps. It's about to get ugly." Nick was cracking his knuckles.

"Where the hell do you think your-" before he had a chance to finish his entrance, a fist full of metal met his face sending him flying out the window. Ruby, who was soon absorbed in her magazine soon heard the crash. And looked out the window. A man laid out unconscious.

Ruby was surprised. "What the?" Henchman 1 pointed a sword at her back.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

Ruby didn't say anything as she was surprised. "Hey Nick! Someone just got sent out of a window!"

"It's a robbery Ruby! Haven't you been paying attention the entire time?!" Nick said in annoyance.

Henchman 1 was getting annoyed. He was being ignored. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

"Shit! Ruby!" Nick tried to help her but a cane was placed at the side of his head. "Don't move. Or the girl loses her head." The suit smiled. "Why don't we go for a walk?" And with no choice, Nick went with him.

'_Dammit! The bastard got Ruby! Now she's caught in this mess! If I had never had her play tour guide, I could've easily handled this without any trouble!_' Nick thought in annoyance.

Ruby still looked at the robber with her magazine in her hand still. "Are you... robbing me?"

Nick could not believe what she just said. "HE IS YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Nick yelled hoping she finally gets the picture. Finally prompting a "Oh." From her.

_**(Casey Lee William's: Red Like Roses)**_

What came next was the henchman flying out the window and Ruby coming out of the window. Nick was shocked to see that the girl was fine, while the henchman was not so lucky. Ruby then took put a huge compartment which turned into a scythe that's was as large as she was. Something that shocked Nick completely.

"Holy shit... thats a big ass scythe." Was all he said. Still in shock to see a small girl with an extremely dangerous weapon.

"Get her!" The suit sent his last henchman after her.

The henchmen next to him and Nick ran at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her weapon out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"Damn... she's good." Nick muttered in amazement. Seeing that he no longer has to worry about her, with the henchman out for the count, Nick's weapons formed, and he headbutted the suit with the back of his head, causing him to back away. Nick back flipped away to get some distance.

"Watch out behind you!" Ruby yelled. A henchman came charging at Nick with a sword. Nick dodged the attack and was face to face with the soon as the goon got close, Nick put two fingers near his stomach to measure the distance. He then punch him with so much force that he was sent flying into a brick wall.

"Woah! So cool!" Ruby was shocked. The only person she knew who could perform a one inch punch was her father.

"Gotta say, you surprised me back there." Nick said. "Didn't think you were this badass."

"Uhhh... thanks." Ruby smiled at the compliment. "That was some move you did yourself."

_**(Karakuri Circus OST: Spooky Mechanical Sound)**_

The suit looked around. Seeing every hired gun he laid laid out. Of of them he sure is probably not gonna be able to walk again. He only looked at all of them in dissapointment. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He then stared at Ruby and Nick, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard

"Well, Red. Phones. I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." as he said that he raised his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He then shoots a blast towards the two. Nick swats the blast away. "Go after the walking candlestick! I'll make sure the store owner is good!"

"Ok!" And so Ruby went after the suit. Nick goes into the shop and see the the shopkeeper.

"You ok?" Nick said.

"I'm sorry. They got away with your dust." The owner was on the verge of tears. Dissapointed that customers were involved in this situation.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright, the dust means nothing." Nick pressed his headphones to form his mask. He saw the cop cars coming close.

"The cops are on their way. Tell them everything that happened. Ok?" And so Nick ran off to chase after Ruby and the suit but not before looking at a street lampost.

As Ruby went to chase after the thief she sees him climbing a ladder and to the roof. With blazing speed, she reaches the top right behind him.

"Tch... persistent." He was annoyed. His plan not going off as expected. He would soon be even more annoyed as Nick pole vaulted himself up the roof.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled. Happy to see that he made it.

"Had to take the Express elevator." Nick dropped the lampost and got into a fighting stance. "Alright asshole. You got nowhere to run!"

He was ready to rumble with the thief. But a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow The suit inside.

"Shit, He's getting away!" Nick tries to chase him but he turns around, holding a red gem. "Wait a minute! That's my-"

"Sorry kids. End of the line." He throws the red dust at Ruby but Nick got in the way. Resulting in a large explosion.

The suit was laughing as he sees the explosion. Thinking that they were burnt to a crisp.

"Nick are you ok?!" Ruby was worried, the person she was guiding around Vale was getting hurt because of her. However the golden eyed teen came out unscathed from the explosion.

"What the? I would've thought I'd be hurt." Nick said, wiping the dust off oh his clothes. Ruby sighed in relief. She then saw someone standing in front of them. It was none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"We're gonna have a long talk about this once we're done, Mr. Bell." She said sternly.

"Shit... Goodwitch." Nick muttered.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims a blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing the suit's head.

"Incredible." Was all Nick could say at the scene.

The suit ran into the back. In his place, A woman with a mask takes his place. Her arms and chest lit up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof. With her semblance, she magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The cloaked woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Suit's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverting her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocked each shot and creating several blazing circles around her three opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and Nick out of the way. Rolling herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"Tch" the huntress sucked her teeth at not being able to capture them.

Nick, not wanting to feel left out of the action, picked up the lampost he vaulted with and threw it with all of his might. Creating a huge shockwave behind him. The lamp was flung at terrifying speeds. Destroying the door and flying into the cockpit.

The theif and the woman look terrified. Had either one of them been two inches closer, that would've been their brains on the window.

"Dammit! I was so close too." Nick said in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nick looked to see that it was Glynda staring daggers at him.

"What do you think? I tried to kill them! Lucky bastard haven't moved his head a millimeter away." Nick said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's not how a huntsman operates! We don't kill!"

"Remnant to Goodwitch! That bastard tried to commit a robbery!" Nick said. Even more angry that he was be chastised for taking trying to take a bad guy's life.

While they were having their spat, Ruby was in awe of Glynda. "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" Nick could only rub his temples in annoyance at Ruby fangirling out.

* * *

Thirty minutes after the dust robbery, Nick and Ruby were both in holding. Ruby had a look of shame, while Nick's were of annoyance.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. Not only did you put yourselves in danger, but also others." Glynda said placing a computer between the two kids.

"They started it!" Ruby yelled, only for Nick to sigh.

"It was self defense. Since nobody else was around, we had no choice but to handle it. We just didn't know that candlestick was affiliated with anyone."

"And you!" Glynda said pointing her wand at the teen. "I cannot believe how relaxed you are about taking a life. That's not how kids your age should act."

"I don't see the problem with it. He was a bad guy. So dying comes with the job." Nick said while shrugging his shoulders.

"But that's not how huntsmen operates! We have a moral code. We capture the criminals and let the law handle their judgement."

"Well maybe if you were in my shoes and lived my life, you'd be singing a different tune ." Nick was staring at Glynda and not backing down. Ruby could only look on nervously at the two. Knowing that she had been defeated, the huntress sighed.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." Glynda then notices Ruby's smile, thinking they was being let go "...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her riding crop. "Eeek!" Ruby barely avoids the slap. Nick could only look at her in embarrassment. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda then moves out of the way. A man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. He looks at Ruby and leans uncomfortably close.

"Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes."

"Hey Ozpin. You sure you shouldn't be the one sitting down here being asked questions also?" Nick smugly said.

"Hello Mr. Bell. Was you trip from Mistral well?" Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

"Just peachy." Nick huffed.

"I would also like to congratulate you and Michael on stopping that cargo robbery. A lot of people are alive because of you two."

"Who's Michael?" Ruby whispered.

"How did you know about that?" Nick was shocked that Ozpin was aware of his actions on the train.

"I have my ways."

Nick could only stare off in annoyance. Ozpin then looked at the computer, it showed Ruby when she was fighting against the henchmen. "So... where did you learn to do this?"

The silver eyed girl was nervous "S...Signal Academy? "

Ozpin was shocked. A training academy taught her how to use a Sniper Scythe at her age?! "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well... one teacher in particular."

"I see." Ozpin soon place the plate of cookies down at the table. She cautiously picked one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. She then looked at Nick. Using her hands, she asked if he wanted one.

"I'm good." Was all he said. Watching in disgust as she shoveled the cookies down her throat. '_Is her stomach a black hole or something?_' He thought.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin said. As if he was reminiscing about someone.

Ruby, with her mouth full tried to talk, ended up nearly choking on her cookies. Thankfully, Nick patted her on the back. "Thanks Nick... That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby was imitating karate moves all of which Nick dodged as she was aiming it at him by accident. "Hehe... sorry."

"So I've noticed." Ozpin then placed his cup on the table, then sits down opposite of the two. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"The same reason that most adorable kids go to a school designed to train warriors for... duh?" Nick said, only for Glynda to stare daggers at him.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said innocently.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah!" This time Ruby said it with more confidence. "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" As she continued, she began talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

" You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Ruby giggle at her own little joke.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!" She flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile. Causing Nick to scoot his chair away from her. Goodwitch used her semblance to push Nick back in the same spot.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked with a smile on his face.

"Santa Claus?" Nick asked all doe eyed.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Bell here is attending my school. Where he will be training to become a huntsman." Ozpin said with a smile.

"All because I lost a bet." Nick said, only for tape to be wrapped around his mouth and be restrained to his chair. All thanks to Glynda, having enough of his back talking.

"If I was to ask you to attend my school right here, would you?"

"Of course I would!" Ruby said in excitement.

"Would you like to come to my school?"

"More than anything!" Again, she said with excitement.

Glynda wasn't Please. Seeing that they already took in two boys who seem to okay with taking a life. One of them being a year younger than the required age. Now they're accepting a girl two years younger than all of the students attending. However it was Ozpin's choice in the end. "Ok then. Welcome aboard."

"Yahooo!" Ruby went to hug Nick. Who couldn't move due to being telepathically restrained thanks to Goodwitch.

"The semester starts in a week. We hope to see ALL of you there" Ozpin was directly saying that to Nick.

* * *

As they walked out of the holding cell and out to the streets if Vale, Nick was trying to make a call, only for it go into voicemail. "Dammit! He's not returning my calls."

"I can't believe it! I get to go to Beacon." Ruby was gushing with joy at attending one of the top huntsmen academy in all of Remnant.

"At least you had a choice." Nick said. Ruby could see that Nick was not pleased.

"You didn't want to be a huntsman... did you?" Ruby said with a bit of dissapointment in her voice.

Understanding that it was not Ruby's fault, Nick decided to tell a bit about himself. "Before all of this. I was a underground gladiator in a Coliseum known as Purgatory. I was more interested in breaking bones and rupturing organs than trying to save the world. Sure I could've die at any moment, but it was exhilarating. Much better than trying to save ungrateful people." Ruby shuddered a bit. Nick could only sigh. "However, Ozpin came. Talking about how much of a impact we can make as huntsmen."

"We?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"I have an older brother who was also a fighter. Anyways, I made a bet. I ended up losing, and now... here I am. Honestly, what made him up and look for us? Why couldn't he had looked somewhere else? "

"Maybe... it's because he saw potential in you." Nick stopped for a moment. Trying to understand what Ruby said.

"I mean... you're incredible. You're brave, strong... and made the smart choice of tending to the shopkeeper while telling me to chase the crook. And then that throw you did with the lamp post. Was so cool! I mean I think killing is wrong. But still... I think that you have what it takes to be a huntsman." Ruby was blushing while saying that.

Nick was shocked. He just met this girl today. And the fact that she said all those positive things made him feel strange. Sure his brother always tells him how strong he is. But not only did Ozpin see potential in him. But a someone who's basically a stranger did also. He then thought back to his childhood.

"_Promise me... that you boys... will do something positive with... your lives._" A young Nick was crying while Mike grasped the weak sounding person's hand. Nick then came back from a childhood memory as Ruby kept talking.

"Maybe you're right. I'll give it a chance." Nick said.

"Really?! That's great! At least... I'll have at least one friend there!" She was twiddling her thumbs as she said that.

"Friends? Us?" Nick said with a look full of disbelief.

"Of course! We somewhat stopped a robbery together. So that makes us friends!... right?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's statement. "Yeah... I guess we are."

"So friend! Can i see your weapons?" Ruby cooed.

Nick pressed the buttons on his bracelets and ankles. His guantles and greaves formed. Ruby was starstrucked by the design.

"Ohmygosh! What'sitsname? Canitinkerwithit?" Ruby lifted the golden eyed teen's arms as she looked and inspect his weapons.

"Ok, hold on a second. One question at a time." Nick said while pushing Ruby back with one hand.

"What's it name?" Ruby asked in excitement.

"...Weeping Willow." Nick said looking down at his gauntlets. A bit embarrassed about saying his weapons name out loud.

"That's a pretty name. I expected something more... You-like... you know?" Ruby said. "Like... Blood Sucking Meat Devourer!"

"Ok, First off... hell no!" Nick said in disgust. Aware of the innuendo in that name. "And second... Well.. I named it after a tree someone close to me loved. They're no longer here. So in honor of them, I named it after that tree." Nick said. A sad smile formed on his face.

"I think that's really nice of you to do." Nick looked to see Ruby smiling. Nick just turned his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks..." there was silence for a moment until Nick finally spoke. "So... what's your weapon's name?"

"Well im glad you asked!" Ruby pulled out her scythe and it stuck itself to the ground. "Meet my baby, Crescent Rose." Nick listened as Ruby babbled on about her weapon all the way to her boat.

* * *

As they finally made it to the boat to Patch. Ruby turned towards Nick. "Thanks again for walking me. You didn't have to do that." She said looking down and blushing.

"It's the least I can do. Truth be told, I... had fun today." Ruby was happy to hear that. That was her first time being a tour guide for someone. While the robbery wasn't part of the tour, it still turned out great. Plus she even got accepted two years early into Beacon because of it!

"Also. Congrats on making it into Beacon." Nick said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. I can't wait to tell my sister and dad about it." The silver eyed teen said Excitedly. "And about how I met a cool aspiring huntsman."

Nick was shocked at the last part. A cool aspiring huntsman? He couldn't help but have a smile on his face then placed his fist out. "Well.. See you at Beacon. Miss Reaper."

Ruby pouted at the name. But she then smiled back. Putting her fist out to bump his. "Sure thing!"And with that Ruby got on the boat to Patch. As the boat rode off Nick made his way back to the hotel.

As he was walking, he got on his scroll to contact Mike for the 100th time, but still no answer. "When I get home I'm going to choke the life out of him." Nick said in annoyance as he made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 folks. This is basically the beginning of RWBY. The next chapter is a Michael chapter which I was going to upload alongside this chapter. But I felt that it needs to be polished up a bit. Anyways, as always, positive reviews and constructive criticism. Helps me improve.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Love at First Strike**_

"Now then... judging from the map... I should be close to it." As Mike walked around the streets of Vale, he hears music blasting. "Well now. Looks like I found my club." He decided to go in. As he walked inside, he was "greeted" by a large man in a black and white suit.

"Sorry kid, we don't serve minors." The man said as he grilled him. Mike grabbed the large man by his shoulder, and brought him down to his vision level.

"Well... you do now." The large man felt an aura like any other. It was as if a monster had him in his grasp. Seeing that if he didnt obey his commands, he was gonna get hurt... really bad.

"Www.. Welcome... drinks are on the house." The large man said nervously.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Hei... Xiong... but everyone calls me Junior." The man known as Junior said. Not even looking towards Mike's direction.

"Bit too old to be calling yourself Junior... Don't you think?" Mike said. Ice grilling the large man.

"The... the name stuck.. so I decided to keep it." Junior said nervously. He then led Mike to the bar. Even pulling out a seat for him.

"See Junior... was that so hard?" Mike lightly slapped Junior on his face. "Now tell the bartender I want a vodka pineapple. Less pineapple more vodka." Mike had a huge smile on his face. Junior wouldn't say it. But he was terrified of him. He can tell he dirtied his hands before.

"You heard the man. Vodka pineapple! Less pineapple! More vodka!"

Mike sat down at the bar. Everybody was staring at the red eyed boy who basically made the owner of the club his bitch. "Why the long faces? This is a party! Am I right!?" Mike said, have a huge grin on his face.

Junior was shocked but then regained his composure. "Uhhh right! Everyone! Commence having fun again!" He yelled. And so the club proceeded to "have fun" under the red eyed teen's order.

As Mike got his drink, he took small sips on it. He looked as Junior was talking to some guy in a suit. Mike flicked his hands towards the large man. He walked up to him, rubbing both of his hands in fear. "I...Is everything to your liking?"

"Gotta hand it to ya Junior. I'm quite impressed with your bartender. The drinks are great." Mike downs the rest of his drink. "It's just a damn shame there isn't any beautiful women around to share them with."

"Well if you want... the Malachite Twins are willing to have some fun with you?" Junior pointed at the twins. They wear dressed in what looked like fancy clothing with a modern twist. The one wearing white was Melanie while the one wearing red was Miltia. And they were eyeing Mike with a look he knows all too well. But he was turned off. He smelled a familiar "odor" on them.

"They reek of blood Junior. You trying to play me for a fool?" Mike grabbed Junior by his collar.

"Nnnnno! I wouldn't dare!" Junior stuttered.

"Whatever. Get the hell out of here!" Mike just and push him away. Calling the bartender for another drink. As he was sipping on his drink, something caught his eye. An extremely beautiful woman walking into the club. She had luscious blonde hair. Her walk screaming confidence. And those... eyes.

'_Well now?.. looks like somebody heard my request._' Mike thought.

The blonde walked and saw Junior conversing with the suit. She then made her way to the bar where Mike was sitting.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." She said to the bartender. Mike, seeing an opportunity, approached her.

"Bit of a childish drink. Dont you think?" The girl looked to see that Mike was trying to converse with her.

"What can I say? I'm a child at heart." She stared at Mike to get a good look at him. She liked what she saw. She was eyeing him like a predator was eyeing prey.

"Careful now, those words can get a guy locked away for life."

"Oh... and how about you? ... Doesn't seem like you're 18." The blonde said.

"Well... I have my ways of getting around that restriction."

"Mind showing me?"

"If you let me get you a drink?"

"By all means handsome."

Mike gulped down his second drink.

"So.. what do you prefer?" She watched as he prompt the bartender for a third drink and a drink for him and his new friend.

"Something that puts hair on your chest... Metaphorically of course."

The bartender hand him two drinks.

"Hopefully this will do." Mike slid on of them to the blonde. Only for Junior to take the drink from her.

"While he's... our V.I.P., you on the other hand is a bit too young to be drinking." He said glaring at the blonde.

"Aren't you a bit too old to have a name like Junior?" She said full of insult. Causing Mike to chuckle.

"She has a point there... Junior."

"So you know who I am? You got a name, sweetheart?" Mike just looked on at what he perceives as a terrible attempt at flirting.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." The blonde then moves in close to him. She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully causing Junior to cry out in pain comically.

"Ooooo! That must be some grip she got!" Mike could only cringe for his fellow man as he was jumping up and down like a girl. But now, he was quite impressed with the blonde.

"People say you know everything." She brought her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

Junior was in so much pain. Singing in soprano, he was able to say. "I've never seen her before, I swear!"

The blonde was a bit more aggressive this time. "Excuse me?" Adding a bit more pressure to the man's jewels.

"I swear, sir!"

Mike could only laugh at the situation. Here he is, watching a girl who is about the same age as him treating a grown man like a child. Then again, he did the same thing to him not too long ago.

Junior's henchmen then surrounded the blonde. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."

Mike placed his cup down seeing that she was in a bit of trouble. He unleashed a terrifying aura, causing the henchmen to back away. The blonde was amazed by the action. Mike smirked. Seeing that they were just as scared of him as their boss.

"Momma likes." She said in a seductive tone. She then diverts her attention back to Junior. Who was still being vice gripped by her.

"Listen, blondie... Sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" She lets go of Junior and he sighs in relief.

"You two are going to pay for that!" He puts on his sunglasses and walked away from her. The blonde follows closely behind.

"Look at him. Thinking he so cool now that his balls are freed." Mike took his cup and drowned his third cup.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"

Junior stops and turns around. He had a look that displayed stupidity as he stop to look at her. "Huh? Uh, okay."

_**(MegaloBox OST: Battlefield)**_

As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. Mike couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Poppa likes." Mike smirked. Seeing a henchman charging towards her. Mike closed in on him to deliver a right straight, sending him flying out the building.

"I had him ya know?" The blonde said. Mike soon guarded her back.

"I knew you could handle it... but what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't assist you?" Mike said. Activating Teo Teskator for battle mode.

"Well how sweet of you." The blonde activates her weapons. Her bracelets turning into gauntlets.

As more henchman rushed towards the two. They to was at each other's backs.

"Back to back huh? Although I prefer front to back." Mike said. Making an attempt to flirt while they were in a sticky situation.

"How about you try flirting after we're done?" The blonde said.

They were ready for battle. One of them swung at Mike. He weaved the strike and delivered a deadly uppercut. Sending the goon flying to the ceiling.

"Ok... I'm definitely liking him now." The blonde said as the henchman came at her. She also gave an uppercut to him. While he wasn't sent to the ceiling like Mike's, it was still a feat.

"Not bad. Almost reached my height." Mike said, giving another henchman a roundhouse kick. And instantly knocking him out. Causing the blonde to scoff.

"Please. I'm not even trying."

Mike grabbed another henchman. Throwing him at his fellow goon. While the blonde punched another in their face. More and more kept coming.

"As much fun as it is beating you guys up. I think it's time for me to end this." Mike was stopped as the Blonde placed her hand out.

"On my que. Jump."

Mike was a bit confused but nodded in agreement. Seeing the goons started circling the two of them, the blonde was ready to attack.

"Now!"

The blonde jumps into the air. Sensing the timing, Mike jumped as soon as she punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ !

Mike whistles at the power being displayed. '_Damn. What a woman._' Mike came back down. "Talk about beautiful and strong."

"I can say the same for yourself. Except for the beautiful part." The blonde joked.

"So.. mind telling me where you learned how to fight like that?"

"From my dad. How about you?"

"Self taught."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious."

Seeing that all of the henchmen were laid out, the malachite twins stepped into the room. Taking their weapons out and circling the red and yellow duo who was chatting away.

"So Melanie, who is this girl?" Said Miltia

"I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson." Melanie said.

They soon started to circle around the blonde. But Mike came and placed a hand on the brawler's shoulder. "I'm not a fan of hitting women. But isn't a 2-on-1 a bit unfair? Mind if I join this menage a trois?" Which cause Militia to laugh.

"Don't worry cutie, you can join in on the fun." Melanie said, while licking her lips.

Mike places fire dust into his gauntlets while the blonde loads another belt of ammunition into her gauntlets.

Mike faces off against Miltia while the blonde battles Melanie, who she reloads and faces off against.

Miltia tries to strike Mike, but could not even land a hit on him with her claws. Mike then grabbed her arm, dislocating it from the elbow. The pain caused her scream. The red eyed teen then headbutted her with a good amount of force. Seeing that she was dazed, he then delivered a right straight in her face. Smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out instantly.

"Looks like I was too much for ya huh?" Mike joked.

Mike soon looked over to the blonde's side. They seemed evenly match. Each one was dodging and blocking each other's strikes. The blonde sent out shotgun bullets towards her but she sliced them up with the blades on her heels.

"Need some help?" Mike said. Seeing that it's basically a stalemate.

"No thanks. I got this one." Finally gaining the upperhand, the blonde brawler knocked her opponent out with her own straight. Mike couldn't help but be impressed with her keeping up with him.

"Gotta hand it to you. You handled yourself pretty well. If you're free after this, I'll take you out to some place better."

"Are you asking me out?" The blonde said. Smiling back at him.

"Only if you accept?" Mike grinned.

The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka.

"Well both of you can enjoy a date in Hell!" He fires multiple rockets at the two. But to no avail as Mike place fire dust into his greaves. He then performs a windmill breakdance move. Creating a tornado of flames as he destroyed all the rockets coming at them.

"Nice moves! Care to teach me sometime?!" The blonde joked.

"I can teach you a lot more than that!" Mike said, winking his eye at her.

"Ok you bitch! You and that... Monster! Just pissed me off!." Junior roared towards the two.

"So. Mind if I handle him?" Mike said.

"Again... I got this!" The blonde pressed both of her gauntlets together.

He then fired more rockets. To which Mike smacked away causing explosions.

"You and your boyfriend come in here and humiliate me!"

Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits the brawler several times before knocking her away. The blonde got in close to try and attack him. But he was able to get the upperhand and swung his club at her again.

"Then you take out my henchmen and destroy my club!"

However, this time, she avoids it and begins punching him repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and breaking his club in half.

"Hmmm.. looks like I really don't have to jump in." Seeing that she can easily handle him. He goes into the bar and poured another cup for himself.

While attempting to defend himself, Junior pulls out a lock of Yang's hair. Seeing this everything around them stopped.

"You bastard... how dare you..."

Mike felt a dangerous aura being emitted from her. He soon looked at Junior who soon feared for his life.

"You are so dead." Mike said towards the owner.

"RUIN MY HAIR!" This sends Yang into a rage, and she summons a huge explosion of fire. Her eyes red like blood. Her hair, as radiant as the sun itself. She charged forward and hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club. She then follows him outside, Mike right behind her.

Junior was laid out on the floor. She was ready to finish him off. Only to be stopped by Mike. Who grabbed her hand to make sure she didnt make a stupid decision.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

"Ok look. I know he broke the number one rule for a girl. But if you look and see, he already paid the price for it." He made her look at an unconscious Junior. Who was in no condition to do anything. Seeing this, she finally calmed down.

"Sorry... you had to see that." She started playing with her hair. Embarrassed that Mike saw that side of her.

"The hell are you apologizing for?! That was badass! If it's one thing I like in a girl! It's the fact they they can handle their own!" The blonde was shocked. Most boys she liked and broke up with feared her wrath but not Mike. It was like seeing a kindred spirit. Something in her caused her heart to flutter. 'Maybe He's different from the others.' She thought. Causing her to blush.

They soon looked at the club. Completely annihilated from the bar fight. "Shit! Come on! Let's get out out here before the cops come." Mike grabs the blonde's hand and the ran off.

* * *

After getting away they finally had a chance to talk. "So you're not from here huh?" The blonde asked.

"I'm originally from Mistral. Due to complicated reasons, my new residence is Vale." Mike said. "I'm basically attending Beacon Academy to become a huntsman."

"Really? That's where I'm going!" The blonde was excited. She'll get to actually see him again.

"Awesome. Looks like it won't just be me and my brother by ourselves." Mike said happily.

"You have a brother?" The blonde said. Shocked to hear that he has a sibling.

"Yeah. He's actually heading there a year earlier than us. Oh, You'll love him."

"Not as much as my little sister though! She's still 2 years behind us and is at Signal. So she won't be able to attend Beacon until she's 17." The blonde said. "Your brother must be really good to attend one the best huntsman academies early." Yang smile. Happy that she got to know a bit more about Mike now.

"I'll tell him of your praise Sir..."

"It's Yang."

"Huh?"

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Michael Bell... Call me Mike." The two shook hands.

As they walked Mike felt the need to ask her. "So Yang... mind if I ask about that picture you showed Junior?"

Yang at first didn't feel like telling him as it was none of his business. But seeing how nice he actually is. She decided to humor him. Who knows, maybe he might have some information. So, she took out her scroll to show him the picture.

It was a picture of a group of huntsmen. One in particular was circled. She looked exactly like Yang. Although with raven black hair. And piercing red eyes.

Mike couldn't help but feel that he met her before. Where exactly, he couldn't say.

"Who's that? Your sister?" Mike said. Staring intently at the picture.

"Try... my mom." Yang said raising an eyebrow towards his question.

"Your mom?!" Mike was shocked to hear that this young, beautiful(although possibly older) woman is her mother. Mike soon regained his composure.

"So... how come you're looking for your mom? She sent you out on a quest to find her or something?" He said. Making a light crack. Although he would soon wished he hadn't.

_**(Hellsing Ultimate OST Iscariot Style: Sleep As A Baby Vanishes Into Dust)**_

Yang's left hand was trembling. Almost in anger. "She... she abandoned me and my father. To go back to some bandit tribe."

Mike was shocked. Bandit tribe? He ran into a bandit tribe many years ago. But is this tribe she's talking about... and the bandit tribe he and Nick ran into are of one and the same?

"All I wanna ask is why... why did she leave us to go back to some... group of thieves and murderers?! Why have me when all she did after was gave me up?" Yang's eyes were the same blood red color as her mother's picture. Mike could tell that it brought up bad memories.

Seeing that she needed a cooldown, he quickly hugged her. Her eyes soon turning back to the shade of lilac.

"I don't even remember my parents' faces." Yang was shocked to hear what he just said. "Apparently, they died when I was young. Grimm attack most likely. Then again, I was born in a very dangerous part of Mistral. So that's saying it lightly on the cause of death. It was soon just me and my brother until we got taken in by a kindhearted woman." Mike then let her go.

"We loved her like she was our actual mother. She wasn't perfect. But... I guess not all parents are."

"Years later she ended up passing. She... got sick. And then... we were all alone again." Mike sighed. "Truth be told, I wanted to just give up. But seeing that my brother needed me. I became strong... for the both of us."

Yang couldn't believe it . While she did still have family, Mike was basically alone. As the only family he had was Nick. He had to carry the burden of taking care of his brother. When her father went through an emotional breakdown. She was the one left to take care of her sibling. But she had her uncle. And her father soon came around. Yang soon then hugged Mike again. Tears streaming down her face as she realized. He had it even tougher life than her.

* * *

About an hour after their moment, Mike and Yang just walked around. Although she was in for a surprise when he went to ask her this question. "So Yang... is there a Mr. Xiao Long in your life? And I'm not talking about your father of course." Yang was shocked by how straight to the point he was.

"Well... not... no." She nervously laughed. Not use to the guy coming towards her about her relationship status.

"What?! But look how gorgeous you are? The fact that you don't have a significant other is blasphemy!"

Yang couldn't help but laugh at Mike's joke. Sure he was handsome, and can hold his own in a battle. His body was as if a god had chiseled it. And those red eyes. They were natural. Like rubies glistening in the sun. And then, there was that other side of him. Behind that smile, there was someone who was barely holding everything together, all for the sake of his younger sibling.

"Well... I mean... I... haven't found someone who can handle me." She said. Her face redder than a tomato at what she just said.

"Well, you haven't met me yet!" Mike said. The two looked at each other for a good minute. Yang was ready to move in close... but an alarm ruined the moment as the blonde brawler looked at her scroll and realized how late it was.

"Crap! I gotta get home!

"If you want, you can hang with me in my hotel room? " Mike said.

"As nice as that sounds. My dad would totally kill me if I don't make it home on time." Yang soon ran to her motorcycle .

"Sure you don't want me to go with you? I wouldn't put it past that mook Junior to try and get some payback." Mike said while walking towards the blonde.

"Nah I'll be fine. Thanks though. And for listening. It was really sweet of you." She went and kissed him on his cheek before she revved up her Motorcycle.

"Hey! One more thing." Mike took out his scroll and gave it to Yang. Who place her number in it. "I'll hit you up through out the week. You know. Since we're official and all." Mike said.

"Well then. I'll definitely talk to you soon Mikey!" She then rode off. Leaving Mike to himself. "Also... you might wanna check your scroll! Somebody must be pissed with you!"

"I still got it." Mike said. A huge grin plaster over his face. As he looked at his phone his face went pale. While Yang's number was on his scroll, there were over 100 voicemails on his phone... all from Nick.

"Oh... Shit" Mike said as he ran back to the hotel in Vale.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?! I've been trying to contact you all day!" Nick was not pleased. Since making it back into the hotel room, Mike had hoped that he was asleep. However, he knows what type of person Nick was. He will say what's on his mind until his point went across.

"Like I said. I went out to have some fun."

"Oh yeah? Well while you were out "having fun"... I ended up getting caught up in a dust robbery! Oh but it doesn't stop there."

"Wait? You where in a robbery?"

"Yeah! Me and this girl who was my tour guide. Some asshole who looks like a knockoff pimp comes in and robs the place. I mean, I thought the girl was useless. But she actually kicked ass!"

"Was she cute?"

"What?...Is that the only thing you care about in this story?" Nick said. With a deadpanned look.

"I won't listen unless you give me an answer."

"...I mean... yeah?" Nick's face was red with embarrassment. He basically said that Ruby was cute.

"Ok... now you may proceed."

"Anyways push past some other parts. Goodwitch shows up, trying to act like somebody's mother. We ended up getting sent to the holding. Ozpin came with cookies for some weird reason..."

"You sure you not making this shit up?" Mike said. Looking a bit confused about the cookies part.

"I'm serious! Because of all of that, I couldn't get... the..." Nick soon saw the dust on the couch. With it was a letter. '_The hell?'_ He soon opened the letter.

'_To Mr. Bell. The 200 lien worth of dust you bought. Hopefully this amount should cover it. Ozpin._'

Nick was shocked. Ozpin basically did him a solid. '_I'm gonna figure out how the hell he broke in here one day._' he thought.

"Oh... you got my dust! Nice!" Mike picked up his dust and walked it to his room.

"Oh yeah one more thing. So I met this girl while I was at the club. She was incredible! Got into a barfight, got her number and everything! And hey, if I play my cards right, I might see if she has a friend for you." And with that, Mike closed his door. Basically just ending their conversation.

"God dammit!" Nick was so annoyed with his entire day that he decided to call it for the day.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 is officially done. A heart to heart between Yang and Mike. Honestly I suck at romance. If I could, I would never implement it. But sometimes, a little realism doesn't hurt right? But I guess it depends on how you do it. And with that. Chapter 6 starts off the rest of their lives in Beacon. I'm still having a hard time with the team choices. But it'll most likely stay the same as the canon story. Anyways, reviews, constructive criticism, and be on the look out for chapter 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beacon: A Place Where Friendships And Dust Bottles Explodes**

"Shit! We're almost there!"

Nick and Mike were in a rush. It's been a week since their situations with the dust robbery and bar fight. Today was their very first day of Beacon. To which they woke up... very late for.

"If someone wasn't chatting with their girlfriend all night, we wouldn't be running like idiots!" Nick said, glaring at Mike. "I swear if we miss this ride, I'm telling Goodwitch it's your fault!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there! Look!" Mike pointed to the bullhead. Students were already going inside. The bell brothers threw they baggage into the bullhead and jumped through the door.

"See? I told you we were gonna make it." Mike said. Trying to catch his breath.

"Pure luck!"

The Bell brothers soon look to see that they were getting odd stares from the other kids around them.

"The hell are you all looking at?!" Mike said. They soon turned their heads. Not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Well... now that we're here. We can finally relax until we get there." Nick said. Sighing a breath of relief. Mike in the other hand was looking around for someone... mostly some "things".

"Any reason as to why you're looking around like that?" Nick said. Staring at Mike with a weird look.

"I'm trying to find Yang. She should be here. And I wanna introduce you to her."

"Yeah... just how you introduced me to Linda, Veronica, Candice, and Nicki?" Nick said. Putting up a finger for each girl.

"Anyways, just look for a girl with blonde hair. Although you might find something else. But don't you look there!"

"What I'm gonna find? A penis?" Nick said in a sarcastic tone. Causing Mike to grill him.

"Oh! I think I see her! And she's talking to someone. Come on!" Mike grabbed Nick and their baggage and dashed towards her.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was extremely happy that her sister was attending Beacon with her. She went and embraced her in a bone crushing hug, full of joy.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" That baby sister, is none other than Ruby Rose. Who is currently unable to breathe.

"Please stop." Ruby said. Gasping for air.

Yang finally let's go of her. Allowing the silver eyed girl to finally breathe some much needed air. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang pouted a bit at seeing a sister a bit dejected about the situation. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang went over and gave her sister a one-armed hug. " But you are special. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ruby gave her sister a small smile. "Thanks Yang."

"Hey Yang!" Yang looked to see who called her. To her joy, it was Mike who was dragging along somebody else.

"Mikey!" Yang went over and gave him a huge hug. "I can't believe you're actually here! And here I thought you were pulling my leg."

"Well I wasn't going to miss out on this now? Was I?" Mike's head was in between Yang's "assets". A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"So... who's the guy you dragged across the ship?" Yang pointed to Nick, who had his head turned. Not trying to be associated with the compromising position that his brother was in.

"Well Yang, this is my little brother, Nick. And just to let you know,? He's single." Mike whispered the last part.

"I heard that!" Nick yelled. Yang walked up towards Nick. She instantly fawned over his youthful features. And began pulling on his face.

"Awww.. he has chubby wittle cheeks!" Yang couldn't help but tug his face. Like a grandmother who haven't seen her grandkids in a long time before having her hand swatted away.

Mike took notice of the girl behind Yang. Making due to his promise, he then whispered in Nick. "Hey Nick. Told you she had a friend. I'll put you on."

"No... you don't-"

"So Yang... Who's your friend?" Mike pointing towards Ruby. Not giving Nick a chance to offer.

"Oh that's my baby sister-"

"Ruby?" Nick said. Pointing at the silved eyed teen.

"Nick?"

Yang and Mike started at the two of them. "Wait. You two know each other?" They both said in unison.

"I told you about her already. She's from the dust robbery incident."

"Well... I did mention a cool aspiring huntsman to you and dad when I brought up the dust robbery." Ruby's face was extreme red. She wasn't expecting to see Nick so soon.

"Wait... You two are sisters!?" The Bell brother's was shocked. They saw no resemblance in their features.

"Half sisters. But sisters nonetheless." Yang said, placing one arm on her sister.

The Bell brothers could not believe it. Well, Mike couldn't believe it for other reasons. They were basically around two girls who were sisters the entire time.

"Small world huh?" Mike whispered at Nick.

"Yeah... really small." Nick whispered back.

Their attention was then led to Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing the gentleman theif's mug shot. Nick was extremely pissed at seeing his picture. Ruby was a bit concerned about how he stared at it.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"So that's his name huh? I got it memorized now you son of a bitch." Nick muttered to himself.

"Wait? He was the guy who you tried to stop from robbing the dust shop?" Mike said. Finally believing his brother's story.

"Would've killed him too if Goodwitch haven't gotten in my way." Nick remembered when he threw the lampost. He felt something was off at that time. He felt that Glynda had something to do with it. "Well at least Ruby got something good out of it." Nick said pointing to the silver eyed girl. "Thanks to trying to stop Torchwick, she was able to attend Beacon."

"Well now. Somebody's gonna be the bee's knees up in here?" Mike said. Causing Ruby to sigh at the pun.

"See! Isn't he great?" Yang said Hugging Mike.

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

'_Speak of the damn devil._' Nick thought.

Glynda then spoke through the hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After finishing her speech she then disappeared from the hologram.

"Sure knows how to put on an act for the cameras huh?" Nick said in smug.

"I'm guessing she's not your favorite person, huh?" Yang asked. She heard a bit from Ruby about he and the huntress was going at it.

"You wouldn't understand." Nick said. Ruby continued to look at Nick. She knew that there was a bit of bad blood between him and the huntress.

"Nick... is everything alright?" Ruby said. Seeing her face full of concern, Nick decided to calm down. He soon put a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine Ruby. No need to worry."

Ruby then took Nick's hand and took him towards a window. "Come on, if were not too far, we can het a view of Signal Academy!"

As they looked out the window, Ruby pointed to a school that was a good distance from the bullhead. "There it is! Signal Academy! I guess we're not too far from home huh?" Ruby said with a smile on her face. Trying to take Nick's mind off of the robbery and Goodwitch. Soon, many students came to the window to look at the view.

"So that's Signal huh?" Nick asked. ' _Kinda reminds me of Sanctum. Except Sanctum is like a castle compared to Signal_.'

"Have you ever been to a training academy before?" Ruby asked.

"Not really... I've mainly been in Purgatory for most of my time. Although if I had stayed, I'd probably be in my third year about now." Nick said.

"Seeing that you were recruited by Ozpin. He must really see something in you huh?" Ruby said. A smile formed on her face.

"Well...maybe not as much as he sees in you." Nick said with a small smile.

One passenger ran past Yang to hurl into a trash can. "I guess the view isn't for everyone huh?" Yang said.

"I guess not." Mike said. Shrugging his shoulders.

Mike and Yang diverted their attention towards their siblings. Ruby was talking to Nick. Seeing a small smile on his face. "You know... I'm happy that he finally got a chance to be around people his age after so long." Mike had a kind smile in his face.

"Wait? Has it been that long since you've been around other kids?" Yang was shocked. What kind of lives did they lived before coming to Beacon?

"I mean... we were around other people... mainly adults. Mostly fighting them. Probably... killing them." Mike said that part low. Yang couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter to her. She knew how well he was in combat. She was there to witness it firsthand. But of course, those skills came with a price. In response, she held his hand.

"Well... you won't have to worry about that anymore. You're in a new home." Mike looked at Yang. Although the moment was ruined when he looked down at her shoes.

"Uhhh... Yang? You got vomit on your shoes."

Yang looked down to see that he was right. With a look of horror she started to shriek. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Nick and Ruby heard the commotion and ran towards Mike and Yang, who were shaking her shoe. Vomit flying everywhere.

"Don't shake it over here!" Mike said backing away. Yang soon was shaking it towards Ruby and Nick.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby ran behind Nick who was just as freaked out by it as she was.

"Don't use me as a shield!" Nick yelled. The group's antics being heard amongst everyone on the ship.

* * *

The bullhead finally landed at Beacon. Students finally pouring out of the ship. One particular student came out with a bag full of "contents", and emptied it in the garbage bin.

"HELLOOOOOOO! BEACON!" As soon as the bullhead finally landed. Mike jump out of the carrier with dramatic flair. "The Bell brothers are here to take over!"

Nick, alongside the Xiao Long-Rose siblings came out the ship. They're were also mesmerized by how huge the place is.

"Seems like Ozpin is compensating for something huh?" Mike said as he nudged Nick's arm. Causing Yang to laugh laugh out loud. Ruby was looking around at all the different weapons. She basically went crazy at the sight.

"Ohmygosh, you guys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" As she tried getting a closer look, Yang pulled her sister by the hood. Reigning her in "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons." That statement cause Nick, and Ruby to close in on her.

"Maybe to you. But we've spent blood, sweat and tears building them into what we feel would best be suitable for out combat style." Nick said, causing Yang to back away from the surprised response. Ruby soon joined him.

"Yeah! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, you two can swoon over how you love weapons so much." Yang said with a devious grin. Causing Nick to blush at that statement. While he doesn't have a weapon fetish like Ruby, he does have an attachment to Weeping Willow.

Ruby was absolutely ignorant of what her older sister said. She decided to take out her Crecent Rose. The scythe sticking into the ground.

'_That's not gonna become a habit... is it?_' Nick thought.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"I don't think you can compare meeting people to weapons." Mike soon walked over towards the group. "That sounds a bit creepy."

"Say what you want! But that's how I feel!" Ruby began hugging her scythe affectionately.

Yang then walked over to Ruby, playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face "Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"I have enough friends... You, Mike... and Nick." Her face instantly flared up at the last part.

"Your sister don't count. She meant like random strangers... ya know?" Mike move his hands towards the crowd of students walking to the academy. "Any and everybody can be a possible friend..."

"Or enemy depending on how you do things." Nick said with a smirk.

Yang then grabbed Mike's arm running off with him and past Ruby, sending her into a daze. "In the meantime, I see my friends! And I'm gonna go show Mike off! So see ya!" And with that she was gone. Leaving Nick and a confused Ruby, by themselves.

'_Way to leave us behind._' Nick thought before taking a breath. Leaving him with Ruby.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" "I don't know what I'm doing..." Nick could only stare as the silver eyed girl in her confusion ended up falling over a pile of suitcases.

"Ooowww." Ruby rubbed the back of head saw what she tripped over.

"What are you doing!?"

_**(Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger OST: Shuffle)**_

Ruby looked up to see who said that. Surprised that it was the owner of said suitcases who was a very angry and pale-skinned teenage girl with an extremely long silver ponytail. She was also sporting a combat skirt which was completely white. What stuck out the most was a faded scar one the left side of her flawless skin. And piercing blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry miss!" Ruby replied apologetically as she tried to help her lift one of her suitcases.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" The girl said with a harsh tone."This is dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what now?" Ruby was still In shock.

"What are you brain dead?!" The girl yelled. "Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." She starts explaining while shaking the jar. Causing Ruby to start coughing due breathing in some of the Dust that escaped from a crack from the jar.

Nick could only look on as the one sided argument continued.

"God, what a bitch. She really should learn to take that stick out of her ass. Am I right?" Nick turned around to see someone standing by him. He looked around Nick's age. He had a short haircut with a pencil mustache and a bit of chin hair. He was dressed in a black hoodie with some cartoon characters on them and skin tight blue pants. He was also a bit on the skinny side.

"Same words I was thinking." Nick stated back. "Well... Better go help her before things get worse." With that, he walk over to try and defuse the argument.

"Hold on, I'll come with ya." The skinny teen walked behind Nick.

As the two got close, they were greeted by an explosion. The two girls were sent back. As the smoke dissipated, Ruby was the one whi was on the floor.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl shouted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby looked down with embarrassment.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Does age really matter?" The angry teen looked behind her to see Nick and the black hooded teen. "Plus it was your fault for shaking a half opened bottle of dust like a jackass."

"What did you call me?!" The pale-skinned teen walked to Nick with a face full of anger.

"What are you, brain dead?!" Nick said in a mocking tone. "How about I say it slow so that you understand me better, Jackass!"

The pale skinned girl was absolutely livid with Nick. Who in the world was he to talk to her in such a way.

"I may not be the shining example of what I'm about to say. But we're here for one thing. And that's to become hutsmen in order to fight the Grimm and the lunatics that can cause harm to humankind. If you're gonna look down on someone and tell them that they don't belong here because of their age? Then you need to get the hell out of here, princess."

"It's heiress actually." Nick was surprised by Blake's sudden entrance. Although he was even more surprised by her bow. And in her hand was the said culprit for the explosion.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers in energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." The now named Weiss puffed up her chest with pride. It seems that the bow wearing girl was going to take her side.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable businesses partners." Blake also added with a sly smile. Crushing any hopes on an ally.

"Hah! You though you had a friend!" Barked the skinny teen.

"Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…Ugh!" Defeated, Weiss walked up to the girl in black, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her helpers gather her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yells to her. Still on the floor.

"Don't waste your breath. She's far too invested in themselves don't last long." Nick then turned his direction towards Blake.

"Didn't expect you to actually show up." He then good a good look at the bow on her head. Trying to contain his upcoming laughter by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Wha... what's so funny?!" Blake's face began to change to red.

"What's with the bow?" Nick said, pointing at her new headwear.

"It's a disguise... so that people don't know about my heritage." Blake crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, you shouldn't be afraid to hide who you really are." Nick said. "Besides, that disguise is horrible. Only an idiot would fall for that." He let out a chuckle. Causing Blake to be even more embarrassed as her bow twitched.

"Well I couldn't go and wear a hat now can I?!" She hissed, trying not to cause attention.

"Well... besides the dumb disguise... It looks like you actually kept your word. I'm sure Mike would be happy to see you." Nick said.

Blake sighed at the thought of being seen by Mike. Sure he was handsome and had an incredible body, but he was way past her speed. Plus, she can practically smell the number of girls he was with. But she was happy to hear that they believed her.

"Thanks Nick." Blake had a small smile on her face.

"No need for the thanks." Nick began to walk off, but stopped. "Hey... if you're looking for people to walk with to the theater, you're always welcome to join us."

"Thanks but, I need some time to myself. But I appreciate it." Blake was happy that Nick offered her a chance in friendship.

"Sure thing. Just know the offer still stands." And with that Nick walked towards Ruby and the hooded teen.

* * *

Ruby's day could not get any worse. First her sister leaves her to show off her boyfriend, and now, she made an enemy. "Well... looks like things already turned out bad for me huh?"

"Don't worry about it beautiful. Sometimes people need a reality check in order to become humble." Ruby look to see that it was the skinny teen talking.

...

"Who are you?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Oh.. were are my manners. Haven't had a chance to introduce myself due to your situation." The skinny teen pointed to himself in a dramatic pose. "The name is Kevin Silver. The God of Lightning. And you are?.. my dear?" Kevin got on one knee and grasped Ruby's hand.

"Uhhh... Ruby Rose?" Ruby looked a bit weirded out by the teen's actions.

"Beautiful, beautiful name. The hair, the outfit, those... eyes." As if by reflex, Ruby pulled her hand back.

"Thank you?" Was all she could say.

"If you two are finished flirting, how about we get a move on? As you can see, everybody already left." Nick stated with a deadpanned look. Seeing that they're the last few people in the area.

"Hey Nick! Did you know that girl?" Ruby then got up, ignoring Kevin's assistance and dashing towards the golden eyed teen.

"She's... just an acquaintance." Nick rubbed the back of his head at his statement.

"Oh." Was all she said. Not knowing that a small bit of jealousy was leaking from the silver eyed girl.

"Anyways enough with the chat chat. I need to find my brother and your sis-" as he was about to finish, he bumped into something. Causing him to fall to the floor.

"I swear, this better not become a habit." Nick stated, with a look of anger.

"Oh sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going." The teen held out his hand. A tall blonde haired teen, who was wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. A white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. He was also wearing blue jeans with black sneakers.

"No... it was my fault for not paying attention" Before Nick looked down at his hand he, soon recognized the boy who vomited on Yang's shoes. "Did you... wash your hands?"

"Huh? Why do you asked?" The blonde asked with a confused look.

"Cause not too long ago, you were spewing your guts out on the ride here."

The teen just hung his head in shame "You saw huh?"

"Me and everyone here did." Nick said.

"Oh." And an awkward silence occurs.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 finally done. A new OC has appeared. And he's quite enamored with our resident silver eyed reaper. Anyways, they finally made it to make it to Beacon. Anyways, be on the lookout for chapter 7. Which will take a bit longer to finish. And as always positive reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Helps me improve.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Step**

It's motion sickness, it's very common in most people! I'll have you know!" The blonde teen stated while trying to prove a point.

"Sure vomit boy. Since you're finished spouting your vomit, can we move on?"

After walking for a couple minutes the four got a chance to introduce themselves to each other.

"Nicholas Bell. You can call me Nick."

"Kevin Silver. God of Lightning."

"Ruby Rose. What about you?"

"Names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." The now name Jaune said with a confodent tone.

"Who said that? Your mom?" Kevin smugly said.

"...Never mind." Jaune's confidence was soon shot down as he hung his shoulders down in shame.

As the conversation grew quiet, Ruby decided to start it back up. "You guys wanna see something cool?" Everyone look towards the red reaper.

"Let me guess, you're gonna show them Crescent Rose, Miss Reaper?" Nick had a feeling that Ruby uses Crescent Rose as a way to cope with her shyness.

"At least let me show them first!" Ruby huffed.

She pulled out Crescent Rose, and struck the ground with it

"Woah-hoah! I like it." Kevin stated with glee.

'_Yep. She's making a habit of it' _Nick thought.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" Juane asked in shock.

"Thank you. And yes." Ruby responded. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A wha?" Jaune asked flabbergasted.

"It's also a gun." Nick asnwered for her.

"What do you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"I got a sword..." Jaune pulled out a sword from his scabbard. it was a simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"Ooooh." Ruby cooed.

"And also this-" before he could finish his sentence, Jaune clumsily activated his scabbard, which turned into a shield. As it flew into the air, Jaune was trying to juggle his shield but lost it.

Kevin then caught the shield. "So... what does it do?"

"The shield gets smaller. So that when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away." Jaune exclaimed with what little pride he had.

"But won't it weigh the same no matter what form it goes into?" Nick stated, raising an eyebrow.

"... Yeah." Jaune soon hung his head back in shame.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune was shocked. The fact that she MADE that is absolutely mindblowing to him.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!"

"Did you guys make your weapons also?" Jaune said pointing at Kevin and Nick.

"Yep."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Plus, if you want, you can always sell it for loads of lien." Nick also added.

Jaune then sheathed his sword."Yeah... I guess."

"How about you Kevin?" Ruby stated. Turning her attention to the skinny teen.

"I'm glad you asked my rose. Check these babies out!" Kevin pulled out two white daggers with blue edges going down the blade. Small shine gleamed at the end of the hilt.

"I call them Thunderclap. Just like Jaune, I prefer the classics. I like to be close and personal... if you catch my drift?" Kevin said, leaning close to Ruby.

"Uhhhh... I guess?" Ruby backed away in order to get some space.

"How about you Nick? Where's your weapons? Or are they the headphones on your head?" Kevin asked Nick while poking his headphones.

"No they're not. Now stop touching them!" Nick smacked the skinny teen's hand away. "Well... guess I don't have a choice huh?" Nick then pressed the button on his bracelet. Activating them into gauntlets and greaves.

"Meet Weeping Willow: Ω. I've got it upgraded a few days after we met." Nick said to Ruby.

"Woah. Talk about cool!" Jaune was shocked to see how cool Nick's weapons were.

"Tch... they're alright..." Kevin said. But he couldn't lie, their designs were pretty cool.

"And of course I made a Grimm Killer Mode." Nick the pressed another button. Small pile bunkers formed on the top of the gauntles as well as blades on the bottom.

"Oh wow! You actually went and upgraded them!" Ruby was absolutely excited. She looked all over Nick's weapons. Inspecting every single thing about it.

"Yeah. Since I've been reading the Grimm encyclopedia I picked up, I felt the need to improve them so that I have a one up against the Grimm."

"So are the pile bunkers used to increase your punching power?" Ruby said, poking his gauntlets.

"Yeah? What else are they for?"

"And the heaphones?" Jaune asked. Wondering why he's wearing oversized headphones.

"Nothing really." Nick pressed a button on his headphones to which it formed a face mask. The two symbols on each side of the mask formed an Ω in the middle.

"Ok... that's pretty badass." Kevin acknowledged.

"I can still play music through them too. Pretty convenient if I say so?"

"Wow... you guys went all out on the weapon designing huh?" Jaune started to feel a bit down. He couldn't obviously top Nick and Ruby's weapons.

"Don't feel bad about it Jaune." Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. " I for one actually appreciate the classics. Without them, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"He's right you know. Adding guns to everything kinda makes it corny since everybody and their mother are doing so." Kevin said.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

"Except yours of course!"

Jaune's spirit rosed from Nick and Kevin's words of encouragement.

"Now that we got that out of the way. How about we hurry up to the theater?" Nick then deactivated his weapons back into bracelets.

"Can I keep inspecting them?!" Ruby said. Giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe later. We're already behind and need to catch up with the others." Nick soon sped up his pace. With Ruby grabbed his ankle.

"Pleeaase! Just one more time!?"

"Come on Ruby! Stop acting like a child!" Nick proceeded to walk as the silver eyed girl was dragged along. Kevin and Jaune can only look on.

"She has a weapon fetish... doesn't she?" Kevin said.

"Yep... I'm sure she does" Jaune responded back.

* * *

After finally making it to Beacon, they ended up in the auditorium.

"Finally. Made it after getting held up by jackassery." Nick stated in annoyance while looking at Ruby.

"I just wanna see it. Is it that hard?" Ruby said, trying to look as sad as possible.

"Yeah Nick let her see it. What's the worse that can happen?" Nick looked to see that it was Mike. And tagging beside him was Yang.

'_Why am I not surprised?_' Nick thought to himself.

"We saved some seats for you." Yang said

"Well, I'll go on ahead and find myself a spot. Definitely will be seeing you... My rose." Kevin gave Ruby a wink.

"It was also cool meeting you Nick, Jaune. We definitely gotta talk more." And with that, Kevin walked off.

"Yeah catch you later." Jaune proceeded to finding himself a seat.

"Later."

As everybody went their separate ways, Jaune let out a sigh. "Wish I can find me a spot next to a cute girl."

The four sat down. Yang sat next to Mike, while Nick and Ruby sat next to each other. "So how's your first day going so far little sister?" Yang said, beaming at Ruby.

"Beside you leaving me and causing an explosion? Fire spreading everywhere and getting yelled at? Just peachy!"

"How bout you Nicky?"

"Besides Ruby constantly asking to see my weapons? Some stuck up bitch who swears she's better than everybody? Being around someone who can't take a hint of rejection? And a "knight" who barely has pride nor confidence in himself? No complaints."

"Sounds like you had a blast little bro!" Mike said. His arm around Yang's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I had a hell of a blast!" Nick had a huge smile on his face. Unbeknownst to Mike and Yang, he was being sarcastic.

As the they were talking a certain heiress was right behind them.

"You!" Weiss shouted, standing behind Ruby and Nick.

Ruby yelped and clung on to Nick's arm out of reflex.

'_And of course she shows up._' Nick thought.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded." said Yang who didn't believe her at first.

"Well what jackass goes around waving a semi-opened bottle of dust?" Nick stated, looking at Weiss and raising an eyebrow.

"What!? How dare you!" Weiss shouted furiously.

"Come on princess, I've been begging for a fight." Nick said with a smile.

However, Yang got in between the two. "Okaaay. Obviously it looks like we need a fresh on introduction." Yang motioned for Ruby to introduce herself.

"Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can go paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there, and that thug, who you seem oh so attach to!" Weiss said sarcastically as she pointed to Jaune who picks up the motion and Nick who was completely annoyed.

_'What a bitch.'_ Mike thought.

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really!?"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss said, "No. She then pulled out a pamphlet and gave it to Ruby.

"Dust for Dummies?" Nick read.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhhhh... what?" Ruby asked in confusion. Each word sounded like it was getting faster.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"I do!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again!" There was a look of shame on Ruby's face. Nick, having enough of Weiss and her attitude turned towards her with Ruby still attached.

"The hell is your deal?! She apologizes and you're still coming at her like that?!"

"Excuse me?!"Weiss was startled by the sudden outburst coming from the golden eyed teen.

"Honestly she should take back her apology cause you can't seem to take the stick out of your ass for one moment and just accept it!"

"Do you know who I am?! I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You cant talk to me like th-"

"I don't give a damn who you are! You're just some pompous ass princess who thinks she's better than everyone else due to being under daddy's coattails. Well let me tell you something. And hopefully, it might humble you a bit. Fuck you and your Schnee Dust Company!" Nick said it with so much anger while flipping her off.

Weiss was at a loss of words. Everyone was in a state of shock. "Oooooooo" Kevin was smiling at the fact someone finally said it. And a certain bow wearing girl also had a small smirk on her face.

Seeing the scene that just occurred, she knew she lost this verbal war. With her pride shattered, Weiss walked off. Tears forming around her eyes.

"And I thought I could get easy to anger." Yang said in shock.

"I hope she'll be ok?" Ruby looked towards Weiss' direction.

"She needed it. I'm sure Beacon don't need people who only care about showing off what they have." Nick's serious expression soon turned back to a normal look.

"I don't know. I just feel bad." Ruby couldn't be mad at the heiress. She just didn't have it in her to do so. "But... thanks Nick... for defending me." She was blushing and looking back at Nick whose head was turned away from her.

"Well... We're friends... And friends don't always need to thank each other... Ok?"

Ruby was shocked at the words that came out of Nick's mouth. Seeing that he considers her a friend. The young huntress couldn't help but be filled with joy. Although Ruby couldn't help that Nick was not looking her in the eye.

"And uhhh... Ruby?" Nick looked at Ruby with a completely red face.

"Yes?"

"Can you get off me? You're making me uncomfortable." And with that Ruby yelped and turned forward. A look of embarrassment and shame on her face.

As they finished, they looked up to the stage and saw Glynda Goodwitch. And then Ozpin. Who proceeded to speak on the microphone.

(_**Kimetsu no Yaiba OST Vol 2: Demon Squad/Slayer : 0:00 - 1:25)**_

"Good evening Future hunters. My name is Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Just to let you know...I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.

'_Wasted energy_?' Nick and Mike couldn't help but feel a bit offended at that part.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its up to you to take the first step."

Everybody looked up towards the headmaster. Many important future hunters looking towards. From a girl with spartan armor, to a man wearing Eastern Mistrali style clothing along side a orange hair girl. Kevin was also looking. Alongside Jaune. Blake also looked on alongside showing the back of a larger Male. Yang, Ruby, Mike and Nick looked forward, taking everything Ozpin said to heart.

"The first step huh? Well... Bring it on. We'll show you "Wasted Energy." As Nick sported a grin full of confidence, Ruby was the only one who noticed as she sported a small smile.

* * *

_**Honestly, I was gonna make this chapter longer by including the sleeping in the theater. But I exceeded my page limit. I was kind of surprised about that, so I decided to split it into two chapters.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Gambling on a Dream_**

Hearing Goodwitch state that everybody was sleeping in the amphitheater was not the kind of thing Nick was expecting to hear. But for some...

"Hell yeah! Time to show these ladies what they're missing out on!" Mike just walked out with a pair of red basketball shorts and a tight white tank top showing off his built figure.

"I don't see the excitement in this. We're only sleeping in the theater..." Nick suddenly realized. "And you and Yang better not be up to anything." Looking at Mike with disgust. He was wearing a black Tshirt and blue shorts. He also had on his silver over-the-ear headsets.

"I for one am pretty excited." The Bell brothers looked at Jaune in disbelief. He was wearing a whole bunny onesie that covered the feet.

"Is he serious?" Mike said. Unable to contain his laughter.

"Before you say anything stupid. At least let me ask." Nick walked up to Jaune. "Jaune, I need to ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Did you... throw up on the rest of you clothes so now you had no choice but to wear... that?" Nick ask with confusion on his face.

"No... this is my normal sleeping outfit. I always wear this to bed." Jaune said with a straight face.

"Looooseerrr." Mike muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Jaune somewhat heard Mike said something only for Nick to divert the possible shaming of his onesie.

"Oookaay! Well I won't hold you up Jaune. Catch you in the theater alright?"

"Sure thing." And with that, Jaune walked off.

"Pffftt what a loser. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mike couldn't stop laughing.

Nick could only look at the red eyed teen in annoyance as the walked to the theater.

* * *

As soon as they got to the theater, everybody was in their night wear. Some of the boys were trying to impress the girls. Some of the girls were eyeing the boys. Hormones were in the air.

"Damn... I'm loving the view." Mike could only drool with perverted thoughts as he look at all the girls with their "sleepwear".

"You and me both friend! " Mike look over to see Kevin. Who was wearing a black shirt with a blue cartoon hedgehog on it. He was also wearing basketball shorts that were above the knee.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked him.

"Kevin Silver. Nice to meet a man of culture." Kevin put his hand out. Only for Mike to look at him in disgust.

"What's with the above knee shorts?" Mike look at Kevin with a weird look.

"For air. Besides I'm not cut-up like you. So it's not necessary to wear baggy shorts." Pointing at both the the red eyed teen.

"Still though. Girls might get the wrong idea and think those are briefs. That or they might see something they won't like." Mike stated with a disgusted look.

"Let 'em think that. In the meantime, I'm gonna go find my rose." Kevin walked off into the sea of hormones.

"The hell did he mean by "his rose?" Mike asked

"Don't ask." Nick pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Well, come on. Let's go find the sisters."

* * *

Ruby, and Yang were all next to each other in a corner. The young reaper was writing in her journal. She wore a black tank-top with a heart-shaped wolf head in the front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and a blindfold. While the blond brawler wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts.

Yang crashed right next to her sister. "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here though." Ruby said, not even looking up.

"Not that they have my interest anyway." Yang said. Seeing that she already has one particular boy on her mind. Yang then saw Jaune who waved at her, only for her to cringe at the sight. Yang then looked over to see what her sister was doing. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are doing."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang squealed.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"What about Nicky? He's a cutie. Especially with his little chubby cheeks. They're so pinchable!"

"Well he does have pinchable cheeks... BUTITSNOTLIKETHAT!" Ruby threw a pillow at Yang's face.

Yang pulled off the pillow and turned to her sister. "What about the other two? Jaune... He's... nice... Don't know about Kevin though. He's a bit weird... And there's Weiss. So there you go that's three friends... and a boyfriend." Yang winked at Ruby during the last part. Ruby then threw another pillow at her.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. So I'm at two…" Ruby turns on her back. Groaning at the events that occurred today.

"Look, its only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang said. Trying her best to encourage her little sister.

"She's exactly right ya know?" The sisters look to see The Bell brothers walking towards them. "Don't let one bad experience ruin your chance at trying again." Mike said who soon was staring at Yang's direction.

"I'm definitely liking what I see." Mike looked to see Yang who was eyeing him up and down.

"Could say the same myself." Yang looked back at Mike.

"So what you girls talking about?" Mike asked the half sisters.

"Ruby here thinks she won't make any friends. But I'm trying to prove how wrong she is."

"Well I'm your friend. And I'm sure Nick is too..possibly even more... " Nick was not pleased at that last remark.

"Oh shut up." Nick said. The Bell brothers placed their mats next to the Xiao Long-Rose siblings.

"So I heard a little rumor that there's gonna be teams." Mike said.

"Really?! But can we decide who we wanna team up with?" Ruby asked.

"Hey... it's a rumor so I'm not sure how true it might be."

"Well I hope it's true. Cause I know who I would like to team up with?" The group of four looked to hear who said that. It was Kevin.

"Ewwww... what's with your shorts?" Yang said in disgust.

"Why has everybody been saying that to me?!" Keving said in annoyance. It seemed that nearly every single girl cringed at Kevin walking around the theater in those shorts.

"Don't feel too bad. There's someone worse off than you." Nick pointed towards Jaune, who seem ignorant of the smirks and snickers.

"Oh god..." was all Kevin can say. At least he counted his blessings.

"Well since you're here. Might as well-" not letting Nick finish his sentence, Kevin placed his mat between him and Ruby.

"Sleep... here."

"Thanks for having me guys!" Kevin said full of glee. Only for Nick to instantly regret his offer.

Mike then threw a blanket at kevin.

"What's this for?"

"Cover up. Don't nobody wanna have any "surprises" pop up."

Kevin wrapped the blanket around him. Embarrassed that he had to do so. "So, who's down for some cards?" Kevin took out a pack of playing cards. Masterfully removing the cards from. The deck and shuffling them with such fluidity..

"Damn his shuffling is so fluid. Guess I won't be able to cheat this time." Mike muttered.

"You what?" Nick glared at Mike.

"Nothing."

"Ok! So where gonna play a game called blackjack." Kevin declared.

"Oh! Oh! How do you play?!" Ruby excited. She placed her book away to join the others. Yang was right beside Mike, listening as Kevin declared the rules.

"It's simple. You just gotta get 21 or a number close to it. If you go past that number, then you bust."

"This will be payback for all the money I lost." Nick said. Wanting revenge for losing his lien during their ride to Vale.

"There's no money involve Nick. Just fun." Mike said.

"Alright! Let start the game!" Kev gave out one card face down to the others and one card on top.

Nick looked to see that he got a 3 and a 4 card. '_Ok... if I do this right I'll-_"

"Hey Kevin? I got a 10 and an ace. What does that mean?" Ruby said innocently.

"Huh?" Nick was so shocked. This was Ruby's first time playing a card game and she won! His golden eyes would've popped out of his socket if it could.

"That means you won! " Kev was happy that his crush won. Leaving Nick extremely angered.

"Great job Ruby!" Yang said. Giving her sister a hug.

"Not bad Ruby." Mike said.

"She cheated!" Nick huffed. Not believing that a someone "new" to this game get a 21.

"How is she gonna cheat if this is her first time playing!?" Mike said.

"I don't know! But I'll figure it out."

"This is gonna be fun." Yang said sarcastically.

And so they played another round. And then another. And then another. About an half hour later.

"Damn Nick... you suck." Kevin could not believe that someone can lose in a card game for thirty minutes straight.

"God dammit! How is it that I didn't win not once?" Ruby won 10 games. Mike won 7. Kevin won 4. And yang won 6. With Nick at 0.

"Don't worry Nick, I'm sure you'll win the next one." Ruby tried to encourage the golden eyed teen.

"I don't need your pity! I need a win!" Nick yelled.

"Somebody's competitive huh?" Yang muttered.

"I forgot to mention he can get like that." Mike said. "But it sure is funny as hell seeing him rage."

"Aw man. Sounds like you guys are having fun huh?" Everyone's attention diverted to the voice. He was a big, heavyset guy at around 7 feet. Sporting a short afro mohawk. He wore a large white tshirt and blue basketball shorts.

"Well duh? Where else are you gonna have a good time at?" Yang said.

"You wanna join us?" Mike said patting a seat for the big guy.

"Sure! Let me bring some snacks over!" The bug guy jetted to the other side.

"Cheer up Nicky. Maybe your bad luck will transfer over to the new guy." Yang tugged his cheek to which again, he slapped her hand away.

"Ok! I'm back!" The bug guy returned with a load of goodies. Ranging from chips, sodas, candies and-

"COOKIES!" Ruby was quick to try to snatch the baked good only for Yang to pull her back.

"We don't even know this guy from a hole in the wall. Don't go taking things from strangers."

"But I took stuff from Nick and he was a stranger." Ruby pointed towards nick as she said that.

"What?!" Kev yelled. Thinking about what she just said in a whole other direction.

"It was for guiding me around Vale!" Nick said. Making sure nobody got the wrong idea.

"Haha! You guys are a riot!" The big guy said. "Well to make sure everybody is comfortable, I'll introduce myself. My name is Torren Grant. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Ruby Rose!"

"Sup. I'm Yang Xiao Long"

"Kevin Silver."

"Michael Bell. Or Mike. "

"Nick Bell. Now let's start please." As the game was about to start. A new challenger wanted to enter.

"Hey guys. Room for one more?" Everybody looked to see Jaune standing over them.

"Of cour-" Mike placed a hand over Ruby's mouth as she talked.

"Listen as much as we would like to include you... we cant... be... cause."

"We're full of players. Sorry man." Kev lied. It wasn't that they were full. It was the fact that they didn't want to be the laughing stock for having someone who was wearing a bunny onesie to sleep.

"Well... I can watch?"

"Sorry Jaune. Can't have people watching over us. It might help others cheat." Nick glared at Mike as he said that.

"Oh... well... enjoy your game guys." Jaune's head slumped as he walked off.

"Don't worry Jaune, maybe nex time." Kev said with a smile.

Ruby felt bad for Jaune. She knew they could've included him. But didn't want to be associated with him due to his sleepwear.

"Alright, let's open the game!" Kev yelled.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

"Nick?"

"Leave me alone!" Nick said. His head was in his arms. For an hour straight, he did not win a single game. Ruby, with her God given luck won mostly all of them. With Mike right behind her in wins. Yang and Kevin were tied while Torren had at least a good amount of wins.

"Wow! Who would've thought I'd be able to keep up?" Torren said.

"The bad luck will transfer over to him huh?" Nick was glaring daggers at Yang.

"Hey. It's nobody's fault but yours." Mike said. "You just suck." A pile of cards was seen between Mike's legs. Nick couldn't believe it. He was cheating the entire time.

_'All this time! All this time!'_

"Cheating bastard!" Nick pounced on Mike while everyone tried to break up the fight.

"Come on guys stop it!" Yang tried to get Nick off of Mike. Ruby went to assist her sister. Kev backed away. Not wanting to be dragged into the fight.

"Give me back every lien I lost!" Yang and Ruby tried to restrain Nick while he was making an attempt to wrap his hands around his brother's neck.

"This was... for fun!" Mike was keeping Nick's hands from completely going around his neck.

"How strong is he?!" Yang yelled. Ruby was barely able to nudge him.

"Hahahahaha! Man this is fun." Torren was munching on a bag of chips. Watching as the Bell brothers were tussling on the ground.

The group of six were causing so much of a ruckus that a voice soon came out of nowhere.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to read here." Everybody came to a halt as they saw Blake. She was wearing pajamas that was a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt and a matching skirt. A black obi that's wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. She had a candle lit while she was reading a book.

Mike was shocked to see their faunus companion here in Beacon. He pushed Nick off and got up.

"That girl..." Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang said.

"Not really. She saw what happened today, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Mike said as he grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"The best way to get to know someone is to to talk them." Mike then pushed Ruby towards the girl who was reading a book.

"Knock em dead slugger!" Yell Mike.

"Good luck! My rose!"

"Good luck Ruby!"

"Whatever."

Ruby was basically thrown into the lion's den as she was face to face with the bow wearing girl. "Uhhhh...Hi." was the only words that Ruby was able to get out.

Blake took her eyes off her book to get a good look at Ruby. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" She asked with a look full of question.

"Yeah... but I wanted to thank you before you uhhhh... walked off." Ruby said with her hand out. "My name is Ruby." She stated with a smile now full of confidence.

"...ok." Blake nonchalantly said, as she continued to read her book.

"Help me..." Ruby whispered over to her sister and friends.

"Yang you go! Your sister needs you." Mike then pushed Yang towards the minefield of awkwardness.

"Hey! What are you-"

Yang glare at her boyfriend and the others. Seeing that they, except Nick was giving her a thumbs up. Yang had a hard time reading the bow wearing girl just as bad as her sister.

"Uh! Soooo... what's your name?"

"...Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister.

Blake's eyes glanced up a bit. But quickly went back into her book.

"I like your bow!" Yang stated.

"Thanks." Was all that Blake said.

"It goes great with your... pajamas."

"Riiight"

Mike, Kev, and Torren could only sigh at the girls pitiful attempt at befriending the all black wearing girl. Nick's was still depressed about losing that he didn't even bothered to look.

"So... nice night isn't it?" Yang said

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book... That I will continue to read... As soon as you leave..." Blake stated with a blank expression on her face.

''Sheesh! This is just pitiful.'' Mike sighed. Seeing that they was not doing a good job over there.

"Come on Nick! Let's go say hello to our good friend." Mike dragged Nick by his arms. His body limp due to racking up all of those loses. Blake was a bit surprised to see the bell brothers. Chuckling at Nick being dragged across the floor.

"Hey Blake. It's been a while." Mike said.

"Yes. It really has." Blake then looked at Nick. Who was face down on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Blake pointed at the curly haired teen.

"He's just mad that he lost in blackjack."

"Over a couple hundred times." Blake looked to see Kevin and Torren walking over towards the small circle.

"Hey. Names Kevin Silver."

"Torren Grant."

"Blake." She had a look that displayed annoyance. She didn't like being around crowds. She of course did not mind Nick and Mike because they somewhat know each other.

"So Blake. Whatcha reading?" Mike said showing the others how it's done.

"It's about a man with two souls.. each trying to take control of his body."

"That's Jekyll and Hyde." Mike stated.

"How did you know?" Blake was shocked that the red eyed teen was correct. She expected him to be more into reading the bodies of girls than books.

"An old friend of mine always love reading books. She always said that "Reading is fundamental." Or some crap."

"Is that so? Well you're certainly using those fundamentals to their fullest."

"Haha! You made a joke." Mike had a smile on his face.

"I like to read books." Blake soon turned towards Ruby. Who now had everybody's attemtion. "Yang would always read me bedtime stories about heroes." Ruby walked up to Blake with a kind smile on her face. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"Ooooh, the romantic type." Kev winked his eye at the silver eyed teen.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake then had a frown on her face. She decided to tell her the cold truth. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake felt the need to tell Ruby the cold hard truth. Only for Mike to intervene.

"I don't think it's childish one bit." Everyone looked towards Mike. "What's wrong with wanting to be what you dream?"

"I'm glad that there are people who still believe in things like that. I wish I had that mindset when I was younger." Torren said. Also agreeing with Ruby.

"Yeah! What's wrong with fighting for what's right?" Kevin said. Crossing his arms.

"Got anything to add?" Blake looked at Nick. Who soon lifted his head up from off the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with having a dream. So as long as you make an attempt to achieve it. Anything's possible." Ruby smiled at Nick's response. "Remember what we said to you about change?" Nick then got up. "Well it's like that. If you don't make that first step. Then who will?"

A small smile plaster across Blake's face. Seeing that Ruby had others who vouched for her dream. "Well if you believe so then I won't stop you."

"I know you won't. Because I hope that one day, you'll believe in your dream too." Ruby had a look of determination on her face.

"That's my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby tightly. Not seeing that she's falling for air.

Blake then let out a light chuckle. Realizing that they're not bad people. Just like Nick and Mike. "Well, it's a pleasure to ha-"

As soon as Blake was about to finish her sentence, Weiss stormed onto the scene in a nightgown and her hair down. Irritated that these fools are still up this late. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you people realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss then stared at Nick. If looks could kill, he'd already be dead. "Great. It's the degenerate."

"Great. It's the ice bitch!" Nick said with a tone full of anger. Ruby soon got in the middle.

"Come on guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said. Trying to play mediator.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss said.

"Wait! You're on her side!?" Nick spat.

"I'm on both of you guys sides!"

"What's the hell's your problem with my rose?! She's only trying to be nice!" Kevin yelled. Not liking the fact that Weiss was antagonizing Ruby.

"Well "Your Rose"! Is a hazard to my health!" The heiress spat at Kev.

What became an argument soon settled down when Torren came into the picture. "Oh man. You were the one that Nick yelled at during the assembly right!?" He pointed at Weiss. Soon recognizing her as the same girl who ran off in anger in the theater. "Yeah I knew I recognized you! Nick was all like "Fuck you and the Schnee Dust Company!". And you were like "My feelings!". Mike couldn't help but laugh at that.

Weiss soon growled. He face extremely red as she stared at Nick in anger for humiliating her earlier.

"This isn't over." And she walked off. With Nick flipping her off.

"Well... at least you got five friends now." Yang placed an arm around Ruby.

"Wait? Five?"

"Yeah! Mike, Torren, Kevin, Blake, and Jaune!"

"What about Nick?"

"Oh you know what he is?" Somehow, Yang was hit in the face again by another pillow.

Mike then took out his scroll. Realizing that it was extremely late. "Anyways, as fun as this been, I think it's time to hit the sack. And then to bed." Mike said. Causing Yang to laugh out loud.

"It was nice meeting you Blake." Ruby said. Waving goodbye to her alongside the others before walking off. Nick stood behind for a moment.

"So... You really think all that stuff she said was nothing but a load of crap?" Nick said looking at the bow wearing girl.

"Well... when you been through what I been through. You'll soon change your thoughts." Blake said.

"Well... good thing you haven't lived my life then huh? Have a good night Blake." And then Nick left.

"Same to you Nick." Blake then stared at her book. Thinking about the golden eyed teen's last words.

'_Just what type of life have you lived that could possibly be worse than mine?_' Blake then blew her candle out. Calling it a night herself.

* * *

_**This was suppose to had been with Chapter 7. But apparently, I wrote so much that I ended up maxing out the number of letters (about 30,000). So I had to split it into 2 chapters. Anyways, Next chapter is the initiation. So be on the lookout for that.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The Initiation**_

In the locker room, two individuals were conversing... well... one was mainly conversing. About ways of making sure that they were on the same team. The talkative one, the girl, was wearing a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. What stuck out was her orange hair and turquoise eyes.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

The other, who is a quiet young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matching the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture said possibly the smartest thing in this one sided conversation so far.

"Nora?" The stoic young man said .

"Yes Ren?" The girl now named Nora said with a jovial tone.

Ren took his weapons, which were smgs with blades, and slipped them in his sleeves."I don't think sloths make any kind of noise."

The short silence came to an end when Nora gleefully said "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together! But not together-together."

Ren let off a smirk as he closed his locker. "Come on Nora let's go." And the two walked off.

"Wonder what those two was so worked up about?" As the locker closed, Ruby looked at the not together couple heading out.

"Who knows?" Yang shrugged. "But you seem so awfully chipper this morning!"

"Nope. I'm just happy that my sweetheart gets to finally do the talking. " Ruby took her compacted scythe from out the locker and drooled at the thought of finally using her weapon.

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. Hundreds of others are. If you're gonna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Ugggghhhh, you sound like dad." Ruby groaned at her sister's words. "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need grow up by making friends! I drink milk!" Ruby placed her hands on her hips, sounding as prideful as she can be.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Ruby eeped at what was heard so she turned around to see that it was Nick and Mike.

"Nick! Mike!" Ruby was surprised to see the Bell brothers. Armed and ready to go.

"So. You guys ready for the initiation?" Yang was absolutely pumped.

"Come on! We were born ready! Right Nick?"

"Of course." The two fist bumped each other.

"But back to the subject at hand... Your sister is right. You need to interact with others in order to grow as a person. Not by just drinking milk. That's two different concepts Ruby."

"Ugh... and I thought you were on my side Nick?" Ruby pouted.

"Considering yesterday? The feelings mutual" Nick said with smug.

"So I'm guessing that means you and Ruby are gonna be partners?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Honestly, I want Ruby to find her own partner." Yang sighed." Don't get me wrong, I would love more than anything to be there for her. But she also gotta grow as a person in order to become a better huntress."

Mike looked at Nick. Who was talking with Ruby. '_Maybe I should go and find my own partner. Nick would be fine with Ruby_.'

"Mikey? Is everything ok?" Yang was staring at her boyfriend. Who was deep in thought.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. That's all." Yang held his hand. She knew he was thinking about his brother going on and finding himself a partner. Call it a sibling intuition.

"I'm sure he'll be fine! I mean look. If anything, he and Ruby will be great partners."

Mike can see his brother sporting a smile. It was a small one. But he can see that being around Ruby is slowly helping him change.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Yang kissed him in the cheek before walking to Ruby.

"Anyways, come on Rubes let's get going." Yang grabbed Ruby by her cloak and dragged her off.

"See you at the cliff Nick!" Ruby yelled. Nick gave her a small wave.

* * *

"This is ridiculous! there's no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday! I could've remembered having to count that high!" Jaune's was in major distress. Something which the Bell brother's caught up on.

"Everything's alright Jaune?" Nick said the blonde knight.

"Hey Nick. I can't find my locker... think you can help me out?"

The golden eyed teen felt that Jaune could use the extra help so decided to assist him. "Sure, why not. Mike you down?"

"Nah.. I'm just gonna head off to the cliff. See ya there." Mike then walked off. Seemingly satisfied with what he's seeing.

Another conversation was starting out between Weiss and another girl. She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular, showing that she was at her physical peak. She had on an outfit that could best be described as that of a spartan.

"So Pyrrha. Have you given it any thought as to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone would be eager to unite with such a strong individual such as yourself?" Weiss asked the spartan teen.

"I'm not quite sure. I was planning to let the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated with a humble response.

"I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together?" Weiss asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"That sounds grand." Pyrrha seem happy at the offer. Unbeknownst to Weiss, she was a bit annoyed. But didn't let Weiss know.

"Great!"

And Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Weiss had her own motives for forming a team with her. Having her own delusions of grandeur. _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now - we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!'_

"Look at you. You look like you're up to no good." Weiss was soon brought back to Remnant. She turned to see that it was Nick behind her.

"You know, grinning like that will only have people see your true intentions."

Pyrrha let out a chuckle. It seems that someone said exactky what was on her mind about the heiress.

"Great. It's the brute . What do you want? I hope you're not trying to join us?" Weiss hissed towards the golden eyed teen.

"Honestly, I couldn't give a damn about who you're forming a team with. I was helping Jaune find his locker."

"Hello I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The red haired spartan greeted Nick with her hand out. Nick was completely shocked by who this person is.

'_What the hell is she doing here?!_' Nick couldn't believe his eyes. Pyrrha Nikos? Here? In Beacon. And judging from the look he is receiving. She was scanning the teen as if she was trying to remember something. Nick soon snapped out his disbelief.

"Oh.. Nicholas Bell... You can call me Nick." Nick brought his hand out to shake hers. She continued to stare at him. Mainly at his eyes.

"Im sorry. It's just that...you... look familiar." Pyrrha said. "Have we met before? Sanctum Academy by chance?"

"Uhhh... no... We haven't... Sorry." Nick was trying to rush past the subject.

"Ok, now can you leave? I'm trying to see who else I can get to make MY-our team great!"

"You know what else would be great? Me... Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune soon appeared in front of the three. Surprisingly full of bravado.

"Oh great! Not you too! What do you want?" Weiss cross both of her arms agains her chest.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha waved toward Jaune who pushed her out of the way.

"Yeah yeah. So Weiss, couldn't help but hear your fondness of me yesterday. " Jaune was flexing his "muscles " towards the Schnee.

'_Im pretty sure being call "tall, blonde and scarggly was more of an insult. Best not bruise his ego though.'_ Nick thought.

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, I've been hearing rumors about _~teams~._ I was thinking maybe you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

Weiss scoffed at his request to form a team with him. Jaune's ego was extremely inflated. Which was a farcry from how he was acting when Nick first met him.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprise of four students each." Everyone turned to Pyrrha.

"Well that-" Nick was interrupted by Jaune who ran up to Pyrrha.

"You don't say? Well, hot stuff, play your cards right, and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

'_Yeah as long as he don't throw up on you during bullhead rides._' Nick thought in annoyance of being interrupted.

"Jaune... is it?" Weiss got in between Pyrrha and Jaune. "Do you have the slightest idea of who you're talking to?" She was hoping that it would bring him down a peg.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." Jaune was straight googly eyed for the Schnee.

"I think you meant Ice Bitch?" Nick said with a smile full of smug. He was not pleased with Weiss and her brown nosing, only to have daggers being stared at him by her.

"Ignoring that degenerate over there. This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss stated while pointed to the spartan.

"Hello again." Pyrrah waved at the boys.

"Hey." Nick was the only one who waved back due to Jaune not paying attention.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune said with confusion.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. A new record!" Weiss was getting a bit annoyed with Jaune's ignorance.

"The what?"

"Seriously?" Nick looked at the blonde with confusion. How could he not know about the Mistral tournaments? It's held every year and is broadcast on the television!

Weiss had enough of the ignorance and basically yelled out something maybe Jaune and Nick(who did not care) would know. "She's on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Flailing her hands like a mad woman.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Weiss and Nick just stared at Jaune in disbelief.

"Just how dumb is he?" The two said in disbelief. Weiss scoffed at Nick. Annoyed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, with that said, I've had enough stupidity for today." And with that Nick walked off.

"It was nice meeting you... Nicholas." Pyrrha said.

"Same... And call me Nick. Jaune. Ice Bitch." Weiss scoffed at his nickname towards her. Nick then walking off.

As the golden eyed teen was walking through the corridor, he was reminiscing about something from the past.

'_Never would've thought I'd see her again after all this time._'

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

(**_Saiyuki Reload Blast OST: Soft Time_**)

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Two students who wore the sanctum academy uniform were sitting on the bench by the fountain. One of them had short curly hair and the the other had long red hair. She seemed extremely nervous.

"Man... Today was boring as hell." The curly haired teen huffed.

"The only time you put any effort into anything is combat training." The red head dsid in as joking manner.

"That's not true! I've put plenty of effort into studying." The Male teen huffed.

"Only because I have to force you to do so."

"Well thank goodness I have a good study buddy to help keep me in the right track huh?" The two shared a good laugh. The laughter soon stopped and the curly haired teen looked at the red head with a serious face

"So Pyr? What's this all about?

The red head girl had her head down. She couldn't look him in the eye. "Well...  
I was thinking about participating in the Mistral tournament."

"Well that's good news isn't it?" The boy said with a surprised look on his face. Pyrrha knew how encouraging her friend was. But she felt that her reasons for competing might make him think differently of her.

"You're the only one who knows about my family situation. About how we barely have any money. If I participate and win this year's tournament, our financial problems will no longer exist." The girl had a head down. "You must probably think that I'm being selfish... huh?"

"Of course not." The girl looked at the boy. "Pyr, Don't think you're selfish for doing what's right for you and your family." A look of surprised spread across her face.

"Most people are probably going to enter the tournament for the fame and clout behind the title." The golden eyed teen then looked the the red head's emerald eyes. "But you're fighting for a more positive cause. Honestly, there's not a lot of people who can say they're entering to better the lives of their families. I find it incredible. " Pyrrha couldn't help but blush at her friend's words.

"You're also incredible. I'm surprised that you don't participate in the tournament. You fight with so much ferocity that people consider you and your brother the strongest students in our academy."

"I wish. I still can't beat either you or him. You know, they've been calling you the Invicible girl cause you've never been touched in battle." The teen joked.

She then stared at the young man for a moment. His golden eyes glistening in the sun.

"... I "

Pyrrha tried to say something but he beat her to the punch.

"Pyr...Good luck in the upcoming Mistral Tournament. " Pyrrha couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

"Thank you... Guren."

The following day, Guren and his brother stopped attending classes. Pyrrha tried to find information on his whereabouts but to no avail. She was deeply saddened that her only friend just disappeared off the face of the planet.

Winning the tournaments four years in a row, while great. Created a stigma where people thought that she was too good to associate with them. This made her feel alone. But she knew that Guren was the one person who would never look at her in such a way. She was surprised to see someone who resembled him. She couldn't help but go back to that final moment she had with him.

'_That boy. He...looks just like him._' Pyrrha thought as she saw him walking off.

"So Weiss? Offer still stands. " Weiss looked to see that Jaune was winking towards Weiss. All up in her personal space.

"Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" She was brought back to the real world by Weiss' request.

Jaune looks back just in time to see a spear strike him, sending the wannabe leader flying across the locker room.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled.

An announcement plays on the intercom system. It was Glynda Goodwitch with an announcement. "Would all remaining first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

* * *

Everybody was by the Beacon Cliff. Numerous young hunters who are ready show the world that they got what it takes. Each student was standing on a launching pad. In front of them was non other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. And his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Heeeey, Ms. Goodwitch!" Mike waved at Glynda with look of lust. Nick could only shake his head.

Glynda walked towards the Bell brothers. "I'm glad to see that you two showed up."

"Of course!" Nick said with a smile. "Since we have no other choice!"

Goodwitch could only glare at Nick and his fake smile. She calmed herself down to give the boys a fair warning.

"Now remember, this isn't a Coliseum. Emerald Forest is a dangerous place. So listen to the rules and follow them."

"I'll be sure to write that down in my list of places that isn't a Coliseum." Glynda was annoyed by Nick's sarcasm. She decided to just walk away before she used her semblance against the teen.

"Well now... I see there's a type you don't like." Mike said with glee.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" The Bell brothers looked at Jaune. Who was in a very depressed state.

"Jaune my boy... with confidence, there's also game. And sadly, You just don't got either." Mike placed a shoulder on Jaune, smiling as jovially as he can. And possibly damaging his self esteem.

"Doesn't mean you should tell him that." Nick whispered towards his brother. He then turned his head towards the blonde knight. "Look Jaune. I may not be a shining example like this one. But there is one thing that I feel would work. And that's to try to have faith in yourself."

Jaune perked his head up to see Nick giving him a small smile. "Thanks man... hard to believe you two are brothers though?"

"... Yeah."

"Wow... the view is beautiful." Ruby was awestruck by the view in front of them. The Emerald Forest. An expansive forest filled with luscious greens, and dangerous Grimm.

"Not as beautiful as you... My rose." Which of course was ruined when Kevin made an attempt at flirting with her. Ruby could only give the skinny teen a confused look.

"Ugh! Could you be please be quiet?! Your attempts at wooing her is almost as pitiful as Jaune's towards me." Weiss hissed towards Kevin.

The skinny teen flipped her off. '_Bitch.'_

"Someone tried to talk to you? Surprised you ain't freeze their balls off with that glare of yours?" Torren joked. Causing him and Kev to laugh.

"Ugh! You-"

"Ahem!" Everybody turned to Ozpin.

(_**Dr. Stone OST: Find A Way**_)

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teamates... today." Glynda decided to address what was on everybody's mind.

"HELL YEAH! We get to choose who we want right? Well I know who I want!" As if it wasn't obvious. Kevin wanted to team up with Ruby.

Yang on the other hand, was staring intently at Mike. '_Hopefully I met up with him before anybody else_.' Yang was excited and nervous at the thoughts of Mike being in her team.

"Mr. Silver, please don't state who you obviously want to be your partner out loud. It won't be how you imagine it." Glynda pointed at Kevin. Who was already embarrassed about being called out for his excitement.

"Sorry... Ms. Goodwitch." Kevin's face lit up in embarrassment.

Ozpin decided to continue. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in Beacon. It would be of best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."

The Bell brothers fist bumped at the possibility of their team up. While Ruby groaned .

"That said, the first person you make eye contact with-" Kevin looked straight at Ruby. His brown eyes completely wide with glee. "AFTER landing! Will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whhhaaaatttt!?" Kevin and Ruby was completely shocked. Kevin due to the possibility of not teaming up with Ruby. While Ruby due to the possibility of not teaming up with Yang. In the background you can hear someone say "See? I told you!"

"Ahem!" Ozpin once again attraction the attention of the downers. "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

"hehehe... oh man." Jaune was a nervous wreck for some reason.

Nick couldn't help but look at him. '_I don't know why... but there's something about him that's been bothering me since the first time I met him._'

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune nervously raised his hand. "Yeah, um sir?"

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin was obviously ignoring Jaune's plea.

Everyone was striking a pose as the prepare to be launched off. The Bell brothers cracking their knuckles. Kevin grasping his twin daggers while Torren grasped the hilt of his oversized sword. Yang raises her fists while Ruby readied herself. Some already being launched off.

Jaune couldn't help but be terrified at what he's looking at. "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin gave the blonde knight a sly smile. "No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune's teeth started chattering. Not wanting to hear what he think he might hear.

Kevin's launchpad goes of and sends him up in the air. Mostly trying to show off to Ruby, he did multiple backflips and twists while in the air.

"No. You will be using your own "landing startegy."

Jaune's face turned completely pale. Torren, and two other students launched off.

"Uh-huh... Yeah.

Yang stares at Mike. She gives him a wink and puts on a pair of aviators, and then flies off. "Woo-hooooooooo!"

'_Damn that's hot_.' Mike thought. "Well little bro. Catch you in the forest." And with that, he was launched.

Ruby continues to look at Nick

"Good luck Nick." Ruby smiled at the golden eyed teen. The young reaper puts on her brave face and gets launched off with Nick right after her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." as Jaune was ready to finish his question, he and Nick were launched off at the same time. Every young prospect, high in the clouds. Ozpin stares at the scene, while taking a sip from his drink.

"Good luck everyone... Especially to you Mr. Arc."

* * *

_**Finally. I know it felt like I was dragging the hell out this story. But now the initiation starts. I was also thinking about making side stories for the OCs. Of course they won't be the main story, but will have their separate page. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ashura**

_'Ok, so from the looks of things the tree branches are my safest bet of making a safe landing.'_ Nick looked around him to see many hunters landing in the forest. He was soon alerted by a girlish scream was actually louder than his headphones. He turned around and was shocked by who owned the voice.

"JAUNE?!" Nick was shocked to see the blond knight grabbing on his hoodie for dear life.

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I CANT MAKE A-!

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I JUST CANT!"

Nick soon came to a realization about the blonde knight. From how he clumsily handled his sword, not knowing about Sanctum, one of the top junior academies. The Mistral Tournament. Even that embarrassing bunny onesie!

_'Holy shit... This guy's way out his league.'_

Nick was able to remove Jaune's death grip off his leg. But that only led to him flailing uncontrollably.

"Ok Jaune just cal-" With a flailing kick to his head, Nick was knocked unconscious.

"Oh Crap! NICK!" Jaune yelled. He watched in horror as his possible savior was spiraling uncontrollably in the air due his current state. Unbeknownst to the blonde however, he would soon be saved.

Tired eyes soon opened. Their sight looking left and right to scan the area. The sight soon looks to see that vines are around. Nicholas Bell was in a sticky situation as he was hanging upside down.

"God dammit! I should've knew from the start about him!" Nick yelled out in annoyance. "God damn coward!"

Nick then pondered on his situation. Seeing that he would be able to fall without accumulating any damage, he activated his Weeping Willow into its Grimm Killer mode.

'_Might as well test them out as clippers before hand_.' Nick the sliced them up. Allowing himself to be free.

With quick reflexes, The golden eyed teen brace his feet on the tree, allowing him to zip from tree to tree to soften his landing.

"Well now. Guess I made the right choice in adding these blades to Weeping Willow huh?" Nick looked around and wiped the leaves off of his clothes and his head. But realized something was missing. "My headphones!" Nick was frantically patting his head which after the first time, should've known they weren't on him. "I can't find my-"

He saw them in the middle of the ground. 'Oh.' As he picked them up, he wiped any dirt that might've been on them and placed them around his neck.

"Now that that's settled. I need to know where I'm at." He said to himself. "Thanks to that sissy Jaune, I ended up being knocked out for a bit. Mike might've got tired of waiting and went ahead. Looks like I'll have to go and-" As he was about to finish his sentence, he saw the bushes in front of him move.

"Something's here?" Nick whispered to himself

Thanks to his eyesight, Nick was able to see ears twitching in the bushes. Over twenty of them. "Beowolves. Judging from how many... I'd say about a dozen." Nick was right on the money. Twelve Beowolves soon came out the bushes. Completely durrounding him.

'_That Grimm Encyclopedia sure came in handy_.' Nick was absolutely focused. The scene soon changed to an underground arena. Thousands of people were cheering loud. The announcer, a beautiful blond wearing a revealing dress soon comes to the center.

(_**Kengan Ashura OST: Chance)**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAVE A SPECIAL EVENT GOING ON TODAY!" The announcer yelled towards.

"INTROUDUCING OUR CHALLENGER. FIVE FEET EIGHT INCHES WEIGHING AT 172 POUNDS! THE CURRENTLY UNDEFEATED FIGHTER OF PURGATORY WITH OVER 300 WINS!" The announcer then pointed towards Nick, who was bouncing on his heels. Completely calm and composed.

"THE ASHUUUUUURAAAAAAA!" The crowd erupts into a ear deafening cheer.

"CHALLENGER WILL BE FIGHTING OFF AGAINST... YOU GUESSED IT! TWELVE HUNGRY BEOWOLVES! THEY LOOK HUNGRY AND READY TO EAT FLESH!"

The crowd boos at the surrounding Grimm.

"NOW THEN! FIGHTERS READY?!" Nick activates his headphones into his mask and got into his fighter's stance.

"BEGIIIIINNN!"

**_Nicholas Bell (The Ashura)_ VS _Pack of Beowolves_ (_Grimm_)**

Nick looked at each Beowolf. "Which one of you is first?" Pointing to each one. Once he was finished he stopped and pointed at the leader. An Alpha. "Ok then...You!" Withun seconds, he was soon within the range of the Alpha. Within a few seconds, a flurry of blows launched in its abdomen. Judging from the dents in the area, about 30 punches struck the Grimm. What came next was a devastating uppercut.

"ORA!" Which upon contact, instantly decapitated the Alpha's head clean off. Its head sent high into the sky as it started to dissolve.

'_Heh. It feels like punching a HUMAN. But... better.'_ Nobody could see it, but Nick had a devilish grin on his face.' He looked to see the other Beowolves tremble at the sight of his murderous aura.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'll say it anyway. The choice is yours. Either get the hell out of here... or die." Soon they started to charge at him.

Nick stepped his left leg first. Rotating his hips, he sent a devastating roundhouse kick towards the one that charged at him first. The force of the kick was so great that it cause the Grimm to spin around rapidly. The others continued to lunge at him. The Beowolf that was charging headfirst was met with a skull shattering straight. Causing its head to explode from the impact.

He then grabbed the tail of another and started twirling it around like a flail. Striking multiple Grimm at once. Once he finished using it as a makeshift weapon. He then stomped on its head as he had no more use for it. The lone Beowolf was standing there as Nick stare at it. His piercing gold eyes staring at the beady reds that was the Grimm's. He continued to walk towards the Beowolf. It soon began to back away, as if it actually understamd the concept of fear.

"Should've took the offer when you had the chance!" In a burst of speed Nick jumped extremely high into the air. Landing his foot on top of the Grimm's head. The power in that stomp caused a huge crater to form in the ground.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! NOT EVEN GRIMM CAN STOP THE ASHURA!" As if on cue, the arena reverted back into the forest. Nick looked down to see the dead Grimm. It's body starting to dissolve. Revealing Nick's foot which he cleanly stomped into the Grimm's skull. Steam came out of his mask as it changed back to headphones. The same for his gauntlets and graves, which turned back to bracelets respectively.

Nick jumped out the crater to look around to see of there was anymore left. To his surprise, someone came out of the bushes.

"Ruby! Are you OK?! I heard fighting so I ran all the way-" It was none other than Kevin. Who realized that instead of Ruby, it was Nick who was standing by a crater.

"Woah..." Kevin couldn't believe what he saw. The dozen of Grimm dissolving around Nick. "What the hell happened here?!"

"A show... partner."

"Huh?... Part... ner?"

"That's right. Remember what Ozpin said on the cliffs?"

Kev soon remembered Ozpin's words. '_The first person you make eye contact with AFTER landing! Will be your partner for the next four years_.'

"Nooooooooo!" Kev fell to his knees. He was in a state of disbelief. While Nick was a good guy, he was hoping to team up with the girl he like so that he can get close with her during his time in Beacon. And with that gone, he had no other way in doing so.

'_Great job Jaune_.' Nick huffed. "Come on Kev, I know this isn't what you want. But from now until four years later, we're a team and we gotta make the best of it."

Kevin got up sluggishly. Completely devoid of spirit. Nick could only look at his partner in annoyance. '_He's really being so damn dramatic_.'

The Bush next to Kevin shook. A Beowolf came out. Ready to swipe the skinny teen's head off.

"Shit! Kev!" Nick yelled. As the the beowolf finished his swipe, he saw that Kevin was uninjured. While the Grimm itself ended up being decapitated. Causing the golden eyed teen to stare in shock.

'_Holy shit! Not only did he dodge that slash, but he killed that Grimm so... quickly! Does that have something to do with his semblance?!_' Nick shook himself out his disbelief. And ran towards his partner. "Kev! How the hell did you do that?!"

"Does it matter?" Kev said gloomly.

"Well whatever you did. It was incredible."

"Yeah..."

"Well anyway... Let's go get that relic, meet up with the others and get the hell out of here."

"You do that."

The skinny teen looked at the dissolving Grimm. Not even interested due to losing out on his ideal partner. Nick knew that Kevin was disheartened about the Ruby situation. He also knew that this could get the two of them into a dangerous situation in the forest.

And it made him angry. Angry that he was sad about a girl who basocally preferred the comfort of weapons than people. So he was going to stop the situation before it started. He went up to Kev, and punched him square in the face. Causing him to hit a tree.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. Nick soon walked up to the skinny teen. Grabbing him by his hood and lifting him up.

"Ok! I'm gonna nip this in the bud before your "depression" ends up getting the both of us killed!" Nick yelled.

"I understand I'm not the partner you want. Believe me. I wanted to meet up with Mike and team up with him. But it seems that fate had other plans for us. If we get out of this alive, you can make all the attempts you want on trying to get Ruby or any other girl to be your girlfriend. But in order to do that, we need to WORK TOGETHER in order to pass this damn initiation! So what are you going to do Kev?! Cause I'll leave you ass here to die if you choose wrong!"

Nick looked Kevin in his eyes. The skinny teen could see that Nick put his own feelings aside about his partnership and was willing to make it work. Kev soon sighed. Seeing the errors of his ways.

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm acting like a asshole when you're basically trying to be a good partner. I'll do better. Not as a partner, but also as a friend. That's a promise." Nick soon had a small smile on his face. He let Kevin go and placed his hand out. Kev soon accepted his handshake.

"You have my back, I have yours." Nick said.

"Right back at ya."

10 minutes after walking through the forest, Nick felt the need to see how far ahead they had until they reached the temple. "Hey Kev? Think you can see how far we are?"

"Yeah. Just a sec." In a flash, Kev went from being on the ground, to the top of a very tall tree. "Not too far! We're close!" Nick was still amazed at Kev's speed, who returned back down as fast as he went up.

"I have a question?" Nick asked.

"Go on ahaead."

"That speed? Is that your semblance?"

"Oh no... I'm just that fast." Kev bragged.

"You're just as fast as Ruby... possibly even faster."

"Well I am known as the God of Lightning." Kevin bragged.

"But speed isn't your semblance."

"Of course not. This is." Kevin soon started generating electricity around his hand. Nick was in shock. "By allowing electricity to course through my body, I can basically become as fast as lightning. I can also shoot out lightning in case you were wondering."

"I didn't think it was posibble to use your semblance in mor ways than one. I can see why for the epithet. "

"Thanks man. What about you?" Nick was completely silent for a moment, but soon spoke up.

"I don't have one."

"What?! Did you not see what you did in that forest? That's crazy that you don't have one?!"

"Well... I guess there's a reason for everything huh?"

"I'm guessing God must've decided you were OP enough." Kevin let out a hearty laugh. "In case you were wondering, that's short for overpowered. You know, I play games." Nick surprising chuckled at the joke.

"Same here."

"What's your favorite game?"

"Urban Brawler."

"Get out! That's my favorite also!"

The two began to talk about their favorite game as they made their way to the forest. In the back of Nick's mind, he thought about the fact that he doesn't have a semblance.

_'I honestly hope you're right about that_.'

* * *

**Chapter 10.5: The God of War and The Destroyer**

As Mike was flying through the air, he was soon ready to deploy his landing strategy. By igniting his greaves, he then aimed the flames towards the ground in order to soften his landing. To which he set the ground around him in flames.

"A little flashy. But it got the job done." Behind Mike was a tree set in flames. "Bow then." Mike then climbed up a tree. "This is a perfect spot. Now I'll just wait here for Nick. Then we'll be on our way to collect our relic"

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"What the hell is taking him so long? He should've been here about now." Mike was getting a bit annoyed. It shouldn't take him that long to get to his location. "Maybe he probably ending up getting found by someone?" Seeing that as a possibility, Mike decided to leave.

"Hopefully it isn't Jaune. That guy just dosen't look like he could fight himself out of a paper bag."

Suddenly, he heard the bushes shake. _'Something's here.'_ A pack of Beowolves came out of the bushes. They started to surround the red eyed teen. Ready to make the first strike.

(_**Devil May Cry 5 OST: Roar Roar Roar**_)

"Who's a bunch of good boys?" Mike soon press something on his bracelets and greaves. Soon a black metal started to form up to his forearms. The same metal then formed on up to his knees. Lines were on each of the limbs.

"Ok! Who wants a treat?!" He took out a two dust cartridge and placed it into each of his gauntlets. With blazing speed, he went up to one of the Beowolves. He struck the Grimm with a multitude of punches. Each one with the force of a truck.

The Grimm's head was pushed into its body after the flurry of punches. But what came after was the true effect of the fire dust. The Grimm blew up, creating an area of affect around most of the pack and instantly setting them on fire.

"Whoops. Guess I put too much dust into them." Mike released the dust cartridges in his gauntlets. Taking out two more and placing them into his greaves.

"Come on little puppies! I'll take ya out for a walk! Come on!" The red eyed teen was taunting the Grimm. Causing the remaining three to charge at him. Placing a hand on the ground, he started to perform a windmill. Sending all three Grimm in the air.

A flaming tornado emitted as he went in a low flare. He then jump In the air to deliver a spinning kick each Grimm. Disintegrating each one per kick. Once he was finished, a circle of ash was formed around him.

"Good thing I bought over 200 lien worth of fire dust." Mike got up and then wiped the the dust off of himself. As he did, he felt another presence in the bush. With blinding speed, half of a Grimm's body was sent to a tree. 'Shit... that was a Ursa. Well what's left of it.'

"My bad! Wasn't looking where I was swinging!" Mike soon saw someone coming out of the bushes. To his surprise, it was Torren.

"Well now. I guess I don't have to look for a partner anymore." Mike walked up to Torren.

"I guess so." They gave each other a firm handshake. Signifying their partnership. Torren looked around and saw burn marks and patches of grass missing in the vicinity. "I gotta say. You did a number on the Grimm here."

"Well you know? Gotta make a first impression. Saw what you did to the Ursa." Mike pointed to the dissolved bisected Ursa on the tree.

"Well you know? Gotta make a first impression." Mike knew he found himself a good partner in Torren.

"Nice. Well let's go make haste to the temple. We might run into the others."

"Sure thing."

* * *

In Ozpin's headquarters, he and Glynda watch a rewind of Nick's battle with the Grimm in the forest.

"Those four wiped out the Grimm like they were mere playthings. " Glynda was watching the video clips of Nick and the others fighting Grimm. "The Bell brothers' skill surely speak for themselves. And Mr. Silver's speed... it's astounding. He's possibly even faster than Ms. Rose. And Mr. Grant easily sliced an Ursa in half."

Ozpin took a sip from his cup of coffee. "With proper training and guidance. They might end up being the next Team STRQ. Possibly...even greater."

"Are you serious?" Glynda couldn't believe Ozpin's statement about being the next greatest team in Beacon. That's an accomplishment not many hunters can achieve.

"Who knows? Only time can tell." Ozpin looks at the computer as he sees the boys running towards the temple.

* * *

_**Finally, we're in the Emerald Forest. Nick met up with Kev while Mike met up with Torren. So far, I'm having a clear view as to what I'm gonna have them fight in the forest. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Players and Pieces**

"Dammit. I knew I should've ate before we left. I'm hungry as hell." Mike and Torren have been walking through the forest for fifteen minutes. He looked at his partner, who he realized had a big bag on his back. "Please tell me you got some food on you?"

"Yeah man! What you need?"

"Anything!"

Torren went into his bag and took out a couple of snacks and a soda. "Here bro. Gotta keep your energy up. Never know what we might run into."

"Thanks man. Glad to have you as a partner." The two stopped to have a snack. After he finished, he let out a satisfying yell. "Man! That hit the spot! Alright let's keep going."

As they continued to walk towards the temple in the dark, Torren saw two familiar faces trekking the forest.

"Hey Mike, ain't that your girlfriend and that Blake chick over there?" Mike squinted his eyes a bit and to his surprise, it was.

"Yang! Over here!" Mike waved. Yang looked to see who said and her name and to her surprise, it was the one person she was looking for.

"Mikey!" Yang ran over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. Mike's face was completely in her assets. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Well you know? I was around and saw something I like."

"Must've been a "Yanging" sight. She said.

"Hahahahaha! That was a good one."

"Uhh... I dont think now is the time for foreplay guys." Mike took his head out and saw Blake.

"Oh wow! So you and Blake are partners?!"

"Yeah! I ran into her not too long ago!" As the two caught up on what happened to them after landing, Blake and Torren was standing next to each other. Seeing that the silence between them was awkward, he decided to break the ice.

"Shrimp chips?" Torren handed out a bag of chips with a animated shrimp on the bag. Surprisingly, the bow wearing girl took the item.

"...Thanks."

* * *

As the now group of four walked towards the temple they decided to talk about what happend woth them so far.

"And because he didn't show up, I had no choice but to leave. I hope he's alright though." Mike was a bit worried about Nick making it to the temple. He knew that Nick was studying about them through that book. But reading about them and fighting them are two different things.

"I'm sure he's fine. Knowing him, he probably met up with Ruby and is now on their way to-" Yang completely stopped as she saw Nick and Kev coming from an opposite path.

"Nick!"

"Mike!?"

"Nicky?"

"Yang!?"

"Kev!"

"Torren!"

"Blake."

Everybody was happy to see eachother.

"Where the hell were you?! I waited almost 20 minutes for you?!" Mike said while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Long story. But I met up with Kev. So now, we're partners." Nick said pointing at Kevin. The happy monent ended when everybody saw Kevin's face. Which seem to had swelled up from the punch that Nick gave him.

"The hell happend to you?" Mike said.

"... I fell."

"Into someone's fist?" Blake said.

"He didn't fall." Everyone turned to the golden eyed teen. "When we was fighting the Grimm, one of them avoided my punch and I... accidentally struck Kev." A short silence broke through. It was as if they didn't believe him, until Mike spoke up.

"Yeah watch out for those hands! They're licensed to kill!" Mike began to laugh.

"Noted." Kev said with a deadpan expression.

"I thought you would've been with Ruby, but seeing that you're not. She most likely teamed up with somebody else." Yang said.

"Hopefully not Jaune." Nick muttered.

"Well, now we have a bigger group to lookout for eachother while were on our way to the temple." Mike said.

* * *

The group finally made it to the temple. To their surprise, they were not relics but.

"Chess pieces? Really?" Blake had a look of disbelief.

"Awww come on. I think they're cool." Yang picked up the golden knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake had a smirk on her face. "Sure"

Mike and Torren picked up the black king piece. "A piece fit for a king." The red eyed teen said.

Nick picked up a king piece also. "You alright with this piece Kev?"

"Whatever get us out of here quicker. This place is a bit creepy." Kevin was observing the old temple.

"Alright! Now that that's done. Lets-" suddenly a girlish scream was heard from where they were located.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang left the temple with Blake in tow.

"That's not a girl." Nick muttered. He, Mike, Kev, and Torren went after them.

"Kinda sounds like Jaune. I can tell, he seems like a sissy." Mike said.

"If I was to tell you guys that it was actually Jaune screaming like that. Would you believe me?" Nick said.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Of course."

"Good. Cause that is Jaune screaming like that." As the group of six was running they stopped as they heard a voice.

"Anybody else hear that?" Yang said. Blake and Torren was able to hear it perfectly.

"I think that's-" they looked up to see that it was Ruby and Jaune falling from the sky!

"Oh shit! That's!"

"RUBY!" Yang and Kev shrieked. Yang was freaking out the most. Terrified that her little sister could end up being splattered across the ground in about 20 seconds.

"And Jaune?" Torren said. Trying to make sure he was included in the equation.

"Don't worry. I got her." Nick ran towards the tree. Jumping from tree to tree to gain height. Once he was at the top, he jumped towards a falling Ruby and caught her bridal style. Seeing that he was near a tree, Nick activated his gauntlet, scraping it against the tree to cushion the impact. He was able to land without any trouble.

"Man... that was too close." Nick looked to see that Ruby had her eyes shut. Most likely preparing for the worst. "Uhhh... Ruby? You can open your eyes now." Ruby looked to see that she was being carried in Nick's arms and then gave him a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! IthoughtIwasagoner!" Nick's face was completely red from the hug. Ruby soon realized that she was being carried and became redder than a tomato and jumped out of his arms. Nick then saw Mike and the others. He can also see Kevin dragging Jaune, giving him the evil eye.

"Hey Nick." Jaune said.

Nick walked towards the blonde, crouched on the floor and grabbed him by his face. "The next time you knock me out while I'm trying to calm you down? I'll knock your head off your shoulders." Jaune completely straightened up. Stiff from the fear of his head being "decapitated".

Soon the others caught up with Nick Ruby, Kev, and Jaune.

"Nice catch Nicky!" Yang yelled. she stopped because she heard several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

It was Nora... Who was riding an Ursa. "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" The Grimm then fell, causing the girl to roll off of the creature's back. She looked at he ride as it was dissolving. A sad look spread across her face.

"Awwww... It's broken."

Ren soon came out of the bushes. Heavily breathing due to chasing his partner." Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." he looks up again and notices that Nora has ran off again, and looks around frantically. He looked to see the hyper girl, now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic, which she then took.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She said in sing song.

" Nora!" Ren yelled.

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head as soon as she heard her partner's voice. "Coming, Ren!" She then skipped towards her friend

"Did she... just ride an Ursa?" Blake said in disbelief.

"I..." yang was soon interrupted by the boys.

"That was badass!" Mike said. "A bit crazy, but badass.

"She definitely has a couple of screws loose." Nick said in a deadpanned tone.

"Uh huh." Kevin said.

"Exactly what I was thinking, took the words out of my mouth." Torren said. All of them Speaking at once. Even Yang was in shock.

"I..." Yang tried to say something but she was interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right. It was Pyrrha, who was being chased by a deathstalker. She narrowly dodged its giant claws and kept on running. Pyrrah then noticed Nick and the others as she was running.

"Guren!?"

"Pyr?"

"Who?" Jaune said in confusion.

"Jaune?"

"My Rose!"

"Ruby!" Yang shoved Kevin out of the way to run towards her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby held out her arms to embrace her sister.

"Nora!" Nora yelled out. Wanting to be included in the sudden madness.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake said. "And who's Guren?"

All of this confusion with everybody talking over her was causing Yang to get angry. Causing her eyes to turn a blood red and erupt into flames. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

It was a moment of silence until Nick broke it. "So... Why the hell were you falling from the sky?"

"Oh! Me and Weiss rode a Nevermore."

Everybody eyes popped out of their sockets at the response.

"Well... the crazy girl over there did ride an Ursa." Mike said pointing to Nora who was rubbing the back of her head. "You guys just out crazy her by a mile."

"Wait Weiss?! Where is..." Jaune said.

Soon everyone looked up to see the Schnee in the grasp of a large Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I told you to jump!"

Weiss was soon got out of the winged Grimm's grasp. Causing her to fall towards the ground.

"I got her! " Jaune climbed up a tree in order to catch the falling Schnee. With his arms stretched out, he was able to catch the her in his arms. "Just dropping in?" His smile was full of confidence.

"Nice one Jaune!" Kev yelled.

"Finally did something useful for once." Mike said with a smirk. Although that would soon come to an end when the branch supporting both their weights broke, causing them to fall. Mike was able to catch Weiss while Torren caught Jaune.

"Hello princess. How was your flight on the Nevermore Express?" Weiss looked to see who caught her. Her face turned pink at the sight of Mike. Red eyes and a smile that can melt even the coldest of hearts.

"I... I..." Weiss was absolutely in shock due to being up close to the red eyed teen.

"Careful Mike. You might end up making her "melt" if you keep staring at her like that for too long." Nick soon walked up to the two.

"You know this degenerate? " Weiss said. Glaring at the golden eyed teen in disgust.

"That "degenerate ", is my brother."

"I was hoping he didn't catch you to see whether or not you shatter like ice." Nick said.

Hearing that caused Weiss to scoff at Mike. She jumped out if his arms and walked off.

"My hero." She said to Jaune with a tone full of sarcasm. Who couldn't help but be even more dissapointed than he already was.

"Don't worry man. There's always next time." Torren said before placing Jaune on the ground.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said in a sarcastic tone.

As soon as she said that, a blood curdling roar was let out. Causing most of their group to freak out.

"Whwhwh... what was that?" Jaune stuttered. He was shaking from the deadly roar. Everybody was a bit unnerved from the sound.

"I don't know... but that sure didn't come from a beowolf." Nick said.

"Maybe we should leave." Weiss was tugging Ruby to get the relic and get out as soon as possible.

"Yeah... run away and try to stay alive..." Jaune said.

(**_Drifters: Black OST: Kirari Tenkashita with a strategy intelligence)_**

"Something's telling me that if we do. There's going to be trouble." Nick could tell... something extremely dangerous is lurking in the forest. And if left to do whatever, could spell bad news.

"You're going... aren't you?" Nick looked to see that it was Pyrrha. Out of breath from outrunning the deathstalker.

"Those other Grimm won't leave us alone. So were gonna have to split up into groups and take them out." Nick took out his chess piece the golden King.

"We'll take care of the deathstalker." Pyrrha said with a reassuring smile.

"Wait... we?" Jaune shuddered a bit at the thought of going back to fight that Grimm.

"So that just leaves you guys." Nick turned his head to the group of 4 girls. "Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ice bitch will take out the Nevermore."

"How do you expect us to take that thing out?! It's high up in the sky you dolt!" Weiss said pointing at the Nevermore.

"Besides the "dolt" part, I'm gonna have to agree with her. It's a bit hard to do when you can't fly." Blake said.

"I know you guys will figure something out." He said. "As for us... We're going to the source of that sound."

"No questions about that." Mike placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You should already know I'm down." Torren said.

"Wait what?" Kev said. Not paying attention to the last thing his partner said.

"You guys be careful." Nick looked to see that the others had a look of worry. Yang walked up to Mike and punched him in the shoulder.

"If you don't come back... I'll never forgive you Michael." Yang had a look of worry on her face.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Mike put a thumbs up. "When this is over, let's have a "celebration" for surviving this." He then winked at the blonde brawler, causing her to smile.

Ruby looked at the two in confusion. "What did he mean by that?" Causing Nick to change the subject.

"Ok enough of this! Let's go!" And so three ran. "Come on Kev! " The skinny teen was in shocked. Go into the forest to find the source of that roar? Or stay here and when they do come back, get punched in the face by both Nick and Mike should they return?

"God dammit! Wait up!" Kev ran off in a burst of speed. Leaving everyone in the area surprised.

"He's fast." Blake said.

"Did anybody see lightning?" Weiss said.

"He's shockingly fast! Get it?" Yang said.

"Be careful Nick." Ruby said.

"Don't worry." Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, they'll definitely win. In the meantime, we gotta kill this big bird with a big stone!"

"You're right." Ruby now had a smile full of confidence. "Alright! let's have these Grimm dead by the time they come back!" And so the remaining two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

_**This was another short chapter. So I will not be focusing on team RWBY and JNPR's fight with the deathstalker and Nevermore. Instead this all about Nick and the other's battle with this mysterious creature. Which I am trying to figure as to what they might fight. But know this, it is a Grimm. Anyways, the next chapter might take a bit longer for release. But do be on the lookout for it**_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know it might not sound like much but over 1400 views?! Wow! You know... Before the reboot, Ashura of Remnant didn't have the same set up as the current story. It didn't take until someone said that this was a parody. Anyways, I looked it over and realized "Damn. Idefinitely gotta do this over. Anyways, I went back to the drawing board to fix some things with the story... and decided to throw it out to the wolves once I felt I made the necessary changes. Even now, my fingers are still crossed. Anyways, I'm happy so far with what I have and hope to improve over time as I continue to write this story. So thank you to whoever took their time to actually read this story. You the real MVPs.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Void**

Nick looked around to see if there was something out of the ordinary in the forest. Torren was able to hear the roar again.

"We're not too far from where the roar is. This way!"

As the three were running, they were surprised by Kevin who soon caught up to them.

"The hell took you so long?" Mike said

"Ill be honest. I did some thinking. And well, it was on whether I should go or not."

Nick and the others stopped running.

"Kev. We're all worried. I mean, this is our first time fighting against Grimm." Nick pointed to himself and Mike. "But I have a feeling, that if we leave to to whatever it wants? We're gonna regret it."

"I know. That's why I couldn't let you guys go on a suicide mission without me." Kevin placed his fist out towards Nick. "You're my partner. And I won't let you go and risk your life while I stay back."

"So, we're in this together." Mike placed his hand out. Nick amd Kevin looked at Mike with confused expressions on their faces.

"Come on! Don't leave me hanging here!" Torren placed his hand on top of Mike's. Kevin on top of Torren, and then Nick.

"We won't die. Besides, I made a promise to Yang that I'll come back."

"Well i uhhh...made a promise to Ruby that I'll come back!" Kevin yelled out.

"No you didn't." Nick said.

"Well...I did in my mind!"

"This guy and his delusions. Am I right?" Torren said. The four of the them laughed amongst each other.

"You guys ready?" Nick said.

"Hell yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

The four soon stopped as they saw the source of the roar. A cloaked figure, kneeling on the floor. Eating what looks like an Ursa.

"Uhh... guys? Do Grimm happen to commit cannibalism among each other?" Kevin broke out into a mervous sweat.

"No. One thing about them that I read in the book was that they don't attack each other." Nick said. "I'm definitely getting a refund from Tukson when this is over."

"Guess we now know where the roaring was coming from huh?" Mike said.

The figure soon stood up. It then turned its head towards the four. A largs human like being with a cloak towered over them. What stood out was the red beady eyes coming from its hood. Its body was creaking with every turn it made.

"Is that...it's body...making that sound?" Torren held the grip of his sword tightly as to calm himself.

(_**Bungou Stray Dogs OST Vol 1: Rashoumon**_)

"Yeah... we definitely can't let this one run wild." Nick can tell by the aura it's exuding. This will definitely be a fight for their lives. The creature charged at the four. They were able to roll out of the way. Nick activated his weapons and struck the creature in it's face. But it had no effect.

'_What is this feeling?!'_

Suddenly a tentacle came from the back of the creature. Rows of teeth formed as it charged at the golden eyed teen. With great strength, it sent Nick flying to a wall.

"NICK! " Mike charged at the creature activating Teo Teskator: Outrage in the process. He launched a flaming kick at the creature's head. What should've caused the creature's head to fly off, had only caused the red eyes from the mask to stare at the red eyed teen.

Kev landed on top of the creature. He then struck it with a flurry of stabs from his daggers.

"Get the hell off of my partner!" The humanoid creature retracted its tendril. Revealing Nick inside the crater.

"Nick! You alright?!" Mike dragged his brother from out of the crater.

"I'm fine. Luckily my aura took most of the damage." Nick looked on as Kevin was slashing at the creature in its back. It's toothy tendril now aimed at the skinny teen. With the speed of a bullet, it lunged at him. Using his semblance, Kevin was able to to watch as the tendril charged at him, although very slowly, allowing him to evade, what could've been a gruesome death.

"Holy shit..." Kevin felt himself to make sure he had every limb. The tendril went straight to the tree. Destroying it on impact.

Torren then charged at the tendril. He took out his sword and put fire dust into it. The engine on the back of the blade ignited as he slashed the tendril, slicing it cleanly off.

"Nice one torren!" Kev cheered. Although it wouldn't last, as it healed almost instantaneously. The creature's body was convulsing as it turned toward Torren. It then aimed its organic weapon at him.

"Shit!" With no time to react, Torren place his sword in front of him to brace himself for the upcoming impact. The force was great enough to send him through a tree.

"Torren!" The others tried to go towards their friend but had no luck as the tentacle so came back to its owner, prevent them from going further.

"Shit! We need a plan!" An idea soon came to Nick as he realized what they can do. "Kev, you're the fastest out of all of us. you think you can distract that creature long enough for us to get around it?"

"Maybe, but it depends on what you guys are trying to do?"

"I think it can only produce one of those mouth things. While it's foucused on you, the three of us can probably slice it in half." Nick looked at Mike who was on his scroll.

"I told Torren the plan."

"Alright! Let's get started!"

Kevin's semblance activated as lightning began to course throughout his body. With a burst of speed he moved towards the creature. "Hey! Over here!" The creature turned it's head towards the his direction. Once again aiming its tendril at him. Kevin ran through the forest as the tendril chased him.

"Hopefully it'll keep on chasing him until we get this done." Mike said.

"Torren! You're up!" Nick yelled.

"Got it!" Torren charged at the motionless creature. Activating his weapon again and swinging his sword in a wide arc. Nick and Mike then ran towards the beast.

'_The timing has to be perfect.'_ Nick saw Torren's blade ignited as he struck the creature on its side. The Bell brothers struck Torren's sword to give it extra torque. Nick activated the pile bunker in Weeping Willow: Ω as Mike activated the explosive fire dust in Teo Teskator: Outrage. The force pf the three attacks allowed them to slice through the humanoid creature cleanly in half. The three looked as its body laid motionless on the floor.

"Just like your Grimm buddies, you just didnt make the cut. Huh?" Mike then laughed at his little joke. Although Nick and Torren looked at him with disgust.

"Where the hell are you picked this up from?" Nick asked.

"Yang." Mike began looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Kevin soon returned to the others. He looked down and saw the bisected creature. "Nice one!" The four gave each other high fives. Althiugh when Kevin went to high five Mike, he move his hand out of the way.

"Too slow." Mike then began to laugh at Kevin, who flipped him off.

(_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind OST Vol. 3: Finale: Misfortune)**_

"Well, now that we took care of that. Let's go return to the others." Nick said. As the four were ready to set off, Kevin stopped to look at the creature. Whose body was completely motionless as it laid on the floor.

"Don't you guys find it a bit strange?" Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Torren said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing" Nick said. "It's body. It's not dissolving."

"Yeah. All Grimm are suppose to dissolve after dying."

"Another thing I wanted to bring up was when I struck it in the face." Nick was also looking at the dead creature. "It felt like...I was punching the face of a person."

"A person?! Come on! We saw what it was doing. First off dead men don't move. Second, they certainly don't eat Grimm." Mike said. "Maybe...it's a new species of Grimm."

"Ones that don't dissolve? As if." Nick said.

"Well... as long as don't come back to life... then I'm happy. Job well done! Now, let's go meet the others." As Kevin and them was walking of, Nick walked towards the creature. He felt something was off about it.

He was looking at the creature. He decided to walk towards it.

"Nick. Come on man. Let's get out of here. We concluded that it's dead. It's not like it's gonna pop back to life or anything. You know? Since it's cut in half" Kev said. But his plea fell on deaf ears.

Nick was looking at the mask. It had one eye opening and a huge smile across it. '_Strange... im pretty sure Grimm havd bones sticking out of its body... but this mask...looks like something that was made._'

As he was about to remove it, something unexpected happened. Tendrils came from the creature's lower half and reattached itself to its upper body. Nick back aways as he watched multiple whips flail about.

"Shit!"

"Dammit Kev! You just had to jinx it huh?" Mike said in anger. The four of them could only look as something else happened. Multiple tendrils burst from its body. Filled with rows of teeth and red eyes and flailing uncontrollably.

"Get back-!" Nick was struck by one of the tentacles on his side. The force of the attack was strong enough send him high in the air. As he was descending to the ground, he was amazed by the sight that was dozens of miles away from him. Ruby Rose, gracefully decapitating the giant Nevermore.

'_Incredible.' _He was then greeted by numerous tree branches before smacking down towards the earth.

"Nick!" Mike was enraged to see his little brother struck like that. He charged at the monstrosity in a blind rage. But the flailing tendrils of the beast set its sights on the red eyed teen.

"Mike!" As they were about to crush him, Torren stood in front of him. Blocking the attack by raising his sword above his head.

"Dammit! What power! My arms feel like... they're about to break!" He was straining against the force of the strike.

"Damn. Sorry Torren. I was too reckless." Mike said.

"No...problem." The creature then retracted its tendrils it traversed throughout the forest. Allowing Torren to finally relax. Although they soon came back woth numerous different Grimm in its grasp. Ranging mostly from Beowolves and Ursai.

"What is it going the do with those Grimm?" Kevin said. He wished he wouldn't had asked that as an opening in the middle revealed a huge gaping mouth. The creature dropped the Grimm in its gaping mouth. Devouring them instantly and becoming larger. It let out a roar so devastating that cracks were formed on the ground.

"We...we need to go back to the others." Kevin's body began to shake like a leaf. "We can't hope to beat it."

"We can't! They already have their hands full with the other two!" Mike yelled.

"But what about Nick?! He's-" Kevin soon dropped to one knee.

"Kev!" Mike, and Torren yelled.

"Dammit. My aura... it feels like... I'm being drained of it." Kevin was breathing heavily due to exhaustion. "And I barely used any aura."

"Shit, so that roaring drains aura? We gotta stop this thing before we're completely drained... or worse." Mike, and Torren charged at the beast. Torren took out his sword. He pressed the button on its hilt to activate it's effect. He then swung it in a wide arc. Slicing some of its tendrils off. Only for it to heal as rapidly as it was destroyed.

"What the hell?! Those things shouldn't had healed that quick!"

"Shit! Just trying to move around is tiring as it already is!" Mike was beginning to feel frustrated. Fighting Grimm such as Beowolves and Ursai were a cakewalk. But this thing? If not checked could possibly cause major casualties in the forest. And the fact that Nick was unconscious did not help him either. He was soon starting to feel the effects of the roaring.

"Dammit...looks like. I'm gonna be breaking my promise." Mike then had a huge grin in his face. '_At least I go out fighting something stronger than me._'

As the creature sent a tendril at the older Bell Brother, striking him in the chest. Sending him through a wall.

"Mike!" Torren couldn't stand for much long either. It's long lasting roar was enough drain him of most of his aura.

"Ok... maybe... we bit off more than... we can chew." Torren soon fell to the floor. The beast aim it's tendrils at the three of them. Ready for the kill.

"Dammit..." Kevin was struggled to get back up. "I guess...this is how it ends huh?" He clenched his fists in anger. As the three prepared for their death at the hands of the creature, it was then sliced in half.

"Damn thing... Shut the hell up." Kev and Torren looked to see that it was Nick. His right arm completely broken. His body badly injured and his clothing torn. "Although I gotta say, I haven't looked this bad since my first fight."

"What...the hell?" Torren's jaw dropped. "He...sliced it in half."

"Nick!" Kevin forced himself to get up from the ground. "For some reason... I knew... it'd take more that that... to kill you."

"I've been through worse." Nick grimaced in pain as he held his broken arm.

"You know? For such a little guy, you're built kinda tough!" Nick saw torren struggling to stay on his feet.

"I'll take that as a complement." Nick then looked at the crater in the wall that Mike was in. He soon crawled out of the hole to greet his brother.

"Glad to see you in one piece." Mike saw his brother's arm from the look of it, it was completely broken.

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal." Nick said. "How much aura you got left?" Nick looked at Mike. He was breathing heavily.

"I'd say bout thirty percent. Why?"

"You think you can kill that thing in one hit if we buy you enough time ?"

"If you can give me a minute to make an attack strong enough. However, If you guys end up dropping before i can get it off? Then we're fucked." Mike then had a wide smile in his face.

(_**Ultraman OST: Seven****)**_

Nick looked at Torren. "Alright... here's the plan. The two of us are gonna buy Mike some time in order to charge an attack powerful enough to kill that bastard with."

"Guess it's time for me to activate my semblance." A bright red aura emanated around Torren. "My body works like a steam engine. Making me faster and stronger."

"Explains all the junk food." Mike joked.

"What can I say? I love food." Torren gave a huge grin.

"I'll do my best to distract the bastard." The three boys looked to see Kevin. His body was still shaking from the aftereffects of the roar. "Besides, if I don't look cool in front of you guys? How am I ever... gonna look cool in front of Ruby?!"

Nick shook his head at his partner's reason for not backing down. But smiled at his returning bravery . "Ok guys. It's now or never! If we fail! It'll kill everything and everyone in the forest!" Nick activated his left gauntlet, greaves and mask. Torren pulled his sword out and activated his semblance. Causing steam to come out his body. Kevin took out his daggers and began emitting electricity from his body.

"This is baiscally my second time activating this. But, you're gonna be my first experiment." Red aura burst forth from Mike's body. Causing a huge explosion. Once it cleared, a completely red dragon like human appeared with wings made of blue fire. His gauntlets and greaves were now gone as blue flames surrounded his hands and legs. "Dragon Installation" .

"Woah...his semblance is cool." Kevin muttered in amazement.

"That's badass." Torren grinned at seeing his partner's semblance.

Mike began forming blue fire in his hands. "Remember, one minute is all I need! So don't you dare die on me!"

The beast soon regenerated from being split in two. It unleashed another roar. But through sheer willpower, Nick and the others stood their ground.

"You heard him! This is our last chance!" Nick yelled, as he, Torren, and Kevin charged towards the beast.

* * *

Back at the academy, Ozpin dropped his coffee as he was completely in shock by what he saw. "It can't be. He's able to use... fire magic?" Ozpin kept staring at Mike's new form

"Was this the semblance that Mr. Bell was talking about?" Glynda couldn't believe it herself. A transformation semblance is a rare ability then only few people have obtained. "It's incredible."

Soon, a smile spread across his face as he kept looking at the screen. "I think I made the right choice by recruiting these boys Glynda."

Back at the beginning of the forest. "Well now... That takes care of our bird problem." Yang looked up to see Ruby, who decapitated the giant Nevermore with Crescent Rose. Using the gun mode, she safely landed on the ground.

"Did you guys see that?! That was awesome!" Ruby was gushing with excitement. The four of them defeated an Elder Nevermore.

"I'm so proud of you Rubes." Yang gave her sister a huge hug.

"Well now... I guess he was right about us figuring it out huh?" Blake looked towards the forest where Nick and the others were.

"They've been gone for almost 20 minutes." Jaune and the others soon regrouped with Ruby and them.

"We should go and help them!" Ruby was ready to go but dropped. Feeling the fatigue from battling the bird Grimm.

"You need to rest!" Weiss said sternly. "If we go there in our condition. We'll only make more trouble for them."

"Maybe there is a heart in that ice box after all." Yang joked, causing her to become red.

"I'm just saying! They... don't look like the type to die easily."

Ruby couldn't help but pray for her friends' safety. "I hope you're right."

* * *

(_**My First Story Single: King and Ashley: Anime Version**_)

Deep in the forest, trees were being destroyed as the battle between Nick and the others against that beast continues. Kevin was runnung fast eniugh to create numerous after images in order to distract the beast.

Torren, thanks to his semblance, was able to block the flailing tendrils with his sword. Nick, using Grimm Killer mode on his left gauntlet, was cleaving through some of the tendril.

"Damn... I didn't think these things can move that fast!" Torren backed away and transformed his sword into a rocket launcher. Having the beast in his sights, he sent a rocket at it, destroying some its tendrils. Giving Nick an opportunity to give it a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Just about forty five more seconds!" Mike continued charging the blue flames as it the changed into a fireball.

"Forty five seconds?! Aw come on! I feel like time is dragging now!" Kev complained.

"If you got time to bitch, you got time to attack!" Torren launched another rocket at the beast. "Now go!" He ordered Kevin.

With his speed, he was able to reach the opening and slash at the creature with a flurry of slashes. Although it soon regenerated the destroyed limbs very quickly. Attacking both Nick and Kev.

"Gahhhh! It got my leg!" Kev's leg was being bitten by the beast. Blood was dripping from his wound. The beast was smacking him across numerous trees. It then flung him in the air, ready to eat him.

"Kev!" Torren placed the barrel of the rocket launcher downward. After pressing the trigger, it launched him in the air to grab his ally. Sending them crashing into the tree.

"Torren! Aw shit! Aw man! I'm... I'm sorry!" Kevin saw that Torren had a branch through his side.

"Not... to worry..." Torren pulled the branch out. He took his shirt and wrapped it around his waist to prevent more blood from leaking out. "Mike's almost done!"

Nick soon got back up from the attack. His mask was broken, revealing a bloody grin across his face. "You've really...lit a fire in me. If we get to fight creatures like you. Then I'm glad I made the choice of coming here!"

The beast sent numerous tendrils at the golden eyed teen. He bit down on the button on his left Gauntlet to activate the hidden blade. Nick ducked low as the tendrils missed him and struck a tree. Slicing cleanly through the limbs.

"MIKE! NOW!" Nick roared at his brother.

"Sorry for the wait." A huge ball of fire was in the dragon-human's hand. "Tyrant Rave!" Mike let out a roar as he threw the blue fireball at the beast. Creating a huge pillar of blue flame that everyone can see."

"Woah..." Ruby was awestruck by the sight.

"Did that... come from in if the?!" Weiss was also in shock by the blue flaming pillar in the sky.

"See... what did I say?" Yang smiled as she looked up also.

The beast could not regenerate as the flames were burning it too fast for it to heal. Causing it to disintegrate. Leaving nothing but a mask and a charred skull.

"We... did it." Mike reverted back to his regular form before falling in the floor. "Shit...that was tiring."

Kevin went to pick up Torren. He was also limping due to his injured leg.

"Good... now... we can rest ." The two couldn't help but smile as they both fell on the floor. The only person standing was Nick. He walked up to the skull. His suspicions were right all along.

'It really was a_ human... huh? Poor bastard._' Nick soon dropped to the floor due to his injuries. Out of all of them, Mike was the only one who was not injured. But was extremely exhausted from using his semblance.

* * *

Ten minutes after falling out, light came to someone's eyes. A pair of golden eyes met a pair of silver eyes.

"Nick!" The golden eyed teen looked to see that Ruby smiling at him.

"Ruby?... what are you... doing here?" Nick was still extremely tired from the battle.

"We were worried about you! We saw a pillar of fire and rand here! When we saw the four of you on the floor and not moving. We... we thought... you were." Ruby smile soon faded away as she began to tear up.

"Come on... it'll take more than that- ow!" Ruby got off of Nick to see that his arm was broken.

"Oh my God! Did I do that?! And now I broke your arm!" Ruby began to freak out as Nick had a look of annoyance on his face.

Mike soon got in a sitting position. He saw Yang who had a smile across her face. "So... how about that celebration?" He said. Winking towards the busty blonde.

"Not until you're one hundred percent." Yang said. "Wouldn't want to hurt you as much as whatever the hell already did." Yang lifted Mike to give him a piggy back ride.

"Well... at least the view is worth it." Mike leaned his head on Yang's shoulder. Clearly looking into her shirt.

Kevin soon woke up. He saw Ruby who was crying and still hugging Nick. The two then saw the skinny teen, who was now irate over what he's currently seeing. He hopped over to them. Nick pushed the silver eyed girl off of him.

"Nicholas Bell! I'll never forgive you for as long as I live!"

"Calm down Kev. It's not what it looks like." Nick said. Trying to defuse his partner's rage.

"Not what it looks like?! Then what the hell do you call it?!"

"A... friendly... gesture?" Nick gave a sheepish smile.

Torren couldn't help but laugh at his friends' antics. "Man, I'm sure glad that I chose you guys to hang out with!" He was able to pick himself up. Since his aura was not shattered like the others, his wound was healing up just fine

"You should've saw us when we fought the Nevermore! Yang went inside it's mouth yelling. "I hope you're hungry?!" And Blake was using her...sword chain...thingy to swing around." Ruby was imitating Yang and Blake's actions during their fight agaisnt the Nevermore. "And me and Weiss actually worked together as a team!"

"Wait? You... and ice... I mean Weiss?" Even Nick was not surprised by the outcome. He never thought that Weiss would do something such as "working together" with someone. Nick soon felt bad and knew what he needed to do.

"Ok... I'm... gonna-" As Nick tried to step foward. He body began to fall over. He was then caught by Ruby, who was struggling to support his weight.

"Ruby... just let me fall." Nick said.

"I can't... you might... not get back... up!" Ruby said as she continued to struggle.

"Here... let me." Nick saw that it was Pyrrha, who was carrying the golden eyed teen, bridal style.

"No Pyr... Pyrrha, I'm fine. You don't have to-" Nick's face was completely red from being carried this way.

"Ruby can barely support you. Besides, you're tired from going all out in that battle right? So rest up...Ok Guren?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"But do you gotta carry me like this?" Nick muttered.

"So you're Guren? I was wondering who she was referring to this whole time?" Blake said as she walked towards to two. Nearly letting out a chuckle at the sight.

"I'm... never mind." Nick decided not to talk anymore. Embarrassed that he's being carried like a parent taking their child to bed. He saw Weiss who was standing at the sidelines while everybody else was talking to each other.

"Can you carry me over to Weiss?" Nick asked Pyrrha. Who proceeded to do so.

"Hey Weiss..." Nick lifted his head enough to stare at the ice queen.

"What do you want? Came to throw more insults at me?" She muttered the last part.

"Look. I'm sorry... for the insults."

Weiss was completely in shocked. The same brute that called her names like "jackass" and "ice bitch", is actually calling her by her name and apologizing to her? Maybe he isn't such a bad person after all.

"I heard from Ruby how you two actially worked together to take out the Nevermore. So for Ruby's sake, I'll get along with you."

"As will I towards you, Nicholas." Weiss couldn't look him in the eyes. Especially with his clothes torn up like that.

"Just call me Nick." He said with a deadpan expression.

"Hooray! You guys are friends!" Ruby cheered out.

"We just have a mutual understanding Ruby. Isn't that right Weiss?"

"Yes Nick... we do."

Jaune went to support Kevin, whose leg was injured from the bite mark. "No worries, I'm fine. Once my aura kick in, it should be healed by then."

"Oh shut up and just let him help. Im sure he wants to feel useful after what occurred earlier." Nick said.

"You'll be surprised by what he did during our fight with the deathstalker?" Pyrrha said. "He actually formed a well thought out plan." She smiled at her partner, who couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Yeah! He was so cool. It was like a captain giving out orders!" Nora did a salute towards the blonde knight. "He was like "Use your hammer to nail the thing!" And I was like "aye aye captain!"

"Well it was thanks to you guys that it went as well as it did." Jaune said.

"Did he now?" Nick gave the blonde knight a thumbs up. "Nice job Jaune." Praising him for a job well done.

"Thanks Nick." Jaune said." And sorry... for knocking you out... at the beginning."

"Already over it." Nick then let out a huge yawn. "Anyways, I'm extremely tired. So don't nobody disturb me until we get back. I need... some sleep." And so, the golden eyed teen decide to rest. Tired from a long, hard battle.

Mike couldn't help but be happy. Sure they nearly died at the hands of some Grimm like monstrosity. But at least somehing came out of it. 'Well... I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore... huh?'

And so the initiation in the Emerald Forest has come to an end.

* * *

_**So the initiation is finally over. Nick and them really had to go all out against the trial unlike team RWBY and JNPR. And Mike finally activated his semblance. It actually took the same amount of time to complete this story. Which I'm surprised about. I suck at making nightmare fueled events. Surprising, I was able to think my way out of writer's block. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Team KNTM(Chrysanthemum) and the Mystery of The Inside**

The last members of the group made it to the auditorium. Where they took their seats and awaited Ozpin's decision. All eyes were on Nick, Mike, Kevin and Torren as they were the only ones looking like they went through hell. Most of the girls were surprised by Nick's body. The golden eyed teen couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"They like what they see." Mike was softly nudging his brother in the ribs.

"Well I wish they'd stop staring." Nick said. They soon made their way to the row behind Ruby and the others. Waiting for Ozpin finally begin.

"Good evening. I would like to congratulate those who were able to pass the intiiation. You've all worked hard to get to this point. And i hope you continue to do so in the future. Now then, I will start by choosing the teams. When you hear your names, please come forward."

Ozpin then proceeded with the calling of names. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Everybody looked up to the screen of the auditorium. Which shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience.

Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. He is also very tall. He stands at least a head above the rest of his teammates.

Russell, is shorter than Cardin. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk. He wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them

Dove was the same height as Russell. He has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. What was odd about him was that he keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint.

Sky has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style.

They all stood in front of the stage as Ozpin continued. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while the four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"The next group of people I would like to call are. "Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR" (Juniper).

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. Ozpin continued. Surprising everybody of the newly christened Team "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune didnt catch what Ozpin said. "Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

"Nice job Jaune!" Kevin gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm guess he must've did that good of a job with that deathstalker, huh?" While Nick has his doubt about him, he still showed his support.

"And here I thought Pyrrha was going to be leader. Right Nick?" Mike was smiling from ear to ear as he looked dorectly at Nick. Who was a bit annoyed by the way he said that.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin looks at the four girls as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss wouldn't show it, but she was absolutely livid. She wanted to be team leader. But to save face, she decided to hold back her opinions as to not make a fool of herself. Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"Princess looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel." Mike joked. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?"

"At least she got some color to her skin now." Torren said.

" I'm so proud of you!" Yang said.

"I'm proud of you too MY ROSE!" Kevin hollered out. Causing Nick and Mike to sit him back down.

"Shut the hell up!" Nick growled. Nick gave the silver eyed girl a thumbs up. She couldn't help but turn red.

(_**The Rising of The Shield Hero OST: Dawn: Maths**_)

"And finally, Nicholas Bell, Kevin Silver, Michael Bell, and Torren Grant. For obtaining the Black King pieces, you four will work together as team KNTM(Chrysanthemum). Led by... Nicholas Bell."

"Wait? Huh?!" Nick was absolutely surprised to hear that he was made team leader. Seeing that he always felt that Mike was more fit to be made leader. Then felt a hand in his back.

"Great job little bro!" Mike said before ruffling his brother's hair.

"But didn't do it by myself. We all did it together. How does that makes me leader material?" Nick asked.

"I heard how you formed a plan to take out that Grimm. Tactical thinking like that is how great leaders are made. Just ask Mr. Arc." Ozpin then gave Nick a warm smile.

"Well... if you don't want the role? I'll always be happy to take it from you." Nick then saw the look on Kevin's face. A grin as wide as a crescent moon plaster acrossed.

"You'll bring this team to ruin if you're made leader." Torren joked.

Mike place a hand on his shoulder giving a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face. "You know? I think if Bambi was alive? She'd be proud that you right about."

"Good job bro." Nick saw Torren. Who was smiling alongside Mike.

"Yeah... you earned it." Kevin then placed his fist out for Nick to bump. To which he did.

Nick looked at his new team. These were the people that he was going to spend the next four years making memories with. Fighting with. Being a team with. For the first time in years, a genuine smile had spread across his face. "Thanks guys! I won't let none of you down. As leader of Team KNTM!"

Mike soon realized the team name? "Chrysanthemum? That sounds kinda girly... Who the hell came up with that?"

Nick looked to see a small smile on Glynda's face which soon reverted back to her normal scowl once they made eye contact.

"Goodwitch." He muttered to himself. '_Probably getting back at me for all that back talking.'_

And so, the players and pieces soon came together. While some did not get what they want. Most of them were satisfied with their teams.

* * *

The moon was shining trough a window. Providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick was getting a call on his phone.

The muffled conversation ended, to which he angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end.

Just then, a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Torchwick holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes. "Open it."

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. The suit picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot. "We're gonna need more men. And I know just the people."

Roman pulled out his scroll. "Hello Shogun. It's been a while. Tell Akakabuto that I will be requiring your services."

* * *

In Ozpin's office. The newly formed team KNTM was sitting down. Still in their current condition from when they left the forest.

"So why are we here instead of going into our rooms? And I'm sure i should be in the nurse's office." Nick waved his broken arm at Glynda.

"Ozpin would like to speak with you four in regards to that...new type of Grimm you fought."

"Doesn't he has cameras spread across the damn forest?! I'm sure he can learn what happened by watching us nearly getting our asses killed." A purple aura surrounded Glynda as she pointed her wand at the golden eyed teen. Causing him to flinch.

"No Ms. Goodwitch! He's sorry!" Mike tried to come to Nick's aid but to his surprise, she was not trying to launch him out the room. She was concentrating said aura in his right arm. The swelling in his arm soon went down, looking completely normal as the aura disappeared.

"Consider it a gift for saving your fellow peers." Goodwitch crossed her arms over her chest as she said that.

Nick moved his right arm around. He then got up to start dancing around the office. Throwing jabs and kicks. He felt great! Not a single ounce of pain as he dance across the room.

"Holy crap! You can heal people?!" Kev was shock at what he perceived as a miracle.

"Not exactly. I basically repaired the broken bones in his arm. Now please don't go around telling anybody? We don't need the school nurse to go out of business."

"Thank!... Umm... thank you... Goodwitch." Nick caught himself for a moment. Not wanting to feel grateful for being healed by her.

"Just... don't break any more bones. I'm not a nurse."

"You're one of those girls who like to spank guys right?"

The good mood soon went sour as she restrained the Golden eyed teen and sent him flying to the wall.

"You'd best watch your mouth Mr. Bell ." Glynda pushed he glasses across her face. "Unless you would like for that arm to go back to how it was?"

"He totally gets it Ms. Goodwitch! " Kevin said as he laughed nervously.

"Stop antagonizing her!" He whispered towards his partner.

"Ms. Goodwitch. You may send team KNTM to my office." Ozpin said.

"Well, I must take my leave." She walked towards the door and stopped.

"By the way?" Nick looked towards Glynda. "I was the one who came up with your team name." She then closed the door. Leaving a very annoyed Nick.

"I knew it." Nick was really annoyed about hearing that.

"It's not that bad? I actually like it." Torren said.

"It's a flower! Flowers are for girls!" Nick yelled.

"I ould've preferred something cooler also." Mike sighed.

"We're gonna get laughed at for having this name though." Kevin said

Nick sighed in defeat. "Let's see what Ozpin wants so that we can go to our room.

* * *

With team KNTM inside the room with the headmaster, the discussion finally began. "First off, I would like to commend you boys again on a fine job with defeating that creature."

"Isn't it just a new type Grimm?" Torren said.

"That what I would like to think also." Ozpin then turned his attention towards Nick. "Can you describe in detail of its anatomy before it transformed?"

"Well, it's body was not only shaped like a human before its transformation. There was a skull that was in the shape of a one after we defeated it."

"Quite the eye, Mr. Bell." Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What do you think was causing it to move?"

"Maybe those tentacles?" Mike soon answered. "When we sliced it in half. No blood spilled out."

"So you think that instead of blood flowing through its veins. It was a Grimm residing in it? Or that somebody out there could was tampering with human lives and weaponizing them?" Ozpin's questions caused the team to think about the possiblity.

"That... that could be true. But why do so?" Nick couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever went through that horrible process.

"This is something I would like to look over. But into then. I would like to give them a name? Ozpin glance at Nick. "What would you prefer that it be called?"

"Well since a Grimm was used to fill the void of that human body... How about "Void?" The others looked at Nick. Surprised that he can come uo with such a name based off of a possible deduction. "What? I'm not good at names."

"I most certainly made the right choice with choosing you as leader Mr. Bell." Ozpin said with a smile.

"So are we done? Cause we're tired as hell from fighting that "Void". Nick stood up to stretch.

"Yes. We are. I expect many great things from the four of you. Team KNTM."

"Really want to change that name." Nick huffed. And with that, Team KNTM left the office.

"There was one more thing I wanted to ask." Ozpin muttered to himself. "How in the world of Remnant was Michael Bell able to use fire magic?" Ozpin was looking at video recording of Mike activating Dragon Installation. "The only a few people in this planet that capable in doing so. And i highly doubt that he's one of them."

* * *

"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Nick and the others walked towards their new dorm. "Room 207... ah! Dammit." Nick glared at the name "(KNTM) Chrysanthemum... we're gonna be the laughingstock of the academy."

"What they say behind our backs... will never be said to our faces." Mike placed an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Nick then open the door to their room. It was very spacious with four beds. Two on each side.

"We definitely gotta get bunk beds!" Kevin said.

"Yeah I don't wanna see anything that shouldn't be seen." Nick looked at Mike as he said that. Thinking about him and Yang.

"It even got a kitchen! It seems that somebody read my mind!" Torren said as he looked at the sink and stove.

"Im sure that everybody's dorm has one." Nick said. "And how come you're excited about that? Isn't cooking a girl thing?"

"Ok, first off, that was kinda sexist. Second, I love to cook as much as I love to eat. So, you guys will never have to worry about food ever again." Torren couldn't help but jump for joy.

(_**The Rising of The Shield Hero OST: Dawn : Filo**_)

"Well let's get started on the beds before anything." And so, Nick and the other replaced the 4 bed frames with 2 double frames from the storage closet. Making the room even more spacious.

"I call top bunk!" Mike was ready to climb up the bed but was dragged down by Nick.

"I don't want to see the bottom of the bed going in and out! You get the bottom bunk." Nick ordered. Causing Mike to sadly drag himslef to the bottom bunk.

"Kev, you take top bunk. I'm a big guy so me sleeping on top is well.. basically a death sentence for you." Torren sat down on the bottom bed.

"Next step is our personal corner." Nick and the others set up their corners to match their personalities. Mike decide to place a poster on the wall. To which Kevin was not pleased to see.

"Mike are you kidding me?!" Kev was shocked by the poster on the wall. It was a beautiful brown skinned woman who had on only a skirt with her legs open.

"Hey. This is my corner! You got your own!" Mike said.

"I can't bring a girl in here! What if she sees... THAT?!"

"Oh please! Like you could bring a girl in here! Let alone get one!" Mike said smugfully. Causing the two get into a fight

Nick's corner had different types of headphones places in a neat fashion along side a wireless speaker. "Didn't think you'd have this many headphones?" Torren said.

"Well considering that my last pair just broke. It doesn't hurt to have a spare or two."

"So, do they transform into masks also?"

"Well yeah. Each one is custom made to do so." Torren was shocked by the response.

'_Just how much lien did he spent on making them?_' Torren thought. His corner had a poster of a blonde haired man wearing a chef outfit.

"Hey isn't that Rudolf butterfield?" Kevin said. "He's like the king of the cooking world!"

"Yep. He's really the greatest." Torren went to pat the wall to make sure it was completely on.

"Didn't think you were actually serious about that." Mike said.

After an hour of bickering and customizing their corners, team KNTM's room was officially done.

"Gotta say... we did a good job setting up." Kevin said.

"It's like a second home." Mike said. "I could get use to this."

"Four dudes bunking together. Such an opportunity. " Nick said in a sarcastic tone. Seeing how awkward it just got, Nick decided to end the silence. "So... Anybody wanna play Urban Brawler 7? "

"Woah! You got that?! I thought it wouldn't be released until next year?!" Kev couldn't help but be excited.

"Well what we use to do before coming here gave us many perks." Mike said.

"What sort of perks would that be?" Torren said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mike snapped his fingers. "Nick! Bring out the Dustation 5!"

Nick dug in his bag to take out a cube shaped device along side some controllers and games. Kev and Torren looked at the console as of it came from some higher being.

"It's beautiful..." Kev tried to touch the game, but Nick moved away from him.

"Didn't think of you guys as gamers." Torren said.

"Are you kidding? We're still teenagers! Of course we play games!" Mike said.

"Not like we spend our free time going around and fighting people. We enjoy things most people our age does." Nick said as he was hooking up the console to the TV.

"Somehow I didn't believe you at first." Kevin said.

"So... who's ready to get their ass kicked first?" Nick grabbed his controller and turned on the game.

Torren and Kevin looked at each other. "Let's see if you as good in this as you are in card games!"

He took the controller, ready to show the golden eyed teen his mad skills.

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake and Yang were just lounging around.

"I'm sooooo bored!" Ruby was laying on her bed, which was suspended in the ceiling.

"Well you can always go to sleep?" Blake was reading "Ninjas in Love". She was a bit annoyed by Ruby's complaining and because of that, had a hard time going back to her book.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Ruby was rolling around in her bed. Frustrated by the sheer boredom that she was currently going through. To which, the bed was beginning to move around.

"Can you stop?! It's bad enough that I'm under what's basically a death trap!" Weiss said. "If you're that bored, why don't you go see what everyone else is doing?."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Yang's head. "Hey! Let's go see what Mikey and the others are doing!"

"Of course you'd want to see what he's doing." Weiss said as she and Blake were grabbed by their hands. "Hey! Unhand me!"

With Ruby in tow, they dragged the two of them to the room on the far corner. They learned from Ozpin that Nick and Jaune's teams were right across from them.

"Chrysanthemum? That's a pretty name for an all boys team?" Ruby said.

"Shame that they all aren't "pretty boys" huh?" Weiss had a smirk on her face.

"Doesn't Kevin's name begin with a K?" Blake said.

"Well RWBY has a W instead of a U." Yang said.

"You know? I've been thinking about the name of the teams for a bit." Weiss said. They soon heard music being played on the room. Alongside some cursing.

"Just what is going on in there?" Weiss decide to knock on the door.

"Who the hell is it?!" A voice said.

"That has to be Nick." Weiss said.

"It's... team RWBY." Ruby said. A bit nervous due to the aggression in the voice. As the door opened they were greeted by Torren.

"Heyyy! Come on in!" He welcome the four girls in. They witness Kevin being aggravated.

"Well we know that it wasn't Nick." Blake said.

"Damn Kev! That's thirty losses in a row!" Mike said.

"God dammit! I want a rematch!"

"Sorry Kev. But I'm done playing for the night." Nick threw his controller at Mike.

"Coward!"

"Oh. I am so gonna enjoy this." Mike said.

"Bring it on!" Kev was ready to battle.

Team RWBY looked around the room. Which would put their toom to shame. Each corner had each member's respective items. Such as Nick's headphone hanger. Although the music that was playing left Weiss with a disgusted look on her face.

(_**Dave Weasel: On Some Faunus S#!t**_)

_They killed Freaky, I was traumatized_  
_Still that faunus in my momma's eyes_  
_Try to see a faunus momma cry_  
_Ain't trying to be a homicide_  
_I got a daughter plus a little brother and my momma that I gotta be here for_  
_Bitch told me stop buying guns_  
_Faunus dying, f# k you think I need 'em for-_

"Faunus rap music?" Blake said with a bit of confusion.

"What is this... this... Garbage?!" Weiss said. Horrified by the lyrics being said.

"It's called rap Weiss..." Nick said as he greeted them with a deadpanned expression. "Somebody's been stuck in a bubble for too long."

"Well cut it off! This music is horrible!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Would you like for me to play some classical music while one of my butlers offer you some scones and a _cup of tea_?" Nick said the last part with a posh accent.

"Ugh! Just when I thought you was actually becoming less of a brute!"

"Oh shut up!" Nick spat.

"Oh my gosh! Their bunk beds! It's so perfect!" Ruby interrupted. She squealed with joy as she looked at how none of their beds were suspended in the ceiling. Although the silver eyed girl caught her eye on Mike's poster.

"Ewwww! Who put up that naked girl's picture?!" Ruby said with disgust. Blake Weiss and Yang saw the poster and was horrified.

"Who... put this up?!" Yang's eyes were red in anger.

"Kev did it." Mike quickly pointed at the skinny teen. At the same time he lost against him. Allowing Kevin to win.

"HELL YEAH! I DID IT!" Kevin was gloating due to him winning. That he didn't know that he basically was the fall guy for Mike placing the raunchy poster up. WBY then circled the skinny teen.

"What?!" As soon as he said that a fist was landed in his face. "OW!"

"Go and remove that poster right this instant!" Yang yelled in a state of rage.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Even if he wasn't the one that did it, Kevin removed the poster with lightning speed.

"So how did you guys make them so...perfect?" Blake asked.

"We didn't build them. There were some in the storage room." Mike said.

"Well how does you bunk beds look?" Torren ask.

The four of them was in shock when they saw team RWBY's room. It was a mess! One bed was in the air held together by rope. While another had books to maintain balance on top of another.

"What the hell?" Nick was mainly looking that bed suspended to the ceiling.

"This...is basically a death trap." Torren pointed to the "bunk beds" that was supported by the books.

"Well I was against it. But noooo. Ruby just had to be so adamant about having bunk beds!" Weiss glared at her partner as Ruby cowered behind Yang.

"I thought having bunk beds would build a stronger bond between us?" Ruby was twiddling her index fingers together.

"I think you did a fine job My Rose." Everybody looked at Kevin like he just said something stupid.

"Kev... as much as I don't like Weiss, I'm worried that you wouldn't care if Ruby's bed fell on her." Nick whispered.

"Well she seems pretty light. So the possibility of that happening is zero." Nick just looked at Kevin.

"And I thought a room filled with four girls would look better. Boy was I wrong." Mike said. "We hang in my room from now on Yang."

"Speaking of room, I'm going back to mine." As Nick left the others went with him.

"Hey wait up!" RWBY and the rest of KNTM left also.

* * *

They all sat around team KNTM's floor. Except Weiss and Blake who were sitting in Mike and Torren's beds.

"And Goodwitch said that she was the one that came up with the name!" Nick was telling them about how Glynda gave them the name team KNTM(Chrysanthemum).

"I think it's a pretty name." Ruby said.

"Do we look all look like pretty boys to you?" Mike said. His head was on Yang's lap as she patted his head.

"Told you." Weiss said. They all had a good laugh while Blake chuckled.

"Why don't we learn a bit about you guys?" Ruby asked. She was curious about the all boys team's past. Especially Nick's.

"Let's start with the big guy." Yang then pointed to Torren. Who was munching on some cookies.

"Me?" Torren said with food in his mouth.

"At least swallow your food before you talk!" Weiss yelled. "I swear."

"Yeah! What made you become a huntsman?" Ruby asked the large teen.

"Oh well I don't just wanna be a huntsman. I also wanna be a chef."

"A chef?" Blake asked.

"Well... yeah. I wanna be both."

"Be both?" Yang asked.

"You see... my old man was not only the best huntsman in the world. He was also the best chef in the world too! Taught me the ropes in being a chef." Torren's expression increasingly became somber. "He died during a mission. Due to the fact that it was only us, I became an orphan. So I decided to live out his legacy and become not only the best huntsman! But chef also. Something he can be proud of."

"That's pretty cool of you to wanna continue your old man's legacy." Kevin said.

"How about you Kev?" Yang said.

"Who me?" Kev said innocently. Pointing to himself with a childish look on his face.

"Yes you dolt!" Weiss barked.

"Alright! Well... before I decided on becoming a huntsman. I was a member of a circus troupe. "

"Oh wow!" Ruby's eyes lit up as she heard about the skinny teen's past career.

"You guys ever heard of Arthur's Circus?"

"Yeah! Me and Yang went there with my dad years ago!" Ruby said.

"Wasn't they known for taming Grimm if I'm correct." Weiss added in.

"That's right!" Kev said.

"My favorite performance hads got to be the one where the kid rode on the back of that Beowulf's back as it rode a bicycle in a sphere." Yang said.

"That's sounds like a load of crap." Nick said.

"Now that I think about it... you do act like a clown." Mike joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kevin said. "Anyways, I was taken in by the troupe leader when I was young. And he taught me everything I know." Kevin had his head down as it seemed like the story was heading for a sad turn. "He... ended up dying. I found out later that he referred me to the headmaster of Beacon. Few months later and here I am."

"He must've saw potential that shouldn't be wasted." Kevin looked at Blake, who now had her face out of the book.

"I hope so... I'm trying to live up to his legacy. Just like how Torren is trying to live up to his father's. "

"Last but not least!" Ruby pointed at Nick and Mike.

"Ruby, you know I never wanted to be a huntsman, right?" Nick said.

"Then why are you here?" Weiss said.

"Why are you here?!" Nick's eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"Here's a better one?" Blake soon got up from the bed and sat in the circle. "Tell us something about your past?"

Nick wasn't sure what to tell them. They would be up all night if they were to hear his entire life story. He looked at Mike to get and ok.

"Well for starters, we're orphans. We use to live in a section of Mistral known as "The Inside".

"The inside?" Weiss was now curious and decided to join the circle.

"You sound like you heard of it." Mike said.

"Well I've heard a lot about it by some very powerful people during some of my father's dinner parties. Definitely not good things about it either."

"Somebody's been doing their "research." Mike said. "So! Care to indulge our listeners a bit more about such a wonderful place princess?"

"Do you... mind Nick?" Weiss felt it would be appropriate to get permission from both of them before proceeding.

"No." Nick said. Weiss decided to continue.

(_**JOJO's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind O.S.T vol.3 Finale: Think**_)

"The Inside is a place located in the southwestern end of Mistral. It was formed around fifty years after the Great War for refugees who had no place to go. However, It soon became a hellhole. Where it had no rules and was filled to the brim with all kinds of vices including drugs, violence and prostitution. After effectively abandoning the area thirty years later, the Mistrali government referred to it exclusively as the "Illegally Occupied Territories". They would put out propaganda saying that it is filled with a noxious gas where no-one can survive, in order to disguise the truth and avoid mass panic."

Blake couldn't help but feel disgusted. Even though she suffered through the discrimination of others, she was given some rights. It was nothing as severe as this. The people that resided in Inside, both humans and Faunus alike, was treated like absolute garbage. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Bell brothers. '_Guess that what he meant by living his life._' She thought.

"It was known for being a harsh kill-or-be-killed environment, full of dilapidated buildings, brothels, and drug dealers, to which most of the lower level Mistrali Mafia families stood away from. The people who are unfortunate enough to live there have to fight on a daily basis just to survive, and often have no education, no papers, and sometimes not even a name. Which made it very hard for people from there to leave and integrate into a normal, lawful society."

"That's... horrible." Ruby sadly looked at Nick. 'No wonder he was fine with nearly killing Torchwick. He lived in a place where he had to fight for survival every single day.'

Yang knew how Mike and Nick basically only had each other based off what he said when they first met. It hurt to know that they had to survive horrible conditions such as that.

"That's... seriously messed up." Kev said. Not having the proper words to Express how he felt.

"They were basically treated like animals." Blake said.

"During the times I was with my father. We would always go to slums to feed the hungry. But to think that a place such a place existed? And the fact that we were unable to help them. I can't help but feel ashamed." Torren had a sad look on his face.

"We would see kids our age getting picked up by the rich and powerful to be used as sex slaves." Nick said. The looks on everyone's faces said it all. Pure disgust.

"Sick bastards." Kevin clenched his fists in anger.

"Luckily, me and Nick stole to survive. The last thing we wanted to do was sell ourselves. A few years later, we were taken in by someone we considered a mother." Mike finally spoke up.

"What happened to her? " Blake said.

"She died... from a disease." Nick said. It was a long moment of silence. Normally out of the two, Mike was the happy go luck one, while Nick was the stoic one. But now, it was as if they both were the same person.

"Sorry... for asking." Everybody looked at Blake.

"Don't worry. It was bound to get out one day. Rather you guys hear it now than later." Nick said.

"What about Pyrrha?" Blake brought up.

"What about her?" Nick said. Raising an eyebrow at the question.

"You...seem to have a bit of history with her."

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Wait? You knew Pyrrha?!" Even Ruby was shocked by hearing that. Although she said it in a tone that showed less of curiosity, and more of jealousy.

"Woah there Ruby. Is somebody getting jealous?" Mike joked.

"No!... no." Ruby began putting her two index fingers together.

"That's another story for another time." Nick said.

"He's right... It's... getting rather late." Weiss yawned and got up off the floor.

"Yeah. Story times over guys." Mike got up from Yang. "Now I don't mind you girls staying. But just know, you'll each be bunking with someone if you do." He gave Yang a wink as he said that.

"Ruby could sleep with Nick." Yang said, causing her sister to blush.

"YANG!" Ruby's face was extremely red from what busty blonde said.

"She can slept with me! I have plenty of room!" Kev patted his bed. But he was completely ignored.

"No, that's ok. We'll sleep in our room. That means all of us!" Blake said, pulling Yang from her boyfriend.

"Good night guys!" Ruby said

"Good night!" The three members of team KNTM said.

"Night." Nick said.

"Thanks again for having us over." The girls said in unison. And with that, team RWBY left.

"Well... lets get ready for bed. Classes start tomorrow and the one thing we need to be is late for our first day." Mike ordered.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you." Kev said.

And with that, everybody got in their beds.

"Night, Guys." Kev said.

"Night." Mike and Torren said.

"...Night." Nick muttered.

* * *

In team RWBY's room, the girls discussed a bit about their guy friends past. Mainly those of Nick and Mike.

"I still cant believe that they live in such a place." Yang stared at the ceiling. Thinking about how it must've been for Mike and Nick to grow up in the inside.

"Well, we can't think on that all night. Otherwise, we won't get any sleep." Weiss went into her covers. Ready to get some sleep.

"She's right. We can talk more about it another time." Ruby said. "Good night!" And they all went to sleep.

As everybody in team KNTM was asleep, Nick was the only one still up in the middle of the night. The words he heard all them years ago, lingering in the back of his mind.

"_**Promise me... that you boys... will do something positive with... your lives... and break out of "The Inside**_".

'_I wonder... if we doing something positive by coming here?... Bambietta?_' The golden eyed teen's eyelids soon became heavy. And soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Well... we learned a bit about team KNTM's history. And about "The Inside". Also Torchwick is getting ready to call the big guns. Tomorrow is the first day of classes for them. How will they react to being in a classroom environment? Anyways, Be in the look out for the next chapter. **_


	14. Chapter 13-5

**Chapter 13.5: Shogun**

In a village near the continent of Vacuo, was a war. The soldiers of a small settlement were out manned and out gunned. Seeing that they stood no chance, they tried to run away, only for their lives to be snuffed out.

"Head into the settlement." One soldier said. "Anybody who shows resistance, dies." A squadron entered the village.

30 minutes later, the commander of that squadron was worried, it shouldn't had took them that long to perform a sweep. "What the hell is taking you so long?!" He yelled on his intercom.

"Sho... GUAAAAHHH!" One soldier tried to talk but was cut off. It sounded as if he was killed. The commander felt something was wrong.

"I need back up... send me at least fifty men!" About fifteen minutes later, fifty soldiers showed up to the commander.

"We need to head into that settlement. I lost contact with my men." And so the commander led his men into the settlement. What he saw shocked him. Not only were the villagers brutally murdered, but his men too. Numerous body parts spread across the area.

"Wh... what the hell?" The commander was in shock. His men who looked at the grisly scene, were absolutely terrified.

(Kingdom 2019 Film OST: Charge)

"Well... would you look at that? More people showed up! Best birthday gift ever!" The commander and his men looked and saw a hulk of a man who stood at about 7 feet tall. His clothing consisted of army fatigue pants with a black tank top that looked too small for his bulging muscles and combat boots. He was a tan skinned man with wild silver hair and piercing gold eyes. The most distinguishing feature was the silver tail wrapped around his waist.

"Ccccc... Commander? " One soldier said with fear. "It's him..."

"Who is he?" The commander said.

"He's one of the legendary faunus mercenaries of the Wild Fang..."

"It can't be!" Now the commander had a look of fear on his face. "Shogun!"

"Well now that we got that settled. How about we get this party started?" Shogun took out a battle axe. "ORRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!" With his titanic strength, he threw axe with such force, it cleaved through about 20 of the commanders troops.

"He's... HE'S A MONSTER!" The commander shrieked.

"hahahahahaHAHAHAHAH! What's the matter?! Don't tell me your giving up?!" Shogun took out another battle axe.

"Not even the villagers were enough to entertain me." The monkey faunus said.

"You... you did this?! I thought you were helping them?!" The commander was in shock. His men were suppose to take over that territory to expand the land. But to think that somebody as insane and battle hungry as Shogun killed not only his soldiers!? But the villagers as well.

"Well I was at first... then I got bored." Shogun did a faux yawn. "If Akakabuto asks? I'll just tell him that they attacked me first."

"MEN! RETR-" With a swipe of his axe, Shogun took off the commander's head like a hot knife through butter. He walked towards the group and picked up his axe to transform it into a glaive. The soldiers could only look in fear as he did so.

"Nobody is leaving this place alive!" Shogun mercilessly slaughtered the remaining soldiers. Entrails and body parts splattered around as the mad faunus slice through the men and women with his Glaive.

A few minutes after the bloody massacre, Shogun was covered from head to toe with blood. "Gah... guess it isn't fun when you're always the one winning." He soon recieve a call from his scroll. It was Roman Torchwick. Someone he really, really REALLY didn't like.

"Hello Shogun. It's been a while."

"Torchwick?! What the hell do you want?!" The faunus was not pleased to hear the gentleman theif's voice.

"Tell Akakabuto that I will be requiring his services."

"And why the hell should I?! You have the boss' contact information right?!" He roared through the scroll.

"As his second in command, I felt asking you first would be better." Torchwick was absolutely terrified of Shogun. Sure he did not like faunus, but he would never say it to the monkey faunus' face. And especially not to Akakabuto. Not unless he wants his head removed from his shoulders.

"You're lucky the boss likes you. Considering all the free dust you been giving us." Shogun decided to contact his boss through a three way video call. On the camera came a young man around his late twenties with blood red hair with bear ears. He had a scar on one of his eyes.

"Shogun. What is it?" Akakabuto said with a serious tone.

"You won't goddam believe who had the balls to try and contact you?!" The camera switched to Torchwick.

"Roman Torchwick? What the hell do you want?"

"I'm in need of a favor." Torchwick knew how Akakabuto was quick to anger. One thing he don't like is thinking he owes people favors.

"Tell me? Do you think giving us free dust because we broke you out of jail one two many times... Warrants you a favor?" Akakabuto said it with a calm voice.

"I know that is something... I can't repay... but I am in need of men... or ... a man."

"Hmhmhmhmhm... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akakabuto roared with laughter.

"hahahaHA! HA! HA!" Shogun laughed right alongside his boss. Torchwick held his poker face as best as he could. But deep down, he was absolutely terrified. It was bad enough he's giving a huge cut of his dust robberies to his boss, but he was also giving dust to the leader of a renegade faunus group that if they want to, can easily track down Torchwick, and murder him. But chooses not to do so.

"You know what? I can loan you a man." Akakabuto soon stopped laughing.

"You will?! I mean... that will be excellent to hear." Roman almost got excited to hear the good news. The wild fang were one of the most powerful group of faunus. They were once members of the White Fang, but defected when the previous high supreme leader stepped down. Now they perform jobs all over the planet to the highest bidder. Having men... or faunus of their caliber guarantees a 99.9 percent success rate.

"Of course... you've done enough robberies for me to last my men for a long time."

"It's an honor." Torchwick gave a bow towards the camera. 'Damn faunus! Thinking they're so high and mighty due to being mercenaries!'

"Shogun!" Akakabuto turnes his head to his second in command. "You're heading to Vale. Two weeks from now."

"Sheesh Aka. You want me to work with this little shit?" Shogun was scratching the back of his head in disapproval.

"Well he did say one man."

"Fine... if I get to kill some people, then so be it." Shogun glanced at Torchwick, who showed a bit of fear at having the monkey faunus being the help he needs.

"Let me tell you something. I may work with you? BUT I DON'T WORK FOR YOU OR THAT BITCH! GOT IT?!" He roared.

"Crystal." Roman put up the ok symbol. Showing he understands.

"Now get the hell off of this line!" And with that Torchwick ended his line.

"About that job in Vacuo... the villagers ended up attacking me after I saved them. Ungrateful bastards." Shogun was pouting like a child.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Akakabuto could tell that his second in command was lying. His ears was twitching at the bullshit his second in command was spouting.

"You can read me like a book huh boss?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Of course." Akakabuto then opened up an app on his scroll. What popped up was am account with numerous zeroes with increased to a substantial number. "What matters is that the job is done."

"Don't ask? Don't tell." Shogun and Akakabuto were grinning like mad men at the statement. "Well I'll be on my way to Vale."

"Good luck, old friend." And with that the phone line ended.

"Vale huh? It's been a long time." Shogun continued to grin like a madman. "Maybe I'll stop there when I hit down."

* * *

_**I going to add this into chapter 13... but you know... page limits. Anyways! About the Wild Fang. Yes it sounds like the White Fang. They were former members of the group. And yes they know Ghira, Blake, and Adam. Shogun will be showing up after the Jaundice Arc. Which is probably around chapter 20, depending on the pacing of course. So be on the lookout.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Combat Training for the Teenage Soul**

The sun was shining on the first day of classes for all of Beacon Academy. However...

(_**Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger OST: Shuffle**_)

"MIKE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOWER! " it didn't seem that way for team KNTM.

"I'll be out in two minutes!" Mike yell from the other side of the door.

A furious Nick was banging on the bathroom door. Rushing Mike to get out so that he and their other teammates can get ready.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Kevin was not pleased either.

"Maybe if someone haven't thrown the alarm clock out of the window. We would've been able to do this without any trouble." Torren said. They woke up extremely late due to Mike throwing their clock out the window. Saying that it was too early.

"There little bro. All yours." Mike finally came out the shower. Looking extremely refreshed.

"Good! Now move!" Nick dashed into the shower. As he turned the nozzle to hot, cold water was release from the shower head.

"AHHHHHH!" Nick screamed as soon as the cold water touched him.

"Dammit! Mike you used all of the hot water!" Seeing that he had no choice, he bathed in the freezing water. He went to grab the Shampoo and realized that it was not as much as it was suppose to be. "AND YOU USED MY SHAMPOO?!"

"I'll pay you back!" Mike was getting ready. He was brushing his hair and putting his pants on at the same time.

"Ok! Next!" Nick yelled. Kevin went next. And after Torren. Once they were finished the four of them were rushing to get dressed. They each wore the Beacon Academy uniform, with a fee modifications towards it.

Nick had a short sleeved button up. He didn't wear a tie with it and left his shirt untucked and the top button opened. He placed a pair of black and red headphones around his neck. Kevin and Torren wore their uniform the proper way, with the blazer included. Mike wore the of button up as Nick. He also did not wear the blazer or tie and left the top button on his shirt open. He also let his pants sag a bit.

"Pull you pants up! Don't nobody wanna see your underwear!" Kevin roared at the red eyed teen.

"Then don't look! Make your eyes stare at something else!" Mike yelled back.

"Uhhh... guys? "Everybody looked at Torren while he was staring at his scroll. "What time does our first class start?"

"9:00? Why?" Nick said looking at the schedule.

"It's 8:55." With response, team KNTM started rushing out of the door.

"Oh shit! We're gonna be late!" Nick yelled.

"All because Mike had to get his beauty sleep!" Kevin said.

"Just shut up and run!" Mike barked.

As the team was running, they met up with team RWBY, who was running to their classes also.

"Nick! Morning!" Ruby said. Breathing heavily as she and her team was making a mad dash to their first class of the morning. Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

"You look beautiful in your uniform my rose." Kevin said. Trying to flirt early in the morning.

"Kev! Shut the hell up!" Mike yelled. "Yang, you look hot in that uniform."

"Why thanks Mikey!" The busy blonde went and squeezed his head against her chest.

"How are you going to berate Kevin for something that you're doing right now?!" Weiss said. As they were running, they saw team JNPR.

"Morning guys-"

"Get the hell out of the way!" Nick roared. Bumping into Jaune and causing him to losehis balance and toppling Nora, Pyrrha , and Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing. Realizing why they were running like a bunch of wildebeests.

"Oh God! We're gonna be late!" With the rest of team JNPR in tow.

In the courtyard, Ozpin and Glynda watched the three teams hurry to their first class of the day. Glynda looking at her watch, while Ozpin simply sips on his coffee.

"It seems that everybody is off on a positive start this morning." The headmaster said. "By the way Glynda? You're teaching combat training if I'm correct?"

"Why yes? Why do you ask?"

"I won't tell him if you won't? " Glynda knew what Ozpin meant by that and had a small smile on her face.

* * *

All three teams busted through the door. Their faces Haggard from all the running they did.

"We... made it!" Nick huffed.

"And just in time too." Kevin looked at his scroll. It was 8:59.

"How... are you... not tired?" Weiss said.

"I'm the God of Lightning... remember?"

And so the three teams sat in their seats to get ready for Grimm studies, led by Professor Peter Port. A portly man who liked to brag about his former glory days.

The members of each team showed varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap. In row with team KNTM, Nick was listening to music, not even paying no mind to the professor. Mike on the other hand went straight to sleep as soon as the class started. A bit of drool dropping out of his mouth. Kevin surprisingly was taking notes. Not about the lesson, but about ways to impress Ruby. And Torren... well... Torren was taking notes about some new recipes he was trying to conduct.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port

Everybody looked at the professor with deadpanned expressions due to the horrible joke he made.

'_This class... Is lame!_' KNT all thought in unison.

Realizing that nobody liked the joke. Professor Port decided to continue with the lesson. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

He looked at Yang and gave her a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. A monstrous aura suddenly seeped throughout the classroom. Causing the professor to have a look of fear on his face.

"Grimm! " he went and grabbed his weapon. A blunderbuss with an axe attached to it .

"Wwwwwhat's that aura?!" Jaune was absolutely terrified. Blake's instincts were telling her to run. Never feeling such killing intent up close.

"It's definitely close. Is it a Grimm?" Even Pyrrha was nervous at the though. Everyone soon realized where it was coming from. Weiss nervously tapped Yang.

"Yang... control your boyfriend!" She hissed.

Nick nudged Mike who had a piercing red eye staring at the portly professor. Mike soon calmed down and went back to sleep. Yang gave the golden eyed teen a thumbs up.

Professor Port soon regained his composure. He was a bit embarrassed that his students witnessed him freaking out. "A... Anyways, Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

* * *

An hour into his story, everybody was feeling the effects of Port dragging on with his story. Nick was trying to stay awake. Not even the music he was listening to was enough to block out Port and his annoying bragging. Mike was still asleep. Not even waking back up after his little outburst.

'_How the hell can somebody talk about themselves for an hour straight?!'_ Kevin's left eye was twitching. He was using his semblance to keep himself awake by sending electricity to his brain. Torren on the other hand, after writing down his recipies, went straight to sleep.

Port did not even notice that everybody was at their limit with his storytelling "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Another thirty minutes passed.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow. As if he just performed a play. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. Nick soon fell asleep. Not able to stand the talking.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year. Mike was drooling all over the table.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was then not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. While Kevin basically short circuited. Unable to listen any longer. Torren was still asleep also.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Nick was hit in the head with a paper ball. Suddenly shooting up from being half asleep. "Huh? What?" Port then pointed to Nick.

"You! What is your name!"

"Uhhh... Nick?" He said half awake.

"Your full name boy!"

"Nicholas... Bell?" Nick said in confusion. Not knowing where this is leading to.

"Well Mr. Bell, I'm glad that you chose to step up. Change into your huntsman attire and come on down."

"Uhh... ok?" And so Nick did exactly what he did. Five minutes later, nick came out. He was sporting a new attire after his old one was destroyed in the forest. His new attire consisted of a sleeveless blue hoodie with matching shorts. Under the hood and shorts is what looks to be a black skintight short sleeve wet suit with blue lines going across to show his well defined muscles.

Some of the girls was whispering about how toned his body was beneath that wetsuit. His body type was the same as Mike's. Although he was relatively shorter than all of the guys in the classroom.

"Wow look at the muscles on him." One girl said out loud. Ruby couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about the catcalls that Nick was getting. But she didn't know why she felt that way.

"Somebody's popular." Blake said.

Mike finally woke up from his sleep to hear all the commotion.

"Finally decide to wake up huh?" Torren said.

"So why's Nick all dressed up for?"

"The professor just told him to get prepared." Kevin said.

Nick was looking at the cage. Blood red eyes was staring back at him.

"Now then step foward, and face your opponent!" As Port opened the cage, a large Beowolf came out.

"An elder?!" Most of the student body was shocked. An Elder Beowolf? In the class?

"Good luck Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Break his legs!" Yelled Nora.

"Nora, I don't think he'll be breaking legs." Ren said.

"More like breaking someone's face." Jaune said.

"Good luck Guren." Pyrrha whispered.

"The runt won't stand a chance." Cardin couldn't help but laugh. Since he was the one who threw that paper ball at Nick's head. Although he wasn't aware of the events that occurred in the forest.

Nick activated Weeping Willow alongside his mask. As quick as the Grimm charged at him was how quick the battle ended. A roundhouse kick that was as fast as lightning was launched at the Elder Grimm's head, sending it to the floor and creating a small crater. Teeth were flying all over as it dissolved.

"...holy shit." One student murmured. The class was absolutely quiet. Mike couldn't help but smile. Nick then raised his foot. With tremendous force, he stomped on the Beowolf's head, ripping it from its body as the body went flying through the wall. All that was left was the head of the Grimm, a small crater.

Professor Port could not believe his eyes. And elder Beowolf with over 30 years of experience... defeated by a boy no older than sixteen.

"Are we done? Or would you like another demonstration?" Steam came out of Nick's mask as it formed back into headphones.

"Never in my life... have I seen anybody with hand to hand combat skills of that caliber since Taiyang Xiaolong." Port said to himself. "Tell me, was that your fist time wver seeing an Elder Grimm?"

"That was an elder?" Nick said in a questioning tone. "I heard they have battle sense than your average Grimm due to maturity. Damn shame that I had to go against it huh?"

"Fine job Mr. Bell! No homework for you. The others could learn a thing or two about this."

'_Damn runt. I didn't think he would be that strong!'_ Cardin was pissed. He was hoping the midget would've struggled but his plan backfired. Nick looked up towards the burly teen's line of sight. Causing him to break out in a small sweat. However, Nick decided to walk away.

A few minutes later, Nick returned to his regular clothes. Everybody in his group alongside RBY and JNPR was congratulating him.

"That was so cool! You took out that Elder Beowolf like it was nothing!" Ruby said.

"Nice job Nick!" Mike said.

"I definitely gotta fight one of you!" Yang was fired up from the performance.

"Well. You're already fu-" Kevin was interrupted by the professor.

"Alright! I have one more before class is over! Who would like to-"

"I would sir!" To everybody's surprise, it was Weiss. Having already been annoyed with Ruby's childish antics throughout the class, she decide to step up. While she knows she doesn't have the combat experience that Nick has, she felt that she had to prove to everyone, that she should have been leader. Not that bumbling dolt Ruby. She soon came down with her combat clothes ready, and her weapon, Myrtenaster attached to her. Her teammates, alongside teams JNPR and KNTM were cheering her on.

Yang was raising her fist "Goooo, Weiss!"

"Kick its ass princess!" Mike yelled.

"Good luck Snow Angel!" Jaune also yelled.

"Break a leg!" Kevin said.

"Or both of them!" Nora yelled.

Blake was waving a small flag that said "RWBY" on it. "Fight well!"

Ruby was the loudest out of them all. "Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss lowered her sword and looked at Ruby. Glaring at her leader.

Ruby had a sheepish smile on her face. "Oh, um... Sorry..."

(_**The Rising Of The Shield Hero OST: Dusk: Catch Me**_)

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm was standing a distance away from its enemy.

'_It almost looks as if it's studying her?_' Nick thought. '_So it's more than just a mindless beast?_'

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port said.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" The young leader yelled.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they met. However Myrtenaster ended up being trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was hanging on to the hilt, and was tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"This guy is too easy to impress." Mike had a bored expression on his face.

"I bet if you spit on it, he'll call it a new technique." Kevin joked, causing the two to laugh. Weiss, who heard the laughing, thought they were laughing at her and it made her even even more agitated.

Ruby was cheering her partner on. "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from its master, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

'_Losing focus in the middle of a fight will lead to death_.' Nick thought.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. The heiress rushed at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss who had enough of Ruby's encouragement turned to her "leader" "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Nick could see that and was not pleased by it. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss.

It was coming closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

Port stood up to applauded the young Schnee. "Bravo! Bra-vo! While it wasn't as spectacular as young Nicholas' fight. It was indeed still splendid. But it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Weiss was extremely exhausted from the fight. She kept glaring at Ruby as if she was hoping she would freeze to death. Ruby continued to frown. Nick couldn't help but noticed that Weiss was taking her anger out on her.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Eveyone except Mr. Bell, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at Ruby before turning away. Walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates and friends.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Mike said.

Nick saw Ruby run out. Trying to catch up with Weiss. "You guys go on. I gotta... speak to the professor for a moment." Nick said. Mike knew what this was all about but did not ask any questions.

"Sure thing little bro. Come on guys." And so the group went on the the next class.

* * *

Nick stood by a corner and caught up to Ruby, who was trying to speak to Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed at her notion. "What did I do?"

Weiss finally blew up. "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you! I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." The heiress turned her back to Ruby, who was trying to reach out but dropping her hand as she said the following words "Ozpin made a mistake." She walked away as Ruby looks dejected.

(_**The Rising Of The Shield Hero OST: Dusk: Kansas**_)

Seeing that Weiss was at a far distance, Nick came from out the corner and walked over to Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ruby turned and around and saw who it was and hugged the golden eyed teen.

"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby was soon on the verge of tears. Nicholas Bell was not the greatest at giving advice. Sure, he gave some to Blake but this is completely on a whole different scale. This was about a girl, whose confidence was basically shattered. So he made an attempt.

"I... asked myself that too when Ozpin made me the leader of my team." Ruby looked up at Nick. Surprised that even he had doubt.

"You did?" Ruby sniffled.

"Yeah. I never felt that I was leader material. Mike was the one who was better in that field. He's the more social and charismatic one. I'm the type of guy who would prefer to follow than lead."

"Why do you think that? I mean... you're brave, smart, I mean you figured out how to beat that creature in the forest!" Ruby said. Tears were rolling down her cheek.

"And I bet you were the one that thought up the plan to off the head of that Nevermore! "He said. "I saw it myself."

"Wait... how?!"

"Something happened that lead to me being sent up in the air. But, it was there that I saw how you sliced that bird bastard's head clean off. And you know what I thought? "

"What?"

"She was pretty fucking cool." Nick gave the silver eyed teen a smile that made her face absolutely red.

"Well... Weiss also did her part as well."

"But did she make up the plan? Or did you do it?"

"I... did it."

Nick had a hard time when it came to saying what was on his mind. So he decided to wing it. "Look Ruby, a true leader... is someone who can make up a successful plan on the fly... and not think twice as to whether or not it succeeds or fails."

Ruby was shocked to hear these words come out of Nick's mouth. Was this the same boy who did not even show interest in becoming a huntsman?

"Ruby... This is basically your first day being a leader. Same goes for me and Jaune. In cases like these. It's a learning process. So... You gotta run... before you walk... if that's how the saying goes?" Ruby giggled at the boy's saying and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"That was pretty horrible ." Ruby started laughing.

"Hey! At least... I tried." Nick huffed.

"Thanks Nick... I really needed to hear that." Ruby wiped the tears from her face. Happy to see that her friend actually had a bit of a goofy side.

"No prob... now could you let me go? We're thirty minutes late... and Mike might get the wrong idea." Ruby soon let Nick go, realizing that she was hugging him this entire time.

"Wait... what.. about Weiss?" Ruby soon had her head down. Nick place a hand on her shoulder.

"You leave Ice Queen to me. I'll talk to her as soon as classes are done. I think I'm getting use to doing that." Ruby soon gave him another hug.

"Thanks Nick. Wanna walk to class together? " she asked.

"I have something to ask the professor. I'll catch up with you guys in a few."

"Sure thing. See you in a bit." And she ran off. As soon as she was at a far away distance.

"You can come out now." Glynda came out of the corner.

"I'm quite surprised Mr. Bell. Never would've thought you would be cheering up your fellow peer?" Glynda said with a smile in her face.

"I have a heart Goodwitch. It's not as empty as you think it is." Nick soon looked where Ruby ran off at. "Besides. Ruby didn't deserved to get yelled at like that. And I only said what was on my mind."

"Maybe Ozpin did the right thing by bringing you boys here."

"Well how about you do the right thing... and cover up. Isn't it against the law to be showing them "udders" in a place of aspiring young minds?" Nick was soon launched into a wall.

"One day Mr. Bell, you will learn the proper meaning of respecting your elders." She soon deactivated her semblance. Sending Nick to the floor.

"Ow... one day... you won't do that... again."

"Well in the meantime, hurry to your next class. I will tell your teacher that you were doing a favor for me."

"Don't let them get the wrong idea. You could get in trouble."

"Just go!" Glynda yelled.

"Alright! Alright!... Damn." Nick ran off.

Glynda couldn't help but have a smile on her face. '_The boy is slowly growing. I just hope he gets rid of that survival of the fittest mindset_.'

* * *

In the afternoon was the last class of the day.

"Combat training class!" Mike cheered. His arm was around Yang's shoulder as teams KNTM, RWBY, and JNPR all sat down in the class. "Finally, a fun class! "

"Of course... You would only think out two things." Kevin said. "Fighting and Fu-"

"I wonder whose our teacher for this class?" Blake asked curiously.

"Hopefully somebody with actual hand to hand combat experience." Nick said.

"I'm surprised you're still itching for a fight." Torren said. "I've been walking around and already you're the talk of the school between the first years."

"Look at that that? Not even a day and my little bro already has clout." Mike said.

"Well fighting an Elder Beowolf will do that." Pyrrha said. She smiled at Nick, who looked the other way towards Weiss.

"Hey Weiss." The Schnee heiress looked at Nick. His expression was completely cold.

"What is it?"

"After class, let's talk. You and me." Those words shocked Jaune and everybody else in their group.

"Damn Nicky. Kill an Elder Beowolf and all of a sudden, confidence shoots through the roof." Yang said.

"It's nothing like that." Nick gave the Schnee heiress a glare that stated 'You better show up, or I'll drag your ass from whatever you're doing.' Weiss nodded her head in acknowledgment.

All eyes were now on the center as nobody other than Glynda Goodwitch showed up. "Greeting students, and welcome to combat training. I will be your teacher for the entire time at Beacon."

"Oh! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME?!" Nick got up. Completely in shock that Glynda was the one teaching the class. Ruby giggled at his outburst. She knew that he and the veteran huntress did not see eye to eye.

"Is there something the matter Mr. Bell?" Glynda asked. A purple aura emanated from her as her eyes stared straight at the golden eyed teen.

"...no... nothing's wrong." Nick soon sat down. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to treat him like a ragdoll in front of the other students.

Cardin chuckled at the golden eyed teen's sudden outburst. Nick gave the leader of team CRDL a stare that would make Weiss' look like nothing. Cardin soon diverted his attention away from the glare.

"Well then. I shall explain." Glynda tuned on a hologram. "Students will be pitted against each other in 1-on-1 bouts. They will have a bar showcasing how much aura they have left." The hologram showed the aura meter as it goes from green, to yellow to red. "Once your aura reaches red, the match is over. Any questions?"

Kevin shot his hand up in the air. "Uh... how would people be chosen?"

"Through your own volition, or through a randomizer." Glynda showed a roulette with numerous pictures moving through it.

'_So the rules are kinda like Purgatory. Except there's a randomizer and of course no killing allowed_.' Mike thought.

"We shall begin with the randomizer." Glynda activated the randomizer as it started going through the pictures. The first one stopped. Showing a picture of Nick.

"So, Nick's first." Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"So it's Nicholas Bell!" Glynda said. The second one soon stopped on Kevin's picture. Kevin's jaw dropped at seeing his picture next to Nick's.

"Woah... talk about a slaughter." Mike joked. Kevin glared at his teammate for being biased.

"Versus Kevin Silver! Both contestants please come to the combat area. Make sure you are in your attire when you do."

(_**Kimetsu no Yaiba OST Vol 2: The Hand Demon Appears**_)

Five minutes later, both Nick and Kev were now in their huntsman attire. Kevin now sporting a blue short sleeved hoodie with black pants and black sneakers.

"The Ashura versus the God of Lightning huh?" Nick said.

"Wait, you call yourself the Ashura?! That's pretty badass!" Kevin said.

"The Ashura? What does that mean?" Ruby said.

"It means a demon who loves to fight." Everybody looked at Ren as he said say the meaning behind the name. "Where I'm from, the Ashura is a feared warrior who destroys everything in his path. It's also considered to be the path of carnage." Everybody was shocked that Nick called himself such a fearsome name.

"How can such an adorable boy have such a name like that?" Yang said to Mike.

"Fight three hundred battles and win all of them and you'll find out." Mike said.

"I wouldn't even want to fight someone with a name like that." Jaune said nervously.

"Best hope you name doesn't show up on the randomizer then next time." Mike said smugly. "So let's place our bets. 200 lien Kev gets knocked out!"

"How could you bet on your own teammate?!" Pyrrha said in shock.

"Oh! I bet Nick gets knocked out first!" Nora said.

"Were you not watching what he did to that Elder Beowolf?" Blake said. She knew Nora was not the brightest tool in the shed but that was just ridiculous to bet against someone who defeated an Elder Grimm in two hits with the name "Ashura".

"Great! You got money right?" Mike said.

Nick and Kevin both took their weapons out. Getting into their fighting stance.

"Fighters ready?!" Glynda said. Both boys nodded in acknowledgment. "And FIGHT!"

* * *

_**Finally, getting into some real human on human combat. I was almost contemplating on having Nick fight Weiss for hurting Ruby's feelings but that's like allowing a lion to eat a baby for free. Anyways the first day of class started off with a bang. So be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Ashura VS The God of Lightning**

Nick and Kevin both took their weapons out. Getting into their fighting stance.

"Fighters ready?!" Glynda said. Both boys nodded in acknowledgment. "And FIGHT!"

_**Nicholas Bell**_ (_**The Ashura**_) **VS** _**Kevin Silver**_ (_**The God Of Lightning**_)

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans OST Vol. 2: Period**_)

Like a speeding bullet, Kevin made a dash towards Nick. He took out one of his daggers in order to try and stab him. However. Nick was able to see when he was coming. He timed a roundhouse kick towards the skinny teen's face.

"Told you... I win." Mike said. An arrogant smile spread across his face. Time moved extremely slow for Kevin. Seeing the kick, he slid across the floor on his knees. His back nearly touching his feet.

"Ah... shit." The red eyed teen muttered.

"Such reflexes! It's almost inhuman." Blake was surprised by what she saw. No human nor faunus was able to dodge such an up close attack.

Nick looked down as his kick missed and saw Kevin's face. He was smiling. Kevin took out his second dagger and slashed Nick's leg with both of them. Thanks to aura however, he only lost a bit.

"Nick's aura went down by five percent!" Jaune said.

"Not bad moves for a circus performer." Yang said.

'_Dammit. I forgot how fast he is._' Nick saw Kevin spinning on his knees as he rose from the floor.

"Well damn... if it wasn't for aura, you'd have lost a leg you know?" Kevin was tossing one of Thunderclap's daggers in the air.

"Getting arrogant over a paper cut? Really?" Nick taunted.

"Well then, let's see if you handle a dozen more." Kevin moved in towards the golden eyed teen's territory. Slashing away as he performed multiple knife tricks and kicks.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Kevin Silver would be a badass." Torren joked.

Nick was trying to avoid every knife attack and flip kick as fast as possible.

' _He's wasting his stamina just trying to avoid my attacks. Once I see an opening, I'll go in for the 'kill._' Kevin then lunged in the the strike, but a quick jab to the face momentarily stunned him.

"Oh wow! He struck him." Ruby said.

"And he had to had took some damage." Everybody looked at Pyrrha. "The speed he was moving when he tried to aim that strike and the punch to his face must've made him took a bit of damage."

Nick tried to throw another punch but Kevin avoided that one. Kevin then jumped up in the air. Taking out a few small knives.

"So he has other weapons besides those dagger." Ren said.

"One Million Knives" Kevin began rapodly throwing knives at Nick. Who could only deflect them. Some of them landed their mark.

"And the fact the he threw them woth such accuraccy." Blake said. "He's definitely confident in his skills."

Nick easily deflected the knives, he realized that Kevin was no longer in front of him. He saw a dagger inches away from his face. With perfect timing, he ducked low before sending an elbow strike in Kevin's stomach. The force of the strike sent him flying back.

"Damn... it seems you caught up to my first gear." Kevin performed mutiple flups in the air before lightly landing on his feet.

"Nah... I'm just learning the timing... that's all." Nick said as he started bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Well then... time to step it up to the second gear." Electricity was dancing around Kevin's body. He started to moving around Nick in circles. However, Nick was able to keep up this time. Kev moved in to strike at the ashura, but his surprise, a punch was thrown.

"Shit!" Kevin dodge the punch and in return, tried to attack Nick. However, Nick this time dodged the attack.

"He's... actually keeping up with his current speed." Blake said.

"All thanks to foresight." Mike said.

"Foresight?" Ruby said.

"The longer your in a battle, the higher the chance you can predict your opponent's moves." Mike took his arm off of Yang's shoulder. "Kevin, while extremely fast, is very predictable with his moves. And of course Nick is keeping up because he's figured out his fighting style." He looked to see now that the two were attacking and dodging each other's attacks.

"But... for some reason... both of them are holding back."

"How can you possibly know that?" Weiss said.

"I have over many years of combat experience. I'm sure all of you didn't start until around what? Thirteen?" Everybody just stared. "Well... we've been fighting even younger than that." Team RWBY knew what Mike meant by that, but most of team JNPR was left with confusion.

Nick's punches were actually connecting. Kevin was able to dodge some of them, but took a few to the face. While Kevin was able to land a few of his own. After the close combat ended, the lighting God back flipped away. Nick dashed toward to throw a flurry of jabs. However, Kevin dodged every single strike.

"That speed of his is unnatural. No person can move like that." Weiss said.

"Maybe it's his semblance?" Ruby said.

"Get real! Your semblance is speed and even **YOU** can't move that fast!" Weiss said.

"I... can too." Ruby held her head down.

"The hell is your problem princess?!" Mike said, finally having enough of her berating her leader.

"It's none of you business!" Weiss barked.

"Mike! Don't please!" Ruby pleaded. "Let's... just watch the fight."

Mike sucked his teeth and leaned back to watch the fight. Kevin was moving circles around Nick. Thinking he saw an opportunity, he tries to land a strike... however, a powerful straight landed straight into his jaw. Sending him flying across the arena.

(_**One Punch Man OST Vol 2.: Genos Fights**_)

"Woah! He landed a heavy punch!" Jaune and everybody gasped.

"The first clean hit of the battle." Ren said.

Even Glynda was in shock.

Kevin was holding his jaw. '_Dammit! Even with my aura up... it felt like I was hit by a bullhead!_" Kevin saw Nick bouncing in his heels. Left hand forward, and right hand close to his face.

"What's the matter? Don't got anymore gears?" Nick taunted. He soon began to side step even faster.

"His form... it's perfect." Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Blake said.

"Normally, most brawlers have some opening then can be easily exploited. But not Nick. It's like... he has no blind spots."

"Well of course! We spent years teaching each other in order to perfect our techniques." Mike said in a proud tone. "But we're not brawlers. We're martial artists."

"You both certainly did a good job." Blake learned first hand how good they were during the train robbery.

"Kevin has been using pure speed in order to land his strikes. But pound for pound, Guren has the upperhand." Pyrrha said.

"That won't work anymore!" Nick threw a right straight to which Kevin tried to block. Dancing around him, he threw multiple jabs and mid kicks at an extremely fast pace.

'_I cant... block them all!_' A few of the strikes landed. Nick then aimed an uppercut to the stomach. Releasing all of the air from Kevin. Sending him back.

"Finally got the timing down." Nick said. "It was a good match Kev." Nick rushed at the skinny teen with a roundhouse kick to the face.

_**(One Punch Man OST: Sonic**_)

"Who said... that this battle is over?" An after image where Kevin was faded, making Nick miss the strike. In an instant, lightning struck the Ashura.

"Lightning?!" Weiss said. "Did he use dust?!"

"No... that wasn't dust." Jaune remember what Kevin said back then.

'_Just like Jauney boy here I prefer the classics._'

"I think... that's his semblance." Eveybody looked at Jaune.

"Electricity. Not only can he emit it, but he's been letting it course through his body to increase his speed and reaction time. It seemed like he was gaining more speed little by little. But now..." Mike kept staring at the stage. "And now, he's using all of his power to create those-"

"Clones?" Blake said.

"Afterimages." Mike responded.

Numerous afterimages were moving around. Nick stared as he realized that Kev was holding back this whole time.

"You not only read my attacks twice. But you were able to counter them." The afterimages of the lightning God said. "And that's a problem." Flashes of lightning struck Nick.

"Gah!" Nick kneeled in pain. Soon the afterimages circled the Ashura, crossing their arms and standing.

"This is my ultimate technique. Lightning God Dance!" Soon the afterimages was striking Nick from multiple angles. His aura continued to drain as it went from yellow to orange.

Jaune noticed the worried expression on Pyrrha's face. Full of worry.

"I'm sure he'll win." Jaune said. "I know choosing sides is wrong due to both of them being my friends. But I believe that Nick will win."

"Come on NICK!" Ruby yelled. "Don't lose to him!"

As if those struck him in his heart, Kevin started to move even faster now. Nick could only stay on the defense as his aura slowly goes to orange.

'_So annoying..._' Nick decided to block everything out. The only thing he needed to hear is... '_Perfect!_' Nick soon had a mad grin on his face. With perfect timing, he aimed a punch directly at Kevin's mouth.

_**(Kengan Ashura OST: Chance)**_

"WHAT THE?! HELL?! HOW?!"

"I decided to Ignore everything else and focused on the one thing I needed." Nick said. "And that was your footsteps!" Using his strength he sent Kevin flying through the stage.

Nick's leg muscles began to expand, giving him a boost in speed. Pulling his fist back, he threw it towards the the lightning user. Not having enough time to react, Kevin threw a punch of his own. Howver, the clash didn't last long, as Nick's was stronger, knocking his fist back and sending his dagger flying.

"Cocktail hearing... not bad Mr. Bell" Glynda muttered.

"Coktail hearing?" Ruby asked.

"Princess over there probably done it hundreds of times during daddy's numerous house parties. Mike said while pointing to Weiss. "Fighters tend to do this to block out unnecessary sounds in order to focus on every sound their opponent make. Breathing pattern, footsteps and possibly heartbeats."

Nick soon launched a flurry of blows aimed at vital spots on Kevin's body. Glabella, philtrum, heart, solar plexus, liver, pancreas. Kevin knew every spot... but was unable to block them as each punch landed perfectly.

'_I owe you one Kev. You lit me on fire for the first time in a while. Crushing your opponent after they've thrown everything they had at you? Could there be anything better than that?!_' Nick had a huge grin on his face. With his mask removed, for the whole entire student body could see.

"He's... enjoying this." One student said.

"That smile... it's unnatural. " another murmured.

"...monster."

How can one make such a face like that, everyone thought. It completely unnerved most of the students in the room.

"Is that... really Nick?" Torren and Jaune had a look of shock placed on their faces.

"Nicky?" Even Yang couldn't believe it herself. She held on to Mike. As if that look was making her body shiver.

Weiss was absolutely terrified. She was suppose to meet him later after class... what is he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her? Defile her body? All those thoughts ran through her mind as she just stared at the Ashura. As she was catching a small breakdown in front of her teammates.

Blake continued to look. Not saying a single word.

'_Guren... what happened to you?_" Pyrrha only could only look on in shock. This wasn't the same person that she knew four years ago.

"Nick?" Ruby had a look of fear herself. The boy who cheered her up and the boy who was relishing the pain he was giving to his partner. Was one and the same.

Mike was the only one who was not surprised at all. He knew that Nick was enjoying the fight. One thing would happen... someone is going to die.

Nick gave Kevin a devastating knee to the jaw. The force of the strike caused his body to fly across the arena.

'_Nick... you must think that I'm a strong opponent... huh?_' Kevin couldn't help but have a grin on his face. '_Well... as your teammate and friend. I'll continue to fight until I cant any more!_' He used all the strength in his arms to bounce himself back up from the ground. One dagger in his hand ready to stab the golden eyed teen.

However, his greatest mistake? Was that he drove Nicholas Bell, The Ashura, too far throughout this battle. Nick threw an uppercut at Kevin's jaw. A bone crushing sound was heard throughout the room.

Some of the students closed their eyes at what they saw. Kevin's body was doing multiple back flips in the air. Shocking everybody by the amount of hang time he had.

"It's over..." Blake said.

'_That technique... he wouldnt!?_' Pyrrha gasped in horror.

* * *

_**Four years ago.**_

In the training hall in Sanctum Academy an training droid's head landed first on the ground with cracks plastered across the floor.

Pyrrha was watching as Guren just finished up training. "So..Pyr? what do you think?" He said.

"They'll expel you if you ever do that to a student." Pyrrha couldn't believe that a boy could come up with a move that could permanently damage someone... or worse.

"I mean... this move can only be used when my opponent's aura is near the red." Guren had his hand out as Pyrrha threw him a towel. "Shame really... and I had the perfect name for it too." Guren was wiping the sweat off his face. A bit dissapointed that he'll never use it... until the day he left that is.

* * *

_**Present**_

"GUREN!" Pyrrha yelled

"NICK! PLEASE STOP!" Ruby yelled alongside her.

Glynda was in such shock by the brutal beating that Kevin was receiving that she did not realized that his aura meter was red. It was when Nick delivered a turning side kick at his head that caused him to spin so rapidly in the air, that she realized. She needed to stop the fight.

"NICHOLAS! STOP THIS INSTANT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. But it was too late.

He rose his his foot to the highest degree above his his head.

"**ASHURA STYLE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: SHIRANUI"**

A devastating stomp to Kevin's head was made as it connected to his spiraling body and was sent straight to the ground head first. A crater with cracks formed on the ground with the rest of Kevin's body dropping afterward.

The entire student body was silent. Nobody could compute what they saw. Cardin was so scared that he fell back from his chair.

"M...monster." the terrified Winchester mumbled. Dove, Russell and Sky looked in horror as they realized. They they were picking on the wrong one.

Murmurs of people were calling Nick a monster as they and praying that he would get expelled for such a horrendous act.

However laughing can be heard. It was from Kevin himself.

"Dammit... I... couldn't come... close to... you." Nick looked down as he heard his partner. He was breathing very low. "But... it doesnt feel... as bad as I thought... it would." He had a goofy grin on his face. As if he was satisfied with the outcome.

"It was fun Kev. Whenever you want a rematch. Let me know." Nick smiled at Kevin as he was soon unconscious. "Goodwitch." Gynda wasn't there at that moment. She snapped back as she heard Nick.

"W...Winner... Nicholas... Bell."

Nick was smiling this entire time but as he looked he saw that nobody was applauding nor cheered. In fact, they were terrified. In their eyes, One of their fellow students, almost committed murder. His friends had looks of fear and worry. Nick saw Ruby. Tears formed as her eyes as she couldn't get that grin out of her eyes. He averted his eyes from her.

Glynda soon regained her composure as she stated her criticism to each fighter. "Mr. Silver, while he had the upper hand in speed, was predictable in his attacks. Please... learn to improve on that flaw."

Glynda looked at Nick. It was a look of dissapointment. "Mr. Bell... please understand that this combat training. Not a battle of life or death. Such actions like what you just perform will lead to automatic failure... or worse... you will be expelled from the Academy. Do you understand?"

Nick only saw that look on one person. The only person who he considered a mother. He placed his head down in shame. "Yeah... Goodwitch."

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day."

* * *

After the brutal training battle, classes ended for the rest of the day. Nick was sent to Glynda in order for her to speak to him. The Ashura was absolutely uncomfortable as she was basically staring holes into him.

"I'm... honestly dissapointed in you Mr. Bell." Glynda had a somber look on her face.

"What you did... could've ended your teammate's life today." Nick kept staring at the ground. "Were you so deep into the fight that you did not even know that I was telling you to stop?"

Nick had nothing to say." I..." he mumbled.

"The entire student body is afraid of you... some of them thinking that you might brutally hurt them in combat training the way you hurt Mr. Silver. Even if it was by accident. "

"I... didn't mean to." Glynda stopped for a moment.

"I got too carried away. Kev was giving it his all. Soon I realized that I was too." Nick had his head down. Unable to make eye contact with the veteran huntress. "It was like... I was in Purgatory again. That I was battling a strong opponent. It was there I realized... that I had to win."

Glynda couldn't believe it. He wasn't talking back, nor disrespecting her. He was basically expressing his thoughts of the battle.

"I wouldn't have held back if I knew... that it would put my partner in such a state." Nick sighed. "I wanna go see him... if I can do so."

Glynda knows that even through that tough exterior of his. Nick is still a teenager. A teenage with lots of aggression in him. "I'll take you to him."

* * *

Eveybody surrounded Kevin in his room.

"Damn. So his aura shattered after the kick huh?" Torren said. "Pretty lucky.

"Had it been during those flurry of attacks, he'd probably be brain dead. Or worse." Blake said.

"By the way? Where's Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"She went off somewhere. She didn't wanna be bothered. " Yang said. She knew why though.

"Tch.. I don't see why any of you guys complaining for?" Eveybody looked at Mike. "Kev looked like he had the time of his life."

"And how would you know that you brute?!" Weiss yelled. "He's you teammate and you're ok with the the treatment that he recieved?"

"I could be saying the same thing to you about Ruby." Weiss soon stood silent at the red eyed teen's retort. "I know why Nick wanted to talk to you. So shut your mouth and don't even bring up anything else."

Soon a the door was opened. It was Nick who was surprised by seeing Mike and the others here. Everybody had different looks on their faces as he came in. Seeing that he was uncomfortable, Nick felt the only thing that needed to be said.

"It all started during my first battle in Purgatory. I was up against this giant asshole who could probably crush a bullhead like a can." Nick looked at an unconscious Kevin. "That was the first time... I killed someone. I kicked him so hard in his face that his skull caved in."

"Brutal..." Jaune said.

"Should've known." Weiss mumbled.

"It was there that I realized that. Mercy can't be shown in battle. Because your opponent won't show it back." Nick continued to look out the window.

"That doesn't explain nearly killing your friend." Blake said.

"Unintentionally." Nick said. "When fighting, sometimes... old habits kick in. Kev was strong. So strong that it bought back those memories. And it lit a fire in me."

"And it felt like you were... loving those moments... huh?" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... it felt exactly like that."

Evrybody looked at Nick. "It told me to win." Nick clenched his fist. "But I heard someone. They yelled at the top of their lungs. And I held back at the last moment."

"That was when I realized that... I was this close to killing my friend." Nick kept looking at Kevin.

"I looked around and saw everybody's faces. There was no cheering nor anything along those lines. It was fear, dissapointment, and loads of anxiety."

"The... hell are you... talking about?"

Everybody look as Kevin soon woke up. "Nick... don't go spouting... crap like that." He took out the breathing equipment. "I knew what I was going up against and I gave it my all. I wouldn't had expect any less from you." Nick's eyes widened at his partner's words.

"Kevin! You shouldn't take that out!" Pyrrah said with worry.

"I'm fine! It'll take more than that... to take me out." Kevin got up from his sleeping position.

"For a skinny guy, you sure can take a punch." Yang joked.

"And a stomp." Blake added.

"Screw both of you." Kevin said with a deadpanned expression.

"And you!" Kevin pointed at the Ashura. "If you would've held back while I was giving it my all." His hand started trembling in anger. "I would've transferred to another team... and never spoke to you again!" Tears formed on his face as he said that. "Can you guys... Give us some space... for a few minutes?" Mike and the others got up.

"Get well soon. I still need to whip your ass in some Urban Brawler." Mike said as they stood out in the hallway. It was just Nick and Kev alone.

(_**Kuroko's Basketball OST Vol. 1: Junior High**_)

"You look like shit..." Nick said. Trying to make a joke.

"No thanks to you..." Kevin chuckled. "Nick... I don't regret going all out against you. So you shouldn't feel that way also."

"Kev I nearly crushed your skull... you... could've died out there."

"Thats not what's hurting me though." Nick raised an eyebrow at what his partner said.

"You know what I'm more hurt about?"

"What's that?"

"The fact that Ruby... yelled out to you not to lose." Nick face went from sad... to completely in shock.

"...huh?"

Tears welled up as he struggled to get out his thoughts." I just... wanted her to like me man... that was another reason I was willing to fight you... to show her I'm just as good as you are." Nick and mostly everyone knew how much Kevin like Ruby. And of course who wouldn't be hurt hearing you crush cheering for someone else?

"She... didn't even show to the hospital room Yang said... that was when I knew... I knew I really lost."

Nick couldn't believe the words coming out of his friend's mouth. He started to laugh with tears falling out.

"Wh.. what's so funny?!" He said.

"It's.. it's just... you're supposed to be in pain from getting hurt. Not from being rejected you idiot! " Kevin soon realized what he said. He soon started to laugh. Both boys were laughing for a good ten minutes.

* * *

"So how long you gotta stay here for?"

"Probably a day or two. They wanna make sure there isn't any hemorrhaging in my brain and all that crap.. you know? Since my aura shattered after that." Kevin said. "The nurse is really nice."

"Don't go getting a crush on her now Kev." The skinny teen flipped him off.

"I'll come by to check up on you." As Nick was about to leave, Kevin stopped him.

"Hey... Are you... serious.. about wanting a rematch?" Nick stopped for a moment. A small smile plaster across his face.

"Anytime... any place" Nick said. He then left. And to his surprise, everybody was standing out in the hallway waiting for him.

"Seems like you two had a heart to heart?" Mike said. A huge grin plaster across his face.

"You guys are really assholes!" Nick said. Annoyed that they were all ear hustling.

"Hey! What are friends for? Right Nicky? " Yang tugged on Nick's cheek as she said that. Only for him to smack her hand away.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Nick said.

"When you properly become a man?" Yang joked.

"... huh?" Nick had no comeback for that. His face completely red from what she said. Which caused everybody, but the ice queen to laugh.

"Oh yeah... before I forget." He grabbed Weiss by her collar. "You and I  
... are going to have a nice chat."

"Hey! Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" Weiss argued.

Everybody was shocked by what just occurred.

"Did he just drag Weiss off somewhere?" Jaune said with a look of shock.

"Have fun you two!" Mike said.

* * *

_**Nick nearly took the life of his teammate. Goodwitch giving him the look of shame. And the entire student body just looking at him like he is a monster. Now he's really going to give the Ice Queen of Beacon a piece of his mind. Or a fist to her face maybe? Anyways, chapter 16 will be out in a few days. So be on the lookout for that.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Guren**

Weiss would not say it, but she was absolutely nervous. After what happened during combat training, her mind was all over the place. And now... the main reason for that happening is dragging her by her collar to who knows where.

"Can you let me go?!" You're stretching out my blazer!" The heiress yelled.

"Don't worry, we're here." Nick finally let Weiss free.

The two were in the courtyard. Not many students walk around during this time. So lack of privacy was not a problem.

"So... what did you wanna talk about?" Weiss tried to not make eye contact with Nick. That slasher smile he had on his face still fresh on her mind.

"I overheard you and Ruby talking today." Weiss was surprised to hear that.

"You what?!" And she was not pleased.

"You shouldn't had said that to her."

"Well she's a child! I should've been the one who was suppose to be leader! Ozpin made a mistake when he chose her to be leader."

"And what have you done in the forest that was suppose to have made you leader?" Weiss had a surprised look on her face. "Because last time I checked. Ruby was the one who made the plan to defeat the Nevermore. You had no input besides assisting her."

"And then next then you know! You're belittling her and yelling at her during that session with the Grimm, when all she is trying to do show her support as a leader."

"That's just it! She's not! She's just a child"

"The only person whose acting like a goddamn child, is you!" Weiss soon was shocked by the words.

"You know? Ever since I met you, you did nothing but bitch and moan about your family, or your company! And yet not once have I heard you say, anything about wanting to protect the people from Grimm!"

"And what about you?! You didn't even want to be here! You'd rather go back to some trash heap! So you can drop dead in a fight!"

"This ain't about me! This is about you being a bitch to your leader!" Nick yelled. "Honestly, here I thought you actually changed during the forest, but I guess I was wrong! Once a Schnee, always a Schnee!"

Weiss had her head down. Not saying a single word.

"So why do you want to be leader so badly?! So you can go back to big poppa Schnee?! So that he can finally say the words "I'm proud of you?! Is that it?!"

"Shut up..."

"What?! Did i hit a nerve? Well too bad! Maybe you should've thought about how Ruby felt when you said all those mean things about her!"

"Just like that time when you were scheming to team up with Pyr, you were only thinking about yourself. But of course, when things don't go your way, like a spoiled rotten princess, you take it out on those around you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" Nick was taken back by the sudden by the sudden outburst. He then noticed that tear were falling out of Weiss' eyes. "I had to be the best... my father expect nothing... but the best." Weiss soon fell to her knees.

Nick could not believe what he saw. He felt the need to say more. But judging by her current state, he felt that was enough."Weiss..." Nick held his hand out but she slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Weiss was giving Nick her strongest glare. But it had no effect. "My father would not accept that I was not made leader of my team! He would always say "No child of mine is going to be second best!"

"So with the best tutors and combat instructors, I worked hard, just for this moment! I even got this... ugly scar all because I wanted to impress my father!" More tears continue to fall as Weiss started crying.

"My sister Winter is perfect in every way. Smart! Strong! Beautiful! I wanted to be just like her! But even she expected me to be perfect." Nick was shocked to hear that. Deep down in the ice queen's heart, was a girl who probably faced years of mental abuse. For what reason? He does not know. So she put up a wall of ice in order to display a personality of perfection. But it seems that it somewhat crumbled.

"Weiss... you're not your sister." Weiss looked up and saw a look on Nick's face that she thought to have never saw. It wasn't pity. But sympathy.

"And sadly... you never will be." Weiss could only cry more as she realized the cold truth.

Nick soon sat down alongside her.

"I can relate in terms of wanting to be like someone." Nick then thought about Mike. "But now, you're in a place where nobody gives a damn about title or money and hell... even looks. But instead to improve on the skills they have in order to protect this planet."

"And *sniff* what about you?"

"I've made my choice once I came here. But you seem so hung up on wanting to be team leader that you're taking it out on the one person who was supporting you."

"That's why Ozpin did not choose you as leader. Because of your attitude."

"Ruby on the other hand is a earnest hardworking girl whose dream is to be the best huntress on this planet."

"Sure she's... a bit naive and a bit ignorant about the world... but who isn't?"

"Where are you going with this?" Wiess asked.

"Look... you may not have gotten what you have wanted. But that doesn't mean there ain't anything you could do."

"And what's that?!" She sniffled.

"Improvement. And I don't mean in just skills. But as a teammate. As a person. "

"How do I do that? "

"You're really asking me that?" Nick's expression was completely deadpanned. Alrhough he let out a sigh. Not wanting to further insult her.

"By working together with Ruby. Support her. Teach her how to be a better leader. If she falls, you, Yang and Blake have to be there to pick her up." Weiss continued to look at Nick.

"I'm still learning what it means to be a proper leader myself. As you saw, I basically put my teammate in the infirmary." Weiss could help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You know? I just realized that... you have the same name as my My grandfather."

"What does that have to do with anything that was said just now?" Nick raised an eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry... I thought I'd just... lighten the mood." Weiss wiped away the tears from her eyes. Nick then let out a breath of relief at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Weiss, maybe your father do expect a lot from you. But how so, when he can't wipe his ass properly?" Weiss was confused by the analogy the Ashura just made.

"Huh?"

"Ok that was stupid. What I meant to say is... how can your father expect you to be perfect, when he's probably had more fuck ups than most people on this planet. Sure he owns a big company and all, but that doesn't make him perfect."

"He...married into the company." Weiss said.

"Repeat that again?" Nick said.

"He's not a Schnee by blood... but by marrying my mother." Nick stared in disbelief at what she just said.

"Wait...so... that means."

"He married my mother and claimed the title of CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Wow... that's." It soon dawned on Nick as to what she said. "Wait... so he's... adopted... royalty?" Nick couldn't help but laugh. This guy... acting all high and mighty, was basically adopted into the family through marriage. Weiss at first was confused but soon caught on. Laughing alongside Nick for a good five minutes.

"Weiss... You shouldn't let your father dictate the decisions you make. You should make your own choices and follow through on them." Nick said. Weiss soon had a small smile on her face.

"Of course. As a way of defiance, I've set my ponytail to the side." Weiss tilted her head upwards in a proud way.

"Yeah. You're a real rebel alright."

"You know... I only thought of you as a heartless brute.. but I see that there's more to you than I thought." Weiss said. "Your wording can use some work though."

"Kiss my ass." Nick said with a huff.

"How rude of you to say something that vulgar?!" Weiss said with a pouting face. Only for them to laugh.

"But... thank you Nick. For not only telling me about myself. But for also hearing me out." They both got up from the ground. "I promise to be better. Not as a huntress... but as a teammate."

"I'll be keeping you to your word." Nick went to give her a handshake. But instead he received... a hug?

"Ahem! Sorry... it was... out of reflex." Weiss started blushing. Nick only looked at her with a face full of confusion.

"Ok?" Nick moved her away. "Now... will you be alright going back by yourself?"

"Yeah... I will. "

"Good. Cause I have one more stop to make. Later Ice Queen!" And with that, Nick ran off.

"It's like looking at two sides of a coin..." Weiss just stared towards the Ashura's direction. "I was expecting him to hit me. Guess there's more to "the Ashura" than I thought."

* * *

"Dammit... where the hell is she?" Nick couldn't find Ruby in any of the classrooms. He thought she would be in the weapons workshop, but to his surprise, he ran into Pyrrha! '_Shit! It's Pyr! Last person I wanted to see by myself!_'

"Guren?" Pyrrha said.

"...Hey... Pyrrha." Nick said. Feeling awkward since they're both alone. "Why... do you keep calling me that after I told you my name?" He said.

"At first... I thought you were somebody else... but then... when I saw Chrome... and that move you did to Kevin... I finally realized that it was you."

"Great that's nice... can we... finish this another time?" Nick was about to run off until the spartan grabbed him by his wrist.

"Tomorrow... let's have a match... you against me."

Nick could see it. There's was something off about her. Could it be? Anger?

"You sure? You might end up like Kev?" Nick said. Hoping the threat is enough to make her back off.

"I would not be asking you if I didn't think I was confident enout to beat you. As I did back then." The Invincible Girl was staring The Ashura down. "If I win... you're going to tell me everything."

"What's in it for me?"

"Then... I'll drop everything... And refer to you as... Nicholas."

Nick knew there was no way out of it. Sure he could just not show up. But after today, Goodwitch will be watching him. As if she isn't already doing so.

"Fine. Tomorrow. You win. I'll tell it all."

"Thank you Gur... Ni..Guren." Pyrrha stumbled over her words as she could not just force herself to say a name she just wasn't use to calling her former friend by.

"Did you see Ruby by any chance since the hospital visit?"

"No I haven't... sorry"

"Dammit. Well... Thanks... anyways, I'm off." And with that, Nick ran off. Pyrrha only stared as she watched her former friend run off.

* * *

_**Four years ago**_

"Here we are. Sanctum Academy." A thirteen year old Mike said. He looked exactly the same as he did now. Minus the muscle he built over the years.

"So the plan is to sneak in as students, build our weapons, drop out, and head to Purgatory so that we can earn millions?" A twelve year old Nick said. His curly hair was much shorter then.

"That's right!" Mike rubbed Nick's head. "So we gotta blend in and don't stick out. It's bad enough we can whip every single one of these kids asses. We don't need people wondering where we are when we leave. Got it?"

"I know."

"Great! So! I got us these from this girl I was talking to." Mike Gave Nick an identification card with his picture on it.

"I still don't understand the need for these?"

"Because we technically don't exist." Mike said. "These will fool the school system into thinking that we're actual residents of Augus."

Nick comtinied to scan the ID card. He then noticed the name next to his pocture. "Guren? Doesn't that mean crimson in Eastern Mistral?"

"What's wrong with Guren? It's a cool name."

"How come you don't take the name? Your eyes are basically almost the same color?!"

"Cause I happen to like Chrome." Mike was flashing his picture I.D. "Besides it got our pictures on them. And last time I checked, we look nothing alike."

"True... alright... Guren it is" Nick then realized something was wrong with the card. "Wait? What about our last names?"

Mike looked at the card and realized the mistake. "Crap... didn't think that one through." Mike placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Tell them we don't have one."

'This plan sucks.' Nick's expression was completely made of stone as the teacher intorduced him to his new classmates.

"Ok class! This here is Guren..." The teacher didn't know what to do with a student that did not have a last name.

"Just Guren." Nick said.

"Guren here have recently arrived from Signal Academy and will be with us for the remainder of these four years. Please make sure to have him feel welcome."

'_Little does he know... I don't even know where Signal actually is located_.' Nick thought. Due to the fact that they had to lie about where they transferred from, Nick chose the only academy he remembered reading about. Signal Academy.

"Guren... You may have the seat by Ms. Nikos."

Nick walked towards the seat the was next to Pyrrha. Her hair was much shorter and she did not have the circlet. After making it to his seat, he went to sit down on it. Little would he know, his chair was moved, causing him to fall.

The entire class, except Pyrrha laughed.

"Guren! Are you ok?" The teacher went to help him up.

"I'm fine." Nick dusted himself off. '_Thank goodness for aura. Otherwise, I'd probably split my head open on the desk behind me._' Nick looked at the students who were giggling at him. He exerted some pent up bloodlust towards the students. To which they turned their head away from him in fear.

"Just ignore them." Nick looked to see that Pyrrha responded to him.

"Yeah... I know." Not even looking towards the redhead, Nick finally took his seat.

An hour into the class, Nick was sound asleep. He had his headphones in his ears to block out the sound. However someone kept nudging him. The young man opened his eyes to realize that it was Pyrrha.

"You shouldn't sleep in class. You could get in trouble if the teacher catches you." She said with a look of worry.

"How about you mind your business. I'm not interested." Nick went back to sleep. Not even bothering to open his eyes back up after that.

At lunch time, Nick went to go look for his brother. To his surprise. He was sitting with a group of girls.

"Sup little bro?" Mike said. His arms around three girls each.

"I though you said, not to stick out?!" The golden eyed teen growled.

"This isn't sticking out. This is blending in. Perfectly."

"Awww is that your brother?! He's adorable." One of the girls tugged his face. Nick swatted the girl's hand away.

"I'm gonna eat by myself. Later." Nick walked off. Not wanting to be around Mike's harem.

"You sure? I can hand you one?" Nick looked at the girls. Each one was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm fine... you know how much I hate crowds." And with that Nick left.

"Awww...he left." One of the girls said.

"Well... more for me then!" Mike continued to flirt with his harem.

* * *

As Nick walked out to the courtyard, he saw a girl sitting on the bench near the fountain with her head in her lap.

'_Dammit. Somebody's here._' He thought. As he was about to leave, he heard a soft voice. Almost as if it was crying.

Nick decided to just sit down and eat in peace. He figure that it wasn't his problem. So, he decided to put on his headphones to play his music to block out the sound. As he was eating, he looked up and saw that the girl was still crying.

'_Don't stick out Nick. Whatever she's crying about is none of your concern._' Although the more he looked at her, more annoyed he got.

(_**Made In Abyss OST Vol. 2: Cartridge Tears, Become the White Whistle**_)

"I'm not even hungry anymore." Nick threw his lunch away and proceeded walked towards the girl.

"Hey...are you...alright?" As he said that, the girl lifted up her head. To his surprise, it was none other than Pyrrha Nikos. Her emerald eyes stained red due to her crying.

"Pyrrha? What are you doing out here?" Nick asked.

"H.. Hello... Guren." Pyrrha wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry... you had to see that."

"Yeah... I was kinda watching for a good few minutes." Nick said. "I was going to ignore you and eat my lunch. But, I hate when people are crying around me, so I felt the need to ask."

"Oh... I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave if anything." The red head got up to walk off.

'_**Do not do it. Do not do it. Do NOT!**_'

"Gahhhh!" Nick was rubbing his head in annoyance.

"Guren! Are you ok?!" Pyrrha turned around to see if he was hurt.

"I should... be asking you." Nick turned his head to avoid eye contact. "Wanna... talk about it?... or something?"

And so Pyrrha told Nick why she was crying. Her father had recently passed away. Leaving her and her mother riddled with debt. People also found out that she got into Sanctum through a scholarship instead of a tuition fee. Which led to jealous students causing rumors to spread about how she did not have any money.

"That shouldn't be any of their damn business as to how you got in." Nick place his hands on the back of his head. "Besides, scholarships are given to those who are like... very smart right?"

"That's not how most people here see it." Pyrrha had her head down as she talked. "Out of all of the students here, I was the only one who obtain the scholarship. Seeing as people did not like that, rumors were spread about my financial situation."

"And let me guess?... with your personal situation and the lack of paying tuition... it went hand and hand huh?."

"I couldn't tell them off... because it would only prove them right." Pyrrha said. "So I normally come here... to let out my frustrations."

More tears continued to stain her skirt as she continued to talk. "Honestly... I wish I could help my mother with our debt. But she wanted me to get an education. And to not worry about the problem. But how, when we have the mafia breathing down our necks for every lien we have?"

Nick could only stared as the girl was crying her eyes out. Sure he had it way worse than her. But who's to say that she deserve it? She was dealt a bad hand in life and it can end up ruining her if not properly taken care of.

"So what?" Pyrrha looked at Nick.

"Huh?"

"So what if you're poor? And so what if others bash you because of it? That shouldn't stop you from trying to reach your goal."

Pyrrha was shocked by the foerce scowl spread across his youthful face. Never had she seen someone woth such an expression.

"Yeah I get it... there's always going to be people who won't like you for any little thing. So they try to dig up dirt on you in order to bring you down. But that's the thing... they're just words!" He then pointed at her.

"So you need to be more confident! Stop crying about your woes and do something about it!" Nick soon got up in Pyrrha's face. "Otherwise... what's the point?"

Pyrrha was shocked. While they wasnt the beat use of words, she knew he was right. "Guren..."

"And the next time anybody has something to say you about your living situation? Just let me know... I'll kick their ass!" Nick cracked his knuckles as he said that. Pyrrha began to giggle giggling at Nick's sudden declaration.

"Wh...what's so funny?!"

"Nothing. It's just. You're the first person here to have ever encouraged me." Pyrrha soon wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up. "Thank you Guren..."

The smile on Pyrrha's face soon caused Nick's face to light up. "Of course... I guess... we're... friends now... so don't be afraid to talk about these things... OK?"

"I will." She went and hugged Nick. Making him even redder by the sudden physical affection. "Thanks... for helping me feel better."

'_God dammit... I was just getting on Mike for interacting with the other students_.'

It was the start of a friendship that would not last long.

_**Present.**_

"Guren...what happened to the sweet boy that I knew so long ago?" Pyrrha sadly looked at Nick one more time before walking off.

* * *

Nick continued to look for Ruby. There was one placed he haven't checked yet. "I should've known..." He ran to the cafeteria and to his surprise, Ruby was there. Eating a huge plate of cookies.

"Nick!" Ruby said. Cookies filled her cheeks as she talk.

"Hey... Ruby." Nick sat at the table across from the silver eyed girl. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Ruby went and swallow the sweets so that she can talk more clearly.

"Sorry about that. Cookie?" She pushed the plate towards him. To her surprise, he actually took one.

"I was... looking all over for you. But I guess... after what happened in combat training... I couldn't blame you for leaving." Nick nibbled on the cookie while not making any eye contact with Ruby. "I... understand if you're mad at me." He suddenly felt a chop on his head. "What was... that for?"

"I'm not mad... at least not anymore. A plate of cookies will always cheer me up."

"I came to the realization that you love fighting so much that you probably accidentally went overboard. "Ruby finished off the rest of the cookie. "Nick... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When I saw you smiling like that... I... called you a monster... just like everybody else." She hung her head in shame. "But you're not that... you're my friend...and... You're the nicest guy I ever met! You helped me out so many times... that..." Suddenly the blood in Ruby's body rushed towards her face. Making her redder than a tomato. "That..."

Nick decided to stop her. "Ruby.. I understand." Ruby looked up at Nick. His smile was full of sincerity. "You don't have to say anymore." This was smile that she liked of Nick's. The other smile though, it scared her. It was like two different people.

"Anyways... I wanted to tell you two things. One... go see Kev." Ruby forgot all about seeing Kevin with the others at the nurses office that it suddenly struck her like a brick wall.

"Ohmygosh! HowdidIforget. Howishedoing?! Didhewakeup?!" Ruby was talking so fast that Nick had to stop her.

"Yeah. He woke up. Apparently when I performed Shiranui, his aura shattered during the kick instead of the uppercut. So he's didn't take the full impact of the attack."

"Well that makes me glad. I wouldn't... want to lose two friends." Ruby soon had a smile on her face.

'_Best not tell Kev that she was worried about him._' Nick thought. "Another thing. I spoke to Weiss. She said that she'll do her best to support you."

"Really?!" Ruby couldn't help but be amazed. She was so happy that she hugged Nick. Unbeknownst to her his face was in a very soft place.

"I can't thank you enough Nick. Really..." Ruby continued to hug him until she realized where his face was at. His really goofy looking face.

"OHMYGOSHIMSORRY!" Ruby backed away. If her body was made of liquid, she would melt away in embarrassment.

"It...it's fine." Nick was just as red as she was. He got up from the seat awkwardly. "An...anyways... I'm... gonna head off... have a good night." Ruby watched as Nick continues his awkward walk from the cafeteria.

"Have a good night Nick." Ruby said.

* * *

_**A Vow(a what if moment)**_

Nick and Weiss had their talk outside in the courtyard where she had a momentary breakdown. After he listened to her story. He added his input on how she can be better.

"Thank you Nick. I promise to be better. Not as a huntress... but as a teammate."

"That's great." Nick got up himself. He was then cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face. "But just incase you don't keep your promise."

A loud sound echoed throughout the courtyard.

"OW!"

_**A few hours later **_

Blake and Yang was snickering at Weiss as she was holding an ice pack to her eye.

"Eye gotta hand it to you Weiss! Seeing you like that's a sorry sight!" Yang joked.

"Quiet you!" Weiss huffed. "Where's Ruby at?"

"Cafeteria. Why?" Blake asked.

"I'm... gonna go talk to her." And with that, Weiss sped off.

"Wow... looks like Nick really let his fist do the talking huh?" Yang jokingly said.

"Yang..." Blake groaned.

Weiss saw Ruby who moping in the cafeteria. "Ruby." Weiss said. She went and sat down next to the young reaper.

"Weiss?! What happened... to your eye?" Ruby asked.

Weiss removed the ice pack. Her eye was completely shut with a blue bruise. "Let's just say... this is my vow to be a better teammate."

* * *

_**Wow! Was this a speech heavy chapter. Yes! The Invincible Girl versus The Ashura. Is coming up next chapter. Honestly Pyrrha and Nick's past was going to be included in the following chapter, but since Nick was talking to Weiss, and Ruby, I felt that it should be added here instead. And yes... Nick is a late bloomer if you catch my drift... you would think being around Mike would help him but hey, we all move at our own pace when it comes to love. Anyways. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Suikyou**

The combat training class was bustling with plenty of first and second years. It seems that something exciting is happeneing.

"Did you hear? That Ashura kid is going to be fighting Pyrrah Nikos!" One student said.

"Wasn't he the one that one hit KOed that Elder Beowolf? "

"Come on! He's not gonna win. She's called the Invicible Girl for a reason."

"What did he call himself? The Ashura?"

"Sounds kinda scary."

"The way he was smiling yesterday... it was unatural."

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the two remaining members of team KNTM were amongst the crowd.

"I can't believe Pyrrha wanted to challenge Nick." Jaune was worried for his partner. After watching Kevin get brutally injured, he was worried she would end up in the same state.

"Well... I think the outcome might be different this time." Weiss said.

"What makes you so sure about that princess?" Mike said.

"Well... she's known as the Invicible Girl. During her time as the reigning Mistral Tournament champion, she has never been touched."

"Tch... I know I can beat her without trying." Mike bragged. '_Cause I actually did_.'

"I wouldn't put it past you." Yang said as she was leaning in the red eyed teen's shoulder.

"Someone's confident." Blake said.

"Hey Nora! Wanna bet who wins this one?" Mike said.

"Good luck Nick." Ruby said. Mike saw Ruby who had a small look of concern in her face.

"Don't worry Ruby. Nick's gonna be fine." Mike gave her a thumbs up.

"This is gonna be a good one." Torren took out some popcorn. Shaking it to see who wants some. Surprisingly, Nora took some.

On the stage was Nick and Pyrrha in their attire.

"Wow... the crowd is bigger than yesterday's." Nick could tell that most of the crowd was here to see Pyrrha. Who was staring intently at him.

"Guren... do you remember... how we fought in combat training?" Pyrrha said.

"... yeah..."

* * *

_**Four years ago.**_

"Gah." Nick fell on the floor. His aura was in the red.

"Winner! Pyrrha Nikos!" The audience cheered for her victory.

"Dammit! I lost again." Nick got up from the ground. "I still can't land a hit on you for shit."

"Language Guren." Pyrrha wagged her finger at the boy for cursing.

"Yeah... Yeah..." the two gave each other a firm handshake.

(_**Land of The Lustrous OST: Main Theme**_)

Two months after they met, Pyrrha's confidence have improved by a huge margin. It seem that the two of them hanging out has caused others to not pick on her. Although two factors were involved. Nick... and of course Mike... who was always keeping a watchful eye.

"Your reaction speed is incredible. It almost feels inhuman the way you move your shield." Nick sighed.

"Another thing I notice was whenever I did have an opening, it felt like my punches and kicks were being redirected." Pyrrha was surprised. Most people she fought wasn't close to figuring it out. But since Guren was her friend. She decided to tell him.

"Guren... this is my semblance." A black aura formed around her hand. To his surprise, her shield and sword came to her hands, almost like magic.

"Magnetism?..." Nick was surprised.

"Polarity... but close." Pyrrha smiled.

"No wonder why I can't land a hit. You activate it on your weapons in order to increase the speed of which to block incoming attacks" Nick grinned. "And I guess you can also control the iron in my body to make my attacks miss too huh?"

"Wow... guess I dont need to explain it then." Pyrrha had a small frown on her face. "You're... not mad. Sre you Guren?"

"Why would I be? I think it's cool to have a semblance like that." Nick said. "Wish I could unlock mines though. I think me and M-Chrome are the only two people here who haven't unlocked theirs."

"But you're plenty strong without it." Pyrrha smiled. "Sure you can't beat me... or Chrome."

"You can't beat him either." Nick said as he began to pout.

"I was getting to that." Pyrrha chuckled. "But... you're just as strong as us." Pyrrha's face turned red. "I don't think a semblance is what makes you a better fighter. But your courage to never back down."

"Where'd you hear that from? A movie?" Nick said with a deadpanned expression.

"...no." Pyrrha said. A bit embarrased.

"Well... I may not be able to beat you now." Nick stood up. "But I'll definitely beat you one day." Nick soon had a smile full of confidence. Pyrrha's face was redder than ever.

"You need to go get that checked out." Nick said. Placing a hand on the redhead's forehead.

"Guren, you idiot!" Pyrrha yelled. In which the two had a good laugh.

* * *

_**Present day.**_

Glynda stood between the two fighters. "Please remember the rules. Should your aura go into the red, the match is over." The veteran huntress turned her head to Nick. "Please be aware of your opponent's aura meter, Mr. Bell. We don't want a reenactment of yesterday's bout, do we?"

"Noted Goodwitch." He said. They both got into a fighting stance.

"Oooooo this is gonna be so exciting!" Ruby said. She couldn't contain her glee.

"Come on Pyrrha! Break his face!" Nora yelled.

"What happened to breaking his legs?" Jaune said.

"I don't like his face." Nora pouted.

"She must be a freak in the sheets huh Ren?" Mike said in a joking manner. Which cause the dual wielding huntsman to blush profusely.

"Michael! Have a little respect for others privacy!" Weiss said.

"We're... not together-together!" Nora was just as red as Ren.

"Can we focus on the fight? We can talk about those two's love life later." Torren said as he continued to munch on his popcorn.

"Fighters Ready?!" Nick and Pyrrha nodded at her response. "And FIGHT!"

_**Nicholas Bell (The Ashura) VS Pyrrha Nikos (The Invicible Girl)**_

(_**Baki 2018 OST: Combat Start/Ready**_)

"Ashura Style: Rekka!" Nick dashed towards Pyrrha with blazing speeds.

"Woah! He's gotten faster!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is he using dust?" Weiss said.

"Nope. That's pure leg muscles in work." Mike said. "I'm surprised you guys didn't noticed that when he fought Kev yesterday?"

"We were too concerned about him doing more flips than an acrobat." Blake said drily.

Nick pulled his fist back and threw it at the spartan. However, she used her shield to redirect the attack.

"Oh! She blocked it!" Ruby said with surprised.

"As expected of the Invicible Girl." Weiss said.

"However!" Mike said with a grin.

Nick's body was leaning towards the ground. Just as planned, by placing his hand on the ground to perform a spinning heel kick.

"Oh wow! I wouldn't had thought of that." Yang said.

"Nick may suck at studying. But if it's one thing he shines at. It's combat." Mike said.

As the kick was getting close to the spartan's face, a black aura surrounded her sword. Allowing the greaved heel and the blade to clash.

'_Dammit! And I was close. But..._' Nick lifted himself off the ground with his grounded hand. He grasped Pyrrha's right hand, wrapped his left leg on the front of her neck, and his right leg on the back.

"Ashura Style:

Sōgyo no Shibaru(Pisces Bind)

" Nick tightened his legs around her neck.

"Holy crap! Is that a submission hold?!" Yang got up from her seat with a look of excitement on her face.

"Didn't think of he would resort to grappling." Blake said. "But why?"

"Im sure we all saw her performance during the tournaments right?" Well notice that everybody she fought uses bladed weapons, to which can easily be deflected. But what about grappling?"

Blake was actually impressed by the context. "Not a bad move."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Ruby's eyes sparkled at the spectacle.

"Come on Pyr... I know you can break out of it." Jaune said.

"He's got her good." Everybody looked and was surprised by who it was.

"Kev!" The group all said at once.

"I thought you wasn't suppose to leave for a few days?!" Weiss said.

"Doctor said I was good to go. Her semblance really works wonders." Kev patted himself before sitting down.

"Still, I can't believe he's fighting Pyrrha. Isn't she like some well known champion from Mistral?" Kevin said.

"Just because you're a champion from somewhere, doesn't mean it'll be the same everywhere else." Mike said.

"Spoken like a true king of combat huh?" Blake said.

"I'm glad you feeling fine Kevin." Ruby smile towards the skinny teen.

"Thanks Ruby. I am too." Kevin smiled back.

"What? No "My Rose?" Mike said.

"No... not anymore." Kev said with a smile of satisfaction. "Which I'm happy about." Everybody was surprised by what he said. "Look! Can we watch the damn match?!"

Everyone looked back at the match. Plenty of boos were being let out by the students.

"What the hell type of move is that?!"

"Pathetic!"

"Where's the fighting at?!"

Nick was ignoring all the students pestering and jeering. "I finally figured it out!" Nick had a smile full of confidence on his face. "How to counter your polarity semblance."

Pyrrha was struggling to move her arm due to the Ashura putting all of his weight down. "As long as I utilize grappling moves! You can't redirect anything!"

Pyrrha threw her shield at the wall. "What's wrong Pyr? Getting desperate now?" The shield ricochet off the wall, striking Nick in the face and knocking him off of her arm.

"Damn. Should've seen that coming." Nick got up and returned to his fighting stance.

Pyrrha soon transformed her spear into a sword. She charged forth as she and the Ashura was now clashing swords and fist. Pyrrha began skillfully swing her sword, to which Nick was able to block each strike. Nick in return, threw a left and right hook, before launching a roundhouse kick at her head, to which Pyrrha blocked.

"Wow! Look at them go!"

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"You got this Pyrrha!"

"Come on Nick!"

"The Mistral champion, going up against the 300 win underground fighter of Mistral. Two fighters from two different parts of society." Ozpin was watching the fight from a monitor in his office.

The two clashed into a stalemate before backing away to gain some distance.

"I'm quite impressed Guren... you've really improved alot over these last four years." Pyrrha combined her sword and shield and turned it into a rifle. "But I haven't been slacking off just becaise I became champion.

"Wait... since when can you-" Pyrrha shot a bullet at Nick. Catching him in his stomach.

"Gah!" Nick was sent back by the shot.

"Looks like the tide turn to Pyrrha's favor since she switched to long distance." Blake said.

"Come on Pyrrha!" Nora cheered. Showing support for her teammate.

"Dammit. That sort of stings." Nick looked at his aura level. It was at yellow. '_A single shot took that much aura?! Probably because I was too damn lax."_

The invincible girl started letting off more shots from her rifle. Nick was dodging each of the shots.

"Come on Nick! Don't let her keep you on the defense!" Kevin yelled. "Attack!"

"I was hoping we would never have to fight in these conditions." Pyrrha said as she kept pulling the trigger from her rifle. "I thought that we were going to be friends forever." Two more shots landed. Hitting Nick in his legs. "But it seems that you had other plans."

"Dammit!" Nick gritted his teeth. 'I gotta time these next bullets. _Otherwise, that'll be it for my aura_.' Another bullet came flying at Nick.

"Nick! You gotta dodge it!" Ruby yelled.

A bullt soon flew towards the ceiling.

"What?!" Pyrrha said in a surprised tone.

"Ashura Style: Ryujin." Nick deflected the bullets off of his gauntlets. "I can redirect the trajectory of the bullets by swatting the bottom of the bullets."

"That's the same thing he did to that theif's shot!" Ruby was absolutely start struck. "So cool!"

"You're really easy to impress Ruby." Weiss said. "But still... that is impressive."

Pyrrha continued to shoot at Nick, who was dashing forward, still deflecting the bullets. '_I need to maintain focus. Otherwise those bullets will definitely eat me up_.'

Seeing niw that her rifle was now pointless, Pyrrha turned it into a javelin and shield. Nick finally reached the spartan. He launched a left straight to which she activated her semblance to redirect the strike.

"Hopefully what you have to say... will merit what you put me through." She lunged her spear at Nick. But it didnt go through.

(_**Kimetsu no Yaiba Ost Vol. 2: Hand Demon Appears**_)

"Ashura Style: Minakusa Tori!" Nick grabbed the spear and locked it in his armpit in one fluid motion.

"I can't... break free!" Pyrrha struggled to get her spear free but had no effort.

"Sorry Pyr... but the person you knew then. Is different from the person you know now." Nick launched a knee towards the Invicible girl's jaw, sending her head back.

"Oh damn! That's brutal." Kevin cringed at the sight. Remembering that knee strike to his jaw.

"So much for Invicible huh?" Nike said.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled.

"He's the first person, to have ever landed a hit on her." Weiss said in disbelief.

"His fighting style...it's quite brutal." Ren said.

"Guess we know why he's called the Ashura huh?" Blake said.

'_There's so much power in these strikes. I can't keep blocking them forever.'_

Nick continued to launch a flurry of knees to her head. Thanks to her shield, the damage was cut by a good margin, but it was still effective.

"No hard feelings Pyr." As he was ready to launch one more knee strike, it suddenly wouldn't move.

"What the... hell?" Nick struggled to move his knee. '_I can't move. So she's using that huh?_'

(_**Land of The Lustrous OST: Crushed**_)

Pyrrha was breathing heavily. A black aura surrounded her entire body.

"What is he doing? Why isn't he finishing her off?" Yang said.

"I think... something is wrong?" Ruby said.

"Did you think about... how I felt... when you left?" Nick looked at Pyrrha's face. Her eyes began to water as she glared at her former friend.

"You were my best friend... my only friend... and when you left... I had no one... so why... Why did you leave me?!" Soon she was full blown crying.

"Pyr..." Nick soon took a shield to the face.

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Nick still could not move as he took continuous shield strikes to his face. "Didn't you think about how lonely I would get?! How even though I had the fame, the money, and everything going well for my family! I still had no one?!"

Nick's aura continued to slowly go down. As it went from yellow to orange.

"This isn't good... Nick is just eating every hit." Torren said. "Speaking of eating? Anybody want cotton candy?"

"Oh! Over here!" Torren passes Kevin some cotton candy.

"We're gonna have a good talk about the food you're hiding." Mike said. "But yeah. If this keeps up, Nick's aura will be in the red. Leading to Pyrrha's win."

"Something's wrong through?" Jaune was looking closely at the spartan."Is she... crying?"

"Yeah... I think... it has something to do with the fact she kept calling him by that name." Blake was extremely observant of how the spartan had been affectionately calling him that name.

"Maybe something bad happened between them?" Ruby said. Everybody then looked at Mike.

"What?"

"You know more about it than we do. So tell us." Weiss demanded.

"Fine... but keep your mouths shut about it." Mike sighed. "Me and Nick snuck into Sanctum Academy in order to build our weapons."

"But couldn't you had gone to do so at a weapons shop?" Yang said.

"Remember, we were from the inside. With no proper identification nor cash. An academy was better cause it was easy to sneak in with fake identification." Mike said. "Anyways, Nick met Pyrrha and they became best friends." Mike was staring at Nick who was getting shield bashed repeatedly. "We had to leave. My guess is that Nick never told her the exact reason. And now four years later, we're here."

"Couldn't he had just up and said it." Kev said. Torren nodded alongside his teammate.

"Yeah go on and tell her so that she can prevent him from leaving. Uh huh! Smart idea... not!" Mike said. "Pyrrha wasn't the only one hurt by this. Nick was too."

Nick continued to take the strikes. This time, not moving a muscle. "Deep down I hated you for what you did!" The spartan roared."Because you left without ever knowing how I felt about you!" Pyrrha made one more attempt at hitting Nick. But he dodged the last strike, grabbing her wrist.

"Pyr..." Nick had sadness written all over his face as he stared into her eyes.

* * *

_**Four years ago**_

Nick was writing down ways he can finally defeat Pyrrha. "No... it won't work." Pyrrha saw Nick sitting on the bench and sat next to him without making a sound.

"Something smells good." Nick turned his head and to his surprise, it was the redhead. "Pyr?!" Nick fell out of his seat.

"You were so focused on writing that you didnt see me sneaking up on you." Pyrrha laughed at Nick's surprised look.

"I... I knew you were there the whole time." Nick said. Pouting like a child.

"Of course you did." Nick got back into his seat. Pyrrha looked at his book. It was all about different ways that he can defeat her.

"Wow! This is the most I've seen you write during you time here." Pyrrha said in a joking manner.

"Haha. Very funny." Nick took his book from the girl. "I think I'm coming close. To figuring out how to counter your semblance."

"Oh really? I would like to see what you have up your sleeve." Pyrrha had a smile on her face.

"Oh I have something." Nick got up. "It's grappling and submission moves!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I've been training nonstop with the bots. And I've developed a technique that'll defeat you!" Nick grinned.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the look of determination on his face. She had something else to say. But she couldn't get it out. Her fface began to light up due to it.

"Pyr... seriously... you need to see a doctor about that." Nick said.

"I swear Guren." And they both laughed.

* * *

_**Present Day.**_

"Pyr... you were not only my best friend... you were my only friend. And that's why... I'm keeping my promise... By using this technique." With all of his strength, Nick took her left arm and wrapped it around her neck. Causing it to dislocate.

(_**Terra Formars Revenge OST: Alexander Asimov: 2:45- 4:34**_)

Pyrrha gritted her teeth in pain. A She tried to stabbed nick with her spear but Nick grabbed her wrist. Putting enough force to break it.

"Gahhhh!" Pyrrha screamed in pain. The Ashura swept the Invicible Girl off her feet, causing them both to fall over.

"He really did it." Mike couldn't help but smile.

"What type of move is that?!" Yang said.

"The ultimate submission move. He made it exactly for Pyrrha. It requires no form. Which allows him to be flexible with the technique."

"Ashura Style... Ultimate Grappling... Techinque!" Nick was struggling to keep Pyrrha pinned down. She was trying to kick Nick, but by putting all of his body weight on her, she could not move. "Suikyo!"

The students un the arena couldn't believe it. The four time Mistral Champion. The girl who never took damage. Was finally tatsing her first defeat.

"You continue to impress me, Mr. Bell." Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate as he watches from a monitor.

Pyrrha continues to struggle as she tried to move her arm. But the pain of having a dislocated shoulder was too much. Foam starting coming from her mouth as she struggled to breathe. Her aura was trying to repair the dislocated shoulder but it had no effect due to Nick's strength.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune could only stare as he and hundreds of other student is about to witness this shocking moment.

"Guys look!" Ruby pointed to Pyrrha's aura meter, as it was slowly going down from yellow to orange.

"But how?! Aura would only go down if you have an injury!" Weiss said. "And he's not even attacking her."

"A dislocated shoulder could be the cause of it." Ren said.

"Seems like the only smart one here is Ren." Yang elbowed Mike in his ribs for the remark. "Except... you!"

The light in Pyrrha's eyes started to go out as she could not keep them open much longer. She could no longer move. The last thing she saw during this fight was the look of determination that was on Nick's face.

'_Guren... Nicholas... I wish... I could apologize... for yelling at you._" Pyrrha's eyes soon closed.

Once Nick was sure that she was not awake, he released his submission hold. He stood up. "Looks like... this is my win... Pyr." Nick had a weak smile. Exhausted from keeping the Suikyou intact.

"The winner is Nicholas Bell!" The students started cheering loudly.

"He really did it!"

"He beat the Invicible Girl!"

"Dude did you record it!"

"Every single bit."

"I'm not gonna lie that was some move!"

"It seems like she's not as invicible as she thought she was."

"She's just like everybody else."

"What a loser!"

"Can't even beat a nobody!"

Teams JNPR, RWBY, and KTM were angry at the insults. Especially Jaune who was ready to say something.

"Bastards. Just shows how quick her fans csn switch up now that she lost."

"Would everybody shut the hell up?!" Soon all the students stopped talking. Nick was able to shut the crowd down.

"Yeah! She lost! So what?! Everybody is bound to lose one day! That doesn't mean that you go around and insult her just because of it!" The students kept their mouths shut.

"She was one of the strongest opponents I ever fought! I knew I could not beat her through conventional ways, so i had to use underhanded tactics to beat her." The students now had a look of anger aimed at Nick.

"If you're gonna insult someone?! Then insult me! But if any of you dare say anything to her?! You'd best be prepared for the fight of your life!" No one dared said a word. They would not say it, but they were scared to stand up to him.

Ruby could only smile as she listened along with everyone else.

"So cool." Jaune said.

"His oratory skills can still use some work though." Weiss said, her face a tinge of pink.

"Way to herd the sheep little bro." Mike said.

Glynda used her semblance to summon a stretcher and levitated Pyrrha on it. Glynda decide to explain the how Well Nick did.

"Mr. Bell. That was... a very unconventional way of defeating your opponent. Much better than yesterday's battle though. I think that was the first time I saw somebody defeat their opponent through a chokehold. But please know that you might not be able to pull that off in an actual battle."

"Well at least I didn't stomp her head in." Glynda could only glare at Nick for his sarcastic remark.

"You may leave Mr. Bell. Before my patience runs dry with you." And so, the Ashura left, with another win under his belt.

* * *

An hour after the battle, Nick made his way to the nurse's office. To his surprise, team JNPR were sitting there.

"Nick!" Jaune got up and patted him on the shoulder. "I wanna say... thanks for defending Pyrrha out there."

"Of course." Nick looked and saw Ren and Nora smiling at him. Showing how thankful they were for defending their teammate.

"Is it alright? If I can speak to her privately?"

"Oooo, someone's going to confess?" Nora said.

"Yeah... you and Ren.. now may I talk to her?" Nick said.

"We're not-"

"Sure thing man. Come on Nora." Jaune and Ren grabbed Nora and left. Pyrrha turned her head away. Not wanting to look at him.

(_**Land of The Lustrous OST: Cinnabar**_)

"You've certainly gotten stronger... Nicholas. As promised, I'll leave you alone." Tears streamed down her face. Nick could tell that Pyrrha felt that he was going to brag about the win and that he was going to keep his mouth shut. But instead.

"Me and Mike's plan was to sneak into Sanctum as students to build our weapons in order to enter Purgatory." Nick sighed. "We wasn't suppose to interact with anyone during our time there... But then I met you. At the fountain, you were crying about your situation. I was... going to just leave you alone."

"Let me guess? Because I would've gotten in your way?" Pyrrha glared at the golden eyed teen something fierce.

"At first... I was only acting as your friend. So that when I left, I wouldn't feel any attachment to you. But...that all changed over time." Pyrrha's eyes widened as she just heard what he said.

'_Guren! Let's go eat at out usual spot!_' Pyrrha was holding her tray of food, whilst grabbing Nick's arm.

'_Which one of you bastards say that?!_" Nick was ready to punch one the students lights out but Pyrrha was holding him back.

'_Guren that's wrong, you gotta do it like this._' Pyrrha was lecturing Nick about getting an answer wrong.

"You...really was my best friend Pyrrha. We trained together, laughed together. I was a shoulder you could cry on when you needed one. Honestly, I was beginning to enjoy every single bit." Nick soon had a smile on his face.

"However, the openings for Purgatory was ending, and we needed to sign up as soon as possible. I wanted to tell you... but I knew... in some way you would not want me to leave." Nick took a moment. "But at that time... I only thought of myself."

"Four years later, we somehow ended up meeting again in Beacon. I was hoping that you forgot about me after all this time. Because... I felt that ... you never forgave me for leaving... But I wanted to let you know... that I always kept an eye on you."

Tears continue to fall from Pyrrha's face as she listened to her friend.

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

Nick and Mike had just finish fighting some of the members of the Mistral mafia. Some of them knocked out while others were killed. One day Nick saw that Pyrrha walking alone. It seemed that even fame can not end the loneliness in her heart. His face was solemn as he wanted to approach her, but couldn't. Mike placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"She would be happy to know that you're still looking out for her." Mike looked at Pyrrha. "You should go talk to her."

"No... I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Shame... you two would've made a cute couple."

"I made my decision. I won't go back on it." And so they walked off.

* * *

**_Present day_**

"That was.. you?" Pyrrha soon started bawling as she reached to hug Nick. "I'm sorry Guren!"

Nick smiled as he returned the hug. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm at fault for abandoning you... but I promise... it will never happen again." Pyrrha wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know you won't." As they stood in their embrace. "Is it alright... if I can keep calling you Guren?" Pyrrha's face was flushed.

"Of course." Nick softly chopped her on her head. Having a genuine small across his face.

"Best friends?"

"Forever."

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

Guren and Pyrrha were sitting at their usual spot. Just watching the water fall from the fountain.

"Hey Pyr?" Guren looked at his friend.

"Yes Guren?"

"I just wanna let you know... that you're my best friend." He couldn't help but smile at saying that.

"I know." To which she leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set.

* * *

_**Friend Zoned**_

Everybody sitting in the cafeteria. But two seats were empty.

"Where's Nick?" Ruby said. Surprised to not see her friend.

"Pyrrha's not here either." Jaune said.

"I might... have a clue." Mike said smirking.

Since Nick and Pyrrha have rekindled their friendship, they have been hanging out and eating lunch together more. On this very day, they were in the courtyard, enjoying their lunch.

"I'm trying to get Jaune to calm down, and then he goes and knock me unconscious." Nick said in annoyance as he talked about the initiation at Emerald Forest. "I was this close to knocking him into next week!"

"Jaune may not be... what he said he was... but he has redeeming qualities." Pyrrha said. "He has the ability to improve... if he's willing to ask for the help." She had a small smile on her face. "He will one day be something great."

"Uhhh... Pyr? You're doing that thing again..." Nick placed his hand on her forehead. "Well you're not sick, so that's a relief."

"Guren... there's something I have to tell you." Nick's face soon turned red. He wasn't sure what it was about... but it made him nervous. Could it be?

"Sure... what is it?"

"I... have a crush on Jaune!" Nick's eyes popped out of his socket in shock as he just heard that she got a crush on the weakest person in all of Beacon.

"...huh?" As if stabbed through the heart, Nick passed out from the shock.

"Guren?! GUREN!" Pyrrha yelled.

* * *

_**That was Sooo cheesy as hell at the end. But yeah, they're now best friends again. Although I think Nick might've experienced his first crush and heartbreak at the same time. Honestly I cant decide on who to pair Nick up with. Mike has Yang, Torren has food, and Kev has his hand. All jokes aside. I had a hard time figuring out how to make this chapter. But I'm satisfied now that I got it out of the way. Anyways, the Jaundice arc is coming up. But... before that, a special chapter about a certain rabbit will be before that. So be on the look out.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Ashura And The Rabbit Princess**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

Nora averted her eyes to Blake. Who was paying no attention as she was lost in her book, and Yang, who was hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. Ruby and Pyrrah was listening politely, while Jaune was messing with his food . Surprisingly, team KNTM were listening as well.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves." Ren said, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dozens of them!" Nora screamed this as she stood on top of the table.

"I fought a dozen Beowolves." Nick said. "In the forest."

"Oh wow! You did?!" Nora said with excitement.

"Yeah."

"Nick, there was only two of 'em." Ren chimed in. "Please don't encourage her."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"So wait, was it Ursai? Or Beowolves? I'm confused?" Kevin said.

"And how did you get pelts if they dissolve upon death?" Mike said raising an eyebrow. "You sure you wasn't dreaming this?"

"They were Beowolves. And Yes, she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said. Sighing due to fact that he heard it constantly.

The members of Team KNTM, RWBY and JNPR were all sitting around the cafeteria table. Listening to Nora's "dream" after an extremely boring lesson taught from Professor Port.

"At least it's a better love story than Port's" Nick mumbled.

"If I have to hear... his life story, one more time!" Kevin was obviously the most aggravated about it.

"Why dont you just sleep then?" Nick said. "It's not like he notices. He's so blinded by his "former glories", he doesn't even know that we're not paying attention." Nick used air quotes for "former glories".

"How about music?" Ruby added in. "Nick's been letting me listen to his music so that I dont draw on his book." Ruby had the Ashura's headphones around her neck.

"Which, can I have back now?" Nick had his hand out. To which the young reaper held on to tightly.

"I'll tell you one thing! He keeps staring at my girl, he can add another part to his tales! Me kicking his ass!" Mike was also annoyed with the portly professor's attempts at flirting with Yang.

"You should all be paying attention in class. Especially you Guren." Pyrrha pointed at Nick. "You always did have a habit of sleeping through all of your classes."

"All except combat training!" Nick said. "Let's do it like the old days Pyr. I copy your work, sprinkle a little "magic" on it and hand it in."

"Wait... Pyrrha use to let you copy her work?" Jaune said. "She made us actually conduct research!"

"That's the type of bond we have!" Nick said. Ever since finding out that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune, Nick felt the need to bring up the things they use to do together in order to one up him.

"For which, Guren will be joining you in doing from now on."

"Huh?" Nick said with shock.

"Just because we're on different teams, that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on you." Pyrrha said while patting his head.

"Ah shit..." Nick muttered.

"And you need to mind your language. Remember you're team leader. So you must set an example for your teammates."

"Yes Pyr." Nick pouted.

"Wow... I've never seen him so obedient." Weiss said. "Pyrrha, care to teach me how you are able to tame a beast like Nick so well?"

"Screw you, ice queen." Nick flipped the ice queen off while the others laughed.

"Ow! That hurts!" Nick and the others turned towards the sound. It was a rabbit faunus who was in pain as she was getting her ears pulled by none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Please, stop..." the girl pleaded.

Cardin continues to laugh as he turns to his goons "See?! I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" Russel said. Still laughing with his teammates .

"Cardin Winchester." Mike said. "Resident "bully" of Beacon Academy." Using air quotes for bully.

Jaune could only stare as he watched the burly teen pick on the poor girl.

Pyrrha looked at her leader with a face full of concern. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune snapped out of it, turning back toward his friends. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby added.

Everybody stared at the blonde knight with faces ranging from pity to worry. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He gave his friends a thumbs up while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around the girl as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, has Cardin's been picking on you?!" Pyrrha asked her leader.

"Who? Cardin? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Nick said.

"He's a bully." Ruby added.

"That's not true! He picks on everybody!" Jaune said defensively. "Remember when he took Crescent Rose from you?!"

* * *

_**Flashback to one week ago**_

Cardin and his friends were tossing around Crescent Rose with Ruby in the middle. "Russell! Go long!"Cardin threw the scythe to which his friend caught.

"Give it back!" Ruby yelled.

"Or what? You gonna cry to your big sister?!" Team CRDL proceeded to laugh at her. Tears formed around her eyes. Until her savior showed.

"Hey... Asshole." Cardin looked around to see who said that. Once he looked down, he realized it was Nick.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't shorstack." While Cardin's friends back away a bit. The leader of the team stood in front of him. "Came to help your girlfriend? "

Nick knew that he should not be fighting as Goodwitch was keeping an eye on him. So he tried to handle the situation as peaceful as possible. "Can.. you give my friend back her weapon?" Nick put on a false smile as he said that.

"Is he serious?" Cardin looked at his friends before looking back at Nick. He then processed to laughing at the Ashura. "How about no!"

"I know you were the one who threw that paper ball at me during the first day. I decided to let that slide because I didn't want to hurt you. So don't make me repeat myself." Nick continued to stare Cardin down. "Give my friend back her weapon."

"Or else what?" Cardin's friends back away a bit. Nick kick Cardin's knee in. Causing him to fall to his height. With a speed of a bullet, The ashura delivered a flurry of punches to his face.

The rest of Cardin's team stood back in fear as they watched their leader's face get pummelled.

"Nick! Please! That's enough! You'll kill him!" Ruby pleaded, stopping him from giving Cardin further damage. His face was completely punched in and broken from the flurry of strikes.

"Here man... we don't want any trouble." Russell gave Ruby back the scythe. He and the other two picked Cardin up and rushed him to the nurse's office.

* * *

_**Present day**_

"And of course I got detention for two days because apparently, punching in someone's face outside of combat training is wrong. God damn Goodwitch." Nick mumbled.

"Thanks again Nick." Ruby said. Smiling at her friend .

"How come you don't help me out like you help Ruby?" Jaune asked Nick.

"One, You're nearly a grown ass man. Two, you're older than me. And three, I shouldn't have to fight your battles."

"Beside you keep letting him do all that crap to you. Like that time he smacked your books out of your hand?" Kevin said.

"Or that time he activated your shield and turned you into a stopgap?" Torren said.

"And let's not forget him sending you out of Beacon through you locker." Mike said. "Which in all honesty, was funny as hell."

"I got out!..." Jaune said. "Eventually ."

"Three hours of searching through Emerald Forest and you on the verge of tears. Best excursion ever." Nick said with sarcasm.

Everybody continued to look towards where Cardin and his friends were assaulting the girl.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said. Glaring at the racist.

"He's not the only one..." Blake was also staring daggers at him. Nick and Mike knew what she meant by that of course.

Yang sadly leaned her head on Mike's shoulders. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Nick continued to stare at the rabbit faunus being bullied. He soon remembered a moment from when he was younger.

* * *

_**Ten years ago**_

Nick and Mike were playing around in the church laughing. Until someone came in. She was a beautiful adult with long brown hair and brown eyes. What stuck out was her deer ears sticking from her head. Blood dripping from the side of her face.

"Bambi!" A young Nick yelled. "Who... who did this?!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he sees his foster mother in that state.

"I'm fine Nicholas. These type of things are to be expected for people like us." She gave him a sincere smile.

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Nick continued to hug her as tears of anger streamed down from his face.

"Nick... you're the sweetest little boy I know." Bambietta smile as she caressed his head. "Please don't ever lose that kind heart of yours."

* * *

_**Present time**_

Nick's eyes were devoid of any emotion. Yang and them could tell. He's going to do something about it.

"Guren?" Pyrrha said worriedly. "Please don't. "

"Hold these." Nick gave Ruby his headphones as he walked towards the bullies.

Not even saying a word, Mike got up with him. Kevin went along with the Bell brothers. With Torren right behind them.

Cardin continued to laugh as the Rabbit faunus tried to hold back tears.

"Wow Cardin, they let you go? Considering how I rearranged your face not too long ago." Cardin looked to see who had the balls to say that about. It was none other than Nick.

"What do you want shorstack? Can't you see we're just having fun with our friend?" Russell continued to tug on the rabbit faunus' ear. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain and the humiliation.

"You'd best let your "friend" go." Nick gave off an aura that unnerved the burly teen's goons.

"Oh... Oh yeah? And... what if we don't do as you told? There's one of you and four of us!" Sky couldn't help but feel that they had the advantage over the golden eyed teen.

"More like two. Which I have to say. Is way more than enough." Sky was shocked to see Mike standing by his brother. Fear soon crept up on them. Mike had an aura that made nobody messed with him.

"Hope you dont mind the extra support bro?" Nick look behind him and saw Torren and Kevin. Standing right next to him.

Cardin shoved the rabbit girl and walked towards the four. With his friends at tow. It was a standoff between team CRDN and team KNTM.

* * *

"What are your thoughts for your very first school fight?" An interviewer asked Nick.

"This is war." Nick was leaning forward on a chair. His golden eyes lacking of any emotion.

"I wouldn't mind going in there and beating all four of them up single handedly." Mike shrugged.

"They're not that strong. Picking on such a cute girl." Kevin said. "You think if she sees me-"

"The time has come. That's it!" Torren was just as angry as the others. Sipping on his soda.

* * *

Team KNTM(_**Chrysanthemum**_) VS Team CRDL (**_Cardinal_**)

As the stood face to face, the height difference was noticeable. Cardin and his team was a head taller than Nick. But Torren was taller than all four of them.

"So freak lover? You think you're tough now that your friends are here to back you up? Well me and my boys will-"

Like a flash of lightning, Mike launched the first punch. A devastating right straight at Cardin's jaw. Like paper, his entire body crumpled and fell on the floor.

"Hell yeah! You show 'em babe!" Yang was hooting very loud.

Nick launched a overhand right in the back of Sky's head. Knocking him downward into the floor.

"Nice one Nick!" Ruby yelled. Yang smirked as Ruby cheered on her friend.

Russell punched Torren square in the face. But the punch didn't even faze him. With a right straight to the face, he sent the goon flying to a wall.

"Such power." Jaune was shocked by not only Torren's durability. But the power he displayed.

Dove tried to punch kev, but with his reflexes, he weaved every punch before launching his own. Two liver blows and a left cross to the jaw.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Nora was excited to see a school fight.

With the entirety of Team CRDN layed out on the floor, the all boys team went back to their table.

"See that-"  
As Kevin was about to brag about his three-piece combo, ruby dashed up to Nick. Her eyes lit up

"Wow! That was-"

"Cool!" Jaune interrupted Ruby as she was about to finish her sentence. "I mean Mike knocking Cardin out was cooler... but still that was cool!" Jaune was happy to see Cardin put in his place for once.

"See Jaune? That's how you take care of your bullying problems!" Mike's words were like a hot knife on Jaune's skin as he just looked down in shame.

"And that's how you also get detention!" The four boys flinched at they saw Glynda Goodwitch standing by the unconscious team CRDL.

"Teams KNTM and CRDL will be serving detention after classes."

"Come on Goodwitch! That's some bullshit! Do you need new glasses or -" Nick tried to continue, but Glynda's glare cause him to back down.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch." All boys said in unison.

"Good. And Mr. Bell?" Glynda pointed at Nick. So to not confuse the two brothers. "If you try to ditch this time. You will be suspended from all activities for a month!" Nick flinched at what was basically an ultimatum. Glynda then walked off.

Ruby was worried. She knew what Nick and the others did wasn't right. But still, to see him stand up for a student being picked on should have enough merit for a slap on the wrist. But because two wrongs don't make a right, they had to pay the price.

"That's not fair! Cardin and his band of bullies were the one who started it!" Yang was furious.

"But your boyfriend basically hit him first." Blake said. Adding her two cents into the discussion. "Plus they're not the only ones getting detention. So I think it's a win-win."

"Sometimes the best thing to do is tell authorities." Weiss said. "Seems that men always have to fight in order to prove something."

"Right so that they can make things worse for that girl." Yang said.

"Guys! Can you please-" Pyrrha tried to step in between them. But Weiss was having none of that.

"If you think that violence is the only way to solve problems, than you're in no way better than the ones performing the violence!"

"Oh really? I'd like to see you use words the next time you see that poor faunus girl harrassed!" Yang said.

"Can everybody just be quiet?!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

"How are we fighting against each other, when we didn't even lift a finger for that her ourselves?" Everybody in the group's faces went from anger to shame.

"If anything we should be mad at each other for not telling Cardin off and preventing them from bullying that girl. We let Nick and them handle it. And they got in trouble because of it."

Weiss and Yang felt bad for letting Ruby, the nicest one in their group tell them off."You're right Rubes. I think we should go to Ms Goodwitch and ask to see if she can let them go."

"Let's go break our friends out of detention!" Nora was happy about the "prison break" she thinks is happening.

"Nora... it's not a prison break. We're just going to speak to Ms Goodwitch." Ren placed as hand on her shoulder while saying do.

"Good idea! While you distract her by talking to her, Blake can steal her keys and then BOOM! They're out!" Nora was very proud of her plan.

The others... well they can definitely commend her for having thought out her plan.

"Let's go with Yang's plan " Jaune and the others walked off to find Glynda.

"I thought it was a good plan Nora." Ren gave her a reassuring smile. "We... can try it next time they get detention."

"Of course! It won't be their last time! Thanks Ren!" And Nora skipped off with the others. Ren was right behind her.

* * *

In the detention room was Team CRDL alongside Nick, Mike, Kev, and Torren. Cardin was still nursing his cheek after that right straight. His jaw was still healing after being broken.

"Just know you got lucky, freak loving midget!" Cardin was staring daggers at Nick from behind.

"Hey Cardin?" The burly teen look to see what Mike wanted. "How's your jaw feeling? Considering it was broken about an hour ago?" Mike, Kev and Torren couldn't help but snicker at the insult which left Cardin very quiet with no come back.

"You guys saw how I hit him with that three piece?" Kevin could help but think about how everybody was probably impressed by his moves.

"I don't know Kev? You saw how they came up to Nick instead of you?" Torren couldn't help but make a crack at Kevin's delusions. Which cause him to stare daggers at his friend.

"Please shut up? I'm annoyed already with being here with those assholes." Nick said with an exasperated expression. Looking back at Cardin and his goons.

"Settle down boys. This is detention. Not a social gathering." Professor Port said. "You're here because you were fighting. Which reminds me of that time-"

If teams KNTM and CRDL can agree on one thing? It's that Professor Port's life stories are absolutely dreadful to listen to.

* * *

The members of RWBY and JNPR walk to Goodwitch's office ready to defend their friends.

"Ms. Goodwitch. Can we talk to you?" Ruby tried to look as innocent as possible.

"If it's about what occurred today. I'll tell you what I told Ms. Scarlatina." Glynda was staring directly into Ruby's silver eyes.

"While I commend them for standing up for their fellow peer. How they handled it was wrong. If I were to let them off the hook for beating up Team CRDL, we would basically be saying that it's ok to beat our problems away. Do you understand Ms. Rose?"

"Yes... Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby stated. Feeling defeated.

"But... they'll only have detention for today. Team CRDL on the other hand will be serving a week."

Ruby's face went from defeat to joy as she heard what's basically good news.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch!" Ruby bowed and ran out.

"You're... welcome?" Glynda said. Looking confused. "Well Mr. Bell, you've certainly have some good friends."

"Guys! Nick and them will only be in detention for one day!" Ruby couldn't help but be joyful.

"That's great! Now that we got the good news. We don't have to worry about them!" Yang was happy to hear that they won't be stuck with team CRDL any longer.

"Hopefully they learned their lesson." Weiss said.

"I'm gonna wait for Nick and give him his headphones. I'll see you guys in a bit." Ruby said.

"Sure thing. See you soon." Yang said, with everyone waving.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

"Ok boys, you're free to go. Just don't go letting those fists fly again. "Professor Port let out a hearty laugh as the boys leave the room.

"I remember being that rowdy in my days." The portly professor said to himself.

Nick and the others was drained from listening to Professor Port for two whole hours.

"God! He's annoying." Nick said with an exasperated look.

"Something we both can agree on." Cardin said.

"Just know the next time I see you harass that girl again?... I'll make sure you'll be eating your food pureed from now on." Nick said.

Both teams glared at each other. Signifying that their beef is not over in anyway as they went their separate ways.

"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Kevin was relieved to leave the detention room. "How about you Nick?" Kevin tried to talk to Nick. But he was not paying attention.

"Bro, you good?" Torren tried to get Nick's attention also.

But he was focused on the girl who was walking up to him. It was the faunus who they defended earlier. She seemed to be fidgeting with something in her hand.

"I... I wanted to thank you... for defending me." She couldn't help but feel nervous. She thought he was going to be mad that he and his friends got sent to detention because of her. "I... tried to tell that you didn't start the fight-

"It's ok. No good deed goes unpunished." The faunus was shocked by the Ashura's words. She heard rumors as to how he was an absolute monster. But it seems that her negative opinions about him flew out the window.

"My name is Velvet... Scarlatina. Second year."

"Oooo, a second year huh? And a cute one at that." Mike whispered.

"Nicholas Bell. But everyone calls me Nick."

"This is for you." Velvet handed Nick a box.

"Thanks. What is it?"

"Chocolate. My... leader suggested that I give you a gift... for helping me."

"Uhhh... thanks... again?" Nick said with a bit of confusion.

Velvet smiled at the Ashura as she walked off. Her face light shade of red.

"Oh HELL NO! We all got in trouble and you're the only one who got something?!" Nick turned to see Kevin, who was pissed that she didn't have presents for them, nor ask for their names.

"Oh stop hating! Nick was the one who came to her aid first." Mike was annoyed by Kev getting mad. "Good job on bagging yourself an upperclassman. A cute one at that!" Mike couldn't help but feel proud of his brother.

"What are you guys talking about? She was just grateful for the help." Nick said. "Still it was nice of her to give me some sweets though."

"Pass that over and I can whip up a nice batch of cookies with them." Torren said

"I never said I didn't want it!" Nick said.

"Cookies?!" Everybody looked to see Ruby was right in front of them. She had Nick's headphones still wrapped around her neck.

"Hey Ruby." Nick said. "Got my headphones?"

"Here and accounted for!" She took them off of her neck and passed them to the Ashura."What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this? It's chocolate. That girl from earlier gave it to me for defending her." Nick said.

"Should've been for all of us." Kevin muttered.

"Shut up." Mike growled.

"Oh... well... That... was nice of her." Ruby's left eye twitched a bit as she said that.

"You alright Ruby? You're left eye is twitching a bit." Kevin said.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Ruby looked at her scroll. "Oh! Look it's getting late! I gotta go... study! Yeah! Study! Bye Nick!" Ruby dashed off with her semblance.

"That was weird." Nick said with a surprised look. "It's only 5 PM."

"My God Nick... how dense can you be?" Mike said. Seeing as he's the only one who is well aware, he decided to change the subject."Anyways, who's up for some Urban Brawler?! Torren can make the cookies with the chocolate."

"I never said I didn't want it!" Nick said.

"Sharing is caring bro." Torren said.

The team tried to talk Nick into giving the chocolate as they walked back to their dorm.

* * *

_**Special Chapter: Coco of Team CFVY**_

A few days after the school fight, team KNTM was walking through the hallway.

"So, what you guys wanna do? Hit the streets? Play some games?" Kevin's said.

"Well... we do have to finish that game." Nick said. " Sure. Why not?"

"Well you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna go hang with-" Mike's sentence was interrupted as he felt a hand grab his butt. "Ok... WHO THE HELL JUST DID THAT?!" His crimson aura started leaking out. Causing Kev to run behind Nick.

"I did. And I gotta say... it's very firm." Team KNTM looked behind them and saw the assailant. She had short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

"Honestly, you're just my type. Chiseled, good looking, and that rage... gotta say, it's a turn on." The girl lowered her glasses to stare at Mike. "So... got a girlfriend?"

"Sorry. As hot as you are, I'm a taken man. My girlfriend would literally crush my balls if I tried to step out of line." Mike said. If Yang was that type of girl though, he'd most definitely would ask her out.

The girl looked at Kev, who was sporting a wryly smile. "Ugh... that mustache has gotta go."

"Hey! It took me six months to grow it!" Kev said in anger. She then averted her eyes to Torren.

"Nope. Too big. For both the right and wrong reasons." That cause Torren to blush.

She then turned her eyes to Nick. Staring into his golden eyes. "Well now... aren't you adorable? A bit on the short side though." She went to pull his cheeks, to which he slapped her hand away.

"Who the hell are you, Ass grabber?" Nick said.

"Adorable and with a potty mouth." The girl pouted. "Anyways, the name's Coco Adel. Beacon Academy, second year." She once again lowered her glasses. "You must be the boy that helped my partner."

"And who might that be?" Kevin said.

"A cute little bunny." Coco said.

"Bunny?" Nick said while raising an eyebrow. "Wait... you don't mean?"

The team finally put it together. "The one that gave you the chocolate?" Kevin said.

"Yep." Coco said, while putting emphasis on the p. "I heard about what happened and told her to give her savior a gift for getting her out of that jam."

"Yeah..." Kev glared at Nick with a bit of envy.

"Ah... I knew you were the one. Honestly, if she didn't have any interest in you. I'd definitely make you mine." She lowered her glasses at the Ashura. Staring him up and down.

"Uhhhh... thanks?" Nick said. His face a tinge of red.

"Still though, I wish she'd stand up for herself for once. Having an underclassman come to her aid is a bit embarrassing for my team." Coco said.

"Coco!" The fashionista turned her head and saw Velvet alongside two othe people. One of them who was brown skinned with orange hair and white eyes. The other, a large guy who was about Torren's height.

"You can't keep going off without us!" Velvet said.

"I was just checking these guys out." Coco once again smack Mike on his bottom.

"Stop that!" He said with annoyance. "I have a girlfriend! "

"I would like to apologize for how our leader is acting." The large guy said.

"Coco can be... feisty. Especially when she see something that piques her interest." The orange haired guy said.

"Yeah... I can see." Mike backed away.

"So Velvet? The curly haired one is the one that you like right?" Coco said.

"Wwwwwwhat?!" Velvet shrieked as her face began to turn red. "I.. I never said that!"

"Don't be shy. He's right here." Coco hugged Velvet as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm... I'm sorry Nick. She can be quite forceful. " Velvet said.

"It's alright. Mike can be like that too." He said.

"You're that guy that beat the Invicible Girl right?" The orange haired guy said.

"Didn't think that it would spread around that quick." Nick said.

"Man! Gotta say, that was a good fight! I'm Fox Alistair. And that's Yatsuhashi Daichi." The now named Fox said as he pointed to the giant.

"Nice to meet you." Yatsuhashi said.

"We're one of the second year teams. Team CFVY(Coffee) . And of course, you already met our leader"

"Nicholas Bell. You can call me Nick." Nick went to shake the two male members of the second year team.

"Im.." Mike kept trying to avoid Coco. "Michael Bell. Call me Mike."

"Kevin Silver. And my mustache is not creepy!" Kev said in anger.

"Torren Grant. We made cookies with your chocolate."

"And we're team KNTM (Chrysanthemum)!" Kevin said.

"Don't go saying that!" Nick growled. "Bad enough we can't change it."

"Omigosh. That's such a cute name!" Coco said excitedly. "So who's the leader of the team?"

Everybody pointed at Nick.

"Well now Velvet... cute, muscular and leader of his own team. I'd say I'm rubbing off on you." Velvet could only blush at Coco's remarks.

"How come you guys are walking around with you gear? Training?" Nick asked.

"As you can see, we're getting ready to set on a mission. Which, we'll end up being late for if we don't hustle. Hopefully we'll meet again." She then lowered her glasses at Mike. "Especially you, handsome."

"Please don't let her see this." Mike backed away. Hoping that Yang did not see that.

"Bye Nick... it was... nice seeing you again." Velvet turned her head as she walked alongside her teammates.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Fox said, with Yastuhashi nodding in agreement. And so team CFVY walked off.

"God... that girl she's..."

"Another you?" Nick said.

"I wasn't trying to say that." Mike said.

"It was like looking in the mirror huh?" Kev said with smug.

"Oh shut up! Creepystache!" Mike said.

"My... mustache is not...creepy." the God of Lightning rubbed his mustache in shame.

"Gotta say, even if she was trying to deny it, that girl is falling hard for our leader." Torren nudged Nick on his shoulder.

"I don't need the attention." Nick sighed. "But still... they're definitely strong. All four of them."

"Yeah... no kidding." Mike said.

"Hopefully by our second year, we'll be able to take missions ourselves." Torren added.

"Well..anyways let's... go back to our dorm." Mike said. And so they did. "I think I had enough games of grab ass for the day."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the bullhead.**_

"Honestly Velvet, I think you two would make a cute couple. Sure he's two years younger than you. But I bet he makes up for it in many ways." Coco winked her eye towards her partner.

"We... we just met." Velvet said. "Plus... I'm sure he doesn't think of me... in that way." Her face still red from the encounter.

"One things for certain." Coco licked her lips. "That red eyed one... I think I've fallen for him."

* * *

_**So they finally met team CFVY. Coco obviously has a thing for Mike. I mean, most of the girls there do. And Velvet has an obvious crush on Nick. Also, Kev gotta shave that mustache of his. Anyways the next chapter is a Michael chapter where he gets to smack around team CRDL. So be on the lookout for that.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: The God of War**_

Today's combat training class was an exciting one. Plenty of First and Second years gathered to witness this spectacle. Some say that the attendees were much higher than the Ashura versus the Invincible Girl.

"Mr. Bell, I'm surprised to see that you're entering on your own free will." Glynda said to Mike.

Mike's new attire was a red unbuttoned jacket with a black tanktop and black pants alongside some black snakers.

"Let's just say that I was inspired by my little brother and his bestie for restie." Mike waved at Yang who waved back.

"I wonder who's he gonna fight?" Weiss said.

"Chrome was one of our greatest combatants during his time in Sanctum." Pyrrah said. "So it'll probably be through the randomizer."

"Hopefully he'll use his badass semblance!" Kev said.

"Which you need to shut the hell up about." Nick said.

"Aww come Nick! Can't you tell us?" Ruby said. She was doing her puppy dog eyes trick.

"Ruby it won't work on me, you should know that by now." Nick said.

"I'm curious to know myself." Blake said. "I wonder...does it have anything to do with that blue pillar of flame from the forest?"

"Depending on the opponent, maybe you'll find out." Nick said.

"Mr. Bell will be fighting an entire team by himself." Glynda said, shocking the entire audience.

"What?! An entire team?!" Jaune was shocked. He knew that Mike was strong. But to fight an entire team was going overboard.

"Now then, I shall start the randomizer!" The randomizer was activated. Once it finished it landed on team CRDL.

"And it seems that team CRDL was chosen as the fighters." Glynda said.

"This is gonna be easy." Cardin said was in a confidebt tone. He and his team went down to change.

"Team CRDL huh?" Nick said. He was observing each member as they came out of the entrance. "Nothing but a bunch of chumps."

"I don't know. Battling against four people might be difficult." Jaune said.

"We fought against a dozen each when I first met him." Yang said. "He most definitely got this!"

"Are you saying that because he's your boyfriend?" Weiss said.

"No... she's saying that because it's true." Blake knew first hand how strong Mike is. He, alongside Nick was able to fight on par with Adam Taurus during the cargo hijacking.

"Come on Mike! You can do this!" Ruby said.

Torren was munching on cookies as he was observing the five contestants in the ring. "I give it ten seconds."

"Should all four members aura become red, then it is over. Meaning that they have a one in four chance to make 's aura become red."

"Too easy!"

"He should've been on my team!"

"He's so hot!"

"Doesn't he go out with that big tit blonde?"

"Yeah! Lucky bimbo."

"Well... at least I'm popular." Yang said. Unaware of the rude insults aimed at her.

"For the wrong reasons." Blake said.

"Fighters ready?!" Mike and team CRDL nodded at Glynda." And FIGHT!"

Michael Bell (_**The God of War**_) VS Team CRDL(_**Team Cardinal**_)

(_**Golden Kamuy OST: Run**_)

Cardin launched his mace at Mike to which he shifted his body to the side to easily avoid.

"Yawn." Mike let out a faux yawn. As if to insult the leader. Russell soon went on the offensive, trying to slash Mike with his daggers. However, the God of War was able to effortlessly avoid the slashes, not even moving from his spot.

"Is this really all you got?" Mike went and plucked the mohawked teen. Sending him tumbling back a couple of feet.

"Oh wow! And he didn't even move an inch! " Ruby yelled.

Sky soon charged at Mike, swinging his sword. Again, Mike barely moved as he deflected the slash. This time plucking sky in the face.

"He's... not even trying!" Weiss was shocked.

"Of course he's not." Nick said. "Mike won't go all out against chumps."

"Come on! Why don't all four of you attack me?!" Mike began stretching out his legs. "Let's make it a bit more challenging."

"You heard that asshole! Get him!" Cardin and his goons went after him. Cardin swung his mace first. However, Mike dodged the attack, striking sky across the face.

"Watch it Cardin!" Sky barked. They were soon accidentally attacking eachother, due to Mike easily timed their attacks.

Back in the audience, Kevin was chuckling at the fact that they're attacking each other "It's like a rodeo clown show."

"A what?" Blake said.

"During my time in the circus, we had people who would run around and avoid the Grimm. We call them rodeo clowns." Kevin said.

"I definitely can see that, the way Mike got them attacking each other." Weiss couldn't help but be impressed at the sight.

"Come on Mikey! End it already!" Yang yelled.

"I wish that bitch would shut up." Russell growled. Which led to a fist going un his face. The force of the punch sent him flying to the entrance.

"You do best to watch your mouth." Mike began glaring at the remaining three before realizing what he did. "Shit...might've overdid it."

"Russell Thursh's aura is completely gone. Only three members remaining!" Glynda said.

Many students were in shock by the one hit knockout.

"One hit?!" Weiss was shocked by what she saw.

"Talk about overkill." Torren said.

"He's... gotten stronger." Pyrrha wouldn't say it, but she was excited at the possibility of fighting Mike again.

Nick didn't say a single word. He kept watching the fight.

Dove and Sky was absolutely terrified while Cardin was trying to maintain a brave face.

"Tell you what? As an apology for completely knocking out your teammate. I'll let one of you get a free hit." Mike said with a tone full of arrogance.

"Bastard... underestimating us huh?" Sky said.

"Fine! But I'll do it." Cardin gripped his mace and charged at Mike, who did not move a muscle.

"Is he really going to stand there and let Cardin get a free hit?" Weiss. said.

"He must be really confident if he thinks that it won hurt him." Blake said.

Cardin soon struck Mike in his head, causing the God of War to lean forward. However, as soon as the it struck, the jewel in the mace started to glow, causing an explosion.

"Mikey!" Yang yelled.

"Talk about arrogant." Weiss said.

Cardin couldn't help but grin at his weapons ability having affected the God Of War. But to his surprise, there was nobody there as the smoke dissipated.

"What the hell?!" Cardin said in anger he then saw the Mike got behind him.

"That was a close one." Mike began stretching his arms. "War Style: Phantom Pace. A simple technique that allowed me to avoid that second strike That you was _not_ suppose to do." Mike pulled out the inside of his pockets with a faux sad expression. "Used up all my fire dust sadly."

"How could he had avoided that explosion?!" Weiss was confused by what she just witness.

"Phantom Pace gives him a huge boost in speed, so long as he has the neccessary fire dust to use it." Nick said. "Mike must've knew that explosion was bad news."

"Ok... I only said one hit... You went and took it too far." Mike cracked his knuckles. "Now... I'm a bit serious."

Mike took a deep breath. Placing one arm back, one arm forward. Then he properly planted his feet on the ground. After releasing his breath, a huge shockwave spread across the arena.

"... such aura!" Everybody in the crowd notice the calming aura that soon surrounded the stadium.

The only ones who did not notice was Cardin and his two remaining teammates, who charged at Mike.

"War Style..." Mike's muscles expanded as he pulled his fist back. He launched a devastating straight at Dove's chest. Sending him flying to the audience. "VOID"

"Holy shit!" Kev yelled.

"What a punch!" Yang was very excited.

"Woah..." Jaune had no words for what he just saw.

Dove was unconscious. Students around him backed away as his body laid limp into a chair. Mike soon diverted his attention to Sky. Delivering a flurry of kicks into his chest.

"FLASH" Each one was launched at near sound breaking speeds. Sending him towards the entrance alongside an unconscious Russell.

Cardin stared as he just watch his teammates get sent flying across the arena. He tried to back away. "I... I give." He mumbled. But Mike did not hear him. In a blur, he jump high into the air. Landing a fist into the back of his head.

"OBLITERATION!" He sent Cardin's head into the ground. The force of the punch formed a small crater. Shocking everybody in the room.

"Ok... maybe I've might've gone a bit too far." Mike muttered to himself.

"I thought his fighting style revolved around using dust?" Kevin said.

"Only when he's using his weapons." Nick said. "Although, I didn't think he would actually use his real fighting style against them."

"That way of fighting... it's just like... Nick's." Weiss said in shock.

"But more brutal." Blake added.

"Winner! Michael Bell!"

The crowd went wild as they raised a fist in the air.

Nick didn't say a word at the applause his brother was recieving. His face formed a small frown.

"Is everything alright Nick?" Ruby asked the Ashura. His face returned to his neutal expression.p

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said to her.

Glynda summoned four stretchers to pick up team CRDL. "Mr. Bell, while I commend you on a good job, there are two things that I mist explain." Gynda said to Mike. "One is that arrogance of yours, which you really need to tone down on." She then levitated the four on stretchers. "The next is pulling your punches. Luckily the force of them only shattered their aura and left them unconscious. Just like I told your brother, there is no killing in combat training. Understand?"

"You got it Ms. Goodwitch." Mike said as he walked back to the locker room.

"He's quite powerful." Blake said. "I can see why he was able to defeat you back then Pyrrha."

"He is. And he's definitely gotten even stronger."

Nick stood up. A bit annoyed by the praises Mike was recieving.

"Is everything ok Guren?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go use the bathroom." Nick then left the classroom.

Mike soon was in the audience. Back into his uniform. "So guys? How was I?"

"You did great Mikey!" Yang went and hugged her boyfriend. His head between her chest.

"Get a room." Weiss muttered.

"Speaking of room... You free?" Mike said. Lifting his head up from his fun bags. "I know our "Celebration" is a couple of weeks past due and all."

"Why Mikey? You dog!" Yang started blushing.

"Oh! That'll be great!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Uhh.. I think it's more for those two." Blake said.

"You know what that means guys?" Kevin said with a deadpanned expression.

"Sleepover at either team RWBY's or JNPR's place?" Torren said.

"Just don't try to bunk with us." Weiss said while glaring at Kevin.

"Aww man." Kevin groaned. "At least bring the Duststation before anything."

"Speaking of Duststation? Where's the owner?" Mike asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Kevin said.

Pyrrha looked back at the entrance. '_I hope he's alright_.'

Nick was at the rofftops. Throwing many punches and kicks before stopping. He then took a deep breath. His face was once again in a frown. "You're not the only one who's gotten stronger Mike. I'll show you just how strong _I've_ gotten over these past four years. Just watch."

* * *

**_The Birth of A Dragon_**

A few hours past since Mike's flashy battle against team CRDL. Mike came out the shower after he and Yang had a long due "celebration".

"Gotta say... the wait was worth it." He said. Drying himself. Yang was laying in Mike's bed.

"Oh... it definitely was." She was completely mesmerized by his well toned body. Although she was curious about one thing. A huge scar that was not only on his left chest, but the back as well. "Come here, I wanna have a look at you."

"Uh... didn't you have plenty to look at not too long ago?" He said in a bragging tone.

"Just come here!" Yang said. Mike walked towards the bust blonde as she got up and touched his upper body. "So... how did this happened?"

"If you wanted an excuse to ask me about that. You could've just asked before we did what we did." Mike chuckled they both got back into the bed. Yang snuggled up against her boyfriend as he proceeded to tell of the events that led to his scar.

"I was... about nine years old. Nick was eight. It was the day that I nearly died."

* * *

**_Eight years ago_**

Two months after the passing of their foster mother, Bambietta, a young Michael and Nicholas Bell were running from some Mafia members. They ran for two hours straight. Somehow leaving the inside and making to a forest far away from Mistral.

"Dammit! I think... we lost... them!" An extremely exhausted Mike said.

"Why can't we go back?!" A young Nick said. "I though we weren't going to do this anymore?"

"There is nothing back there for us! They can't take care of us anymore!" Mike yelled. Nick fought back tears as he had to come to terms with the cold truth.

"I... I dont wanna do this anymore. I wanna go home." Nick soon started crying.

"Nick..." Mike knew he couldn't break down. After stealing a good amount of lien from some thugs. They'll be wanted for a while.

"Bambi is gone. Staying there with all those mouths to feed and lien will only lead to trouble not only for us... but for them." He patted his brother's head. "So we have to go back to fending for ourselves. Just like the old days."

Nick sniffled as he wiped the tears that were already falling from his they heard something form the bushes.

"Something's here."

Suddenly, cloaked being emerged from the bushes. He placed Nick behind him. Not wanting anything to happen to him.

The being soon lifted its head, revealing an owl mask with red eyes glowing from it.

"Mike... what is that?" Nick began to tremble at the sight of the creature.

"Just...stay behind me." Mike gritted his teeth as the being continued to walk foward.

"St..stay back!" Mike tried to keep a brave face. But he couldn't, as his knees began to shake. What happened next was to be expected.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Tired eyes opened up. It looked around slowly. Scanning its new environment.

"Mike!" A voice shouted. Mike soon looked and saw Nick, who was crying his eyes out. He went to hug his brother as he cried loudly.

"Nick? Where are we?"

"I... i.. I thought.. you were dead?!" Nick blubbered.

Mike winced in pain. He looked and saw that he was properly bandaged up from his chest. "Did you... do this?"

"No... I did." Mike turned his head to the voice. She wore a black cloak with a dress underneath. Her facial features were unnoticeable due to it being cover by a strange mask.

"You were one that attacked me?!" Mike tried to get up, but his wounds prevented him from going so.

"No... however, whatever that did... Died before I got there." The mask woman said.

"What? Then... who could've taken him out?" Mike asked.

"I had asked your _brother_. But he said he passed out after whatever that was attacked you."

Mike could tell that this lady was dangerous. The aura she emitted was that of someone who took plenty of lives. "Why... did you save me?"

"Your little brother begged us to save your life." The masked lady turned her head to Nick.

Nick stared at Mike's eyes. As if something was wrong with them. "How come... his eyes are red?"

"My eyes?" Mike said in a surprised tone.

"Is it now?" The mask woman opened up Mike's eyelid. It was in fact true.

"Was this... a side effect? " The masked woman muttered to herself.

"A what?" Nick asked.

"What was his eye color before?" She said.

"Brown..."Mike said. "How exactly did you save me? It felt as if...i was a honer."

"We don't have the best medical equipment as you can see. So unlocking your aura was the only way you were going to make it." The masked woman said.

"Aura? What's that?"

"The latent power that resides in one's body." The woman said. "And you appear to have a large quantity. You might become very powerful...under the proper tutelage.

She then stared at Nick. "I thought I'd do the same for your brother... but it suprisingly he... already had his aura unlocked."

"But how?" Mike said in confusion. "He never left my sight."

"I thought I'd ask you." Both the lady and Mike stared at Nick. Who was just as confused as them.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Wait... so Nicky had aura already?"

"Surprisingly yeah." Mike said. "I asked him again afterwards if he ran into anybody who could've unlocked his aura for him. But to this day, he still doesn't know."

Two things crossed Yang's mind. One is the fact that these two are brothers and yet, how did one have their aura unlocked, before the other? The next one was this mysterious woman that saved their lives.

"Not too long after, the lady wanted us to join her group. Since we had no where else to go, we accepted."

"What happened after that?" Yang asked. Curious to know more.

"What we saw. Was something...nobody should ever have to go through. Two years later, we ended up running away from them. Not so long after that, we began training ourselves, and well... the rest is history."

"Well that explains the bloodthirsty smile." Yang joked.

"Anyways... what I told you... stays between us. Nick won't say it, but i know he still feel guilty about this wound." Yang touched his scar on his chest.

"I told you about my mother. And in return, you told me a bit about your past. I think that warrants something we both know about each other." She soon reached in for a kiss to which he return.

"Well... we got the rest of the night... care to have a bit more fun?" Mike said.

"Only if we take our time." And so, Mike and Yang spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves.

* * *

_**The True Meaning of Respect**_

The remaining members of team KNTM spent the night in team RWBY's dorm. They all gathered around to play a party game on the Duststation 5.

"Hahaha! Oooh! Look at that! You step on my property... again!" Nick had a smug grin. Happy that the ice queen landed on his property.

"That's not fair! I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You should be paying me! Not the other way around!" Weiss was not pleased with this game.

"Dammit! He basically owns most of the properties." Kevin said in anger.

"How did we let him do that?" Torren added.

"Well now. It's my turn. Any last words before I grind all of you to dust?!" Nick pressed the button to which a 5 appeared. His player landed at the spot.

"Oh wow! Finally somebody landed there." Nick's grin soon turned to shock. As he realized what number he had.

"Wh... who owns that?"

"Oh! That's my spot." Ruby said with joy.

Nick watched in horror as all of his money ended up being taken making him fall into the red. "M..m..m..MY ASSETS!"

"Oh! Look at that?!" Kevin said with smug. "Now you're ultra broke!"

"Wow! Talk about lucky right Nick?" Ruby said innocently.

"Screw this game!" Nick turned the game off.

"Come on Nick. Stop being a sore loser." Kevin said. "You don't do this when we play Urban Brawler?!"

"That's cause he's always whipping our asses in that game." Torren added.

"This was also her "first time" playing this!" Nick said pointing at Ruby.

"Kids calm down." Blake said. Her face was glued to her book. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"NO! I WANT A DO OVER!" Nick yelled.

"Aww man, come on. This game is tiring as hell." Kevin said.

"Plus you just turned the game off." Torren said.

Suddenly a knock was on the door.

"Who the hell is it?!" Nick said in annoyance.

"Manners, Nick!" Weiss said.

As if he was in his dorm, he walked towards the door to open it. It was Glynda.

"What do you want Goodwitch?" Nick said.

"Mr. Bell, I know the weekend is tomorrow. But you must understand that there are plenty of students that are currently asleep."

"Yeah! So?!" Nick said. Everybody was shocked as to how he was talking to deputy headmaster.

"If you cannot be mindful of you fellow peers, then turn the game off."

"Yeah yeah whatever, nagging old..." Nick tried to slam the door but realized that it wasn't moving. All of a sudden, the door was pushed open as if by some force, sending him on his back back.

"Ow... God damn... old cow." Nick muttered. He suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine as a malicious aura seeped in the room. He looked up to see that it was Glynda, who was surrounded by a purple aura. Team RWBY, Kevin and Torren had looks of fear spread acrossed their faces at what was about to happen to the Ashura.

"Mr. Bell..." Glynda pushed her glasses to her face.

* * *

Team JNPR were in their dorm playing fish.

"Got any threes?" Jaune said.

"Go fish!" Nora said.

Suddenly Nick was sent flying to the wall of team JNPR's room shocking everybody there.

"Holy... is that?" Jaune said in shock.

"Guren?!"

"That looks like so much fun!" Nora said with excitement.

Nick tried to get up but was levitated by the telepathic huntress.

"Did I not say that you will one day learn how to properly respect your elders?" Glynda said.

Ms. Goodwitch?!" Team JNPR said in unison.

"Guren! What did you do?!" Pyrrha said in a worried tone.

"You're old enough... to be... my grand-" he was soon sent through another wall. The three teams stared in horror as they watched Nick get tossed around like a ragdoll.

"What the hell is going on?" Mike and Yang came out of team KNTM's dorm. Shocked to see Glynda tossing Nick around.

"Shit... it's Ms. Goodwitch." Mike and Yang slowly went back into the dorm. Not wanting to caught by her.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled. "Ms. Goodwitch! Nick is sorry! He won't do it again!" Trying to prevent the assistant headmaster from throwing the Ashura around like a ragdoll.

"I know he won't. Won't you Mr. Bell?" Nick was unconscious from being thrown around. With her semblance, she repaired the walls of the dorm rooms, wrapped nick in a blanket, and placed him in Yang's bed.

"And do tell Ms. Xiao Long and Michael that should they not be in their rooms by morning, they will both be serving detention for a week." Glynda walked off. With none of the teams saying a word.

"Why do you keep antagonizing her?!" Weiss barked towards the Ashura.

"It's... a battle of will... who ever breaks first?... loses." Nick said with his remaining strength before passing out.

"Judging from how you just got turned into a human sledgehammer? You've been winning huh?" Blake said sarcastic tone. Not once taking her eyes off her book. "Thank god for aura huh?"

Ruby went to fix the bed cover of her sister's bed for an unconscious Nick.

"At least we don't have to hear him yell." Weiss had a smirk on her face.

"Well... now that he's knocked out... let's play some Urban Brawler!" Kevin and the others went back to playing the game. While Nick was completely knocked out cold.

* * *

_**Yes, Nick is a very competitive person and is a sore loser, as you probably saw when they were playing blackjack back in Chapter 8. Also, there is one part of the story that explained something important about Nick and Mike, which I'm sure you figured out from reading that part. Anyways, the next chapter is the Jaundice chapter. Be on the lookout for that.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Jaundice: The Rising of The Arc Knight**

"I will now begin the randomizer for today's combat session." Glynda activates the randomizer for today's combat training session as the first picture stops on Jaune.

"Oh look... it's Jaune." Nick said with sarcasm.

"Please dont let it be either Nick or Mike." Jaune said nervously. "Hell... not even Kevin."

The second picture ended up being Cardin.

"Look at that? An easy opponent for you." Mike said.

"Please come to the stage with your attire."

A few minutes later, Jaune and Cardin were in their huntsman attire.

"Good luck Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"You can do it fearless leader!" Nora yelled.

"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered. She soon turned her head to see Nick and his team talking.

"Two hundred lien Jaune gets his ass kicked." Mike said.

"Aww come on. I wanted to bet against him." Kevin pouted.

"I can't believe that you're betting!" Pyrrha said with a scowl." And against Jaune!"

"Hey. If he wins, I'll give up my portion to Jaune." Nick said to which Pyrrha pulled his ear.

"Owowowowow!" Nick cried.

"You are going to rescind your bet Guren!" Pyrrha said.

"I rescind! I rescind!" Pyrrha finally let's go of his ear.

"Hah! She never said us." Mike said.

"You too Mikey!" Yang had her arms crossed. Staring directly at him.

"Well... I'm out." Mike said.

"I guess it's just us Torren." Kevin said.

"Sorry man. Not as fun with just two people." Torren backed out of the bet.

"Dammit." Kevin pouted.

"Now remember. If your aura is in the red, the match is over."

"Come on Jaune... I don't know... win... I guess?" Nick said with no enthusiasm in his voice. Pyrrha glared at her best friend.

"Fighters ready?!" Both students nodded their heads. "AND FIGHT!"

Jaune Arc (_**The Revolutionary Knight**_) VS Cardin Winchester ( _**Leader of Team CRDL**_)

(_**Golden Kamuy OST: Run**_)

Jaune charges at Cardin with his sword. Sloppily swinging it at the burly teen.

"Oh God. His moves are terrible." Mike said.

Cardin easily dodges the attacks. He took his mace and swung it at the arc knight's stomach. Sending him back a couple of feet.

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha said. Nick could only look at Pyrrha as she was basically preaching to the choir.

Cardin swung his mace at Jaune to which he blocked with his shield. But a knee found it's way into his stomach.

"His stance is pathetic. Cardin's a chump but he's no fool." Nick said. "He's able to find the openings and land his strikes precisely. "

"Didn't show that when I kicked his ass." Mike said.

"Can't you guys show a bit more support?" Weiss said.

"Come on team. All together." Nick said.

"Whip his ass Jaune!"

"Show em' what a rookie knight can do!"

"Break his face!" Nora yelled.

**A few minutes later**

* * *

Cardin perched his mace on his shoulder. Jaune Arc, opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, was leaning on his weapon. Extremely exhausted.

"Wow... he's not looking too well." Kevin said.

Jaune looked at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness. "What's the matter? Can't stand?"

Jaune gathered his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back.

"He's too easy to predict." Torren said. "How the hell did he get into Beacon?"

"Same thing I was thinking." Mike said. Pyrrha was getting annoyed with them criticizing her leader's skills.

"If you have nothing but negative things to say about him. Then please don't say anything else!"

Nick could only stare as Jaune struggled to get up. Now only armed with his sword, he continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forced himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said in a mocking tone.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said. He relented and walked away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet .

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. Not everybody can use brute force like some students."

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said.

"Hey Cardin! Got enough energy for round two?!" Mike cracked his knuckles to which the burly teen avoided eye contact with him.

"That's how you send fear towards someone." The God of War bragged.

While Jaune was still layed out on the floor in defeat, Pyrrha had a sad expression on her face. "Oh Jaune."

Nick looked at Jaune with a bit of dissapointment himself. Since learning that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune. He's couldn't help but feel that he's not the right person for her.

Glynda turned her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only ten months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

"The Vytal Festival? What's that?" Nick asked.

"Were you born under a rock?!" Weiss said. Nick sent her a death glare. To which she realized what she just said. "It's a biannual event where the four kingdoms come together in unity for a huge tornament."

"A huge tournament huh?" Mike placed an arm over Nick's shoulder. "Well we're definitely going. Ain't that right guys?"

"Of course. No hard feelings if we end up winning." Kevin said.

"Just because you're my boyfriend. Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"Yang was punching the air in anticipation.

"I for one am also excited to participate in this year's festival." Weiss was shaking her fists with an excited smile.

"Holy crap... the ice queen is smiling?" Kevin said.

"I smile all the time!" Weiss said in annoyance.

Ruby Rose, was shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly. "Oooooo, I can't wait! This year is going to be the best yet!"

Nick smiled at Ruby's excitement. "Everyone's in on the action huh?"

The bell rings, and students start leaving. Pyrrha continued to frown sadly towards her leader. Nick place a hand in her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pyr. Jaune has plenty of time to improve."

"But how long will that be Guren?" Pyrrha said.

"That's up to him." Nick looked at Jaune, who was still sitting on the floor, hanging his head in shame.

* * *

The following day, history class. Which was beeing led by the constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck. Who was in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha , Velvet, Cardin directly behind Jaune who was resting his head in his hands. Alongside Nick and Kevin, with the former staring off due to not the speed that the fast paced professor was speaking.

"I can barely understand what the hell he's saying? " Nick looked at Kev, who seemed to be extremely focused. "How are you able to keep up?"

Electricity dance around Kevin. "Electricity, remember? "

"Didn't know it work like that." Nick placed his head down. "Should've never gave Ruby my headphones."

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck zoomed up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers from behind his desk. "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He then pointed at the map of said-area with his stick, and then zoomed off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

_'It gotta be the coffee._' Nick thought.

"Guren... please pay attention. This is very important." Pyrrha said.

"I'll... do my best." Nick said with a yawn.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He zoomed around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Velvet looked at Nick who caught her glance. After a moment, she raised her hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He went and took another sip of his coffee "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand up.

"Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicked a paper ball at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!"

Oobleck zoomed over into the blonde knight's face "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." he looked behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer. Nick saw that Pyrrah was trying to give Jaune the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." he then saw Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer.

'_It's obvious. Bambi always found us at night because of it_.' Nick smiled at how Pyrrha is giving Jaune the answer. '_Come on Jaune. Don't let this go to waste!_'

"Uhh... Binoculars!" The blonde knight proudly said.

"Idiot!" Nick stood up and yelled. Causing everybody to look at him. "Uhhh... my bad." Nick sat down. A bit embarrassed.

The class was laughing at Jaune due to Nick's accidental outburst towards him. Oobleck zoomed back to the front of the class and sipped his coffee. Pyrrha sighed she slapped a hand to her forehead. as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Blake glared at Cardin. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha said.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin barked.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

'_Nice job Pyr._' Nick thought to himself.

Cardin growled at the correct response but soon stopped as he saw Nick glaring at him. Waiting for him to say something rude.

Blake stood up to add to Pyrrha's answer. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." She then turns to Cardin "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Nick and Kev chuckled at the burly teen.

"What's so funny midget?!" He barked.

"You of course." Nick planted his feet in the desk and started leaning back on his chair. "Idiots like you just make it so entertaining for me."

Cardin gritted his teeth towards the Ashura. He stood up with his fist clenched. Nick stood up also. They both got into each other's faces.

"Guren, please don't do anything rash." Pyrrha said.

"You're lucky... if you and that... monster weren't brothers."

"Sorry to say, but he and I are two different people." Nick got into a fighting stance. "I'll make sure to permanently disfigure your face. This time"

"Mr. Winchester! Mr. Bell! Please take your seats." Jaune laughs at Cardin's embarrassment. Although that would soon come to an end. "You and Mr. Arc both can all see me after class for additional readings." He then takes yet another sip of his coffee.

"What about the midget?!" Cardin barked.

"What about him? He has everything written down." Kevin showed the professor his book.

'Kev you're a lifesaver.' Nick thought. Praising whoever gave his partner a bio electricity semblance.

"Oohhhh..." Jaune slumped his shoulders.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

After the last class of the day. Nick was walking though the hallway. To his surprise. He saw what could've been history repeating itself.

He went to the courtyard and saw Pyrrha with her head between her lap.

"Deja Vu huh?" Pyrrha rose her head and saw that it was Nick. With tears in her eyes she went to hug her friend.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"So... that's what happened huh?" Nick place his hands behind his head. "I knew something was up when I first met him."

"I'm worried about him Guren. He's talking about dropping out." Pyrrha continued to wipe her tears. "I was willing to help him train... but he turned me away... what am I suppose to do?"

In a sense, maybe Jaune should leave Beacon. He's honestly not build to be here. At least that's what Nick thought to himself. He's no warrior. But seeing how Pyrrha felt about him, he had no choice but to put his feelings behind him.

"I'll go talk to him." Pyrrah looked at Nick.

"You will? I don't want to get you involved."

"Maybe you're right in some way. But I think I can probably get through to him if I try." Nick stood up and patted Pyrrha on her head. "I promise that he'll stay here." Nick gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Guren. I'm glad I can rely on you." Pyrrha went and gave her friend another hug.

* * *

(_**The Rising of The Shield Hero OST: Dusk: Kansas**_)

Nick went searching for Jaune for the next few days. Surprisingly, he's been avoiding everyone he knows. He Finally found him late at night. Standing outside the academy.

"Jaune!" The blonde knight turned his head to see Nick who walked up to him.

"Hey... Nick." He said in a dejected manor.

"Where the hell you've been these past couple of days?! You alright?"

"I'm... fine."

"How come you're out here in the middle of the night in your armor? Doing some training?" Nick asked the him.

"I..." Jaune tried to get it out. "Nick... can you keep a secret? "

Nick soon had a serious look on his face. "If it's about the transcripts. Pyr told me. Mainly the reason why I'm here."

"She did?! Awww man." Jaune slumped his shoulders. "I guess she would... since you're her "bestie for restie."

"Wait what?" Nick soon caught himself. "Jaune... you shouldn't feel down about being far behind everybody else. There's plenty of time for you to improve."

"How can I?!" Tears soon welled up in his eyes. "How can I compete with you! With Mike! Pyrrha! Anybody?! I basically ran away from home! I've never even had proper training on how to use this... this stupid sword!" He threw his weapon on the ground. "And now... Cardin found out about the fake transcripts... and is blackmailing me into doing this thing for him."

"Wait what? Cardin knows?" Nick said with a surprised expression.

"He... overheard me and Pyrrha talking about it. Now he wants me to go pick up some rapier wasps."

"And you're actually following through on it?" Nick said. His anger was slowly rising.

"If... if i don't. He's gonna tell the headmaster... and I'll get kicked out." Jaune fell on his knees.

"Jaune... do you really think Goodwitch, let alone Ozpin is stupid enough to not know those transcripts or whatever they're called are forged?" Jaune looked up at the Ashura. "Come on, if that was the case, you wouldn't had been here as long as you were now."

"...Nick."

"At first, I also felt that you weren't supposed to be here."

"You did?"

"You were screaming like girl and clinging on to my left leg while we were in the air." Nick joked.

"Nick... you guys are so cool. When you, Mike, Kev and Torren went into that forest. Not afraid of what's to come. I was terrified. Terrified that... if you guys didn't come back, we would have to go and stop it ourselves."

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I... wanted to be just like you guys... but how when I can't even... even properly fight a person! Let alone a Grimm!"

Nick looked at Jaune with pity. "Maybe you lack the necessary skills to kill a Grimm. But you have the tactical awareness that not many people are blessed to have." Jaune looked up at his friend. "Ozpin made you leader because he sees potential in you. Just like with me."

Jaune looked at Nick. As if he finally reached him. But he turned away. "Im... sorry Nick. But I don't feel that I have any potential." Jaune got up and picked up his sword. "I... gotta go."

"Jaune... whatever it is Cardin got you roped in." He walked up to him and grabbed him by his hoodie. "If it involves Pyr in any way. And she gets hurt? You won't have to worry about leaving Beacon. Because I'll kill both you and Cardin." Jaune soon felt a murderous aura. His life flashed through his eyes as he stared into the golden eyes. Nick pushed Jaune away.

"I hope you make the right choice." Nick walked off. Gritting his teeth for not being able to convince Jaune to return.

Ruby saw Nick coming in. "Nick... I have... your..." Nick walked past her. Not paying her no mind. Ruby had a sad look on her face. She then saw Jaune who went into the forest. "Oh Nick." Ruby placed Nick's headphones back on her neck. Deciding to give it to him tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Glynda took all the students on a trip to the Forever Fall. Tall trees with leaves that look as if it had paint splatter across them.

"Wow! Look how colorful the leaves look!" Ruby said. "Don't you think so Nick?" Nick wasn't paying attention to what Ruby said.

"I... still have your headphones?" Ruby hung her head down.

"Hey Mike, bet you I can't reach the top in five seconds." Kev said.

Mike took his scroll out. "Timer starting... now."

With a burst of speed, Kevin ran up the highest tree and back down.

"Not bad. 3.65 seconds." The Mike said. "Nice one."

"Hey Nick! You saw me run up that tree?" Nick was not paying attention. "Nick?"

"Mr. Silver! Need I remind you to not run up the trees!" Kevin flinched as he heard Glynda walked towards the students.

"Sorry... Ms. Goodwitch."

Glynda sighed. " Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

As the students stopped. Nick continued to look at Pyrrha, who in return was looking at Jaune who was grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, trying to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin.

"Watch it Jaune!" The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempted to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly. Jaune turned to Pyrrha. Who continued to sadly look at her leader. And then at Nick who was glaring at him also. The threat of being killed fresh on his mind, he averted his eyes from both of them.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"If there's enough left guys, I can make some honey filled pancakes!" Torren said. As he filled his jar up with the sap.

"Awww man... this stuff is super sweet!" Kevin stuck a finger in the jar.

"Come on man!" Torren snatched the jar from him. "Eating it all up and stuff."

"I can't help it! This stuff is addictive." Kevin said.

Ruby was having a hard time getting sap to come out from her tree. "Ugh! No sap is coming out!" Ruby sighed. "Hey Nick, can you help me?" Nick was staring at Jaune who was being dragged by Cardin. Not knowing that Ruby was extremely close to the tree. He gave it a strong jab. Causing the red sap to not only come out, but splatter all over the silver eyed girl.

"Ruby!" Yang ran over to her sister with the others behind her. The position that the little reaper was in could be describe as... compromising.

"Ah...ah... ah..." Kevin couldn't help but blush." Remember... you don't like her no more ."

"Nick. What's your deal?" Yang tried to talk to him but he walked off. "Mikey, is he ok?"

"Don't know. He's been like that since last night." Mike said.

"Nick..." Ruby stared as the Ashura walked off. Wiping the maple sap off of her.

Team CRDL made themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Jaune was still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'"

Jaune was still exhausted from collecting the sap. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune moans and gulped in worry.

Now perched up a hill. Cardin and his goons, alongside Jaune looked over towards his team, specifically Pyrrha. Unbeknownst to them, Nick was behind a tree. Waiting to see what they're trying to do.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Payback." Cardin had a menacing grin on his face as he stared at the remaining members of team JNPR.

Jaune widens his eyes in understanding. "Pyrrha...?" He saw her as she was gathering more sap from a tree.

'_I was right._' Nick activated Weeping Willow: Ω. Pressing the buttons to turn on Grimm Killer Mode.

"Wh-what are you-?"

"I was going to do it to the runt! But knowing him, He'll definitely come back with a vengeance. Cardin pounded his fist on the ground in anger. "So why not the Red-haired know-it-all, who thinks she's so smart!"

Cardin pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Alright, boys... Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

'Come on Jaune. Don't make me have to hurt you.' Nick thought to himself.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets."

Jaune nervously looked at Pyrrha, who had just finished collecting her sap.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp. "And you're gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin then leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

"Hey Pyrrha! " Pyrrah looked up and saw Mike and the others.

"Hello Chrome. Where's Guren?" She asked.

"That's what we came to talk you about." Yang said.

"He's been acting weird since yesterday." Kevin added. "We thought you might know something."

"It... might have to do with what I told him." Pyrrha turned her head.

* * *

Jaune looked down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turnd towards the group and aims his throw at an sad looking Pyrrha talking to Mike and the others. He then thought back to what Nick said.

'_Ozpin made you leader because he sees potential in you._'

Finally steeling his nerves, he stood up. As he prepared himself for what he's about to do. "No."

Nick sighed. Seeing that he finally found his resolve.

"What did you say?" Cardin walked up to Jaune

"I said... NO!" Jaune then turned and threw the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Russell and Sky grabbed Jaune. As Cardin struck him.

Jaune started coughing in pain as he was delivered a knee in the stomach. He picked up Jaune, who was battered and bruised while the rest of Team CRDL watched.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He then gave a malicious grin towards the blonde knight. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me..."he in turn gave a look of fury towards Cardin "... but you are not messing with my team."

Cardin was shocked by the look on Jaune's face "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

"There's a person who I want to be like. Someone who have the strength to take on anybody. No matter how difficult the challenge is. And there's no way in hell that some loser like you will stop me from doing so!" Jaune smiles in defiance.

'_Looks like I was actually wrong about you Jaune._' Nick deactivated his Grimm Killer Mode.

"That'll be the last thing you say, ARC!" An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen,

Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.

"What the hell-?" Nick said in shock.

"Did you do?!" Cardin grimaced. Holding his hand in pain.

While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Any last words, Jaune?" Cardin said. As he was about to strike Jaune, a habd stopped him.

"I've saw enough!" Team CRDL was shocked as they saw the Ashura.

"Nick!" Jaune said with shock.

"You did good Jaune." Nick smiled at his friend. He then glared at Cardin. Who glared at him back.

"Four on one and you still couldn't take him down?" Nick taunted." You guys are really pathetic."

"Shut your mouth runt!" Russell and Dove went to strike Nick.

"Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi." Nick slightly pushed the forearms of the two goons, causing them to strike each other in the face.

"Woah..." Jaune couldn't help but be amazed.

"Can you stand? "Nick held his hand out to the blonde knight.

"I'm... fine actually." Jaune no longer had bruises on him. In fact, he was perfectly fine.

"Cardin... the one thing you shouldn't had tried to do was mess with my friends." Nick cracked his knuckles as he walked closer to the burly teen.

"Look man... I didn't mean to! What's your problem with us?" Cardin backed away nervously.

"And when you mess with my friends... then you become my problem." Jaune stopped him.

"You sure?" Nick said. Suddenly he was struck in the back. Jaune, who watch Nick fall, called out his name.

"Nick!" Suddenly, he heard a low CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates ran in fear.

"Holy Crap! It's an Ursa! RUN!" the rest of team CRDL ran. Leaving an unconscious Nick, Jaune, and a terrified Cardin.

The Grimm swung its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continued to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watched at it towered over Cardin, who got his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looked conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

'_Dammit. Nick's hurt. I can't leave him behind._' Jaune was conflicted.' _If he was still concious, he would've easily beat that Grimm._'

* * *

"So he basically faked his transcript in order to attend Beacon?" Blake said.

"I think that might be why he's hanging out with Cardin." Mike said. "He's definitely blackmailing him."

"But that doesn't explain why Nick's acting the way he is?" Weiss said. "He barely spoke to anyone these past few days."

"Because... I think he's been keeping an eye on Jaune. In order to protect him." Everyone looked at Ruby.

"Didn't he say, he wasn't going to fight his battles for him?" Kevin said.

"Doesn't mean he meant it." Mike said. "Nick may have a tough exterior. But deep down, he's a softie. "

Pyrrha and Ruby couldn't help but smile at hearing that. Suddenly, the roar of the giant Ursa was heard by the members of Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KNTM

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby said with a voice full of concern.

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell was running towards Yang, but was yank by his vest by Mike.

"Where is it ?!" The red eyed teen said.

"Back there! The midget got knocked unconscious. Cardin and Jaune are still there!"

"And you just left them there?!" Torren yelled.

(**_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST Vol. 3 :Finale: Knight_**)

Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap in shock. "Guren is hurt?! Jaune!"

Ruby soon gained her composure "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

"We're going towards the roar. Kev! Torren! Let's go!" Mike the other two ran towards the sound.

Pyrrha pointed to Ren and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons "You two, go with them! There could be more!"

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaped over Nick and clawed at him . He made a pitiful attempt to get up and run away. "Crap! Crap, crap!"

Everyone finally made it as they see Nick unconscious. "GUREN!"

"NICK!" Ruby and Weiss yelled at the same time. As they were about to rush in, Mike stopped them

"What are you doing?!" Weiss yelled." Your brother alongside Jaune and Cardin are going to be killed!"

"This is Jaune's fight. Should I sense that he's in danger, I'll kill it myself." Mike looked at Nick. Who was still unconscious.

"Mike! Get out of the way!" Ruby yelled."Nick needs help!"

"Let's give him a chance." Pyrrha said.

They watched as the Ursa soon diverted its attention over to the unconscious Ashura. As it raised its paw and swiped it down... it was blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors.

"I won't...let you... hurt my friend!" He struggled to defend the two at it attempted to lean on him.

Weiss lifted Myrtenaster as she prepared to go help.

"Weiss! Dont you dare!" Mike yelled.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to help!"

"Wait!" Pyrrha said to Weiss.

Jaune took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair.

"Dammit!" He said to himself. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack. He looked at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red.

"Nick... Pyrrha... give me strength!" He then charged toward the Ursa again as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash, Jaune left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack.

"Shit... he won't make it." Mike took out fire dust from his pocket but stopped as he looked at Pyrrha, who then lifted her hand out to him, activating her semblance. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounded Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby said as she looked at Pyrrha's hand stop glowing.

"How did you...?"Weiss was just as amazed as her leader.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and Kevin has electricity. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha moved her glowing hand.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby said. Causing everybody to face plant on the floor

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss yelled.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby said.

"I don't think you should tell Jaune." Mike said. "He's earned this moment."

Weiss noticed Pyrrha getting ready to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! What about Nick?" Ruby said.

"I think Guren already knew what happened. That was why he played possum." Pyrrah said.

"You mean... Nick knew all along. And let Jaune fight that Ursa by himself?!" Weiss didn't know whether to be angry for that fact that it was a risky plan, or be happy that it actually worked.

"Guren is actually a very kind person. It might take you a while to realize it though." Pyrrha walked away as Ruby and a blushing Weiss walked behind her.

"Nice job little bro." Mike smiled." Come on guys, let's head back."

* * *

"I... I did it." Jaune yelled up in the air. Feeling accomplished for taken out that Ursa.

"God... shut up. It's not that big of a deal." Jaune turned around and to his surprise, saw Nick standing and perfectly fine."But...you did good Jaune. I'm actually proud of you."

"How are you standing?! I saw you get struck by that Ursa!" Jaune said in shock.

"Did you honestly think that was enough to take me out?" Nick said with a deadpanned expression. "Besides, I had my aura up. If I didn't think you could do it. I would've took it out myself."

Jaune was surprised by what he heard. But a smile was soon plastered on his face. "Thanks Nick. Really."

"Sure thing Jaune. We're friends." Nick smiled back.

Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin, who was still covered in sap. He looked up at Jaune, as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my team, or my friends, ever again." As Jaune stared Cardin dead in the eye "Got it?"

With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

"Yo Cardin!" Nick walked up to Cardin. Punching him hard in the gut. Shattering his aura completely and knocking him unconscious.

"Nick! What the hell?!" Jaune said in shock.

"What? He almost got Pyr hurt?" Nick picked up Cardin and slumped him over his shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Jaune couldn't help but laugh as they both walked back towards everyone.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the hold up." Jaune said.

"Gotta say, you really showed that Ursa!" Mike lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Wait... you all saw that?" Jaune said.

"Of course we did!" Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did good man."

"I'll batch up some pancakes in honor of a job well done." Torren said.

"Pancakes!" Nora squealed in excitement.

Ruby walked right next to Nick. Who was carrying an unconscious Cardin.

"I still have your headphones." Ruby took them from around her and gave them to Nick.

"Sorry for ignoring you all." Nick said. "I was..."

"We all know why." Ruby said. "You really are a kind person Nick." Ruby smiled at Nick, as her face became red. She then looked at Cardin. "What happened to him?"

"He fainted." Nick lied. Not wanting to ruin the moment. He looked at Jaune, who was being praised by his teammates and friends. '_Good job Jaune._'

* * *

"Well now Mr. Bell, it seems that you have no injuries." Glynda checked him for any injuries after the incident.

"Come on Goodwitch! I'm fine! An Ursa swipe is nothing." Nick said. "You don't have to keep checking me like you're my mother."

"Guren!" Nick noticed Pyrrha glaring.

"Fine..." Nick pouted as the medical examination continued.

Later that night, Nick and Pyrrha were in the courtyard. As they talked about what transpired today.

"Your leader really did a great job today." Nick said. "Although, I knew that you used your semblance at the last moment when he left himself wide open for that attack."

"Just like how you were playing unconscious so that Jaune can prove himself." Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek causing him to blush profusely.

"Ppppppppp...Pyr?!" Nick was surprised by the kiss.

"Thank you Guren." Pyrrha had a huge smile on her face. "Even though everybody else might not think so. I think you're the kindest person I know."

"Just... make sure he actually shows up to train." Nick was pouting like a child while rubbing his cheek . "If not, I'll drag his ass up there for you." The two shared a laugh. Seeing that Jaune Arc, finally proved that he has what it takes to stay in Beacon.

* * *

_**Jaune finally proved that he does belong in Beacon. This is basically the longest chapter I wrote. I won't be making all of them like that, but it depends. Anyways, be in the lookout for chapter 20.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Hidden Truths**

"It's been a long time since I been here." Shogun stretched as he got out of the ship. As Shogun walked around the city, people were staring at the large faunus. Mostly with shock as to how huge he is.

"THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!" He roared. Causing them to avert their eyes. He stared at his scroll. Numerous missed calls from Roman Torchwick. He finally decided to pick up.

"I see you finally decided to pick up." Torchwick said.

"Well, I'm here now." Shogun said. "But I'm going to do some... sightseeing."

"What?! You're suppose to head straight to the docks! We have business to tend to tonight!" Torchwick barked.

"Being stuck on a boat for a few weeks can be real drag." Shogun yawned. "I need to unwind. You'll be fine with that right?"

"Now you listen-"

"YOU NEED TO LISTEN! I'm working for free! Therefore, I'll come and go as I please!" The monkey faunus roared. "Unless... we can have another... vacuo incident?"

Roman gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine... Just don't do anything that'll get you locked up." he then hung up.

"I wonder if that place is still open." Shogun proceeded to grin as he walked deep into the city.

* * *

In the training room, Nick and Pyrrha were sparring.

"Ashura Style: Tetsui!" Nick charged aura through his weapon to strike the Invicible Girl, but with her semblance, she was able to move her shield fast enough to block the attack. The strike was able to push her back though.

"What a punch!" Pyrrha managed to regain her posture as she threw her shield. Nick was able to dodge the strike.

"Sorry Pyr! But that won't work this time." Nick place a large amount of fire dust into his greaves.

"Ashura Style Ultimate Technique: Hibashiri!" Nick started to side step at fast speeds towards the spartan. Creating afterimages with each step.

"He's fast!" Jaune said.

"They've been sparing every day for the past week." Ren said.

"Come on Pyrrha! Nora cheered.

The shield bounced off the wall to strike Nick, but instead struck an afterimage.

"I missed?" Pyrrah was shocked.

"Sorry to break it to you Pyr, but you left your jaw wide open!" Nick was ready to deal the blow until he stopped. Lightly poking her on her cheek with his index finger. "Got ya!"

"Wow Guren. You were finally able to avoid that shield throw." Pyrrha had a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Finally got the technique down... And it only took a few hundred tries." Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Thank goodness for aura."

"So do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Jaune said. "We were planning a study session at the library."

"As fun as that sounds I can't." Nick said with a sarcastic tone." Weiss is dragging Ruby and them to the docks and in return is dragging me and my team with them. Something about the Vytal Festival and all that crap."

"Well make sure you behave yourselves out there." Pyrrha went and pat Nick on the head.

"No promises Pyr." Nick said with a smile.

* * *

(_**The Rising Of The Shield Hero OST Dusk: Filo**_)

As teams RWBY and KNTM walked through the streets of Vale, they noticed all of the decorations that were being set up. Including some from the dust shop.

"Hey Gramps!" Nick yelled out to the elderly shopkeeper.

"Why if it isn't the young man who saved my store. How have you been?"

"Pretty good so far. Haven't had any incidents since then?" Nick asked.

"Not one. I think they got the message when the saw you pulled that lampost off the ground." Teams RWBY and the others looked the destroyed ground in shock.

"You lifted a lampost like it was nothing?!" Kevin said in shock.

"Not only that! He used it to pole vault up to the roof! Isn't that cool?!" Ruby gushed. "Although he nearly killed someone with it."

"Couldn't you had just climbed up the latter like a normal person?" Blake said.

"Could've... but I wanted to go up there in style." Nick said.

"The apple sure doesn't fall from the tree huh?" Yang said. She was clinging on to Mike as they walked.

As they were walking, they looked at Weiss, who was staring in awe at the scenery. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She smiled and raised her arms in amazement

"Hey Weiss what's that on your face?" Nick said.

"Yeah... it's just... weird seeing that." Kevin added.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said. "It's.. kinda weirding me out..."

"Hah! Princess is actually smiling! All hell is about freeze over!" Mike joked.

Weiss frowned a bit at the ribbing. "How could you guys not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"Way to ruin such a wonderful thing Weiss." Torren decided to join in on the jokes.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang added.

"Oh hush!" Weiss said. "Plus, this will be a great experience for Nick and Mike since they've never saw the Vytal Festival before." They all soon stopped at the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang said in annoyance.

"Could've spent it training." Nick said while pouting.

"All you've been doing all week is training!" Weiss said. "You need to do something more active beside training!"

"Yeah! Like going to the docks!" Nick said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh, it smells like fish!" Ruby held her nose in disgust.

"That's why it's called the docks Ruby." Kevin said. "This is where we get our fish from."

"Definitely gotta come here." Torren said. "I finally found a fishing spot."

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss couldn't help but squeal with excitement.

"So why are we really out here princess?" Mike said while raising an eyebrow.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said. Finally speaking up.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Watch this." Mike whispered to Blake.

"Spying on the enemy teams huh? Not a bad plan princess." Mike smiled at her. Causing her to become a pale pink.

"Th... thank you Michael." She said.

"I knew she would reveal it." Mike gave Blake a fistbump.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Ruby said. The group looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"Judging from the broken window? A robbery?" Nick said. Stating the obvious.

"The Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said as he walked towards his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed.

"They left all the money again."

The two teams turned their heads to listen in on the conversation.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The other Detective removed his sunglasses "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss could only look in disgust. "Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" The Schnee crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air with her eyes closed.

"What's your problem?" Blake said.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said back.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake crossed her arms, getting serious from the what Weiss just said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Hah! As if they have the power to do that!" Kev joked. Causing Blake to glare at the God of lightning. "...sorry."

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake yelled.

Nick could only stare at the shop. He had a feeling of who could've done it. And it made him angry to know that they're still not caught.

"Nick? Are you ok?" Ruby looked at him with a face full of worry.

The Ashura sighed. "I'm fine Ruby. Just thinking about the robbery from before."

"You think... that Torchwick guy might have something to do with it?" Ruby said.

"I don't think... I know"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Blake was starting to become more angry at Weiss' insults.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overheard the cry for help and rushed over to investigate. A Faunus with a golden monkey tail ran down the length of the boat and leaped on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The monkey faunus jumped off and hits the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" The other sailor yelled.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Monkey Faunus used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana. Before he eats, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The faunus threw the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in anger. The monkey faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY and KNTM, he winked at an astonished Blake as he continued to be chased by the officers.

Yang stared as she watched the Faunus get farther and farther away. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss yelled.

"Observe him? What is this? A wildlife documentary?" Mike joked.

"Just go!" She barked.

As they were running, Weiss thought of an idea. "Kevin! Do you think you can catch up to him?!" She asked.

"Come on! I'm the God of Lightning!" He bragged. Kev started to move faster, only to crash into something.

"Kev!" Nick on the others ran toward where he fell. Weiss could only look on as the faunus gets away.

"No... he got away!" Weiss said in annoyance.

"Oh man... felt like I got hit by a metal wall." Kev looked down and to his surprise was shocked by what he saw. "Beautiful..." his face became completely red.

She had short, rather curly orange hair that came came down to her chin, with a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"Kev! Are you ok?!" Torren yelled.

"I'm...im...fine." He kept staring at the girl who looked back at him. Everybody looked and saw Kev on top of the girl.

"Damn Kev in broad daylight? Didn't think you get down like that?" Mike joked. Causing Kevin to get up very quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" Kevin bowed towards the girl.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl said. Breaking down the word in syllables.

"Salu-what now?" Nick and Mike said together.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked the girl.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl said with a smile in her face.

The gang can only look on in astonishment.

"You sure? You just got hit by what can described as a speeding bullet. Most people don't just walk it off." Blake said.

"Yeah... except I'm the one who's in pain." Kevin said.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry for that!" The girl looked at Kevin with a sad expression. Causing him to blush.

"Hee hee! It's ok beautiful! I'm built tough." Kevin said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Really?! So am I!" The girl said.

"Anybody have that feeling of deja vu?Torren said.

"Two hundred lien she has a boyfriend." Mike said.

"Five hundred she's not who she say she is." Nick joked.

"Here. Let me help you." Kev held out his hand to which the girl took. Surprised by the "weight" she had. "Woah... you're a bit heavy... NOT THAT IT'S A BAD THING!" He said. His face completely red.

"Thank you very much!" The girl said. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Kevi... Kevi... Kevin Silver. Likewise." He said. Unable to keep a straight face.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"Nick."

"Mike."

"Torren."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said.

"Yang!" Mike said. Causing Blake to hit her on the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm Yang." She said with a sheepish smile.

It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Nick said.

Penny stopped for a moment. "So I did?"

"Well, we're sorry for crashing into you!" Weiss said. They soon turned around and started walking off.

"It... was nice meeting you Penny!" Kevin said.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved at the air headed girl.

Once they got far enough away from a startled Penny "She was... weird..." Yang said.

"She was beautiful." Kevin said. "Although she felt... cold to touch."

"Maybe she was giving you the cold shoulder?" Nick muttered.

"That's not true!" Kevin said. "You see how she smiled at me?!"

"Kev she smiled at everybody!" Mike said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she "smiled" at other people."

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss looked around to see if they can find the faunus who ran off.

Penny suddenly went in front of a surprised Weiss. "What did you call me?"

"She called you a faunus riff raff." Kevin pointed at Weiss.

"Thank you Kevin... really." She glared at the God of lightning.

"No, not you." She walked through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby was startled by her.

"You called me 'friend'? Am I really your friend?"

Ruby tried to say something. She looked at her friends who was shaking their heads. Mike was mouthing "hell no.", while Nick tried to not make eye contact.

"Oh course you're our friend!" Kevin said. Causing everybody to face plant on the floor. "Although... I would like to be more than that." Penny looked at Kev. A bit confused by what he meant by that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mike yelled at Kev. Ruby was shocked by Kevin's sudden response.

Penny was absolutely excited to hear that. "Sen-sational! I always wanted a boyfriend! Can we paint our nails and talk about cute boys?!"

"Wait what?" Kevin said in shock. Nick, Torren and Mike tried to contain their laughter.

"Oh see? You can talk about cute boys and paint each other's nails now!" Torren joked causing Nick to no longer hold his laughter. Kevin flipped his teammates off.

"So back at the subject at hand. What are you doing in Vale?" Yang said.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said in shock

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said. Saluting with a smile on her face.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Aren't you wearing a dress also? I'm sure that's not "combat ready" Nick said while making air quotes.

"It's a combat skirt! Weiss said with her arms crossed .

Ruby sped over to Weiss' side. To which they gave eachother a low five. "Yeah!"

"Yeah! Until somebody gets a good look under that "combat skirt." Nick said with sarcasm. Causing Ruby to blush.

"Wait a minute? If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked Penny.

"The who...?"

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question."The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Ok how did you make that in such a short time?" Mike said quizzically.

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

(_**The Rising of The Shield Hero OST Dawn: A Touch of Light**_)

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake "Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss was pointing to those items, as if she was trying to make a point.

"Ok Weiss, you're taking this a bit too far now." Nick said.

"Stop it!" Blake seethed with anger as she walked towards the Schnee.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake soon couldn't take anymore from Weiss."You... ignorant little brat!"

Everybody was shocked by what Blake just said.

"Ooooooo." Kevin said.

"Shut up." Nick growled.

Weiss was definitely offended by what the bow wearing teen said. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake poked Weiss in her chest.

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Weiss said. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!" Blake yelled.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" They stared each other down in silence.

"Awkward." Kevin said.

"Shut... up." Nick said.

Weiss then leaned in close. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust nearly stolen!"

"Surprised that came up on the news." Nick muttered.

"And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood!"

Ruby went over to Weiss to try to comfort her. "Weiss..."

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Weiss! That's enough!" Nick said.

"Well... maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Everybody turned their heads in shock towards what Blake just said.

"What?" Kevin said.

"Kev, shut the hell up!" Mike said this time.

A surprised Weiss backed away slowly. Due to the sudden surprise landing on her. Blake soon realized her mistake as she looked around at everyone.

"I... I..." with nothing else to say, Blake ran off into the alley.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby tried to give chase but was stopped by Nick. "Nick! Let go! I need to get-"

"She... needs time to herself." Nick said to a worried Ruby. "Dammit... didn't think she would up and say it now."

"You knew?!" Weiss walked up to the Ashura.

"Yeah, I knew. So what?" Nick crossed his arms.

"So what?! You're just as guilty as her for keeping it a secret!" Weiss barked.

"Let me tell you something Weiss. Blake is just as much of a victim, as you supposedly are. So please shut the hell up!"

"How... how dare you talk to me like that... you... Inside trash!" She yelled. Causing Nick to punch a hole into the building wall.

Everybody stood still at what they saw.

"...Nick? " Ruby tried to reach out to him, but he smack her hand away.

"Just when I thought you couldn't say anything more stupid... you went on ahead and blew past my expectations." Nick then glared at Weiss, causing her to back away. He then took a deep breath.

"I'm going to find Blake. And when I do? You two are going to talk." Nick didn't looked at anybody as he then ran off.

"Nick..." Ruby stared as her friend ran off.

"I don't see why he's so worked up?!" Weiss said.

"Because... we've been through the same kind of discrimination as Blake." Mike stared as he watched his brother run off. "Let's go. We've already caused enough of a scene." Mike then walked off.

"But... what about Nick?" Kevin said.

"He'll come back with Blake." Mike said. Yang looked at Mike with a sad look. Soon walking next to him. Ruby could only look as her team had just split up right in front her eyes.

"It was nice meeting you Penny!" Kevin waved at the strange girl, who returned the gesture.

"Goodbye Kevin! I hope to see you again!"

* * *

_**Two days later**_

Team KNTM woke up, realizing that Nick was not in his bed.

"He went out again huh?" Kevin said.

"Yeah. He left a text on my scroll before he left." Mike check his scroll for the message.

A knock was on their door. It was team RWBY.

"Any luck Mikey?" Yang said, worry plastered over her face.

"Not yet. Nick's been waking up early to search for her and coming back late." Mike sat on a chair, sighing in annoyance.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby had her head down.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Yes! We all heard! That doesn't make it any better than to not worry about her." Mike said.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss scoffed. "Unbelievable!"

"Former White Fang." Mike said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?!" Weiss said. "For all we know she could still be undercover?" Weiss scoffed. "Or maybe you and Nick might secretly be faunus?"

"No... I'm not a faunus... But my foster mother was." Mike stood up and grabbed Weiss by her collar. "And I can honestly say that she had the biggest heart I knew. Bigger than what that piece of shit scumbag of a father of yours got!"

Weiss struggled to release herself, she tried to kick Mike but it was of no use due to his strength.

"Michael stop!" Yang tried to release Weiss from Mike's grip.

"Saying you don't trust faunus when even humans can be just as evil, possibly worse!" Tears started to form as Weiss could not get out of Mike's grip. "You know how your father was when we stopped that train from getting robbed?!" He growled. "He was more concerned about god damn Cargo! Than the mass of innocent lives that could've been killed that day! Both human and Faunus!"

Weiss couldn't breathe as her pale skin was becoming blue.

"Mike! Please let go!" Ruby pleaded. Tears soon falling from her face.

"Mike that's enough! You're gonna kill her!" Torren and Kev struggled to get him to stop.

Mike finally let go of his grip, dropping Weiss on the floor, who had a coughing fit.

"H...How... dare you..." tears formed around Weiss' eyes as she glared at the God of War.

"How dare you." Mike glared. "You think you had a "rough" childhood. Well Sorry to break it to you, but getting yelled at by your father is nothing compared to what Blake went through. While you were living in your big mansion being yelled at by daddy dearest, living the high life. Blake had to suffer for something she had no control of."

Everybody listened as Mike talked. Not one person said a word. "Me and Nick watched her break down in tears when she realized that what she was fighting for was all for nothing. If that doesn't prove her innocence, that what will!" Mike banged the table in anger. Startling everyone.

"She felt scared. Scared that she wouldn't be accepted if she came out. And it went exactly how she thought it would. Because some ignorant little rich bitch just had to run her racist mouth!"

Mike went and got his weapons. "For the rest of the day Weiss, don't say a damn thing around me." Mike continued to glare at Weiss before leaving out. "Let's go." Kevin and Torren walked behind him.

"I... just hope she's okay..." Ruby, Yang and Weiss, who did not say anything else followed behind.

* * *

"Dammit." Nick traversed the entire city and had not luck in finding Blake. "If I was a cat faunus... where the hell would I go? Nah, that's stupid. I need to think of one place that she would actually be at." He ran until he found a coffee shop. There she was, Blake who was no longer wearing her bow, sitting by herself, drinking a cup of tea.

"Blake?" Blake turned and saw Nick. Who walked up to her. All the alarms in her head was telling her to run.

"Nick! What are you doing here?!" She said scared out of her mind.

"We were looking for you for almost two days." Blake could see bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"Why?" She said.

"Hey, do you know this guy?" The monkey faunus said as he came out the shop with hus cup of tea. Although a glare from Nick made him not continue. "Ok..." the faunus went to sit back down and sip his tea with his tail.

"I know... what Weiss said was wrong. But entire thing could've been handled better."

"Just like blatantly telling them I was a member of the White Fang?!" Blake said with anger.

(_**Made in Abyss OST: Remembering Home**_)

"Well... former... but yeah. Running off like that made you seem guilty." Nick took a seat. "I thought you wanted to become a huntress in order to atone for your actions? Because if running away from your problems is the only thing you're good at? Maybe we should've had you arrested that day. Or worse." Nick continue to glare at Blake.

"Look, you're pushing her into a corner. At least give her a chance to talk?" The monkey faunus said.

"I do..." Blake soon had her head down. Tears fell as she tried to speak. "I want to atone. But how? When I'm always looking behind my back for what's to come?!"

"Blake, you're around by people who would make sure something like that never happen. But if you keep pushing them away, then you'll really have no one."

Blake looked up at Nick. This is the same person who can smiled while nearly crushing someone's skull. Giving her encouragement.

"Why do you care about what I do?" Blake said.

"Because... you're my friend. Ruby, Yang, Kevin, Torren, Jaune, Pyr, Nora, Ren, and... even Weiss, with all her faults." Nick stood up. "And once you're my friend, I always make sure to go above and beyond for them."

Tears flowed from Blake as she listened. "I... wanna continue... being a part of team RWBY. I want to tell them... everything."

Nick also had a small smile on his face.

"That was really cool what you said." Nick looked at the faunus. "Names Sun Wukong by the way."

"Nicholas Bell. Nick." They both shook each other's hand. "Thanks... for looking out for her."

"Of course. Us faunus gotta look out for one another." Sun said with a grin.

"I'm not a faunus. But I consider them people just like me." Nick said with a smile. "Come on Blake. Let's go to the others so we can get this settled." As Nick was about to walk, he realized that Blake was not moving.

She wiped her tears and stood up. "Nick... thank you. But before I go back, there's something I have to do."

"Whatever it is that you going to do? I'm going too." Nick said.

"Three heads are better than one." Sun said. "Let's hope you can keep up."

"Trust me. I can." The Ashura cracked his knuckles in excitement.

"We head out at night. At the docks." Sun said.

"That's fine by me. I'm gonna text Mike-" Blake stopped Nick from using his scroll.

"Please don't tell anyone." Blake pleaded. "I rather us three handle this."

"Sure thing." Nick smiled.

* * *

_**So Blake revealed her secret, and Weiss was nearly choked out by an angry Mike. Also, Kevin is in love. Which will be a shame what happens later down the line. Anyways, the next chapter is the end of Volume 1.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Proud Faunus**

"So, how long have you been with the White Fang before leaving them?" Nick asked. He and Blake were at the docks while sun went to get some food. Nick of course knew she was a former member. But the way she talked about it when she and Weiss had her spat made him curious to know more.

(_**Made in Abyss OST: Outside**_)

"Well... you and Mike only know that I wa a former member. But I never told you guys for how long huh?" Blake was looking through a pair of binoculars. Checking to see any suspicious activities. " I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

"Born into it? So what? You were holding guns and killing people before you could walk?" Nick asked quizzically.

Blake wanted to punch Nick in the face. But due to how they met, she sort of knew he would say something that. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there."  
Blake soon sat up straight.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"What happened after that?" Nick asked.

"Five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

"Combatting violence with violence." Nick said.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

"And of course the day we met. Was the day, you felt that you didn't want a be a part of it anymore."

"That's right. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake wiggled her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

"Still a horrible disguise." Nick had a small smile on his face. "Honestly, I think you would look better without it."

Blake's face became a light shade of red. "You two really are brothers."

"Would you consider yourself to be proud of the fact that you're a faunus?" Nick crouched down in order to look her in her eyes.

"What... do you mean?"

"Sure, you're 'on the run' from whoever might be after you. But you're in a place where you have the protection of some of the best hunters available. But it still seems like you're running away."

"How so?"

Nick took the bow off of Blake's head. "By keeping this stupid bow on your head."

"Give it back!" Blake got up and tried to take her bow back from the Ashura. He was weaving her hands as he went behind her back and neatly tied the bow back in place.

"Nick I'm seri-" she then felt her bow was tied back exactly as she had it.

"The day when you can be a proud faunus. Should be the day, you can walk around with you ears freely."

Blake had her head down. She knew Nick was right. She's basically running away from her self by wearing this bow. She soon went to lay on the cargo and placed the binoculars on her eyes as tears streamed down.

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"Blaaaake!"

The remaining members of team RWBY and KNTM were traversing through the town in order to find Blake.

"Tch... still nothing." Kevin was on top of a building. He soon jumped down.

"Anything?" Mike asked Kevin.

"Nope... how hard is it to find a girl wearing black and white?" Kevin said.

"Harder than you think?" Torren soon joined the group. "Especially when they don't want to be found."

"And then there's our leader." Mike sighed. "His scroll must've died. He has been out all day."

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued to yell. Hoping that she'll hear her voice.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Ruby turned to Weiss, who was not participating in the search. "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby was irritated with her partner.

"It was just an idea!"

"A very stupid one." Weiss turned her head. Not wanting to hear what Mike had to say.

"Anything?" Ruby said.

"Nothing. Kev went around the city twice and still no signs of Blake."

"Well that's just it. She don't want to be found." Weiss said.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I'll think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

"Or... maybe you might be wrong." Kevin said.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Everybody turned around and realized that it was Penny.

"Penny!" Kevin's face turned red from the surprised entrance. "Uhhhh... hey... what's up?" Kevin said nervously.

"Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked the strange girl.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny simply ignored the questions by saying her question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Blake."

"You know? About ye high?" Mike placed his hand up a bit to his chin."

"Kinda emo." Kevin added.

"Loves shrimp chips." Torren added.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!"

Ruby, Weiss, Kevin and Yang stare at Penny with shock on their faces.

"Wait, how did you know that?" All four of them said.

"Uhh, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." realization soon hit Yang and the others like a truck.

"And how did you know? " Kevin asked Torren.

"Are you kidding me?! Shrimp is a horrible flavored bag of chips!" Torren took out the bag. "She was the only one who liked them!"

"That does explain why she likes fish alot." Ruby whispered.

"Where is the golden eyed boy?" Penny asked.

"Nowhere you need to worry about beautiful." Kevin dashed towards the girl. "He should be alright."

"She didn't mean it like that asshole!" Mike said. "He went looking for her also."

"He hasn't called us or anything." Ruby said.

"You wanna help us Penny?" Kevin asked the girl. "We can use more eyes on this case."

"Well, don't you worry Kevin! I won't rest until we find Ruby's teammate and the golden eyed one!" She grasped the God of lightning's hand. Causing him to blush.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

Ruby looked over Penny to direct her question at Yang, Weiss, Mike and Torren, who was nowhere in sight. Except for Kevin, who wanted to be near Penny.

"Kevin! Where did they all go?!" Ruby asked the lightning god.

"Oh. They said, they were going to keep searching."

"Without me?!" Ruby slumped her shoulders.

"Well there's nothing to worry about Ruby!" Kevin placed an arm around Penny's shoulder. "The three of us can find Blake in no time!"

"Kevin is absolutely right!" Penny gave a thumbs up. Which caused Kevin to blush.

"Hah! She's so cute." Ruby was a bit confused by the lightning God's swooning over the naive girl.

* * *

"So! Here's how were going to do this." Yang said.

"Me and Torren, will go into the shops on the east side. Mikey and Weiss, you two will go to the west."

"Hold the hell up! I gotta go with princess?!" Mike glared at Weiss who turned her head at him.

"You two are going to also talk. The tension is thick enough for a knife to cut through." Yang walked up to Mike. "Please Michael? For me?"

Mike gritted his teeth in annoyance. He kinda dislike when Yang uses his full name whenever she wanted to get a point across. "Fine. I guess, we can try to work it out." And so the teams of two split up in order to find their feline companion.

* * *

On the other side of town. Ruby, Kevin, and Penny were going through bookstores in order to find their missing companion.

"So... Penny?" Kevin asked. Trying to not sound as awkward is he is now. "Where are you from?"

"Oh! I am from Atlas!" Penny said with a smile.

"Atlas? Isn't it like... cold?" The lightning God asked. '_No wonder she felt cold to touch._'

"Not for me. I have a... uh... I am use to the weather." Penny said before she did a hiccup.

"So you can take the cold huh?" Kevin said. "Pretty cool. And such a cute hiccup."

"How about you Kevin?" Penny asked.

"I'm a vagabond. I traveled acrossed all sorts of different places before stopping here in Vale."

"That's incredible! Penny's eyes lit up with excitement. "Would you mind telling me all of the places you've been? I've only know Atlas and not much else."

"Anytime beautiful." Kevin said with a grin.

"Oh! This is absolutely sen-sational!" Penny said.

"Can you guys please worry about that after we find Blake?" Ruby said.

"So Ruby, is Blake is your friend?" Penny asked an annoyed Ruby.

The silver eyed girl sighed as they make their way down the sidewalk. "Yes, Penny. She is."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny had a hard time trying to understand that statement. "But why?"

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..."

"Is she a man?"

"Ah! Hahahahahahahaha!" Kevin couldn't help but laugh at that question. "Cute and funny! I like that."

"Kevin! You're not helping!" Ruby yelled. "No! No, Penny. She's... I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

"Me too..." Ruby sent her gaze downward.

* * *

"Thanks again. And sorry for bothering you." Mike and Weiss walked out of Tuksons book trade. Sadly not even the owner could help.

"Dammit..." Mike sighed. He looked at Weiss, who turned her head away from him.

"Ok princess. Take a seat. It's time for another story." Mike walked towards a seat. Weiss begrudgingly sat down also.

"We were on our way to Vale by train. Blake was in disguise as a cute sexy waitress." Weiss stopped him though.

"How do I know you're not making this up?!" She said.

"Because I decided to talk to you about it, that's why." Mike proceeded. "Anyways, her and this masked asshole were planning on stealing that precious cargo your daddy was oh so worried about. However, me and Nick was able to stop him."

"So Blake took part in that cargo robbery. Should've known." Weiss sucked her teeth at the statement.

"Yeah... she did. But she realized right then and there that she wanted no part of it after finding out how little that horned bastard cared about the lives on the train. She could've joined that asshole in fighting us, but she didn't. Hell, she actually helped us beat him." Weiss continued to listen as Mike spoke.

"At first, I though she was just spouting crap so that we wouldn't have her arrested or worse. But she actually cried genuine tears. It was enough to tell me that she really wanted to change herself." Mike looked at Weiss. "I get that the White Fang had in some way made your childhood horrible. But I won't let you say that all faunus are evil."

"I... never meant it in that way." Weiss hung her head down. "I just wanted to know. But I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Mike raised an eyebrow towards her question.

"I'm afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent don't run. If she was as guilty as I thought she was at first, then she would've stayed."

"Maybe you actually do have a heart princess." Mike smiled. "I think you two should definitely talk about this when we find her."

"You're right." Weiss stood up. "I also have to apologize to you and Nick."

"For what?"

"What I said was out of line also. I just hope that he's not mad." Weiss turned her head.

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you also. In some way, Blake is just like me and Nick. People looking for somewhere to belong." Mike held out his hand. "Once this is over, let's start fresh. All of us."

Weiss took his hand and shook it. "Thank you Michael."

* * *

It was soon nighttime. Blake and Nick were still staking out the docks. A certain monkey faunus soon came back.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun soon swooped down to where the Ashura and the cat faunus laid in wait.

"Not really?" Nick said.

"They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said

"Cool." Sun holds some fruit in his arms "I stole you guys some food!"

"Finally, I'm starving." Nick said. "What you got to eat?" Sun threw Nick a green apple to which he grilled the faunus for not stealing a filling meal.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake said while giving Sun a questioning look.

Nick was munching on a green apple. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat." Blake raised an eyebrow at his saying.

"Besides, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun added. Who was given an angry glare from Blake. "Okay, too soon!"

(_**Tokyo Ghoul: Re OST: City Jungle 0:45-2:10**_)

The three then looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Is that them?" Nick said.

"Definitely." Blake said as she continued to look through the binoculars. Suddenly, she looked at Nick, who had look as if he wanted to kill someone.

"Nick?" Blake said.

"Dude... you alright?" Suns said.

"I was right." They saw a man with a suit come out of the bullhead. It was none other than Roman Torchwick.

"God damn Shogun. Talking about sightseeing..." He mumbled to himself before looking at the soldiers who were staring at him. "Hey! What's the holdup?! We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment! So why don't you animals pick up the pace?"

"Dude, you're oozing bloodlust." Sun backed away from Nick.

"Sorry... it's just that... I was so close to killing that bastard when I first saw him." Nick sighed in order to calm himself down. "Back to the question at hand. I thought the White Fang didn't work with humans?"

"That's right. The White Fang would never work with a Human... Especially one like that." Blake stood up. Transforming Gambol Shroud, her weapon into its katana form.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Nick said.

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch. She went to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berating a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" As he was complaining, a blade was soon placed on his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman started laughing.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist. Blake watched in horror as Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman's taunt was interrupted when a large container was thrown at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Torchwick barked. Although he was surprised by who was actually was.

"Shit... my aim is really off today. Probably due to the fact that all that I had was an apple." Nick cracked his knuckles as he glared at the gentleman theif.

"Headphones... some greeting." Torchwick stood up to greet him. "How's Red?"

"None of your business." Sun ran up to the Ashura, shocked by what he just witness.

'_That thing had to had weigh about 4000 pounds!_' Sun thought to himself.

None of the White Fang members made a move. Mostly due to the fact that someone literally threw a near two ton container like a football.

"What are you fools waiting for?! Get the monkey and boy!" Torchwick barked.

A few Members of the fang went to attack Nick. He was able to dodge swords effortlessly.

"These guys are novices." He said. He unleashed a flurry of kicks towards the attackers. "They must be new recruits."

"Woah! A brawler?! Badass!" Sun said.

"I prefer martial artist." Nick avoided a metal pole from another member, he grabbed his head and landed a knee into their face as a bone crunching sound was heard.

"Shit... these guys don't have aura. Try to pull your punches Sun."

"Got it." A few white fang soldiers charged at Sun, trying to land a strike. He managed to dodge the slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used it to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled it, creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

"I said pull your punches, not take out a pole." Nick said as he bounced on his heels.

"I just saw you lift a two ton container! That's not pulling punches!" Sun said.

"Good point." Nick agreed.

As they continued to fight off the white fang members that was currently there, more of them showed up.

"Ashura Style: Tatsumaki" Nick took a huge amount of wind dust and placed it into his gauntlets. Grabbing one of the soldiers with enough force to create a small tornado. Entrapping the rest of them in it and tossing them around until they fell.

"Ok... you gotta teach me that." Sun said.

"Sure thing. Although you'll have to work for it." Nick said. The Ashura walked towards Torchwick who tried to back away.

"Dammit! If only Shogun had actually shown up instead of... Fucking around!" Torchwick was not pleased. He just witness an entire squadron of white fang soldiers get taken out by two kids.

Blake suddenly stopped.

"Wait... who?" Nick said.

"Blake?" Sun asked worriedly.

"Sho...gun?"

"Even the kitty knows of him?" Torchwick twirled his cane. "Sadly he's not here."

Blake stood in fear. Hearing that name. A name she haven't heard of in years. "If he's in Vale... than that means?"

"Blake!" The cat faunus soon snapped out of it.

"...Nick?" Blake had a look of fear on her face.

"Torchwich is most likely bluffing. If this Shogun guy was actually here, then he wouldn't had casually bought him up." Blake soon sighed.

"Your right Nick." Blake gave the Ashura a smile. "Thank you."

"Alright! It's three on one! Let's kick this guy's ass!" Sun pulled out his staff as Nick activated Grimm Killer Mode on Weeping Willow. However, Blake stopped them.

"What are you-"

"He's mine." Within a flash, Blake goes in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed her blade at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds.

"Well, I guess candlestick is more than just talk huh?" Nick said.

Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman in order to try and find a weak spot. But her enemy, while barely able to deflect her attacks, landed a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

"Blake!" Sun soon charged in Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks.

"Of course... it's a gun also." Nick sighed.

Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

"Ashura Style Ultimate Technique: Hibashiri!" Nick soon charged in. Delivering a series of elbow strikes and forearm blows at rapid speeds. All of which Roman was unable to avoid.

"Dammit!" The strikes became too much for him as he took each blow, sending him flying towards a container. The three fledging hunters walked towards an injured Torchwick.

"I'm gonna enjoy maiming you." Nick activated Grimm Killer Mode but was stopped by Blake. "What are you doing?!"

"We do this by the books Nick." Blake said. Knowing there's no way around it. Nick deactivated his weapon. He then felt malicious intent in the area.

"Blake!" He pushed the cat faunus out of the way as an axe struck Nick on the side, sending him flying across the docks.

"Nick!" Blake yelled.

"Well damn... that one's built tough." Roman turned his head and was surprised by who it was

"Shogun?!." Torchwich said in shock. "I thought you was sightseeing? "

"I decided to join in on the fun." He looked over at the dented metal container, where an unconscious Nick was laying by.

"Sho... gun?" Blake was immediately terrified. Torchwick was not bluffing when he said that the Mercenary would show up.

"Blake?" Sun went over to snap her out of her state of shock.

"No... it can't be."

* * *

_**Five years Ago**_

In the faunus country known as Managerie, the Chieftain of Menagerie and High Leader of White Fang, Ghira Belladonna announced his retirement to the members of the White Fang.

"I know that my successor, Sienna will do what is right for all Faunus-kind." Ghira brought up his successor, Sienna, a tiger faunus to the stand.

"You cant be serious Ghira?!" A voice yelled. It was shogun with a young Akakabuto who had both of his eyes.

"Is something the matter Sho?" Sienna said in a calm voice.

"All of that hard work! Everything we've done?! And you're just going to throw it all away?!" The monkey faunus roared.

"It's not like that old friend. Sienna has brought many good ideas to the table." Ghira tried to reassure his friend, but he was not having it. "Sho please listen. We can use you to help keep structure in the group. You and Aka are the pillars of the White Fang." Ghira said.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't trust a tiger who can't change their spots." Akakabuto soon spoke up, glaring at Sienna. "We will only follow you and nobody else."

"Aka please think about what you're saying." A woman identical to Blake finally spoke. "You and Sho were one of the first members. Are you actually willing to throw all of that away?"

"I'm sorry Kali." Akakabuto couldn't help to look at her. "But I just don't trust her."

"Please don't do this. Many of our younger members look up to you!" Adam Taurus soon stood up. But Shogun and Akakabuto turned their backs and walked off.

* * *

_**Present**_

_**(Megaman Zero Remixed Tracks: Kraft)**_

"Well... if it isn't little Blake." Shogun grinned. "All grown up."

"Shogun..." Blake couldn't move a muscle out of fear. During her time with the white fang, she had heard rumors of his and Akakabuto's group, the Wild Fang and how they decimated towns and villages for the highest bidder.

"Keep away from her!" Sun soon stood in front of her. "I don't care if you know her or whatever! You won't lay a hand on her!"

"A fellow monkey huh?" Shogun pointed at Sun. "Not messing with that stubborn bull anymore huh? Never liked him anyway."

"If you want her? You'll have to go through me!" Sun took out his staff. Collapsing it into two shotgun nunchaku. He charged at his fellow brethren.

"Such bravery. Wish those mooks showed something like that." Shogun blocked each strike with his axe.

"I can't... hit him!" Sun tried to sweep him off his feet, but the larger monkey faunus jumped.

"You got some heart in you kid." Shogun then stomped on the Sun's leg.

"Gaaaaaah!" Sun let a a yell as he held his leg in pain.

"Sun!" Blake yelled.

"Good job Shogun!" Torchwich couldn't help but grin. "These kids have been nothing but a pain in the ass!"

"Shut your mouth." Shogun sent out his monstrous aura towards the thief. Causing him to keep his mouth shut.

"Pl... please... don't hurt them." Blake said. She was unable to look the large faunus in the eye.

"I was a bit dissapointed that you ran with those people after what happened." Shogun pointed his axe to the numerous unconscious members of the white fang scattered across the docks.

"But now I see that you alligned yourself with that human child I just smacked." He then pointed to an unconscious Nick. "I'm gonna take a guess that you've decided to become a huntress."

'Please! If you need to kill anyone... then let it be me." Blake fell to her knees in defeat.

"Sorry kid. Understand that this is business." As Shogun went to walk closer, suddenly bolt of lightning struck him.

"Light...ning?" Sun looked up at what he saw.

"Blake!" Blake looked up and saw Kevin, who soon landed down from the sky.

"Kevin..." Blake was shocked to see the God of lightning in the flesh. "How did you find us?"

"Penny helped us. See I told everyone that she was able to help us! How cool is that?!" He said with joy.

"You need to go. Grab Nick and Sun." Blake continued to look down.

"I can't leave you here." Blake can see that Kevin's knees was buckling. His knees buckled due to the amount of killing intent that Shogun was emitting.

"Kevin, don't try to be brave. Just go! Please!" Blake yelled.

"Another human?" Shogun picked up his axe. "You don't look as durable as the curly haired one. But let's see if that's the case." As he swung his axe, Kevin dodged the strike, as the container behind him was split cleanly in half.

'_A single strike... did that?!_' Kevin broke out into a sweat. He backed away as Shogun charged at him. Swinging his dual axes at the lightning god. Although he wasn't paying attention as he was struck in the stomach by a kick. Sending him flying.

"You're pretty fast! But it seems that you can't take a punch!"

"Blake!... I'll distract... him while you get to Nick!.

"But-"

"Hurry!" Kevin said as he struggled to get up. Blake soon snapped out her state and ran towards Nick.

"Nick... please be alive." Blake checked his pulse to which she breathed a sigh of relief. "His pulse is strong... but that strike left him unconscious." She turned to Sun, who limped towards her.

"Is he ok? He took a hell of a hit." He said.

"He's fine. But we can't win... Not against him."

"Guess the suit had an ace up his sleeve huh?" Sun said.

"Come on boy! Fight back!" Shogun turned his twin axes into a glaive. He aoon began to coat his weapon in aura until he was struck in the face with a bullet.

"Kevin!" Kevin looked to see that Ruby was up on the rooftops with Penny.

"Hello Kevin! Are you Ok?!" Penny yelled.

"Ruby! Why did you shoot him?!" Kevin yelled.

"You needed help!" Ruby soon saw Blake and Sun with an unconscious Nick.

"Oh No! Nick!" Panic soon spread across Ruby's face. "Is he alright?!'

"He's fine. I hope..."

"Ruby... is that the golden eyed boy?" Penny said.

"Shwat a shurprishe..." Kevin looked in horror as he sent that the bullet that Ruby shot was in his teeth. He soon locked his eyes on Ruby and spat the bullet towards her at terrifying speeds.

"No!" Charging electricity in his body, Kevin dashed towards the trajectory and took the shot in the back. "Gah!"

"Kevin!" Ruby and Penny watched as their friend took the bullet for them.

"I'm... I'm fine...but that hurts like hell!" Kevin moved his shirt and saw a dark blue bruise on his lower back.

Penny turned her head towards the faunus. No longer in a smiling mood.

"How dare you hurt my friend." She glared at him and proceeded to jump from the roof.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" She turned towards the two and gave them a reassuring smile.

(_**Magi: Adventure of Sinbad OST: Mission**_)

Penny's backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiplies into several blades hovering over her back. "Sword Formation!"

"What's this? A little girl is going to fight me now?" Shogun started to laugh. "Gotta say, you kids really impress me." He then looked at Torchwich. "A bit dissapointed that you can't handle them Roman."

"I don't care how you feel. Just handle them!" Torchwick growled.

Leaping to the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, Penny sent three of her swords at the mercenary. He was sudprised at the strength of the attack as ot pushed him back.

"Well now, I see you do have some strength in that small body." The flurry of swords were blocked by the faunus as he soon matched the speed of the sword strikes.

"I won't let you hurt another friend!" Penny then made a wheel with the swords to which she threw at Shogun. Which was actually pushing him back as she added more power to it.

"Holy... crap... she's strong." Kevin struggled to get up but Ruby soon came to support him.

"Let your aura do the healing Kevin." She soon diverted her attention to Nick, who was still unconscious. "Please Nick... be okay."

"Little bitch!" With all of his strength, Shogun smacked the spinning blades away. He charged at Penny and swung his glaive towards her. "I'll slice you in two!" Surprisingly she caught it woth her bare hands.

"What?!" Everybody's jaw dropped at the sight.

Penny's emerald eyes soon dilated. Pulling her fist back, she struck him in the stomach. The force sent him flying into the water.

"Woah..." Sun was shocked by what he saw. He carried Nick on his back. He soon snapped out of his daze. "Blake! We gotta get out of here!"

Blake could not believe it herself. Shogun incredible fight with the strength to match. To be beaten by a girl that was at least two times lighter than him was absolutely incredible.

"Oh... Right!" She soon snapped herself out of it and ran alongside Sun.

"Woah... Penny that was so cool!" Ruby watched as Penny landed by her and Kevin.

"Please take Kevin and go." Penny said to her.

"But... what about you?" Ruby said.

"Yeah! We're not gonna leave you behind!" Kevin grimaced in pain from his injury.

"I will make sure that my friends do not get harmed." Penny gave the two a smile.

They watched as three more Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle.

"Now go."

"Promise me that you'll be right behind us!" Kevin said. Although she did not hear him as she ran back to the docks.

She formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light.

"Gamma Ray!"

With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports. Slicing each one in half, and causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall. Ruby and Kevin watched as Bullheads fell in pieces behind her.

"Woah..." Kevin was absolutely amazed at the destruction around him.

"Kevin! Ruby!" The two saw Blake and Sun who was carrying an unconscious Nick on his back.

"We gotta go! We definitely don't wanna get caught up in this!" Sun said while dashing out of the docks.

"Can you stand Kev?" Ruby said.

"Yeah... I'm pretty much healed." Ruby and Kev soon ran also.

"Ok... that one hurted." Shogun got up and look as he watched the Bullhead's flight fell under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport.

"We're leaving Shogun." Shogun walked towards the ship.

"Tch... looks like this one was a failure." He grimaced in pain as he touched his ribs. "Little girl hit like a damn freight train." He then remember the one who wasn't split in half by his axe. '_And that kid. He took one of my aura infused slashes. That should have cleaved him in two_. _Could he had sensed my presence?_' Shogun then started to grin.

"I don't see why you're happy? We lost." Torchwick said with annoyance.

"Guess what Roman? I decided to work with you for a bit longer."

Roman was a bit surprised by his words.

Penny, pulled with all her might on the strings, causing the aircraft to crash into a stack of crates and creating an explosion as a result.

Roman could only watch from the safety of his escape. "These damn kids just keep getting weirder..." With his observation made, he used his cane to close the door of the bullhead.

* * *

Ten minutes after the battle, Nick soon woke up. Feeling immensely tired.

"Nick!" Ruby went to hug the Ashura who was in shock.

"You took a hell of a hit man!" Sun said.

"Ashura Style: Oni Kabuto." Nick said with a weak smile.

"Oni what?" Blake asked.

"Tightening my muscles to withstand strikes. But I don't know who the hell did that."

Blake told the others not tell him that Shogun was the one who did it. "We're... just glad that you're Ok Nick." Blake smiled at the Ashura.

"Kev?" Nick pulled Ruby off of him and walked towards his partner.

"She hasn't come back." Kevin's face was somber as he looked towards the docks. "You should've seen it. She was so cool."

"She saved our lives." Kevin turned to Nick. "I dont think we need to worry about her though. I'm sure she's fine." Nick placed his left hand on his shoulder. He also had his right hand tightened into a fist.

Ruby and Blake could tell. Nick was angry. Angry that he was knocked unconscious instead of being able to help. But was holding it in to comfort his friend.

(_**Sayuri: Reimei ft. My first Story**_)

"Come on let's go back to the others." Nick and Kev walked until the God of lightning did a double take. Recognizing the stoaway from earlier.

"Aren't you that guy who was on the ship?"

"Yeah! Sun Wukong! Nice to meet you." He and Kevin both shook each other's hands.

"Kevin Silver. Likewise."

As they were walking, Kevin kept glancing back, hoping that Penny would magically show up. "I hope... she's ok." Kevin slumped his shoulders. Nick placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's combat ready, remember? " Kevin smiled at the statement.

"Yeah."

An hour after the all out battle a handful of police cars are at the docks.

"Where the hell are they?" Nick said. Trying to get in contact with Mike.

"Yo Nick!" Nick turned to see Mike and others as they made their way towards them.

Ruby, who saw Weiss, ran up to her. Speaking quickly to explain the situation. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

However, Weiss ignored her and squares off with Blake

Blake calmly stared at the Schnee. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Nick and Mike-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?... Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I realized... That I don't care."

Blake was surprised by what she heard. "You don't care?"

"Mike made me realize that you had a huge burden on your shoulders. And that as your teammate. I should've... tried to hear you out."

Yang hugged Mike, who in return, hugged her back.

"Wwwell... you see." Blake tried to speak but Weiss silenced her.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And of course your friends." Weiss turned to team KNTM who were smiling at them. "And not some..." she looked at Sun, who was behind her as she caught herself. "Some stranger."

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang grinning at her. Alongside Nick and them, who nodded at the moment. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course... Thank you... everyone."

Weiss smiled and nodded. She then turned to Nick. "Nick... I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was wrong if me. I... hope you can accept my apology."

Nick smiled as he pulled his fist back. Everybody stared in shock as to what was about to come.

"Nick!" Blake yelled. However, it was a simple poke to her cheek.

"It's all good Weiss." Nick walked off with a small smile in his face.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" She went to hug Nick who did nothing but stood there.

"Group hug everybody!" Everybody gather towards the Ashura. Who was extremely uncomfortable.

"I can feel the love already."

Mike and Torren can only laugh at what is basically a happy ending.

While in the group hug, Weiss pointed a finger at Sun "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!"

"Haha...ha." Sun laughed nervously.

"Hey... Where's Kevin's not girlfriend at?" Mike said. Surprised to not see Penny around.

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other. But more importantly, she was staring at Kevin. Who wss feeling down about her not coming back.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

"I know, sir." Penny hung her head.

"Penny, your time will come... you just gotta be patient."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a video of Nick throwing a container at Roman Torchwick in the docks.

"As always Mr. Bell. You keep impressing me." Ozpin sipped his hot chocolate as he closed the video and opens up a communication with someone whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

"You guys go on ahead. I gotta stop somewhere." Nick said.

"You sure? I can stay if you need me to?" Ruby said.

"I'll be fine. Go on." He shooed the others off, making sure that they were at a good distance.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Nick punched a huge hole in an old building.

"I'm... I'm still not strong enough!" Nick's fist still trembled with anger. The fact that he was knocked out still fresh on his mind. And he was definitely certain that it wasn't a white fang member. It was someone stronger. More dangerous. He soon turned his head and realized that Ruby was still there.

"Nick..." Ruby said quietly.

"I thought I told you to go on ahead!" Nick said as his anger rose.

"Its ok to lose. Because you'll always get another chance to come back stronger." Ruby had a warm smile on her face.

Nick couldn't stay mad at the silver eyed girl. "I'll never suffer another loss like that ever again." He then rose up from the ground. "Sorry... you had to see that."

"It's ok. We all know how much you wanted to be able to help us." Ruby's face became red as she realized that the two were alone.

"Just...promise me that you won't tell anyone I had a moment of weakness... ok?" Nick was a bit embarrassed about the outburst.

Ruby then took her pinky finger and Nick's together.

"What are you doing?" Nick raised an eyebrow towards what was going on.

"A pinky promise." Ruby started grinning like a child.

"I Ruby Rose, hereby promise to keep Nicholas Bell's secret. Should I lie, stick a needle in my eye." Then she had Nick placed their thumbs together. "Then we seal it with a kiss!"

"Huh?!" Nick backed away. Thinking that it was an actual kiss, he backed away.

"Not that kind of kiss! Just with our thumbs!" Ruby started blushing.

Nick soon chuckled at Ruby's childish game. "Thanks Ruby. Now come on before Mike started spreading lies. " Nick soon ran off, leaving Ruby to her own thoughts.

"He is a nice boy..." Ruby couldn't help but think about him as her face became extremely red.

"Ruby! Come on!" Nick yelled.

"Coming!" Ruby dashed towards the Ashura, where they soon met up with the others.

* * *

Roman walked into a warehouse. Pissed that his plans fell through. "Dammit! If you only came earlier! Then we would've succeeded with what needed to be done!"

"At least I did show up when needed." Shogun went into Roman's refrigerator to take some ice cream. Which was labelled Neo.

"Tch... how am I going to explain it to them?" Roman gritted his teeth in anger.

"Do tell Roman? How are you going to explain this bumbling mess you made?"

Roman turned around suddenly as he heard a voice. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

"We were expecting... more from you."

"Well look who it is? Haven't seen you since fove years ago." Shogun growled.

"Hello Shogun. Has it really been five years? It felt like it was only yesterday. " The voice said.

"Tch... still walking around with what's not yours huh?" The faunus said.

"You wasn't kidding! This guy is the definition of scary." A young male voice said.

"Well he is a well known mercenary. Even if he is a faunus." Another voice, this time younger girl said.

"How about I kill you right here and now?"

"That won't happen." Shogun soon released a monstrous aura. Although he stopped when one of the voices summoned a fireball in their hand and stepped out of the darkness. A woman with black hair and gold eyes, alongside her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman. "For we have big plans."

"Might I suggest we work together? Should you die then we would have to face the wrath of one angry bear and thousands of just as angry faunus." The woman said.

"I agree. With Shogun's influence, we can properly train the white fang soldiers. If he's willing to accept." Roman said.

"I never agreed to work with you! Not after what happened." He soon heard a beeping sound. He took out his scroll and realized that a substantial amount of lien was placed into his account.

"Consider that an apology. Plus, there's more to it once were done." The golden eyed woman said. "Deal?"

"Well...guess I can't refuse now, can I? "Shogun started laughing in the darkness. Roman and the two teens could only stare as they watch the merc laugh away.

* * *

The following afternoon, Nick was training in the training room. Wearing only a tanktop, sweats and sneakers. He was throwing numerous punches and kicks while wearing weights on each limb.

"So... there you are." Nick turned his head and to his surprise it was Blake.

"Hey." Nick held his hand out as a gesture to get her to pass him a towel to which she threw one at him.

"You got some time on your hands? I...wanted to talk to you." Blake couldn't look him in the eye due to having his upper body nearly exposed.

"Sure... let me just change."

A few minutes later Nick and Blake walked to the fountain, where they sat down in order to talk.

"So... I told them everything. From from my past... until the day I met you and Mike." Blake had her hands on her lap as she looked down.

"So...what did they say?" Nick asked.

"They... surprisingly took it well." Blake took the bow off to let her cat ears breathe.

"Well that's good." Nick could tell that in some sense she was relieved. However there was something else on her mind.

"Nick... I wanted to let you know... that I am proud to be a faunus." Blake put the bow back on her head. "But until the world...comes to accept me for who I am. I will continue to wear this bow. At least for now."

Nick soon looked at Blake. "With or without the bow. I think you already proved that you are one."

Blake's face became red. The feeling she felt was different from when Mike flirted with her that time.

"Thanks again Nick. And for also taking that hit for me." Blake kissed Nick on the cheek. Causing him to turn red from shock.

"Wh-wh-what are you-"

"I... want to also let you know that... it's ok to lose."

Nick soon calmed down after hearing what she said. Thinking that Ruby told, he was now a bit annoyed.

"Cat ears... remember?" Blake pointed to her bow. Nick soon began to chuckle.

"I know Blake. I've come to realize that now." Nick soon stood up. "That's why I'll keep training. So that I'll never taste defeat like that again." Blake smiled as she listened to the Ashura's declaration.

* * *

**Ashura of Remnant Side Story: The Inside**

The slums of Mistral. Lies a place where the light of the sun never shines. Where all types of scum live when they are not needed. However, should you need someone that's expendable, heading to this place would be the right choice since these derelicts are not apart of the Mistral society.

This place is known as the inside. A harsh kill-or-be-killed environment, full of dilapidated buildings, brothels, and drug dealers, and even the Yakuza shy away from it. The people who are unfortunate enough to live there have to fight on a daily basis just to survive, and often have no education, no papers, and sometimes not even a name. This makes it very hard for people from the Inside to leave and integrate into normal lawful society.

Children whose parents either abandoned by them, or killed by Grimm are thrown here so that they do not become wards of the kingdom. There is little to no way for them to survive unless by these means. Robbery, begging, prostitution... or murder.

One child is trying to overcome these stereotypes. A boy no older than five years old was running in the alleyway. He was being chased by a large heavyset man. The boy was able to maneuver through the alleyway.

"You little bastard! The next time I see you, I'll skin you alive!"

"Ha!Ha! Lose some weight next time! Fat ass!" The kid stuck his tongue out at the large man and kept running. Never looking back.

About a thirty minutes after running, the boy was sitting down in the alley. He opened hid bag to see that most of the food he stole was gone. He looked at the bag to see a hole in it. "Shit... so much for all that." He could only sigh at all that effort wasted.

"Getting away from this hell hole... wonder if it will be worth it." The boy looked up in the sky. Old buildings blocking any light from entering. "Well... to running away." As the boy was about to dig in, he heard a crash.

"What was that?!" He looked to see a child coming out from the garbage can. The boy couldn't help but feel freaked out from what he saw . The child had long curly hair covering their face. They were wearing rags to cover their body.

"A girl?" The boy got up and walked towards the younger child. They wasn't afraid. Although the boy couldn't tell due to the amount of hair covering their eyes.

"Are... you hungry? " Even though he didn't want to share, the young boy couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. The child nodded their head.

"Well... I don't... have much." The boy shook his bag. The once full bag, barely had enough for one, let alone two. He took out a piece of bread and broke it in two, handing the child the other half. The child snatch the bread from him and devoured the food like it was his last meal.

"Wow... I'm guessing garbage wasn't filling enough huh?" The boy ate his half of bread. He then saw the child licking their fingers. "Ewww. You just came out of a garbage can!" The boy grabbed the child's hands.

"You'll get sick like that!" The boy look extremely close. He saw what look like gold shining in the child's covered face. He decide to pull up the child's face. And there it was. Two golden eyes, glistening like the sun staring back at the boy's brown eyes. "Wow... your eyes... I never saw a color like those before ."

The boy knew that kids were getting kidnapped to become sex slaves for the upper echelons in the Mistral society. This child looked like a girl due their long curly hair and golden eyes. They'll basically be worth a huge amount if sold away. "If somebody was to snatch you up... it'll be game over."

The boy walked back and forth. Should he sell the child for a substantial amount of cash? He looked back at them, who was staring at him with a face full of innocence. "Gah! I can't do it!"

He walked towards the child. "Ok! Listen up! From now on, you're with me! We're gonna survive here on the inside!" He stared intently at the child. "We only rob from the rich! We don't murder and we definitely don't sell ourselves!" He pointed at the child. "Say yes if you understand?"

The child only nodded." Do you have a name?" The child shook their head. "Can you... talk?" The child shook their head again. "But you can understand me huh?" The boy place a hand on the child's shoulder. "Well... I guess I have no choice but to teach you... huh?"

The boy sighed out of annoyance. "Well before we start I need to know if you're a boy or a girl. As the child was about to expose themself to the boy, he stopped them from doing so "Ok! OK! I know you're a boy! Only a boy would be crazy enough to show their thing."

He pulled the child's curly hair into a ponytail, so that his golden eyes can see without any obstruction. "The world is our oyster! We just have to make enough money to get out of this dump! So are you in?!"

The boy looked at the older one with a surprised expression. "Well you cant talk anyway... So... From now on, I'm gonna be like a big brother. Or something like that. I've never been one." The boy smiled as he looked at the younger child.

This was the beginning of how two young boys became brothers in a place where no light shine.

* * *

_**Preview**_

"_What did you do?"_

_"What did I do?!"_

_"What I did was that I spoke to GOD himself!"_

* * *

_**So thats the end of Volume 1. That little preview is from Volume 2. So I created a poll to see who Nick should be shipped with. It would also give me a better idea as to how to implement it into the story. So check it out on my profile when you get the chance. And be on the lookout for Chapter 23.**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Best Day Ever**

(_**One Punch Man OST: Sonic**_)

Three weeks have passed since the battle of the docks. Everybody was in combat class as they watched Kevin battle against another first year.

"Dammit! I can't hit him!" The female student said. She had two smgs to which she was trying to hit Kevin with. However, due to his speed, she could not catch him.

"Come on Kev just end this!" Mike yelled.

"Show them how fellow speedsters fight!" Ruby also yelled.

The God of lightning soon appeared in front of her. "Can't hit what you can't see huh?" Kevin placed his hands behind the back of his head.

"Cocky... bastard!" The girl charged at Kevin, but soon fell over. Causing the crowd to look on in shock.

"Winner! Kevin Silver!" The crowd cheered loud as Glynds declared the winner.

"Dude! Did you see that?!"

"I know! It was like a flash of lightning!"

"I wonder what he did?"

"He tapped her on her chin to send an electric signal to her brain. Causing it to shutdown" Nick said. Writing down what he witnessed.

"Wait? You actually noticed that?!" Ruby said

"Yeah. So he's been training in secret huh? Gotta be on gaurd for that." Nick mumbled to himself as he jotted down the information.

"If only he showed that type of effort in his other classes." Weiss said.

"That's Guren for you." Pyrrha smiled at her best friend. "Speaking of... Don't forget that you have to come to the library after classes for our study study session."

"I promise I'll show up Pyr." Nick closed his book.

"Wait Nick!" Ruby stood up. "I... need your help with something?" She was twiddling her index fingers together. Causing the Ashura's eyebrow to raise.

"Sure."

"But in private." Ruby grabbed Nick's arm as she zoomed off.

"You think she's gonna tell him?" Mike whispered to Yang.

"Nah... Ruby's not bold enough." Yang smiled. Yang knew from the beginning that Ruby had a crush on Nick. Like a good older sister, she has been encouraging her to hang out with him more than usual.

"So guys! How'd I do?" Kevin was now back in his uniform.

"You were electrifying!" Yang said. Causing most of peers to groan.

"What?" She said.

"That was horrible." Torren cringed at the pun.

"I thought it was good." Mike went and kissed Yang on the cheek.

"But still... I wonder what Ruby would need with Guren?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise party?" Nora asked.

"Nobody's birthday is here yet Nora." Jaune said. "But still..."

* * *

In team RWBY's dorm. Nick was sitting on Weiss's bed as Ruby scrambled around for something.

"So... what's this all about?" Nick asked.

"I wanna make a schedule?" Ruby said.

"For what?"

"For the best day ever!" Ruby showed Nick a binder. Which had "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee" hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

"Isn't that Weiss' book?" Nick asked.

"Yes... please don't tell her." Ruby begged.

"Ruby... besides Pyr... Jaune... and maybe Kev... you're also my best friend... I won't tell a soul." Nick raised his hand.

"Thanks Nick." Ruby smiled at the Ashura.

* * *

At lunch time, teams RWBY, JNPR, and KNTM were sitting in the cafeteria.

"That's strange... Guren and Ruby still haven't shown up." Pyrrah said worriedly.

"Maybe they doing the nasty... bow chika wow wow- OW!" Yang smacked Kevin in the back of his head.

"I'll kill you and Nicky if that happens to be true." Yang said. Her eyes were blood red.

"I was... kidding." Kevin flinched at the blonde brawler's threat.

"Nick's not that type of person." Blake said looking over her notes from last semester.

"Ooooo somebody knows." Kevin dashed to Blake. "I noticed that you two have been getting chummy... Going to the library a lot lately... reading that... "smut"? He had a goofy grin on his face.

"We go to talk about our favorite books." Blake's bow twitched in annoyance towards the lightning god. "And it's not smut! It's literature."

"Riiiiight."

"Kev sit down. Your annoying everybody." Torren said.

Ruby soon entered the cafeteria with Nick right behind her, who was carrying a huge book. She then cleared her throat, as she tried to gather everyone's attention. "Sisters... friends... Kevin, Weiss.

"Hey!" Kevin and Weiss said in unison.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"Ruby... a score is twenty years... I'm pretty sure you and your immediate family were not even thought of back then." Nick said.

"How do you know that?!" Ruby asked.

"From Pyr. She told me."

"Come on Nick. You're suppose to be my "secretary" Ruby said.

"This ought to be good." Mike threw a berry at Yang, to which she caught in her mouth.

"Ahem! A dream that one day, all of us will come together, as friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss said in disbelief

"I am not a crook." Ruby made "peace" signs with both hands.

"Yeah... she did." Nick said.

"Nick! You promised not to tell!" Ruby puffed out her cheeks and glared at the Ashura.

"Crossing out the label instead of just replacing it, is not a smart move Ruby." Nick wagged his finger. "I told you that."

"So where are you going with this?" Blake said.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby pointed her finger at Blake.

"Nick!" Ruby said. "Point your finger."

"Oh..." Nick also pointed his finger in a dramatic pose. "Good freaking grief."

"Well I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Everybody had different reactions to the pun.

"Oh god... "Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance at the pun.

"Yang... again... that was a horrible pun." Torren pushed his food away in disgust.

"Mike, make her stop please?" Nick whispered.

"You guys just don't have no humor." Mike crossed his arms.

"At least Mikey likes my jokes!" Yang said.

Suddenly, an apple hit Yang on her head.

"Who the hell threw that?!" Mike yelled.

"That's a good question." Nora started whistling off tune.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said.

"Chin up Weiss! I'm sure whatever Ruby has in store for us, could turn out fun." Kevin gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Trust me when I say this... it won't." Nick whispered. Causing Ruby to childishly hit the Ashura with a flurry of punches on the arm.

Yang, picked up the apple and tossed it across the room. Hitting Nora on her head.

"Hey!" Nora yelled.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Now Blake, if none of us can't get out of this. You sure as hell can't either." Mike said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said. "I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Torren took a finger across Weiss' face to taste the pie. "Mmmm custard."

"Who threw that?!" Weiss stood up to yell.

"It was Ren." Nora pointed at her partner in order to dodge the blame.

"Oh God... Nora." Ren could only slap his forehead at Nora's antics.

Pyrrha placed her hand over her mouth while Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

"Uh oh..." Kevin said.

"Fooooooooood Fiiiiiiiiight!" Mike yelled to the top of his lungs.

(_**Dr. Stone OST: Find a Way**_)

The three teams separated as the brawl begins. Team RWBY gathered a huge load of food and placed it on the table. Ranging from small items like onions to huge beef legs.

"Alright ladies! Gather your munition! It's about to be War!" Ruby gave off a menacing glare.

"Uhhh.. guys?" Jaune was a bit nervous about what was going to happen.

"No worries fearless leader! We got this." Nora picked up a watermelon and tossed it at team KNTM.

"Torren! Table!" Mike yelled. The mohawked teen flipped the table over as the watermelon landed. Causing a huge explosion across it.

"You want to play rough?! Ok! I'll play rough!" Mike jumped across the table. He grabbed an ice cream machine. Aiming the dispenser part outwards and increasing the dispenser to maximun.

"Eat Neapolitan!" The machine let out a multitude of flavors at the two teams.

"Ugh! Starwberry?! That's my least favorite! " Weiss looked at her messy uniform before glaring at the God of War. "You're going to pay for that."

Kevin was running at at extremely fast speeds. With the Bottles of ketchup and and mustard in his hand, he squeezed both of them at teams RWBY and JNPR. While sliding across the table.

"We forgot about the God of Lightning!" Yang said.

Blake took a a chain of sausages and used it as a whip. Grabbing Kevin's leg as she tossed him threw a slew of food.

Torren took a huge slab of Meat in order to wield it like a sword. With great strength, he launched it on the end of the table to send food flying like a catapult. Hitting both teams and sending them to a wall. Surprisingly, Jaune was not caught in the barrage.

"... I'm untouched... IM UNTOUCHED!" Jaune cheered as he jumped around. Little did he know, he stepped on what Torren would later dub as a "cake mine."

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong was walking with someone. He had tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut.

He also wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back.

"Man, that's just crazy." The blue haired teen said.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!"

"And it doesn't stop there. The other guy with us threw a container that had to weigh about five thousand pounds!" Sun spread his arms out in order to explain how huge the canister was.

"Now that's cool." The other teen said.

"I know Right?" Sun leaned in towards his friend. "Another thing is the girl I was talking about? She's a Faunus. But that's a secret. Got it?"

"Got it."

Sun leaned in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

"You better." Unbeknownst to the two, Jaune was splattered into the window due to the "cake mine."

" I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." The blue haired teen's teeth gleamed as he smiled. "Am I not cool?"

"Good point."

The two entered the cafeteria where students are heard screaming and stampeding out the door past them. They then saw Jaune, who was stuck to the window.

"I have... cake... where cake... shouldn't be." Jaune soon passed out from the cake mine.

"Nice one Torren!" Mike and Torren high fived each other.

The rest of Team JNPR a stood atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang.

"Oh yeah?!" Mike stood up on top of his table as the other three members stacked a huge amount of them together. "Well my castle's bigger! "

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious! " Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand

Team RWBY Raised their fists in agreement. "Yeah!"

A pie with tremendous force was launched at Ruby's face. Sending the silver eyed girl across the cafeteria.

"Nice throw Nick!" Mike fist bumped his brother for a job well done.

"Yeah! Long live vengeance!" Kevin cheered.

"Ruby!" Yang then glared at Nick. "You're gonna pay for that Ashura!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora jumped down from the top of her tower, launching multiple melons toward the other two teams.

"Yang!" Yang turned her head and to her surprise, Ruby was okay. "Turkey!"

Yang rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her.

"Mike!" Nick threw four turkeys towards the red eyed teen. Each one going on his limb. He also went ahead to deflect the incoming melons. The two then stood on the table. Both in a fighting pose.

"Not how I experienced our first fisting to go." Mike got into a fighting stance. "This isn't how I wanted it to be."

"At least the turkeys get to have a "first hand" experience!" Yang joked. And the two clashed.

Yang tried to throw multiple jabs at Mike but he effortlessly dodged each strike. Mike then delivered an uppercut, launching her through the ceiling.

"Sorry babe. But these birds pack a punch!" Mike joked.

"Nora!" Jaune threw a melon with a stick on it towards the orange haired girl. Weiss charged at the orange haired girl with a breadstick, but was knocked into a pillar. The impact knocking her out.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby held Weiss in her arms as the pillar collapsed around them.

"Who would've thought food fights would be this fun?!" Kevin said while avoiding the raining food.

"I'm... actually enjoying this." Nick had a small smile on his face.

The fight soon stopped as they saw Pyrrha levitating a multitude of different types of foods.

"Holy..." Kevin's jaw dropped.

"She wouldn't." Nick was soon petrified by the amount of food she was levitating.

"Special technique: Food Storm!" Pyrrah launched the storm of food at teams RWBY, to which they was able to doge. Mike was caught in it.

"I regret nothing!" He yelled as he was sent through a pillar.

"Nick!" Kevin pushed his partner out of the way, getting caught by the full force of the attack. The force was powerful enough to send him to the wall.

"Kev!" Nick ran to the where the God of lightning was. "Kev! Speak to me!"

"...Nick?" Kevin said weakly. "Is... is that you?"

"It is!" Nick yelled. "You're gonna make it! I promise!"

"End... end this... war... so that... our descendants... never have to witness... something like this." Kev held his hand out towards the Ashura, to which he grasped. "Take this."

"How did you get these ketchup packets?" Nick's eyes gleamed at the item.

"It was passed down from Billy... from across the table." Kevin soon had a weak smile on his face." Win this... war." Kevin's hand soon went limp.

"I will." Nick glared at the others with a glow in his eye. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain." Nick soon stood up. Taking the ketchup packets, he smeared it across his face. Creating war paint. "The Ashura... had entered the battlefield."

"Dude... is that him?" The blue haired teen whispered.

"Yeah... he's the badass one." Sun whispered back.

"Cool."

Nick dashed through the cafeteria. Snatching up huge amounts of food. He molded them together to create a giant mallet.

"Uhhhh... Nick... remember that we're friends?" Jaune nervously chuckled.

"There are no friends on the battlefield." Nick jumped up in the air. Slamming the huge cluster of food towards the ground.

The force of the impact slammed team JNPR against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Causing them to slide down the wall.

"... why... me." Jaune said. Before he passed out from the impact.

"Aww man. It got on my coat!" Neptune said.

"I love these guys!" Sun said with excitement.

"Blake charged at Nick in order to strike him with a stale breadstick.

"Ashura Style: Oni Kabuto!" The hard as a rock bread stick broke in two.

"But how?!" Blake was flabbergasted by what she just witness.

Nick took the other broken breadstick. With enough force, he struck the cat faunus in the stomach, sending her flying to a wall.

"Who's next?" Nick soon locked eyes with Ruby. Who had a barbeque sauce bottle. Nick snatched a hot sriracha bottle from the table.

"Draw! Let's test out which one of us is the fastest quick draw in the cafeteria." Nick lowered his voice as he said that. Pointing his bottle at the reaper.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" Ruby tried to make her voice sound just as intimidating.

All the other students looked as they watched the standoff.

"Come on Nick..." Kevin said. Pretending to be half dead.

"Come... on... Ruby." Weiss struggled to speak.

As soon as the clock hit the twelve. They both aimed their bottles. Nick let off the first shot, hitting ruby in the stomach, while he was caught in the leg.

"You... you got.. me." Ruby fell to the floor as if she was in actual pain.

"You know? Somewhere out there... I'm sure someone would say this. "It's high noon! Now get off the ground and grab your piece." The Ashura aimed his bottle towards Ruby. Seeing that she no longer moved a muscle, Nick turned his back.

"Hah! It was a tr-" not getting the chance to finish her sentence, Ruby was hit a multitude of times. Nick kept pressing the bottle as Ruby's bottle flailed uncontrollably due to hit by too many shots before falling. After completely emptying the bottle, nick blew on the nozzle of it like it was a smoking gun.

"Looks like this is my win, Ruby." Nick looked down and saw his leg covered in mustard. He pretended to limp towards Kevin.

"You... really did it." He said in a weak voice.

"No... we did it." Unbeknownst to them having their moment, Sun and Neptune just stared in disbelief.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Sun yelled surprising both Nick and Kevin.

"Sun!" Nick jumped in shock. "How much did you see?"

"All of it!" Sun couldn't contain his excitement. "That was a hell of a standoff!"

"What is going on here?!" Nick soon flinched as he knew whose voice it was. Yang soon came falling down from the ceiling.

"Shit... It's Ms. Goodwitch... play dead." Mike muttered to Yang.

"Well Mr. Bell?!" Glynda glared at the Ashura as he was trying to explain himself.

"Well... you see..." he looked around as he saw everybody playing dead. And then himself, who was the least dirty.

"You will be here for the rest of the day cleaning this cafeteria. Is that clear young man?" She pushed her glasses up as she continued to glare at him.

"But that's not fair! I wasn't the one who started it!"

"Well you were the one to end it. I expect it clean by the end of the day young man." Glynda crossed her arms. Not budging one bit.

"Fine!... Cow!" Nick was soon sent through a wall. Sun and his friend could only look in shock at what they just saw.

Kevin had one eye open. But kept playing dead so that he would not get caught. 'I'm sorry Nick... but that might be me if I wake up. '

"As for everybody else who is "playing dead". You are to not help Mr. Bell, until he understands the meaning of respect." Glynda soon walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

An hour after the food fight. Nick was picking all the wasted food and putting it in the can.

"This is bullshit." He muttered. "That old cow knew who started it." He then heard sweeping. To his surprise, it was Ruby.

"Didn't Goodwitch say that you're not suppose to help me?" He said.

"Well... I did have a part in it." Ruby said. "And it wouldnt be fair if you took the blame for it."

"She's right man." Nick saw Kev moving the trash can. "We're friends. If we all do dumb shit, then we all should get in trouble for it."

"I wish Kevin would use better words." Pyrrha added. "But he's right Guren. Friends help one another.

Nick soon watch as all of his friends assisted him. Even Sun and his friend.

"So much for "best day ever" huh?" Nick looked at Mike, who was wiping the table.

"It... wasn't that bad." Nick had a small smile on his face. "But it's still Nora's fault!" He then pointed at the orange haired girl.

"No it wasn't!" She pouted. "Weiss should've dodge the pie!"

"So it was you?!" Weiss barked.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin and Glynda looked through the monitor as the watch the three teams clean up. The veteran huntress had a small smile on her face as she watched.

"It seems that you have a soft spot for Mr. Bell , Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin glance at his secretary as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Mr. Bell may be a bit rough around the edges. But his heart is in the right place. As you probably already know." Glynda said.

"Of course. From comforting Ms. Rose, getting Ms. Schnee to think about others, and of course getting Ms. Belladonna to accept herself. I can see why he's your favorite."

"My favorite? He's just someone that needs to be monitored." Glynda said. "Although I wish he wouldn't be so rude."

"Like all kids, he'll most definitely come around." Ozpin smiled as they both continue to watch the students.

* * *

_**Coffee face off**_

In the cafeteria, a discussion about coffee was being made by the Bell brothers.

"I can make better coffee than you!" Nick yelled.

"Get real! I have experience! Something you lack." Mike said.

Nick and Mike were having an argument over who can make better coffee.

"Fine then! Let's have a face off! Loser has to do one thing the Winner asks of them!" Nick said.

"Who here drinks coffee?" Mike asked.

"Well, I do fancy myself as a coffee Connoisseur." Weiss raised a hand towards the question

"Well now. It seems that princess is gonna be the judge of this match." Mike smirked.

Five minutes later in team RWBY's dorm. Mike and Nick were standing next to two coffee grinders.

"I'll repeat the rules again. Whoever makes the better coffee has to do what the other tells them to do." Weiss said.

"Good luck Nick!" Ruby cheered.

"Kick his butt Mikey!" Yang yelled.

"Who are you going to cheer for Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake had a hard time deciding between which Bell brother she would cheer for. While she and Nick have gotten a bit closer, it wouldn't be fair to Mike if she cheered for him. "I think I'll stay neutral."

"Coffee makers ready?!" Weiss yelled. Both contestants nodded. "AND GRIND!"

(Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger OST: Shuffle)

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) VS Michael Bell (_**The God of War**_)

Nick and Mike proceeded to grinding up their respective coffee.

"You must be scared? The way you're grinding your coffee like that shows." Mike said with smug.

"Shut up Mike." Nick said. "I'll show you how good coffee tastes."

Mike watched as Nick was imitating his grinding style to keep up. _'Copying my grinding style? You amateur! If you grind recklessly, you can bring out the nice nutrients but it's hard to to get color as the aroma becomes thinner. Although, if you grind too lightly, there's too much unnecessary bitterness for all the aroma and color._"

Nick looked back at his grinder. '_ I will grind roughly and many. That is the secret to getting a good aftertaste, and delicious coffee! The minute adjustments to the amount are the proof!_'

'_THIS IS MY WIN!_" Mike and Nick thought in unison.

"Look at them go." Ruby said.

"It's like a battle in Itself. Except over coffee." Yang said.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Kevin and Torren entered the dorm.

"Nick and Mike is having a coffee match." Ruby said. "Loser has to do one thing the winner wants them to do."

"Hmmm." Kevin rubbed his chin amusingly.

Five minutes later.

"Here Weiss! Try my coffee first!" Nick place the cup in front of her.

"Try my coffee first princess! His might taste like crap!" Mike also place his down.

"Just to let you know, I'm quite picky with my coffee, but I will to the best of my ability be as unbiased as possible." Weiss said.

As she took sips from both cups, the Ashura and the God of War stared.

"So..."

"Well princess?!"

"I have never been this... conflicted." Weiss stared at both cups. "How do I say it? It's hard to judge."

"How?! Aren't you a coffee commisioner?!" Nick yelled.

"It's coffee connoisseur Nick." Blake said.

Weiss soon shivered, it was as if Death itself had touched her. "Both of these coffees... are very difficult to compare... but the taste..."

Nick and Mike grinned in excitement. "IT'S HORRIBLE!" Both brothers looked at the Schnee in complete shock. "Absolutely awful! To think it would turn out this way... how... frightening!"

Nick and Mike looked down in shame. "How can you serve this type of coffee and STILL be able to look at me with such... PRIDEFUL countenance!"

"Woah... Weiss is bringing out the big words." Yang joked.

Another coffee cup was soon place next to the Schnee.

"Here... try my cup." It was Kevin.

Weiss took a sip of the God of lightining's coffee. "This... this is... nothing."

"Huh?!" Nick and Mike said in unison.

"Nothing stands out... it's just coffee." Weiss shook the cup. "The taste, smell, flavor, everything is just... plain." Weiss finished up Kevin's cup.

"It's completely average level, but... just because it's totally normal." Weiss soon had a small smile. "Excellent job Kevin. Way better than the other two."

Nick and Mike stared off in disbelief.

"I... I lost?" Nick fell to the floor.

"It's alright Nick." Ruby patted the Ashura's back.

"So... ummmm, what was it again?" Kevin placed his hands behind the back of his head. "Oh yeah!... someone would do one thing the winner says right?" Kevin soon grinned. "Whatever... they say."

Veins bulged out of Nick's temples as he looked at Kevin. His eyes white with rage. "Whatever they say huh?! Sure! I'll listen! Although the question is whether you can say anything out of a crushed jaw?!" Nick went charging at Kevin but was prevented to do so by Yang and Mike.

"Nicky calm down!" Yang said.

"Come on Nick! I lost and you don't see me acting like that?!" Mike said.

Kevin cowered behind Torren. "Ok! Ok! Stop please?!"

"Alright! I stopped. There, I did the one thing you said." Nick was now back to normal. Shocking everybody. "Now it's over."

'He's such a... sore loser!' Kevin thought.

'He's acting like a child' Everybody else thought.

Another coffee cup was placed on the table. "I don't know if mines will compare to Kev's. But I would like for you to try it Weiss." Torren pushed the cup towards the Schnee.

Weiss took the cup, causing her to flashback to a time when she was in the cold and lonely Schnee mansion.

* * *

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans OST Vol. 2: Thank You Mika**_)

"Miss Weiss... how was your day?" The older voice asked. He was a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache.

"As always, father is taking his anger out on everybody." Weiss sighed.

"How about a nice cup of coffee?" The butler gave her a hot cup of coffee. "Hopefully it'll ease you mind off of today." She took a sip of the coffee.

"Thank you Klein. You're coffee always seems to make me feel better."

"Anything, to make you happy." Klein said.

* * *

Back to the present, a single tear fell out of her eye.

"Holy crap... Weiss... you're crying?" Kevin said.

"Torren... this coffee... is absolutely delicious." Weiss wiped the tear from her eye. "It reminded me of a time where I... can completely be happy."

"Thanks Weiss." Torren said with a smile. "One thing about coffee, it needs to be made with love."

Weiss nodded in agreement as she smiled.

"Well I mean... it is Torren." Nick said.

"Yeah... we can't beat him in these type of contests anyway." Mike added.

"Oh! But if it's me, you'd wanna break my jaw huh?!" Kevin yelled.

"Don't ruin the moment." Mike said. "Hey Torren, make me a cup."

"Same here." Nick said.

"Oh! Oh! I want one too!" Ruby said.

"Same here." Yang said.

"I'd like a cup also." Blake said. With a smile.

"... Oh what the hell! Pass one here!" Kevin soon joined them.

"Coming right up!" Torren said with a smile.

* * *

_**Chapter 23 everybody. And of course the first chapter of Volume 2. So... this might be one of the longer volumes due to alot of things I want to add. Such as Kevin meeting Penny again, a dude's night out chapter cause who doesn't love team bonding moments. Mike versus Yang and most importantly, revealing Nick's semblance in the story which I'd say will be revealed around chapter 30 or 32. Although that depends on the pacing. Anyways be on the lookout for chapter 24.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Agendas**

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates fulk of dust. Emerald and Mercury soon entered after performing a "a clean up".

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approached the two from behind and wrapped his arms around them in a group hug.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating."  
Emerald shivered in disgust at the thought as she and Mercury pulled away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman produced a piece of paper and waved it at the two.

"What!? Agh..."

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman kept holding up the piece of paper. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said with snark.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury answered.

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do what, Roman?"

The golden eyed woman appeared on a platform above them. She then stepped onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"I'd, uh... not kill them?"Roman said as he laughed nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald yelled.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said to the theif.

"I was going to..."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

Roman pointed a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..."

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder's eyes glowed as she stared at Emerald in a threatening manner.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said apologetically.

Cinder then turned to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman said as he pointed to his right, then to his left, then behind him.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Emerald laughed at Mercury's insult.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother! " He emphasized the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder then placed her hand on his face. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seems entranced, but then turned away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust." She then walked away.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder: Looked back at Roman. "By the Way? Where's Shogun? He hasn't been around these past few days."

"How am I suppose to know?" Torchwick grumbled. "I'm not his babysitter."

"I think he said something about "having fun?" Emerald said.

"What's fun to him besides killing?" Mercury joked.

"You'd be surprised." Roman said.

"By the way Roman. About this boy who gave you a hard time at the docks." Cinder asked.

"What about him?"

"How did he look?"

"Couldn't really tell. He had a face mask. But he had curly hail... and golden eyes... What piques your interest in him?" Roman asked.

"Just curious... that's all."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald began to walk away.

"This job gets harder and harder." As Roman attempts to light a cigar, he realized that he doesn't have his lighter. He then looked at Emerald, as she turned back to face him and stuck her tongue out him.

"Little street rat." He growled.

* * *

_**Eleven years ago**_

A young Nick and Mike were walking through the streets of the inside.

"I think we got a great haul today, little bro." Mike pulled opened his sleeve, revealing numerous watches and jewels.

"So how much until we can leave?" Nick said.

"Who knows? But it never hurts to have enough you know?" Mike and Nick soon saw a limo stop in the street. A teenage girl came out of the car wearing an elegant red dress. She had short black hair and golden eyes. She soon took noticed of the boys.

"Well now... aren't you such the cutest thing." The girl crouched down to Nick's height and tugged his face. "I see you boys are still up to no good." The girl said.

"You bet! Mike's teaching me how to pickpocket." Nick said with a grin.

"Oh! I see that you don't have your front baby teeth?" The girl said with a surprise as she saw that his front teeth was missing.

"I... I got caught." Nick turned his head. The girl picked up Nick.

"Don't worry. Your big sister got something for you." The girl took out lien and gave it to Nick.

"Thanks big sis."

"Give it back." Nick turned his head. "That money is the money she sold herself for." Mike said with a glare. Nick knew exactly what he meant by that. Most girls don't end up coming back to the inside after being picked up. But somehow, she's back a month after being taken away.

"Hello." She soon put Nick down and crouched to his height. "Is there something wrong?" She went to pull his face too but he smacked her hand away.

"Yeah... you keep coming back." Mike continued to glare at the girl.

"You know. Ever since we first met, you seem to show a dislike towards me... why is that?"

"Because... you smell like blood." Nick looked at Mike in shock.

"Mike... she wouldn't... she wouldn't kill nobody." Nick tried to diffuse the situation.

"Come on Nick. Give her back that lien." Mike took the lien from his hand. "We don't need your blood money." Mike gave the girl back the lien.

"But... why?" Tears began to well up in Nick's eyes. He liked the girl because she was nice to him.

"Because taking that money is basically saying that we committed murder." Mike soon walked off. "And don't call her that... She's nobody's sister. Let's go."

Nick hugged the girl, who smiled and pinched his cheek before he ran off.

* * *

_**Present**_

'Golden eyes... I wonder.' Cinder smirked. "Mercury, Emerald ."

"Yes Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"We're going to infiltrate Beacon."

"From killers to students huh? What a transition." Mercury said.

* * *

Deep in the underground of Vale was an arena where warriors combat each other known as "Maximum".

"So... I guess you're staying longer than expected Sho?" Akakabuto said through the scroll.

"The money was right. So why not?" Shogun said. "Of course I sent your half for the job."

"I thought you wasn't going to ever to work with her again?" The bear faunus said. Raising an eyebrow in the process.

"I may not like how she move, but as long as the money is right, then so be it." Shogun said with a grin.

"Do be careful Sho. We don't need another mistake." Akakabuto touched his scarred eye as he said that.

"I'll cut her head off before she gets a chance to try anything." Shogun then heard an announcement. "OUR NEXT CONTEND-"

"Are you actually participating in one of those underground tournaments again?"

"Why not? It's exhilarating." Shogun grinned. "We'll talk later." He then turned off his scroll.

"AT 7'5, WEIGHING AT 320 POUNDS. THE GENOCIDER HIMSELF! SHOOOOOOGUUUUUUUUN!"

Shogun soon entered the arena. The crowd was cheering intensely at the faunus.

"WHO WILL WIN THIS BOUT?! WILL IT BE SHOGUN, OR BLUEMARINE?!" The other opponent, Wes Bluemarine was a middle aged man with a black karate gi.

"FIGHTERS READY?!" Shogun grinned, unleashing an aura at Wes, who was soon terrified. "AND FIG-" A devastating straight landed in Wes' face, sending him to a wall.

"Tch... should've used my left." Shogun said.

"AND IT SEEMS THAT MR. BLUMARINE WAS... KILLED!" The doctors pulled the body out of the wall. His face was completely caved in from the punch.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE OPPONENT WAS KILLED BY A SINGLE PUNCH! UNBELIEVABLE! " The crowd cheered as Shogun walked away.

'Honestly, that little girl was a better opponent.' Shogun said. He soon felt his scroll ringing. It was Roman.

"Where are you Shogun?" Torchwick asked.

"Unwinding."

"Please tell you you're not off killing people?" Roman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Out of mind out of sight."

"Meaning? "

"Where I'm at? Killing is allowed."

"Meaning it's illegal."

"So as long as it's not exposed. "

"Well should I require your assistance. Do show up." Roman said.

"If it wasn't for that amount I received, I'd tell you to go fuck yourself." He then hung up on Torchwick.

"Honestly, I need an opponent that will give me a good fight." Shogun sat back and took a breather.

* * *

_**Five years ago**_

Ever since leaving the White Fang. Shogun and Akakabuto decided to start their own group know as the Wild Fang. Their group were to be mercenaries who would form contracts with the highest bidder. Ranging from bodyguards to assassination, to full on war.

However, the Wild Fang was just starting off. Without the neccessary funds, they can't afford soldiers nor a proper headquarters.  
"The Wild Fang is in need of funding for soldiers and a base." Akakabuto said. He pulled his hair back to take a breather. "Hopefully this job would give us the jumpstart we need."

"How do we know if she's trustworthy?" Shogun said. "She's just a human."

"I believe you can trust in my words." A younger Cinder came from the shadows. "Even if I'm from a different race."

"Prove it. Because if not. I'll smash your head into the pavement." Shogun growled.

"Wire the money right now." Akakabuto threw Cinder his scroll. She pressed a few things on it and gave it back to the bear faunus.

"Woah..." Shogun was surprised by the amount they've recieved. "All of this for a simple job?"

"It must be more difficult than that if you're willing to give us this amount." Akakabuto said.

"Trust me. It's most definitely is." Cinder had a small smirk on her face as a younger Mercury and Emerald appeared behind her.

* * *

From the trees came a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor whose hood was up, riding on its back. The animal came forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle.

"Are you ok?" The hooded figure asked.

Despite the fact that a fully-grown Emerald was standing there, the rider dismounted from her steed and slowly approached the child, who looked up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl flinched in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulled out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air.

Emerald stood only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't, and the woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears.

Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, the woman ditched the cloak and pulled out her weapon, double crystal-headed staff and expanded it to its fullest length.

"Tch... guess it would take more than that."

(Dr. Stone OST: The Tsukasa Empire)

She then sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the woman's hand. She the twirled the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back.

"Mercury!"

Mercury jumped over the fence, landing on her staff as she forced him and a returning Emerald back with another gale.

Mercury simply leaps on a post and launched himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed.

With his artificial limbs, he continued to come forward through the fire and kick the woman on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and got ready to fight again when the woman gets up, head bowed until she looked up with orange energy pouring from her eyes.

"I guess I can't hold back against them." As winds erupt from her, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force. She then lifted off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time.

"Well... I see why the meteorologists tend to be wrong about those sunny days." Mercury joked.

"Focus Mercury!" Emerald growled.

Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight.

"When do we participate?" Shogun said.

"In due time gentlemen." Cinder said.

Akakabuto continued to stare at the woman who can unleash these strong winds without utilizing dust.

The two ambushers fired on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack.

The woman continued this assault until she sensed someone running towards her from behind. Her face set in determination, she summoned a fireball to launch at her third adversary, Cinder who managed to leap over the attack, slid across the ground, kicking up dirt. Placing her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating woman.

The woman is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looked up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment. She slowly realized what's happening as Mercury also shifted into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised.

Cinder attempted to slice her with the two blades, only to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead.

'_She's very persistent._' Cinder thought. '_Although with what's to come, I would be too._'

The two missed their initial attacks and got kicked for their efforts, but Mercury was able to land a blow on her, only for the woman to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connecting her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows.

"Perfect." Cinder grinned as she aimed her bow.

As the magic wielding woman managed to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away, she turned around and saw Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She felt the arrow in her chest, as her Aura disappearing entirely.

"My... aura." The woman soon fell to her hands and knees. Gasping for air from taking the blow.

Cinder and her partners slowly approached their target as she gets up from her hands and knees.

"Get back!" The woman's eyes soon began to glow a burning color. She then swiped at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away.

Mercury raced back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed woman. She suddenly turned back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame.

With all three of her opponents down, the mage grabbed her staff from the ground and used it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while.

"Normally... I wouldn't take a life." The injured woman said." But in this case..."

Emerald only had time to look up in fear before the woman began to glow. She raised her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain.

Eyes wide, the woman collapsed forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more.

"I guess even the Fall Maiden can drop her gaurd when she gets the upper hand." Cinder then dropped her weapon and walked forward, taking out a white glove as Mercury and Emerald force their defeated foe to her knees.

"You have something I want." Cinder said as she grinned. "And I'm going to take it."

The woman and Cinder met eye-to-eye before the she lifted up her now gloved hand towards the fall maiden, when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a small insect came out.

"Please don't..." the woman said. Begging in a whisper

The creature spat out a web of black, attaching to her face. When she looked up, she began screaming, as her one free eye began blazing. A final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, as The fall maiden closed her eye...

"I can feel it! The power of the fall maiden... it will soon be mine."

(**_God Eater OST: Rinne_**)

Then without warning, Cinder looked up and see someone running. A middle aged huntsman with short black hair and red eyes. As he swung his sword down on them, it was blocked by a huge warhammer.

"Qrow Branwen, I presume?" It was Akakabuto.

"Tch... so she had backup." Qrow swung his weapon at the bear faunus, who was able to block every strike. Qrow swung his blade in an arc, but was avoided.

Akakabuto soon jumped in the air, sending his hammer down towards the earth and sending a shockwave, but it was avoided.

"I can see why she paid that amount. Whatever it was she did to that girl... Must be the reason why you were following us." Akakabuto then started to transform into a large black bear with red eyes and a red tuft on its head.

"An Ursa?!" Qrow backed away.

The now transformed Akakabuto charged at the veteran huntsman. He swiped his claw at him, which he was able to avoid the strike but saw the ground now had three huge claw marks. He charged again. This time the attack connected, pushing him back.

"A transformation quirk... and a dangerous one at that." Qrow then transformed his scythe into a shotgun. Akakabuto charged again, but Qrow knew that he would do that. He jump up as he went to swipe at him. Aiming his weapon at the bear faunus face, he pulled the trigger. But was struck on the side and sent back.

"Aka!" Shogun roared. He watched as the transformed bear roared in agony. Blood was spilling profuse from his right eye. "Dammit! You know you don't have control of yourself in that form." Shogun ripped off his shirt and covered it over his ally's eye.

"Why are you two working with her?" Qrow asked.

"One thing about mercenaries, when we accept the job, we don't turn our backs on our client." Shogun then transformed his twin a glaive. Charging at The scythe wielder as they both clashed.

"Do you... have any idea what you two got yourselves into?!" Qrow growled.

"Doesn't matter... as long as we complete our job." The monkey faunus let out a roar, sending Qrow back with his weapon. The two swung their weapons at eachother in a flurry of strikes. Not missing a beat so that one does not hit the other.

'_This guy...'_

'_This bastard..._'

'_Is strong!_'

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald watched as the two clashed weapons.

"That's enough Shogun." Cinder soon entered the battle. "I shall end it here.  
Her right eye was now brimming with golden energy. As she raised her arms, embers were circling around her.

"Oh no..." Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow.

"Amber!" he got himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. He looked back and saw that the five were gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of the fall maiden.

"Dammit... this isn't good."

* * *

Back in the forest. Shogun could only stare as his friend was unconscious. Bandages wrapper around his right eye.

"You two served as great distractions." Cinder said to Shogun." Although what happened to your friend shouldn't had occurred." The monkey faunus then flew into a rage and started choking the golden eyed woman

"You knew... YOU KNEW!" Shogun tightened his grip upon her neck. "You nearly costed my partner his life. For... whatever the hell that was!"

He then threw Cinder across the the area. Mercury tried to kick the faunus, but soon saw his prosthetic leg sliced in half by the monkey faunus' glaive.

"Gah!" The silver hair assassin fell to the floor.

"I should kill all of you right here! Right now!" Shogun then picked up his glaive, ready to battle.

"Shogun!" Shogun turned to Akakabuto. Who was awake. "We made a creed to not attack our clients. No matter how the job goes."

"But your eye!"

"The money will make up for the loss." The bear faunus struggled to stand as he bowed at Cinder. "I apologize for my partner's actions."

Cinder can only hold her neck. "It's fine... it was my fault for not telling you two the exact reason. But yes. That was the fall maiden."

"Fall Maiden?" Akakabuto said with a surprised expression.

"Maidens are someone who can use the elements without dust as a medium. Although only a woman can become one."

"And since you did... what you did back there. You can perform those feats?"

"Somewhat... Thanks to Qrow Branwen's interference, I was only able to obtain half of her power. But... half is better than nothing." Cinder said. "And of course, I thank you two for your participation."

"Know this you bitch. We will never do work with you again." Shogun growled as he place Akakabuto's arm over his shoulder. Before walking away.

"In a sense. We both got what we wanted." Cinder soon summoned fire into her hand. Mercury and Emerald watched as she began laughing maniacally.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Said we would never work with her again." Shogun took a swig of liquor. "Tch... fate sure has a way with fucking with people."

Meanwhile, at the Wild Fang base. Akakabuto touched the scar where his right eye use to be. "It's been that long..." He then took out his scroll, turning it to a picture of when he and Shogun, alongside a few faunus were in front of their new base. "I'll give up an arm and a leg... so as long as we continue to prosper."

* * *

_**So yes, Shogun and Akakabuto participated in helping Cinder obtain half of the fall maiden's powers. Due to their inexperience, their first job, while successful to an extent, was a failure in their eyes. Anyways that was that for chapter 24. Be on the lookout for chapter 25.**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Reunion**

"We're reaching the landing point sir." The pilot said. A large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads fly by as they slowly lowers on the paths around Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda looked out the window as they watched the bullhead land.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin continued to look on as three more Bullheads fly in. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk." Come in."

Someone soon entered his office. He was a well dressed and clean shaven middle aged man. wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. He also had a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This man was James Ironwood.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said cordially.

"Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." Both he and Ozpin approached each other and shook hands as Glynda soon approached "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.

"Oh, James!" Glynda Gave a personable wave before dropping all the pleasantries. "I'll be outside." She then walked off.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said as He picked up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he spoke.."Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He then offered the cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produced a flask from his inside coat pocket and poured it into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walked around to his desk,with a kettle and a new mug in hand. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin took a drink and set down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Before he walked away, Ironwood stopped near the door and looked back at Ozpin. "About that one student you told me about. Do you mind if we sat down with them?"

"That depends on his temperament." Ozpin said. "If one goes, the other will definitely follow."

* * *

In the Beacon Academy library, teams JNPR and Nick were studying about history. However, Nick's mind was wondrring elsewhere.

"Guren... you're not paying attention." Pyrrha pouted in annoyance.

"Sorry Pyr... but it's just that... history is boring!" Nick placed his head into his arms. Groaning at the fact that he promised to show up to study.

"Guren, you promised me that you would be more attentive to your studies."

"Come on Pyr... it's history, it's not going anywhere." Nick looked at Team RWBY, mainly Ruby and Yang, who were setting up a board game.

"You can be such a child at times." Pyrrha sighed in defeat before patting Nick on his head. "Go on. I think you've studied enough anyway."

"Thanks Pyr." Nick hugged Pyr, whose face became red from the shock. "I promise I'll study harder tomorrow."

Pyrrah couldn't help but smile. "Guess I can't be mad at him."

"Can we go too?" Nora said. Batting her eyes fast to look as innocent as possible.

"No can do Nora. You definitely need to study." Ren said.

"Pyrrha, I feel that you give Nick more leeway than us." Jaune said.

"That's because they're besties for resties!" Nora said.

Pyrrah's face became red as she heard her. "It's... because he's been studying hard! So he deserves a break."

"That's not fair." Jaune muttered.

Kevin was reading a book about ways to impress girls. The title was "Picking Up Chicks For Dummies."

"You know. Reading about how to talk girls, and actually trying to talk to them are two different things." Mike said.

"Of course you would know that." Kevin closed the book.

"Let me guess? That weird girl from the docks on your mind?"

"Yeah. I just hope that she's alright." Kevin said as he sadly looked down. "Plus...I've been thinking about what to actually say should i run into her again."

"Kev, if you wanna learn from the master. All you gotta do is ask?"

"Ok then... what do I... say to her?" Kevin asked.

"Be confident. Go up to her... and ask her about her day. For example." Mike turned to Yang. "Hey babe, how is your day going?"

"Fine as always Mikey." Yang smiled at her boyfriend while she and Ruby were still setting up.

"She's your girlfriend, of course she's going to respond like that." Kevin huffed.

"And it works!" Mike said. "And don't forget the Icebreakers! Icebreakers are the best ways to pick up chicks."

"Well... if you say so." Kevin soon slumped back into his chair.

"Ten lien, he crash and burn." Torren, who was busy looking at a cookbook made by Rudolph Butterfield. "Oooo,definitely gonna make thg

"Come on Torren, have a little faith in our teammate." Nick soon walked up to them. "Even if said girl... is a weirdo."

"I see you finally got out of study jail." Kevin said back.

"Whatever." Nick soon walked towards team RWBY's table.

"Hey Nick!" Ruby was excited to see Nick.

"So, what are you guys playing?" Nick asked curiously.

"Remnant: the game." Yang said. "It's a card/army/strategy game about conquering the four kingdoms."

"Sounds kinda ironic." Nick said deadpanned expression. "Ok... explain the rules."

Ruby and Yang sat down to the explain rules of the game to the Ashura, who made sure to listen to every detail of the game.

"You can watch us play to get a better understanding of it." Ruby said.

And so, Nick watched as the Rose-Xialong siblings played a very intensive match.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby then pointed at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!

(_**Golden Kamuy OST: Desire to Destroy**_)

Ruby Rose (_**The Scarlet Reaper**_) _**VS**_ Yang Xiao Long (_**The Golden Dragon**_)

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby slammed a card on the table. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby made random noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang yelled as she pointed at her sister.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby gave a look of surprise as Yang was laughing arrogantly.

Yang then raised a card. "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!"

Ruby is visibly disturbed by what was about to happen as Yang slammed the card down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glared at each other. Nick continue to look at both girls. Wandering what's going to happen. Yang then rolled the dice. Surprisingly, rolling a seven.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby howled in agony.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

Jaune was tried to stare at the game, but Pyrrha cleared her throat, causing the blonde knight to look back at his textbook.

"Unfair..." he muttered.

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

Nick continued to look at both girls as they kept on with their banter.

"Have you no heart? Nooo!" Ruby collapsed on the table, groaning.

"So... are the dramatics... part of the game?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Only when it involves Ruby." Yang said.

"Nick... avenge me!" Ruby clung to the Ashura as he only looked on with a confused look on his face.

"Well since I'm such an advanced player. I'd wipe the floor with you." Yang said with smug. "How about Weiss?"

"Princess probably never played a card game that didn't involve kings, queens, and jacks." Mike soon walked towards the group.

"I have so!" Weiss yelled.

"How about I take over for you Yang?" Mike said as he sat down.

"Do you know how to play Mike?" Ruby asked quzzically.

"Learn as you go." Mike said with a grin.

"Learn as you go." Nick said mockingly. "Well we'll see how that goes when I kick your ass in this game."

"Less talking, more battling!" Mike said.

* * *

Ten minutes into the game. Nick was surprisingly winning the match. Kev and Torren were watching alongside the three members of team RWBY.

"And with Resourceful Raider on the field, I can now you can take your discarded Air Fleet!"

"Ooooo!" Kevin said with shock. "Now what are you going to do Mike?"

"Wow... Nicky has really gotten good in only ten minutes." Yang said.

"I then activate Sandstorm, alongside Desert Scavenge!" Nick placed the two cards on the table. " And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, i can use Sandstorm to disable your ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate your kingdom!"

Mike can only smirk as he watch Nick going all out.

"Come on Nick! You can do it!" Ruby yelled.

'I'm close... with this, I'll have three move left until I conquer the planet!' Nick thought. "So.. you finally came to you senses and decided to reach out to dispair?" He soon had a grin on his face.

"He's close... he's close to winning." Ruby was excited for Nick. This might be the first time he'll actually win a game.

(_**Yu-gi-oh: Duel Monsters: Sound Duel 1: Sealed Power**_)

"Not quite." Mike's smirk of confidence have not faded as he picked up a card. "For I activate my trap card."

Everybody was shocked by what they saw. Even Nick, whose facade of confidence soon shattered. "Wh... what?!"

"I now activate the trap card, "Murderous Horde of Grimm!"

"Impossible?! You're saying... you're saying you performed a miracle?!" Nick back away in shock.

"Goodbye! VACUO! Mike soon laughed as Nick covered his face. As if he was hit by a blinding light.

"Woah... Nick... lost?" Ruby said in shocked.

"And he was so close." Kevin said in shock.

"Damn." Torren added.

"No matter how strong your cards are, without heart it's meaninless." Mike said. "When you link your heart to the cards, miracles can happen... or something like that."

Nick flipped the table over in annoyance.

"Nick?" Ruby said.

"Stupid game." Nick pouted and crossed his arms in anger.

"Annnd, there it goes." Kevin said with a deadpanned expression.

Twenty minutes after. Mike wiped the floor with Kevin, Weiss and Torren.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried out.

Ruby hopped into Weiss' lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Both girls embraces each other as tears fell down.

"One day Mike, I will win." Kevin huffed.

"Of course you will." Mike said with a smirk. "Ok! Whose next to face the God of War?"

"Blake! You're up!" Yang said to the feline faunus.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?"

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!"

"Right."

(_**Dr. Stone OST: Yeah, My Teams Amazing!**_)

Jaune soon approached the table. Finally free from study jail. "Hey guys! Can I play?"

"I dont know, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Yang added.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune raised his fist as he said that.

"By who? Your mother?' Weiss said with snark.

"I have taught you well, Weiss." Kevin said.

"A-and Pyrrha!"

"I bet she said alot of things huh?" Nick muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"... nothing."

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn! Unlike Nick, I had to stay and actually study!" Jaune pleaded.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss turned her head. Not moving an inch.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha dashed over and slapped a hand over Jaune's mouth. "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

"Way to keep a secret Jaune." Nick said. "Don't know what the hell she sees in you.."

"Is... everything Ok Nick? " Jaune said. "I... notice that you've been..."

"I'm fine Jaune." Nick said. "You just need to keep your mouth shut about that."

Everybody looked at Blake, who was obviously annoyed that her secret is out.

"Right. That. Well, enjoy your battle." Jaune bowed and walked off.

"'Sup losers". Sun walked towards the group's table, holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

"Come again?!" All of team KNTM gave the monkey faunus a death glare.

"I... was kidding." Sun began to laughed nervously.

"Play nice boys." Yang said.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said.

"Fellas, Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Mike calls you princess." Kevin said. Not knowing that he was saying it as a way to demean her.

"Which I can tolerate." Weiss said.

"Being that we had that food fight. I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun waved his hands to his blue haired companion.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired teen said.

"Thank you!" Ren yelled.

"Already losing cool points in my book." Mike said.

"I... I can be cool!" He said.

"Saying it, and being it are two different things." Mike said.

"Yeah man! Don't be such a nerd." Sun said.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "_Intellectual_", okay? Thank you... by the way? I'm Neptune." The now named Neptune introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune then Approached Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel?"

"Um, I'm Weiss." The ice queen's face became a light shade of pink.

"Holy crap. That actually work?! " Team KNTM said in shock.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune yelled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Weiss shook Neptune's hand, to which he kissed the top of. Causing her skin to change a light shade of pink.

Soon Glynda entered the library. "Michael, Ozpin wishes to have a word with you."

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Mike raised his hands up in the air. "It was Kev!"

"Great, throw me under the bus, asshole." Kevin muttered.

"It's about something else... Michael." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. Not even wanting to know what he did.

"Oh... Sure thing Ms. Goodwitch." Mike soon stood up.

"Nicholas, you're free to come also." Glynda said. "This just as much involves you as it does him."

"Fine by me." Nick stood up. "I might have a clue as to what's this about."

"You sure? You can try to redeem yourself in some Remnant?" Kevin said.

"Nah, I'm good." Nick and Mike soon walked off with Glynda. "Don't wait up."

* * *

"So.. I'm gonna take a guess and say that this meeting is in regards to my semblance?" Mike asked as they took the elevator up to Ozpin's office.

"As you know. Transformation semblance are rare types of semblances that not many can come upon." Nick and Mike continue to stare forward.

"However. Yours is a.. extremely rare case."

As they entered the office, they saw Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Boys, this is General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Fleet. He's also the headmaster of Atlas Academy." Ozpin introduced Ironwood, who stood up from the chair.

"Greetings boys." Ironwood stood up with his hand out, but was surprised by the Bell brothers snickering.

"Is... something funny?" He asked.

"Yyyy... your name... Iron... wood!" Mike soon soon busted out laughing while Nick was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Just like Qrow." He muttered.

"Bell brothers!" They soon turned to Glynda, who was glaring at them. "Please show the General some respect."

"Oooooh..." Mike soon had a devious smile. "So is that like your real last name? Or is that something Ms. Goodwi -" Nick was then sent through a wall.

"Well now... I must be use to Nicholas back talking me." Glynda pushed her glasses to her face. "My apologies."

"Stupid... Cow!" Nick got up on his feet.

"I'm going to assume that he's the problem child you mentioned earlier, Glynda?" Ironwood asked.

"When he wants to be."

"Since we are done with the introductions. How about we get to the real reason everybody is here?" Ozpin soon diverted his attention to Mike. "Michael, would you care to show us your semblance?"

"Well damn, no dinner before a performance Ozpin?" Mike said with a smirk. "We're gonna have to do it somewhere private though."

"I might have a place." Ozpin soon stood up and alognside the others got into an elevator. Taking them all to an underground area.

"Wow...never would've thought something like this would be here." Mike said.

A few minutes later, the five of them were in an underground area.

"Whenever you're ready Michael." Ozpin said.

A crimson aura soon enveloped the God of War. "Dragon Installation!" Sudden aura exploded from his body.

Above ground, the massive amount of aura being released felt like an earthquake.

"Wh... what the?" Blake stumbled.

"What is that?!" Pyrrha said.

"Is it an... earthquake?!" Weiss said.

Kevin fell on the floor. "Holy crap!"

"Save yourselves!" Jaune jumped to floor.

After the explosion a red dragon like humanoid appeared. Soulless white eyes staring at the four attendees.

"So that's his semblance." Ozpin couldn't believe it. While he did see it through his cameras, witnessing it in person was a completely different feeling. '_For some reason...this aura feels familiar_.'

"So... what do you want me... to do exactly?" Mike asked.

"What you did in the forest. Would you care to do that again?" Ozpin said.

"Sure." Mike began charging blue fire in his hand, while it wasn't as large as the previous one, it was still deadly. "Tyrant Rave!" He threw the blue fireball, creating an explosion.

"My word... a boy with the power of a maiden..." Ironwood was completely surprised.

"Excuse me?!" Mike said in shock. His lack of facial features would say otherwise, but he was angered by the comment. "Maiden?! Glynda, get your boyfriend!'

"What he had meant to say...was that your powers are comparable to that of a maiden." Glynda was still shocked by what she saw.

"Oh... so... what's a maiden?" Mike asked.

"How about we fill you boys in?" Ozpin said.

A few minutes later, Ozpin explained to the boys about the four maidens. Each one named after a season, and is capable of accessing the elements without the need of dust.

"That sounds like a fairy tale." Nick said.

"But you just witnessed your brother use fire, without fire dust." Glynda said. "I know this is not your first time seeing it. But doesn't that raise any alarms in your head as to how he's using fire without any dust?"

"Well...he had his...weapons on him." Nick then remembered that Mike wasn't wearing Teo Teskator the entire time. "Ok...I can see your point."

"If you don't mind me asking, who unlocked your aura?" Ironwood asked.

"I don't know, it was some lady wearing some weird mask." Mike said. He then deactivated Dragon Installation. "I was on the verge of death, so she unlocked it so that I can heal faster."

"A woman... wearing a mask?" Glynda asked.

"Could it had possibly been a maiden?" Ozpin said.

"How the hell would I know?"

"And what say of you, Nicholas?" Glynda asked.

"I... already had my aura unlocked." Nick said.

"Before your brother?" Glynda said.

"Apparently."

"And you don't remember who unlocked it?"

"Of course not. I never ran into someone who can unlock aura." Nick said. "I didn't even know what aura was until after Mike got his unlocked."

Glynda, Ozpin, and Ironwood stared at each other. "I think we spoke enough about it "

"Wait so that's it?" Mike said.

"Thank you for humoring us Michael." Ironwood said.

"Yeah whatever." Mike and Nick proceeded to leave the area.

"Bell brothers?" They both looked at Ozpin. "Please do your best to keep what happened...and what was talked about between us."

"Especially you Michael." Glynda said.

"Fine."

The bell brothers went to the elevator and got on. Taking it up to above ground.

"Things... are not adding up." Ozpin said. "So far, he's only shown to use fire magic."

"Is that something to shown concern about?" Ironwood asked. "You can tell he doesn't access that state alot."

"But still, he should be able to use the elements without any difficulty." Glynda said.

"One with power equal to that of a maiden... another who possibly had aura their entire life?" Ozpin continued to muse about this sudden revelation.

"Do you suspect Nicholas to also wield powers of a maiden?" Ironwood said.

"So far, no. And apparently he never unlocked his semblance." Ozpin said.

"Could it be that exposed aura from an inexperienced maiden seep into someone?" Glynda wondered.

"As said before, Nicholas didn't even know he had aura until after Mike had his unlocked."

"There's more to this...than what we know as of now." Ironwood said.

'_Maybe I'm wrong. But...what if...my assumption proves to be correct?_' Ozpin glared at the elevator.

* * *

"So do you beleove in all that crap they were spouting?" Nick asked Mike.

"I don't know. I mean, it would explain me being able to use fire without dust." Mike said. "And about that lady from then. What if she's one of those maidens that they were talking about?"

"I looked up the definition of maiden. And she's definitely not one." Nick said. "Monster is more of a way to describe her than anything."

As soon as the two got off from the elevator, they saw Ruby, who appeared to be waiting for them and holding in to the Remant board game.

"Hey Ruby." Mike said. "Whatcha doing up here?"

"Oh! I forgot my game in the cafeteria. Then I thought...maybe I can just...wait around?"

Mike knew exactly what was going on. "Crap! I forgot... something in the cafeteria... I'll see you guys later." He dashed off, leaving the Ashura and the silver eyed girl to themselves.

"The hell could he forget?" Nick muttered. "Anyways, let's go."

As Nick and Ruby walked through the hallway, silver eyed girl was taking quick glances at him.

"So... how did the game go?" Nick asked. Startling her a bit

"Oh! Uh...well, Sun's friend beat Yang! You should've seen it!"

"Did he now? Maybe he really is a nerd."

"She even flipped the table like you did when you lost."

"Do you have to compare her raging towards mines?" Nick said in an deadpanned tone.

"It just shows how competitive you are." Ruby was smiling at Nick. Although it seemed that she was trying to say something. "Hey... uh.. Nick?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Um... are you... free this weekend?" Nick took noticed of Ruby's face. She was extremely red.

"Yeah? Why, what's up?"

"Well I-" a shoulder bumped into Ruby's, causing her to fall. "Ow..."

"Hey!" Nick turned around to grab the person responsible. It was none other than Mercury, who was wearing a uniform that was foreign to him.

"Whoops! My bad man!" Mercury smiled. As he proceeded to walk off, he noticed that Nick's grip continued to tighten.

"Apologize to her." Nick continue to glare at the assassin.

"What? A "my bad" doesn't suffice?"

Nick let the silver haired teen's shoulder go. He got into a fighting stance.

"You know, the festival is like months away right?" Mercury also got into a stance.

Nick took noticed of the fighting style. His upper body was leaning back. Allowing his leg to lead. '_He definitely fights using kicks_.'

Ruby continued to look on as the two glared at each other.

"Nick. It's ok. He apologized." She said. Trying to deter him from fighting the silver haired teen.

"There's...something off about you." Nick said.

"Well... not everyone has to be from the "Inside" to see that something is off about someone."

With a burst of speed, the two then clashed kicks, creating a small shockwave.

'_What is this feeling? It... doesn't feel like bone._' Nick then glared at the student. "Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say, someone knows a bit about you." Mercury smiled at the Ashura. Each one maintained their kick, trying to push the other back.

"Mercury!" Mercury turned his head, as Nick swept him off his grounded leg. He was able to get on top of him, placing a fist near his face.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled.

(_**Dr. Stone OST: Gen'z Mood**_)

"I would like to apologize for my teammate's actions." Nick lifted his head up, his golden eyes widened a bit at the owner of the voice. Time had stopped around the two as he continued to look. She had on the same uniform as her fallen comrade. Long black hair, and golden eyes that glistened right alongside Nick's as they made eye contact. "Mercury can be... a bit jumpy."

Mercury slid back and flipped backwards towards his "partner". "Gotta hand it to you, you're pretty good." He wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

"Starting fights now?" Cinder looked at Mercury. Although from his stand, he know she was threatening him.

Nick continued to look at the girl. It was a look of familiarity.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Emerald said.

Cinder walked up to Nick. '_My... how've you grown_.' She went and pinched his cheek, shocking Ruby.

'_No way! Nick has never let anybody touch his face! Not even Yang_!' Ruby couldn't believe it.

"You... look... familiar." Nick said in a soft tone. Surprising Ruby even more.

"I get that alot." Cinder then smirked. "We were looking for our dorms, and ended up getting lost. Care to be of assistance?"

"Oh! I can help!" Ruby elected herself. "The visitors actually happen to have their own dormitory!"

"Really now?" Cinder said in a fake surprised tone. "I guess... we got turned around."

"I can send you the directions to your scroll." Cinder handed Ruby her scroll, placing the location marker on the visitor dorm.

"There! That way, should you ever get lost again, you can just use that." Ruby gave the three a friendly smile.

"Thank you umm.."

"It's Ruby." Ruby said with a smile. "Ruby Rose."

"How about curly top over there?" Mercury pointed towards Nick, who in return, gave him a menacing glare.

"None of your damn..." Ruby puffed her cheeks at Nick. "Nick. I'm Guessing you're... Mercury?"

"You bet curly top." Nick couldn't help but glare at the smart ass.

"Emerald."

"You can call me Cinder." Cinder pinched Nick's cheek once again. "Hopefully, we'll meet again... Nick." The three of them soon walked off.

"Welcome to Beacon!" Ruby yelled out.

"Come on Ruby." Nick walked off, with Ruby right behind him.

'That girl...' he muttered to himself. 'Why does she look... so familiar?'

"Hey Nick?" Nick broke out of his distraction and turned to Ruby. "Did you know her?"

"She...looked like someone I knew from a long time ago." Nick said. "But...it can't be?"

"Well I guess that's why she pinched you face with you putting up a fight, huh?"

"She...did?" Nick soon felt his face. Think back to the prostitute who use to do the same thing. "For some reason... it... felt right."

* * *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were walking to the visitor dorm.

"I'm guessing you know him on a more "personal" level huh?" Mercury said.

"Cinder doesn't need to tell you who she knows!" Emerald said.

"It's alright." Cinder stopped. "We have...history together. Spanning back many years ago. Although I'm quite surprised that his _brother_ is not around."

"His brother?" Emerald said.

"He was always distrusting of me. Which he was right to be."

"Looks like it's going to be a hell of a reunion huh?" Mercury said with a smirk.

"Indeed it will be."

* * *

_**Finally. Chapter 25 is complete. The next chapter is Mike versus Yang. And yeah, Nick surprisingly let Cinder pinch his cheeks! Which is quite shocking due to the fact that nobody has ever been able to pinch his face. Anyways, be on the look out for Chapter 26.**_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Battle Tendency**

Today's combat training class was a surprise for everyone. Today, Torren was battling against Nora.

"You know... I kinda wanted to know how does he fight?" Jaune said.

"Well one things for certain. We know that he can throw a hell of a punch." Yang said. Reminding them of the time he sent one of Cardin's teammates flyingbwith one punch.

"That's right, you guys weren't deep in the forest with us." Mike said.

"He's strong. I would definitely want to fight him." Nick said with a small smile.

"You do know that this is "Combat Training" right?" Weiss said. "I swear, you might be the only person here that takes this class very seriously."

"And you don't?" Nick said raising an eyebrow. "I noticed that all of team RWBY have not once nominated themselves to participate." Nick soon had a smug smile on his face. "That says alot about you."

"That's... not true." Ruby said as she looked down in shame

"Well Goodwitch said that there's three sessions. Better hope you get picked." Nick added.

"I shouldn't have to explain the rules since we did this multiple times, right?" Glynda said to both combatants.

"Nah. We understand." Torren said.

"Clear as day!" Nora added.

"Good. Now! Fighters ready?!" Both fighters nodded in agreement. "And FIGHT!"

Torren Grant (_**The Destroyer**_) VS Nora Valkyrie (_**The Mad Queen**_)

(_**Drifters OST Red: Another Dimension**_)

Torren and Nora both clashed weapons.

"That's a big sword! I almost thought it was a frying pan! Would you ever want to cook using your sword as a frying pan?" Nora said.

"Really? I mean I love cooking but come on. This thing's basically an heirloom." Torren pressed the switch on his hilt. Causing the engine on the top of his blade to ignite. Pushing Nora back with the force of his weapon.

"Oh wow! He has a engine sword!" Ruby was excited to see Torren's weapon.

Nora backed away, transforming her hammer into a grenade launcher. "Boom! Boom! Boom!" She let off numerous grenades. Torren was able dodge the pink consecutive explosions.

"For a big guy, he's somewhat nimble." Yang said.

"It's amazing how he's able to move with that heavy sword." Pyrrha said. "It looks like a slab of iron more than anything."

"I think he mentioned it being his old man's weapon." Nick said.

"So it's like me and my ancestor's sword huh?" Jaune smiled at hearing that.

"Dammit... she's not letting up huh?" Torren stopped as he saw Nora reloading. He then lifted his sword up. Pressing the hilt to ignite the engine again, he slammed it down with great force, shattering the ground beneath him and creating a smokescreen.

"What is he doing?" Weiss said.

"Creating a smokescreen." Mike said. "Nora won't be able to see him with the smoke in the way."

Nora then began to carefully observe the smoke. She waited for it to disperse. Once it did however, there was no sight of him.

"Woah! He's gone!" Sun was surprised by how a big guy like Torren suddenly dissapear.

"Little do they know." Mike looked up and saw Torren in the air, activating the engine on his sword to increase the force. Nora wasn't able to react quick enough as Torren slammed his weapon against her.

Torren raised his sword up in the air. "Speacial Technique: Grimm Thrashing" And began swinging his sword in a flurry against Nora.

"Woah! Look at how fast he's swinging that sword!" Ruby said with shock.

"There's nowhere to run." Mike said. "Nora would have to bare the onslaught while her aura gets chipped away, or find a way out of that."

"There is a way for her." Ren said surprising Mike with his response.

Nora held Magnild to her face, blocking the heavy strikes so that to not lose any more aura. She dug into her pocket with her free hand, taking out a dust capsule and breaking it.

"This is the final blow!" As Torren was about to land his attack, he was sent flying across the arena. "Woah..."

Electricity dance around Nora as she stood up. Gripping her weapon, Magnild, she had a huge grin on her face.

"She can use electricity too?!" Kevin stood up in shock.

"Not exactly." Ren said. "She has to use electric dust as a catalyst in order to activate it."

"So If I was to make a guess. Her semblance gives her a huge boost in physical abilities?" Nick said.

"Exactly."

"Well, she's not the only one with an ace up their sleeve." Mike said with a smile. Nick and Kev knew exactly what he meant.

"Damn... and here I thought this was going to be an easy match." Steam started to emit from out of Torren's body.

"What is that?" Jaune said.

"Torren's semblance." Mike said.

"What exactly does it do?" Weiss asked.

"It's like...his aura increases his metabolism. Then uses that to boost his physical abilities." Kevin said.

'_So their semblances are similar_.' Ren thought.

Torren and Nora continued to clash. This time at speeds that was impossible to keep up with.

'_I got about two minutes until I run out.'_ Torren gritted his teeth. 'I knew I should've eaten before the match!'

Nora quickly backed away and transformed her hammer back into a grenade launcher.

"Shit!" Torren rolled out of the way to avoid the explosion. He transformed his sword into a rocket launcher. Torren then put a fire dust cartridge into the top of his weapon.

"Eat this!" The single flaming rocket and Nora's multiple grenades clashed. Creating a massive explosion.

"Nora's really giving it her all." Jaune said.

"Gotta give it to her." Nick said. "She's not bad."

Nora launched herself into the air. She then tried to smash Torren's head in with Magnild. Using the weight of her hammer, she contined to slam awayat him.

"Torren's pretty good himself." Weiss said. "Shame that he wants to only be a chef. Even though he is good at it."

"Come on Torren!" Mike yelled.

"Come on Nora!"

Everybody turned their head to see Ren. Amazed to hear his voice go up an ovtave.

"Savage Tornado!" Torren started spinning rapidly by igniting the engine. Charging forward at the hyperactive girl.

Nora continued to launch her grenades. But it had no effect as the spinning deflect the miniature bombs. The sword finally connected, striking Nora on her side.

"Gah!" The force of the attack sent her flying to a wall.

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

"That was quite the attack." Pyrrha said.

"He brute forced his way into a victory." Blake said.

Nora soon got out from the wall. Ready to continue the fight.

"That's enough! Match over!" Glynda yelled.

"But Ms. Goodwitch! I can still fight!" Nora yelled. However, Glynda pointed at her meter, which was in the red.

"You put up a good fight, utilizing not only the range of your weapon. But the use of your semblance to keep up with Mr. Grant. You should be proud." Nora hung her head.

"Hey Nora!" Nora looked up dejectedly. "How about I make you a batch of pancakes?" Torren walked up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"No syrup." She said while pouting.

"No syrup." Torren said with a smile.

"What showmanship." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"A certain someone can learn from that." Weiss said.

"Screw you Weiss." Nick said with a huff.

"Unfortunately we now only have enough time for one more match. So I will begin the randomizer." Glynda activated the randomizer. It landed on Mike.

"Oh look! I'm up!" Mike said with a smile.

'_Please don't let me go up against him_.' Nearly everybody in the auditorium was thinking.

"You can sense the fear in the room." Blake said.

However, the randomizer then landed on Yang's picture.

"Well now? Looks like I'm up." Yang placed her fists together.

"For a minute, I thought it was going to land on Nick." Jaune said.

"We would need a whole school if we were to fight." Nick said.

"Of course you would." Weiss said with snark.

"You sure Yang? I know he's your boyfriend... but-" Blake said.

"No need to worry. I don't want Mikey to hold back for a reason like that."

"Would both fighters please enter the arena?"

"Well now? I didn't think the God of War would be the first fight I see?" Nick turned his head and to his surprise. It was Cinder, alongside Mercury and Emerald.

"Woah! She's hot!" Kev said. He then looked at Emerald, who cringed with disgust.

"Hi Cinder!" Ruby said. "Were you able to find the dorm?"

"Yes. Thanks to you...and Nick." Cinder went and pinched the Ashura's cheek, causing everybody to look in shock.

"Holy Crap!" Kevin stared in disbelief. "She did what no girl could do!"

Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, her left eye twitched a bit.

"Hey Pyrrha? Are you ok?" Jaune asked.

"Im... I'm fine Jaune." Pyrrha soon regained her composure.

"What's so special about pinching someone's cheeks?" Mercury said.

"We've made a bet to see who could do it." Kev said.

"Which of course I won. So pay up!" Kev dug into his pocket in anger and gave Torren some lien.

"How do you know about my brother?" Nick asked.

"I heard some of the students talking about him. Mainly girls." Cinder soon returned her glance towards the two fighters.

"Yang's gonna flip when she finds out that somebody did what she couldn't." Ruby said.

Cinder proceeded to look at Mike. Surprised to see that such an unruly boy grew up to be a fine man. 'If I was a few years younger.'

"Please remember the rules you two." Glynda said to the couple. "Now then, fighters ready?!" Both contestants nodded in acknowledgment. "And FIGHT!"

Michael Bell (_**The God of War**_)_** VS**_ Yang Xiao Long (_**The Golden Dragon**_)

(_**Magi: Adventure of Sinbad OST: Showdown**_)

Mike took some fire dust and placed it into his gauntlets and greaves as Yang charged towards him. She started the battle by throwing multiple hooks at the God of War. However, he was able to redirect every single attack. With perfect timing, he pushed her elbow, causing her to spin around.

"Hey... isn't that?" Jaune said with a baffled expression.

"Huh? What is it Jaune? " Pyrrha asked

"That looked like the same move that Nick did to Cardin's friends... what was it called again? Shi... sheen..."

"Shidare Yanagi." Nick said.

"What exactly does it do?" Weiss asked.

"From the look of it. I'd say it redirects the flow of the attack." Blake said.

"So you do share moves!" Ruby said.

"Of course." Nick continued to observe Yang as got back up on her feet. '_Her fighting style isn't bad. But it's definitely not perfect either._'

Yang the launched a few shotgun shells towards her boyfriend. Mike effortlessly maneuvered through them. He then sent an flaming palm strike to her face. He once again swept her off her feet. Yang closed in throwing hooks while sending bullets at Mike. Who easily redirected each strike.

"To think that even Yang is having a hard time." Ruby continued to look. "And she learned how to fight from our dad."

"Did she now?" Nick said. "I think you mentioned that he knew the one inch punch?"

"Yeah! Yours was exactly like his!" Ruby said.

Mike dashed towards the blonde brawler, weaving the two more of her shotgun punches. He then delivered a knee towards her jaw, sending her flying.

"Oooo, that's gotta hurt." Kevin felt his chin.

'_Dammit... I can't land a hit on him._' Yang rubbed her chin. She went back to rushing at the God of War. Trying to land a hit on him, but failed to do so. Mike landed a few blazing jabs towards her face, before landing a spinning heel kick full of flames. Sending her spiraling towards the ground. '_It's like he's... TOYING WITH ME!_'

As soon as Yang got up, she glared at the Mike. Her eyes soon went from lilac to blood red. Mike took notice of her eyes changing color. Yang once again charged forth and threw a right straight. But soon realized she was flipped in the air. Mike the kicked the golden dragon in her back, sending her flying.

Yang was able redirect herself back to her feet by launching shotgun bullets towards the ground.

"Say Nick, were you ever able to beat Mike?" Blake asked.

Nick didn't answer the question. He instead ignore it and continued to watch the fight.

"Okay..." Blake said. A bit annoyed that he refused to amswer her question.

"Chrome was able to defeat the entire student body in Sanctum. If his academics were as good as his combat skills, he'd be at the top of the class." Pyrrha said. "It was a void that was hard to fill once he left."

"Yeah...those poor girls." Nick muttered.

"Fade's pretty good." Mercury said." Between curly top and him, I can't decide on who's better."

"Keep calling me curly top and you won't have to worry about that." Nick said while glaring at him.

"Stop provoking people Mercury." Emerald growled.

"He is quite skilled." Cinder said. "Although...there's something I'm more interested in seeing."

Yang continued to charge at Mike, throwing many straights and hooks. Mike ducked low and delivered an uppercut to her stomach. Yang wheezed at the impact as Mike back away. She was becoming even more agitated.

"You know, not once you threw a kick." Mike said with a smirk. "I mean, youre punches is good, hell I'd be in trouble if i didn't deflect them. But if you don't mix it up in between, you'll become too predictable." He then saw Yang, who was extremely livid. Hair began to glow a radiant gold.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Yang charged at Mike again. Throwing another right straight. She would realize that it did not connect as Mike's fist overlapped her arm, connecting to her face.

"A... A cross counter?" Pyrrha was shocked.

"And it connected perfect with her jaw." Kevin said.

"He's too good." Weiss said. "If Yang can't land a single punch. I don't think any of us can."

The counter caused Yang's brain to rattle a bit. Even with aura, she felt that attack. As she stumbled around, Mike delivered a blazing crescent moon kick to her head, causing it to bounce off the ground.

"And I thought Jaune versus Cardin was one sided." Kevin said.

"Kev... shut up." Kev looked at Nick, who was looking at Ruby. She could only watch, as her sister was fighting what was basically considered a losing battle.

"He's really not giving it his all." Blake said. "Yang won't be too happy about that."

"I think we all can see that she's not." Torren said.

Glynda looked at the aura meters of the two. Mike's was still in the green, while Yang was in the yellow orange.

"You know what's your problem?" Mike said to Yang. "You rely too much on your anger. You get hit, you get angry. And I think that has something to do putting too much stock into your semblance... right?"

Yang struggled to get up. Wiping the blood from her mouth, she increased her aura output. "STOP HOLDING BACK MICHAEL!" She roared. She punched the ground, creating a huge crater.

"And there it is." He muttered.

"Woah...you can feel the power emotting from her." Kevin said.

"That's because she finally activated her semblance." Ruby said.

"What exactly does it do?" Nick asked.

"The more damage she takes, the stronger she becomes."

"But... it's a double edged sword." Nick said. "If she was to take a life ending attack, then there would be no semblance to activate."

_'This is nothing. I'll just redirect her strike._' Mike thought to himself. As she dashed towards Mike to throw her punch, he realized too late that he couldn't, and soon was struck in the face.

'_Damn! Ok... maybe I was a bit unaware of the power output of that punch_.' The force of the punch sent him flying. He was able to back flip back to his feet.

"That took a huge amount of aura from him." Blake said, as she looked at Mike's meter.

"Whoa! It went from green to orange!" Jaune said with shock.

"If he takes one more of those, that'll be it." Nick said. "That's what he gets for being too cocky."

"Damn... that was quite the punch." Mike said with a grin. Rubbing the left side of his face. "Gotta hand it to ya babe, not even Nick was able to land a hit on me."

"Do you think this is funny?" Mike had a confused look on his face.

"Do you think, that me giving it my all is a big damn joke to you?!" Yang lifted up her head. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yang it's only combat training..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DON'T SEE NICK HOLDING BACK WHEN HE'S FIGHTING?! SO WHY ARE YOU DOING SO TOWARDS ME?!" Yang was seething with anger. "STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

(_**Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST: Soldier Ants**_)

Mike hung his head down. "You want me to give it my all?" Mike was soon enveloped in a crimson aura. Suddenly the room felt hot.

"That aura..." Pyrrha said. "Guren, did Chrome... ever awaken his semblance?"

"Yeah..." Nick knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Dragon Installation!" A huge explosion of aura burst through the arena. The dust caused the students to cover themselves. The result of that explosion shocked everybody in the room.

"Holy... shit."

"That's his... semblance?"

"Badass."

"Wish we would've met him in the forest."

"That's... so... COOL!" Ruby was ecstatic. "So that's a transformation semblance? !"

"I know right?!" Even Kevin couldn't help but be amazed.

"What an aura..." Blake soon realized the reason behind that aura he unleashes from time to time.

"That's Chrome's semblance?" Pyrrha couldn't believe it. "You can just feel the power emanating from him."

"So... you said not to hold back right?" Mike pulled his fist back. Blue and red flames enveloped his entire right arm. '_Twenty should do_.'

"That's all I want from you." Yang also did the same.

"Pyroclasm!" At blinding speeds, he and Yang clashed. Creating a huge shockwave of flames.

"What power!" Everybody covered themsleves as dust sprung up from the clash.

Once the smoke disappeared, they saw that Mike was still standing, to normal. On Yang's side, a giant hole that lead outside was available for everyone to see.

"Shit... Yang!" Mike freaked out and ran outside the hole.

"Combat training is done for the day!" Glynda yelled. Nick and the others ran out to the outside.

'So that was his power. Incredible. A semblance like his is extremely rare to come by.' What Cinfer just saw placed ahuge grin across her face.

"Let me guess? You like him huh?" Mercury said. Cinder glared at him. Waiting for him to say one more wisecrack.

"I think we saw enough for today." Cinder soon walked off, with Mercury and Emerald in tow.

Mike ran outside and saw Yang, who was covered in burn marks.

"Yang!" Mike held her head up. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Yang started coughing. Gasping for air. "M... Mikey..."

"Dammit! I'm... I'm sorry." Mike had his head down. Yang weakly placed her hand on his face.

"Don't... be... I'm just happy... that you took me seriously." Yang had a weak smile on her face.

"Damn idiot..." Mike had a grin on his face.

"Mike!" The God of War turned his head to see Nick and the others running towards him.

"Yang!" Ruby ran to her sister. "Is she..."

"She's fine... thank goodness." Mike said.

"Michael, a word?" Mike looked up and saw Glynda standing over him.

Mike gently place Yang's head down and walked towards Glynda.

"We should had forbid you from using a semblance as powerful as that. You could easoly kill one of your peers if not careful." Glynda said to him.

"I know..." Mike turned his head towards Yang's direction. "Honestly, if I had used one hundred percent. She wouldn't had been the only casualty."

"Wait... one hundred?" Glynda was surprised by that. "Just how much did you use?"

"Twenty."

Glynda couldn't believe her ears. If that was twenty percent. Then what would've happened should he actually attacked at full power? "Michael, I'm forbidding you from using that semblance in Tournament based battles. Only should your life be in danger."

"Noted."

"At least you follow directions better than Nicholas." Glynda said with a small smile.

* * *

A few hours later Yang woke up in the infirmary. She saw that Mike was sitting besides her.

"Hey sleepy head." Mike said with a smile. "Ruby and them stopped by to check up on you."

"Hey Mikey." Yang said. "I'm... sorry. For yelling at you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Mike said." If I would've held back, you wouldn't be in here."

"But you didn't in the end though. Which made me happy to see that you view me as a strong opponent. "

Mike rubbed the back of his head. "But should I had used full power... you'd probably be dead. And the last thing I want... is to lose someone that I love."

Yang couldn't help but smile. "You dummy. A huntress will always have to face a battle of life or death." She then went and kissed him on the lips. "But still... I'm glad that you wouldn't want to lose me."

"Anyways, get some rest." Mike got up from the chair. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow." Mike soon left the nurse's office.

As he was walking, he noticed Nick was talking to someone. "Little bro." Nick turned his head towards him. As he proceed to walk closer he saw a face he thought he would never see again.

"... You." Mike's eyebrows furrowed.

"Helli there." Cinder strutted towards Mike. "You must be Nick's brother. I was just talking to him about your match. And I must say, that's quite the semblance you have."

"Nick... get away from her." Mike first instinct was to gently pushed Nick back from her.

"What's your deal?" Nick asked. He move from behind Mike's back. Mike then pulled him aside.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Mike whispered.

"I mean... she does." Nick responded. "But... I'm sure she wouldn't be attending a school for teenagers because she was older than us."

"Nick..." a pit formed in Mike's stomach. This "girl" had an ominous aura around her. Because he didn't want to cause a ruckus so close to Yang's room, he decided to push the doubt towards the back of his head. "Sorry about that. You just look familiar. "

"That's funny. Nick here said the exact thing." She went and pinched his face, causing Mike to stared in shock as if he saw something that he shouldn't. Cinder realized what she did in front of him. However, it wasn't what she thought it would be.

"Looks like Kev owes me twenty lien."

"I seriously don't see the big deal with it." As Mercury made an attempt, Nick twisted his arm and slammed him to the ground.

"Touch me, and I'll make sure to kill you right here..." Nick unleashed a chilling aura towards Mercury.

"Chill curly top... it's all jokes." Mercury held his hands up. Emerald was snickering at the assassin pleading the fifth.

"By the way, I haven't introduced my self. My name is Cinder."

"Michael."

"The guy your brother threw on the floor is Mercury."

"Sup."

"And this is Emerald."

"Nice to meet you Emerald." Mike had a smile that made the theif blush.

"Quit staring at me!" She turned her head to avoid his gaze.

"No worries, I have a girlfriend." Mike proceeded to laugh.

"Anyways, we won't hold you guys up. Come on Nick." Mike proceeded to walk off.

"You boys have a good evening." Cinder said as she waved. Once they were out of hearing range.

"He's quite aware. To think his intuition would be that good." Cinder said with a smile.

"Yeah... no kidding." Mercury rubbed the back of his head.

"Serves you right for antagonizing the runt." Emerald said as she snickered at him.

"Oh... like you wasn't changing a different shade of color when fade smiled at you?" Mercury said with a grin.

"Sh.. shut up! And besides... he has a girlfriend!" Emerald said.

"Besides that, we need to be careful." Cinder said. "Should he realized that we're not actually students, things will become more difficult."

"Noted." Mercury said.

As Mike and Nick were walking back to their dorm.

'_It can't be possible for her to be here._' Mike thought. '_The fact that she looked just like her. But then again...it is possible to have a look-a-like_'

'_Whether if she is that prostitute? Why would she want to come here? There would have to be a reason for her to do so._'

"Mike... you okay?" Nick asked. Stopping Mike's thiught processing.

"Yeah... I'm... just thinking about Yang... that's all." Mike said. While he wasn't lying, it was not really the truth.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Nick said.

"Yeah. I know she will." Mike kept glancing back.

* * *

_**Pancakes Made With a Dash of Love**_

As promised Torren invited Nora over to team KNTM's dorm to make her some pancakes.

"That was an awesome match!" Nora said. "I cant believe strong how you are!"

"Same with you. If I hadn't used my semblance, I'd be the one launched to the wall." Torren soom gave Nora a multitude of plates filled with pancakes.

"And this is all for me?!" Nora's mouth drooled at the scrumptios flapjacks laid around her.

"Eat to your hearts content." Torren said with a smile.

Nora went on to devour the flapjacks. "This is... DELICIOUS!" Nora couldn't help but smile. "And I thought Ren made the best pancakes! But these are possibly the best pancakes I ever had! I could honeslty fall in love with you for making such incredible pancakes!"

Something inside Torren went off as he heard those last few words. '_Holy crap... I... I think I'm in love with he_r.' Torren soon had a huge smile on his face as he continued to serve Nora more pancakes.

* * *

_**That's Chapter 26. I decided to add two fights into the chapter, because I felt that Torren doesn't get enough screentime as Nick, Kev and Mike. As for the next chapter, it's Guys Night Out because they definitely need one. On a side note, my humor might be a bit out there, so you might not enjoy it as much. Anyways, be on the lookout for it. **_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Guys Night Out**

"Guys night out!"

"Guys night out!

"Guys night out!"

Three out of four members of team KNTM were excited for this day. As they were chanting "Guys Night Out."

"Man! I can't wait!" Kevin said excitedly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well Kev... that's a secret." Mike said with a smile.

"Hopefully somewhere where us guys can be guys." Torren added.

They all looked at Nick, who didn't have the same jovial attitude as his brother and teammates.

"Little brother? Is everything alright?" Mike placed an arm over the Ashura's shoulder.

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Nick said.

"Team bonding! For as long as we've been teammates, we haven't done a thing like this... so why not?" Kevin said.

"Isn't being around each other and playing games good enough?"

"Not a chance." Mike said.

"Hey guys!" Everybody turned and saw Ruby. "What are you doing?"

"Guys night out?" Mike said.

"Guys night out?" Ruby said with a surprise. "Can I come along?

"Ruby... you do know that "Guys night out" is "Guys" night out... right?" Mike said.

"Oooooh..." Ruby soon realized what he meant by that. "Oh..." and soon hung her head.

"Can Nick stay? He doesn't look like he wanna go?" Ruby looked at Nick. Who of course had a look that said "I really don't wanna attend this."

"Sorry Ruby... not my choice." Nick said. "Mike is forcing me to participate."

"We'll have him back in one piece." Mike ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Well... maybe we can... go out to Vale tomorrow?" Ruby's face lit up as she asked.

"Yeah, of course." Nick said with a smile.

"Come on Nick. Let's go!" Nick was dragged by his hood by Mike.

* * *

As they rode on the bullhead, Mike, Kev, and Torren could not hold their excitement.

Nick was going through his scroll until he saw that he got a text. "A text from Pyr?" Nick opened the message.

"_Guren, please behave yourselves while out in Vale. Otherwise, have fun._"

Nick smiled at the message. 'I guess Ruby must've told everyone.'

"Ooooo, whose that from?" Kevin snatched the scroll form his partner.

"Dammit Kev! Give that back!" Nick tried to snatch his scroll back, but could not catch the God of lightning due to his speed.

"Guren, please behave yourselves while out in Vale." Kevin made his voice as girly as possible. "Awwww, how sweet. Let's send her this?"

"Kev I swear, if you send anything to her?!" Nick started to seethe with anger.

"Chill man... I was just kidding." Kev said

"Come on Nick. Lighten up." Mike said. "It's all jokes."

Nick's face was completely red. "Not with Kev is it all jokes."

"Wow! I was right to go with you guys." Everybody turned their heads and realized that it was Sun and Neptune.

"Sun! Neptune?!" Nick said with shock.

"Heard about the "Guys Night Out" and was wondering... Can we join you guys please?!" Sun and Neptune got on their knees.

"I promise to be as cool as possible!" Neptune pleaded.

"Besides, we're new to these parts!" Sun added. "Doesn't hurt to have fun and be familiar with the area right?!"

Mike gathered Kev and Torren and forcefully Nick into a huddle. "What do you guys think?"

"I like Sun. He's pretty cool." Kev said.

"Yeah I agree, I think Sun is someone we can hang with." Torren added.

"What about Neptune?" Mike said.

"I don't know... he says he's cool, but that's for us to see." Kevsaid. The three excited members looked at Nick, waiting for his answer.

"What do you think Nick?" Mike asked.

"I... really don't... care?" Nick shrugged his shoulders.

Mike grilled the two for a bit before sighing. "Fine. I guess we can add two more people."

"Nice!" Sun and Neptune high fived each other.

"But you guys follow my rules. Got it?!" Mike said while pointing at the two. "And be cool!"

"Come on." Neptune smiled as his teeth shine. "I can be cool."

"Not if you keep doing that." Mike said.

"... I'll stop."

* * *

Forty five minutes after getting off of the bullhead, the six boys were walking through the streets of Vale. Sun and Neptune tried to get to know the all boys team.

"So dude, you can like, use fire without dust?" Sun asked.

"Only when I activate Dragon Installation." Mike said.

"And of course Kev can use lighting." Neptune said.

"How did you know?" Kev said.

"Sun told me how you struck that Sho-" sun covered Neptune's mouth. "Haha! You know Neptune!" He whispered towards his friend. "Dude... Nick doesn't know about that Shogun guy knocking him out... so keep quiet."

"Ooooh..." Neptune cringed a bit. "Sorry."

Nick raised an eyebrow at the two.

"So Torren, your semblance boost your physical abilities right?" Sun said.

"So as long as I have the necessary fuel." Torren said.

"How about you Nick?" Sun asked.

"I... don't have a semblance." Nick said.

"I thought it was superhuman strength?" Sun said.

"I heard you threw a 2 ton container at someone." Neptune said.

"That's all natural strength." Mike soon joined the conversation. "We busted our asses to reach that point!"

"Now that's cool!" Sun said.

"Well, here we are!" Mike and the others stopped in front of what looks like like...

"A club?" Kevin said

"Isn't this the place where you and Yang met?" Nick said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Mike said with a smile. "Surprised that they fixed it back up so quick."

"Wait.. you mean that?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah... we... destroyed their club." Mike said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No wonder they consider him the strongest first year." Neptune said.

"Well let's hope the owner isn't too pissed with me still." Mike and the others preceded to walk into the club. "Hello! Happy people!" Numerous guns were aimed at Mike's head. "Yeah... he's still pissed."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Junior said as he walked up to the God of War.

"Juinior. I come in peace."

"Your name is Junior?" Nick asked quizzically.

"Didn't I tell you and Blondie to never come back?!"

"Well actually, you said nothing. Cause you were knocked out cold." Mike said. "But come on man! This time I'm a paying customer!" He then takes out his lien card. "Five thousand. V.I.P, and drinks all night. Plus three thousand for the damages me and my girlfriend caused."

"Well... it was Blondie's fault in the first place." He muttered. "So... who're your friends? They're not as rambunctious as you are they?"

"So these two are my teammates, Kevin and Torren." Mike then pointed to Sun and Neptune. "That's Sun and his lame friend."

"Hey!" Neptune yelled.

"And this be my little brother." Mike placed an arm over Nick.

"He's a bit too young to be here." Junior said. Nick walked towards the giant. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he brought him down to his height. "Well I'm old enough." Nick unleashed a killing intent towards Junior.

"You... you sure are..." Junior broke into a sweat due the Ashura glaring at him. "Come on in."

As they walked inside, they were then greeted by the Malachite Twins.

"Ladies." Neptune grinned at the two, causing them to suck their teeth in disgust.

"Melanie, Miltia. How are you two?" Mike said with a grin.

"I see you don't got the blonde tagging along?" Melanie said.

"Guys night out. Left my old lady at home." Mike said. "Listen, I know we... kinda got off on the wrong foot... you know? With me breaking your arm and all?"

"What kind of brawl did he get into?" Sun whispered.

"You're asking the wrong person." Nick whispered.

"Be lucky you're handsome. We'd have to take those blood rubies of yours from out of your sockets." Melanie said.

"Gald to see that we can come to a mutual understanding." Mike said. "So! These be my friends." He then showed the twins his teammates alongside Sun and Neptune.

"Heeeeey!" Kev, Torren, Sun and Neptune said.

"Damn they are hot." Kev whispered.

"I know!" Sun whispered back.

"And this be my brother." Mike then showed Nick to the girls.

"Well now. Look at this cutie." Miltia walked towards Nick. "Eyes as golden as the sun. And a babyface to match." She went to pinch his face, but he smacked her hand away.

"I don't let just anybody touch me." Nick said while glaring at Miltia.

"You let Cinder pinch your face not too long ago?" Kevin said.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Mike said.

"Can we not discuss this now?" Nick huffed.

"He's right! It's time to party!" Sun hooted. Pushing the others into the V.I.P. room.

* * *

As the six sat down, it was completely silent.

"So... this.. is nice." Neptune said.

"Where's the girls?!" Kevin said. "I'm ready to get down!"

"We have to go get the girls, Kev. They don't just waltz on in." Mike said.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Nick muttered.

"Well, In the meantime, let's start off with some drinks." Mike went to the bartender. "My friend! Six cups of vodka and pineapple! Less pineapple more vodka!" Mike said.

"You got it boss." The bartender whipped up 6 cups.

"What... is it?" Neptune lifted the drink up.

"An alcoholic bev... Seriously Sun, what the hell?" Mike said in annoyed tone.

"Come on man, you're suppose to be cool!" The monkey faunus whispered to his friend.

"I'm trying... these guys are on a different level!" Neptune whispered back.

"A toast!" Mike raised his cup. "To new friends, new beginnings, and the possibility of being chained down and never being able to do shit like this again!"

"Cheers!" Kev, Sun, Neptune, and Torren said.

"Cheers..." Nick muttered.

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

(**_Magi OST: Danse Bizarre 01_**)

After drinking about four cups between each other, the six of them were completely intoxicated.

"And then what?!" Neptune said.

"I uppercut the shit out him!" Mike said. Causing the five of them to laugh uncontrollably.

"Holy crap! For some reason I knew that would happen!" Sun said. "You guys were really fighting against adults!"

"Yeah man! And we kicked all of their asses! Ain't that right Nick?!" Mike said.

"I... I'm.. having a lot of fun... guys." The others were completely surprised by what they saw. A completely drunk Nick, who had a childish grin spread acrossed his face.

"Holy CRAP! NICK! YOU'RE... you're... DRUNK!" Kevin yelled.

"Shut up! I know you are! But what am I?!" The Ashura said with a slur.

"Drunk?" Neptune said.

"Hahahahahahaha! I like this guy!" Mike place an arm over the blue haired teen. "Sun, you really got a good friend here..."

"I know Man!" Tears fell out of the faunus' eyes. "Ain't he the coolest?!"

"Awww you think I'm cool?!" Tears soon fell out of Neptune's eyes. "Thanks man! I just wanted your approval!" He then went to embrace Mike, who hugged him back.

"Well you got it bro!"

"Group hug!" Kevin yelled. The five all got together, all the while Nick was snickering at them.

"What's so funny?" Kevin said, spilling his cup.

"You guys act like girls!" Nick couldn'thelp but laugh.

"Your mother acts like a girl." Mike said.

"My mother's dead... maybe?" Nick was spilling his cup as his tried to insult him.

"Speaking of girls?" Kevin said. "Which girl do you guys like?"

"Let's start with the new guy!" Torren pointed at Neptune. "Since you're basically seen our girls, which one do you prefer?"

"I like the snow angel." Neptune said.

"Who?" Mike said.

"You know?! The one with... this." He put a hand behind his head and was flapping.

"Oh! Are we playing charades?!" Nick said. "Oh! Oh! I know! It's Weiss!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"The hell can you tell?!" Sun said.

"It was a ponytail... thing he was doing? Duh!" Nick was imitating what Neptune did.

"Ok Sun!" Kev pointed at the faunus. "Who would you wanna get with?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sun just watched the others stared at him "Blake!"

"I had Blake in my hotel room when I first met her." Mike started cackling at the moment that never took place.

"You take that back!" Sun grabbed Mike by his collar.

"He's only kidding Sun." Nick stopped the two from fighting. "He almost did though, but I cockblocked him."

"Thank you little bro... bastard." Mike said as he downed another drink.

"Torren! I feel like I don't know you!" Sun said. "Who do you like?!"

"You guys might laugh if I tell you!" Torren said.

"Nonsense! We all bros!" Neptune said while placing an arm on Sun and Mike

"Yeah!" Mike yelled.

"That's a fact!" Sun added.

"It's... Nora." Torren's face became red as he muttered her name.

"Who?" Mike said.

"Nora!" Torren yelled.

As if the music stopped, Mike, Kev and Nick busted into laughter.

"You like crazy Nora?!" Mike fell over on the floor.

"She seem like the type to role play as a sloth!" Kevin keeled over.

"Screw you bastards! Any girl that can eat pancakes like her?! Is good in my book!" Torren said.

"It's alright Torren... you can like... whoever you want." Nick said. Trying to contain his laughter. "But I didn't think it would be Nora!" He soon started howling with the others.

"Well how about you?!" Torren said.

"How about me?" Nick pointed to himself.

"Yeah man!" Sun placed an arm over the Ashura's shoulder. "Who do you want to be your sweetheart?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Mike raised his hand as if he was in class. "Is it Ruby?! Cause the way she was looking at you?! Shiiit!"

"Or how about Blake?!" Kevin said. "Since you like reading that smut with her?!"

"Don't include my girl into that equation!" Sun said.

"She's not even your girl!" Mike said. "She would've been mine if I wasn't blocked!"

"How about the blonde one with the huge-" Neptune soon stopped talking as he felt the air around him freeze.

"We may be bros... but I will burn you alive if you bring her into this." Mike's eyes glowed as he was staring at the blue haired teen.

"Never... mind."

"Or maybe... Velvet?" Torren said. "She's older yeah... but there's that experience."

"What experience?! Cause she looks like a shrinking... shrinking..." Kevin couldn't find the exact saying to describe the rabbit faunus.

"Violet?" Neptune said.

"Yeah! See! This is why you my bro!" Kevin said to Neptune.

"Don't knock the quiet ones." Mike said. "Trust me, I should know."

"There... there is someone that I like." Nick placed a finger on his cup, running it across the rim. "She used to like me... but... I fucked up bad... and... now she likes someone else."

"Did she go to Sanctum?!" Kev said.

"How the hell do you know about that?!" Nick said. He then looked at Mike, who was grilling Kev for opening his mouth. "If I remember this? We're gonna have a talk about opening up our big mouths."

"So... who is this girl?" Torren said.

"Pyr..." Nick's face became extremely red.

"Pier?!" Sun said. "That sounds like a man!"

"You asshole! I said Pyr! Pyrrha!" Nick yelled. Saliva flying out of his mouth.

"Is he talking about the red head?" Neptune asked.

"Well go tell her how you feel!" Kevin said.

"Yeah man! We all see how she looks at you!" Torren added.

"I... I can't." Nick muttered.

"And why the hell not?!" Mike said.

"Because... she likes God damn Jaune!" He then smashed the table their drinks were on into two. "And... I don't want to get in the way of them."

The others had a look of surprise on their face. "Oh man... I'm sorry to hear that." Sun said.

"Yeah... I am too." Nick took two cups of and downed the both of them. "Let's just move on to the last person."

"And last but not least! Mr. Get no girls!" Mike pointed at Kev.

"I do too!" Kevin got up.

"Who do you like?!" Neptune asked.

"He used to like Ruby. But she wasn't thinking about his ass." Torren said as he downed another drink.

"I don't like none of them!" Kev said.

"Oh man... I didn't know you played for the other team..." Neptune stood up. "Well no need to worry, I'm not one to judge."

Mike, Sun and Torren were laughing at the response.

"No you retard! I like Penny!" Kevin yelled.

"Who?!" Sun and Neptune said.

"Some weird girl we met when we were looking for your girl." Mike said.

"She's not weird! She's great! And she likes me for me." Tear welled up in the God of lightning's eyes. "And I hope she's not dead!"

"Reel it in partner." Nick went to hug his partner. With Mike and the others coming in.

* * *

An hour after talking their hearts out the six were laid all over the V.I.P. room.

"Where's the music?" Sun said.

"DJ! Spin that shit!" Kevin yelled.

"That's what we need!" Mike stood up. Nearly losing his balance. "Come on you harlots! Let's go dance to some music!" Nick and them soon followed their drunk "leader".

Once the got to the dance floor they saw the DJ.

"Here's how you do it." Mike said to Kev. "DJ! SPIN THAT SHIT!"

(_**Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock: It Takes Two**_)

The six of them down a few more drinks before going to the dance floor.

"Let me show you how the God of War gets down!" Mike proceeded to spin to the dance floor. A couple of girls soon walked up to him.

Sun was dancing with a couple of ladies.

"Take it off! Take it off!" The girls were chanting.

"You wanna see me take it off?! Ok!" Sun took off his button up to show his well defined abs. Causing the ladies to faint.

Torren was dancing with a squirrel faunus.

"Gotta say big boy, you're pretty light on your feet." The girl said.

"Well as a chef, I have to do alot of maneuvering, so dancing is basically second nature." Torren said.

"How about you come "cook" for me sometime?" The girl placed a hand on Torren's chest.

"Sure. Just make sure you have the ingredients." The girl pouted as she realized that Torren was talking about just cooking.

Mike was dancing with three girls at once. Although they proceeded to fight each other as they couldn't decide on who was going to dance with him first.

"Ladies! Ladies! No need to fight! You can all have a piece." Although they ignored him and continued to fight anyway.

The following scene consisted of Kevin impressing a large crowd of people by playing darts.

"This kid is like... a master!"

"I've been playing this since I was 7 years old!" Kevin threw all the darts at once, perfectly striking the bullseye.

Nick, was in the corner, bumping his head to the music.

"Come on man! Get out there and show these girls what the Ashura can do!" Sun said. He and Neptune was trying to egg Nick on.

"I... I don't know guys, I have stage fright." Nick said while downing another cup.

"How about you do it for me?" Miltia went up to Nick and placed a hand on his chest? Causing him to flare up.

"Well now... I guess I can't refuse huh?" Nick took Miltia to the dance floor.

"Man. I wanted to dance with her!" Neptune said.

Mike and the others downed more shots with Junior and a couple of other strangers.

"You know Junior, you're a... pretty swell guy." Mike said. "I feel bad we met on the wrong foot... ya know?"

"Water under the bridge Red... just know that you earned V.I.P. for life." Junior held up his cup and he and Mike made a toast.

"I'm glad to hear that!"

As Nick was dancing with Miltia, a guy grabbed her by her behind. She was going to kill him, but Nick stopped her.

"Leave this asshole to me." And instead punched the guy in the face. Knocking him out.

"Gotta say, you sure know how to make a lady feel protected." Miltia said.

"Well I know how to make lady feel even more than that." Nick proceeded to throw back another cup.

Team KNTM alongside Sun and Neptune were doing the rockettes kick line. Except they were too drunk to lift their legs up fast. They then ended up falling over to the ground.

"Alright folks, let's see who got the best moves!" The DJ in the booth yelled. A huge crowd then encircled the dance floor.

"Let's show these people how we get down."

Nick and Kev soon got up to the floor and started to perform the kid n' play dance. Which involved them walking forward and kicking their opposite foot before walking back a few times before connecting the opposite foot while jumping and spinning around. (_**A/N: If you want to know about the dance look up house party Kid N Play dance**_)

Sun and Neptune soon was up. Sun was performing the running man while Neptune was doing the wave.

Torren soon jumped on top of a table and was crowd surfed.

"Dammit... this guy is huge!"

"Just pass him along dammit!"

"Haha! I've always wanted to be crowd surfed!" Torren said, as the crowd struggled to keep him "afloat".

"Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!"

Mike go up to the dance floor and proceeded to start breakdancing. Nick and a large crowd of people were cheering him on.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"That... that was the best night... I ever had!" Sun said as he placed an arm on Neptune and Kevin's shoulders.

"We definitely... definitely... uhhhh." Neptune had a hard time getting his words out.

"We definitely gotta do this again!" Kevin said. Finishing Neptune's sentence.

"Dude... you're like a mind reader."

"I know... right?"

"Well Junior... it was fun." Mike said as they shook hands.

"Gotta said kid. When you're not destroying clubs, you sure know how to liven them up."

"I hope... you had a blast." Nick said as he had an arm on Miltia. "I'll... never forget you."

"Well... here's something I hope you'll remember me by." Miltia kissed Nick right on the lips, something that completely shocked the Ashura.

"...Woah." Nick had a goofy smile on his face as he realized that that was his first kiss.

"Dude... one of the twins just kissed Nick!" Sun said in shock.

"Lucky bastard!" Kevin tripped on his own two feet.

"Come on Kev. You can hate when we make it back to Beacon. " Torren placed Kev on his shoulder as he proceeded to walk.

"If you kids get arrested, don't tell them you were here last!" Junior said, as he counted the large stack of lien he made just off of one night. "Gotta say, those boys know how to bring in a crowd."

* * *

"Hello?" Team RWBY was knocking on team KNTM'S door Saturday in the early morning. They were surprised by the fact that their door was open. They soon saw the four of them, including Sun and Neptune, scattered across the room.

"Ugh! It smells like alcohol!" Weiss held her nose in disgust.

"Kinda reminds me of uncle Qrow." Ruby said. She saw Nick's body hanging off the bed and giggled at the sight.

"Makes you wonder what kind of night they had?" Blake saw Sun and Neptune cuddling eachother. She kept it together in order to not laugh out loud.

"Maybe we should have a "Girls" Night Out!" Yang said.

"Yeah... no." Weiss said.

"I agree, I wouldn't want to look like these guys in the morning." Blake said.

"I think we should let them sleep." Ruby said as she opened the door and let themselves out.

"Ughhh." Nick woke up extremely groggy. "My... head is pounding."

"I... I feel... like shit." Kevin said.

"Look at those two." Torren said as he saw Sun and Neptune.

"Just goes to show... we... had a helluva good time." Mike groggily lifted his body up.

"Why does my mouth taste like cherries?" Nick said.

The three looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on! I know you know?!" Nick said.

"What happened at the club? Stays at the club!" Mike soon went back to sleep. Alongside Kev and Torren.

"Come on! Tell me you bastards!"

* * *

_**So first those of you who might not know Kid N Play, they're an old school rap duo from the late 80's to early 90's. The dance Nick and Kev did was from the movie house party, the first one. Honestly, I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as they was able to act like kids and be goofy. So, the next Chapter, Nick is going on his first date. Who it is, might shock you of course, or it might be obvious. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Ashura and The Rabbit Princess 2: Date-a-Lie**

Nick was walking through the hallway after a tiring history class Professor Oobleck. He had to stay behind due to sleeping in class. "Nice Kev... you could've told me he was keeping an eye on me." Mike soon came up to Nick.

(_**Death Note OST Vol 3: Trifling Stuff**_)

"Hey Nick! My buddy! My pal!" Mike placed an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm your brother." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"How was class?" Mike said.

"Good."

"You need lien?"

"No."

"Anybody's bullying you?"

"You really asking me that?"

"Need any... girl advice?"

Nick knew that whenever Mike would would cater to him, something was definitely up. "Ok... what's going on?"

"Nnnnn... Nothing! I can't try to talk to my little brother?" Mike had a sheepish smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Nick was soon glaring at Mike.

Mike clasped both of his hands together. "Remember Coco? The upperclassman who can't keep her hands to herself?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Oh god... you don't want me to-"

"What?! No! I need you to go on a date... with Velvet."

If Nick's eyes could pop of his socket, it most definitely would. "What?!" Mike placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! you're being loud."

"How could I not?! I barely said two words to the girl!" Nick yelled. "Why the hell does she want me to?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Three hours ago**_

"Catch you after classes?" Mike walking with Yang to her next class. Seeing that they both had different class periods.

"You know it." They both kissed before she went in.

"God I love her." As Mike walked to his class he felt something touch his behind. "I know that's you Coco."

"Seems like you're starting to get use to it." The fashionista said. "Maybe I should grab the front.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I just walked my girl to her class?" Mike said.

"I did. And I gotta say? You two really make a cute couple." Coco lowered her glasses. "But... I might know an even cuter one."

"Like who? Us? Sorry but I'm not going that route." Mike turned his head. Coco had the top button of her uniform open in order to show some cleavage. Obviously trying to get the God of War's attention.

"If only. But... No. I meant Vel... and little Nicky."

"Wait in line. Cause there's couple others who want a piece of my little bro." Mike said with smug.

"Well Vel gets first dibs. How about you get him to take her out as a confidence booster." Coco leaned in close to Mike. "If you do, I'll stop throwing myself at you."

Mike doesn't like the idea of "pimping" his brother out. Getting Nick to do a huge favor for him is like pulling a multitude of teeth. "And if I don't? "

"You ever took a gatling gun up close to the chest." Coco took her purse out.

"Hah! You call that a gatling gun?!" He would soon be surprised as she transformed her purse into an actual gatling gun. "Oh...shit."

"Here's the thing. Velvet has a huge crush on Nick ever since he helped her. And as her teammate, I want her to be happy. If she's not happy, then I'm not happy. And nobody wants to see an unhappy Coco."

"Let's be honest." Mike said. "I'm sure you and everyone else saw my semblance in action. I doubt a few measly bullets is going to hurt me.

"I knew you would say something like that." Coco then sighed. "Either you make it happen. Or else I show your girlfriend... this." Coco then showed Mike her scroll. His face went absolute pale at the sight.

"O...ok..."

* * *

_**Present**_

"And that's the story." Mike said.

"What exactly... did she show you?" Nick asked.

"... Guys night out?" Mike averted his eyes as he said that.

"You're not being specific." Nick said.

Mike made sure nobody was around and whispered it into Nick's ear.

"God dammit... did Velvet agree to any of this?"

"She told her that you asked her out." Mike said.

"Dammit! I don't need this!" Nick sighed in annoyance.

"I know..but you dont want to see you big brother get hurt... do you?" Mike gave Nick his puppy dog eyes.

"If it doesn't work when Ruby does it, what makes you think it'll work for you?" Nick continue to glare at Mike for the blunder he made beforing sighing again. "Fine... but one date."

"Alright!" Mike fist pumped in excitement.

"Well... let me go take her out." Mike soon grabbed Nick by his collar.

"Woah!... not like that! You need to be more... presentable." Mike dragged Nick to their down room.

* * *

(_**Magi OST: The Kingdom of Magic: Make Your Move**_)

"Why cant I go like this?" Nick soon had on his regular huntsman attire.

"Cause you look like you either killing Grimm, or going to the gym." Mike said. "You have a whole variety of clothes and you choose to wear that?!"

"Hey guys! " Kevin and Torren soon entered the dorm. "Man was classes boring today right?"

"No thanks to you..." Nick said towards Kev.

"I'm gonna ask Ozpin if he can add a cooking class of some sort." Torren added. He then saw that Mike was going through clothes. "What are you guys doing?"

"Our team leader has a date!" Mike pointed to Nick.

"Wait really?! Who is it?! Is it Pyrrha?! Tell me it's Pyrrha?!" Kevin ran up to Nick.

"No... It's.. Velvet." Nick said as Mike was placing a blue and black button up shirt to his chest.

"Oh damn... looks like Torren was right." Kevin said.

"It's... more of a pity date than anything. Cause we ended up in a news article!" Nick glared at Mike in anger.

"What?!" Torren and Kevin were in shock.

Mike showed the the scroll. "These Six Sure Know How to Party!" The article said. The main picture it showed was a completely drunk Mike dancing with three girls, Sun with his shirt off and Nick dancing with Miltia.

"And of course I found out why I tasted cherries." Nick said. His face was completely red.

"Come on man! Guys night out!" Mike said.

"And because of that, I'm paying for it." Nick sighed. "I should've never went."

"Well you can't back out of this now!" Mike said. "Ok! I got the perfect outfit for you!"

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"I look like a fool." Nick had on a blue and black striped button up with black pants and blue and black sneakers.

"Maybe there is a bit of me in you after all." Mike said. "You look perfect!" Mike then looked at Nick's wild and curly hair. "You sure you dont want me to cut it down for you?"

"I've spent four years growing it out! No!" Nick yelled.

"Gotta say Nick... if the girls here thought you were handsome before... wait until they see you now." Kevin said.

"Got anything to add Torren?" Mike said.

"Hmmm..." Torren stared at Nick in his outfit, he took a pair of headphones from Nick's headphone hanger, which were blue and black and placed them around his neck. "Now you look perfect!"

"Good!" Mike finished buttoning up Nick's shirt." Now I have one more thing to give you." He handed Nick a bag.

"What is it?" Nick said.

"Oh. You know? A just in case type of thing." Mike winked his eye towards the Ashura.

"What?!" Nick threw the bag back at Mike. "What makes you think that's going to happen?! And second I don't like her!"

"At least I tried." Mike said. "Now, let's get you going for your date stud!" Mike, alongside Kevin and Torren dragged their leader out of the room.

"As long as nobody sees me like this... I'll be ok." Nick muttered. He would soon regret saying those words, none other than Pyrrha, was walking around the corner.

"Shit! It's Pyrrha!" Kevin said.

"Hello there!" Pyrrha walked up to team KNTM. "Hello Guren." She said with a smile. "You look nice today. Any reason that you're all dressed up?"

"Uhhh... hey." Nick knew he couldn't say that he's going out on a date. "Well... I'm... uhhh..."

"He has an outing to go to! With a suuuuper old lady!" Kevin said.

"What?" Nick said.

"Yeah... she kindly asked Nick to take her out! And you know Nick!" Torren added.

"Well that's nice of you Guren." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. "I hope you have fun. And make sure to take her home." She went and pat Nick on his head before leaving.

"Holy shit that was close." Mike sighed a breath of relief.

"Ok! Let's get you out of here!" Mike, Kevin and Torren lifted Nick up and made a dash to the academy entrance.

"Good! We made it!" Mike said. Looking around to make sure nobody was around. "Well Nick, she should be here in about a few minutes."

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." Nick was blushing as he didn't want anybody else he knows to see him like this. Luckily, Pyrrha bought the lie, but someone like Ruby asks too many questions. And Yang is the last person that needs to know.

"Here's some lien and a list of places that Velvet might like." Mike gave Nick about five hundred lien. "Don't spend it all in one place now!"

"I hate you all... seriously." Nick muttered.

"Good luck Nick!" Kevin said.

"Have fun bro!" Torren added.

"A don't come back with her sad ok?!" Mike said as he patted Nick on the back.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"I never imagined my first date would be like this." Nick looked up in the sky, and then at himself. "And with someone I barely even spoke to." He then saw some girls looking at him.

"Who do you think he's waiting for?"

"Maybe I should go over there."

"Shhh.. he can hear you."

"He's a cutie."

Nick took deep breaths. Trying to calm himself down.

"Ummm... hello?"

Nick opened his eyes and saw Velvet standing next to him.

"Gah!" If Nick could jump out of his clothes, he'd most definitely would.

"Oh my! I'm Sorry for surprising you!" Velvet said.

"No... no.. it's my fault... for being too nervous." Nick got a good look at the rabbit faunus. She was wearing a modest knee length skirt with black stockings and flats. "Sooo... let's uhhhh... get going." Nick had a wry smile on his face.

"Ok." Velvet said with a smile.

As they were walking, Velvet was deep in thought. She wanted to ask Nick many questions. But she didn't know where to start. Nick on the other hand, was so nervous, that he basically broke into a cold sweat.

"Ummm.. are you ok?" Velvet asked, causing Nick to jump.

"I'm FINE!" He yelled.

"Is it... is it because you're going on a date... with a faunus?" Her ears drooped a bit.

"What?! No! No! It's.. it's just." Nick turned the other way. "This.. is basically my first time... ever doing this."

Velvet couldn't believe it. Nick was... absolutely shy.

* * *

_**Two months ago**_

"ASHURA STYLE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: SHIRANUI!"

Velvet, alongside many other second years watched as Nick stomped Kevin's head in.

"Woah... talk about brutal."

"He looks like he was ready to kill him."

"Gotta say, he sure knows how to fight." One student said. "But he doesn't seem to belong here."

Velvet swore that she would not cross paths with him. He might not only be crazy, but an extreme racist who wouldn't hesitate to rip her ears off or worse.

"Hey look, it's the freak!" Cardin and his band of goons circled around her. Cardin proceeded to pulling her ears.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"See?! I told you they were real!"

"Haha! What a freak!"

"Wow Cardin, they let you go? Considering how I rearranged your face not too long ago."

Velvet saw the same person that made her animal instincts kick in, defending her. She watched as he and his team proceeded to beating up team CRDL.

"It... was my fault that he and his friends got in trouble." Velvet said.

"Ms. Scarlatina, I commend you for trying to help and his friends. But if I was to let them off the hook, then I would be basically saying that "it's ok to fight your problems away." Glynda told the rabbit faunus.

Velvet felt ashamed that her underclassman had to come to her rescue and is paying the price for it.

"But rest assured, they will only be there for the rest of the day."

"And you're saying he helped you?" Coco said to her.

"...yeah..." Velvet's face flared up as she answered. "He's... not as bad of a person as everyone claims he is."

"Well that settles it!" Coco said. "You should get him a gift!"

"What?! But Coco? What if he rejects it?!"

"Trust me when I say this. All boys love gifts when a girl gives it to them."

Velvet saw Nick and his friends coming out of Professor Port's classroom. Nick took notice of her as she walked up to him.

'_All I have to do is give him the gift, and he'll never have to see me again._' Velvet couldn't help but fidget as she got closer.

* * *

'_He's just a... normal boy._' Velvet soon had a smile on her face. "How about... we get to know each other?"

Nick soon stopped freaking out. "...huh?"

"Well... I know... we barely know each other... but maybe by asking each other questions about ourselves, we... might both be able to calm down." Velvet was twiddling her fingers as she said that.

"...Yeah..." Nick took another deep breath. "That's... a good idea."

A few minutes later, Nick and Velvet sat down. Although he was a bit far away from her.

"So, how come you wanted to be a huntsman?" Velvet asked.

"Well... being a huntsman... wasn't always my first choice." Nick said. "Before all of this... I was fighting in an underground arena."

"Really?" Velvet wasn't surprised. Seeing as she saw how he fought, his fighting style more leaned towards combatting humans than Grimm. "Where exactly did they allow kids to fight these battles?"

"Well... I was raised in Mistral. In a section that nobody knew existed."

Velvet listened as Nick continued to speak.

"It was known as the "Inside". A place where we had to fight in order to survive, or die." Nick stared at the ground as he continued. "Me and my brother had participated in the arena known as Purgatory. It was great honestly. Especially the money. But, certain things happened that led to us coming to Beacon."

"If you dont mind me asking... like what? "

"Losing a bet..."

Velvet nearly fell out of her seat. A bet?! He came here because of a bet?! Well the bet is the reason why she's actually going out on her first date. Especially with one that's nearly two years younger than her.

"But... I guess it's not that bad." Nick had a small smile on his face. "Being around different types of people. All with different personalities. It's... refreshing."

"Do you ever regret leaving Purgatory?"

Nick's thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now that he thought about it... he basically gave up everything to be here. But it gave him a chance to be a completely different person. "In some way... I don't. I mean sure, I had to watch my back for mafia members, but it help me stay sharp and prepared. If it's one thing I do regret is the fact that I feel too lax."

Nick soon decided to ask her. "How about you?"

"I was actually born and raised in Vale. I was... always picked on due to my heritage during my days at the junior academy." Velvet then smile. "But then I met Coco, and she... became not only my protector, but my friend."

"You'd think being around her would probably help you stand up to Cardin and them though." Nick said.

"I'm someone... who would rather turn the other cheek... than to fight back." Velvet continued to look down.

"So... a pacifist?"

"You can say that."

"I don't think it's a bad thing... being a pacifist." Nick soon stood up. "But to me... it only has meaning... when the strong upholds it... I'm not saying what you said is wrong. But one day, you'll have to fight someone that's not a Grimm. "

Velvet couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Nick. The look of determination, as if on cue, the wind suddenly blew his direction.

"Do you... mind if take a picture of you?"

"...huh?" Nick was a bit surprised. "A picture? Ummm... sure..."

"Can you do... a fighting pose?"

"What is this a modeling event?" Nick said with a deadpanned expression.

"Haha! No! I just wanted to take a cool picture of you." Velvet said while blushing.

Nick soon got into his fighting stance. His left arm forward, and his right arm close to his face. Left leg forward, and right leg back.  
"Is... is this good?"

Velvet soon took the picture. "It's perfect!"

Nick walked towards her and saw the picture. "Wow. This is... pretty good." Nick had a his face. "Maybe when you retire as a huntress, you should definitely be a photographer."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

Velvet's face continue to flare as she couldn't help but feel happy that Nick said something nice about her photography.

"So... there's another place we can go... " as Nick was digging through his pocket for the paper that had the list of places that Mike gave him, he felt a plastic covering. He took it out and to his horror, it was one of the "items" that was in Mike's bag. '_Mike! I'm gonna kill you when I get back!_"

"That's great!" Velvet said joyfully as Nick quickly stuffed the item back in his pocket and took out the list.

"Come on let's go!" She went and grabbed Nick's arm as they walked off.

* * *

Nick and Velvet was soon in The Vale Botanical Garden. The rabbit faunus was amazed by the beautiful tress and plants that surrounded them.

"This place is beautiful." Velvet was taking pictures of the flora. She then saw Nick, who was staring at a specific tree.

(_**Magi: Adventure of Sinbad OST: Memories of the Mother**_)

"Who would've thought I'd see this again." Nick had a sad smile on his face.

"Does this tree... mean something to you?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_**Nine years ago**_

Nick and Mike were sitting on the floor as Bambi were reading a book about trees and plants.

"And this is my favorite tree. The Weeping Willow." Bambi said.

"Why do they call it that?" Mike asked.

"Because of the way that rain looks like tears when it's dripping off the curved branches." Bambi said.

"Haha! A crybaby tree!" Mike joked. "Just like Nick!"

"Shut up Mike!" Nick said as he pushed Mike, who in return pushed him back. Bambi smacked both boys in the back of their heads.

"I swear you boys are going to be the death of me." Bambi said. She then proceeded to start coughing. "But... there's a meaning to the tree."

Bot boys rubbed the back of their heads as they listened.

"It's a tree that gives us hope, and a sense of belonging, and safety. And the ability to let go of the pain and suffering to grow new, strong and bold. It is a tree that leads our path to stability, hope, and healing." Bambi pat both boys on their heads.

"What... does that mean?" Nick asked.

Bambi lightly chuckled at Nick's innocent question. "One day, you'll find out."

* * *

**_Present_**

"My foster mother loved this tree." Nick said. "Due to the environment, she was never able to plant one. She described it as not only as a tree that cries for others. But a tree of hope. One that grows as it breaks down."

"She seem like a good person." Velvet said.

"She was." Nick took a deep breath. "We were only with her for two years before she died. But it felt like we were with her forever. She was also a faunus before you ask."

"Whether she was a faunus or not. She loved you like you were her actual child." Velvet said to the Ashura.

"Yeah." Nick continue to stare at the tree.

"Let's take a picture together." Velvet leaned close to Nick as they stood by the Weeping Willow tree. Nick had a smile on his face as the picture was taken.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

After having a great time at the botanical Garden, Nick took Velvet to get ice cream. After purchasing for both of them, they proceeded walking through the streets of Vale with ice cream in their hand.

"And somehow, Kev ended up winning the match." Nick said as he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "I swear, Weiss doesn't know good coffee when it's given to her."

"Haha! I never knew you were so competitive?" Velvet laughed at the story about the coffee match against him and Mike.

"And of course he goes and say "Someone gotta do one thing the winner says right?" Like some fool."

"So did you?"

"I did. He asked me stop from breaking his jaw."

"You wasn't going to actually do that, were you?"

"Of course not! I just wanted him to waste his request."

The two continued to laugh until the heard a cry.

"Did you hear that?" Velvet said.

"Yeah..." Nick ran towards the direction of the sound.

"Nick!" Velvet was running behind him. They soon found the source of the sound in an alley, a group of men were in a circle. Stomping on something. It was a young cat faunus.

"Even here..." Nick muttered. His fist tightened at the sight.

"Oh no..." Velvet placed a hand on her mouth.

"You filthy faunus!" One of the men yelled as he kicked her in her head. "Didnt you understand when I told you to go pick your trash someplace else?!"

"You know its impossible man!" Another man yelled. "No one ever said that faunus can actually understand us mighty humans!"

One of the men lifted the faunus up by her hair. Her face bloodied and bruised. "How about I waste ya?"

Velvet saw Nick. His eyes completely white with rage. "I'm gonna kill them." But she stopped him.

"I'll handle this." Velvet walked towards the crowd.

"Man! You serious?! What a pervert!" Another guy said as he watch his friend begin to have his way this the girl.

"After I'm done with her, I'll get rid of her some-" The guy soon felt a fist struck him in the face.

"Oh shit!" The group of men looked at Velvet. She was in a stance that absolutely shocked Nick.

"Wait a minute?! That's my-"

"Another animal to join the menagerie?!"

"Hey man! How about you have fun with her instead?!"

"You won't be having fun with anybody!" Velvet's fists tightened.

One of the men charged at the rabbit faunus. She dodged the attack. Charging aura into her fist, she landed the strike towards his stomach, causing him to drop form the pain.

"This bitch!" Two more charged towards her. Bouncing on her heels, she avoided each strike. Sending a right hook to the first one and then a roundhouse kick to the other.

"Dammit!" Another thug yelled. "It's only one God damn faunus!"

"And she's kicking our asses!"

"I'm not just a faunus." Velvet went back into her fighting stance. "I'm a huntress."

"Shit... a huntress..." The thugs shuddered.

Velvet was unaware that the first thug she struck got up. Ready to grab her, until, his face was grabbed. With great strength it went through a building wall. Smashing his face in entirely.

"Holy.. shit.." the remaining thugs were not looking at Velvet, but at the person who was behind her.

"Nick!" Velvet saw the look on the Ashura's face. His eyes still white with rage.

"Who the hell is this runt?"

"I don't know! But did you just see what he did just now?!"

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get the hell out of here, and never return." Nick said. "Before I kill every single one of you."

The thugs was soon intimidated. What they were staring at was not a human. But a demon with a six arms and three heads.

"Come on! let's get out here!" The remaining goons ran off. Leaving their "leader" behind.

"Cowards..." Nick said.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked the girl. She was trembling nervously. "It's ok.. we won't hurt you." She gave the younger faunus her kindest smile.

"Let's get out of here." Nick said as he tapped on his scroll. "I alerted the police. They'll be taking this scumbag and his cronies away."

"Right." Velvet picked up the girl and they left out of the alleyway.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Are you sure?" Velvet said. She and Nick were standing in from of the police station with the young girl.

"Yeah." Nick crouched down to the girl's height. He gave her a small smile. "Here." He gave her ten thousand lien. "I don't want to see you digging around for trash anymore. Ok?"

The girl soon had a smile on her face and gave Nick a hug.

Velvet couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Come on Velvet. Let's get going." The girl soon let Nick go as she walked into the police station.

"How were you able to copy my fighting style without ever seeing it?" Nick asked.

"Well... it was due to my semblance." Velvet rubbed the back of her head.

"Incredible... you can actually copy people's fighting styles..."

"I can also make copies of people's weapons."

"Wait?! Really?!" Nick was really intrigued. "How?!"

"Through this!" Velvet showed Nick her camera. "My weapon... Anesidora." She then activated her camera. A hard-light version of Weeping Willow soon appeared.

"Wait... is that why you took a picture of me?"

"Well yes... and no." Velvet continued to blush. "I took it cause I thought... you were cool."

"So does that also mean that?!"

"I can't copy semblances though." Velvet knew Nick was going to ask that. He was hoping that maybe it could lead to him unlocking his semblance.

"Still though... you would make a great sparring partner." Nick said with a smile.

As Nick and Velvet continued to walk back to Beacon. Velvet kept staring at Nick. '_Someone who is fierce... yet gentle at the same time.'_ Her face lit up as Nick looked back at her.

"Nick... can I... give you something?" She asked him.

"Velvet... there's... something I have to tell you." Nick took a deep breath. Not wanting to keep up the charade any longer. "Truthfully... I... only went out with you... as a favor."

If Velvet's heart was made out of glass. Then Nick's words were the hammer that shattered it. "Wha..."

"Mike was being blackmailed by Coco for something stupid we did. Seeing that they knew that you like me, they felt that we should... go out on a date." Nick could no longer look her in the eye. "At first... I was just going along with it to prevent things from getting worse... but... I soon found myself enjoying the outing."

"So... you didn't actually ask me out?" Velvet looked at Nick. "And it was just so you don't get in trouble over something stupid?" As tears streamed down her face, she went and slapped Nick across his face.

"You know... I really liked you. Because you were different from people like Cardin." Velvet couldn't look the Ashura in the eye. "But... I guess I was wrong to do so." She then ran into the academy.

Nick hung his head. "God dammit."

* * *

The following few days, Nick was waiting for one thing... For Yang to kick Mike's ass for being around other women at the club. However he soon saw Velvet. Who actually walked up to him.

"...Hey... Velvet." Nick said. He was waiting for another slap to the face as he turned to the side.

"Hi... Nick..." the Ashura turned his head to see Velvet. "Can... we talk?"

"Uhhh... Sure." Nick and Velvet walked off to the rooftops.

"You think it went well?" Kevin said.

"I hope so Kev." Mike muttered. "Otherwise... I'm a dead man."

* * *

At the rooftops, it was only Nick and Velvet. Seeing this as a chance to properly apologize. Nick went first.

"Listen... I just wanna say..."

"I'm sorry." Both of them said it at the same time.

"You... can go first." Nick said.

"Nick, I'm sorry... for hitting you." Velvet was fidgeting around as she continued to speak. "Coco saw how much of a mess I looked after what happened yesterday."

'_Sorry Mike..._' Nick thought.

"She was going to expose your brother for whatever he did... But... I told her, how wrong she was to threaten someone to go out with me." Velvet had a small smile on her face. "Nick... even if you don't like me in that way. I hope that, we can start over... as friends." Velvet's face soon lit up again.

"I wish I could've stopped the from doing that." Nick said. "But honestly.. I really had a good time. So maybe... we can do something like that again... but as friends of course."

Velvet went and hug Nick, who was blushing from the embrace.

Little do the two know, Coco was watching the them talk. All with a smile in her face.

"Gotta say Handsome. You certainly dodged a bullet." Coco said. She deleted the article on her scroll.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter 28. Sorry for these sporadic releases. As I've been taking my time to revise things in the story to the best of my ability. So, the releases is going to be every four to five days now. I'm also looking for a beta reader. Or a second pair a eyes that could make the story flow better. Anyways, the next chapter is a Kevin based chapter and a certain "girl". So be on the lookout for that.**_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: When Sparks Fly**

The entire team was busy today. Mike was with Yang. Nick was hanging out with Ruby. And Torren was out fishing at the docks. Since Kevin was by himself, he felt the need to walk around Vale in order to ease his boredom. And hoping to meet up with a certain someone. Ever since the incident at the docks, he had his thoughts on that person.

"I honestly can't stop thinking about her." Kevin hung his head as he kept walking. "I just... hope she's alright. " He then suddenly bumped into something, causing him to fall on the floor. "Ow! Watch where the hell you... are... going?"

"Hello Kevin!" Kevin could not believe it. It was Penny.

"Penny?!" Kevin soon realized that they was both in the floor and his hand on a "soft spot". Causing him to get up very quickly. "Crap! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok! Isn't that how you've been greeting me?" Penny asked.

"Wait what? No! But wait... what happened to you?!" Kevin stopped himself. "At the docks, you just... disappeared."

"... So I did?" Penny placed a finger to her mouth as if she was trying to come up with the best answer. "Ah! I was able to... get away!"

"Well I can see that." Kevin said. "I mean, but besides that... What you did was so cool! I mean telekenisis?! Who would've thought that was your semblance?!"

"My semblance?" Penny soon realized what he said. "Uhh... yep! That's... my semblance." Penny soon let out a hiccup.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself?" Kevin said.

"I was exploring Vale." Penny then let out another hiccup.

'_This might finally be my chance to impress her._' Kevin soon had a smile on his face. "If you're bored, how about I show you around the town?"

"Really?! You would do that?!" Penny was so overjoyed, she went and gave the God of lightning a bone-crushing hug. "I am gald to have you as a boyfriend!"

"Im... glad... too." Foam was starting to come out of Kevin's mouth as he was unable to breathe.

* * *

As the two walked the streets, Kevin was rubbing his back. 'Thank goodness for aura. Otherwise my spine would've been shattered.'

Penny felt the need to bring up what she remembered Kev promising her. "I remember you saying that you traveled to many different places. Do you mind telling me?"

"Wow, you actually wanted to know?" Kevin was a bit surprised. He thought she was only making small talk with him at first. The God of lightning had a small smile on his face. "Sure. But before that, I would have to explain a bit about my past. You don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind at all!"

Kevin and Penny sat on the bench, where he decided to talk about his past. "Have you ever heard of Arthur's Circus?" Kev asked.

"Arthur's Circus?" Penny asked back. "I have never heard of such a thing as an Arthur's Circus."

Kevin had a look of surprise on his face before snapping out of it. "Well... first off, I should explain what is a circus." The God of lightning cleared his throat. "A circus is a place of entertainment that people from all over can see. There's all sorts of presentations. Like dancing, juggling, putting you head in a... an animal's mouth."

"Oh wow! They did things like that?"

"Yeah! We was well known for taming many beasts." Keving said with a grin. "I was part of the circus troupe growing up. The head of the troupe took me in, after my parents were killed by Grimm."

Penny continued to listen as Kevin kept going with his story.

"Of course, the leader wasn't just going to allow me to stay for free. So I had to earn my keep."

"What do you mean by "earn your keep"?"

"I started off at the lowest of the low."

"What do you mean by that?" Penny asked.

"Help with setting up the tents, tending to the "animals". You know... low level work." Kevin continued. "Anyways, the owner wanted me to try out an act. For practice of course. It was called the tightrope act."

"What's a tightrope?"

"It's basically a stretched out rope people use to walk on. And boy I tell you, it's not something that can easily be mastered." Kevin said. "Anyways, I did what he asked, and surprisingly, I nailed it on the first try."

"Oh wow!" Penny's eyes glowed as she couldn't help but feel amazed.

"After seeing me succeed the act in one try, the head wanted me to try out other acts. From the spinning top, the trapeze, riding two "horses" at the same time. And of course the bicycle pyramid."

"Oh wow! Those sound amazing!"

"He said that I was blessed by the circus gods... or something like that." Kevin then stared into the sky. "It was then that we decided to make it worldwide."

"Worldwide?"

"That's right. Our first tour started in Vacuo. Which I have to say is hotter than the pits!" Kevin joked. "We also went to Mistral. I think we had the biggest crowds there, if I remembered correctly. But my favorite place was Patch, which is actually located in Vale."

"Patch?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. "A good place to raise a family." Which I think should definitely be their slogan." Kevin joked. "A few years later, We became pretty damn famous. But what I loved most about it... was the fact that we were one just big happy family."

"Do they still do performances?" Penny asked.

"We were supposed to had went to Atlas... but... due to... some things occurring... they're no longer here." Kevin continue to look up towards the sky.

'_Somebody get this kid some food and water!_' Yelled a disheveled looking man. He was wearing a ring master outfit with a top hat. He was holding a young Kevin's head. "_Don't worry kid. You're gonna make it!_"

'_How would you like to be a part of my family? It's hard work, but you'll never have to worry about food, or Grimm ever again._'

"_Care to show me that you got what it takes?_" The man said as he showed a young Kevin the tightrope.

'_Incredible! The circus gods... have truly blessed this boy!_' A tear came fell from out of the man's eye as he watch Kev perform act after act successfully.

'_Silver?_'

'_That's right! From now on, you're my son. One of these days, this will all be yours._'

'_Run... Kevin... Go... to Beacon... Meet with Ozpin... and tell him that... Arthur Silver sent you._'

Kevin watched in horror as a Beowolf devoured somebody whole. And he ran, as fast as he possibly can. Tears falling out as he never looked back.

"Kevin?" The God of lightning soon snapped out of his flashback. He saw Penny, who had a look of worry in her eyes. "You're crying... Are you... ok?"

Kevin wiped his eyes as he looked back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah... I'm fine." Kevin soon stood up. "Say... how about you and I go out and have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?"

"Have you... ever been to an amusement park?" Kevin asked.

"No... I... never heard of it... I was never allowed to go anywhere." Penny soon had her head down. "My father... was very overprotective of me."

'No wonder she's so ignorant of the world.' Kevin thought. 'Maybe she was sick as a kid?' Kevin held out his hand. "How about we go to one now? You and me."

"Really?!" Penny grasped Kev's hand. "That would be sen-sational!"

"Yep..." Kev said. As he nearly yelped in pain due to his hands nearly being crushed.

* * *

(_**Tokyo Ghoul: re OST: Awaken**_ (_**Feat. Tate McRae**_)

And so Kevin and Penny went to the Vale Amusement Park. The first thing they did was rode a roller coaster.

"Wow! And it makes circles in the air?" Penny asked.

"Well it depends on how it's built." Kevin took Penny's hand. "Come on! Let's go on it." Kevin and Penny went on the roller coaster ride. While Kevin was screaming his eyes out, Penny couldn't help but smile throughout the ride.

"That was absolutely fun!" The girl said joyfully.

"Oh god... I think... I'm gonna be..." Kevin tried his best to keep his composure.

"Can we go on it again?" Penny said.

"S... sure... why not." Kevin dragged himself on the ride again. Afterwards, his head was in the trashcan, relieving himself of his contents.

"Can we go on another one?" Penny asked.

"How... about we do something... else." Kevin said. "You ever been to an arcade?"

"An arcade?" Penny asked. "What is an "arcade"?"

"I'll show you." Kevin said with a smile. "But first..." Kevin ran back to the trash can in order to finish releasing his contents.

"How do you play this?" Penny was looking at the arcade cabinet with a curious expression. It was Urban Brawler 6. The current sequel to the unreleased Urban Brawler 7.

"Simple." Kevin took the arcade stick with his left hand and placed his right hand near the buttons. "Just copy what I do."

"I see." Penny did the same thing as he did.

"Now we just select our characters and do battle!" Kevin said. After they selected their characters and went past the loading screen, the fight was ready to begin.

"I am Combat Ready!" Penny's eyes glowed a bright green, which went unnoticed by the God of lightning. Penny was able to launch a multitude of combos on Kevin's character. Causing the God of lightning to look on in disbelief.

"I cant... I cant move!" Kevin could only stare as the girl basically caught him in a infinite combo. Finishing him off with a super combo.

"KO! You Win!"

"I never knew arcades can be so fun!" Penny had a bright smile on her face. Relishing her victory.

"I... are... are you sure that was your first time... playing?" Kevin couldn't believe it. The only person who could beat him in Urban Brawler was Nick.

"I'm sorry... Are... are you mad at me?" Penny hung her head.

"What?! Of course not! That was awesome!" Kevin held her hands. "You might have a chance.. No! You'll definitely kick Nick's ass!"

"You really think so?!" Penny said.

"Of course I do!"

"Sen-sational!" Penny hugged Kevin in another bone crushing hug. "I can't wait to kick Nick's ass!"

"I... can't... wait either... " Kevin was struggling to breathe due to another lung crushing hug.

They continued to play different arcade games. They were even able to beat the two player rail shooters that were considered extremely difficult due to Penny's "natural talent". Afterwards, The two of them then went to an ice cream parlor.

"What is this?" Penny looked at the ice cream cone in confusion.

"Just how sheltered is she?" Kevin muttered. "It's ice cream... yours is vanilla flavored."

"Ice cream..." Penny's eyes glowed a bright green. She then went and licked the ice cream. "This ice cream... it's very sweet!"

"Glad you like it." Kevin said. "There's a multitude of flavors. But vanilla is the most popular."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Penny asked?

"I know a place. Come on! Let's go play some carnival games." Kevin took Penny's hand as they left the parlor.

* * *

"Step right up!" A carnie yelled. "Hey you! Wanna win a prize for your girlfriend?"

"Sure!" Kev said. "What's the rules?"

"Take these darts and pop all of the balloons." The guy handed Kev ten darts. "Since I know you wanna impress her, I'll let you try it for free."

"Thank you so much sir!" Penny said. Kevin caught wind of the fact that Penny did not correct the carnie.

"However... you have to throw em' at a certain distance." The guy said. "About fifty feet away."

"That's fine by me." Kev walked back. "If I win, I get to choose any prize of my choice."

'Nobody has been able to hit a single balloon from that distance.' The carnie grinned. 'And when he loses, he's gonna keep trying until he goes broke.'

Kev threw each dart in rapid succession. Popping each balloon with perfect accuracy. The guy's jaw dropped as he could not believe that somebody accomplished what he thought was impossible.

"I bet you were thinking that I was some gullible fool who didn't know a thing or two about dart throwing." Kev had a look of smug on his face. "But I've been playing darts and throwing knives since I was seven."

"That's... that's impossible..."

"You did it Kevin!" Penny cheered.

"I'll let you go by giving my lady friend whatever prize she wants."

"Sure..." the guy could only say that much.

Penny had a giant Ursa doll in her hand. She was enamoured by it."It looks so real!"

"Thank goodness it isn't." Kevin said with a light chuckle. "Say... how about we go to the boardwalk? We can get a good view of the fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Kevin held Penny's hand as she held on tightly to her giant ursa doll.

* * *

(_**Kimetsu no Yaiba OST Vol 2: Family**_)

"During events like these, fireworks is often launched into the sky. And they come in a variety of colors and sizes." Kevin said. He and Penny sat at the boardwalk. They were very close to the site where they let them off.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to see some!" Penny was excited.

"Look!" Kevin pointed at the fireworks. Explosions of different colors and sizes were in the sky. Penny couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kevin saw this as a chance. He reached his hand over to hers and held it.

Penny glanced over to Kevin and saw that his face was as red as a tomato but thought nothing of and smile, as they continued to look at the fireworks until it was over.

"Thank you Kevin! I had a really great time!" Penny said to the God of lightning. They left the amusement park and were now walking through the streets of Vale.

"I'm glad you did." Kev couldn't help but blush. This was his chance. He decided to not follow Mike's advice. But instead, follow his heart. "Hey ummm... Penny?"

"Yes Kevin?" She stared at Kevin. Her Emerald eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Do you... have a boyfriend... by chance?"

"Of course I do?"

As if on que, Kevin felt that his heart sunked. 'Dammit! Why?!' He fell to the floor in defeat. 'Maybe... maybe it was too good to be true.'

"It's you." Kevin looked up and saw that Penny was smiling at him.

Kevin soon realized that Penny didn't actually know what a boyfriend was. She view him as a boy who happened to be her friend. But for him it was a huge chance. "Well it'sa bit different you might think." Kevin twiddle his fingers "You see... a boyfriend... is someone that is...very special... to a girl."

"But Kevin... you are special to me." Penny said. As she smiled at the God of lightning. "You were my first friend."

"It's more than that." Kevin began rubbing the back of his head. "If a girl considers someone their boyfirend. They do things that shows that they're... affectionate to eachother... like... hugging eachother... and... and...kissing each other..." He muttered that last part.

"Kissing? What is that?"

'Woah she has good hearing.' Kevin thought. "Yeah... when... two lips... press against... each other."

"Like this?" Penny stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Kev's. As she did, fireworks went off. She then backed away.

"Yeah... like that..." Kevin soon had a huge smile on his face.

"I have a question Kevin?" Penny asked. "That guy... he called me your... girlfriend? I am a girl who is also your friend... right?"

"Well... a girlfriend is the same thing as a boyfriend... accept... it's the opposite."

"So am I special to you?"

During his time in Beacon, not a single girl looked at Kevin's way. The only two who were getting all of the attention were Nick and Mike. Torren was also popular with the girls due to his talent for cooking. But what about Kev? Even the girl he did liked before have not once batted an eye towards his direction. But this girl. Not once had she call him creepy, nor made fun of his mustache.

"Yes! I do consider you special to me!" Kevin grasped the naive girl's hands. "That's why... I want you to be... my girlfriend!"

As if she did not need a second to think about it. "Of course! I would be your girlfriend!" Penny said joyfully.

"Alright!" Kevin cheered very loudly.

"How do I be a girlfriend?" Penny asked.

"Oh!... Just be yourself." Kev said with a smile.

"Be myself?" Penny contemplated that response before coming up with her answer. "Then being myself, I shall!"

Kevin soon realized how late it was once he saw his scroll. "Well one of the things a boyfriend does is walk their girlfriend home."

It didn't take Penny long to realize that should Kevin walk her home, he father would be really angry with the fact that she was out and about for a long time. "Uh... that's ok Kevin... I am much capable of going home myself."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"No need to worry! For I am combat ready!" Penny saluted the God of lightning. Who chuckled at the response.

"Well... get home safe. And don't worry. We will definitely be going out more." Kevin gave Penny his biggest grin. "Now that we're a couple."

"I can't wait!" Penny soon went and gave Kevin another kiss. "Goodnight Kevin!" She then ran off.

To Kevin Silver, today was basically the greatest day of his life. Activating his lightning semblance, he zoomed across Vale. Jumping from tree to tree joy fully.

"Awwwww YEEEAAAAH!" Kevin performed numerous flips in the air before landing. "I can't believe it! She said yes! I finally got a girlfriend!"

As soon as he made it to Beacon. He made a mad dash to his team dorm. Too excited to show off the good news.

"Guess what... you... guys...-" And from this day forward, Kevin Silver will learn to knock before entering. Even if it's to his dorm room.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Penny! I was worried!" An older Male voice said on what sounds like a phone. "Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry father..." Penny hung her head low. "I just... wanted to explore the city."

"I know being in Vale is a new environment for you... but the reason you have security is so that you don't get lost... or worse." The voice said again.

"I promise father..." Penny had a solemn expression as her eyes went back to her regular color. As she sat down, her eyes glowed once again. This time showing pictures of her and Kevin having fun. Penny had a smile on her face as she went through the photos.

* * *

_**In team KNTM's dorm**_

"Yeah man! She actually said yes!"

"Wow Kev! You finally got yourself a girlfriend! I'm proud of you!" Mike said. He was wearing nothing but shorts. "Although I wish you would've spent a few more minutes with her."

"Well... I did ask her if I could walk her home. But she declined the offer." Kevin said.

"You should've insisted on doing so." Yang said. She was wearing nothing but Mike's shirt. "When you walked in on us, I was so freaked out. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I should've knocked before entering." Kevin was holding a ice pack to his jaw, which swelled up due to Yang punching him in the face.

"But still though. Congrats on getting the girl." Yang said with a smile. "Well... since my night was ruined, I'll be on my way." She kissed Mike before leaving out.

"Again... sorry."

"No worries. She'll get over it. Congrats again Kev." Mike patted Kev on the back before going to bed.

"Thanks man." Kevin opened up his scroll. Looking at the pictures he and Penny took together. "Damn we make a good couple. Ow! Ow!" He pressed the ice pack to his jaw as he continued to scroll through the pictures.

* * *

**_Chapter 29 everybody. Wow! 30 chapters in two months... part of it was because my mind had already set up how I want the story to be. But of course, it slowed down so I decided to bring out a chapter every four to five days instead of two. Anyways, Kevin finally got himself a sex doll. Lol nah I'm kidding. There won't be anything along those lines as that's just creepy. But it'll be more of a "spiritual relationship" than anything else. Anyways. These next few chapters will be extremely huge for Nick and Mike, but mainly Nick as he will be receiving alot of character development. So do be on the lookout for that._**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Bambietta**

'Sometimes I wonder... if I'm too nice to girls?' Nick and Ruby were on out and about in the streets of Vale. Ruby had a huge smile on her face as she been waiting all week. 'Well... I guess... I did technically broke my promise to her.'

* * *

_**Four days ago**_

After Nick and Velvet Reconciled their friendship, they both came from the rooftops. All to be spotted by none other than Ruby.

"...Nick?"

"Hey... oh... shit." Nick then remembered promising the silver eyed girl they would go out on Saturday... the Saturday that they were suppose to hang out, he woke up from a hangover and had to decline. And then the second time, was due to the situation involving him and Velvet being on his mind.

"So... I guess... you forgot again... huh?" Ruby tried to put up a brave face. But it wasn't working as tears soon welled up in her eyes.

"Look Ruby... I can... sorta explain..."

"No... it's fine... I was really hoping that we can hang out."

"I'm... so sorry Ruby." Nick really felt bad now.

"No... I am..." with her semblance, Ruby ran off. Leaving a few wet rose petals behind.

"Dammit..." Nick took a deep breath in order to calm down.

"I guess there's another girl whose heart you broke huh?" Velvet said.

"Huh? I mean... what?!" Nick was trying to compute what the rabbit faunus said.

"I'm kidding." Velvet lightly chuckled. "But... she seemed really hurt. I think you should go check up on her."

"Yeah. One things for sure... She definitely got the wrong idea. I just hope she's somewhere I can find her." Nick was about to run off until Velvet stopped him.

"You know... you really are a nice person." Velvet smiled at Nic before walking off.

* * *

While on his floor, he stopped by team RWBY's dorm and heard someone crying. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Go away Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby... can... we just talk... please?" Nick knew that if Yang caught wind of Ruby crying, it would be hell to pay for the Ashura. Whether she's with his brother or not. "Although... inside?"

"Why?! Shouldn't you be talking to Velvet?! Or Pyrrha?!" Tears continued to fall uncontrollably from Ruby's eyes.

"Look... I'm sorry for breaking my promise... With Mike being in a tough spot, he needed me to go on a date with Velvet... which surprisingly turned out great..."

"Oh! Is that so?! Well I'm sorry for interrupting you two!"

"And... me telling her the truth about why I went with her... and then ended up getting slapped... And we decided to actually be friends." Nick put up a peace sign on both hands. "Yeah... all of that happened..."

Ruby opened the door for Nick to come inside. As he walked inside, he saw her with her head in her lap.

"Hey... mind if sat down?" Ruby nodded her head. Nick sat down right next to her on Weiss' bed.

"You know... I hate seeing you like this. I'd rather see Kev cry... you ever saw Kev cry? It's... pretty hilarious. And I'm not one to easily laugh." Nick proceeded to stick his bottom lip out and squint his eyes. Imitating Kev when he breaks down in tears. Ruby glanced at Nick's imitation and surprisingly, it worked as she started laughing.

"You shouldn't make fun of your friends." Ruby was giggling as she wiped her tears.

"Only when it's beneficial. " Nick soon had a smile on his face. "How about this Saturday? You have me to yourself. No team, nobody. Just us."

"Will you pay for everything?" Ruby soon put on the puppy dog look.

For the first time ever, it actually worked. "Yeah."

"Then I forgive you!" Ruby hugged Nick, who ruffled her hair. "Let's start in the morning!"

"That ear-!" Nick soon stopped himself. Not wanting to see the waterworks again. "Sure... Why not."

* * *

_**Present**_

Ruby and Nick were in the ice cream shop, where the owner recognized his face.

"Wow! You sure move on quick." The owner said. "What happened to that girl with the rabbit ears?"

"First off it was not like that." Nick glared at the owner. "Second. We're just on an outing as friends."

"...yeah." Ruby was blushing a bit at what the owner said.

"Tell you what? It's on the house." The owner said.

"No. I insist on paying." Nick gave the owner the amount for the ice cream. "I don't need you thinking anything is going on."

"Well if you insist." The owner took the lien.

Nick and Ruby took their seats. Nick ordered a hot fudge Sunday with three macadamia cookies warmed up. While Ruby ordered the special. Chocolate chip flavored with ten chocolate chip cookies all around the ice cream. The most expensive one, all on Nick's dime.

Nick and Ruby were quiet while they were eating. Ruby wasn't the greatest conversation starter. While Nick wouldn't talk unless spoken to. Which led to it being very awkward towards the two of them. She soon realized that there was actually one thing she was curious about.

"Hey... Nick?"

"What's up?" Nick placed the spoon in his mouth as he looked at Ruby.

"I know you said that you didn't want to talk about it... but do you think... you can tell me a bit more about... your childhood?" Ruby asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Even Nick was surprised. "What made you just up and asked that?"

"Well... I was a bit curious..." Ever since learning that Nick and Mike were from the "Inside", the curiousity she had kept growing. But she was worried that Nick might get mad. Surprisingly...

"Here."

Nick took out his scroll and showed Ruby an old looking picture. It was a picture of a young boy with golden eyes and long curly hair who could be easily mistaken for a little girl. And next to him was a young boy with a short haircut and brown eyes. There were four beautiful woman. One with black hair and blue eyes. One with blue hair and green eyes. And a girl with red hair and silver eyes.

And the one in the middle had brown hair with deer ears sticking out and green eyes. She had a sweet smile on her face as she had a hand on each of the boys heads.

"Who's that little girl?" Ruby asked. Pointing at the curly haired one.

"...that's not a little girl...that's me." Nick said. He was embarrassed that she called him a girl.

"Oh wow! You were so adorable!" Even Ruby couldn't believe it. "And that has to be Mike! Although... how come his eyes are brown? Could it be the picture?" Ruby soon looked at the women in the picture "Wow. They're all so beautiful." Ruby couldn't help but be somewhat envy of their beauty. "So... who's your foster mom?"

Nick pointed at the girl In the middle. "Her."

Ruby then noticed the deer ears sticking out. "She's a faunus. I almost didn't noticed."

"Yeah... she was the one who actually found us after we got into a dangerous situation." Nick took another spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Really?" Ruby was a bit curious. "Do you mind telling me?"

Surprisingly, Nick once again didn't decline to do so. "Sure." And so, he proceeded to tell the story of how he and Mike met Bambietta.

* * *

_**Eleven years ago**_

A young Nick was running from some thugs. He had a bag full of lien in his hands.

"That little brat!" One of the thugs yelled. "She stole our stash!"

"When you get her, sell her off to the highest bidder!"

Nick was able to maneuver through the alleys of the inside without any difficulty. Seeing that he spent the past two years knowing the ins and outs of the place, he had the entire district memorized.

"Dammit! Where the hell did she go?!"

"Shit... the boss is not going to be happy about this."

Nick kept running until his little legs finally gave out. Finally making it back to his hideout.

"Nice job little bro!" Nick looked up and saw Mike who was standing on some boxes. He had a bag of stolen goods himself. He jumped from the boxes and landed on his feet.

"Talk about a helluva haul!" He ruffled Nick's hair. "You did great."

"Thanks big bro!" Nick grinned proudly at their haul. It's been two years since the Bell brothers started on their path of thievery. They've been stealing a large sum of goods from numerous members of yakuza and mafia.

"So...how much you think we need until we can leave?" Nick asked.

"This might be it." Mike started grinning. "I think we might have enough to not only leave this dump, but to also start new lives."

"Alright!" Nick and Mike began dancing around, cheering very loudly.

"How about we go eat something fancy tonight!" Mike began to drool. "I think... we deserve it."

"Are you sure?" Nick said. "It won't put a dent into what we have... will it?"

Mike ruffled Nick's hair again. "Of course not! We have plenty of lien for our way out!"

"Yay!" Nick couldn't help but grin. "Then let's eat!"

As Nick and Mike were walking through the streets, they soon saw a certain golden eyed girl. Who was having her face checked out by an older man. Nick had a sad look on his face.

"Don't look." Nick looked at Mike. Not once did he look the girl's way.

The girl looked at Nick. She had a kind smile on her face as she went into a limosine. After getting their dinner, the boys went back into their home. A makeshift house made of cardboard boxes deep in the alley.

"Hey Mike?" Nick asked. "Do you ever wonder... what the "outside" looks like?"

Mike was chewing on a wing as he heard Nick. "I don't really know... but I hope...it's better than this."

"When I was being chased... I saw a girl... she was..."

"Nick... I know what you're going to say. But we can't help everybody..." Mike knew what Nick was saying and stopped him. If he could, he would most definitely help that girl. But seeing that as another mouth to feed, she would have to suffer in silence.

"I was... just hoping." Nick continued eating his dinner.

"Anyways... save whatever is left for tomorrow." Mike said. "We got a busy day."

"Sure." Nick soon laid his head down. "Good night Mike."

"Night little bro."

* * *

Four hours later, Nick woke up from his sleep. He saw that Mike was still asleep. Seeing that he was having trouble going back, he decided to go for a walk. Nick went to their stash spot, curious to know exactly how much lien they build up. He took a peek inside, and was completely mesmerized by what he saw.

"Wow!" Nick's face lit up. Of course as a child, he had numerous wild imaginations. Such as having a huge house, three square meals, and all the toys he can have. But those dreams would be cut short as a hand grasped the young child in the darkness.

Mike soon woke up from his sleep. "Morning Nick. Rise and grind little bro." He went to tap him awake but realized that he wasn't there. "Oh no..." one thing about Mike, he wasn't a kid who would think that Nick would just "go to the bathroom". He knew something was up.

He ran to their stash spot. Realizing that all of their hard work. Gone!

"He wouldn't!" Mike soon began to clear the doubt from his head. Nick idolized him. He wouldn't up and stab him in the back. Meaning one thing... he was caught by the people that he stole from. "NICK!"

At an abandoned construction site. Numerous cars encircled the site. Nick was surrounded by a multitude of guys. Being kicked in the stomach hard by one of the members of the Mistrali mafia.

"You little bitch." He picked up Nick by his hair. His eyes glistened as the guy was surprised by them. "Well... aren't you a pretty little thing. Just like that whore... maybe I should carve your eyes out and then sell them and you to some sick bastard."

"Knock it off!" A man soon came in. He had on a sharp white suit. "The fact that you got outsmarted by some brat shows how incompetent you are."

"Boss!" The guy knew that he walking on thin ice. The other members looked on as he saw Nick get picked up.

"I know you're not alone. There was someone else with you." The head said. "While I commend you two for making my men look like fools. You cost me alot of lien."

Nick couldn't cry, nor could he yell out to Mike. His ribs were broken due to the brutal beating he received.

"Its been happening for nearly three years. Now if you tell me who exactly you're working with... I might just let you go with just a missing arm." The boss said.

'_It hurts... big bro... help me._' Nick could not speak. He was in so much pain due to being tortured throughout the early hours of the morning.

"Nick!" The group of gangsters saw a tired Mike. He eyes widened as he saw how terrible of a state Nick was in. "Let him go! I'm the one you want!" Mike yelled.

"So you're the one whose been stealing from me?" The head of the group walked towards Mike. He reached his hand out towards the young boy, only to pull it back, as he saw an open cut across his palm.

"Give me my little brother..." Mike was trembling with fear as he held a small knife. Everything they worked hard for. These past two years, gone in an instant.

"Brother?"

"I thought she was a girl?"

"So much for "selling" huh?"

"You little bastard..." the boss grabbed Mike by his arm and slammed him on the ground. He then kicked Mike in the stomach extremely hard, sending him flying across the construction site.

(_**HunterXHunter 2011 OST Vol 3: Kingdom of Predators**_)

"M..ike." Nick struggled to talk as one of the goons had their foot on his back.

The boss grabbed Mike by his neck. Punching him square in the stomach. "You know... I would love to have you work for us." The boss said. "But like all bosses, I gotta set an example for my men." He slammed the boy's head into the pavement. "And sadly... Garbage like you are meant to be put in the trash."

'_Why... why..._'

Nick remembered a time when he found a wallet and saw the couple who had accidentally dropped it. As he returned it to her, she freaked out.

"Ugh! Honey! Take care of this street rat!" The man proceeded to beat up the young boy until he was unconcious.

"See! I knew stopping here was a big mistake!" The woman said. "That piece of trash must've stole it from out of my purse."

Nick could only look as he watched the couple argue. His mind, too young to actually conprehend their opinion of him. But If he could, these would be the words he would say. '_These people think... I'm lower than trash._'

Nick could only watch as his brother, his savior, was going to die. He closed his eyes, as if he was praying. However, once they were open, they were no longer the color of the sun. But of a purple color. A color lacking of light.

"What the hell!" The guy whose foot was on top of Nick fell over as the curly haired child easily got up from him.

"How did he lift himself off of him?"

"Didn't he get fucked up pretty bad?"

"Look at his eyes..."

"You little bas-" the guy tried to talk but a fist to face prevented him from doing so. The strength of the punch was able to send him flying out of the site. As high as they were, he was not going to live from it.

"Holy shit..."

"Leave... us... alone..." Nick's breathing was heavy. "LEAVE US ALONE!" A dark purple aura emitted from the boy. The young child then ran into the crowd of people. Mercilessly attacking the group.

"This kid!" One guy said. He was struck by a punch that caused him to puke up blood.

One guy got a hit off of him, but realized that it was of no effect. Nick took the entire punch without any knockback. He grabbed the guy's arm and completely broke it in three places.

"GAAAAAAAH!" The guy rolled around in pain.

"A kid... is doing all... of this..." the boss Gould not believe it. He could only stare as a berserk Nick was brutally destroying his entire crew. He then dropped Mike. He looked at Nick, surrounded by numerous unconscious bodies.

'_He's... not human... he's a monster._' As if he was hallucinating, the boss saw an avatar behind him. An entity with six arms and three heads. "A demon..." Nick directed his head towards the boss. Within a blink of an eye, he appeared in front of him. Delivering a punch with such force, it sent him flying to a cemented wall.

'_There's... theres no... winning..._' The boss was terrified. '_This monster... this kid was hiding a monster like him?!_' Seeing that he had no other choice, the boss charged at Nick. Sending the two of them off of the site.

* * *

Two hours later, Mike woke up. He looked around and realized that everything was quiet. The child winced in pain as he saw the his ribs were broken and that his eye was completely shut.

"...Nick? " he looked around and realized that Nick was nowhere to be seen but scattered bodies across the floor. Gathering enough strength, he lifted himself up, and dragged himself out of the site. It was there that he saw the boss of the group on top of a destroyed car. Dead as a doorknob. And an unconscious Nick on top of him.

"Nick!" Mike fell to the ground. He was in immense pain. But he fought through it and ran towards the ruined car. He finally got to Nick. "Please... please... please!" He heard shallow breathing coming from the child's mouth.

"He's... he's alive..." Mike began to cry. They were both alive. They lost everything. But still had their lives. He picked up Nick and placed him on his back. As he started walking. He did not realize that he was slowing down. "Don't... worry... Nick... I'm... going... to... save... you." He soon fell to the floor. Passing out from the pain.

* * *

A few hours later a deer faunus was walking through the abandoned construction site. "He could've picked a better place for that." She sighed at the fact that she had to come to a construction site. But at least she recieved her pay. She then stopped and saw two boys passed out next to a dead body on top of a totaled car.

"Oh my God!" The woman ran to the two. "You poor children... who would do something like this?!" She looked around. One body was scattered acrossed the area, while the one next to the boys was completely dead.

Seeing that she had food in her arms. She decided to drop the food and pick up the boys. She ran as fast as she could to her home. An abandoned church.

"Bambi! You're back!" A red headed girl with silver eyes said. "And you bought kids?"

"No time for jokes." Bambi said. "These boys need help!" She placed Mike and Nick on the table.

"Those poor boys... who would do something like this to them?" A black haired beauty said.

"If I have to guess... it had something to do with the thugs i saw that was all over the construction site." Bambi took out an emergency aid kit.

"Maybe they had an accident on the site?" The raven haired girl joked.

"If you have time for jokes, Mikan then you got time to assist me." Bambi said. She _saw_ that she barely had any equipment. "Dammit... Verity, I need bandages and disinfectant." She said to the redhead. "Luna!"

A blue haired teen with green eyes was reading a book when she lifted her head up. "Huh?"

"Don't "huh" me! Help Verity!" Bambi yelled.

"You know... I just got to the good part of this book." Luna got up to assist Verity. Mikan walked up to Bambi who was waiting for the equipment.

"I won't let these boys die. Not on my watch." Bambi said.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

Nick soon woke up from what felt like an eternal sleep. He soon realized something smelled really good. "Oranges..."

"Look... he's up." Mikan said. She watched as Nick yawned and stretched.

He soon saw Mikan looking at him. His golden eyes blinking rapidly at who this person was.

Mikan couldn't help but look at his eyes. Which shined in the light. "Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest thing?!" The raven haired girl hugged Nick tightly and began tugging his cheeks. "Verity! Mite(look)!"

The red head, Verity soon walked up to her. "Hi there cutie!" Verity picked Nick up and began cradling him. "Mikan you're right! He is absolutely adorable!"

Luna was getting annoyed by the chattering. "Could you please shut up?!" The blue haired girl yelled.

"Luna! Look at him! Isn't he adorable?" Verity held Nick towards her.

"He needs a bath..." Luna held her nose.

Verity and Mikan sniffed him also.

"Ok... yeah you need a bath." Mikan said.

"Come on cutie. I'll bathe you." Verity picked up Nick and took him to the bathroom. She made sure to thoroughly clean him. After she was finished. She smelled him again. "There! Now Luna won't have such a bitch fit when she see you." She wrapped him around a towel and picked him up. "Which she always has."

"Now smell him!" Luna proceeded to sniff Nick. Who was a bit confused by the affection.

"Now that I look at him... he is pretty cute." Luna had a small smile on her face.

"Oh! He needs clothes!" Mikan went to the back and took out a pair of shorts and a black shirt. She placed them on Nick.

"You know... if I had a child, I would just dress him up all day." Verity said.

"Too bad we can't have them due to our "profession." Luna said.

"I wonder if he understands us?" Mikan said. "Konnichiwa, botchan!" She said in her Easter Mistrali dialect.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the greeting.

"God Mikan, really?!" Luna placed her book down. "Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"...yes?" Nick hid behind Verity. "Where is my brother?"

"Your brother needs alot of rest." Mikan said. "He really took a beating..." Mikan crossed her arms. "Who would do such a thing to these boys?"

"Especially one as cute as him?!" Verity tugged Nick's cheeks once more.

Bambi soon came out from a room. "Goodness, two days of staying up with this boy." She then saw Nick being babied by two of the three girls. "Verity!"

"Eeep!" Verity held Nick tightly. Unbeknownst that his face was against her breast.

"Why are you playing with him?! He should be resting!"

"But Bambi! He's actually fine!" Verity tested it by poking Nick on what was suppose to be his wounds. "See?!"

"Haha! That tickles!" Nick proceeded to laugh.

"But... he was just as hurt as his friend..." Bambi could not believe it. Her deer ears twitched a bit at the disbelief. She walked up to Nick, who was a bit afraid of her. She checked his arms, lifted his shirt and moved his face. "He's... perfectly fine..."

"Can I see my brother?" Nick asked.

Verity and Mikan couldn't help but fawn over him. Bambi then smiled at the boy's request. "Sure." She then picked Nick up and took him to the other room. Mike was completely bandaged. With only one eye shown.

"Mike... I'm... I'm so sorry." Nick proceeded to break down in tears. "I should've just stayed."

"It's okay little one. It took a while... but he's going to make it." Bambi gave Nick a reassuring smile.

"He... will?"

"I promise." Bambi placed Nick down on the floor. "Now come along, your brother needs to sleep."

* * *

_**Two weeks later**_

Mike soon woke up from his sleep. He still felt pain in his ribs, but it was not as bad as before. He also saw that he can only see in one eye.

"My eye... my eye!" He began freaking out. "Nick?! Nick!" Mike started to breathe rapidly. The last thing he remembered was trying to get Nick out of the construction site. Now, he was in a new place.

"Mike!" Nick, alongside Mikan, Verity, Luna and Bambi came in.

"Nick!" Nick went and hugged Mike. They both were crying.

"I'm sorry for losing the lien! I should've just stayed!"

"You idiot! I was more worried about you dying than some stupid lien!"

"But... what about our way out?!" Nick continued to cry harder.

"We just... gotta try again." Mike said as he wiped his tears.

In the back, Verity couldn't help but cry. "Those poor boys..."

"Gosh Verity..." Luna didn't show it, but she was a bit interested about what was just said.

"Yokatta(Thank goodness)." Mikan smiled at the boys.

"I'm guessing the reason you two were hurt that bad... had something to do with lien?" The two turned towards Bambi.

"We... were stealing from others..." Nick admitted.

"No Nick! Don't tell them." Mike whispered.

"But she saved us..."

Mike didn't trust the deer faunus. Not because of her race. But because they might be working for the people that nearly killed them.

"The people who we stole from found me... and lured Mike out... but... he was able to beat them."

"Beat them?" Luna was definitely intrigued.

"Wait what?" Mike said. "I didn't do anything."

"Wait... then who could've pushed that guy off the roof?" Bambi said. She was surprised by what he said.

"I'm... not sure." Mike said back. He did glance at Nick.

"Bambi... you sure you weren't followed when you bought them here a few weeks back?" Luna asked.

"I'm positive." Bambi then looked at the boys. Nick held on to Mike. "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you two."

Mikan and Verity cheered. They knew what Bambi meant by that. However, Luna was not pleased.

"Bambi I get that these two don't have anybody... But what if they find out that they're still alive... or worse... that we're harboring them?"

"I asked that same question when I took you three in." Bambi said to Luna before smiling. "And I don't regret doing so."

Luna knew that by that respone, she lost the debate. Bambi then averted her attention to the two boys. "So... do you care to tell me your names?"

"You spent two weeks with them and you haven't told them your name?" Mike raised his free eyebrow.

"He didn't exactly trust us." Luna said. "Well... maybe Verity he trusted more."

Mike sighed. "Michael Bell. And thanks... for saving us."

"Nicholas Bell. Please to meet you... again." Nick said with a smile.

"Look at that... He really is polite." Luna soon had a small smile on her face. "Luna Esperanto."

"Verity Gale." Verith said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mikan Midorikawa." Mikan smiled at the two. "Yoroshiku(please to meet you)."

"Huh?" The Mike said.

"She said please to meet you." Nick said.

"Sorry... I tend to slip to my natural dialect at times." Mikan rubbed the back of her head. "Plus I've been teaching him my native language."

"And I'm Bambietta Nero. I was the one who found you two. We may not have much... but you two are able to stay as long as you like." Bambi patted to the two on their heads.

"What exactly do you all do?" Mike asked. " I mean... if you... Don't mind me asking..."

"Oh... we're Grimm that are under the guise of humans." Luna said with a sarcastic tone.

"What's a Grimm?" Nick asked.

"Something that we're not." Bambi smacked Luna in the back of her head. "We're... I don't know how to explain what we do to a bunch of young boys..."

"Yujo." Mikan said in her language.

"Prostitutes?" Nick said. Shocking the girls and Mike. Bambi and the other two girls glared at Luna.

"I didn't teach him that... I swear!" Luna had her hands up.

Bambi sighed. "Yes... we are prostitutes. I know it may sound weird but... I use to be a doctor. But certain things happened and now... here I am." She proceeded to laugh but soon sighed. "Not that I regret it or anything!"

"That's fine by me." Mike said. "Just don't try to sell us or anything."

"We wouldn't dare!" Verity picked up Nick and cradled him.

"Gosh... look how attached she is to him." Luna said. "So I guess that means more shifts... huh?" She then closed her book. "Speaking of shifts... I have a client to see now." She went and patted Mike and Nick on their heads. "Later."

"Well... welcome to our dysfunctional family." Bambi said with a smile.

* * *

Throughout the weeks Nick and Mike were taught many thing by the girls.

"Now say "Boku no namae wa Nicholas (My name is Nicholas)." Mikan said."

"Boku no namae wa Nicholas (My name is Nicholas)." Nick said. With perfect fluency. Mike whispered something in Nick's ear.

"Mikan no dekkei oppai (Mikan has huge breasts)." Mikan was shocked by what Nick said. She saw Mike snickering and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't have your brother saying dirty things!" Although she was shocked when she saw Mike's wounds reopen. "Yada! Bambi's gonna kill me."

A week after that incident. Mike finally got his bandages removed. Mikan was shocked by how he looked behind the wraps.

"He's gonna be really handsome when he gets older." Mikan said.

"No way! Nick is!" Verity went and hugged Nick.

"Luna! Who do you think is going to be more handsome when they get older?" Verity and Mikan pushed the boys in front of Luna.

"Really?" Luna went back to her book. "Mike will be more handsome. But Nick will be even cuter."

The the redhead and brunette stared as they just dropped the subject. Nick and Mike just looked on with confused expressions.

"What are you going to read to us now?" Nick asked Luna. He and Mike and her were in a circle.

"There's plenty I can read. Jerkyll and Hyde. The Tale of the Grimm Reaper." Luna didn't show it. But she was happy she had the boys today. Because she get to read her books to them.

"That sounds boring." Mike began to yawn.

"I'll have you know that reading is fundamental. Without it, you won't be able to go anywhere." Luna then sighed. "Tell you what... how about I tell you two a story."

"A story... but wasn't we going to read about that two-souled guy?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Instead it's about a girl who was trying to find a way out." Luna picked up Nick and sat him in her lap. Mike soon joined her.

"She was an orphan abandoned by her parents... so in order to survive, she had to do whatever it took. Mainly stealing and selling herself." Nick and Mike continued to listen as Luna kept speaking. "She ended up meeting a boy... who promised her the world."

"How was he going to give her the world if they're both in the same situation?" Mike asked.

"Well, when you like someone... you're willing to believe everything they say... even if it ends up being a lie." Luna continued. "She followed through on a belief that she will have the world. Even if she was being used for everything she had. Mind, body, and spirit."

Nick and Mike did not ask any questions as they continued to listen.

"He would always say "I do this because I love you". All the while beating her black and blue. And she would still follow him. He would do cruel things to her, and by his side she was..." Tears fell as Luna pushed herself to continue. "When she went for a walk... cold, hungry, and in need of a fix... she saw him. Happy and without a care in the world. But... with someone else. He saw the girl... but it was as if he saw... garbage."

"How... however... she soon met someone... who saw that she need help... so... she gave up everything... just so that she could save her."

Mike soon caught on as to who this story was about. Nick on the other hand didn't. But still went to hug the blue haired girl. Mike did the same thing.

* * *

Nick and Mike were soon were getting in trouble again. They were running from a chef who had a huge butcher knife in his hand. As he was running, he ended up tripping and falling.

"You little bastards!"

"Haha! Fat ass!" Mike said. He ended up bumping into something. Nick stopped and saw an angry Bambi, who proceeded to spank both Nick and Mike before going to the chef and apologizing.

"How about I give you half off?" Bambi winked her eye at the chef.

"Well... if you say so." The chef was eyeing Bambi as Mike glared at him. Nick could only look on in worry as he stood behind Mike.

* * *

Three hours after the incident, Bambi came back to the church. Drinking a bottle of water before spitting it out.

"Why did you do it?" Bambi turned and saw Mike and Nick.

"Do what?"

"Gave yourself to that... pig bastard?!" Mike's fist trembled.

"How long have you been living here?" Bambi asked.

"Four months?" Nick said, while raising up four fingers.

"For four months, I've shown you two nothing but love and care. Not because I have to. But because I want to." Bambi soon sat down. "I thought by keeping you and showing you that, you wouldn't think about doing anything stupid like what led to how me met."

"Why care though? You're not even our mother." Mike said. She slapped the boy. Who looked as tears formed in her eyes.

(_**One Punch Man OST Vol 2: I Wanna Be Stronger**_)

"You're right... I'm not your mother... but that doesnt mean that I dont love you like one." She went and hugged both Mike and Nick. "And I would do it again... if it meant that you boys would stop doing stupid things."

Something within the boys triggered an emotion that they never recieved. It was that same emotion that led them to hug her back. It was genuine love.

"We're sorry Bambi..." tears streamed from both Nick and Mike.

"Just know that the four of us are here for you." Bambi said as she continued to hug the boys.

* * *

Since that day, Mike and Nick have not stolen a single thing since. They continued to learned from Bambi and the others.

"Kyodai (Bothers)." Mikan pointed to Nick and Mike as she continued to teach them her language. "Remember... that's what you two are."

Luna, who took a liking to Mike, had decided to teach him how to talk to girls. "When a girl looks at you for more than ten seconds, that means that she is interested in you."

"Ugh... why would I even be interested in girls?" Mike stuck his tongue out.

"Because when you, a boy get older, you're gonna meet a woman that'll rock your world."

"Well... why can't I have them all then?"

"Just shut up and listen." Luna said as she glared at Mike.

* * *

One night Verity came back to the church. However, her face was riddled with bruises.

"Verity?" The redhead turned her head and saw Nick.

"Nick... how come you're still up?" She was surprised that Nick was not sleep. She turned her face so that he wouldn't see her in such a state.

"You left and I couldn't sleep." He then saw her face and her arms. Black and blue marks were all over her. "One day... I'll be strong. Strong enough to make sure that you, Mikan, Luna and Bambi... don't ever have to go through this." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

Verity nearly broke down. But she was able to regain her composure. She went and sat down, picked up Nick and sat him on her lap. She smiled as she went to pinch his cheeks.

"You know... I always wanted a child of my own."

"You did?" Nick was curious about that.

"Yep! Although... due to... certain things." Verity's normally cheerful smile soon became downcast. "Well... I... won't ever be able to have one."

"You still have me." Verity saw Nick. Who had a smile on his face. She began to cry as she hugged Nick. Who hugged her back.

'_God... please... give me more time..._'

* * *

_**Seven months later**_

"How come we're taking a picture now?" Mike asked.

"We would've taken it earlier, but you know how "busy" we were." Luna said. Using air quotes.

Verity soon entered the group. She looked a bit smaller.

"Let me help you." Nick lend the redhead his shoulder.

"Thanks Nick." Verity weakly pinched his face.

Mikan handed Bambi the camera. "I've set it on timer. So that we can all be in the picture."

"Ok! Perfect!" Bambi set the camera in a ledge. She dashed towards the group and placed a hand on each of the boys head while Mikan, Verity, and Luna posed for the camera.

* * *

_**Present**_

Ruby couldn't help but cry. "Wow... I... I don't know what to say... But to think that... while I had a great childhood... you could've died... and it's just horrible." She then smiled as she wiped her tears. "But I'm glad... that you and Mike met Bambi."

"How come?"

"Because... if you hadn't... I would've never met you... and I would I had never been able to attend Beacon." Ruby's face lit up.

"I cant believe it!" A voice said. Nick and Ruby turned around. She was a beautiful brunette with green eyes. Wearing what was definitely not a modest dress. "The Ashura! In the flesh!"

"Wait a minute..." Nick raised an eyebrow at the girl before finally recognizing who she was. "Nikaido?!" The brunette went and hugged Nick.

"It's been nearly three months!"

Ruby could only stare at what was a uncomfortable situation for Nick.

"How has Mike been doing?" The brunette asked. "Ah! I still remember that night-"

"He's fine!" Nick didn't want Ruby to know anything about Mike and the slew of girls he messed with in Mistral. "Anyways... how come you're here in Vale?"

"Oh! That's simple. I'm the owner of an underground arena now."

"Wait! An underground arena?! Here?!" Nick stood up from his seat. "I've been searching for one ever since I came here and I couldn't even find a trace of it."

"I knew you wouldn't just give it up that easily." Nikaido said. "Honestly since you and the Mike went left... it's been pretty boring. So! I asked my daddy for a loan, flew to Vale and VOILA! I've been here for about a month."

"I bet... watching a bunch of adults getting their asses kicked by kids must've been pretty entertaining to you." Nick said in a deadpanned tone.

Nikaido than look at Ruby, who was clearly confused. "Oh my! You're on a date?!"

"What?!" Nick's face soon became red. "No! We're just friends!"

"Hi! I'm Harumi Nikaido, owner of Maximum. But I normally go by my surname!" Nikaido went to shake Ruby's hand. "I hope he's not giving you a hard time."

"She's also a Yakuza princess." Nick muttered. "And Mike's ex girlfriend."

"Hello. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby went and shook the brunette's hand. "Nice to meet you Harumi. And no... he's not."

"Please. Nikaido is fine."

"She seems like a sweet girl. You should definitely ask her to be your girlfriend." Nikaido whispered towards the Ashura.

"Enough about that!" Nick said as he tried to gain his composure. "Tell me about this "Maximum" place!"

Nikaido sighed. "We haven't talked in months and the first thing that come out of your mouth is fighting. At least Mike was willing to-"

Nick put a hand over her mouth. "First off, that's between you and Mike. Now get to the point without bringing up those "moments" between you two."

"Alright! But on one condition. You have to order me what she's got!" She pointed at Ruby's ice cream special.

Nick rubbed the side of his temples in annoyance. He never understood what Mike saw in her. But one thing's for certain. Her way of negotiating was horrible. "Fine."

* * *

_**You know, when I hear Nick speak, I imagine him with a normal teenager boy's voice. For Mike, has a somewhat smooth voice (like Joker from Persona 5). Kev definitely has a somewhat hyper voice. And Torren definitely has a mellow voice. So... Nick finally found an underground arena to participate in. Also, I basically dropped a huge info bomb of which I explained alot about Nick and Mike's past and how they met Bambietta. You might already know how she died because she basically told the boys her profession. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Maximum**

(_**Dr. Stone OST: Yeah My Team's Amazing**_)

Nikaido was eating her ice cream. Indulging in every single bite as if she's doing it on purpose. And it was aggravating Nick to no end.

"Ah! Brain freeze!" The brunette proceeded to rub her temples to alleviate it.

"Are you done?" Nick asked. His patience was running a bit thin with her nonsense.

"Yep!"

"Good. Here Ruby, put these on." Nick gave Ruby his headphones. Not wanting her to hear their conversation.

"Awww. How sweet. You sure you two aren't together?" Nikaido asked.

"Positive." Nick sighed. "Now back to the subject. How long has Maximum existed? "

"Well... before it became what it is today, it was known as "Death, Death, Murder, Murder". Which was a struggling underground arena. That was until I decided to invest in thanks to my father."

'_And I thought Weiss was bad. I take back everything bad I said about her_' Nick thought. "For someone whose been messing with my brother for a few years, you could've gave him the scoop on these things."

"Well we didn't exactly break up in the best way possible. Since he went and cheated on me. He's lucky I didn't have him castrated." Nikaido took a cookie and dipped it in the ice cream. "Now it's my turn. What made you two up and leave Mistral? The mafia? Mike went and got somebody pregnant?"

"The headmaster of Beacon recruited us as fledgling huntsmen for his academy."

Ruby was listening to rap music as she can only watch the body movement of the two. 'I wonder what is it that they're talking about?'

"Never took you two to be aspiring huntsmen?"

"Never was. But we lost the bet so we had no choice but to go."

"Didn't think you were the type to keep promises. Let alone Mike." Nikaido chuckled. "So... how about I show you the location. You sign up. And then things will go back to how it use to be."

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Nick was a bit surprised. He took back his headphones from Ruby. "Put the rest of that up. We're leaving."

"Awww... where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"No need to worry, It'll be quick." Nikaido said. As the three of them got up to get ready to leave.

"You're gonna take that right?" Nick said to Nikaido in regards to her ice cream.

"Nah. You can throw it out." If it was not for the fact that she was the heiress of a powerful Yakuza family and the key to getting him back into fighting, he would've choked the life out of her for wasting lien.

"Never knew what Mike saw in you." He muttered.

"Plenty... Now shall we head to our destination?"

* * *

As they walked, Ruby wanted to asked the brunette something.

"So... how long have you known Nick?"

"Well... I've know him for about a few years actually. Adorable little boy with quite the attitude problem. Although, I actually met Nicky through his brother. Who of course is my ex boyfriend." Nikaido said. "I don't know if he told you, but I was the one who helped them get into Sanctum in order to build their weapons."

"Wait! You did that?!" Ruby was shocked to hear that.

"Of course. I have connections to plenty of different places. And because me and his brother have "history" together, I was willing to lend a hand." This time Nikaido wanted to pick Ruby's brain about Nick, who was listening to music and was told to stay out of the girl talk. "So what do you think of Nicky?"

"Well... he's nice... brave... and... very kind." Ruby's face lit up as she continued to say nice things about Nick. "He even cheered me up when I got into an argument with my teammate."

"Did he now?!" Nikaido placed a hand over her chin. "Do you... like him?"

"Huh?! Well?..." Ruby was shocked by the sudden question. "Can... you keep a secret? "

"I most certainly can!"

"Well... I have... a huge crush on him." Ruby looked back at Nick, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kyaaa! You do?! How long?!" Nikaido was as giddy as a high school girl.

"Ever... since I met him?"

"And you never told him?" The brunette said in disbelief. "Wow... he must be horrible at picking up signs."

"Are we there yet?" Nick took one ear phone out to hear her response.

"No... now put your headphones back on. Me and Ruby are still talking." Nikaido turned her head back to Ruby. "I think you should tell him how you really feel... Before someone beats you to the punch."

"But... what if he doesn't like me in the way that I like him?" Ruby said nervously.

"You never know if you don't take that chance." Nikaido and them soon stopped at a alleyway. "Alright Nicky, we're here."

"Finally." Nick stopped the music on his headphones.

The three went to the door. Nikaido knocked three times, then twice, then three times again. The door soon opened, revealing a hulk of a man.

"Nikaido!" The guy said. He then looked at Nick and Ruby. "Competitors?"

"Only one." She then pointed at Nick.

"Well the girl gotta stay outside."

"She comes with me." Nick let out a bit of his aura. The guy looked at him like it was a staring contest.

"Nice aura kid. But trying to intimidate someone won't always work in your favor." The big guy then moved over to let the three in.

"This is where the magic is." Nikaido pushed opens the door. What they saw was a holy land for fighters. In the arena, a man was getting his face punched into the ground. Seeing that the guy was not getting back up, the other person was declared the winner.

"Uhh... Nick?" Ruby saw a look that she haven't seen since the first day of combat training.

"This is it..." the Ashura had a huge grin on his face. "This is what I've been looking for."

"You know... you lose all of your adorableness when you smile like that." Nikaido said.

"Where do I sign up at?"

"Well look at you! Come on." Nikaido led the two out and to the reception area. "Here you go."

Nick proceeded to fill out the application. The rules of Maximum is simple. Either you lose by forfeit, TKO or death.

"Do you want me to explain the rules?" The brunette asked Nick.

"It's just like Purgatory. I know." Nick proceeded to sign.

"There was somebody who came here a few weeks back. He's currently undefeated here. If you're lucky, you two might cross paths."

"What's his name?"

"His name was Shogun... I don't know if that's an alias or somewhat. But that guys a killer."

"Shogun? Sounds familiar." Nick said as he filled out the application.

Ruby's blood went cold as she heard the name. 'Wasn't that... the faunus from the docks who attacked Nick?'

* * *

_**One month ago**_

After they left the docks Blake and them circled an unconscious Nick.

"Is he... gonna be OK?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Blake said. "But that was some blow he took. He'll be out for a bit." She then lifted her head up. "Please don't tell Nick who attacked him."

"I don't see the reason in not doing so?" Kev said.

"Nick seems like the type of person... that'll try to hunt him down. And it will... most definitely get him killed." Blake looked down at him. "And I don't want that to happened to the him... so please."

Sun and Kevin had the same worried expression as Ruby. But decided to follow through.

"We understand Blake." Kev said.

* * *

_**Present**_

She saw that Nick was finished signing the application. "Nick... I.. I don't know of you should-"

"I'm doing this Ruby... end of discussion." he gave the silver eyed girl a death glare before calming down. "Don't get me wrong. I'm enjoying Beacon. But... I always felt that I was missing something. And I finally found it."

"You should tell Mike to come also." Nikaido said. "Or I can make him-"

"Here!" Nick gave her the application. "So... when can I actually start?"

"Well... there's an opening for tomorrow. You want that?"

"Guess I'll be here tomorrow then." Nick stood up.

"It'll be good seeing you fight again." Nikaido said. "I'll be announcing tomorrow's fight, so I hope you're in shape." She winked an eye at Nick.

As Nick and Ruby walked back to Beacon.

"Nick... I think... you shouldn't had signed up."

"Why? It's in the afternoon. Meaning I have plenty of time to fight."

"But what if... you get hurt?"

"Ruby... I've been through plenty of battles where I "_got hurt_". This is nothing." Nick soon had a small smile on his face. "I can't believe it..." he then looked at Ruby. "Also... please don't tell Mike... about this."

"What? Why?"

"We... sorta... made a promise to not fight anymore. After we lost the bet." Nick grasped Ruby's hand. "So please."

Ruby's face lit up as Nick got close. She couldn't say no to the guy that she liked.

"Ok... but... I'm going with you... and if you get really hurt... then you stop... got it? Or I will tell." Ruby was not budging from her decision.

"That's fine by me." Nick had a small smile on his face.

Nick and Ruby soon stood in front of their dorms.

"Remember to get some sleep. Tomorrow's my first match." Nick opened his door and went in.

"He didn't even ask if I had fun." Ruby hung her head before going inside.

* * *

_**Monday**_

"Where the hell's Nick?" Kevin asked. "I haven't seen him all day Sunday. And now, he's not even around today."

"I did hear he locked himself in the training room all day." Torren said.

"And then today, he left as soon as classes were over." Mike said.

"Same with Ruby." Yang said. " I guess she finally told him." She soon had a smile on her face. They soon saw Pyrrha, who came up to them.

"Hey Pyrrha." Mike said.

"Have you guys seen Guren? Pyrrah asked. He was suppose to study with me today."

"He and Ruby were in a rush to go somewhere." Mike said.

"Oh... they... were? Well... maybe I'll... go train Jaune today." Pyrrha left the group, who were a bit caught off guard by her mood.

"Ok... nobody's gonna talk about that?" Yang said.

"Bow chika Wow! Wow!" Kev said. He flinched a bit when he thought Yang was going to hit him.

_**At Maximum**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Nikaido yelled. She was wearing a skimpy one piece dress. "WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF MAXIMUM!"

The crowd let out a thunderous applause.

"AND WITHOUT FURTHER REVIEW! I WILL BE YOUR HOST! THE OWNER OF MAXIMUM! HARUMI NIKAIDO!"

The crowd let out numerous howls and cheers.

"Harumi! It's me!"

"You're so beautiful!"

"Let me fuck you Harumi!"

"Hello there! Thank you! And I'm not fucking you!" Nikaido said. All with a smile.

Ruby was in the audience. "Wow... there's so many people here..." She saw who Nick was fighting. A posh looking man who reminded her of Weiss. He had both of his arms up while circling them. "Good luck, Nick."

(_**My Hero Academia OST Vol 2: Calvary Battle**_)

"LET'S INTRODUCE THE CHALLENGER! COMING ALL THE WAY FROM MISTRAL'S FAMOUS ARENA PURGATORY! WITH A HEIGHT OF FIVE FOOT EIGHT AND A WEIGHT OF 164 POUNDS. A LEGEND CLASS FIGHTER WITH OVER 300 WINS! THE BABYFACED DEMON OF PURGATORY! THE ASHUUUUURAAAAAA!"

'_Did she have to add baby-face?_" Nick soon entered the arena. He had on his headphones, alongside his weapons. Pressing the button on them to activate the face mask.

"Holy crap!"

"It's him!"

"Do you think the God of War is here also?!"

'Whoa... talk about a crowd..." Nick looked around and saw Ruby, who waved at him.

"THE ASHURA WILL BE BATTLING AGAINST THE WESTERN MISTRALI BRAWLER. GENTLEMAN BOXER, LEONARDO CORNWALL!"

"The Ashura huh?" Leonardo said with snide. "I'll have you know that you won't beat me. For I've mastered the Queensberry style of boxing!"

"ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY?!" Nick and Leonardo both nodded. "AND FIGHT!"

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) _**VS**_ Leonardo Cornwall (_**The Gentleman Boxer**_)

"Put up your dukes!" Leonardo got on his tiptoes. Prancing back a bit.

"Jab! Jab! Uppercut! Cross!" Leonardo performed each move with perfect form. "I'll butter your bean!"

'_Is he serious?_' Nick raised an eyebrow at the flamboyant movements of his opponent. He then got into his fighting stance. Within an instant, Leonardo's entire face was in the ground. Shocking everybody in the arena.

"Holy shit..."

"Damn..."

"Oh my God..."

(_**Kengan Ashura OST: Chance)**_

Nick took his fist out of Leonardo's face. Revealing a huge fist print on the right side of his face, and all of his teeth knocked out. Ruby cringed at the sight.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ONE PUNCH WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR THE ASHURA TO CLAIM VICTORY!" Nikaido yelled.

The crowd cheered at the winner of the match.

'_What a mook._' Nick thought as he left the arena.

* * *

"Here you go." Nikaido gave Nick fifty thousand lien the standard amount for first time fighters in Maximum. He and Ruby were in her office after that one sided fight.

"Wow! I haven't seen that much money in my life!" Ruby was shocked by the amount.

"You would've gotten more... but you know how it is with first timers." Nikaido said.

"Yeah... and of course the more wins I get...the higher my worth will be." Nick put the fifty thousand in his pocket. "Next time, just do direct deposit."

"Of course." Nikaido said with a smile. "See you in tomorrow's match."

"Of course." Nick said with a smile.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Nick and Ruby went out again? Well damn.. they say couples who hang out with each other alot end up looking like each other." Mike said as they were walking around Beacon.

"Now that I think about it... you and Yang have the same eyes." Kev said while looking at the two of them. "You sure you're not related?"

"You sure you don't wanna have a broken jaw for your date with Penny?" Mike cracked his knuckles.

"...I'll stop."

In the training room, Pyrrha and Jaune was sparring. Surprisingly, Jaune gained the upper hand and finally got the invincible girl on the floor.

"You alright Pyrrha?" Jaune held a hand out for her. "Normally it's me who need to be picked up... which is all the time."

"I'm fine Jaune." Pyrrha said. "I was... distracted by my thoughts... that's all." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I thought Nick was coming to practice?" Jaune said while looking around. "I guess, he must be busy."

"Yeah... busy hanging out." Pyrrha muttered. She then stood up. "I think that's enough training for today. Good job."

"But it's only been thirty minutes."

"I'm feeling kind of tired. We'll start up fresh tomorrow." Pyrrha then left the room.

_**At Maximum**_

Nick gave his opponent a devastating knee to the jaw, shattering it completely.

"AND THE ASHURA WINS BY KNOCKOUT. DAVID GOLDBERG WON'T BE EATING SOLID FOOD FOR A LONG, LONG TIME!"

_**Wednesday**_

Blake was in the library. Classes were finished for the day, so she decided to head to there to read. However, her reading buddy, who promised that he was going to be here, was a no show. She pulled out her scroll. A message she sent went unread.

"Guess he's busy." Blake decided to read the book that he was talking about. It was about the "Art of Fighting". "I can see why he's into this."

_**At Maximum**_

"Ashura Style: Nejikiri Jizo!" Nick flipped his opponent over. Sitting on his back, Nick grabbed his opponent's arm, leaned back, and completely broke it without any difficulty.

"OWIE! I HOPE THAT'S NOT HIS WRITING ARM!"

Ruby held her arm. Cringing at the gruesome sight.

_**Thursday**_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He left right after class." Mike said. "Why? Did he promise to hang out with you too?"

"Not... exactly." Velvet was twiddling her fingers. "He just seemed tired." She then gave Mike some tea packets. "Hopefully it'll rejuvenate him."

"Thanks Velvet. I'll give this to Nick when I see him."

_**At Maximum**_

"Ashura Style: Testui: Kyaku!" Nick launched a kick to the back of his opponent's head into the ground. He then stomped on the back of his head, leaving a face sized crater on the floor. A small pool of blood filled the face print.

"AND A DEVASTATING CRESCENT MOON KICK WAS DELIVERED TO THE HEAD OF CHRIS LEE! COMPLETELY KNOCKING HIM OUT! THE ASHURA IS ON A ROLL WITH FOUR CONSECUTIVE WINS!'

'_Wasn't expecting that punch to the jaw._' Nick deactivated his face mask to make sure that no teeth were loose. Surprised that his opponent was a bit more challenging than his previous ones.

* * *

"Hey Nick! I got you an opponent for tomorrow!" Nikaido gave Nick the paper of who he's fighting against.

"His name is Setsuo Minowa. Now he's a beast! He has this disorder that makes him just as strong as an aura enhanced human. Possibly stronger! And of course because of it, he's been killing his opponents. Interested?"

"Minowa huh?" Nick soon had a grin on his face. "I can't wait."

Nick and Ruby stopped at a pizzeria after the fight. Nick was fiddling with his face to make sure his jaw and teeth were intact. Ruby, however didn't eat her food. She was just looking at it.

"Hey..." Ruby looked up at Nick who just finished messing with his face. "You ok? Normally I see a blur when you're eating... but now... all I see is pizza."

"Nick... do you... ever think about the people that get injured... or possibly killed... when fighting?" Ruby asked.

"Why do you ask?" Nick took a huge bite into his pizza.

"Nick... you've been throwing yourself into fight after fight... and I'm worried." Ruby looked up at Nick.

"There's no need to be." Nick rubbed Ruby's head. "I've been winning nonstop. And of course, this match coming up will be a cakewalk."

"Yeah..."

"Excuse me... mind if we sat down with you?" Nick and Ruby looked up. A clean shaven man with a sharp suit towered over them. Alongside him was a greasy haired man with a stubble. His suit was a bit sloppy, but still looked clean. What stuck out was his smug smile.

"I do actually." Nick said. "We're sitting here eating."

"No need to fret. We only want to talk about something." The sharp suit said. Nick looked at the smug looking guy. He was eyeing Ruby very intently.

"Hey... your eyes work?" Nick asked the smug.

"Huh?... of course they do..."

"Then stop looking at her." Nick began to glare at the man.

"And if I don't?" He kept eyeing Ruby. Who was extremely uncomfortable.

Nick soon stood up. "I hate having to repeat myself."

"No need for the dramatics Ashura." The suit said.

"Wait... how did you?"

"Minowa. You can stop." The suit said.

Minowa soon took a chair and sat down. "Just wanted to see who my opponent was? Didn't think it was just some kid who was going out on a date."

"Tch... well next time say something... or else I won't be talking."

Minowa stood up. He towered over Nick by a whole foot. He then plucked him in his face sending him flying out the pizza parlor.

"Nick!" Ruby ran up to Nick. Who instantly got up.

"Son of a bitch!" Nick went to strike at Minowa but was surprised by his punch being caught.

"Gotta say kid. You got some power." Nick soon felt an ominous aura as he looked into his eyes. "Too bad it's nothing to cough at."

"Minowa." The smug looked up and saw his friend glaring at him.

"I apologize for my partner's actions." The suit stood up. "My name is Setsuo Amako." Amako then pointed to Minowa. "And he's Setsuo Minowa."

"Wait.. you two are brothers?" Nick glared at the two or them.

"Not at all." Amako said. "We actually forged a friendship due to-"

"Look... I don't really care." Nick said. "Are you two here just to check me out?"

"Of course... and we can't wait for tomorrow's match." Amako then stood up to take his leave. "Let's go Minowa."

Minowa followed behind. He looked at Nick with his usual smug expression. "Best hope that's not all the power you have."

As soon as they left, Nick gritted his teeth in anger. "Dammit!" He punch a hole into the ground.

"Nick..." Ruby didn't want to say the wrong thing to him. She soon saw the look on his face. He soon began grinning like a madman as he soon stood up.

"Oh... I can't wait..." Nick soon began emitting his blood lust, causing the other patrons in the pizzeria to back away. "Cause when I get my hands on him... I'm gonna make that smug bastard squeal like a Borbatusk."

Ruby could only look on worriedly at what could happen at tomorrow's match.

* * *

_**Nick had been on a roll these past few days. Finally entering the underground arena Maximum and kicking ass. Although it's causing him to distance himself from everybody. And making promises he can't keep. Anyways, the following chapter, Nick will definitely meet his match. So be on the lookout for that one.**_


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Minotaur of the Labyrinth**

Nick was in a rush to leave after classes. With Ruby right behind him.

"Yo little bro." Nick turned to Mike. Who had a look of concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah... Me and Ruby just have something important to do today."

Mike was scanning Nick. These past few days, Nick has been acting weird. He also noticed last night that his face was a bit swelled. But somehow back to normal.

"Nick... you're not... doing anything stupid... are you?" Mike and Nick were soon in a stare down. As if a force field were around the two, numerous students avoided them.

"Nick got stung by a bee!" Ruby abruptly said. It was a horrible lie.

"What?"

"Hmmm..." Mike scanned his face. Moving it from side to side. "So that was the reason for your face swelling up."

"Stop checking me like you're my mother." Nick said. Slapping his hand away

"Nick, we're just a bit worried that's all. You didn't go study with Pyrrha, or went to the library with Blake like you promised."

"Well... we've been busy. Isn't that right Ruby?" Nick stared at Ruby. Waiting for her to back him up.

"Yeah..."

Ruby knew that Mike was glaring at her. Waiting for her to say something that could set off all alarms. However... "Well... just be safe out there. I was your age once." He joked.

"First off. It's not like that, so stop it. And second, you're basically my age." Nick said. "Come on Ruby. Let's go."

"...yeah." Ruby walked behind Nick.

_**Team KNTM's Dorm**_

"I can't help but worry." Mike said. He and Yang were on his bed watching movies. "His fist was not only scratched up. But his face was a bit swelled."

"Maybe he got into a fight?"

"Are you serious?" Mike wanted to say that was a stupid question. But he knew when to hold his tongue. "Nick has never gotten a scratch on him in a regular streetfight."

Yang leaned on Mike's chest. "Well, one thing's for sure. I know that he'll keep Ruby out of trouble."

Mike had a small smile. "You know? Ruby reminds me of someone we knew a long time ago. That's probably why Nick's always around her."

"Really?" Yang said with a surprised look. "What was she like?"

"She was very kind and sweet. Oh, She loved Nick. Possibly even more than Bambi did. Even though she loved us equally."

"Was?... Is she..."

"Yeah... she... died."

_**Ten years ago**_

Verity couldn't move a muscle due to her sickness. The once vibrant and beautiful girl that was full of energy, was nothing more than skin and bones. Mikan and Luna had tears in their eyes. Their friend, was basically dying in front of them. They were unable to stay strong as they saw Nick. Who was crying uncontrollably.

"You'll be fine!" Nick tearfully pleaded. "Please... don't leave me."

"Nick... I'm... sorry that... I have to leave..." Verity weakly brushed her hand across Nick's face. "You know... even if it... was a short time... I'm... glad... th..."

Mike's face was completely made of stone. Trying to fight back tears. He knew that Nick loved Verity due to his close they were. As the the redheaded beauty's hand went limp. Nick completely broke down.

"No! Please! No!" Nick went to hug Verity's corpse, but was hugged by Mikan and Luna. Trying to console the boy as they themselves were soon brought to tears. Bambi turned her back towards them. Not wanting them to see her break down. Mike soon followed suit. It was something that they hoped would never had to come.

* * *

_**Present**_

Nick was bouncing on his heels. He glared at Minowa, who continued to have that smug smile on his face.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TODAY IS DEFINITELY A MUST WATCH MATCH!" Nikaido yelled. "THE ASHURA WILL BE COMBATTING AGAINST THE MINOTAUR IN WHAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE A BLOODY BATTLE!"

Ruby was in the crowd. She had her hands together. Praying for what she hope was an "easy win". 'Please Nick...'

"Kid... this is your chance... Back out now." Minowa stretched as he continued to smugly look at Nick.

"You won't be smiling when I knock all of your teeth out." Nick activated Weeping Willow and his mask.

"BOTH FIGHTERS READY?!" Nick and Minowa nodded. "AND FIGHT!"

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) _**Vs**_ Setsuo Minowa _**(The Minotaur**_)

"Ashura Style: Rekka!" Nick dashed towards the smug with a burst of speed. Pulling his fist back, he sent a right straight towards him. However, Minowa shifted his head over a bit. And landed a clean jab at Nick's face.

'_Wh... what the?_!' Nick's head was rocked back with tremendous force. '_How can a jab... do that much?!_'

"THAT LOOKED LIKE IT HURT!"

Ruby continued to look as she saw Nick get rocked with a jab.

"The victor in this situation... isn't the young clever piglet." Ruby saw Amako sitting besides her. It was as if he was talking to himself. "But the howling, wild wolf."

"Huh?"

"Your friend has a huge reputation in the underground of Mistral. Three hundred wins is not something that can be achieved easily. But that's due to the numerous techniques he has under his belt." Amako then leaned forward. "But... what if there was someone with the strength to break out of them?"

(_**Kamen Rider W OST: Shutsugen Revolgarry**_)

Minowa grinned at Nick. He let out an aura that Nick has never felt before.

'_This feeling... why... does it feel... familiar?_'

"Ten..." Minowa's smug smile soon curled into a menacing grin, as his empty eyes stared at the Ashura. "In ten seconds, I'll crush your arms and legs. And twist them into unthinkable ways. It won't even take me a second to catch you."

"You threats are just like that smile. Full of shit." Nick soon regained his composure. "Ashura Style: Testui!" Tightened his fist and channeling aura, he delivered a right straight.

"Tell me child. Have you ever heard of the superman syndrome?" Amako asked Ruby.

"The what?" Ruby said. Completely confused by what he said.

"How about I say it in a way that you can understand." Amako said. "Your friend is well developed for someone his age. He must've worked hard to obtain a body of that degree."

Ruby's face lit up thinking about that. "Well.. that is true."

"However. There is a one in ten million chance... that somebody is born with natural superhuman strength. A body that is just as strong, without ever having to go through rigorous training regimes."

Nick's punched connected, sending Minowa's head back.

"A jab that can break their jaw, shatter their nose, and knock every single tooth out. A kick that can break bones and rupture organs. But what if they were to use all of their power?" Amako proceeded to grin menacingly. "This man was born with the ability to do so."

Ruby's pale skin became even paler as she realized that Nick was fighting someone who is stronger than a huntsman.

Minowa's body leaned all the way back. With his amazing leg strength supporting his upper body. "Gotta say kid... that was some punch."

Nick soon realized that Minowa's body, did not completely touch the ground. 'Ashura Style-' He was then struck by a devastating kick to the stomach. The strength of the kick sent him up towards the ceiling. Putting a dent to it.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled out to her friend.

"THAT... THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Nikaido said.

Nick's body soon fell to the floor. '_Dammit... luckily this guy doesnt have aura..._' He got up and lifted his hoodie. His aura was going to work in healing the bruise on his stomach.

"Damn kid... aura is really something huh?" Minowa planted his foot back on the ground and stood up without the support of his arms. "You should've been dead from that."

Blood poured out of Nick's mask. '_Dammit... even with aura... I still felt that._'

"I hope your girlfriend is watching this." Minowa said. He then look up towards Ruby's direction as he licked the blood from his face.

Nick gritted his teeth in anger as he charged forth again. "Ashura Style: Testui Kyaku!" Launching a spinning kick towards the Minotaur. However, Minowa launched his kick at the same time Nick did, not only cancelling it out, but causing him to spin uncontrollably.

"It's a shame. Your strength pales in comparison to mine." Minowa launched another kick into Nick's stomach, sending him flying.

'_Dammit... my aura.._.' Nick held his side as he got up. Minowa was soon in Nick's range. He launched a right hook at the Minotaur. However, due to the time it took to launch it, he was unable to reach his face in time, and was struck in the temple. The strike caused Nick's vision to become blurry.

"THAT WAS A DANGEROUS STRIKE TO THE TEMPLE FOLKS! IT REALLY SEEMS THAT THE ASHURA HAVE MET HIS MATCH!"

'_Truthfully kid. Your skills is much better than mine._' Minowa thought. '_If I wasn't blessed by the gods with such incredible strength, you'd be kicking my ass up and down this arena._' He then struck Nick in the face with a right hook. It was strong enough to shatter his mask and send him across the arena.

'_But now, the gap is between us is too big due to the wedge I placed. So give up kid._' He then saw Nick. Completetly tired from taking those blows. His mask was broken due to taking that punch.

'_Dammit... I think... my aura... is completely shattered._' Nick struggled to get up. '_This guy is really superhuman..._' He prepared himself as Minowa launched a right hook. "Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi!" He directed the hook, causing Minowa to spin. However, with the momentum, he launching a spinning back fist towards his face.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled.

Nikaido had a bit of a worried expression on her face. At the end of the day, Nick is her ex boyfriend's brother. But seeing that she is the owner, she had to be as unbiased as possible.

"MINOWA WAS ABLE TO COUNTER THE COUNTER WITH HIS OWN ATTACK! NI- THE ASHURA WAS UNABLE TO REACT IN TIME, AND PAID THE PRICE!"

Nick struggled to get up. His face was battered and bloodied due to his mask shattering on his face. '_A few punches... was able... to do this?_'

Minowa then kicked Nick with enough force to break his ribs and send him flying to a wall.

'_Dammit_...' Nick knew that he was officially out of aura once he felt his ribs broke.

Minowa walked towards the Ashura. As he streched his arms out, he placed his hands around the boy's neck. "Thanks for the hard work. Young man." Minowa continued to smile smugly, as Nick struggled to breathe. "You won't have to worry..."

"Nick!" Ruby couldn't watch. She was able to stay and look because Nick was able to beat those opponents due to his techniques. But this might be his first and last loss. "Please Nick... please...". Tears began to form as she watched Nick struggled to break free.

"I commend him for lasting longer than all of the opponents Minowa faced." Amako said. "Once we beat him, than we'll face Shogun."

Nick's eyes continue to slowly close. _'I gotta say... you really are superhuman... but... I didn't spend all these years fighting... just so I can lose..._' Minowa soon saw the look on Nick's face. And it shocked him. He was grinning. "TO SOME DISGUSTING PEICE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

(**_Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Vol 2: Battle Scherzo_**)

Nick launched an uppercut into Minowa's elbow. Breaking his entire arm. Minowa gritted his teeth in pain. His right arm was no longer functioning. Seeing that he's finally free, Nick stomped into the Minotaur's knee with all of his might, completely breaking it.

"OH MY GOD! NOT ONLY DID THE ASHURA JUST COMPLETELY DESTROYED MINOWA'S ARM, HE ALSO BROKE HIS LEG!"

Minowa began to squeal as he tried not to yell out from having two of his limbs broken.

"I said that I was going to make you squeal like a borbatusk!" Nick said. Grinning menacingly towards Minowa, who was still in pain. "And I never go back on my promises."

Minowa used his unnatural strength to realign his broken leg. With his perfect leg, he launched a kick at Nick's head. However, he was able to dodged the attack.

"What's the matter? Can't kick me if I'm this close huh?" Nick was soon face to face with Minowa. He then launched a roundhouse kick to his jaw with tremendous force, sending him flying to a wall face first.

Minowa turned around but had no time to react as Nick delivered a knee to his face, cracking the wall behind him and breaking his nose completely. He then launched a flurry of punches. Brutally injuring the older man.

"UNBELIEVABLE! THE ASHURA WAS ABLE TO BREAK FREE FROM MINOWA'S DEATH GRIP! NOT ONLY THAT, HE'S PAYING HIM BACK FOR THE ONSLAUGHT HE DELIVERED EARLIER IN THE MATCH!" Nikaido yelled. '_Thank goodness._'

'_Nick... thank goodness._' Ruby wiped her eyes. Thankful that Nick was making a comeback. However, she felt that, something was different about him.

'_Impossible! He broke free... but... he shouldn't had been able to!_' Amako was shocked. 'No one has been able to overcome Minowa's brute strength. But this kid... Was he... holding back the entire time?!'

As Minowa was staring at Nick. He saw his eyes. No longer were they golden. But a dark shade of purple.

"Your... yo-" He never got the chance to finish as he was then on the receiving end of a devastating uppercut to the jaw. The force was great enough to knock all of his teeth out and launch him high in the air. With perfect timing, he landed a spinning side kick to his head. Causing him to spin uncontrollably in the air.

"Ashura Style Ultimate Technique." He lifted his foot up in the air. "SHIRANUI!" With perfect precision, he stomped on Minowa's head. Creating a huge crater. However, Nick didn't stop there. He continued to savagely stomp on his head. Expanding the size of the crater with each stomp.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE MATCH IS OVER!" Nikaido yelled.

Nick soon stopped. He looked at his foot, which had blood splattered on it. He then looked down at Minowa. His head was completely smashed, but still had that smug smile.

'_Sick bastard_.' Nick spat blood on Minowa before walking off.

"IT WAS CLOSE! BUT THE ASHURA WAS ABLE TO MAKE A COMBACK! WHAT A MATCH!"

* * *

After the match was over, Nick was in the bathroom. Cleaning his face and sneakers from all of the blood. He soon realized that his shattered headphones was the reason for all the blood.

"Dammit..." Nick realized that his aura was not working. It's been thirty minutes since the fight. But his aura was not patching him up. "I can't go back like this."

Nick soon met up with Nikaido and Ruby. The latter hugged Nick who winced in pain. "I.. I thought you were gonna."

"Come on... that guy was nothing.." Nick said with a small smile on his face.

"You had me worried." Nikaido said. 'I know you're not the type of person to back down... but still..."

"Nick... please... you did enough..." Nick saw the look on Ruby's face. He soon realized that, maybe he had enough fun.

"I guess I can..." as Nick was about to finish, somebody began to knock on the door.

"What's this I hear about an undefeated fighter?!" A booming voice said as they opened the door.

"Well, well, you sure do make sudden entrances..." Nikaido said with a smile. "Shogun."

Ruby had a distraught look on her face as she saw the monkey faunus coming in. He towered over the three.

(_**Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST: Obvious Difference Of Power**_)

"What do ya know? If it ain't the kid from the docks!" Shogun said with a grin.

"The docks? Do I know you?" Nick asked.

"Of course you don't. Since I was the one who knocked you out cold."

As if time slowed down. Nick stared at the faunus. "That... was you." Nick move Ruby aside.

"Heh... so you were the one who's been creating an uproar. I knew there was something about you."

"So you're Shogun." Nick gritted his teeth in anger. "Bastard..." He then stood up. The difference in height was far too great. "If you would've approached me face to face, I would've knocked your head off of your shoulders!"

"Big words from a little guy." Shogun patted Nick's head. Who proceeded to give the faunus a roundhouse kick.

"So you beat Minowa huh?" Shogun grabbed Nick's leg and threw him towards a wall.

"Nick!" Ruby took out Crescent Rose.

"Oh... this is great!" Shogun proceed to take out his axes. "I get to pay you back for trying to shoot me."

"Enough!" Both of them looked at Nikaido. "If you wanna handle any outside situations... Handle it in the arena."

Nick struggled to get up. "I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what? Don't get cocky cause you beat some raging bull!" Shogun began to smile. "You may be able to throw your weight around with Torchwick, but that sure as hell won't work with me."

Nick spat out blood on the floor. "Nikaido... set a match for two days from now." Nick soon stood up again. "I will beat you... Just watch."

Shogun began to grin. "Can't wait to see you try... boy."

* * *

Later that night, Nick soon entered his dorm. It was twelve at night. Pyrrha was waiting by her dorm.

"Pyr... how come... you're still up?" Nick knew exactly why.

"I ran into Ruby... she... didn't seem well..." Pyrrha said. "Guren... did... something happened between you two?" She took notice of Nick's posture. It was as if he was... injured.

(**_Death Note OST Vol. 1: Special Investigation_**)

"Nothing happened between us... Everything is fine..." Pyrrha stopped Nick with her semblence.

"Pyr... what the hell... are you doing?!" Nick struggled to move as she moved close. She then lifted his hoodie up. She was soon horrified by what she saw. His ribs were dark red. He was walking around with broken bones.

"What are you... what are you doing to your body?" Pyrrha was absolutely in shock. For as long as she knew Nick, he was never one to damage his body to this point. But this was something completely beyond just a minor injury.

"I... fell... that's all." Nick pathetically lied.

"Do you honestly believe me to fall for such a ridiculously childish lie?" Pyrrha glared at Nick. "Just like that date with that "old lady"?"

Nick was shocked. "How did..."

"I saw Velvet running into Beacon in tears that day."

"Well... why don't you go... worry about God damn Jaune?!" Nick's golden eyes soon became purple, breaking free of Pyrrha's semblance and causing her to fall. "And mind your own damn business..."

"Guren... whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Nick said. "I just don't need you, or Mike acting like my damn mother!"

"I'm not trying to act like your mother." Pyrrha grabbed Nick's arm. "aren't... aren't we friends?" Nick knew that look. He could tell that Pyrrha was about to cry. "Why are you pushing me away?! Can't you see I'm only concerned for your well being?!"

Nick gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm... Just... leave me alone..." Nick opened up his door before closing it. Tears fell from Pyrrha's eyes as she opened her dorm room door.

As he turned the lights on. Mike was sitting there. Alongside Kevin and Torren.

"We need to talk." Mike had a serious look on his face. "But first... Mind telling me what that was about?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Nick went to walk into the bathroom. "And you shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations."

"Nick... you haven't hung out with us in days." Kevin said. "Everybody's worried... about you and Ruby."

"We've been hanging out!" Nick said. "What's wrong with that?!"

"Bro. You made promises that you haven't been able to keep, because you've been hanging with Ruby constantly." Torren added.

"Well... we..." Nick was trying to come up with a lie.

"Hell, you've been going straight to bed after... whatever the hell you two been doing." Mike said. "You didn't even take the bag." He then pointed at the paper bag.

"Nothing is going on!" Nick yelled as he crossed his arms. "We've just been busy... That's all!"

"Did you know that I finally asked Penny to be my girlfriend?" Kevin said. "I wanted to brag to you about it... but you haven't been around as of late."

"Nick..." Mike walked up to him. "If there's something going on... Tell us... aren't we a team? Aren't we brothers?"

"Why don't you, and Pyr, and Ruby just shut the hell up?!" Nick yelled. "I don't have to tell you what the hell I've been doing!" He then went into the bathroom. He took his shirt off and saw his aura finally kicking in. '_Dammit... why now?'_

"I?.." Mike muttered.

Kev had a sad look on his face. "And Ruby?"

"Something's... up." Torren said.

"Yeah... and I'm going to ask her why." Mike said. "Let's get some sleep guys."

In the bathroom, Nick coughed up blood in the sink. "Dammit... two days... won't be enough." Nick looked in the mirror. What he saw so shocked him. A flash of purple went across his eyes. "What the... hell?"

In team RWBY's dorm, Ruby curled up in her bed as she spent the rest of the night silently crying herself to sleep.

Somewhere in Vale, Nikaido lounging about in an extremely lavished condo. "So... you think it can be done?" Nikaido said. She was on the phone as she walked towards a couch to lay on it. "Perfect..."

* * *

_**Not you too**_

A year had passed since Verity's death. Luna and Mikan came back from working their shifts due to Bambi having to watch the boys.

(_**Golden Kamuy OST: Blessed Road**_)

"Mikan! Luna!" Nick ran up to the two and hugged them.

"Hey Nick! you're still up?" Mikan went and pinched his cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep." Nick said innocently.

"You could've slept in Bambi's room you know?" Luna said.

"She was hot..." Nick said. "So I wanted to wait until you came back."

Luna and Mikan knew that Verity always slept with Nick. Since passing, Bambi would sleep with him so that he slept through the night. However, a year later, Bambi's been acting very different. No longer did she have the same vigor as before. She's been waking up in cold sweats, and has been feeling weaker all together and barely ate. Because of that, Luna and Mikan have been doing extra shifts. Leading Nick and Mike to care for Bambi throughout the day.

"Come on. you can sleep with me tonight." Mikan picked up Nick and they went into her room.

Luna went into Bambi's room. Just like Verity before her, she had lost weight. And her skin was paler than before.

"You know you have to tell everyone sooner than later... right?" Luna gave Bambi a bottle of water.

"Yeah... to think... I always told you three to be careful." Bambi had a weak smile on her face. "But look at me... I got careless."

Luna fought back tears as she watched the person who gave up everything for her. "Remember... when you first took me in?"

"Of course... you were as skinny as a twig. And looked as if you came from a brawl." Bambi let out a small chuckle. "Mikan was just a girl who barely spoke English. But, look at her now... And Verity... well... I found her wasting away in a sewer after running away from gods know where."

"You gave us all a home." Luna kneeled down. "In a way... you were all our mother."

"Come on... I'm only in my twenties..." they both shared a quite laugh. "I don't regret ever taking you all in."Bambi soon stopped smiling. Tears streamed down her face. " "I'm afraid to tell them...They recently got over Verity... and now... they're going to lose me too."

Luna hugged Bambi as she freely let her tears fall. "If you're asking us to care for them in your stead... you should already know the answer to that question."

Little do they know, Mike was standing by the door. Silently crying. "Dammit..."

* * *

Two months later, Bambi had no more time in the world, she was completely skin and bones. Her body, no longer having the will to fight. Nick and Mike, alongside Mika and Luna stood over her.

"Why... why is it that people born on the inside... always treated like trash..." Mike tightened his fists in anger. "You... none of you... should have to go through this... for us!"

Luna and Mikan listened. Bambi turned her head to face Mike. "That's not true... everybody is equal. Humans, faunus... inside... and outside." Mike grasped the deer faunus' hand. " We may... come from different races... But I love you both... like sons..." She grasped Mike's face. "Sure you're hardheaded... and needed a spanking... but I... enjoyed being a mother..." Bambi gave a weak smile at the boys. "And I... never once thought of you two as anything else."

Nick continued to cry as tears streamed down Mike's face.

"You two... have a chance... to do something more..." Bambi's breathing soon became shorter. "Promise me... that you boys... will do something positive with... your lives... and break out of "The Inside."

Mike knew that it was time. Luna soon broke down. Placing her hand over her mouth. "Please don't leave."

Nick kept crying while Mikan hugged him.

"You two... may not be related by blood... but you're still... brothers... so please... lookout for each other." She then smiled at Nick. She placed a hand on his face as tears streamed down her frail hand.

'_Gods... please... lookout for these two_...' Bambi's hand soon went limp. Her time was up.

Mike soon broke down to tears. That day, their pillar, their mother, was gone.

* * *

_**Present day**_

In the upper area of Mistral, there was an orphanage where kids who were born in the inside were raised. A woman with blue hair tied in a ponytail was tending to a baby.

"I'm checking the mail Mikan!" She held the baby in one hand, opening the mail with the other. "As always..." it was completely empty. However, she saw her scroll. An amount of one million six hundred thousand lien was sent to an account.

"You know... it wouldn't hurt for your big brothers to come see you guys." She said as she rocked the baby to sleep.

"Nothing again huh?" Mikan said. Her hair was cut extremely short. "You'd think they would come by every now and then... By the way, how long has it been... since we last saw them Luna?"

"Two months counting."Luna said. "Before that... Four years... and before that... two years. " Luna was cradling the baby in her arms. "Open up an orphanage, and they don't even come by to see how it's been."

"I'm sure being here brings up too many memories." Mikan looked at the picture on the wall. It was of Nick and Mike when they were kids.

"Well... it doesnt hurt to worry about them." Luna soon placed the baby into the crib. "It's thanks to them... that the Nero orphanage became what it is. A place where kids who were born in the inside never have to suffer."

"At least... they kept their promise." Mikan said with a smile. At a gravesite lied two gravestones and a blooming Weeping Willow tree. One with the name Verity Gale and the other Bambietta Nero.

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I had one version of the story where Minowa was gonna kill Amako for betting against him and following Nick and Ruby home. He would've been badly injured and went crazy, and tried to kill Nick. And Nick being so angered due to being toyed with by Shogun, kill Minowa by using Suikyo. But I decided against it. Anyways, Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Ashura's Wrath**

"Hey man, something just came up on my phone!"

"Yeah! It... looks like a link."

"Do you think I should press it."

It seems that Beacon Academy is bustling due to something important.

"Hmm?" Mercury took out his scroll. "What's this now?" He pressed the link to which a video opened up. It was none other than Nikaido in the camera.

"Ugh! Really Mercury?" Emerald said. Scoffing in disgust.

"It's not like that!" Mercury said. "I think... something is happening."

"Oh? Like what?" Cinder soon joined the conversation.

"Here... let me just place this on the table." Mercury placed his scroll on the table as the video kept playing.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TO SOME, THIS MIGHT JUST BE A REGULAR FIGHT! BUT TO NEARLY EVERYBODY HERE! THIS IS THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!" Nikaido yelled. "AND I FOR SURE WILL NOT LET ANYBODY MISS THIS!... THESE TWO ARE BASICALLY UNDEFEATED IN THIS HERE ARENA! BUT ONLY ONE WILL COME OUT THE WINNER!"

"YOU ALL KNOW HIM! A CROWD FAVORITE! COMING OUT ON TOP AGAINST SETSUO MINOWA! THE ASHUUUURAAAAA!"

The crowd began to cheer very loudly for Nick.

"Hey... isn't that..."

"No way..."

"It's the runt!" Cardin said in shock.

"Dude, would you call him that in his face?" Russell said. Finally realizing that antagonizing him will only lead them down a dangerous road.

"What?!" Velvet's eyes widened in surprise. "Nick?!"

"Well now... looks like he is a bad boy." Coco joked.

"Coco! Nick could be in trouble!" Velvet said worriedly.

"I don't know..." Yatsuhashi stared at the camera. "A person in trouble wouldn't be glaring like that."

"You think he... volunteered to participate?" Velvet asked worriedly.

_**Mistral**_

The sound of a cup dropping on the floor alerted Luna, who ran into the kitchen. "Mikan! What happened?"

"It's... Nick." Mikan showed her scroll.

"So... he considers throwing his life away more important than keeping in contact with his family... huh?" Luna balled her hand into a fist. "That-

_**Vale**_

"Foolish child!" Glynda soon bust through the door. And she was not pleased. "What in the hell did he get himself into?!"

"Well now..." Ozpin muttered as he sipped his hot chocolate. "We're about to find out."

Nearly everybody in Beacon was watching what could possibly be the greatest fight in history.

"AND OF COURSE THE LEGENDARY MERENARY FROM THE WILD FANG! HE IS KNOWN FOR HIS ONE PUNCH KILLS! HE'S BEEN ON A ROLL FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS! YOU KNOW HIM! YOU LOVE HIM! SHOOOOOOGUUUUUUN!"

"Well ... at least we know where he's been going now." Mercury said. "And look at that, Curly Top is up against him. Do I feel sorry for him."

Cinder was focused on Nick. 'Let's see how different you are compared to when you were a child.'

"Headphones?!" Roman Torchwick was completely in shock. He was in the warehouse when his scroll went off. "He's fighting Shogun?!... Well that can actually work to my favor."

"I don't know the history between you and Blake. But I'll beat you so bad, you won't even be able to to remember it." Nick tightened his fists.

"I know girls who hit harder than smack talk like that." Shogun grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY?!" Nick and Shogun nodded their heads. "AND FIGHT!"

(_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Vol. 1: Clash of The Alchemists**_)

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) VS Shogun (_**The Genocider**_)

Nick slowly moved around the faunus. Scanning him and his body. '_This guy is God damn huge. I won't be able to strike him in his face. I can only go for body shots until he tires out._'

'_This kid... he's observing me._' Shogun thought. 'You only see that from experienced fighters.' Shogun soon got into a fighting stance.

'_Ok_.' Nick soon dashed towards Shogun, who pulled his fist back. What Nick envisioned as the punch was coming towards him was a truck. Nick was able to avoid the attack. Seeing an opening, he delivered a body blow to the faunus.

"AND THERE WE HAVE IT! THE FIRST STRIKE OF THE MATCH!"

Shogun felt his side. "Gotta say kid, you're not half bad." His aura soon went to work. "But something tells me... that you were praying it went through."

'Dammit... that punch... it was just like Minowa's... if I didn't have aura... I would've been hurt.' Nick tried to keep his composure. He knew that hesitation in this fight will lead to defeat... or death. 'I will get him back for that sneak attack.'

"So... you won't come to me huh?" Shogun soon charged forth. His speed completely shocked Nick. "Then I'll come to you!" He launched a right straight towards Nick. But it was avoided.

'Now!' He then launched two strikes to the chest. However shogun was able to grab him and slam him towards the ground causing small cracks to appear. The monkey faunus soon raised his foot in order to stomp Nick's head in.

'_Shit!_' Nick was able to roll out of the way.

"You know... I heard about two powerful underground fighters hailing from Mistral." Nick looked down and saw that the crater was a bit bigger than. "To think that you're one of them?"

"The hell do you mean by that?" Nick asked.

"The Demon of Purgatory. Otherwise known as the Ashura." Shogun soon began to grin. "To think that it's just some kid?"

"Underestimating me huh? You'll regret that." Nick soon got back into his fighting stance.

* * *

_**At Beacon**_

Ruby couldn't help but cry. Not after what happened between her and Nick.

_**Two days ago**_

Nick and Ruby were walking from Maximum. After what happened in the office, Nick did not say a single word to her.

"That... was a good match..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the same Shogun who was in the arena... was the one from the docks who knocked me unconscious?"

"Nick... I promised Blake... she knew that if you were to find out, you would try to hunt him down..."

"Of course I would!" Nick winced in pain. His aura still having yet come back. "I thought... you out of all people... would've told me."

"I didn't because I was worried that this exact thing was gonna happen."

Nick soon started laughing hysterically. He soon glared at her. "What are you trying to say? That I would get my ass kicked? That I'll die?!"

"N..No! I..."

"Then what?!" Nick's hand curled into a fist. "You don't think I'll win... you didn't just see me beat some asshole with... whatever the hell he has?!"

"Nick please... if you do this... I'll. "

In an instant Nick was in Ruby's face. "You'll what? Tell Mike? Pyr? Goodwitch?! Do that? And we're done!" Ruby was terrified. The look on Nick's face... it was that of anger. She instantly began crying. Nick soon realized what he did. He turned away before sucking his teeth. "You know what? You don't have to show up."

_**Present**_

"Hey Ruby." Ruby saw Mike and instantly wiped her tears away.

"Mike!"

"Have you seen Nick?"

"Uhh.. nope! He's not... with you?"

"If he was... I wouldn't be asking." Mike said with a deadpanned expression. "He's been gone almost all day."

"He... he has?"

"I thought you would know since you've been hanging with him all week."

"No... I'm sorry..." Ruby hung her head down.

"Ruby... if there's something you have to tell me... please."

Ruby saw the look of Mike's face. "Can we... gather everybody?"

After getting the others, Ruby told them about how Nick entered Maximum, and has been fighting numerous opponents for over a week.

"Dude! I knew he was badass!" Sun said. Causing everybody to glare at him.

"Dude... wrong place... wrong time." Neptune whispered.

"I just can't believe he had you in such a dangerous environment?!" Yang was not pleased to hear that. "And the fact that he made you cry... "

"His ribs were also in bad shape..." Pyrrha had a worried expression on her face.

"Wait they were?" Jaune said with a surprised expression. "Yesterday... he seemed fine. As if he was completely normal."

"How can that be?." Weiss said." Broken bones take days to heal using aura. Are you sure you're not being delusional?"

"Why didn't you tell us what he was doing beforehand Ruby?" Blake asked. "We could've stopped him sooner."

"Because... he..." Ruby soon began to cry.

"Ruby... where did he hear about this "Maximum" place?" Mike soon had a serious look on his face.

"I think you need to chill with the serious Mikey." Yang said.

"You're sister is fine Yang. My brother on the other hand is fighting some... super faunus while still nursing injuries... I'll calm down, when I know that Nick is alright." Mike soon stared at Ruby. "Please... tell me who told him about it?"

"... it... was a girl."

"Woah... Nick you sly dog." Kevin said.

"Kev shut up." Torren said.

"I need a name."

"Her name..."

* * *

_**Maximum**_

Nick was dodging all of Shogun's attacks, while trying to land his own.

'_How is he not tired yet?!_' Nick gritted his teeth. '_It's been ten minutes!_'

"I know what you're thinking boy." Shogun said while grinning. "You're hoping to tire me out... right?"

Nick's eyes widened. He found out. Meaning that Nick has to switch tactics. He backed away from the mercenary.

"Ashura Style: Bakuenjin!" With the combination of Rekka, and Oni Kabuto, Nick soon became a human cannon ball. Charging forth at Shogun. However, he was stopped in his tracks.

'_What... the?_' Nick couldn't move. Shogun soon had him where he wanted.

"You know... what you were going to do... was a rookie's mistake." Shogun delivered a knee to Nick's stomach. Causing the air to be released from his lungs.

"AND THE GENOCIDER DELIVERED A POWERFUL KNEE STRIKE TO THE ASHURA'S STOMACH!"

Nick was sent flying to a wall. '_Dammit... my aura..._'

"Honestly, charging at me with that small body of yours was a bug mistake." Shogun stretch his arms." With a height and body type like yours, you could've easily went for speed. But instead you leaned towards power. Why is that?"

Nick soon got up. His knees began to buckle from being slammed to the wall with such force.

"Could it be... something from you past?"

Nick's eyes widened. Remembering the day he saw Verity riddled with bruises. And then the day Bambi died."Shut up..."

"Looks like I found it."

"Shut the hell up!" Nick stood up.

Shogun soon charged at Nick. His left arm pulled back. However, his arm would end up being contorted

"What the?" Shogun couldn't move his arm. Not unless he wanted to break it.

"Ashura Style... Karami."

"Kara... mi?"

"You call yourself Shogun (**_General_**) and yet you don't know what it means?" Nick began to grin at the monkey faunus. "Basically it's entangle." Seeing that Shogun's face was close to him, Nick sent a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Causing him to lean back due to the impact."

"AND THAT WAS A POWERFUL ROUNDHOUSE TO A FACE!"

"Ashura Style: Testui Kyaku Rendan!" Nick didn't stop there. He continued to send multiple roundhouse towards the faunus. As he was about to land the blow, his leg was soon caught.

"Gotta say kid... now you're really making this fun for me." Shogun's face had a bit of blood on it due to getting kicked in the face by greaves. But it was enough to unnerve the Ashura.

* * *

Mike busted through the door. Ruby and the others were right behind him. "Where the hell is she?!"

_**1 hour ago**_

Mike had a look of disbelief on his face. The normally jovial one of the Bell brothers had a look that unnerved everybody in the group.

"Do you know her?" Yang asked.

"She... was someone I use to mess with when I was in Mistral." Mike knew there was no beating around the bushes on this. "She's the daughter of a very, very powerful Yakuza boss."

"Yakuza?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I'll tell you this in a nice way." Mike said. "They're people you don't wanna mess with on a bad day... It was thanks to her that we were able to not only sneak into Sanctum, but enter Purgatory as well."

"What happened?" Jaune asked. "I mean between the two of you?"

"We... kinda ended on bad terms." Mike said while rubbing the back of his head. "I... got caught cheating."

"Ugh... I should've known." Weiss said. "You pretty boys always want to have your cake and eat it too."

"Wow... and you're alive to tell the tale." Sun said.

"Because the goons she sent were no match for me." Mike said. "But I think... she might've enticed Nick to enter... in hope he gets killed."

"What?!" Ruby was shocked to hear that. Nikaido has been nothing but nice to Ruby. But it seemed to come together now.

"Well I hope you don't try that with me." Yang said while glaring at Mike.

"Uhhh... guys?" Everybody looked at Kevin, who had the livestream of Nick battling Shogun.

Jaune couldn't believe it. "Is... is that?

"Oh no... Nick..." Ruby was too late in gathering help.

"Guren..." Pyrrha worriedly looked at the video.

"We're going now." Mike stood up from his seat. "Lead the way Ruby."

_**Present**_

"Where's Haru?!"

"Mike... I think we should.. calm down." Kevin said.

"Calm down?! My ex girlfriend is basically setting my brother up to die!" Mike grabbed Kevin by his hood. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

The bouncer who guarded the door showed up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Where the hell is Harumi Nikaido?!" Mike yelled.

"You need to leave kid. Before I-" Mike punched the large bouncer in the stomach, sending him flying towards a wall.

Nobody made an attempt to say anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nikaido soon entered the reception area. Shocked to see a familiar face. "Hello Michael... it's been a while."

"Where is he?" Mike growled. His eyes furrowed as he looked at her. "Where is my brother?!"

"He's already fighting." Nikaido couldn't help but looked at Mike again. "And honestly, he might not win this one."

"Why didn't you stop him?!" This time Pyrrha went up to the brunette. "Hes already hurt from fighting!... You could've prevented him from doing this!"

"If it ain't the Invicible Girl." Nikaido smugly said. "Kinda shocked you would show your face in Vale after running away from Mistral."

"She has nothing to do with this." Mike said. "Give me my brother. And we'll leave."

"Hard to believe you can go so far for someone who's not even related to you by blood!" She then began to laugh. "Wished you cared that much when we broke up!"

Everybody was shocked by what was just said.

"Wait... what?" Ruby? alongside everybody else could not believe what was just said.

"Mikey... what... did she mean by that?" Yang looked at Mike, who had an expression of anger and shock.

"It's exactly as I said it! They're not real brothers!"

Blake had an inkling that what she said was true. The fact that, while they had the same last name, they had no striking features that screams that they're related.

"Chrome...is that... true?" Pyrrha had a surprised expression on her face. "Are you two... not actually brothers?"

Mike could only glare at his former girlfriend. He wanted to kill her for revealing something that he kept a secret from everybody.

"Of course it is! He's so afraid of being alone that he found some little street rat and made a fake family! Besides that, this is like... the biggest promotion for me! For Maximum!" The Ashura against one of the strongest mercenaries on this planet!" She soon felt a fist strike her in the face.

"Shut... the hell up!"

Everybody looked and saw that it was Yang who threw the punch. "I seriously don't know what the hell he saw in a pompous bitch like you?" She walked up to Nikaido. "So what if they're not related by blood?! That... doesn't make them any less family!"

"I had a feeling that they weren't related." Blake said. "But we all can see how much they care for eachother."

"Did you really think that we would look at them any different? " Kevin said. "You're absolutely crazy to think that!"

"I may not related to them, but I view them just like my family." Torren said.

"Sibling bond is more than just blood." Weiss added.. "It's the love they have for each other that makes it what it is."

Nikaido then began to laugh at what she considered to be utter nonsense. "So Michael... this is what you left me for?!" Nikaido held her jaw. "Some blonde bimbo whose intelligence basically went towards her tits and these... losers?!"

"Oh I should've went and really knocked you out!" Yang pulled her fist back, causing Nikaido to flinch.

"Everyone, please stop!" Everybody looked at Ruby. "What we need to worry about is stopping the fight!"

Nikaido gave Ruby a solemn expression. "Sorry Ruby... but if we do... alot of money is going to be wasted... and you better hope you all get out of here alive after that."

"As much as I hate to say it... She's right..." Mike said. "If they cant get to us, they can easily obtain our information and go after people we know." Mike glared intensely at Nikaido. "At the end of the day, Nick made his bed... so now he has to lay in it."

Everybody had conflicted views about it.

"So... lead the way... Before I lose what little reasoning I have left with you."

"Fine... but after this match... You all better get the hell out of my arena, and never return."

As she led them to the seats, they all saw Nick, who was grabbed by Shogun.

Blake soon backed away. She was still unnerved by the monkey faunus' presence.

"He's really here." Even Sun was nervous.

"Penny was able to beat him with ease." Kevin said. "But... I don't know... if he can beat him."

Mike soon walked towards the ledge. "So that's Shogun"

"Yeah... The four of us couldn't even take him down." Sun said. "It took that Penny girl to push him back."

Weiss said as she took notice of the crowd. "Just look at these people. It's... it's like they want blood!"

"People tend to come to places like this in order to watch what they could never do." Mike said. "That's why they're underground. Unlike the Mistral Tournament, places like these are a sanctuary for those who want to see a little blood... or worse."

"Nick! We're here!" Ruby ran to the ledge. Nick looked up and saw Ruby, alongside Mike and the others.

"Ruby?!" Nick was shocked. He told her not to come. But here she is. With everybody else.

"Hey! Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." He soon grabbed Nick and slammed him on the ground as it made a sickening sound.

"That... horrible sound..." Jaune couldn't help but shiver.

"The sound of flesh hitting concrete." Torren added.

Nick tried to get up, but realized that Shogun was no longer in front of him. He felt two muscular arms grab him from behind.

"How about a ride?" The mercenary lifted him up, and slammed him head first into the ground.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"He's unconscious." Blake said. "He must've been low on aura."

Nick's face was completely bloodied. His eyes no longer having any light in them.

"Here! How about another!" Shogun lifted him up in the air and let him fall towards the ground. He then punched Nicks face into the ground, creating a small crater due to the impact.

"Nick! Get up!" Kevin yelled.

Shogun picked Nick back up. And proceeded to punch him in his face repeatedly. His mask was completely shattered as his face became bloodier from each punch.

"Nick..." Velvet placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't watch any longer as she broke down to tears. "This is..too much."

"Nobody does this to my friend's man!" Coco took out her purse. "I'm going to find that bastard, and riddle him with holes!"

Yatsuhashi and Fox tried to hold her down to prevent her from making a possibly dangerous decision.

Cardin couldn't believe it. "He's... getting his ass kicked." He wasn't cheering about that. He didn't like Nick, but he respected his strength. And to see that he's on the verge of losing, possibly dying, left him with a pit in his stomach.

"We need to find this place now!" Glynda was extremely pissed. One of her students is being brutalized and she could not do anything about it.

Ozpin understood how Glynda felt. "Mr. Bell has surprised me too many times during his time here. Let's have faith in him."

Mikan and Luna were watching the brutal beatdown. Mikan nearly broke down in tears while Luna closed her eyes.

"Come on Nick..."

"Shouldn't they... stop the fight?" Weiss was absolutely terrified.

Everybody saw that Mike was calm.

"How can you just be relaxed?! Your little brother is basically getting treated like a ragdoll!" Blake yelled.

Mike didn't show it, but he was angry. He was angry at Nick for participating in these matches behind his back. But he was pissed as he had to watch what could basically be a murder. "Do you guys remembered when Nick to you all about his first match?"

"Yeah... He fought against a guy who was two hundred pounds heavier than him. And he still ended up winning." Jaune said.

"That's right... Nick has been in over three hundred battles. Plus the times we fought while in the inside... And he haven't lost not once." Mike gritted his teeth. "And he won't lose this one."

(_**Yuyu Hakusho OST: Tatakai no Hate**_)

Jaune watched as Shogun walked towards Nick.

_"JAUNE?!"_

_"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I CANT MAKE A-!_

_"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I JUST CANT!"_

_"The next time you knock me out while I'm trying to calm you down? I'll uppercut your head off your shoulders."_

_"How come you don't help me out like you help Ruby?"_

_"One, You're nearly a grown ass man. Two, you're older than me. And three, I shouldn't have to fight your battles."_

_"How can I compete with you! With Mike! Pyrrah! Anybody?! I basically ran away from home! I've never even had proper training on how to use this... this stupid sword!"_

_"Nick... you guys are so cool. When you, Mike, Kev and Torren went into that forest. Not afraid of what's to come. I was terrified. Terrified that... if you guys didn't come back, we would have to go and stop it ourselves."_

_"Maybe you lack the necessary skills to kill a Grimm. But you have the tactical awareness that not many people are blessed to have."_

_"Ozpin made you leader because he sees potential in you."_

_"You did good Jaune. I'm actually proud of you."_

_"How are you standing?! I saw you get struck by that Ursa!"_

_"Did you honestly think that was enough to take me out?"_

_"Besides, I had my aura up. If I didn't think you could do it. I would've took it out myself."_

_"Thanks Nick. Really."_

_"Sure thing Jaune. We're friends."_

In the training room late at night, Nick and Jaune were in the middle of sparring. The latter was sent flying to a wall.

_"Damn..." Jaune struggled to get up. "I... will land a hit on you."_

_"You still wanna keep going? It'll end up being the same you know?" Nick said while rubbing the back of his head._

_"Being a leader is more than just having a tactical mind." Jaune said. "I have to be able to physically support my team also."_

_Nick got into a fighting stance. "Well then... let's hope you'll be fine for Pyr's training tomorrow."_

Jaune soon charged at Nick.

'Nick... in some way... you helped me realize that I have potential. That I belong in Beacon. Me... A loser who lied about his transcripts in order to enter one of the most prestigious huntsman academies ever.' Jaune gritted his teeth. "COME ON NICK! GET UP!"

"You know... I'm glad I didn't cleave you into two..." the monkey faunus said to the unconscious Ashura. He then deliver a clothesline. Causing him to flip in the air.

"This..." Pyrrha continued to force herself to watch. Even as tears began to form.

"Talk about cruel." Sun said.

"Why isn't she stopping the fight?" Yang knew that Nikaido had the power to stop this match. "He's already knock unconcious!"

"Shes... doing this out of spite." Weiss was just as angry as everybody else. But she was even more angry at herself. The person who taught her about being a better person was being brutalized and there was nothing she can do about it.

_"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"_

_"Does age really matter?"_

_"Plus it was your fault for shaking a half opened bottle of dust like a jackass."_

_"What did you call me?!"_

_"I don't like repeating myself. But in your case, I'll do so again. Jackass!_

_"I may not be the shining example of what I'm about to say. But we're here for one thing. And that's to become hunters in order to fight the Grimm and the lunatics that can cause harm to humankind. If you're gonna demean someone by telling them that they don't belong here because of their age. Then you really got your head up your ass princess."_

_"The hell is your deal?! She apologizes and you're still coming at her like that?!"_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"Honestly she should take back her apology cause you can't seem to take the stick out of your ass for one moment and just accept it!"_

_"Do you know who I am?! I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You cant talk to me like th-"_

_"I don't give a damn who you are! You're just some pompous ass princess who thinks she's better than everyone else due to being under daddy's coattails. Well let me tell you something. And hopefully, it might humble you a bit. Fuck you and your Schnee Dust Company!"_

_Honestly, here I thought you actually changed during the forest, but I guess I was wrong! I guess your father's blood really does run through your veins huh?!"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT ME!"_

_"Look... you may not have gotten what you have wanted. But that doesn't mean there ain't anything you could do."_

_"And what's that?!"_

_"Improvement. And I don't mean in skills. But as a teammate. As a person. "_

_"How do I do that? "_

_"By working together with Ruby. Support her. Teach her how to be a better leader. If she falls, you, Yang and Blake have to be there to pick her up."_

_"I promise to be better. Not as a huntress... but as a teammate."_

'_When I first met you, I thought you were nothing but a muscle headed degenerate. You were rude, and very disrespectful. However, I learned that you had redeeming qualities... Nick... if it wasn't for you... I'd have never saw the true qualities in Ruby. In some way, it was because of you that I was able to forge a strong bond with them._' Weiss soon began to tear up. "So please...GET UP NICK!"

"Dammit!" Kevin banged on the ledge in anger. "This is... bullshit!"

_"Ok! I'm gonna nip this in the bud before your "depression" ends up getting me or yourself killed out here!"_

_"I understand I'm not the partner you want. Believe me. I wanted to meet up with Mike and team up with him. But it seems that fate had other plans for us. If we get out of this alive, you can make all the attempts you want on trying to get Ruby or any other girl to be your girlfriend. But in order to do that, we need to WORK TOGETHER in order to pass the initiation! So what are you going to do Kev?! Cause I'll leave you ass here to die if you choose wrong!"_

_"You have my back. I have yours."_

_"Dammit... I... couldn't come... close to... you... But... it doesnt feel... as bad as I thought... it would."_

_"It was fun Kev. Whenever you want a rematch... Let me know."_

_"If you would've held back while I was giving it my all... I would've transferred to another team... and never spoke to you again!_

_"Hey... are you... serious.. about wanting a rematch?"_

_"Anytime... any place"_

'_You're my partner... not only that... you're my obstacle, my rival... my best friend!_" He then yelled to the top of his lungs. "COME ON NICK! GET THE HELL UP!"

Shogun then palmed Nick's head. He then slammed him on the ground multiple times before lifting him up in the air. "I'm gonna pop your head like a zit. You'd best wake up before your brains get splattered across the ring." As he tightened his grip, blood began to drip from Nick's nose and mouth.

Blake closed her eyes tightly from the cruel sight. She thought back to how she met Nick.

_"Look... I can't properly tell you how you can atone. But if you're really serious about making a change. Then I suggest you start making a change in yourself. "_

_"Honestly, you shouldn't be afraid to hide who you really are."_

_"Plus, that disguise is horrible... only an idiot would fall for that."_

_"Well I couldn't go and wear a hat now can I?!" She hissed, trying not to cause attention._

_"Well... besides the dumb disguise... I'm glad you came._

_"So... You really think all that stuff she said is nothing but a load of crap?"_

_"Well... when you been through what I been through. You'll soon change your thoughts."_

_"Well... good thing you haven't lived my life then huh?"_

_"I thought you wanted to become a huntress in order to atone for your actions?"_

_"The day when you can be a proud faunus. Should be the day, you can walk around with you ears freely."_

_"Why do you care about what I do?" Blake said._

_"Because... you're my friend."_

_"Nick... I wanted to let you know... that I am proud to be a faunus."_

_"But until the world comes to accept me for who I am. I will continue to wear this bow."_

_"With or without the bow. I think you already proved that you are one."_

_"Thanks again Nick. And for taking that hit for me."_

'_Never had I met a human before coming here, who didn't view me as some freak. You saw me as well as all faunus as people. You went looking for me when I wanted no one to follow me. You listened to me... and took a life threatening attack for me..._' Blake gritted her teeth. "So please... get up Nick... Don't let him defeat you."

"Guren..." Pyrrha grabbed onto the ledge tightly. Trying to hold back tears.

_"You shouldn't sleep in class. You could get in trouble."_

_"Mind your own business. I'm not interested."_

_"Pyrrha? What are you doing out here?" Nick asked._

_"H.. Hello... Guren." Pyrrha wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry... you had to see that."_

_"Yeah... I was kinda watching for a good few minutes."_

_"I was going to ignore you and eat my lunch. But, I hate when people are crying around me."_

_"Oh... I'm sorry *sniff*. I'll leave if anything."_

_"You look like... you could use someone to talk to."_

_"Of course... we're... friends now... so don't be afraid to talk about these things... ok?"_

_"Pyr...Good luck in the upcoming Mistral Tournament. "_

_"Deep down I hated you for what you did!... Because you left without ever knowing how I felt about you!"_

_"Pyr... you were not only my best friend... you were my only friend. And that's why... I'm keeping my promise... By using this technique."_

_"Would everybody shut the hell up?!"_

_"Yeah! She lost! So what?! Everybody is bound to lose one day! That doesn't mean that you go around and insult her just because of it!"_

_"She was one of the strongest opponents I ever fought! I knew I could not beat her through conventional ways, so i had to use underhanded tactics to beat her."_

_"If you're gonna insult someone?! Then insult me! But if any of you dare say anything to her?! You'd best be prepare to fight me!"_

_"That's right... you were my best friend Pyrrha. We trained together, laughed together. I was a shoulder you could cry on when you needed one. And... I enjoyed every single bit."_

_"I knew how excited you were to see me again... but I kept ignoring you. Because... I felt that ... you never forgave me for leaving... But I wanted to let you know... that I always kept an eye on you."_

_"I'm at fault for abandoning you... but I promise... it will never happen again."_

_"Is it alright... if I can keep calling you Guren?_

Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek causing him to blush profusely.

_"Ppppppppp...Pyr?!"_

_"Thank you Guren."_

_"Even though everybody else might not think so. I think you're the kindest person I know."_

'_You recently came back into my life after being away for so long..._" Pyrrha's face was soaked with tears 'And I don't want you to leave me again... so... Please... get up...' "GUREN!"

Ruby was able to watch Nick fight many opponents. Because she knew that he was going to win. However, with the state that he was currently in, she could no longer stand watching.

_"Hey! Excuse me!"_

_"I'm looking for this dust shop. And well... I'm kinda lost."_

_Oh, you're looking for that shop! I was heading there myself!"_

_So... what's your name?"_

_"Ruby Rose."_

_"Nicholas Bell. But you can call me Nick."_

_"Nice to meet you Nick. Call me Ruby."_

_Friends? Us?"_

_"Of course! We somewhat stopped a robbery together. So that makes us friends!... right?"_

_"Yeah... I guess we are."_

_"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"_

_"When I was launched into the air by that Void... I saw how you sliced that bird bastard's head clean off. And you know what I thought? "_

_"What?"_

_"She was pretty fucking cool."_

_"Ruby... This is basically your first day being a leader. Same goes for me and Jaune. In cases like these. It's a learning process. So... You gotta run... before you walk... if that's how the saying goes?"_

_"That was pretty horrible ."_

_"Hey! At least... I tried."_

_"Thanks Nick... I really needed to hear that._

_"I thought I told you to go on ahead!" Nick said as his anger rose._

_"Its OK to lose. Because you'll always get another chance to come back stronger."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"A pinky promise."_

_"I Ruby Rose, hereby promise to keep Nicholas Bell's secret. Should I lie, stick a needle in my eye... Then we seal it with a kiss!"_

_"Huh?!"_

_"Not that kind of kiss! Just with our thumbs!"_

_Nick chuckled at Ruby's childish game. "Thanks Ruby._

'_Nick... it was because of young that I got to come to beacon... it was because of you that I'm able to grow as a leader. It was because of you... that I... finally found a boy that I like!_' Ruby began crying as she yelled out to him. "NICK! PLEASE GET UP AND KICK THIS GUY'S BUTT!"

The cries and pleas all went on deaf earns as Nick was competely unconscious.

"Welp... guess Curly Top bit off more than he can chew." Mercury said in a joking manner

However, Cinder wasn't in a laughing mood. It was as if she was disappointed. 'It seems that I set my expectations for you a bit too high.'

"Ozpin! We need to go now!" Glynda could no longer stand by and watch Nick get hurt any longer. However, the headmaster did not move a muscle.

* * *

"Wa...p"

"C..me...n!"

Nick soon woke up. However, he was no longer in the arena. He was in what appeared to an old dark room.

"About time you came to!" Nick turned his head towards the sound. A man with a purple suit soon appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nick soon got into a fighting stance.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I'm not here to fight." The purple suited man said. "We've been waiting for you."

"We?"

"That's right... We" The purple haired man said. "My sister is a bit busy at the moment. So it's just you and me."

"Am... am I dead?"

"No. You're still alive." The purple being said. "However, you were pulled into your consciousness after getting your ass kicked pretty bad. But fear not, for I can finally tell you."

"About what?"

"About your semblance."

"Wait... my semblance?" Nick raised an eyebrow at that. "But I don't have one."

"You do actually." The purple being said. "Of course, you were actually unaware of it."

"Wait... I... have a semblance..." Nick couldn't believe it. All this time. All these years. He actually had a semblance. "Have I... activated it before?"

"Yeah..." the purple haired man raised up his fingers. "About four times actually."

"Four? How come... I don't remember ever doing it?"

"How about I show you?" The purple haired man then showed a screen. The screen showed a video of a young Nick and Mike at the construction site. Nick was brutally assaulting the mafia members. Knocking some of them off the site and permanently injuring them.

"Wait... that's.. from when I got caught by those mafia members..." Nick couldn't believe it. He always thought Mike had something to do with it.

"Here's clip number two." Another clip showed Mike and Nick in a forest. Mike was stabbed in his chest by a masked individual wielding black tendrils.

"That's... a Void!" Nick couldn't believe it. A void actually was in the forest at that time. He continued to stare as his eyes went form gold to purple. He watched as his younger self killed the void by brutally punching its face in until it was paste and then, finally dissolving.

"So... that was me..." Nick said. Finally understanding how they made it out of that situation alive.

"Clip number three." Another clip was in the emerald forest. After Nick was sent flying in the air by the void they were fighting. His eyes changed purple again. And he completely slice the beast in half.

"And this one was kinda recent." He showed the clip of Nick being choked out by Minowa. It was there that he saw the purple in his eyes. He watched as Nick brutally injured Minowa with Shiranui.

"How come I wasn't aware of this?"

"Power like this can give you some sort of... major high. I've been letting it out bit by bit... so that you're can get the hang of activating it without any trouble." The purple suited man turned off the screen.

"There's... side effects... aren't there?"

"How about I explain the ups?" The purple suit said. "For starters, you will be blessed with strength that far exceeds those on this planet. Technically speaking, you will have power beyond your wildest imagination."

"Now for the downs... As stated, you'll feel a major high due to the huge amount of energy coursing through you. So, you might lose control of yourself. Next is aura fluctuation, meaning the time of your aura regeneration will vary after being drained. Which can be extremely dangerous should you be fighting an opponent stronger than you. Last but not least, all the negative emotions that you had locked away can come out in a... way that can mentally destroy you if you're not careful."

Nick was absolutely silent as he thought about that last sentence.

"However, with proper training. You should be able to drastically mitigate those effects. Especially the one that involves negative emotions." The purple being knew that the last negative effect was on Nick's mind. "So... When you win. And I say that confidently... We will both explain everything to you... Deal?" The purple haired man placed his hand out towards Nick.

"Who... exactly are you?" Nick soon reach forward to shake the man's hand.

"You can call me G.O.D."

* * *

"NICK! PLEASE GET UP!" Ruby continued to yell until her voice became hoarse.

"SHOGUN! SHOGUN! SHOGUN!" The crowd continued to cheer as Shogun continued to apply pressure to Nick's head. Shogun deliver a gut wrenching blow to the stomach as blood and bile came out.

"He's... no longer moving." Ren could tell Nick was close to death. Nora couldn't watch and turned her back towards the arena.

Mike could only grit his teeth in anger.

"_Ok! Listen up! From now on, you're with me! We're gonna survive here on the inside!" He stared intently at the child. "We only rob from the rich! We don't murder and we definitely don't sell ourselves!_" He pointed at the child. "_Say yes if you understand?_"

The child only nodded." _Do you have a name?_" The child shook their head. "_Can you... talk?_" The child shook their head again. "_But you can understand me huh?_" The boy place a hand on the child's shoulder. "_Well... I guess I have no choice but to teach you... huh?_"

"_Now you need a name._" Walking back and forth for a few minutes, it finally came to him." _I got it! How about Nicholas?! I had a friend whose name was Nicholas! But... he died. So?! How about it?!_"

The boy looked at the older one with a surprised expression. "_Well you cant talk anyway. So... From now on, I'm gonna be like a big brother. Or something like that. I've never been one._"

"_Kyodai (Brothers)_." Mikan pointed to Nick and Mike as she continued to teach them her language. "_Remember... that's what you two are._"

"_You two... may not be related by blood... but you're still... brothers... so please... lookout for each other._"

'_Bambi told us to look out for each other. Because we're brothers. Whether it's by blood or not._' Mike gripped the handle with such strength, that it began to bend. '_So listen up little bro... big brother's gonna give you some words of encouragement._' He took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs. "NICHOLAS! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE! AND THEN KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Mike's yelled echoed throughout the entire arena. Everybody stopped cheering as they heard him.

Yang and everybody else was shocked by what he just said. The students at Beacon were completely silent. Even Glynda was silent.

"Certainly knows how to silence a crowd." Coco said.

As if he heard Mike's voice, Nick wrapped his body around Shogun's entire arm. With a twisting motion, he completely dislocated it.

"Gaaah!" Shogun yelled in pain. He watched as Nick back flips away from him. "What... what did you do?" Shogun looked at his arm. It was completely broken in three sections.

"What did I do?!" Nick started stretching out his body. Bones creaked with every twist. With a huge burst of speed, he delivered a devastating right straight to the stomach. Shattering his aura and causing him to puke blood as a shock wave formed from his back.

Nick then lifted his head. His once golden eyes now a dark purple. Purple markings soon appeared over his face. He was now sporting a blood chilling grin. "What I did was speak to God himself."

* * *

_**Grandma's Boy**_

"I had a great time!" Mike said. "Who would've thought art galleries could be so... educational?"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." Nikaido said with a smile. "Hopefully next time, we can bring Nick along."

"Nah... he's still depressed about leaving his girlfriend." It's been three years. I wish he got over it."

Mike and Nikaido were in a limousine. After going out on a date to an art gallery, they were heading towards one of the Yakuza princess' many condos to end the night. However, Mike received a phone call.

"What's up... holla at ya boy!"

"Can I speak to Daddy M?"

"The hell... who is this?" Mike said with a confuse expression. Nikaido had a look of surprise on her face. "Uhh... uh... hey Grandma." Mike soon caught himself.

"Its been a month since that time at the club bathroom." A beautiful blonde was laying in her bed. "How about you come over to my house? Maybe we can have a round 2?"

Mike was silent before finally responding. "Yeah... grandma sure I'll stop by and... clean out those pipes... for you."

"Also, you don't gotta bring your gift bag."

"What?" Mike soon whispered into his scroll. "I don't... gotta bring it... why?"

"Well... cause..."

Mike's eyes widened. "Oh... shit! Do you hear all that static... on your scroll?!" Mike took a piece of paper and began crumpling it next to the scroll. "Yeah, it must be the damn... uh... CCT messing up again! Don't call me, I'll call you! Okay bye!" He then hung up his scroll before blocking the number and deleting it.

Nikaido glared at Mike in complete disgust. "Stop the car." The limousine stopped. She then looked at Mike. "When we get to my place, you have thirty minutes to pack your shit, and get the hell out."

Mike began rubbing the back of his head. "That.. was my grandma... She wanted me to come clean out her..."

"You know what?... get out." Nikaido opened up the door. Allowing Mike to get out. "Be glad that I don't have any strong enough to hold you down while I castrate you." The limousine then drove off. Leaving Mike in the middle of the street.

"Dammit." Mike took out his scroll. "Hey uh... Nick? Can you order me a cab? Yeah... I got caught."

* * *

_**Ok, I thought this was the longest chapter I wrote but it seems that Chapter 22 still has this beat. Possibly everybody all over Remnant is watching Nick's battle against Shogun. Also, Nick finally activated his semblance. I know it's been a long time coming but I'm glad you all stuck by to see it. Anyways, next chapter is the climax, so be on the lookout for it.**_


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: My True Self**

"What... what did you do?" Shogun looked at his arm. It was completely broken in three sections.

"What did I do?!" Nick started stretching out his body. Bones creaked with every twist. With a huge burst of speed, he delivered a devastating right straight to the stomach. Shattering his aura and causing him to puke blood as a shockwave formed from his back.

Nick then lifted his head. His once golden eyes now a dark purple. Purple markings soon appeared over his face. He was now sporting a blood chilling grin. "What I did was speak to God himself." But it didn't stop there, as Nick continued to punch and kick him in the stomach.

(_**Granblue Fantasy OST: Chaos: Paradise Lost**_)

In the audience everybody was in shock.

"Look at him go!"

"Wasn't he just losing before that?!"

"He must be doping!"

"That's impossible! He was half dead dumbass!"

"Did anybody... just see that?" Mercury Black was taught by his father, should he ever face an opponent stronger than he was. He was to get away as quick as possible. "I could've swore I saw... a demon."

"Look who's shaking in fear now?" Emerald said.

Cinder had a menacing smile on her face. The assassin and the thief had a worrisome expression as they were not sure what to say to their boss.

"Just... what in the world... is that?" Glynda was shocked to see Nick's deranged expression. However she saw that Ozpin was spilling his cup of coffee on his lap. "OZPIN!"

"Wh.. what is it?" He snapped out of his daze.

"You... know something about this... don't you?" Glynda knew Ozpin had secrets. But this was something that she felt needed to come out. However...

"In due time Glynda." Ozpin proceeded to clean up the spilled coffee.

Shogun braced himself for the attacks with his good arm, he struck Nick in the face, however, the Ashura struck him back with even more destructive power, sending him face first into the ground.

"Woah... he just sent that big bastard down." Sun said.

"Is that... really Nick?" Ruby covered her mouth. "It can't be..."

"Guren?" Even Pyrrha was shocked.

"What are those strange markings on him?" Blake was able to see the purple markings that appeared over his body. "Plus that sinister aura..."

"It might be... his semblance." Everybody turned to Mike in shock.

"But I thought Nick haven't unlocked it?!" Jaune said.

"It could be...that he finally done so." Mike continued to watch Nick began pummel to monkey faunus with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Do you think it manifested as soon as he was going to die?" Weiss asked.

"No doubt about it." Mike said. '_Why do I have a feeling... that I seen this before?_'

"Holy crap... he's actually pushing him back." Kev was in shock.

Nikaido couldn't believe it. Nick was suppose to die right there. But there he is, and he's back with a vengeance.

Nick continued to deliver his flurry of strikes with a maniacal grin on his face. Blood continued to spill of Shogun's mouth as he kept taking more body blows.

'_This kid... his moves are different. And each punch packs a ton a power. He's even more powerful than that little girl from the docks._' Shogun continued to grin. Nick made an attempt to strike him in the face. However, with his elbow, he was able to block the strike, shattering his hand.

'_Looks like you might be the best opponent I've ever face, Ashura!_' With his working arm, he grabbed Nick's hair, giving him a devastating headbutt and causing him to stumble.

"I'm not done yet Kid!" With a running charge, he drop kicked him in his chest, breaking multiple ribs and sending him flying.

"That sound... that was his ribs..." Ren said.

"Nick!" Ruby cried. Tears escaped from her eyes. Pyrrha could only look as tears fell from hers.

"Nick..." Jaune averted his sight from the fight. Unable to look as heard the bones breaking in his friend's body.

"Is that all you got?!" Nick stared at the monkey faunus. Keeping his grin. He then dashed towards the mercenary as he sent another devastating punch to his stomach. The punch sent him flying across the arena.

Nick's body began to tremble. As it did he soon began to laugh maniacally as a burst of purple aura was unleashed across the arena. "This is... EXHILARATING!" His purple eyes widened as he kept the maddening expression. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! I CAN... I CAN HEAR THE VOICES! IT'S SAYING THAT I'M STRONG! VERY STRONG!"

Shogun was shocked by what he's saying. '_This kid... it's almost like he became a feral beast.'_

"BAMBI! VERITY! ARE YOU WATCHING?! I'VE BECOME STRONG! STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS WHO TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

The arena became quite. They listened as Nick went on a mad rant.

Mike didn't say not a single word. '_So... he's been holding it in for all these years..._'

In Mistral, Luna and Mikan were saddened to hear this.

"I knew something about him changed when they came back." Luna said. "He... became colder."

"Oh Nick... why didn't you just tell us?" Mikan said.

Nick grabbed Shogun by his hair, he threw him up in the air and delivered a devastating uppercut towards his jaw. Sending him all the way to the ceiling and destroying it.

"That's not Nick..." everybody looked at Ruby. Due to watching him fight throughout the week, she took notice of how fluid his fighting style was. And then... there's this. It's like he became a completely different person.

"Everybody has secrets that they don't want to come out." Everybody turned to Blake. "In a way, he could be venting out his negative emotions."

"Even though Nicky's fighting style was brutal. It still had grace." Yang said. "But this... it's like a beast has finally been unleashed."

"Not only that, but he's even faster and stronger. And he can tank all those hits like it's nothing." Kevin continued to watch the fight. But just like Ruby, he didn't want to see his friend like this.

"Don't look away." Everybody looked at Mike. "As his friends. We can only support him until the end."

Nick kicked Shogun in the jaw, the force of the kick sent him flying in the air before crash landing back on the ground. He then jumped up in the air and stomped on the faunus' stomach. The monkey faunus spat out a large amount of blood.

"This... this isn't Nick..." Velvet trembled at the sight. She know him as someone who was strong. Not because of his strength but because of his kindness. Now it's like he's not the same person anymore. As if everything she thought of him before had finally resurfaced.

Even Cardin and many others were shocked to see such savage fighting. Some saying that they were right about him being crazy, while others said that he's going all out.

'_Go on jump again. I dare you_.'

As Nick made one more attempt at finishing the match, Shogun moved out of the way, causing a bone popping sound to occur as he landed.

"I can't... keep watching this!" Weiss turned her head away.

Shogun grabbed Nick's broken ankle with his good arm, making sure he had a tight grip. "I don't know where the hell you got that second wind from... but you sure as hell won't get a a third!" He lifted up the Ashura and slammed him head first into the ground.

Kevin and Torren can only tightened their fists in anger.

Shogun then grabbed Nick's head, smashing it across the walls of the stands and he ran.

"Please... stop this!" Pyrrha yelled. But her cries went unheard as the cheering of the audience was even louder.

"That's it! I don't care if I get hurt! I'm going down there!" Kevin tried to jump, but was stopped by Sun and Mike. "Get the hell off of me! Nick is about to be killed!"

"Kev, if you go down there... who's going to stop me from going to kill that bastard?" Everybody looked at Mike as a blood red aura enveloped him. "I know how you feel. But this is still a fight. And going down there will hurt Nick more than you think."

"And how so?!" Weiss barked. "Nick is going to die while we just stand here and spectate!"

"His pride dammit!" Mike barked back. "Yeah, we jump in to help him and then what?! Do you know what it'll do to him?!"

Everybody thought of it.

"He'll...never forgive any of us." Blake said.

Weiss had nothing more to say.

"I... Dammit!" Kevin turned his head as tears began to fall. Feeling useless that he has to stand and watch his friend.

Shogun kept slamming him on the ground. Finally throwing him to a wall. "Gotta hand it to you kid... If you had a bit more height and years on you. You'd probably would've won. It's a damn shame really."

Nick's body was completely limp. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he no longer had the strength to fight. However, Shogun didn't stop. He proceeded to punch and stomp Nick's head into the ground.

"Nick! Nick wake up please!" Ruby tried to go over there but was stopped by Yang, who could only hug her sister. "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop him!" Tears continued to fall as she hugged her sister, who was also on the verge of tears.

"Nicky."

"Guren!" Jaune, Ren and Nora hugged Pyrrha as she herself broke down in tears.

Blake place her hand to her mouth as she silently weeped. Weiss herself couldn't hold back tears as well.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill that bastard!" This time it was Mike who was being held back by Kev, Torren, Sun and Neptune. No longer willing to watch his brother take any more of a beating.

"Mike we cant lose you either." Sun said.

"How dare you say that he's dead!" He then punched Sun square in the jaw.

"Michael please calm down!" Yang pleaded, not wanting to see anybody else get hurt.

"Dammit Nick! Get up!" Mike yelled. "Get up!"

* * *

Nick was surrounded by darkness. There was no up and down. No left or right. It wasn't the place he was at before with the man in the purple suit. This was an entirely different area.

"Where... am I?" Nick soon got up. "Did I... come back to that place?"

"N...ick..."

Nick soon heard a voice. "Who's here?!" He turned and saw a battered and bloodied Mike.

"Mike..." Nick was in complete shock. He haven't seen him look like that since that day in the construction site. To see him in this state now... It was mind blowingly devastating to him. "Who... who did this?!"

"You... why... did... you..."  
Nick ran to his brother.

"Mike! I'm here!" Nick lifted up Mike's head.

"Why... did... you push us... away..." Mike's body soon went limp.

"Mike?..." He soon looked around and saw Kevin and Torren's bodies scattered around the floor. In the same state as his brother. "Kev?... Torren?"

"Nick..." Nick then saw Jaune. His body was completely battered. "Why?"

Nick soon looked around. Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Weiss. They're lifeless bodies all over the place.

"What... happened to you?" Nick soon dropped to the floor. Unable to comprehend what's going on around him.

"Gur...en..." Nick smiled as he knew who that was.

"Pyr!" He soon saw his reflection. He was in the same state that he was currently in during the fight with Shogun. "I... I cant... move..."

"Why... Guren?" Nick finally saw Pyrrha. Her clothes, badly damaged. Her hair, which was in a ponytail, was undone. She was just as badly injured as he was.

"Pyr... what... what have they done?!"

"Why... did you push us... away?"

"No! You're wrong... I... I didn't..." Nick tried to get up. But the brutal damage he recieved prevented him from moving.

"..Nick?"

"Ruby?" Nick then saw Ruby. However her back was turned to him.

"Why didn't you just stop?" She continued to speak. Not once turning her head towards him. "Wasn't you happy being around us?"

"I was! It's... I..."

"Because of your selfishness... we're all going to.. die." Ruby's body was soon being dragged into the darkness.

"NOOOOOO!" Nick tried to rescue her. However his wounds reopened. Causing blood to splatter everywhere. "GAAAAAH!" He gritted his teeth in order to not scream. He forced himself to run. But he was too late.

Seeing everyone around him dead. Nick let out a roar of anguish. The darkness all around him then condenses. Becoming more humanoid. Until it resembled Nick himself.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nick soon got into a fighting stance. However his form was completely lackluster due to the substantial damage he has. "You... were you the one... that cause that?"

"What are you talking about? This is all you."

"What? All... me?" Nick's face soon had confusion written all over it.

"This is your subconscious. Your true self. Your fears, your doubts, all those negative emotions into one."

"What?"

"You see... even if you try to cover up your true self. It will always appear. Whether out there... or in here." The shadow then pointed to his head. "Tell me... how long have you been putting on that facade?"

"Shut up..." Nick stood up.

"Deep down... you're nothing but a weak willed person. Someone having a temper tantrum due to mommy issues."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nick tried to get up. But his wounds prevented him from doing so.

"It's all because of you. That everybody... will die." The shadow soon had a smile in its face as its laughter echoed through the dark void.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Nick soon placed his hands on his head.

"NO!" Nick suddenly woke up. No longer was he in the arena, nor was he in in his self conscious. But in a vast empty space. "Where... am I? " Nick looked around as he kept walking. Nick couldn't help how quiet the empty space was.

He then looked at his arms. No longer did he have the purple markings nor was he riddled with bruises. Nick soon fell to ground. "I'm sorry..." Tears soon welled up as he finally came to the possible realization. "I... think... I might be..."

"Not exactly... but you're close." Nick turned his head to the voice and was shocked by who it was.

"B... Bambi?" Nick could not believe it. It was Bambietta. Although she did not look like skin and bones. Instead, she looked as healthy as ever.

(_**Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Vol 1: Concerto~Brotherhood~**_)

"Well now... I cant believe how handsome you've gotten." Bambi smiled at Nick. "Still got your baby face though." Nick soon hugged her as tears fell from his eyes. Bawling as Bambi patted his head.

"I'm... sorry..."

"Nicholas... I'm so proud of the man you've become." She brought Nick to his feet. "I couldn't be any happier." Tears soon formed around the deer faunus' eyes.

"But... but..." Nick kept crying as Bambi continued to hug him. Allowing him to get rid of all of the sadness, all of the anger he held in for all those years.

* * *

After crying his eyes out, Nick and Bambi sat down and talked about everything that occured. Up until recent events.

"Oh wow. So now you two are training to be huntsmen? Not the kind of career path I was expecting fron you two... Especially you." She joked. "And the fact that you're leader of your own team! Look at you!"

"Yeah... We lost a bet and ending up taking the offer." Nick said.

"How about your teammates?"

"Well, Mike is on my team."

"Really? What are the odds?"

"Well there is two sisters that are on the same team." Nick then scratched his head. "They're... half sisters... or whatever the hell that means."

"So is Mike also your partner?"

"Nah... My teammate is an idiot. But his heart is in the right place. Mike's partner is good person also. He wants to be a chef." Nick said. "Our team name is KNTM(_Chrysanthemum_)"

"Oh wow! That's a pretty name."

"Do we look like pretty boys?" Nick said in a deadpanned tone, causing the deer faunus to chuckle.

"Wow... Alot has happend since I died." Bambi had a sad smile. "Mike nearly dying. You boys entering a deathmatch circuit. And now huntsmen!" She soon grinned. "I think we did a fine job in the sense that you boys are alive, and finally out of the Inside."

"Well... I'm here... so I mean..." Nick couldn't exactly say the right words.

"How did you end up here?" Bambi's deer ears twitched as she was curious to know.

"I... was fighting in an underground arena. Even though I promised not to particpate. I ended up dragging my friend along... and now... I'm here because I got my ass handed to me."

"And who might that friend be?"

"She..." Nick was suddenly smacked in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Gods... I didn't think you'd grow up to be that stupid. Bringing some poor girl to a deathmatch circut." Bambi pouted. "Never did I think you would do something so stupid and selfish."

"You didnt even let me fini-" Nick ask quizzically.

"Nevermind that. Because I already know." Bambi interrupted Nick. "But let me ask you this? Do you blame yourself for Verity's death? For my death? Have you been carrying that burden for so long?"

"...Yeah..." Nick soon hung his head. "Mike was able to move past it. But I... I just can't. If I had the strength I have now back then... maybe you two would've never died."

"Gods... I really spoiled you huh?" Nick turned his head. To his surprise it was Verity. Smiling at him. "Luna was right. You've gotten cuter. If I had met you the way you are now?" She muttered the last part.

(_Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Vol 1: Overture~Brotherhood~_)

Nick went and hugged Verity. She began to tear up as she hugged Nick back. Although the embrace was short, as she went and slapped him across the face.

"But I still cant believe you! Pushing your friends away... just so you could go and drop dead fighting!" Verity soon puffed her cheeks in anger. "Dont you know how much they care for you?!"

Bambi shook her head. "From what I've been hearing so far, you have plenty of people who care about you."

"But I only knew them for about two months." Nick said. "I doubt... that they would care for me in such a short time."

"Whether you known them for a short time, or a long time... There's still a bond between you and them." Verity said. "And it will always last forever. Just like when we met you two."

It soon hit Nick as the words finally stuck. The fact that they actually showed up to the arena. Yelling at him to wake up. Crying for him to get back up and fight. It was because of how much they care for him.

"I... think I understand." Nick soon stood up. "But because I pushed them away, Ruby, Pyr, and everybody else is paying for it." Nick wiped his eyes. "They all view me as strong. Capable. Proud. But deep down. I'm just a... weak willed person... that's who I am... that's my true self."

Verity turned Nick's head towards her. "So what if you're weak?! Weak people don't go out of their way to help others!... Those girls... that boy! Had their lives changed because you were there!"

"Nick, you may try to hide who you are. But the kindness you have, will never dissapear." She pinched his cheek as he continued to cry.

"Hmmm... do you happen to like one of those girls?" Bambi said. Smirking at her adopted son.

"Huh?!" Nick's face became red from the question. Wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Oooooh! And here I thought you only loved me?" Verity said in a joking manner.

"L... like?" Nick contemplated that. "Well... there is... someone... but."

"Gods... you're such a late bloomer." Bambi laughed as Nick pouted.

"Maybe it's because you never had the talk?" Verity said.

"That's not true!" Nick rebutted. "Mike... told me."

"You do know that Mike learned from Luna, right?" Bambi said. "Whose profession was a prostitue."

"Speaking of Luna... how have she and Mikan been?" Verity asked.

"I... don't know." Nick said. "We haven't seen them in nearly four years since the orphanage was built."

"An orphanage?" Verity asked.

"Yeah... Nero Orphanage... We... named it after you."

"Yet you haven't drop by not once?" Bambi smacked Nick twice in the back of his head. "Make sure to give Mike that one when you get back."

"You should try to stay in touch with them." Verity said. "They must miss you two so much."

"I... I can't... what if... they hate us for not staying in contact with them?"

"Nick... even if me... Mike and the others aren't related to you by blood... You're still our family." Bambi stood up to hug him. "Im sure they will most definitely forgive you."

Nick continued to wipe his eyes. Nodding in agreement.

"Now those people you mentioned? You make sure to go above and beyond for them."

"I understand." Nick hugged his foster mother again. "Bambi... Verity... I know the time we spent with you was short... but thank you... for everything."

"And tell Mike to either wear protection or keep it in his pants!" Bambi wagged her finger. "I don't need to see him die like how we did!"

Nick laughed. "You'll be surprised. He's in a relationship. "

"What?! Who's the girl who's able to chain him down?!" Verity said.

"Well whoever she is, she must be a good woman." Bambi added. "She most definitely have my blessings."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Nick said. Verity and Bambi soon went to hug Nick.

"Once you win... I don't want you entering these deathmatches anymore." Bambi said.

"And find yourself a girlfriend!" Verity then gave Nick a wink. "One who's like me!"

"No promises on the last one." Soon, Nick's body began to fade out.

(_**Pay Money to My Pain: Weight of My Pride**_)

"Take care of yourself." Bambi tearfully said. "And remember! We love the both of you."

"I will." Nick tearfully replied. He then dissapear from the plane.

"He's sure grown up huh?" Verity said.

"Yeah... he sure did." Bambi looked up at the empty sky. '_Gods... thank you for granting my request._'

* * *

Tired eyes soon lifted up. No longer were they in the darkness, or in the great beyond. They were now in the arena.

"Guys... look." Jaune pointed as Nick stood up.

"GUREN!" Pyrrha yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Nick... thank goodness." Ruby continued to cry as she was happy to see Nick was alive.

Shogun couldn't believe it. Nick was alive. He actually got a third wind.

"Hey... Shogun." The monkey faunus stared at a badly battered Nicholas Bell. No longer did he have a menacing grin. But a smile, full of confidence. "You big bastard... This battle... is in no way over."

"Look! Nick got up!" Velvet tearfully yelled. She went and hugged Coco who was just as happy as she was. "Thank goodness!"

"Yeah... he did." Coco wiped her eyes. Fox and Yatsuhashi smiled proudly at the moment.

"Yeah! He got up!" Cardin yelled. All the other students were looking at him. "Uhhh... I mean... oh... the runt got up..."

"Thank goodness..." Glynda sighed. "I swear... he really is a problem child."

Ozpin smiled as he continued to watch the match.

"Nick you brat!" Luna was shaking the scroll angrily. "Scaring us like that!"

"Luna! Shake you own scroll!" Mikan said. "Plus stop yelling! You'll wake up the kids!"

Nick took a deep breath as a golden aura surrounded him. "Ahsura Style Ultimate Technique: Karakuri."

"What type of technique is that?" Torren asked.

"It amplifies the body's internal power and control their body with the bare minimum energy. Allowing him to move and fight when their stamina is extremely limited." Mike said.

"He had a move like that the entire time?" Jaune asked. "Nick really does have alot of techniques his sleeve huh?"

"What would make him do that?" Yang asked. "Does he plan on fighting Shogun head on?"

"He can't." Blake said. "Those markings he had are gone. I don't think he'll win without it."

"Gotta say kid... if you were a faunus. I would love for you to join the Wild Fang." Shogun grinned. "Tell me? What's your name?"

"Nicholas... Bell." Nick ripped his hoodie and the top part of his wet suit off. Revealing his well toned, but battered body. "And I'm... going to kick your ass!"

"Well then Nicholas! I will make sure to remember your name until the day I die!" Shogun charged at Nick.

'_I only got one chance... I gotta get the timing perfect._' Nick was greeted by a fist. But he was able to plant his feet to mitigate the damage.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Torren said.

"Come on Nick fight back!" Kevin yelled.

"I... think I figured it out." Everybody looked at Pyrrha.

"Hopefully it's not taking a beating until he tries him out?" Weiss said.

"No... He's trying to land a counter. Strong enough to take out Shogun in one hit." Ren said.

"But how? He barely has any strength left?" Kevin said.

"Counters double the power of the attack." Pyrrha said. "Plus... they probably don't have any aura left... so this is Guren's last chance."

"If he messes up? Then it's all over." Mike said.

Ruby clasped both her hands together and closed her eyes tightly. 'Please Nick... please win.'

Shogun charged at Nick again. Punching him square in the stomach and making him cough up blood.

"Come on Nick..." Jaune gritted his teeth. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Tears streamed down from his face. "You showed me what it meant to be strong! NOW WE NEED TO SEE IT FROM YOU!"

Everybody was shocked. But soon decided to rally together and cheer on their friend.

"COME ON NICK! KICK HIS ASS!" Kevin roared. "REMEMBER, YOU STILL OWE ME A REMATCH!"

"BREAK HIS FACE NICK!" Nora yelled. "OR I'LL GO DOWN THERE AND BREAK YOURS!"

"NICK! YOU BETTER WIN THIS!" Torren yelled. "OR I'LL MAKE YOU STARVE!"

"NICK IF YOU WIN, I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS!" Weiss yelled.

"Woah... what?!" Jaune said in shock.

"Just cheer dammit!' Blake said. "COME ON NICK!"

"NICK IF YOU DON'T WIN! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!" Yang threatened.

"YOU CAN DO IT NICK! " The quiet Ren yelled.

"GO NICK!" Sun and Neptune yelled together.

"WIN THIS GUREN!" Pyrrha yelled.

"COME ON NICK! YOU GOTTA WIN THIS!" Velvet yelled.

"YOU BETTER WIN NICK!" Coco yelled.

"Kick his ass Runt!" Cardin yelled.

"Yeah!" This time rest of team CRDL cheered with him.

"Do you... hear that?" Glynda asked. "It sounds like the students... are cheering... for him ."

"It seems that they are hoping that he win this." Ozpin said. "How about we share our hope with him also Glynda?"

"I believe in showing support in spirit." Glynda said.

Soon the crowd started cheering. No longer were they cheering for Shogun to finish Nick off. Instead the cheers were only for Nick. Who impressed them with his fighting spirit

"ASHURA! ASHURA! ASHURA!"

"See Nick... It looks like everybody is showing their support." Mike grinned. "NICHOLAS! SHOW THEM WHAT THE ASHURA IS MADE OF!"

"Please win! Please win! PLEASE WIN NICK!" Ruby yelled. Still praying.

Nick took another punch to the face, sending him flying. He was able to back flip himself back to normal. '_Don't pass out!... I'm close to figuring out the timing!_'

"Alright! Now prepare for the Finisher." Shogun's fist soon was covered in aura until it changed to a red color. "Just know that once this connects! It's lights out!"

'_This is it..._' The super charged fist connected with Nick's face. "Now!" What happened next shocked everybody. Shogun was laid out across the other side of the arena, knocked out cold with his jaw completely out of place. Nick was still up. The purple marking appeared on his body again after disappearing before.

"Holy shit." Mike said shock. "That was the counter?"

"What power? Nicky had a move like that up his sleeve?" Yang said.

"Incredible..." Jaune said.

"It... happened so fast." Weiss added.

"I don't think anybody properly saw it." Pyrrah said.

Ruby opened up her eyes. She saw that it was Shogun, not Nick who was laid out on the floor. "He... did it."

Not a word was said in the arena. Even the academy was quiet. The people all of the four kingdoms who witness this even could not believe it. What Nick did amazed Eveybody to the point of absolute silence.

"Ashura Style Secret Technique: Kiou ." Nick was breathing heavily. "This technique requires the utilization of four different Ashura Style Techniques. Shidare Yanagi to redirect the flow of power, Suikyo to allow the power to pass through, Rekka to keep my feet planted, and Testui... to deliver the blow."

_**Ten seconds ago**_

as Shogun charged at Nick, he delivered a aura filled devastating right straight at his face. An attack like that should've killed the Ashura and ended the match. However, Nick's semblance activated, allowing him to sway his body back in order to minimize the damage. Leaving Shogun's face within Nick's reach. With the perfect opportunity, he redirected the power of the attack, and launched a deadly kick straight into the monkey faunus' jaw, shattering it entirely and causing his brain to shake violently in his skull.

"If I had messed up. I'd be dead. And I sure as hell don't want Bambi and Verity yelling in my ear about seeing them again." Nick stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "I won't kill you... But know this... You won't be getting back up again for a long time."

Nikaido couldn't believe it. Nick actually won. She knew that everybody betted on Shogun in the arena. However, she decided to take that chance. She never had a problem with Nick. It was just his no good "brother" Mike. She felt that somewhere deep inside, he was going to win. "THE WINNER! THE ASHUUUURAAAAA!" Nikaido yelled. '_Looks like you did something useful. Now hopefully I never see any of you again._'

The crowd cheered heavily at what could be known as the greatest underground fight in history.

"He did it!" Velvet and Coco hugged each other as they jumped for joy.

"Damn... we might have to fight him the Vytal Festival." Fox nervously said.

"Wouldn't that make the challenge even better?" Yastuhashi replied.

"Yeah... I guess your right.

All of the students cheered loudly for Nick.

"It was alright." Cardin muttered.

"Dude, you were acting like a cheerleader when he did that attack not too long ago." Dove said.

"Shut up Dove!" Cardin yelled.

Back in Ozpin's office

"So it seems that Mr. Bell had activated his semblance at the last second. And was able to make a clutch victory." Glynda wouldn't say it, but she was extremely relieved that Nick won.

"So it seems that Nick's semblance, is one that is extremely unique." Ozpin said. '_I wonder? Could he... actually be him?_'

Luna and Mikan hugged eachother.

"I... I can't believe it!" Mikan tearfully replied. "Our sweet little Nick! He won!"

"Yeah..." Luna wiped her eyes. '_Thanks Bambi... I guess in a way... you was watching over him... huh_?'

Back at the arena, everybody else hugged eachother.

"Holy shit! I cant believe he won!" Kevin broke down in tears.

"Guren..." Pyrrha let the tears fall as she watched Nick standing to recieve his ovation. "I'm... so glad..."

"Yeaaaaahhhh!" Jaune was cheering and crying at the same time.

"He did it Ren!" Nora cheerfully yelled. Surprisingly, she was crying as well.

"Yeah. He did huh?" Ren said with a small smile.

"Hell yeah!" Sun yelled. "Nick kicked his ass!"

"Awesome job Nick!" Neptune yelled.

"Nick..." Ruby continued to cry as she hugged Yang.

"Had us worried there Nicky." Yang wiped her tears she hugged her sister.

Nick turned his head towards his friends. Finally giving them a genuine smile.

"Is... is he smiling?" Blake wiped her tears. Thanks to her eyesight, she was able to see it clearly. While Nick normally had a small smile on his face. This one was different. As if he was at peace.

"I cant believe he would smile at a time like this!" Weiss also wiped her tears. "Nick! How dare you make m- us worried!"

"Didn't think you cared Weiss!" Nick said.

"You look like shit Nick!" Mike yelled. Wiping his eyes.

"Mikey!" Yang couldn't help but laugh.

"You try fighting some super faunus and living to tell it!" Nick said in a joking manner.

"We're definitely going to celebrate!" Torren said. "I'll make all of your favorite meals!"

"I can't wait!" Nick yelled.

"Well hurry up!" Kev said.

"Come on Nick!" Ruby yelled. Wiping her tears.

"Sure! I'll be... on... my... way." Nick tried to move. But realized that he couldn't. Blood came out of Nick's mouth and nose. Causing everybody to stop applauding.

"Nick...?" Ruby said.

'_Huh? Looks like... I cant move._' Nick soon fell to the floor face first as blood splattered across the floor.

"GUREN!" Pyrrha shrieked. Causing the others to freak out.

"Nick!" Jaune yelled.

"Holy shit! Nick!" Kevin was in shock.

"Dude! He's not moving!" Sun said.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Torren said.

Everybody was in shock. Nick was not moving. Ruby and most of the girls were crying hysterically at the sight.

Mike reached his scroll to contact the one person he knows. Three minutes later, Nick would be picked up and taken to the hospital.

* * *

_**Finally, I'm done with this Chapter. So, I decided to release this chapter early cause I'm gonna take a small hiatus. Probably two weeks. Give myself some time to recharge. So I'll be back at the beginning of December. Anyways, Nick finally got his revenge in a sense, but he did take a brutal beating. I hope nobody thought it was some "power of friendship" bull cause it wasn't. It was pure luck that Nick's semblance kicked in at the last second to give him the necessary leverage he needed to land his counter. So, while I'm "recharging", I can answer some questions that you guys might have. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Brotherhood**

Deep within his conciousness, Nick and the purple suited man were walking down what seems like an endless flight of stairs.

"So I see that you won?" The suit said. "Good job."

"So... care to explain everything that... occured to me while fighting Shogun?"

"What do you mean?" The suit then realized. "Oh! You meant that? As I said, your negative emotions can come out in any way. Luckily, it didn't swallow you whole." He muttered.

"You make it seem like I was meant to die?" Nick said.

"You were. However, it seemed that something... or someone... prevented that from happening."

Nick thought back to that moment. That moment he felt that his mind was about to break, until he was saved. By none other than Bambi. 'Seems like you were looking out for me... huh?'

"Hmm?"

"Someone... saved me before getting swallowed up by my own emotions." Nick said. "It was my foster mother."

"Foster mother?" The suit asked. "Hmm.. so a force greater than your negative emotions saved you..."

"Yeah." Nick said. "If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be dead."

"Luckily, we were able to lock it up before it did any more damage. Although, we have enough time to nip this in the bud."

As they continued to walk, Nick felt the need to ask about his semblance. "So... about my semblance."

"You mean Witching Hour?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You don't like the name?"

"I'm not saying it's bad."

"You got anything better? I'll wait." The purple being glared at Nick.

"I don't..." Nick sighed. "You said it gives me strength beyond what I imagined. What do you mean by that?"

"I'll say it like this. The purple being said. "A normal human can access thirty percent of their potential. A human who had their aura unlocked can access between forty five percent. However, with Witching Hour, you have access to one hundred percent of your full potential."

"One... hundred percent?"

"That's right. You might think, it's just a regular strength enhancing semblance, but it's not. For your strength and speed far outweighs every one elses. Plus your perception of time is enhanced thanks to tachypsychia."

"Tachy-what?"

"Tachypsychia. Alteration of your perception of time. Thus increasing your reflexes beyond superhuman levels."

"Meaning?"

The purple suited man sighed. "Meaning you see everything in slow motion."

"Why the hell didn't you say that then?"

"I thought you would be smart enough to know what I was saying."

"I never received a proper education."

"There's plenty more to it. But.. in the mean time, we'll focus on just that."

"Ok I have another question I want to also ask you." Nick said. "Why do you call yourself God?"

"Because I am."

"Bullshit."

"I figured you wouldnt believe me." The purple suited man said. Shrugging his shoulders. "That's why, we're going to see my sister. Hopefully you'll believe us when we get there."

The two walked for what seemed like days, before finally reaching the ground level.

"Well... here we are." The purple suit and Nick were in front of a colossal mansion.

"Any reason as to why there's a mansion deeply rooted in my conciousness?" Nick asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The mind is a wonderful thing... isn't it?" Said a girlish voice. "Your deepest desires can manifest in ways that you would never expect. Even if you subconsciously refuse to do so."

"Who said that?" Nick said.

"I did, you incompetent." Nick looked and saw a girl that was about his height. She had a golden frilly dress with long golden hair and golden eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nicholas."

* * *

"How is he?" One doctor asked.

"Broken ribs, ruptured organs, a broken hand and leg, and a major concussion. Not to mention internal bleeding... How in the hell is this boy still alive?" The other doctor looked at Nick. Who was in critical condition after the fight against Shogun. "Although the other guy however is in no better shape."

Everybody was sitting in the waiting room. Mike continued to tap his foot on the floor while Yang was rubbing his back. Trying to calm him down. One of the doctors soon came out.

"How is he?!" Mike said.

"He's... in bad shape." The head surgeon said. "He's in a deep coma. He really took quite a beating. He's lucky. Very lucky to be alive."

"What?" Mike couldn't believe his ears. The two words that he hoped to had never heard together. Nick and coma.

"Even with aura, it will take weeks... possibly months for him to heal properly. He might never be the same."

"Nick... I'm..." Ruby couldn't even lift her head as she continued to cry. Weiss cradled her leader as she herself was crying.

Kevin just stared at a window. Not wanting to turn around.

"Where's Jaune and the others?" Torren asked.

"Pyrrha... she couldn't see him like that." Yang said. "Her team is consoling her."

Blake and Sun sat together. Words could not describe how they feel.

"We're about to perform surgery on him. His aura will... hopefully do the rest." The head surgeon said. "Once he's cleared, you're all free to see him."

"Thanks doc." Mike said.

"Thank the headmaster." The surgeon said. "Until then, get some rest. And come back in about a few days."

Back in Nick's conscious. Nick looked at at the new guest that was residing inside his mind. '_Why does she remind me of Weiss?_' Nick said, full of annoyance.

"At ease Nicholas. No need for the aggression." The golden dressed girl said.

"So that's your sister?" Nick asked the purple being.

"Yes fool, I am his sister. Older sister, as a matter of factly."

"Can you stop with the insults?" Nick said.

"I'm sorry, does it aggravates you, moron? Did you think of the foolish choice you foolishly made to participate in that underground fight? Not thinking of the repercussions, should you had lost to that ruffian?"

"I already got chewed out because of it!" Nick said angrily." I don't need to hear you bitching about it. What I need to know is who exactly are the two of you?!"

"Oh... you'll know..." the golden being gave a small smile. "After you complete this trial."

"Trial?" Nick was confused.

"That's right. Your body is perfectly fine. But part of the reason you haven't woken up yet is because I wanted to see you for myself." The golden being said. "And I'm a bit dissapointed." She then snapped her fingers, sending them to an arena resembling Purgatory.

"My sister is how can you say..." The purple suited man tried to describe his sister in the best way possiblem

"A bitch." Nick muttered.

"Your words, not mine."

"Where... exactly are we?" Nick looked around, he soon realized where he was.

"You're in the one place that you're so "comfortable" at."

"Why am I here?"

"Because... You will be combatting against what nearly destroyed your mind." The golden being snapped her fingers. Nick fell to the floor.

"Wh... what the hell?!" Nick suddenly felt weak as his golden aura began to flicker. "What's... happening to me?"

"You will be fighting with twenty percent of your aura reserves." As the aura formed into a spherical shape, darkness flooded the mass. Becoming human like until it molded into a shadow version of Nick.

"Is... that?"

"That's right..." The shadow began to grin menacingly. "I'm you're negative emotions come to life. You can call me Goma. The fallen demon."

* * *

"He's... fine actually." The head surgeon said to Mike and Yang. "Shockingly, his wounds are completely healed. Even after the surgery. This... is something I've never witness in my thirty years as a doctor."

"So... is it alright for us to see him?" Mike asked.

"He's still in a comatose state. But... you may."

Mike and Yang entered Nick's room three days after the surgery. Seeing him hooked up to those machines made him tremble in anger. He couldn't stand to see him like this.

"This happened before." Mike said. "We... got hurt bad. But somehow, Nick healed faster than I did."

"Was... it because he had aura before you?"

"I had no clue of aura then. But I can tell, even with it, nobody could heal at such a fast rate."

Mike sat down and stroked Nick's hair. Hoping to clear his mind on the current situation, he felt the need to ask his girlfriend. "You said... that you and Ruby... had different mothers... right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she... pull a disappearing act on her too?"

Yang knew where Mike was going with this. "Actually... no... She..." Yang rubbed the back of her head as she tried to describe the best mother she ever had. "Her name was Summer Rose... she was... basically "Super-Mom". Slayer of giant monsters and baker of cookies."

Mike smiled a bit at the cookies part.

"After my birth mother left... she took over as my mom. Two years later, Ruby was born. It was like... our family was perfect."

"But... something happened... huh?"

"Yeah... She went out... on a mission. And never came back." Yang's hands trembled as she continued to speak. "My dad wasn't the same after that... he basically had shut down. And it was up to me to take care of Ruby." As she kept talking, tears began to form. "It was when I was five... that I learned that the woman who I thought was my mother... wasn't."

"So that led to you looking for your real mother huh? To get some closure..."

"You... can say that."

"Sometimes... I wonder... what happened to my real family? And... why... they abandoned me in the Inside?" Mike patted an unconscious Nick as he spoke.

"You still have Nicky... he's your little brother."

"The problem with that... is that we're not related. We... never were."

Yang was completely in shock. "So... she really was telling the truth."

"Yeah. He's my "make believe" brother."

"How... did you and Nicky meet? If you mind me asking?"

"I... met Nick after I ran away from some thugs." Mike had a small smile on his face. "A dirty kid digging through garbage for food. He didnt even have a name... or could he speak. That was how it was in the Inside." Mike's fist began to tremble. "I... couldn't just leave him... so I ended up taking him in as my little brother... and gave him a name... after my friend... who died a few days prior to our meeting."

Yang still couldn't believe it. Nick and Mike were not brothers.

"Two years later, we met Bambi and she took us in." Mike began to tremble in anger. "After she died... Nick... became different. It was subtle... but I was able to take notice of it. He... distanced himself from me." Yang finally saw something she never thought she would see. Michael Bell, crying. "I made a promise... to look after him... to protect him... and now... I'm here... basically sitting... by what could be his... death bed!"

Yang hugged Mike tightly. "Even... if you two aren't brothers by blood... you're still brothers... And I'm sure Nick... feels that way too."

Mike began sobbing lightly. "If... if he dies... I don't know... what I'm gonna do?!"

Yang cried right alongside him. Unsure what she would do if Ruby was in the same situation.

As they stood outside the hospital, Mike wiped his eyes as he stood up. "Yang... go on without me. I have something to do."

"Are you going to be fine?" Yang held his hand. She was worried about what it was that he was going to do.

"Nothing crazy. I promise." He kissed yang before heading off.

* * *

"Goma?" Nick was shocked.

"Thats right." Goma said. "If you are known as the Ashura, the awakened demon. Then I am known as the Goma, the fallen demon."

"I should explain the rules to you before you foolishly try to fight." The golden being said. "Should you win, I will rescind my choice of not assisting you."

"And if I lose?"

"You know how some people die in their sleep due to obstructive sleep apnea?"

"Where are my weapons?" Nick realized that Weeping Willow was not on him.

"You will be fighting him unarmed." The golden being said. "That is your challenge."

Nick's eyes widen in shock. Not only is he at a disadvantage in this fight, but should he lose, he will die in his sleep. "Dammit! If you're my semblance, you shouldn't be acting like a bitch!"

"Since you love fighting so much, I figured I give you a challenge." The golden girl smirked devilishly.

"Nicholas, this is one of your greatest challenges so far." The purple being said. " I should warn you, using your semblance with the twenty percent aura reserves you have for this battle, I'd advise against using it early in the match."

Nick got into his fighting stance. "Tch... dammit."

Goma got into his fighting stance. It was the exact style as Nick's.

"Let the fight begin!" The golden being yelled.

(_**Kamen Rider Ghost OST: Eye Magic Gundari ~ Strange Phantom 0:00-1:25**_)

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) _**VS**_ Goma (_**The Fallen Demon**_)

Nick charged at Goma however, he wasn't fast enough as he was delivered a knee to the jaw, lifting him in the air. '_Damn, he was faster._'

"Goma Style: Shippuga!" Goma grabbed Nick by his ear. With enough torque, he caused him to spin rapidly in the air. "Goma Style: Kurogane Kyaku!" He delivered a kick to Nick's midsection, sending him flying out the arena.

"Gah... damn..." Nick struggled to breathe. '_Oni Kabuto is basically useless. He basically fighting at full power._'

"The Demon of Purgatory. That's what they called you." Goma looked at Nick with full blown disgust. "You were merciless against your opponents. Even before that, you murdered mafia members, drug dealers, pimps, human traffickers."

Nick tried to get up but was grabbed by his hair.

"However, you didn't do it for no just reason... you did it because you wanted to test out your skills. Sure the money you stole was necessary to escape your own hell. But deep down, you wanted to prove to everyone. How "strong" you became."

The two entities stood by and listened. They know that this is everything that Nick kept locked away.

"And I enjoyed your work." Goma gritted his teeth. "But then you decided, to leave all of that behind. Go down the path of "righteousness".

Nick grabbed Goma's arm, placing his left leg at the front of his neck and his right at the back. "Ashura Style: Pisces Bind." He placed his weight down in order to break his arm.

"Being around those people changed you. But you desired something more."

"Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi!" Nick made an attempt to flip Goma, however.

"Goma Style: Shippuga Goraisen." He was able to land on his feet, and redirect the move on Nick who hit the ground face first. He then lifted him up by his leg. Flinging him around like a pair of nunchucks as he grabed each limb in rapid succession. Goma then threw Nick into a wall.

"Of course you decided to throw everything away, and joined back into a deathmatch circut." Goma then proceeded to stomp on Nick's head. "But... that fell through. And now look at you. Walking between the balance of life and death. All because you were in your woes!"

"Woe is me, I miss Bambi! I miss Verity!" Goma began to cry fake tears. "Too bad they're not here to hold your hand." He soon realized that Nick was lifting his foot off of him. The purple markings appeared across his face.

"Leave... them... out of this!" Goma was sent flying in the air. Nick rushed at the fallen demon and delivered a flurry of powerful punches and kicks.

'Yes! That's right! Unleashed the power that the gods gave you!' Goma was on the receiving end of the assault. However, he was deflecting every strike coming at him.

"So he went and used it." The purple being said. "That fool, he'll have no aura left "

"Placing all of you eggs in that basket was not the best choice brother." The golden being said. "That foolish child is showing desperation."

Nick continued to punch and kick the being, however.

"Dumbass." Goma, soon had red markings on his face. He delivered a devastating clothesline towards Nick's Jaw. Causing him to flip out of control.

* * *

The next day, Jaune, Ren and Nora entered the room.

"Hey Nick..." Jaune said somberly. "How you've been? I know it's a stupid question to ask... since you're... basically in a coma." Jaune shuffled around a bit. "I... I've been practicing my moves every day... Pyrrah... she... she's been crying non stop... even during the night."

Jaune had a wry smile in his face. "Everybody at Beacon is talking about your fight. Talking about how cool you were. I even overheard Cardin and his friends talking about it. Mike had threatened us to not tell your new "female admirers" your hospital room number."

Jaune tried to fight back the tears that began to welled up."I was... serious when I said you taught me what it meant to be strong." Tears began to drop as Jaune could no longer hold them back.

"And it was because of you that I found the strength to fight back against Cardin. That I'm still here! Standing besides you all! So please... wake up..." Ren and Nora barely interacted with Nick. But that didn't mean that they weren't hurt by the state he's in. The three placed flowers on Nick's table before leaving the room.

The next day, Blake entered the room.

"Hey Nick..." Blake place a book by his table. It was a comic that had a picture of a wavy haired guy with a peaceful smile. "It's the newest volume. I know... how much you like this book." She sat down and looked at Nick. "You look so peaceful... Like you're having a good dream."

Blake began tapping her foot. "I always think back to the day... we met. How you and Mike could've had me arrested that day. But you didn't." Blake soon felt a tear fall from her eye. "You two basically changed my view on humans. And made me realize that... not all of them have the same prejudice mindset."

"You never looked at me as a faunus. But as a person. You listened to my story... and helped me realize that I can be proud of my heritage." Tears soon started falling from her face. "You took an attack that should've ended my life... for me..." Blake soon began to cry. "And... you helped me be able to repair my friendship with Weiss... You even became my reading buddy... even though I wish you read less comics and more novels."

"So please... wake up... so that we can read together again." Blake took off her bow, revealing her cat ears, and wrapped it around Nick's arm. "You can give it back... when you wake up." Blake gave Nick a huge smile before she left.

Another day passed. This time it was Weiss, as she tried her best to stay as composed as possible.

"Hello Nick... It's... been a couple of days since then." Weiss took a deep breath. "Honestly... what were you thinking?! Going off and fighting in an underground arena?... What you did was inconsiderate and reckless! And you... could've lost your life." She soon realized that tears began to fall. "We were all worried about you when you avoided everybody throughout that week."

"When we first met... you were nothing but a rude, vulgar, reprobate who annoyed me to no end."

"The day, you and Kevin fought. When you dragged me off to talk due to how I treated Ruby? I was afraid... that you might try to hurt me." Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes. "But instead... you made me realize that I can be a better person... by helping her. Even when I got into that argument with Blake... and I called you inside trash. I was expecting you to hit me... but you poked my face... and honestly, I wanted to laugh." Weiss soon began to laugh while crying.

"I... just wanted to say...You fought very bravely in the arena match... I said that if you won... I'd give you a kiss." She went and kissed Nick on his forehead. "Get better soon Nick. And don't tell anybody I did that." She stood up, and left out the room.

Kevin and Torren soon entered Nick's room the day after.

"Hey Nick! It's been nearly two weeks!" Kevin said. "Honestly it's been super boring without you!"

"Yeah man! We need to finish that multiplayer game on the Dustation!" Torren added.

"I keep forgetting that you're stuck in here... while we're suffering from listening to Port's "glory days"... it's uhhh... pretty boring." Kev tried to keep up the happy attitude. "Ruby... can't stop thinking about you... and Pyrrha... well... she's been crying... nonstop."

"Combat class hasn't been the same without you either." Torren added. "It... lacks that drive that it normally had... ya know?"

"Plus people can't stop talking about that fight!" Torren said. "I swear, you've basically became a legend!"

"Nick..." Kevin soon dropped the facade. "We... we miss you... we all do... we missed the way you always huff and puff like you're annoyed by everything... when you... get mad at losing in card games... when... when." Tears started to fall from Kevin's eyes. "Dammit... got me crying and shit!"

Kevin kept wiping his eyes as more tears fell. "When Torren would make breakfast for everybody, he kept making a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for you everyday... and we just sit there... and let it get soggy... because we realize, that you're not even here..." Kevin tried to smile as he decided to let the tears fall. "Hell... we haven't even touched the duststation. It's just not the same when it's the three of us." Kev wiped his tears. "I... I miss my best friend... so please... come back to us man. So things can go back to how it use to be."

"Nick... I don't know what it is you're doing... but I hope... you'll come out of this fine." Torren placed a hand on Kevin's back as the also left.

* * *

"Ashura Style: Tetsui Rendan!"

"Goma Style: Kurogane Mourasouken!"

Nick and Goma were going at it. Their fists were clashing against each other. However, Nick could not keep the pace due to his injuries, and as a result suffered numerous strikes.

Nick then backed away. "Ashura Style Ultimate Technique: Hibashiri!" He created multiple afterimages in order to confused he doppelganger.

"Goma style: Shinkiro!" However, he created more afterimages than Nick, causing the real one to appear.

"But how?!"

"Goma Style: Rakuhouha!" Goma struck Nick in multiple vital spots in his body. Liver, spleen, kidneys, temple, testicles, gallbladder, stomach, heart, and the skull.

Nick soon fell to the floor. With Witching Hour completely deactivated.

The two beings continued to look on as Nick was completely out cold from the brutal assault.

* * *

Sun and Neptune entered the hospital room on the following day.

"Hey Nick." Sun said. He had a bag of bananas in his hand. "They say bananas is good you know? For potassium." He and Neptune sat down.

"You won't believe it. Everybody who are everybody is talking about you." Neptune said.

"Yeah dude! You're like the most popular student in Beacon." The monkey faunus added. "They can't stop talking about how you kicked major ass!"

"No kidding! Mike had threatened everybody not to say where you room was located." Neptune said.

"You know, us guys sat down and talked about guys night out." Sun said.

"Yeah... we said when you get out, we should definitely... do it again." Sun and Neptune had saddened expressions on their faces.

"Anyways... I'm sorry... we're talking about doing all of these exciting things... and you're here." Sun slumped his shoulders. "Get well soon man." Neptune opened the door for the both of them.

* * *

Goma proceeded to walk towards the unconcious Nick. "It seems... you no longer have the will to fight... huh?" As he got close...

"Ashura Style: Tetsui Kyaku!" Nick tried to launch a spinning heel kick , to which was avoided.

"What the?!" He was surprised. "I... struck you in all of you vital spots! You should be on the verge of death!"

"Channeling aura into specific vital areas. Not a bad plan." The golden being said. "And that attack. While he missed, he actually played it off perfectly."

"Are you.. actually praising him?" The purple being asked his sister.

"I... it was a fluke..."

"Thank... god for aura..." Nick was breathing heavily. '_I was able to block most of my vital parts... I just hope my actual body is not writhing in pain from this..._'

* * *

The following day, Pyrrha finally decided to see Nick in his comatose state. Her eyes had bags under them due to constantly crying. She was holding Chrysanthemums in a vase. As she saw Nick in his state, she almost turned away, but mustered the courage to look at him.

"Hello Guren..." Pyrrha sat down as she looked at him. "I'm... sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you earlier... they said that you're allowed one visit a day."

Pyrrha tried to stay strong but she couldn't hold in in. "I... I should've been the first one... but... I can't... I couldn't... see you like this!" She soon broke down into tears.

"Classes haven't been the same without you. Everybody is too concerned to converse among each other. Even Ms. Goodwitch doesn't seem to have the same drive to teach as she use to when you were around. And I... can't stop crying without thinking whether or not you'll wake up!"

Pyrrha chuckled a bit. "I... don't think you would want to see me like this. I look like a complete mess." She then wiped her eyes. "Do you... remember when I told you... that I had a crush on Jaune?... Truthfully... I lied... I just... wanted to see how you would react. To see If... you felt... some type of way about me." Pyrrha soon began to cry. "Ever since Sanctum. I never stopped feeling the way I felt about you... even when you left... even when we met back up in Beacon. So please... wake up... so that I can tell you... that it's you... that I love." Pyrra kissed Nick on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Nick tried to strike Goma, but it was of no affect.

"You can't even land a hit on me in your state!" Goma deflected each strike that was thrown.

'_I just realized that he has his own Witching Hour._' Nick looked and saw red markings on Goma's face. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Goma style: Musou Chigiguruma!" He crouched down on his knees and pounced towards Nick in a powerful spiral motion, while having both his arms pointed outwards.

'_These moves... they're out of this world!_' Nick was sent flying across the arena. '_Most of them are basically stronger variants of mine... but that attack just now! Was something I never saw before!_'

"Goma style is what Ashura style could've been." Goma said. "You took the best moves that you saw and made it you own. However, you only limit it to what you are able to do... and not what you can do!"

Nick coughed up blood as he struggled to stand. '_If I get struck by an attack like that again... I won't... be getting back up._

* * *

Ruby entered the hospital room this time. She saw Nick and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked.

"Hi Nick..." Ruby said. "I... bought roses." She placed the roses next to the wilting chrysanthemums on the table. "I... wanted to say that... you did really great..." Ruby had a hard time speaking. She never seen somebody in such a state. "I see that Blake... lent you her bow." Ruby shuffled a bit.

"That move you did... it was incredible! If you get better, maybe you can teach me your moves!" Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes as she continued to talk. "Everybody can't stop talking about you... they kept saying... how you were great! Although Ms. Goodwitch used you as an example of what not to do. She doesn't show it... but she misses you as much as we do."

"Nick... I'm sorry... for coming back... after you told me not to..." Tears soon began to fall as Ruby was crying. "I know... the last thing you said... you didn't mean it... you were just angry about what happened."

"When you get up... you can tell me... that you don't wanna be friends anymore..." Ruby wiped her eyes. "Until then... I'll see you every day, until I hear those words." Ruby then stood up to leave.

* * *

(_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST Vol. 3 Finale: Misfortune 1:10-1:58**_)

Nick continued his pitiful attempt at striking Goma, but still could not land an attack.

"Goma Style: Saigo Murakumo." With a flick of his wrist, Nick was struck by a flurry of blows in rapid succession. Nick was completely bloodied from head to toe. Never had he been in such a bad state.

_"Nick... you've been throwing yourself into fight after fight... and I'm worried._

_"Nick... please... you did enough..."_

_"What are you trying to say? That I would get my ass kicked? That I'll die?!"_

_"You know what? You don't have to show up." _

_"What are you... what are you doing to your body?" _

_"Guren... whats wrong with you?"_

_"If there's something going on... Tell us... aren't we a team? Aren't we brothers?"_

_"Why are you... pushing me away?! Can't you see I'm only concerned for your well being?!"_

'_I think... I understand now..._'

"Did... you hear that?" The purple being said."

"Clearly." The golden being said.

'_This was what Ruby meant... throwing myself into battles... It was all due to my arrogance. Not caring about how everybody else felt. All because, I wanted to be strong. Stronger than everybody._' Nick struggled to get up. '_But now... here I am... basically getting beat up by myself with nobody to witness it. I'm really a fool._'

"All of this power. Gone to waste." Goma picked up Nick by his neck. "To think... you're going to die with ever being able to see your friends ever again."

_'I'm sorry... Ruby, Pyr, for pushing you all away..._' Nick closed his eyes. '_I'm sorry Bambi, Verity. Luna, Mikan. I'm... sorry Mike._' From Goma's point of view, it seem like, he basically surrendered.

"And you couldnt even land a proper hit on me! You're nothing but a weakling. Both in mind and strength!" Goma's marking glowed as he tightened his grip on Nick's neck. "Who knows? The next time you reincarnate, you might be able to land a hit on-" he felt a light tap on his cheek.

"Heh heh." The purple being chuckled lightly.

"Maybe... I don't... have to..." Nick grinned at Goma. "Because... I have you... where I need you to be." Like the flow of water, Nick wrapped the fallen demon's head into his arms.

(_**Bungo Stray Dogs OST Vol. 1: Run Atsush**_i)

"I see... maybe he's not as incompetent as I thought him to be?" The golden girl said.

"So you noticed?" The purple being asked.

"That little bit of aura he had left? He shut down his aura in order to make him believe that it was gone."

"How... I... thought you had no aura?!"

"It sucks starting off at a huge disadvantage. Especially since you're already stronger than me." Nick smiled at Goma. He brought all of his body weight down in order to try and lifter him by his neck. "It also sucks... that I had to learn a lesson like this... near death!"

"Dammit! I... can't... break free from his hold!" Goma was on the tip of his toes, unable to brace himself on the ground. He continued to punch Nick in his kidneys.

"You're right... I am weak... I'm so weak that I had you bottled up inside me for all this time. Because I never had a chance to open up to anybody." The purple markings soon spread across Nick's body as he gritted his teeth. "But... no more!" Nick yelled. "I'll make a change... so that something like you, never become created, ever again!"

The golden being had a small smile on her face.

"Are you... hoping he actually win this?" The purple being asked his sister.

"If he loses... then that's possibly another couple millennia we would have to wait." The golden being said. "He's not perfect, but... so was "he".

Nick let out a roar as he finally lifted Goma from the ground. "Ashura Style Ultimate Grappling Technique: Suikyo!"

'_Hes trying to make me lose conciousness... I... just have to last... thirty... maybe twenty seconds..._' Goma gritted his teeth. 'He's already near death! And he barely has enough strength to keep this hold! Once he's weakened... I'll break free and kill him!"

Nick was starting to get tired. He was already badly hurt due to the beating he took and barely had enough aura to maintain Witching Hour. '_Dammit... if only... if only I had a bit more... aura..._' However he felt a glow radiate around him.

"I'll take a bet on him..." the golden girl said with a smile. "I shouldn't fault him for childish mistakes. He will grow from it."

The purple being smiled himself. "Looks like you earned her respect... be proud Nicholas."

"What?!" Goma's red markings glowed in anger. "I... can't... no longer move!" He was completely in the air.

"When I wake up... the first thing I'm gonna do is apologize to everybody for my stupid choices." Nick had a huge smile plaster on his face. Finally having the strength he needed, Nick snapped Goma's neck, causing his body to go limp. He dropped his body on the ground and watched as it dissolved into nothingness.

Nick soon fell to his knees. Raising his hands up towards the darkness. '_I... I did it..._'

"Splendid job." The golden dressed girl said. "Even against the odds, you were able to overcome such a disadvantageous situation with what little aura you had."

"You know what? I don't care if you don't consider me worthy of your part of the semblance." Nick crossed his arms. "I've spent the last sixteen years not knowing my semblance... what's seventy or eighty more?"

She then walked up towards Nick and placed her hand on his shoulder, allowing a golden aura radiate through his body. Healing him of all injuries he sustained in the fight.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to gamble on you Nicholas." The golden being said. "I heard your thoughts, and I've come to realize. That you're not as selfish as I pegged you out to be. A bit rough around the edges though."

Nick was shocked to hear that. He couldn't help but smile. "So... what's the name of this semblance?"

"Golden Time."

"Lame..." Nick said with a deadpanned expression.

"Got anything better?"

"...no..." Nick muttered. "So, what exactly does it do?"

"With Aura amplification, you can create a powerful shield and increase the healing process by many times over. The major reason as to why you're alive now. And aura creation. You'll figure out how to use that later down the line." She said. "Although that doesn't mean you can just go and injure yourself whenever! Even with aura, healing constantly in that state can lead to major fatigue, even death."

"Another thing." The purple being said. "Due to the fact that you're still learning how to master this power, I suggest that you don't trying using both of them at the same time."

"How come?" Nick asked.

"Witching Hour's time limit at full aura capacity is five minutes. Utilizing Golden Time alongside that will burn through your aura reserves faster than that you can maintain it." The golden being said.

"As said, with training, you should be able to increase the time limit. Plus, without the "major drawback" holding you down, you may use your semblance without worry." The purple being said.

"We won't be around to guide you all the time, as it's up to you on how to utilize it." The golden girl said. "But... I think you'll be fine."

"Remember, your free to come here to mentally train your body also." The purple being said. "Since this is your inner consciousness."

"How do I do that?"

"I'm really thinking I made the wrong- Meditation you dunce!" Pandora yelled.

"Oh..." Nick's eyes widened a bit. "Well... thank you."

"No need. I basically tried to kill you." The golden girl said. "So consider this an apology."

"But... you also saved my life."

"Didn't I tell you, he would notice." The purple being whispered.

"Well... that look of determination... I couldn't just let you die like that..."

"I guess you do have a heart, huh?" Nick smiled at the golden girl. Who could only blush due to being flustered.

"Stop smiling at me like that!"

"Really... thank you."

"When you wake up... you better apologize to all of them." The golden being said.

"So what am I going to call you?" Nick asked. "I'm not gonna call the both of you "God".

"Well... what would you like to call us?" The purple suited man asked.

"Hopefully something regal?" The golden being questioned.

"Ummm..." Nick contemplated on a name for a few minutes before it finally came to him. "Pandora!" Nick pointed at the golden being now named Pandora.

"Well... it's passable." Pandora said.

"And... Prometheus." Nick pointed at the now named Prometheus.

"I happen to like the name." Prometheus said.

"I'm amazed your brain has enough processing power to come up with such names after taking that beating?" Pandora said sarcastically.

"Screw you Pandora." Nick said.

Pandora then opened up a portal. "Oh! Should you wish to actually know more, I suggest speaking to Ozma."

"O...k?" Nick raised an eyebrow at that. '_The hell's Ozma?_'

"Until the next time we meet again." Prometheus said.

"Now go and apologize to your friends." Pandora kicked Nick in his behind towards the portal before closing it.

"Were you really going to let him die?" Prometheus asked his sister.

"Should he had never expressed his thoughts. I would. Of course, would you rather wait for the cycle to start again while a major calamity befalls this planet?" Pandora had a sad expression on her face. "He's not perfect. Then again so was the last one. But, I'm sure he will no longer waver down the path that awaits him one day." She then had a small smile on her face. "In a sense, He... reminds me of him."

"Does he now?" Prometheus said with a smile.

* * *

Nick soon woke up. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital bed. '_I'm... back..._" Right beside him was Ruby, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey..." Nick patted Ruby on her head softly.

Ruby finally woke up. She was shocked as she saw that Nick finally woke up. "Nick..." the silver eyed girl's eyes watered as she hugged the him very tightly. "I'm... sorry... "

"No... I am for dragging you along for my selfish choices." Nick embraced Ruby, who continued to cry on his shoulder.

"Are.. you mad at me?" Ruby asked tearfully.

"What? Of course not!" Nick said. "Ruby, what I did was... unforgivable. I basically dragged you to a underground arena, and nearly died. I yelled at you after you tried to protect me. If anything... you should be mad at me. I understand if you wish to not be friends."

"Why would I stop being friends with you?!"Ruby wiped her eyes. "Nick... I don't wanna stop being friends with you!" However, her face began to heat up. '_Although... I wish..._'

Nick went and hugged Ruby. "Thanks... for sticking by my side."

"Of course. What are friends for?" Ruby tearfully replied. She finally realized that Nick was up. "I... I have to tell everybody!" Ruby sent out a group text on her scroll to everybody. However she also included Nick.

"Uhh.. Ruby?" Nick pointed his scroll, showing the message.

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry."

_**Forty-five minutes later**_

Everybody had a look of surprise on their faces. Nick was actually up and well. And it bought tears to their eyes.

(_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OST Vol.1 Overture: Legame/ Bond**_)

"NICK!" Kevin went and hugged his partner. "You damn bastard! Going off and doing something cool! And stupid!"

"Come on Kev, I just got out of Ruby's deathgrip." Nick joked.

"You... could've died bro!" Kevin wiped his eyes.

Yang lightly punched Nick on his shoulder. "I'd punch you even harder for bringing Ruby to those deathmatches. But... I'm just glad to see you alive and well." Yang wiped her eyes.

"How're you feeling bro?" Torren asked.

"I... feel better." Nick suddenly looked at his arm and realized that it was wrapped in what looked like a bow. "Uhhh... when did I get this?"

"That's... from me." Blake turned her head slightly. "I was gonna take it back... when you woke back up."

Nick suddenly realized that when Blake came to visit him while he was unconscious, she left the hospital without her bow. "The first step... huh?"

Blake began to tear up a bit. "Yeah..."

"Nick... we're glad... to see you up." Weiss tearfully said.

"Oh! You should've heard her!" Kevin said. "She was like "I'll give you a big kiss!" All the while having a high pitch voice.

"Kevin!" Weiss was absolutely red with anger. "I.. I said no such thing! He's... he's lying!"

"Chill Weiss. I wouldn't ask you to do something as crazy as that." Nick said.

"Well... thank goodness you wouldnt..." Her face became a shade of pink.

"Nick... we're glad to see that you're well." Jaune said while wiping his eyes. Nick then realized that someone wasn't here.

"Where's... Pyr?" Nick asked. Realizing that she wasn't here.

"She..." Jaune tried to say the reason why, but Nick stopped him.

"I now know how Kev felt at that time." Nick said in a joking manner. "But it's alright, I understand." Nick looked to his left and saw rotten bananas. "Who the hell left that?"

"Uhhh.. that was me... Heh Heh." Sun rubbed the back of his head.

"You could've brought some fresh ones on your way here once I was up you know?" Nick said as he pouted.

"Well hearing the good news, we rushed out here as soon as we can." Sun said.

He looked at Mike, who went and hugged him. "Damn idiot... you could've died back there." Although he felt the back of his head get slapped hard. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Bambi said to slap you when I got back." Nick said. "Don't worry, I got slapped also."

"Damn... even from the dead, she's still watching over us... huh?" Mike joked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah."

Nick soon realized that everybody was quiet. "Ok... what's with the silence?"

"Nick..." Ruby said. "Is it... true... that you and Mike... aren't brothers?"

Nick looked at Mike. And then at everybody else. It seemed that they wanted to know the truth. So he told them everything. How they met in an alley in the inside. How he, a young child who had no name or could speak was digging through garbage for food before meeting Mike. From how they became brothers. To meeting Bambi Verity, Luna and Mikan after nearly dying at the construction site, most of which Ruby knew about. Up until Verity and Bambi's death.

It tugged on the heartstrings of everybody in the room who couldn't help but cry. Especially Nora. Who surprisingly to the Bell brothers, can relate to their story.

"I... know what it's like. To grow up not knowing your family... to dig through garbage for food. To survive in a harsh environment. " Nora wiped her eyes. "To meet somebody who can change your life completely." She then looked at Ren who smiled back at her.

"Words... can not express how I feel hearing such a terrible story." Weiss said. "Even though I heard a bit of it, I still can't believe you two survived in such a place."

"You were right..." Blake said as she wiped her eyes. "I... wouldn't be able to walk a mile in your shoes."

"I wouldn't want any of you all to do so." Nick said. "But I felt that, I should tell you all. Because you're my friends."

"Yeah... So... here we are. Two people who are "make believe" brothers." Mike said.

"That's not true!" Everybody looked at Kevin. "Even if... I only knew you for two months... I consider you and Nick to be my brothers!"

"Kev's right." Torren said. "Being brothers is more that having the same blood. It's to be there for one another. To laugh together, cry together, play games together and fight together."

Nick was shocked to hear those words come from his partners. Realizing that Bambi and Verity were right. Even if he knew them for a short time, the bond he has with them was strong.

"Looks like our make believe family just got a bit bigger... huh?" Nick looked at Mike, who had a smile on his face. He soon realized that his eyes began to water. Something that haven't happen since he was a child.

Everybody was shocked to see Nick, actually crying.

"I'm... I'm sorry... for everything..." Nick gritted his teeth as he began to cry. Kevin, Torren and Mike got into a group hug.

"Idiot..." Mike said with tears streaming down his face. "That's what brothers are for. To redirect their siblings when they do something stupid."

"He's right." Kevin wiped his eyes. "Although, we won't be as lenient the next time."

"You can promise that." Torren tearfully said.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss hugged each other. Crying at the brotherly moment.

Sun began to cry wiping his eyes with his tail. "Come here Neptune!" He went and hug his partner.

"What a touching moment!" Neptune said.

Nora couldn't help but cry while Ren smiled at the moment.

"Yeah... it is." Jaune tearfully replied. '_I guess even the strongest of people cry sometimes... huh Nick?_'

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"Looks like you made a full recovery within two weeks." The doctor said. "Honestly, what exactly are you made of?"

"I'd be lying if I said I knew." Nick said. "How's... Shogun?"

"The other guy? He's... still in a comatose state." The doctor said. "He suffered some severe brain damage. That was a devastating kick to the jaw he took."

Nick didn't feel bad for what he did. But he was curious about what happened to Shogun. Besides facing his inner darkness, he was literally the strongest opponent he had in a long time. And deep down, he hoped that he stayed in a coma.

"Nurse, may you sign him out?"

The nurse gave Nick a paper to sign. She was a petite thing with black hair and green eyes. After Nick filled out the form, she then gave him a lollipop.

"Uhh... thanks..." Nick took the lollipop form the nurse, who gave him a smile and patted him on his head.

Nick put on his new outfit. A black sleeveless hoodie with a white tshirt, blue pants and black sneakers. As he left the hospital he saw that everybody was there waiting for him.

"Thought we head back together little bro!" Mike said.

"Don't need you sneaking off to another underground arena now!" Kevin joked.

Ruby ran up to Nick. "Can you walk? Do you need support?!" Her face lit up like a light as she was talking very fast.

"I'm..." Nick stopped himself. "I can use a bit of support." Ruby held his arm as he walked up with the others.

"Awww man! When you get back to Beacon... just know... you got an entire fanbase waiting for you." Kevin said.

"Wait what?"

"It seemed that Nikaido chick live streamed the entire fight all over Remnant." Yang said.

"All... over?" Nick was shocked to hear that.

"There's also an article about you." Weiss showed Nick the article. It was of him using Kiou against Shogun. "You've became an overnight sensation."

"The Ashura of Remnant?" Nick cringed a bit at the title. "Couldn't they made a better title than that?"

"I think it's super cool!" Ruby said as she hugged Nick's arm tightly.

"I also suggest avoiding Professor Goodwitch." Ren said. "She mentioned something about you being in a "world of trouble" when you get back."

"She kept muttering about how she was going to put you through a wall." Blake said.

"Oh boy... I can't wait..." Nick said in a monotone voice.

"Oh! You might wanna... check your account." Mike said to Nick.

Nick opened up his scroll to his bank account. To his shock. He saw nine zeroes and a four. "Holy! Shit!"

"Nicky... you're like the richest person in Vale!" Yang said in shock.

Weiss was also couldn't believe it. "It's about a third of the SDC's worth!"

"Courtesy of Harumi Nikaido herself." Mike said with a grin.

"Wow! I guess she wasn't really all that bad! Huh Nick?" Ruby said.

Nick and Mike eyed each other. He was well aware of how he got it. But decided to not say anything.

"Oh yeah! Once we get back to Beacon, we gotta make a call." He said to Mike.

"Sure thing."

* * *

The group finally made it back to Beacon.

"How does it feel to be back in Beacon?" Ruby asked Nick.

"It... actually feels good to be back." He said. "I have to make a stop before the call. I'll text you when I'm done."

"Sure thing little bro." Mike said.

"Want me to come along?" Ruby asked.

"Nah... I'll be fine." Nick ruffled Ruby's hair before walking off.

"You sure it's ok for him to run off by himself?" Blake asked Mike.

"What if he get swarmed by his "adoring fans?" Yang added.

"I... have a clue where he might've went." Mike said.

"Guess the dinner will have to wait huh?" Kevin's stomach growled.

"Drink some water to fill up until then." Torren said.

"I'm hungry! Not thirsty!"

"I swear..." Weiss sighed at the antics. "What's another hour Kevin?"

"Everything!"

Pyrrha was sitting at the fountain area. When a pair of hands went over her eyes before sighing. "I'm not in the mood for games Nor-" She stood up and realized who it was. "Gur..."

"Hey... Pyr." Nick had a huge grin on his face before being tackled to ground in a hug.

"I'm... sorry... I haven't seen you..." Pyrrha had her head on his chest as she bawled her eyes out. "I... just couldn't go back there... and see you like that!"

"Come on Pyr, I've been through worse." Nick said as he patted her on her head. He got up in a upright position. However Pyrrha wouldn't move from his chest.

"You nearly died you idiot!" Pyrrha cried. "I... wouldn't know what to do if you did!"

"You're right. What I did was absolutely stupid and selfish. I basically pushed you away when you were only trying to help me. And for that, I'm sorry." Nick wiped Pyrrha's eyes before leaning his head against hers.

"You... really are an idiot Guren." Pyrrha tearfully said with a smile.

"Pyr... No matter what... I won't die..." Nick smile back at Pyrrha.

She realized that, something was different about him. He seemed more, calmer than before. "You promise?"

"I give you my word." Pyrrha continued to hug Nick.

"Now... How about we head to the others? Kev's getting impatient."

"Is it ok... if we stay like this... for a few more minutes?" Pyrrha said. Not moving from Nick.

Nick's face was extremely red from how tight she was hugging him. However, this might not ever happen again. "Yeah..."

* * *

Nick and Mike was on top of Beacon's rooftops. Nick pressed some buttons on his scroll. The video came on and showed Luna.

"Hey... Luna." Mike had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey... Luna..." Nick was red from embarrassment.

"You... little brats!" Luna yelled. "You don't call, you don't even send letters! All you do is send money... like that's... enough!" She soon began to cry. "And then... Nick!... you go and... nearly die."

Nick hung his head in shame.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Stupid choices..." Nick said.

"Yes! That was stupid!" Luna yelled. "We barely see you two again after four years and then you go off and..."

"We've became huntsmen!" Nick stopped her in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"We ended up getting recruited for a huntsman academy here in Vale." Mike said.

"Luna... why are you yelling for?" Mikan soon entered the video and saw Nick and Mike. She herself began to yell. "Kono bakatachi! Atashitachi ga dore dake shinpai shite ita ka seikaku ni shitte imasu ka?!"

"What did she say again Nick?" Mike asked. "My Eastern Mistrali is kinda rusty."

"We're... sorry we worried you Mikan..." Nick said.

"You better be!" Luna yelled. "Bambi and Verity would be rolling in their graves if they saw you acting like this!"

"Mama Luna... why are you yelling?" A childish voice said.

"Oh... I'm sorry Dia..." Luna picked up the child who had long black hair and blue eyes. "Your big brothers were being idiots. So we're just chewing them out, that's all."

"My... big brohters?" The little girl looked at Nick and Mike, who hung their heads in shame.

"Yes! your idiotic big brothers!" Luna said.

"We're... sorry... for being idiots." Nick and Mike both said.

"It's ok!" The little girl said. "I'm just happy to finally see my big brothers!"

"Awwww! She is adorable!" Nick and Mike turned their heads and saw Ruby and the others behind them.

"Ruby?!" Nick said in shock. "How much did you hear?!"

"The entire thing." Blake said. Everybody else came from out the corner.

"Whoever that was, possibly never had an inside voice." Kevin said while holding his ears.

"Hello there! I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby greeted herself.

"For a second I didnt belive that you two were at a huntsman academy, until I saw her." Luna said. "I'm Luna Esperanto. These two knuckleheads adopted sister."

"And I'm Mikan Midorikawa." Mikan greeted herself. "Same here."

"Woah... they are hot..." Sun said.

"Off limits Sun!" Mike yelled.

Blake glared at Sun in annoyance.

"Playing the overprotective little brother roles now are we?" Luna joked.

So everybody got to introducing themselves to Luna and Mikan. And learned that Nick and Mike have been attending Beacon for nearly two months.

"I hope they're not giving you guys a hard time?" Mikan said.

"Not at all! They're really great!" Ruby said. "Nick has helped me out alot!"

"Is that so?" Luna said. "Nick always did have a soft spot for girls."

"Come on Luna, don't embarrass me in front of my friends."

"We also went out to-" Mike and Sun covered Neptune's mouth.

"Shut... the hell... up!" He whispered.

"Guren can be rowdy at times, but he has a kind heart." Pyrrha added. "The same can be said for Chrome."

"Guren? Chrome?" Luna asked.

"Haha! You know... Nicknames!" Nick said, while laughing nervously.

"You never told them?" Yang whispered to Mike.

"We'll tell them and have a good laugh about this one day." Mike whispered back.

Luna raised an eyebrow at Nick before looking at Yang. "Yang, I know you and Mike are a couple, but feel free to discipline him should he act out in anyway that would embarrass you in my stead."

"Oh don't worry. I have my ways of reigning him in." Mike flinched a bit at what she was referring to.

"And what about you Nick?" Luna said with a sly smile. "Have you found anybody yet?"

"Uhh... huh?" Nick turned his eyes from the video as Pyrrha and Ruby's faces lit up.

"Take your time Nick." Mikan said. "No need to rush things."

"Anyways... it's getting pretty late." Luna said. "It's... really good hearing from you boys again."

"You don't have to all the time. But please stay in touch." Mikan said. "Remember, we're still family."

"Yeah! We're family!" Dia yelled.

"Yeah. We are." Nick said with a smile.

"And no more of these... deathmatches or whatever the hell they're called!" Luna said to Nick. "You two got a good opportunity here, and you don't want to mess this up!"

"No need to worry Ms. Luna, Guren won't ever step foot in any arena besides combat training ever again. Isn't that right?" Nick began to sweat as Pyrrha smiled at him.

"I give you my word." Nick said he began to nervously back away.

"I like her." Mikan said.

"Bambi would definitely give her blessings if she was here." Luna added. "So I give them in my stead."

"Luna!" Nick's face was red from the teasing.

(_**Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST: Destination: Return of The Traveler**_**s 1:18-2:25)**

"Before we go, Kevin, Torren? A moment of your time?" Kevin and Torren walked towards the scroll.

"I know you two only known Nick and Mike for so long. But look out for each other." Luna said.

"No need to worry!" Kevin grinned. "As their honorary brother, I'll set them straight if they act up!"

"You'll what?!" Mike grabbed Kevin and placed him in a headlock before grinding his knuckles in his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"We most definitely will." Torren said.

"And on that note... take care of yourselves. And come visit us in the summer." Luna wiped her eyes. "And remember, we love you two."

"We know." The video call ended.

"Wow! They're really sweet people." Ruby said.

"Hard to believe they raised you two by themselves." Weiss said.

"Yeah... they're... the best." Nick wiped his eyes. Mike placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Guren. It's ok to cry." Pyrrha said. "It was a touching moment for you."

"You're right, Pyr. But I think I got it all out of my system." Nick finished wiping his eyes before turning around with a huge grin. "So... let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Finally! Cause I was filling my stomach with nothing but water!" Kev said.

As everybody went downstairs, Nick felt something touched his shoulder. He turned around and realized that nobody was there.

"Come on Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Nick said with a smile before walking towards his friends. '_Thank you..._'

* * *

Far out the Mistrali border, was a forest area know as Green Grass Gradation. Deep inside was the base of the Wild Fang.

"That's exactly right." Torchwick said through the camera. "He was released today. My right hand woman notified me of the events. To think that a kid took out Shogun."

"Shogun knew the repercussions of going out and indulging himself on things that does not involve his job. There was also no need for you to tell me about the events, Torchwick." Akakabuto said. "If you have nothing more to say, then this conversation is over."

"Bu-" the video call was cut off. Akakabuto accessed a picture on his scroll. Showing a badly hurt Nick smiling and Shogun, on the floor.

"Just how exactly were you able to beat Sho?" Akakabuto continued to tightened his grip on the scroll until it was completely crushed.

* * *

_**A User**_

In a condo located in the upper area of Vale, numerous bodies were scattered across the room. From caved in faces, shattered jaws, and crushed skulls. Everything was destroyed.

"Damn.." A bruised man said. However, he could not finish his words as his face was kicked into a wall. Blood spattered across it.

A terrified Nikaido was sitting in the corner. Watching as Mike brutally assaulted all of her bodyguards.

"When... when my father gets word of this!"

"Oh... he won't... because you won't ever be able to get in contact with him." Mike took her scroll , he saw that she had nearly half a billion lien from the payout of the fight and her own exspenses. "So... you were going to let my brother die, and run back to Mistral with the payout... weren't you?"

"Th... that's not-"

"Weren't you?!" Nikaido flinched as Mike interrupted her mid sentence. Mike pressed a couple of buttons on her scroll. Sending the entire amount including what ever money she had into Nick's account.

"You... you can't!" She pleaded. "That's..."

"Technically, this money isn't even yours. All the money you people stole from others. Killed for. Exploited. This is all Nick's now." Mike said. He then walked up to her, grabbing her by her face with enough force to crush it. "And if he doesn't wake up from his coma? I'm going to come back and kill you. Head back to Mistral, and kill your entire clan. Every last one of them."

Nikaido began to tremble in fear as to what she is seeing. It was as if a monster had her in their grasp. "How... how will I get back?"

"Walk for all I care." Mike incinerated her scroll. "But I wouldn't do that if I was you. Since the Grimm can be very dangerous at night." As he was getting ready to walk away he stopped. "You know? You were a very useful asset."

"What... do you mean... by that?"

"What I mean is that you were only a tool. Meant to be used so that we can get out of the inside." Mike said.

"You... mean... you were using me the entire time?"

"That's right. That day, I knew when and where you would be. So I planned everything from the moment I met you."

_**Four years ago**_

_"I'm looking for the patriarch of the Nikaido family." Mike said as he had a duffle bag in his arm._

_"Who the hell are you?!" One of the members said as to him._

_Mike threw the duffle bag towards the group. They opened it up and was horrified by what they saw._

_"Those are the heads of about a few dozen captains. It took about 4 hours." Mike gave them a malicious smile. "Wanna see what I can do in a day?" They began to encircle Mike before a voice stopped them._

_"That's enough!" The members backed up as Nikaido entered the room. "Sorry, but if you're looking for the patriarch, he is out on a business trip." She then took a look at Mike. Shocked that he's the same age as she was. "So... you're the God of War? Gotta say, you're very handsome."_

_"And who are you?"_

_"Ah, where are my manners?" Nikaido said. "I'm Harumi Nikaido, daughter to the Patriarch of the Nikaido family."_

_"Well maybe you can help me." Mike said with a grin. "Me and my brother are looking to enter Purgatory. However, we need weapons. Due to our age, we have to enter a junior academy. And we can't do that without the proper identification. Care to assist us?"_

_"I gotta say, you come to our turf with the heads of our captains, and expect a favor?" Nikaido strutted towards Mike. "I like that."_

_"Lady Haru! You can't be serious?!"_

_"Shut up! If you were smart enough, you would've been more cautious!" Nikaido yelled._

_"Maybe... I can help you out." She placed a hand on his chest. "Quid pro Quo?"_

_"Meaning?"_

_"You scratch my back, I'll return the favor."_

_"Fine by me." Unbeknownst to Nikaido, his plan was set into motion._

_**Present**_

"So... you were using me... all this time. You never loved me. Didn't you?" Tears fell from Nikaido's eyes. Even though she couldn't forgive Mike, deep down, she still loved him. To finally hear that everything was a lie. "You really... are a cruel person."

Mike gave her a ice cold glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"Does she know about your true nature? That you're a cold hearted bastard?"

"She won't ever have to witness that side." Mike said, as he glared at her. "Be glad that I'm letting you live." As Mike opened the door on his way out. "Although if you even try to involve my friends. I will keep my word." He then closed it.

Nikaido began to sob. she's basically a wanted woamn while being stranded in a foreign kingdom with nobody to help her. No money, and no connections. Knowing full well that if Nick does not make a full recover, Mike will return to end her life.

"I promise Nick. I will protect you. Even if it costs me my life." Mike had a cold glare as he left out the condo.

* * *

_**So I'm back. I know I said two weeks. But I decided to come back a bit earlier to finish this chapter. So this chapter also ties up some loose ends so that it doesn't create plot holes, Such as Nikaido's ending. On that note, I shall be releasing every four to five days as I said before, so be on the lookout for that.**_


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Ashura Versus The Telekinetic Catastrophe**

"Cheers!" Mike raised his cup in the air. "For Nick's recovery!"

"Cheers!" Everybody else raised their cup. Besides Ruby who had orange juice, everybody else had champagne as they was celebrating Nick's recovery with a party.

"Is this... Peach Valley?!" Weiss said as she sniffed the cup. "This is one of the most expensive champagne on the market!"

"That's right! I was going to open this bad boy up when we completed our first year! But... this is just as good." Mike said. cradling the bottle like a caring mother.

Somebody then knocked on the door.

"Who might that be?" Blake asked.

Kevin went to open it. It was Coco and her team.

"Hey Co-" Coco pushed Kevin out of the way and ran towards Nick.

"Nick! You're alive and well!" Coco lifted him up and spun him around. "You had us worried! How dare you make Velvet worry"

"Hey... Coco." Nick felt a bit embarrassed being lifted in the air like a child. "And... sorry."

"Coco?!" Mike backed away.

"Why... hello Mike." Coco placed Nick back down before she strutted towards the God of War. "It's been a while."

Mike was terrified. He then Remembered back to her threat and how Velvet came back to Beacon in tears.

"Mikey? Who is she?" Yang asked curiously.

"Oh! Uhhh... this is... Coco. She's our... upperclassman." Mike said nervously. '_Please God..._'

"Oh! You must be Yang." Coco lowered her glasses. "I heard a lot about you from Mike. And I gotta say. You're just as hot as I pictured you to be."

"Wait what?" Mike was expecting the worse as he was flinching. However, he heard something that caught his ear. "What did you just say?"

"Oh Mike... you didn't know?" Coco whispered something into his ear.

His eyes widened at first before a huge smile was on his face. Soon, a "light bulb" soon went off. "Hey uhhh..."

"Mention something like that? And not even the school nurse will save your balls from the damage I'll do to it." Yang gave Mike a death glare.

"It... was a suggestion..." Mike said with a sheepish grin.

"I swear Michael." Weiss chuckled.

Nick let out a light chuckle.

"Hi Nick." Nick turned and saw Velvet. Who was fidgeting a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Velvet." Nick said. "I'm doing pretty well actually."

"You had everybody worried." Velvet said. "Honestly, we all freaked out seeing you on that live-stream."

"I uhhh... heard about that." Nick said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you at the hospital. We had a mission not too long after that. But I'm glad to see that you're alright."

"Thanks." Nick said with a smile. "I'm glad that you're all here."

"About that guy you fought." Yatsuhashi soon came to the conversation. "Apparently, he was part of a mercenary group known as the Wild Fang."

"The Wild Fang?" Nick then remembered that Blake actually knew Shogun. "Hey Blake, do you happen to know anything about them?"

"Not much. Only that they're a large faunus mercenary group that appeared five years ago." Blake said.

"Only five years ago?" Nick was surprised.

"Yeah. And it only took that little time to become the organization that it is today."

"You seem to know a bit about him. Care to tell us?" Mike said.

"There were two faunus... who use to be high ranking members of the White Fang, but... left due to conflicts of interest involving the new leader."

"Conflicts of interest?" Nick said. "Would that happen to be the methods that they're currently using?"

"That's right. But now, what they're doing. Could be just as bad. Possibly worse."

"You mentioned two people. Who's the other?" Nick asked.

"Another faunus by the name of Akakabuto."

"Akakabuto?" Mike said. "That's a weird name."

"He's a bear faunus who's just as strong and just as dangerous as Shogun."

"You don't think... he'll try to get revenge for what happened to him?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"They were close. Like brothers. Kinda like you and Mike." Blake said. "However, if word got to him about what occurred at the arena? Then there's no doubt about it. He will try to hunt you down."

"We won't let that happen." Kevin soon joined. "He'll have to go through us."

Torren nodded in agreement.

Nick then saw that everybody had a worried look on their faces. So, he downed the cup of champagne. "In the meantime... how about we just party. If we think about that, it'll only make us worry."

"Nick's right." Mike said. "We'll cross that bridge when the time comes."

Kevin placed an arm on Nick's shoulder. "Until then let's celebrate!"

* * *

And so they they did. Torren made all sorts of delicacies. Mainly Nick's favorites. They all sat around and ate and drank.

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans OST Vol. 2: Upstart**_)

"I can't help but praise you for your cooking Torren." Weiss took a bite of her meal. "Should I ever have a celebration, I would love for you to cater for me."

"As long as I get good publicity for it. Then by all means." Torren said.

"Mmmm, why this food is... uhhh... delectable." Mike said in a posh accent. "Torren, my good man."

"Careful Mike, using mid level vocabulary words like that might cause your brain to burst." Weiss joked. "Stick to your regualr speech pattern."

"Yeah yeah, princess! Show off your "way with words" while the rest of us talk like peasants." Mike said.

"Thank God I can eat regular food again." Nick said. His face was completely red from drinking too much champagne. "No offense! But a feeding tube was not doing it."

"You... look like you lost weight." Blake said as she was eyeing him.

"Do I?" Nick tugged his face.

Yang went and also tugged Nick's face. "Yep... you most definitely did."

Everybody looked as Nick didn't swat Yang's hand away.

"Nobody's going to ask?" Kevin said.

"Nick... did you... just let Yang pinch your face without a fight?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... so?" Nick turned his head sideways.

"SO?!" Everybody freaked out.

"You wouldn't even let her get a finger on there!" Kevin said. "Now you let all five grab it."

"Are you sick?!" Nora placed her hand on Nick's forehead.

"I'm fine Nora. But can you take you hand off my head? It's cold."

"How does it feel?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Like pinching a child's face." Yang said.

"It does feels like I'm pinching a child's face." Coco pinched Nick's face. "It's... kinda calming."

"Let me try!" Velvet went and pinch his face this time. "Wow! You're right. It kinda feels like I'm pinching my little sister's face."

"Ok... you're pushing it." Nick said to Velvet.

"Do you... mind Guren?" Pyrrha's face lit up as she went up to him.

"...sure..." Nick's face was just as red as she lightly pinched his face.

"My turn!" Ruby dashed up to Nick and began to tug his face really hard.

"Ow! Dammit Ruby! You're pulling my face too hard!" Nick pulled back while rubbing his face. "Give them a step and they take a damn mile."

While everybody was eating, Nora couldn't help but squeal. "I can't decide on who's cooking is better! Torren's or Ren's?!" Nora held her face as she tried to contain her joy from eating.

"Most definitely Torren's." Kevin said. "No offense Ren."

"None taken." Ren said. "I actually enjoy Torren's cooking."

"Maybe you two should have a contest to see whose better?" Jaune said.

"Well if Ren and Torren does that, I think I might participate also!" Yang said.

"Wait! You can cook?!" Kevin was shocked to hear that.

"Of course! I've cooked for Ruby plenty of times!"

"Yang can throw-down just as well in a kitchen." Ruby added.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kevin muttered.

"Well I can make a mean microwavable popcorn." Mike said.

"That doesn't count Michael." Weiss said. "We're talking about cooking."

"Oh please, I bet you never touched a microwave, let alone a toaster!"

"I have so!"

"And nearly set our dorm on fire." Ruby said.

Weiss' face became red as everybody laughed.

"Well what about you Guren? Do you know how to cook?" Pyrrha asked Nick.

"Does microwaving leftover take out count as cooking?"

"Hey, as long as it's warm, I can count it as cooking." Sun said.

Everybody was having a great time.

"I must say, this is quite the celebration." A voice said. "You must be proud to have good friends like them."

"Yeah. They went all out. Truthfully, I don't deserve this." Nick replied. He suddenly turned his head and realized that he was talking to none other than. "Oz...pin?"

As if the music stopped, everybody's face became pale as they saw the headmaster casually drinking a cup of champagne. "This champagne is quite delicious. I can see why this is considered the most expensive on the market."

"Oh shit." Kev poured his cup of champagne out the window. "Hey... Ozpin."

Everybody was completely shocked.

"Hi... Headmaster Ozpin..." Ruby nervously said. "I only had orange juice."

"Mike did it!" Kev said. Pointing to Mike.

"Kev, you snitch!" Mike yelled.

"No need to be alarmed students." Ozpin said. "I only wish to take Mr. Bell into my office for some idle chit-chat."

"He's... not in trouble... is he?" Ruby felt that Glynda might literally throw Nick out of the academy with her semblance.

"Well... that all depends on him." Nick felt the air around him become cold as the headmaster stared at him.

"I'll... be back." Nick went with the headmaster without a fight.

"I hope Guren is going to be ok." Pyrrha said worriedly.

"Ozpin seems like the more lenient one." Torren said. "I don't think he'll get chewed out that bad."

"It's Professor Goodwitch the one who we gotta worry about." Blake said.

"How come they don't like each other?" Yang asked Mike.

"The hell should I know?" Mike said as he sipped his cup of champagne.

"I think... it's because she stopped him from killing Torchwick." Ruby said.

"That guy from the docks?" Kevin said.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you talking about the day you two met?" Mike asked.

"How did you actually meet Nick?" Velvet asked.

"Well, he got lost while looking for the dust shop." Ruby said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Really? And I gave him directions and everything." Mike said.

"Never knew him for someone to get lost easily?" Blake added.

"What did you think of him at first?" Weiss asked." I for one thought he was a no good thug."

"Well...he... wasn't talkative at first. He was actually scary. But after getting to know him, he turned out be very nice. He even bought me food."

"Yeah... I thought he was scary." Jaune said.

"Him and Mike gave off that same aura when I first met them also." Blake said. "But I can see now that I shouldn't had judged you two."

"Now if you look up scary, Mike is definitely in the dictionary." Jaune said.

"Awww come on! I'm as innocent as a baby Ursa!" Mike said with a smile.

"I'm sure baby Ursa's are more innocent that you." Kevin said with a smug smile.

"Don't make fun of my baby Ursa!" Yang said as she went to hug him.

"I'd say, Beringel is more of his comparison." Weiss muttered.

"By the way Mike? Can I... get another cup?" Kevin shook his empty champagne glass. "I uhhh... threw what I had out."

"No!" Mike yelled. "Since you wanna snitch, you drink orange juice!"

"Ah dammit." Kevin begrudgingly poured himself a cup of orange juice. "Damn, Beringel."

"Well... let's hope Goodwitch doesn't turn him into a human hammer again." Blake said.

* * *

"What you did was absolutely idiotic! You could've died out there had Michael not contacted me!"

"Didn't think you actually cared Goodwitch." Nick muttered. He knew he would get an earful from Glynda the moment he entered the office.

"Why wouldn't I care?! You're one of my students! How would that look if I didn't?!" She yelled. "And not only that, but you basically made your teammates and peers worried! Do you have anything to say about this? Well Mr. Bell?!"

"Look. I know what I did was stupid. Believe me. I've... had enough time to think about how my decision affect my friends. And for that... I'm sorry."

Glynda was surprised. No back talk? No yelling? No teeth sucking? But an apology. "A huge infraction such as this can lead to automatic disqualification from the Vytal Festival, alongside expulsion from Beacon."

"No!" Nick yelled. "Mike and them don't deserve to get dragged down because of my mistakes. If anything... I'll leave... but in return... let Mike stay... and be leader."

This really surprised her. This definitely isn't the same Nicholas she know.

"Really Glynda, I think he's gone through enough." Ozpin soon enter the conversation. "Mr. Bell, please understand that something like this should never happen again." Ozpin said. "If you were to leave, then of course your "_brother_" would leave also. And I'm sure nobody here wants that."

Nick sighed in relief.

"By the way, how are you fairing?" Ozpin asked.

"If you're wondering about my wounds, I'm one hundred percent perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ozpin said. "Injuries like yours would've kept the average person in the hospital for months, but... here you are."

"Stop beating around the bush." Nick crossed his arms. "You're obviously interested in my semblance, right?"

"There's obviously no hiding it from you." Ozpin said with a smile. "Care to entertain me?"

"Before you present your semblance, Mr. Bell." Glynda gave Nick a paper. Nick read through it, and he was not happy

"What the hell is this bullshit?!"

"Because of your appearance in the underground arena. The Vale police department has an order for your arrest for the attempted murder of two people. However to avoid the jail time, I shall take responsibility of you. In other words, you will be my ward."

"Your ward?!" Nick yelled before realizing. "Ozpin! Can't you just... I don't know?! Handle this?!"

"This was in fact Ms. Goodwitch's idea." Ozpin said. "My hands are tied on this one."

"Ozpin, we agreed that you would be the one who made the choice." Glynda was not pleased with being thrown under the bus.

"Is this your way of trying to be a mother Goodwitch?" Nick said. "God, I can't believe you would stoop that low." Nick was then thrown across a wall.

"You listen here Mr. Bell! You are going to sign this paper, and follow directions! Stop being difficult!"

"I'm... not... signing that without... a fight!"

(_**Drifters: Black OST: Kirari Tenkashita with a strategy intelligence**_)

"A fight?" Glynda stopped her semblance, as Nick dropped to the floor.

"That's right." Night took a deep breath. "Ozpin, since you're interested in knowing how my semblance exactly works, then schedule a fight." Nick then had a small smirk on his face. "If I win, you will get rid of all the charges. If Goodwitch win... then I'll follow through and be her... ward."

"Again. You are in no posit-"

"It's a Deal."

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "You can't be serious?!"

"I am." Ozpin clasped his hands together. "Although fighting Ms. Goodwitch will be an arduous task. I'm most definitely sure, that you will need to rely on your newly discovered semblance."

"Five days from now." Nick said. "I need to get my weapons fixed so that I'm prepared."

"That's fine. Five days from now it is." Ozpin said.

"Best prepare Goodwitch, cause I'll be the one sending you through a wall." Nick then left.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious? I'm am to combat against one of my students?!"

"Are you telling me that you are not the least interested in fighting him?" Ozpin said. "I've noticed while he was gone, you were barely in the mood to teach."

Glynda was glad that Nick was not present at the time. She rubbed her temples in order to calm herself down. "He will sign those papers."

* * *

_**Five days later**_

Combat class was bustling with the entire student body present. For those who were unable to attend, televisions were being set up.

"I cant believe he's actually going through with this!" Weiss said. "And he just got out of the hospital!"

"How did something like this even come to happen?" Jaune asked.

"After everybody left. He came back an hour later a bit pissed." Kevin said.

"Maybe Professor Goodwitch said something that rubbed him the wrong way?" Blake said.

"Well one thing's for certain, this will be interesting." Mike said.

"Most definitely." Everybody saw Cinder and her team sitting next to them. "I hope Nick is completely healthy. We were all worried for him after what happened."

"Yeah... he is." Mike glared at Cinder. "Thanks for your concern."

"A student versus a teacher? Gotta say, young Mr. Bell has a lot of heart!" Professor Port gave a heart laugh. "He reminds me of myself."

"Peter, he was recently released from the hospital. He might have recently closed wounds that could reopened should he fight recklessly" Professor Oobleck said. "But... this will be interesting how this can turn out."

"He shouldn't be fighting, he should be resting." Pyrrha was not pleased to see Nick in the in the arena not long after leaving the hospital.

"I'm sure Ms. Goodwitch won't be too hard on him." Jaune said.

Everybody gave Jaune a look as if he said something stupid.

"What?"

"Dude! They have like bad blood against each other!" Kevin said. "The hell have you been at these last couple of months?!"

"I haven't been here that long and even I can notice it!" Sun said.

"Who wants goodies?!" Torren took out a massive load of snacks.

"Over here Torren!" Nora yelled. She recieved chocolate cupcakes.

"You make it seem like it's a main event match." Weiss said.

"It basically is!" Torren said. "Look how packed the arena is?!"

"Over here big guy!" Yang recieved a large bag of chips.

"Do you have cookies?" Ruby asked.

"Here ya go!" Torren threw Ruby a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, let me get get some of those cheese puffs!" Mike said. "Relax Pyr, Nick will be fine." Although he soon had a serious expression on his face. '_I'm a bit curious about those markings. We still don't know what it exactly does._' Surprisingly, Cinder was thinking the exact thing as he was.

"Today's combat class is a special one." Ozpin said. "Never had we have a student fight a teacher in combat training before."

Many students were cheering throughout the room.

"Mr. Bell will be battling against none other than Glynda Goodwitch. Your combat training instructor. "

"Go Ashura!"

"Good luck Ashura!"

"Use that thing you did in the deathmatch!"

"Good luck Nick!" A large group of female classmates yelled.

"Damn groupies." Kevin huffed.

All of the students were cheering for Nick. Since finding out that he became a celebrity, he's been having a hard time avoiding people. Especially his female classmates.

"Don't forget, if I win, Ozpin makes sure I don't go to jail." Nick was bouncing on his heels.

"Of course Mr. Bell." Ozpin said. "I am a man of my word."

"I'm going to give you a chance to not fight." Glynda said. "Please understand that I'm doing this for your own good."

"As if." Nick activated his new Weeping Willow. His gauntlets and greaves were now black instead of silver. He then got into his stance.

"Now then, are both fighters ready?" Nick and Glynda nodded. "And Fight!"

(_**Magi: Adventure of Sinbad OST: Assassin**_)

Nicholas Bell (_**The Ashura**_) VS Glynda Goodwitch (_**The Telekinetic Catastrophe**_)

Nick tried to charge forth, but realized he couldn't move as he was sent flying back to a wall by Glynda.

"Child's play." Glynda said.

"This might definitely be a one sided battle." Kevin said.

"Makes you wonder what's he trying to prove?" Weiss said.

"I see you minimized the damage Mr. Bell." Glynda said.

"Ashura Style: Oni Kabuto." Nick said with a grin. "Ashura Style: Rekka!" He then burst from the wall at incredible speeds. However, he was sent flying back to the same spot he crashed into.

"I swear, a hard head will make a soft behind." Mike said.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"His stubbornness will be the cause of many failures." Cinder said.

"I could've said that..." Mike muttered.

"Ashura Style Ultimate Technique: Hibashiri." He then proceeded in creating numerous afterimages in order to confuse Glynda.

"He's using speed to make her lose track of him." Kevin said.

"But how so when she can easily track him with her semblance? " Torren said.

"Do you think... those markings are gonna show up again?" Ruby asked.

"I don't blame you for worrying." Mike said. "We still don't know the full depth of his semblance."

"Besides the huge power boost he gets." Yang said. "He also went a bit crazy because of it."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again." Blake said.

As the afterimages began to get closer, Glynda activated her semblance. This time gathering the concrete from the destroyed wall. With her command, she made the stone encircle her before sending them off to phase out the afterimages. Some of the stones also struck Nick.

"Gah!" The force of the rocks sent him flying.

'_Guren_.' Pyrrha knew Nick was not one to give up. But she couldn't keep watching as she stood up.

"Is everything Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"I... I'm fine." She said.

"Nobody is forcing you to watch." Mike said. "We understand if you don't want to."

"No. This is his first battle back." Pyrrha sat back down. "So I will support him."

"You may surrender if you so desire Mr. Bell." Glynda said.

"As... As IF!" Nick soon realized that his body could no longer move. "Dammit... I... I can't... move!"

"Of course not." Glynda said. "With my semblance in place, you are at my mercy. Even with brute force, you can't break free." Glynda proceeded to throw Nick across the arena. Sending him against the wall.

"Oh man!"

She continued to toss him around the stadium from one end to another.

"He's being thrown around like a ball!"

"Come on Nick!" A group of girls yelled.

"Quiet you...harpies!" Ruby yelled.

Glynda then slammed Nick on the ground after throwing him around the entire stadium.

"Did you have enough?" Glynda said. "I think we already proved that there's no winning."

'_Come... on!_' A vein soon appeared on Nick's temple. He surprisingly stood up under the force of Glynda's semblance.

"I'm impressed that you can stand. However Mr. Bell, if you keep struggling like that? You will only create more broken bones and of course, another visit to the hospital."

"I don't care!" Nick's eyes soon went from golden to purple. An ominous aura soon emerged from him. "I'm... gonna win!"

(_**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST Vol. 2: Battle Scherzo**_)

"Guys... why do I feel so cold?" Jaune said.

"Must be Weiss giving you the cold shoulder?" Kev joked.

"No I'm not!" Weiss barked. "Don't blame me for the room getting cold every time!"

"No." Everybody turned towards Mike. "Nick activated his semblance."

"It's that aura that he's unleashing." Ren said. "What pressure."

Pyrrha continued to look on in worry.

Cinder on the other hand had a smile on her face. '_So... this is his semblance? The power he releases from it is beyond mines. Althiugh it seems that he doesn't have complete control of it. He will be a major hindrance should he properly master this power._'

The purple marks began to spread across Nick's body.

'No one had ever broke free from Glynda's semblance. His power... it's almost similar to Michael's.' Even Ozpin was impressed.

"Oh man! He actually got out of that?!" Kevin said.

In a burst of speed, Nick soon appeared in from the Glynda. He launched a kick towards the back of her head. However, she was able to barely block the attack as a bone crunching sound was heard.

"Something... broke." Blake said.

"Yeah... that was definitely her arm." Mike stared intently as Nick finally gained the upper hand in this fight. "Guess we can add superhuman strength to that list."

"What the matter?! Can't restrain me any more huh?!" Nick had a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me you became drunk with power?" Glynda no longer had her glasses. Her hair was a mess due to the force from the kick to her head.

"No. I'm just happy to see that your semblance no longer has an effect on me."

Glynda summoned all of the debris and tossed it at the Ashura. From his point of view, everything was moving in slow motion. Thanks to that, he effortlessly avoided all of them.

"Holy crap! He's fast!" Kevin couldn't believe it. "His reaction speed... it's almost close to mine."

"Before he couldn't even dodge them, but now..." Yang couldn't believe. '_Just what exactly is Nicky's semblance?_'

"Come on Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah!"

Nick dashed forward and delivered a devastating punch to the gut.

Glynda coughed up a bit of blood from the strike. '_It... went through my aura?! And my semblance... it really has no effect on him!_' She saw that her aura meter was on orange. Even with her semblance being at maximum output, it still had no effect on him.

"But how?!" Weiss said. "As many times we saw him get swung around, why now?"

"Maybe his semblance... is a sort of limit breaker." Mike said.

"A limit breaker?" Ruby said.

"It probably... bypasses certain semblances." Mike said. "Then again, I'm just pulling straws."

'_Nicholas punches from what I know are powerful. But this? He can shatter aura within a few punches, or worse!_' Glynda struggled to stand. The punch to the stomach cause her to kneel in pain. She levitated more of the debris and threw it back at Nick.

Nick dashed forward again. Destroying all of the debris as it came forward. She kept trying to restrain Nick with no effect. He walked up to Glynda. She closed her eyes, ready to say these three words. "I..."

"Dont worry, I'll put you through a wall big enough for everything to fit." As Nick pulled his fist back to strike her, the purple markings disappeared. '_Huh..._' Not realizing that she still had Nick under her semblance, he was sent flying to a wall.

"Guren!"

Everybody was in shock. With how quick he was sent flying to the wall, their jaws dropped.

"Oh no." Glynda was shocked by what she just done. She ran towards where Nick crashed at and saw him. Blood was leaking from his head. "This class is over!"

"Oh man..."

"I guess he couldn't beat Professor Goodwitch."

"Damn..." Kevin muttered. "What the hell happened?"

"How come... it went off like that?" Ruby asked.

"It think... there's a time limit to it." Mike said.

"Like all semblances, it must run on aura. And once he's out, that's it." Blake said.

Everybody watched as an unconscious Nick was placed on a stretcher.

Cinder and her team left. Satisfied with what she saw.

* * *

An hour later, Nick soon woke up in a hospital bed. With Ozpin and Glynda standing over him. She had a cast on her arm due to earlier.

"Dammit... my head is throbbing." Nick touched his head. Glynda went and hugged Nick. Who was a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah?" Nick raised an eyebrow. She soon realized what she did and straightened herself out

"I'm sorry, I forgot that I had my semblance on you the entire time."

(Kingdom 2019 Film OST: A Dream)

"The hell... are you apologizing for?" Nick asked.

"Because of my carelessness, you would've died!"

"I got two hits off, you sent me through a wall. In a way, we both got what we wanted."

"Well now... It seems using that power comes with major drawbacks, doesn't it?" Ozpin said. "One of them being draining your aura completely to zero."

"So... that explains the head wound." Nick took a deep breath. " Dammit... I lost. Well, looks like you won. So... where's the papers?"

"Are you sure you're willing to accept a lost such as this Mr. Bell?" Glynda said. "I'm willing to let Ozpin get them to drop the charges."

"I'm sure." Nick said. "I lost fair and square. I didn't want to activate Witching Hour so early into the match because I thought I can overcome your semblance through sheer force. If I had, of course I would've won. But you would've been hurt."

Glynda was even more surprised to hear that. She and Nick never saw eye to eye. So she knew him wanting to battle her was a way to legally attack her. But to hold back out of concern. "You really are a problem child." She had a small smile on her face. Glynda took out the papers and gave them to Nick.

"Before I do this. I have to ask. The day of that robbery. Did you redirect that lampost I threw at Torchwick?"

Glynda knew Nick wasn't stupid. His aim was absolutely spot on and would've definitely killed Torchwick and that masked woman. "Yes. I did."

"Any reason why?" She was expecting Nick to lash put at her in anger. But he was completely calm.

"Because I didn't want to see a child with so much potential throw it away to kill a simple theif."

"One more question. I heard you didn't want to teach classes because I was gone. Did you in fact... miss me?"

Glynda wanted to find who said that so she can fling them around like a paddle ball. "Truthfully. I did. Even though you show a rough side to you. I notice how kind you are towards your friends. Also, the fact that you are passionate about combat training is another reason as to why you are in fact one of my favorites. Even if you give me too much lip."

"Get out! Really?! As much shit I gave you?"

"There aren't many students who can stand up to me and get thrown around like a doll. I happen to enjoy our battle of wills... as you called it?"

"Thats all I wanted to know." Nick said with a smile. "Thanks... For caring." His expression then became deadpanned. "Now... just because I sign these papers, doesnt mean I'm gonna be calling you mom or some crap. Got it?"

"That's not how it works, Nicholas." Glynda said. "You are my ward, meaning I will be keeping a watchful eye on you so that you don't end up back on death's door."

Nick finished signing the papers and handed them back to Glynda. "Also, my last name won't be Goodwitch, would it?"

"No. But if you want, I can ado-"

"Nope!" Nick tossed the papers back to Glynda. "I happen to like Bell... even if it's not my actual last name." Nick then grabbed Glynda's arm. "Golden Time." Gold makings appeared on Nick as a golden aura passed through Glynda.

"What... did you do?"

"I healed your arm. And of course healed my self." Nick said. "Consider this a fresh start."

"A fresh start hmmm?" Glynda then moved her arm before having a small smile on her face. "So does that mean our "Battle of Wills" is officially over?"

"Not by a long shot Goodwitch." Nick said with a smile. "I happen to enjoy pressing your buttons. It'd be pretty boring if it ended there."

"You really do make a good hammer." Glynda then walked off. "But... You would also make a great son."

"And you a great grandmother." Nick was then tossed to a wall. "Ah... dammit..."

"I suggest waiting to be completely recovered before resuming your battle, Mr. Bell?" Ozpin said.

"Noted..." Nick stood up.

"By the way, you can have the day off tomorrow." Glynda said. "Do rest up because I will be expecting you to attend all of your classes." She and Ozpin then left.

"I guess... she's not that bad." Nick said. He got his items before leaving the nurse's office.

Ozpin mused over his recent discovery of Nick's semblance. 'A dual semblance. When the purple markings appears, then it's for attacking. While the gold markings is for healing. I'm most definitely sure that there is more to it. But... there's no doubt about it.' Ozpin took out a book. "Maybe It's time I gave this to him."

* * *

_**Test Your Strike**_

"Students, today I will be checking the strength of you punch through this here machine." Glynda presented what looked like a huge machine with a circular Mitt in the middle. "Once you hit the Mitt, a number will show up."

"Does... it have a limit?... the number I mean?" Jaune nervously raised his hand.

"Not exactly." Glynda said. "Although the highest number was 986."

"Tch. Watch me get higher than that!" Mike bragged.

"You'll have to pass me first Mikey." Yang said.

"Nervous Ruby?" Ruby jumped a bit. She turned around and realized that it was Nick.

"Yeah... you can say so."

"No worries. You said your father was a martial artist right? I'm sure you'll do fine. Unless... I blow everybody out the park."

"Oh boy..." Ruby was a bit nervous. Her hand to hand combat was lacking very badly.

"Everybody line up."

The first one up was Cardin. He went and punched the machine with all his might. Surprisingly, he got 510.

"510. A good one, Mr. Winchester." Glynda said.

Pyrrha was up next. She struck the machine and got 614.

"614. Great job Ms. Nikos."

Jaune was soon up. He struck the machine with all his might. He got 210. "210. I wasn't expecting such a high number from you Jaune. It looks like you're improving."

"Yes!" Jaune began to flex. "See that Weiss? That was all me."

"Watch and learn Jaune." Weiss struck the machine. She got 343.

Kevin held his laughter.

"I'd like to see you do better, scarecrow!" She barked.

"Watch and learn." Kevin went up next. He struck the machine and recieve a number of 796. Weiss and Jaune's jaws dropped.

"796. I Honestly was not expecting a number that high." Even Glynda was surprised. "Excellent, Mr. Silver."

"Top that Weiss." Kevin puffed out his chest as he walked off.

"You cheated... didnt you?" Nick said.

"While she did say punch it. She didn't say you couldn't use your semblance alongside it." Small sparks of electricity course through his hand.

Nora went next and got 810. Then Ren who got 627.

"Sheesh. Nora must be hiding some muscle under that." Mike said.

Torren was up next. He struck the Mitt and recieved a number of 897. After that was Blake, who got 607.

"As expected." Mike said.

"Looks like I'm up next." Yang cracked her knuckles. She struck the machine and got 1247.

Mike whistled at the number. "Damn, that's gonna be hard to beat."

"Good luck Ruby." Nick said. Giving the silver eyed girl encouragement. Ruby struck the Mitt and got a number of 42. Everybody's jaw dropped at the abysmally low number.

"Hahahaha! Wow! Even Jaune got a higher number than you!" Cardin was laughing very loud as Ruby hung her head.

"Hey Cardin. How about I use your face as the punching machine instead?" Cardin realized that Nick was glaring at him. Causing him to shut up. "Don't worry Ruby, you did fine."

"Th... thanks Nick." Nick ruffled her hair as Mike walked up to him.

"You wanna go? Or should I?" Mike asked.

"I think I'll go. Someone needs to see an example." Nick walked up to the machine. Activating his semblance, he struck it so fast, that the mitt evaporated.

"Holy shit..."

"Damn..."

"Uhhh... where did the Mitt go?" Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized that smoke was where the Mitt use to be.

"Wow... and he only jabbed it..." Yang couldn't believe how much power was in that jab.

Glynda looked at the number. "9071. "Why am I not surprised?" She then glared at Nick. "Nicholas, next time try to hold back. We only have two mitts."

"Sorry Goodwitch." Nick smiled at Cardin. Who caught on as to what would've happend to him.

"That was a good punch Guren." Pyrrha smile at Nick.

"Thanks Pyr." Nick became red as he rubbed the back of his head.

Glynda went and put a new mitt on the machine.

"All right. I'm next." Mike soon walked up. As soon as he struck the machine, he completely destroyed it as it was sent flying out the arena. Everyone could not believe it. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Dammit Mike."

"Michael! I just told you brother not to over do it!" Glynda yelled.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch. I guess I don't know my own strength." He said with a sheepish smile. "So what was my number?"

"11862."

"WHAT?!" Every was in shock.

"Wow..." Yang couldn't believe how high of a number her boyfriend got.

"That's the amount of lien that's coming directly out of your pocket." Glynda said to the God of War.

"Ah dammit." Mike said. "Should've went lower."

"Serves you right for showing off." Nick said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**I'd like to apologize for these long releases. I've been suffering from writers block. Plus you know, I've been enjoying life. So I had to take my time with this chapter. Anyways, before we go back to canon after God know how many chapters, there is another Kevin chapter coming up. So be on the lookout for that.**_


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Kevin Silver**

"I'm sorry I couldn't see Nick at the hospital." Penny had a sad expression on her face. "My father, was worried about me spending too much time outside and wanted me home earlier than expected."

"It's alright. Your father is just worried, that's all." Kevin took a fork full of spaghetti and place it in his mouth. He and Penny were in a western Mistrali restaurant for a date. Courtesy of Mike.

"How has he been?"

"He's been pretty good. He seems a bit different. Although... it's for the better." Kevin said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear!" She said. "I hope to kick his ass in Urban Brawler 6."

"Oh I can't wait to see his face when he gets his ass kicked." Kevin began laughing to which Penny also laughed alongside him.

As Kevin and Penny were walking down the street when something caught her eye. "Kevin, look!"

"What is it?"

"It's one of those "circuses" that you were talking about!" Penny took the advertisement and gave to him. As he stared at the paper, his eyes widened in shock. "Can we go?!"

"We definitely gotta check this out."

"Really?! That's great!" Penny jumped for joy.

As the two were walking to the circus tent. 'I can't believe it, an actual circus! Here in Vale!' Kevin had a huge smile on his face. The two of them stopped in front of large tent filled with vibrant colors. The name of the Circus was "Over The Top!"

"Wow! To be able to see it up close!" Penny's eyes sparkled as she was mesmerized by it. Kevin was just as excited as they proceed to walk into the tent.

"This is going to be perfect!" A man yelled. "To think! Our first performance, will be here in Vale!" He had on a fancy suit with an extravagant top hat.

"Excuse me sir. But are you the owner of this circus?" Kevin asked the man.

"Why yes? How can you tell?"

"The top hat says it all." Kevin said with a smile.

"Ah! Are you a fan of circuses toubg man?"

"Kevin use to-" he placed a hand over Penny's mouth.

"A huge fan."

"Well now! I'm happy to see that!" The man finally introduce himself. "My name is Aultcray Meridian. Owner of "Over The Top."

"Kevin Silver. And this is my girlfriend Penny."

"Sal-u-tations sir! It is a pleasure to meet you." Penny bowed towards the owner.

"Well aren't you two such a lovely couple." Aultcray said with a smile. "How would you like a tour around?"

"Can we see it Kevin?!" Penny's eyes sparkled at the possibility of seeing what they have to offer.

"Sure. Why not." Penny hugged Kevin tightly. Who grimaced a bit due to her strength.

As they were walking Aultcray showed them the numerous performers that were practicing their acts. From the trapeze performers, the acrobats, magicians, dancers, hoppers, and jugglers, Penny couldnt contain her joy.

"Ooooooo, this is incredible! It's just like what you told me!" She held Kevin's arm tightly.

"Yep... exactly... like I told you."

"You seem to be well aware of how a circus works." Aultcray said. "Tell me... have you ever heard of Arthur's Circus?"

"Yeah! I'm... a huge fan..." Kevin lied.

"Not only that, he-" Kevin once again place a hand over her mouth.

"I... been keeping tabs on them for years."

"Years? You don't look any older than sixteen? But then again, they were the only circus around for almost twenty-five years." Aultcray then smiled. "You see, we are an up an coming Circus troupe. And I wish to follow in his footsteps. Hopefully our main event will shine just like how his use to."

"Main even?" Kevin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course!" Aultcray showed Kevin and Penny the back room. There were numerous Grimm locked in cages. "To tame the foul beasts that are the bane to mankind's existence. The Grimm."

Kevin's eyes widened a bit. '_Taming... Grimm?_'

"Kevin... are you ok?" Penny asked worriedly. The look on his face said it all. He was not happy.

"What's this... about "taming" Grimm?" Kevin asked Aultcray.

"That's right! Ever since the legendary Athur Silver were able to tame these beasts like domesticated house pets, it's been my goal to do the same!"

"That's... not possible." Kevin said to the Aultcray. "Nobody on this planet can tame Grimm besides him!"

"What makes you so sure?" The head of the troupe asked. "I've been watching him for years. I've witnessed him placed his head into an Ursa's mouth without losing it. I've even seen him make a Beowolf ride a bycycle! With some kid on top of it's shoulders!"

"Because... it's.. just not." Kevin said.

"Are you sure you're a big fan? To doubt my skills. Is to show disdain for what Arthur can do" Aultcray said.

Kevin tightened his fist. '_Maybe I could be wrong. Maybe... he can control Grimm. Just like Arthur. But I have an inkling that's telling me that I should be very cautious.'_

"I tell you what!" How about you and your girlfriend come to my demonstration show tomorrow?" Aultcray said. "See for yourself, whether or not I can perform such a feat."

"Can we go Kevin?!" Penny asked.

In the back of Kevin's head, he was worried. This can end up being bad should he actually be a phony. However, the look on Penny's face made him place all that doubt away. "I... sure, why not?"

"Here! You two can have these front row tickets!" Aultcray hands the couple a ticket each. "I hope to see the both of you tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Mr. Aultcray!" Penny gave the owner a huge smile.

"Thanks." Kevin also had a small smile on his face also. The two then left the circus.

"That boy... does look familiar?" Aultcray scratched his chin at the thought.

* * *

"Kevin... is everything ok?" Penny gently held his hand. They were sitting on a bench located at the promenade.

"I... I just can't help but think about what he said he can do." Kevin took a deep breath. "Penny... would you believe me if I told you, that there was only one person on this planet who can actually control Grimm? Not through mind control or along those lines... but through a semblance?"

"Of course I would Kevin." Penny said. "But who exactly on this planet would you refer to as being able to do so?"

Kevin knew he would have to tell somebody one day. "The owner of Arthur's Circus... Arthur Silver. My foster father." Kevin said.

"The owner was your foster father?" Penny asked.

"Yeah. He adopted me not long after I became an official member of the troupe."

"When did you figure out that he control the Grimm with a semblance?"

"It... was during our fifth performance... in Mistral."

_**Seven years ago**_

The crowd was amazed by what they saw. A Beowolf was riding a bicycle. And on top of that, a boy, no older than nine was on top of it's shoulders. He then did a backflip off of it's shoulders before being caught in the air by a beringel swinging on the trapeze.

"Wow! Look at that!"

"It's the God of Acrobatics!"

The girl then threw Kevin high in the air before landing in the arms of a Ursa. The Grimm gently placed Kevin down before receiving a thunderous applause from the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kevin bowed towards the crowd as they continued to cheer for him."

"You were great today Kevin!" One performer said. "Gotta say, you sure know how to make the crowd go wild."

"Thanks! But it was due to the joint effort of everyone that the performance went perfectly." Kevin said with a grin. "By the way, Where's Arthur?"

"He should be in the back, tending to the Grimm."

"I'll go see him."

As Kevin went to the back he saw the Grimm locked in a cage. Mainly Beowolves, Ursa, and a few Beringel. Kevin smiled at seeing the Ursa that caught him. However no longer were they the tamed Grimm that he knew, as they went completely berserk once they saw him.

Kevin backed away in fear. Breathing rapidly. Remembering back to the day the Grimm came to his home and slaughtered his family.

"Kevin!" He turned around and saw Arthur. A silver aura surrounded the head of the troupe, calming the raging Beasts down. He ran up to the him. "What are you doing in here?!"

"I... was looking for you." Arthur saw that Kevin was trembling. "Why... were they acting like that? I thought... t-t-they were domesticated?"

(_**Sevin Deadly Sins OST Vol 2: 104EYES-inter 0:00-2:45**_)

Arthur knew that his secret was out. "Kevin... can you keep a secret?" The young boy nodded his head. "But first, a question. Why do you think the Grimm were able to perform without attacking the crowd?"

"Because you were able to tame them... right?"

"You're... half correct." The silver aura around Arthur faded, causing the Grimm to revert back to their feral selves.

"What happened?! They were just calm not too long ago?!" Kevin began to back away.

"It's due to my semblance." Arthur once again activated his semblance. And once again the Grimm calmed down.

"Your... semblance?"

"That's right... you don't know about aura... don't you?"

Kevin shook his head.

"You see, creatures that are filled to the brim with life and have the ability to use aura. It's how hunters are able of perform their duties. And of course, they have a unique ability to them known as a semblance."

"And your semblance... let's you control Grimm?"

"That's right." Arthur said with a smile. "Although it can be taxing. If I don't have the neccessary amount of aura to do so, I can lose control of the Grimm."

"But that's dangerous!" Kevin said. "People... people could die if you were to run out of this "aura" in the middle of a show!"

"That is true. However, thanks to my large aura reserves, I have enough time to hold the show and place them back in their cages before I run out."

Kevin was worried. Not just for everyone here, but for Arthur. The troupe leader ruffled his protégé's hair. "I've been performing for nearly two decades. I'm well aware of my limits."

Kevin had a small smile on his face. "That's right! You're the best there is at what you do."

"Since we're on the subject, how about I unlock your aura for you? It's a much cheaper way to heal injuries if you were to have an accident while performing."

"Cheapskate." Kevin said in a pouting expression.

"One of these days, this will all be yours. When that time comes. I hope... you can make the entire planet smile." Arthur placed a hand on Kevin's head as he began the ritual for unlocking his aura.

* * *

_**Present**_

A few hours later, Kevin was standing in top of a ledge as he was trying to listen in on Aultcray and one of his performers. He decided to follow his instincts and see whether or not he can control the Grimm.

"This is great! Tomorrow's show will be a big hit!"

"But boss... the Grimm aren't even listening! I don't think there's even a way to control them?!"

"If the great Arthur Silver can do so? Why can't I?!" Aultcray said. "We have until morning until it's time to open."

Kevin's eyes widened in shock. This guy was going to unleash a horde of Grimm, thinking he'll be able to control them on the masses. Meaning the people attending the performers and Aultcray are in grave danger. Using his semblance, Kevin was able to dash out of the tent.

"Did... I hear thunder?"

"Really?!" Kevin placed a hand over Penny's mouth.

Kevin shushed Penny. "Yeah..." Kevin took out his scroll. "There's too many Grimm for us to take out by ourselves. We're gonna need help."

"Do you know anybody who can assist us at this time?" Penny asked.

_**1 hour later**_

(_**Goblin Slayer OST: Call From The Past**_)

"And that's why I need you guys help."

"Wait... so this guy thinks he can control Grimm?" Nick raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What kind of dust is he smoking?" Mike said.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you. How was your foster father able to do so?" Torren asked.

Penny placed a hand on Kevin's back. "It was with his semblance."

"He had a semblance capable of controlling Grimm?" Nick was surprised. "How... exactly did he die?"

He then saw the Kevin's expression was now of anger. "He... was killed by Grimm."

* * *

_'Run... Kevin... Go... to Beacon... Meet with Ozpin... and tell him that... Arthur Silver sent you.'_

_'I... I can't! I can't leave you!" Kevin tearfully replied._

_'Foolish child! They'll be here any minute!' Arthur yelled. 'And I... can't... I won't lose any more of my family!"_

_"Arthur... dad..." Tears began to fall down Kevin's face._

_"I'm proud... to have called you my son... now run!" Arthur deactivated his semblance. Kevin watched as the Grimm tore through his foster father's body._

_Using his semblance. He ran as fast as he can through the Vacuo desert. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'_

* * *

Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"But if his semblance was being able to control Grimm, why did they end up killing him?" Mike asked.

"He... slipped up." Kevin averted his eyes from his friends. They knew he was hiding something, but respected his wishes to not ask further questions. He soon thought back to how his real parents saved him as they were killed. Before seeing a premonition of what to come should they not stop this. Grimm running wild and killing innocent people.

"I... I cant let this... ignorant fool go through with this!" Kevin's fist tightens up. "If he does... not only will many people will die. But it will tarnish Arthur's lagacy! What he worked hard to obtain!"

"Kevin..." Penny sadly stared at her boyfriend.

"And that's why... I need you guys help... please!" Tears streamed down Kevin eyes. "I'm not asking as a teammate! Hell not even as a friend! I'm asking as a brother!"

"Come on Kev... do you even gotta ask?" Kevon looked up at Nick.

"As you said. We're brothers." Mike said with a grin.

"You should know that we're there for you." Torren said.

Kevin wiped his tears away. "Thanks guys."

_**30 minutes later**_

The five of them were standing on top of a building. Keeping an eye on the circus

"I can't believe it! Our first mission together as a team!" Mike was surprisingly excited about this.

"Unofficial mission." Nick said as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "We can get in a lot of trouble if Goodwitch finds out we're out this late."

"Since when do you care what Ms. Goodwitch has to say?" Torren asked Nick.

"Since I've been having my weekly meetings with her." Nick threw Mike the binoculars.

"How are things so far Penny?" Kevin walked up to her.

"It seems that everybody is asleep. We should be able to go in out without any trouble."

"Good." Kevin turned to his teammates. "Again, I'm sorry for involving you guys in this."

"And again, stop apologizing!" Nick said. "As team leader, I have to meet the needs of my teammates... and brothers."

"Well now? Someone's taking their role seriously." Mike said with a smile.

"Thanks to those Grimm being rampant, we won't have to worry about alerting anybody." Kevin said.

"Alright team... KNTM." Nick said as he nearly struggled to say his team name. " This is our first unofficial mission. So... uhhh... let's do our... best!" Nick held his hand out. Mike, Kev and Torren placed their hands on top.

"Come on Penny, you're basically an unofficial member." Kevin said with a smile.

"Wow! I'm... part of a team!" Penny placed her hand on top of Kevin's.

"Let's go!" Team KNTM, alongside Penny raised their hand in the air.

As they snuck inside the tent, Nick and Mike realized how huge the inside of the tent is.

"Woah... so this is how the inside of the circus looks?" Nick said as he was surprised by how huge it was inside.

"What did you expect? An amusement park?" Torren said to his leader.

"...no?" Nick muttered.

"Took you a while to answer that." Mike began to snicker at Nick.

"Sh...shut up." Nick began to blush from embarrassment.

Kevin couldn't help but smile at having his friends here. Penny could see that and held his hand. They soon stopped at where Aultcray led them to the Grimm area.

"This is it." Kevin pointed at the door. However, there was a code on it. Preventing them from entering.

"No wonder why I haven't heard any Grimm?" Mike said. "Is this soundproof?"

"Must be the reason why they can sleep so peacefully." Nick activated Witching Hour, as he was ready to knock the door down, Kevin stopped him.

"There's a much easier way to do this." Kevin told his partner. He then looked at Penny."Would you do the honors?"

"Certainly!" Penny easily inputted the code, allowing them access.

"Wow. She's good." Torren was impressed.

"I know right?!" Kevin couldn't help but gush at Penny's "ability".

However they soon heard something click. "What... are you people doing in my tent?" Everybody turned around and saw Aultcray with a pistol in his hand.

"How did he know?" Nick said in shock.

"It must be a silent alarm." Kevin muttered. "Dammit.."

Aultcray then recognized Kevin and Penny. "It's you two! What are you trying to do?!"

"Stopping this insane idea of yours!" Kevin yelled.

"Insane! I'm only trying to entertain people!"

"By ignorantly unleashing a murderous horde of Grimm!" Nick said.

"They're being used for my upcoming performance! Now get out of my tent!"

"I overheard you say that you don't even know how!" Kevin yelled.

"Please sir! We're trying to help you!" Penny said.

"By sabotaging my show?!"

"No! By saving it!" Kevin took out a throwing knife and threw it at a switch. Opening up all of the cages that held the Grimm.

"No!"

Numerous Beowolves, Ursa, and Beringel came out of the cages. Ready to kill anything that they see.

"Look at them... do you think they can be controlled in only a few hours?" Kevin asked the head of the circus. "They'll kill you the moment you even let them out."

"Get ready! They're coming." Nick and the others took out their weapons.

"Please! Don't do this!" Aultcray cried. However, the Grimm began to charge at the fledgling huntsman and girl.

Kevin took out his daggers and slashed his way through the group of charging Beowolves. He avoided a charging Ursa by jumping high in the air.

He then took out numerous throwing knives before throwing them at the encroaching Grimm. Activating his semblance, electricity charged through his body. "Lightning Strike!" He then sent the electricity through the knives, instantly killing them.

Mike placed fire dust in his gauntlets. He launched a flurry of punches at the raging Ursa. He then kicked the corpse towards the charging Grimm. Causing them to explode from the impact. "It feels good to actually be like huntsmen and kill some Grimm."

A few Beringel circled Torren, who then activated his semblance as they began charging at them. "Merciless Bifurcation!" With a mighty swing of his sword, he sliced the group in half.

Nick activated Grimm Killer Mode on Weeping Willow. He slashed through the Beowolves instantly. One Beowolf tried to catch Nick by surprise, but he sensed its presence. He grabbed it by its head and slammed it on the ground before crushing its skull. "That Void we fought in Emerald Forest was a better match then these chumps."

Nick then stopped and looked at the Beringel, who roared at him. "Come at me big guy." He taunted while flexing his fingers at it. The Beringel charged at Nick. "Ashura Style: Tetsui". Who then delivered a devastating punch to the stomach. Leaving only It's upper half.

Penny took out her swords from her bag. With a wave of her hand, she commanded them to cleave through the small horde.

"We're doing great everbody!" Kevin yelled. As he was slashing the incoming Grim. A monstrous roar was suddenly let out. Penny saw glowing red eyes charging at her boyfriend.

"Kevin!" Penny pushed him out of the way as a claw swiped at her, sending her flying.

"Penny!" Kevin yelled.

"I got her!" Nick caught Penny and placed her down.

"Thanks Nick."

"Uhhh... Professor Nick." Mike said. "What the hell type of Grimm is that? A Void?!" A large lion like Grimm emerged from the shadow.

"A Manticore?!" Nick said in shock. It swiped at Nick. Who was sent back from the attack.

"A what?!" Torren said in shock.

"Something that can easily cause mass hysteria if we let that run free! That's what!" Nick yelled as he got up.

"You were going to use that?!" Kevin grabbed Aultcray by his collar. "You bastard!"

"I..." the troupe leader was at a loss for words. He watched as the beast took flight and tried to charge at Mike and Torren. Nick and the others backed away as the lion Grimm let out a breath of fire. Causing the tent to go up in flames.

"My circus!" Aultcray yelled. The performers soon came out if their rooms.

"What's going on?!' One performer asked. She soon saw that the manticore was let loose. "This is why I said this was a dangerous idea!"

"Shit! If this gets out, it'll be trouble for everybody!" Nick gritted his teeth in anger.

"You guys get the people out of the tent." Kevin said to his teammates.

"Are you crazy?! You'll be by yourself?!" Torren yelled.

"No... he won't." Penny stood by Kevin.

Nick had nothing else to say. "You two better come out of alive. And I'm saying this as both a leader and brother. Got it?!"

The two shook hands. "Of course!" Kevin said with a smile.

"No! I need to-"

"Come on, dumbass!" Nick grabbed Aultcray, while Mike and Torren led the performers out of the tent.

(_**Sengoku Basara OST: Critical Heat**_)

As the lion Grimm tried to charge at Nick and them, Penny launched her swords at the Grimm to divert its attention.

"Ok! That's everybody!" Mike said.

"Thank you!" A female performer said. "We tried to tell this fool that he couldn't tame these beasts but he wouldn't listen!"

"How the hell did you get your hands on a Manticore?!" Nick asked.

"During one of my trips through Mistral. We heavily sedated it and locked it in a fortified cage." Aultcray kept staring down.

"Tch..." Nick and the others looked as the fire began to spread across the tent.

* * *

Inside the tent Penny's swords continued to clash with the Manticore, but it kept swiping them away. Seeing that it no longer had an obstacle, it charged at the girl.

"Penny!" Kevin saw that the Manticore was about strike her. "Speed of lightning!" Charging electricity through his body, he moved as fast as lightning, and got her out of the way.

"Kevin! Are you ok?!" Penny saw that his left shoulder was injured.

"I'm... I'm fine." He said with a smile. "How about you?"

Penny nodded.

"I have a plan. Just follow my instructions. Ok?" Kevin stood up. '_Taking that attack cost me some aura. Hopefully I have enough for it._'

"The fires spreading across the tent! Your friends won't be able to get out if they stay in their for too long!" The girl performer yelled.

"We need to go back in there!" Mike said. "They're not going to be able to handle that by themselves!"

"Nick. Make the choice." Torren said.

(_**Magi: Adventure Of Sinbad OST: Something to Protect 1:02-2:30**_)

"Kevin told me she defeated Shogun with a single strike. Not only that, she destroyed multiple bullheads with a single energy blast." Nick began to grin. "If anything, they can definitely take that bastard down."

"Speed of lighting!" Allowing the electricity to course through his body, Kevin began to move around the beast in circles. The Manticore tried to attack him by breathing fire, but could not land a hit due to his speed. Kevin then took out numerous throwing knives. "One Million Knives!" He threw them at high speeds, each one striking it with perfect precision.

"One thing about metal, it makes a good conductor for electricity!" Kevin then held his hand out. "Lightning Current!" A huge surge of lightning surrounded the Manticore, preventing him from moving. Kevin couldn't keep up with restraining it due to his aura being low. "Penny! Now!"

Penny made the swords spread around her. "Gamma Ray!" Six energy blasts came out of the sword tips. Coming together to create a huge blast and completely annihilating the Manticore.

Everybody watched as the tent was sent to flames.

"Come on Kev." Everybody was worried for the two. However, it would soon come to an end as they saw Penny carrying Kevin on her back as she dashed put the tent.

"Kev!" Nick and the others ran up to him

"Hey guys..." Kevin said.

"Why didn't you just run out?" Mike said.

"Running that fast requires my semblance. And since I ran out of aura, I can't run as fast." Kevin said. "Penny, you can put me down now."

"Certainly!" Penny placed Kevin down and walked towards a devastated Aultcray.

"Damn you!" As Aultcray, in a fit of rage aimed his pistol at Penny. As he was about to pull the trigger, a knife was launched. Knocking the gun out of his hand. Seeing that all of the Grimm he worked hard to capture was gone, he fell to his knees. "What have you done?! You've... you've ruined me!"

(_**Death Note OST Vol 1: Sympathy**_)

"No... we stopped you from doing something that would've caused major casualties." Kevin said.

"Casualties?! I was going to control them the same way that Arthur Silver was! Nobody was going to get hurt!"

"And how the hell do you think he did it?! Huh?!" Kevin yelled.

Aultcray was at a loss of words. He never did figure out how he did it. "I... I don't know..."

Kevin was now furious. "There was no hypnosis, or .ind control! It was with his ability! His semblance!"

"What?... a semblance?"

"That's right!... his semblance allowed him to control the Grimm." Kevin walked up to the ringmaster.

"And how... do you know that?"

Kevin held Aultcray up. "I knew everything there was to know about him! Because I was a former member of the troupe!"

"Wait... you're that boy..." The circus leader couldn't believe it. "You're the boy who rode that Beowolf shoulders while riding that bike. The God of Acrobatics."

"God of Acrobatics?" Nick raised an eyebrow at what he said. "I thought you were the God of Lightning?"

"That was my original title until I unlocked my semblance." Kevin said.

"Wait... you were on a Beowolf's shoulders while it was riding a bicycle?!" Mike said in shock. "Ok, that's badass!"

"I... heard that everybody died that day." Aultcray couldn't believe it. "The Grimm... went out of control... and killed Arthur... alongside everybody else."

"Wouldn't that had been a warning sign as to not follow in his footsteps?" Torren said to the troupe leader.

"That's right... however... it was because of him, that I was only able to make it." Kevin soon let go of Aultcray.

The boss of the circus soon broke down into tears. "I... I can't believe it... i nearly cost my crew their lives! All because I thought... I could do what my idol could! I'm so sorry! I... I need to turn myself in."

Kevin couldn't help but fell pity for this poor man. He was not by any means bad. Just someone who took his dream a bit too far.

"It's your call Kev." Nick said to his partner.

"Truthfully, you're a fucking idiot for thinking you can control mankind's greatest enemy through normal means. And honestly, if it were for the wrong reasons. I'd have you rot in a cell." Kevin looked at his teammates, then Penny, then at Autlcray. He then let out a deep sigh. "But... If... I was to let you go. You have to promise me... that you'll keep Arthur's legacy alive. But in your own way."

Aultcray looked up at Kevin as he kept crying.."I... I promise!" He bowed down. "I promise to uphold his legacy! Through my way! Just watch!"

"We'll make sure of that." Kevin and the others saw the other members of the circus standing by their boss. "He's an idiot, but his heart is in the right place."

* * *

After leaving the circus, Kevin and the others were walking through the streets of Vale.

"Seeing that their entire tent was destroyed, I guess there's no show tomorrow, huh?" Torren said.

"You know... for a moment, I thought you were going to kill him." Nick said.

"I'm not a monster!" Kevin yelled. "Besides... he's not a bad guy. Just an idiot who was trying to imitate his idol. Even though that would've been the last show he had. But... in a way, I'm... happy." He had a small on his face.

"What?" Nick and the others looked at him.

"There's somebody out there who actually wanted to keep Arthur's legacy alive. And bring smiles to the people on this planet."

"Well let's hope he can do so without causing mass panic." Mike said. "Or bringing those "Manticores" or whatever the hell they're called."

"And on that note, job well done team." Nick said proudly. "Our first mission went off perfectly."

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled out.

"We did it Kevin!" Penny hugged Kevin tightly who struggled to breathe.

"Penny... you're... hugging me too... tight."

"By the way, what time is it?" Torren asked.

Nick looked at his scroll. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh shit... it's 3am."

Penny soon became nervous at what time it was. She then released her boyfriend form her grasp.

"Penny. Are you ok?" Kevin asked as he straightened himself out.

"I... I have to go." Penny said. "My father won't be happy with how late I am outside."

"I can walk you ho-"

"No! It's... fine!" Penny kissed Kevin before running off. "Goodbye guys! It was fun being an unofficial team member!"

"Good... night..." Kevin sadly said. Nick placed a hand on his back.

"She'll be alright."

"You think so?" Kevin said with a smile.

"Bro! She basically defeated a fire breathing lion!" Torren yelled.

"Yeah... she did huh?" Kevin soon had a smile.

"How about when we get back home, I make us a early morning snack?" Torren said.

"That's great! Cause I'm starving!" Mike said. And so team KNTM walked back to Beacon. Satisfied with how their first mission went.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"What were you thinking?!" A voice said. "Being out there at this time of night! You could've gotten hurt?! Or worse!"

"Penny!" The girl turned her head. She was extremely nervous. "Do you know how worried your father was?!"

"I... lost track of time." Penny soon let out a hiccup. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ironwood."

"It wouldn't be because of this... would it?" He then showed her a picture of Kevin and Penny.

"How did..." Penny stopped herself as she couldn't believe how Ironwood found that.

"So it seems that you're association with this boy has been causing you to come back late." Ironwood stared at the picture. "Who exactly is he?"

"His name is... Kevin... Silver" Penny looked away from the picture. She had her hand behind her back.

"Why... are you hiding your arm?" Ironwood walked towards Penny. His eyes widened at what she saw. "Penny... I don't want you to associate this boy anymore."

"But why?"

"Because it seems that you're careless when you're around him. You even injured yourself."

"But he's... he's my boyfriend!" Penny yelled.

Ironwood was surprised. "Boyfriend? How could you possibly understand the concept of having a boyfriend?"

"Because... he's special to me!" Penny said. He taught me how to have fun. He took me to places. He showed me the arcade! We even had a unofficial mission together! He's the nicest boy that I know! And... I love him!"

Ironwood was shocked to hear this. "It seems he's causing you to think this way." He walked up to the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Penny... you have a destiny that none of these people might never have. You can... no... you will save this world. But not if you associate yourself with people who might hold you back."

Penny looked away sadly.

"Please understand that Dr. Polendina and I only care for your safety. And nothing else."

"Yes... Mr. Ironwood." Penny hung her head.

"Now, promise me you won't be around this boy anymore."

"I... I promise."

* * *

_**A week later**_

"She hasn't been returning my texts." Kevin stared at his scroll. All the messages he sent her had been left on sent.

"Don't think too hard on it." Nick said "Maybe... she's been occupied with something?"

"For a week?" Mike said. "Didn't I say that if a girl takes longer than a day to call or text you back, that means she lost interest in you?"

"And has that ever happend to you Mike?" Torren asked.

"Hell no! I get a text the moment I give my number out!"

"Penny always sent me a message as soon as she recieved mine." Kevin sadly scrolled through his messages. "I... just hope she's ok..."

"Quiet down boys!" Glynda said. "This isn't a social gathering! You four are in detention for being out of your dorms late at night."

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." Team KNTM said in sync.

Kevin sadly stared at his scroll as the time went by.

* * *

_**Fallen Lightning**_

"Ozpin. It seems that you have a guest. A Mr. Kevin Silver." Glynda opened the door, to which Kevin entered through. His face, devoid of the jovious attitude he normally had.

"So... you must be Kevin Silver?" Ozpin asked.

"I was told to see you... should something happened to Arthur." Kevin said.

"So... he really did passed away."

"How... exactly do you know him?" Kevin asked

"He... was a good friend of mine. He was on a very long... top secret mission for me. It involved him traversing throughout the four kingdoms." Ozpin turned his head. "Communication was difficult due to the chances of him being wire tapped was high. But I did hear alot about that circus. Alongside you of course "

"So you're telling me... that the circus... was a front for his mission?" Kevin tightened his fist in anger.

"Not exactly." Ozpin walked up to Kevin. "He... really loved what he did."

Kevin held his head down.

"As you know, he had a unique semblance to control Grimm. How... did he die?"

Glynda's eyes widened a bit at the fact that Ozpin could just ask this young boy something like that.

"He... deactivated his semblance... and the Grimm ate him." Kevin gritted his teeth in anger. "And... and I..."

"He... did the right thing." Ozpin said.

"You bastard... what do you mean by that?!" Tears welled up in Kevin's eyes as he took out his daggers.

"I mean that... he did the right thing by sending you to me for protection." Ozpin soon had a small smile on his face. "He talked very highly of you. About how proud he was to have you as a son."

Ozpin walked up to a tearful Kevin. "How... would you like to enlist in my Academy?"

"Don't I... have to take a test or something?" Kevin wiped his eyes.

"Well, I recently enlisted two underground fighters, an aspiring chef and a former renegade. It wouldn't hurt to enlist in a circus performer." Ozpin held his hand out. "I promise that no harm shall come to you under my protection."

Kevin thought back to Arthur's last words. He then went and shook the headmaster's hand. "I'll... accept your offer." Kevin felt Ozpin slip something in his hand.

"By the way... I heard that you were last in Vacuo. How did you get here so quickly?" Ozpin asked. "It would take a week to get from there to Vale?"

(_**Made In Abyss OST: Remembering Home**_)

Kevin walked towards the door as it opened. "I ran... that's how." He then closed the door.

"That poor child." Glynda sadly looked at the door as it closed.

* * *

Kevin went into the elevator he opened up the price of paper. It was a letter fom Arthur to Ozpin.

"_Hey Oz. I hope this letter gets to you. It seems that I got caught. My death is not too far from now so I ask you this. Take in my son. He has plenty of potential and got what it takes to be a huntsman. While he's not related to me by blood, I love him as if he was. I wish could tell him that I'm sorry...for leaving him alone in this cruel world. I hope you can look out him the way I couldn't. Sincerely, Arthur Silver._" On the bottom was a picture of a young Kevin alongside Arthur and the rest of the troupe.

The God of lightning placed a hand over his mouth as he weeped during the entire ride downstairs. As it was reaching the lower level, he wiped his tears before looking at his expression.

He looked as if he was ran through the wringer. He soon realized that numerous kids his age were arriving. Including two particular ones. He wiped his eyes once more before putting a smile on his face. "Showtime!"

* * *

_**Kevin is definitely what I would consider to be a sad clown. Someone who's always happy around his friends, wearing a mask to hide his tears. And that's something I'm sure Nick and the others picked up on but don't bring up out of respect. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Nuts and Bolts, Heart and Soul**

'_How long..._' Nick thought.

'_How long..._' Kevin thought.

'_How long..._' Mike thought

'_How long..._' Torren thought.

'_How long until this Hell ends?!_'

Team KNTM were once again suffering from another one of Professor Port's many stories.

"I take that back. I'd rather be back in a coma than listen to Port's nonsense." Nick said. Groaning at having to hear another of his "stories".

"Nick?!" Ruby said. "You shouldn't say that!"

"Can I join you?" Mike asked. "Since I can't sleep in class anymore " Mike glared at Yang as she smiled back at him.

"Let's go wake Shogun up and ask him." Nick said.

"Guren... Chrome... need I remind you two that I have Ms. Luna's number, and I won't hesitate to call her?" Pyrrha took out her scroll with Luna's picture and number on it.

The Bell brothers faces became pale. A week ago they got chewed out by her for being in detention. And of course, since Luna and Mikan happened to like Pyrrha and Yang, they forced Nick and Mike to give them their numbers should they ever act out.

"No Pyr... sorry." Nick muttered.

As the class was coming to an end. Jaune slid up next to Weiss. Hoping to woo her once again. "So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" She didn't respond as she was focused on the alarm on her scroll.

"And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Once again, she did not respond.

"Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

The alarm finally went off. Port was unaware of the alarm, as he was posing in fear as if a towering monster was about to attack. "And then I— Oh. He soon straightened his stance as the students got up to leave. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Oh thank god." Kevin muttered.

"To think... we have four years of this." Nick sighed.

Jaune was watching Weiss as she packed up her Scroll. "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

"No, no, no, and yes." Answering all at once before rushing out to leave.

Upon hearing this, Jaune groaned and faceplanted into his desk.

"Damn Jaune. Three months in and you barely even gotten you foot out of the curved zone." Mike said in a joking manner.

"Jaune. I know I said to have faith in yourself, but maybe Weiss might be a bit too much of a hurdle to climb." Nick said. "But... there's someone else who you can take to the movies... And have a bite with?"

"Like who?" He said dejectedly.

"I'll go! If you're paying for everything!" Kevin said.

"That couldn't had been me Jaune. Cause I would..." As Mike went to pat him on the back, he saw Yang glaring at him. "Give you... the moral support that you need? Haha."

"Bro, if you ever want to take a girl out to eat after a date? Let me know! I'll hook you two up." Torren said before leaving with Nick and the others.

"Thanks Torren." Jaune dragged his feet out the class.

* * *

_**One week ago**_

Teams KNTM and RWBY were in team KNTM's dorms. Seven out of the eight people were playing a board game that involved buying property.

"Dammit!" Nick yelled.

"Haha! Looks like you have to file for bankruptcy!" Kevin barked.

"Shut up! I can come back!" Nick yelled. Nick rolled the dice and got a six. Landing on a property with two hotels.

"Nice!" Yang cheered.

"Ahhhh... dammit..." Nick slammed his face into the table in annoyance.

"At least lose with dignity Nick." Weiss took the dice from his it was her turn to roll.

"Hey Blake... is everything ok?" Ruby asked her teammate. Who happens to look extremely agitated.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm?!" She was not pleased with how everybody but her was not thinking about the events that transpire these past three months and instead, are playing games.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked her teammate.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Well Nick did take out their "big guns." Mike pointed at Nick. "So... something was done."

"And now, we also have to worry about Akakabuto and his group of mercenaries charging in here, trying to kill him!" Blake pointed at fallen Ashura.

"Don't think about it too much Blake. Besides, Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang tried to reassure her partner.

"Okay, break everyone!" Weiss placed the dice down and clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and kicking "super faunus" in their jaws to the point of making them being comatose, I'm sure we all think that we're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss said.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked.

"The bad guys Ruby?" Kevin said.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students Blake! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"No offense Princess, but some of us here have experience with taking out organized crime syndicates." Mike said with a smile. "Besides! We're ready for anything that comes at us! Right guys?" Nick and the others nodded in agreement.

"No offense to you Michael, but we're not ready!" Weiss yelled.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake stood up. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!

"Somebody's paranoid." Kevin said.

"Blake is right." Nick finally lifted his head ftom the table. "Because we already stopped them once at the docks. We're now deeply involved in this. The longer we wait, the more we have to worry about what's to come." He nodded at Blake, who smiled back at him. "So I think it's time that we throw a wrench into their plans before they set it into motion."

"You just got out of the hospital!" Weiss yelled. "Do you want to go back?!"

"And I'm perfectly fine." Nick said with a smile. "With my semblance now unlocked, this will be easy."

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest group of hunters to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye!" Ruby raised her hand in the air in a manic expression.

"I'm down! Let's go kick this Torchwick's guy's ass!' Mike yelled with excitement.

Yang pumped her fist enthusiastically and pointed at Mike. "Yeah! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Let's go blow this walking candlestick's lights out!" Kevin yelled. Causing his teammates to cringe a bit. "What... what did I say?"

"Kev, no offense. But you should leave the puns to Yang." Torren placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm only saying that to save you."

"I guess there's no stopping you guys huh?" Weiss sighed before smiling. "Oh, what the heck! I guess this will be fun."

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said. Now pouting that she was ignored.

"Aye!" Nick yelled out while raising his fist.

"Wow... you got Nick to say aye. Consider that a huge step." Mike proudly smiled at Ruby.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake placed her hand out as everybody put theirs on top of hers.

"Let's go hatch a plan!" Ruby yelled out.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled excitedly as they raised their hand in the air.

* * *

_**Present**_

_**Team KNTM's room**_

"Oh man! I can't believe we're actually going on an Investigation!" Kevin said excitedly. His new attire was a black hoodie with a huge collar and straps on his arms, white pants with straps and black sneakers.

"Remember, the eight of us have to go to separate places in order to find out what Torchwick and the White Fang are exactly doing." Nick said. He had on a black jacket with white stripes running down the sleeve of the arms. A white v neck t shirt, black pants and black sneaker. "By the way, have Penny responded back to your messages?"

"No..." Kevin's shoulder slumped. "That's why I hope this mission will take my mind off of her."

"It's a shame i never had a chance to fight that Shogun guy." Mike said. "Well with him out of the picture, at least Torchwick will be down an enforcer." He was wearing a white leather coat with a red v neck shirt, black pants and red sneakers.

"Should I bring snacks? We might be out all day and I know we might get hungry?" Torren had a multitude of snacks in his arms. He had on a black and white striped short sleeved hoodie, blue pants and black boots.

"As a matter of fact... yeah bring snacks." Nick said.

After they finished preparing, they then went to team RWBY's door and knocked on it. They were soon let in and greeted by the team and their new outfits.

"Wow! You guys look so cool!" Ruby gushed. She she was wearing a long-sleeve, a black pinafore and a red skirt. The hood of her cloak was now wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion. She kept looking at Nick's new outfit all the while becoming red.

"I'm quite surprised you own more than just workout clothes, Nick." Weiss said. She was wearing a white, double-breasted pea coat with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt, and white, thigh-high boots. "You actually clean up nicely."

"And what the hell are you wearing? This is an investigation, not one of daddy's high class parties." Nick said with air quotes. Not pleased that he's being dissed on his clothing style. The two began glaring at eachother.

"Gotta say Mikey, I'm loving the biker look." Yang purred at seeing her boyfriend's new attire. Ahe was wearing a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; A black miniskirt, thigh-high stockings and ankle length boots.

"What can I say? I make anything look good." Mike was fixing the sleeves of his coat before getting a good look at Yang's new outfit. "I'm definitely a huge fan of that outfit. You should wear it more."

"Maybe I will." Yang went and hugged Mike.

"Ugh! Can you two get intimate after we're done?!" Weiss said.

"Well, since we're gonna be investigating, we should do this with style." Kevin said.

"I don't know... I think it's a bit flashy." Nick looked at his clothes.

"Nonsense, we look good! And we feel good!" Mike placed his arm around Nick's shoulder.

"That sounds like slogan from a clothing commercial." Nick said.

"That's because it is."

"This isn't a fashion show." Blake said. She was wearing a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves, black pants, and black high heel boots. "It's important that we complete this investigation without any trouble."

"Says the one looking the most glamorous?" Kevin raised an eyebrow towards Blake.

"Mike did compare you to being a model of on the runway once." Nick said. Causing Blake's face to become red.

(_**Dr. Stone OST: I'm A Master Of Minds**_)

"So does everybody remember the plan?" Ruby asked.

"So, the four of us, which which is you, me, Nick and Kevin will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I'll go with you." Torren said.

"But how? You're not a faunus. You'll be caught the moment you enter." Weiss said.

"No worries, I have a plan for that." Torren said with a smile.

"Well me and Mikey happen to have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything that's going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

Mike suddenly remembered guys night out with that "old friend" and broke out into a nervous sweat. "Uhhh... I don't think... that they're open babe... uhhh."

"Nonsense! It's been three months!" Yang said. "And besides, you should still have your "V.I.P. privileges" right?"

"Uhhh... yeah... sure..." Mike nervously laughed. '_God! Please don't let her find out._'

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and Mike to go over what we found." Ruby pumped her fist in excitement. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Everybody looked to see to a smiling Sun as he was hanging upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback.

"Sun!" Blake was absolutely surprised and alarmed to see her fellow faunus hanging from a tree.

"How dud you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Nick and the others activated their weapons.

"And to think? I thought you was cool." Mike was ready to activate Dragon Installation.

"I-I-I mean I climb trees all the time!" Sun corrected himself. Realizing that he was about to be killed, he flipped into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"_We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Blake moved her hand towards the rest of her team snd Team KNTM.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added.

"Come on guys! We're bros! Remember?!" Sun waited for Nick and the guys to say something.

Nick sighed before agreeing with Sun. "Yeah... we're bros. You can join up."

"Nick, you can't just invite more people into this without consulting me!" Ruby said in annoyance.

"Come on Ruby! It's Sun!" Mike said as he place a hand over his shoulder.

"Thank goodness! Cause I brought Neptune! And uhhh. It would've been difficult for him to climb back down." He pointed out the window. As everybody looked out they saw Neptune, looking as cool as can be.

"'Sup?"

"How the hell did _you_ even get up here?" Mike asked.

"I have my ways." He was standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune jumped inside the dorm room. Breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ok... Since we added two more people to the group, here is the new plan." Ruby declared. "Me, Nick, Kevin and Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake and Torren."

"But he's not a faunus." Sun pointed at Torren. "He'll get caught."

"I have a plan for that." Torren said with a smile.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Mike. Everyone good?

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you... go with Yang and Mike?" Weiss gently pushed Ruby over to Yang and Mike.

"But I wanna see the CCT!" Ruby began to childishly pout.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me, you and Nick. We can send Kevin with Yang and Mike." Her face began to change a lighter shade of pink.

"Hey! Why the hell don't you go with them?!" Kevin barked.

"Because I'm needed in order to access the files, you dunce!" Weiss barked back.

"Oooo, you just want some "alone time" with Neptune!" Keving began making kissing sounds. Causing Weiss to become irritated.

Ruby looked at Neptune as he put on a suave look and pointed at Weiss. "Hahaha, nah!"

"Then how about we trade Nick for Neptune?" Kevin said. "You don't mind, right?"

"I actually don't-"

"No! Nick stays!" Ruby interrupted Nick and clung into him. Glaring at Kevin for thinking about "abandoning" him. "And as team leader, I have the last say!"

"Wow, you sure make it obvious, huh?" Weiss was obviously less than amused.

"So, we all know the plan?" Everybody nodded.

"Great! Come on guys!" Ruby somehow gathered enough strength to pull Weiss and surprisingly Nick out the door.

"Good luck guys!" Kevin said before closing the door.

Mike, Yang and Neptune went down into the garage of the academy. Yang went to pull out her motorcycle, bumblebee. "Glad I can finally put my baby to use."

"I call driver!" Mike was grabbed by his collar.

"Sorry babe, but I'm the only one who gets to ride." Yang said.

"Aww come on! I have my license also. I'm certified!" Mike showed his liscense to Yang.

"No offense, I love you, but you have a history of using false identification. I'm not trusting you."

"Wait... there's only room for two." Neptune said. "Where... exactly am I going to sit?"

"You're walking." Mike said.

"Well luckily, I have a side car just for the occassion." Yang went and attached the side car to her motorcycle. "Here Neptune, you can sit here."

"Is this... safe?" Neptune nervously climbed into the side car. Yang sat on the bike with Mike behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If only the air bags was in the back." Mike joked.

"Sorry, but these air bags stay in the front." Yang joked back.

"Uhhh... guys... you sure this is SAAAAAA..." Yang revved up her bike and zoomed off. With Neptune screaming out loud.

* * *

Nick, Ruby, Kevin and Weiss were standing in front of the monumental tower that loomed over them.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby was mesmerized by the height of the tower.

"This is my first time actually seeing one of these." Nick said as he also stared at the colossal tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss said.

"Wait. It's even bigger than this one?!" Nick said in shock.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby said.

"Correct."

As the four of them walked into the building, Kevin was also curious about their origins. "So when exactly did they build this?"

"Well Kevin, Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"You would think years after the war they would do more for the people living in the inside." Nick muttered.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said, as she began to prance around while imitating Weiss.

"Everyone is beneath me and don't meet my standards!" Kevin soon joined in. Raising his voice up an octave to imitate her voice. Nick soon broke out his serious expression and chuckled as Weiss frowned at them.

"Don't be pests!" She ordered. " Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much!" She then pointed at Ruby. "We could have just as easily went to the library to do this."

"But that's not fun!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! Libraries are boring!" Kevin said. "We're investigating, not studying!"

"I have to agree with Kev and Ruby on that part." Nick said.

"I'd expect such childish antics from those two, but not you Nick." Weiss said. "Anyways, just be on the look out for anything."

"Got it!" Kevin began making hand gestures. Clasping his hands together first before putting up two fingers. He then gave the "ok" sign before placing his hand on his forehead.

"Uhhhh... Your underwear is showing?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" They both gave each other high fives before going into an extremely elaborate bunch of movements with their arms. Finishing it off by placing their forearms against eachother.

"Will you two stop acting like idiots?!" Weiss yelled. The people walking around the tower began looking at her. Causing her face to become red with embarrassment. "Just... sit down! Behave like good children! And wait for me here!" She then walked off. Leaving the three to their own devices.

"I have this multiplayer game we can play on the scrolls until she comes back?" Nick took out his scroll. "You guys down?"

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Tch... dammit. Lost again" Nick muttered.

"No worries Nick, not everybody is good at snatching up planets!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Everybody except you of course. The Nick said in a deadpanned tone.

Kevin suddenly looked up from his scroll and was caught by what he saw. It was Penny, who surprisingly just happened to be loitering around. "Penny?" He muttered. He then stood up.

"Kev, you good?" Nick asked his partner.

"Uhhhh... yeah! I uhhh... gotta use... the bathroom!" Using his semblance, he dashed off.

"That was weird." Ruby said.

"Kev's always weird." Nick said. "In the meantime, let's play some Metal Slug."

"Penny!" The orange haired girl look and began to nervously look around as she saw Kevin, who went and hugged her.

"Are you okay? You haven't been responding to my texts since the incident at the circus!"

"I'm sorry... I think you're confused." Penny softly pushed Kevin away before hicupping. "You're mistaking me for someone else."

"Wh... what are you talking about?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "How could I ever mistake you for anybody else?"

"I uhhh... I don't know you... sir..." Penny backed away and hiccups again.

"Penny... what are you saying?" Kevin was serious now. "I-I-I-It's me Kevin! Your boyfriend!"

"You... you need to go... please." She had a look of concern on her face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kevin turned and saw two Atlesian soldiers. "Get away from her!"

"Are they after you?! Well don't worry, they can't catch the God of lightning!" Kevin picked up Penny. "Speed of lightning!" Using his semblance to his fullest, he zoomed past the soldiers.

"That kid's fast."

"Did I... just see lightning?"

"You idiot! If the General finds out that we lost her! It's our jobs!"

"Please let me go Kevin!" Penny said as she was being carried. "I... I don't want you to-"

"I... can't do... that!" Kevin easily maneuvered through the streets and people. "If... my girl's in trouble, I'll make sure... to get her out of it." Using his speed, he bounded up the walls to get over a cage.

Seeing that they were far away from everybody, Kevin placed Penny down to catch a breather. "Why... where they... after you?" Kevin asked. His breathing was heavy due to carrying Penny.

"I... I ran away..." Penny said.

"Ran away?!" Kevin eyes widened. "And those men?"

"They're are part of the Atlesian Army." Penny said. "As I said before, I am from Atlas. But... I'm... very important."

"Is that the reason why you're always going home early? Wait... you're not royalty... are you? Oh crap! I just kidnapped royalty! Oh shit! I'm gonna get arrested! Or worse! Executed!" Kevin began to hyperventilate at what might possibly happen to him.

"No! No! I'm... not royalty." Penny grabbed Kevin's hands to calm him down. "You see... before I arrived here, my father asked me not to venture out too far, because of the dangers of being in a new kingdom. But... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"But... I love and worry about you just as much as he does." Kevin hugged Penny. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Penny held Kevin's hands. Looking down with a sad expression " Kevin... since that day, I was told not to talk to you. Or anybody, really.

"Wait, you told your dad about me? Was he that upset about you not making it home on time?"

"No, it wasn't my father..."

Before Penny can continue, she and Kevin heard the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases.

"Greetings citizens of Vale, My name is James Ironwood."

"His... name..." Kevin began to laugh but cover his mouth. "Mike and them would laugh their asses off if they heard it."

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree?" The clapping of the gathered audience caused the drones to take a jerky bow.

"Are those... robots?" Kevin was surprised to see the droids.

"But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'. Well, that's just not good enough, is it?" The doors to the cases rolled up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

"We are proud to Present. The Atlesian Knight-200! Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots began to flex and pose as a demonstration.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

"Oh wow, he's from Atlas just like you." Kevin muttered. Penny nervously looked at Kevin.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image was replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

The audience began clapping as the hologram faded away.

"Kevin... I think we should leave..." Penny nervously began to back away.

"We're pretty far away from those people. We have nothing to worry about." Kevin said reassuringly.

(_**Dr. Stone OST Vol.2: Storm's Brewing**_)

"There she is!" Kevin and Penny was alerted by a voice. The two soldiers from before spotted them.

"Damn kid's as fast as lightning!"

"Hey! Stop right there!"

"Oh, you have gotta be shitting me! How did they find us?!" Kevin picked up Penny again.

"Kevin, you did enough. Just let me go!" Penny pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"I cant do that!" Kevin gritted his teeth. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you by yourself?" Kevin gave her a smile. "I won't let them have you. I promise!"

Penny smiled before hugging Kevin tightly. He then put on a serious expression. "Speed of Lightning!" A bolt of lightning charged out of the alleyway.

The crowd averted their gaze from the paladin as they saw a streak of lightning moving around.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yeah! Was that lightning?!"

* * *

_**Back at the CCT**_

"Where did he go?!" Weiss was not pleased that Kevin left.

"He said he was going to use the bathroom." Ruby said as she was munching on strawberry filled cookies.

"For nearly forty five minutes?!" Weiss's face became red with anger. She deliberately told all of them to stay put and then Kevin runs off. "Nick! He's your teammate, contact him and tell him to come on!"

"Alright! There's no need to yell!" Nick made an attempt to contact Kevin, but it went straight to voicemail. "Shit... he's not picking up. I'm gonna check the bathroom. Hopefully he didn't fall asleep."

"Ewww." Ruby had a look of disgust at the thought.

"This is great! He goes and run off just as I got what we needed." Weiss huffed in annoyance.

_**Streets of Vale**_

Kevin ran through the streets with Penny clinging out tightly. He jumped every seven cars. Shutting them down as he landed due to his semblance being active.

'_How the hell did they find us so soon?! I made sure to get as far away as possible from them!_'

Kevin continued to dash away as fast as he can. But the strain of carrying her was too great for him. '_Dammit... I'm getting... tired. Damn my lack of strength!_' They then crashed to the ground, with the both of them tumbling into the street.

"Ahhh... Dammit!" Kevin struggled to get up. He was dazed due to the tumble. "Really should start doing those pushups like Nick told me." He didn't notice a large truck coming up from behind him until the late honking.

"Kevin!"

"Shit!" As he was about to be hit, Penny stood in front of Kevin and held her palm out.

In the split second where the two made contact, the ground beneath Penny cracked and crumbled into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck was lifted into the air by the girl's sheer strength.

"Holy... shit." Kevin's jaw dropped as he witnessed his girlfriend stopped a charging car with one hand and place it back down. '_I don't even think... Nick and Mike could do that!_' He then looked at Penny, who back away due to his shocked expression.

Numerous bystanders watched in shocked at what his girlfriend did. Kevin soon calmed himself down before grabbing Penny her hand. "Come on!"

"Speed of Lightning!" He ran as fast as he can until they were in an alleyway. "I... think we... lost them." Kevin was catching his breath.

"Kevin... there's something I have to tell-"

"Holy shit! You stopped a car with one hand! One hand! That was incredible!" Kevin grabbed his girlfriend's hands. "Telekinesis and super strength!" He kept gushing about how cool she was. "Your father shouldn't have a reason to worry about you if you could-"

"Kevin..."

"I mean I should've figured that out since we saw you knocking Shogun across the-"

"Kevin!" Penny yelled. Interrupting her boyfriend. She went up to his face. Her expression was that of desperation. "There's... something I have to tell you... no... show you."

"What... is it?" Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"But... If I told you something... important about me? Would... you still love me?"

"Penny, I would love you no matter what." Kevin said with a smile. "Unless you're a man, or you're cheating on me. Then... I don't know about that." He joked.

"I'm serious Kevin!" Penny yelled. This startled the God of lightning. Penny has never been one to be so serious.

"Of course I would. No matter what." He said with a smile. Penny showed him her hands. His normally happy expression, was now that of shock. His eyes widened at what he saw.

(_**Dr. Stone OST Vol. 2: Suika's So Sorry**_)

"Your... your.."

"The truth is..." What should be peeled flesh on her hands, was instead metal. "I am... not a real girl."

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Kevin was lost for words. His girlfriend. Was a robot. "You're... not real?" He soon hung his head down. It was basically in his face that she was a robot. From the fact that she was sheltered, to not knowing about all of these wonderful places and foods he showed her. The people chasing after her. 'It... all made sense now.'

"You see... most girls are born, but I was made." Penny tried to look Kevin in the eyes, but he had his head down. "Many years ago... my father... had adopted a little girl who had the same name and features as I did. He loved her liked she was his own." Penny's expression soon became crestfallen.

"However, she was sick. Because of her heart being weak... she did not live long. Years later... he made me...the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. And in return, I became his daughter. Even though... I'm not real."

Penny lifted Kevin's face. His eyes filled with tears. "Kevin... please... say something?" She was worried about his expression. "Do... you hate me? For not telling you sooner? For not revealing who... or what I really was?"

Kevin was still in shock. His girlfriend was not real. He then thought about what the others might say should they find out. He didn't know whether to yell or cry.

* * *

_"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"Kevi... Kevi... Kevin Silver. Likewise."_

_"Am I really your friend?"_

_"Oh course you're our friend! Although... I would like to be more than that."_

_"Sen-sational! I always wanted a boyfriend! Can we paint our nails and talk about cute boys?!"_

_"Wait what?"_

_"You ever been to an arcade?"_

_"I... are... are you sure that was your first time... playing?"_

_"I'm sorry... Are... are you mad at me?"_

_"What?! Of course not! That was awesome! You might have a chance.. No! You'll definitely kick Nick's ass!"_

_"You really think so?!"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Sen-sational! I can't wait to kick Nick's ass!"_

_"Hey ummm... Penny?"_

_"Yes Kevin?"_

_"Do you... have a boyfriend... by chance?"_

_"Of course I do! It's you."_

_"Well it's a bit different fron what you might think. You see... a boyfriend... is someone that is...very special... to a girl."_

_"But Kevin... you are special to me."_

_Penny stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Kev's. As she did, fireworks went off. She then backed away._

_"I have a question Kevin? That guy... he called me your... girlfriend? I am a girl who is also your friend... right?"_

_"Well... a girlfriend is the same thing as a boyfriend... accept... it's the opposite."_

_"So am I special to you?"_

_"Yes! I do consider you special to me!" Kevin grasped the naive girl's hands. "That's why... I want you to be... my girlfriend!"_

_"Of course! I would be your girlfriend!"_

_"You guys get the people out of the tent." Kevin said to his teammates._

_"Are you crazy?! You'll be by yourself?!" Torren yelled._

_"No... he won't." Penny stood by Kevin._

_"Kevin! Are you ok?!" Penny saw that his left shoulder was injured._

_"I'm... I'm fine." He said with a smile. "How about you?"_

_"I have a plan. Just follow my instructions. Ok?"_

_"We did it Kevin!" Penny hugged Kevin tightly who struggled to breathe._

_"Penny... you're... hugging me too... tight."_

* * *

"I... I understand..." Penny sadly began to walk away. That was until he grabbed her arm.

Kevin then thought back to the good times they had. Enjoying the day in Vale, his first kiss. Stopping a possibly huge incident together. He soon come to realize that he didn't care.

"I don't care... if you're a robot." Kevin put his hand on her face. "You think, and act, and feel just like me and everybody here on this planet. That's... what makes you human." He then place a hand on her chest. "Beyond those nuts and bolts of a robot, lies the heart and soul of a human. And I'll... I'll love you no matter what."

Penny wiped Kevin's tears before hugging him. "Kevin! I'll love you no matter what!"

Kevin struggled to breathe. "Penny... can't... breathe!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Penny then released her boyfriend. He began to gasp for air.

"So... what type of person is your father?" Kevin said as he stretched out his back.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"He really built you all by himself?" Kevin said.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"Ironwood? The guy that was showing off those robots?"

"He's also the General of the Atlesian Fleet."

"Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

"Apparently they didn't see you destroy multiple bullheads and sent a super faunus flying with one punch." Kevin said in a deadpanned expression.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet..." Penny looked up towards the sky. "But one day, it will be my job to save the world."

'_Save... the world?_' Kevin couldn't believe what his girlfriend was saying.

"That's right! But... I still have a lot left to learn. It's part of why I'm here for the Vytal Festival. But... then I met you... you taught me there there's more to the world then just being a robot! You taught me how to live like a human. And how to love like a human."

Kevin had a smile on his face as he went to embrace her. "So what's this about saving the world when we're in a time of peace! I doubt something crazy is going to happen!"

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny had a confused expression on her face.

"Well what would he know?"

"Check down here!"

Penny and Kevin were alerted by the voices from outside the alley. "Shit... they're here!" Kevin said. "Come on, I'll get us out of here."

"It's alright Kevin. I'll be fine."

"Please... I can help..." Penny gently released herself from Kevin's grasp. "It's my responsibility as your boyfriend to protect you!"

"And making sure that you're safe... is also my responsibility as your girlfriend." She went and kissed Kevin on the lips before knocking him out.

"Penn...y." Kevin was soon knocked unconscious. She placed him on the side of the dumpster so that he won't be noticed.

"There she is!" Two soldiers ran up to Penny.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted the officers with a bow.

"Why were you running? And what happened to that... lightning guy?"

"Lightning guy? I've been by myself all day! She then hiccuped loudly before smiling.

"He must've figure out what she was and ran off." The first soldier muttered.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The second soldier said. "Are you okay?"

Penny showed off her "injured" palms. "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!"

As Penny walked off with the soldiers, she sadly looked behind her at the dumpster, where an unconscious Kevin was behind of. '_Please be safe Kevin... and I'm sorry for what I did. Please know that... I love you... for loving me for who I am._'

* * *

In the outskirts of Vale was a cloaked being walking erratically through the streets.

"Hey buddy... are you okay?" A man said as he went up to the being. "You... dont look too well." Once he got a good look under the hood he saw a pure white mask with a red eye glowing from it.

"Oh Shit!" The man ran off. Terrified of what he saw.

* * *

_**I can understand Kevin's fear of Penny's origins being exposed. Mike would definitely be an asshole and rib on him for liking a robot. Nick and Torren wouldn't care much because unlike Mike, they don't have significant others. So in terms of their new clothes. Nick's is based off of Rock Howard from Garou: Mark of Wolves. Mike's is Kyo Kusanagi from KOF XIV. Kevin and Torren's Akito/Agito Wanjima and Issa Mihotoke/Buccha from Air Gear. Anyways be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Painting The Town Red**

Yang, Mike and Neptune soon entered the shady area of Vale as the sound of the engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulled into the street and stopped just short of the club.

"Oh wow! See, I told you it would be fixed up in no time!" Yang said as she was taking off the helmet.

"Haha... yeah..." Mike hopped of the back of the motorcycle. "You good Neptune?"

"I... nearly died..." Neptune was shivering in fear. During the ride to Junior's club, the side car detached and nearly caused him to crash into another car. He nervously got out of the side car to catch up with the others.

"It seemed like yesterday when we first met here huh?" Yang clung onto Mike's arm. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah..." Mike swallowed a bit of saliva. "Good times."

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" One henchman yelled. He and another Henchman proceeded to roll the doors shut and kept them closed with their bodies.

What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior yelled.

"W-w-w-well you see!"

The Henchmen didn't get a chance to finish as Yang explosively knocked the door over.

"Guess who's back!" Yang strutted into the club with a smile and pose as eight guns were pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this didn't faze her, she stopped and glared at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreated back under the table.

"I'm guessing she's the reason why they pointed guns at you before?" Neptune whispered towards Mike.

"Yep."

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior cutted his way through the crowd of goons. "If it ain't my favorite V.I.P, Red! Gotta say, that was some party, huh?"

"Shut... up." Mike said between his teeth.

"Party? What did he mean by that?" Yang raised an eyebrow towards Mike.

"Uhhh. He's talking about... you know? That day?"

"Well.. if it ain't Red? I see you bought your "old lady" this time?" Melanie said as she walked with Miltia.

"How's babyface doing?" Miltia said with a smile. "I was hoping to see him again after last time."

"Babyface? Lastime?"

"I... have no idea what you're talking about?" Mike was making gesture as to say "shut the hell up".

"Ladies? It's been a while." Neptune let off a smile, to which the twins scoffed at him.

"Ok... what's going on?" Yang asked.

"You didn't know? Red and his entourage were here partying their asses off about a month ago." Junior showed her an article. "It even made it in the Daily Vale."

Yang eyes widened at bit. She was even more shocked by Nick dancing with Miltia. She didn't look at her boyfriend not once. "So... this was where you went? And you even got Nicky involved?"

Mike grabbed Junior by his collar. "We're gonna have nice chat about keeping our mouths shut.. buddy."

"More like keeping secrets. Buddy." Yang proceeded to grab Mike by his collar alongside Junior.

"Woahwoahwoah! Wait-wait! Hey hold up!"

Neptune stared at the malachite twins and gave them his trademark smile. "So... we might be doing a sequel."

The twins scoffed at him again before they walked away, with their noses in the air. Neptune decided to followed the couple towards the back.

* * *

**_Ten minutes later_**

"I don't know!" Junior yelled. His face was black and blue as he recieve a painful backhand across the face.

"If it's one thing I hate more than a loose lipped bastard! Is a lying bastard!" Mike yelled. He was not pleased with the fact that Junior opened up his mouth. "I have more than enough reasons to wire your jaw shut!"

"Mikey!" Yang gave him a glare that caused him to back away. This time she wanted to interrogate Junior. " When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Since the night you two first came in here!" Junior yelled. He knew there were no winning Mike over. So he decided to speak to Yang instead."He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked

"Where did they... What kind of stupid question is that?! They never came back!" Junior then looked at the other two. "Who is this guy?"

"He's not the one you should worry about." Yang pointed at Mike, who was giving him an intense death glare. "He is. And if I don't find out what I want, you'll have to add me to that list also."

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!_" He shouted this at his men, who grumbled and walk away in response.

Seeing that they drained all the info out Junior. "Guess there's nothing left huh?" Yang turned and walked away. "Come on boys."

Before Mike walked away. He struck Junior in his jaw. Knocking him unconcious. "Snitch."

* * *

As they were walking to Yang's bike. "So when were you ever going to tell me what you all did at guys night out?"

"I... was?" Mike fidgeted around a bit. "I mean... I didn't do anything crazy... just drank... and danced."

"You sure about that?" Yang hovered her hand around Mike's "sensitive area". "Another thing I wanted to know is how exactly did you convinced that bitch Nikaido to give up Nicky's money?"

"I... I can't tell you... but I didn't do anything with her! I swear! " Mike saw Yang's eyes. Reasoning with her was going to be an extremely dangerous battle.

"Cause I'll make so that you never use it on any other female."

"Yang... please believe me... I wouldn't do that to you. Those days are over!" Mike began to sweat nervously.

"He's telling the truth!" Neptune spoke up this time. "He only dance with the girls. He never once went off with them! We were around each other the entire night! I swear!"

"Swear to me!" Yang's eyes were blood red. Ready to pounce should she sense an inch of a lie on him.

"I swear to you!" Neptune nervously backed away. Mike got in front of Neptune.

"Yang... I wouldn't go and ruin something as good as this. Believe me when I say that." He then grabbed her hands. "I know... since hearing a bit about my... history... you might have a reason to worry. But since being with you, I swore that I'll forever come home to you." Mike smiled at Yang, who eyes reverted back to lavender.

"God that was cheesy!" Yang hugged Mike. "Just stick to being handsome."

"Awww you know you love those cheesy lines." The two shared a good laugh.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." Yang kissed Mike before going to her motorcycle to rev it up. "Hey... Neptune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for backing me up there."

"Of course man. We're bros remember? "

"Yeah. We're bros." Two gave eachother a fist bump before going to the motorcycle.

* * *

"So... what's this plan you have to not get all three of us killed?" Blake asked Torren.

"I was doing a bit of research on the way here. And I decided that I'll pretend to be... a gorilla faunus!"

Blake and Sun had blank looks on their faces. They could not believe that Torren, the one who seems to be the only member of team KNTM with common sense, can come up with something so asinine.

"I... I think I going to have an aneurysm." Blake rubbed her temples together.

"Dude... really?" Sun couldn't believe it either.

"Come on guys! Think about it! They have no visible faunus features. We'll be fine."

"For your sake, I hope so." Blake gave Torren and Sun white fang masks before moving into the crowds.

(_**Beastars OST: SHISHI-GUMI**_)

"Good evening, soldiers of the White Fang!" Roman Torchwick yelled out. Alongside him was a girl of a very short stature with brown and pink hair.

"I recieved word... that Shogun has still not awoken from his coma. And that tonight, might be his last night.." He glanced at his partner, who smiled back at him.

"What... did he mean by that?" Sun whispered.

"I think... his condition has gotten worse." Blake whispered back.

"But know this. Even if he passes, his will shall live on in all of you... almost... all of you." Torchwick stared directly at Blake, Sun and Torren before frowning.

"Shit..." Torren muttered. "Guess that was a stupid plan huh?"

"Maybe he's just welcoming his new recruits." Sun smiled and wave at everyone.

"I swear, you two were the wrong people to go with." Blake shook her head at the two. "Just follow me." Blake took out Gambol Shroud, transforming it into its pistol form and shooting it at the box. Shutting off all the lights.

'Don't let them get away!" Torchwich yelled.

"The window!" Blake and Sun swiftly climbed put the window. Torren took out his weapon, Grambarge and transformed it into its rocket launcher form. He then launched a rocket on the ground to give him enough height to jump out the window.

The three student Hunters crashed through the window and started running as fast as they can. They were soon alerted by the mechanized sound of running power signals.

"What was that?!" Sun said.

A large, mechanical being crashed through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The robot proceeded to follow beside them on the street.

"Is... is that a robot?" Blake couldn't believe eyes.

While Blake and Sun were able to run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop without any difficulty. However, Torren could not keep up.

"Dammit... I can't... run very fast..." Torren struggled to take a breath. "I think... I've gained a bit too much weight."

"Torren! Don't stop running!" Blake yelled.

"Looks like I'm taking out the fat one first!" A voice said from within the robot.

Torren stopped running alongside the others.

"Torren... what are you-"

"Go! I'll only... slow you two down! Contact the others! I'll buy as much time as I can!" Torren interrupted Blake. He took aim with his rocket launcher. Launching consecutive rockets at the robot.

"We can't leave you by yourself!" Sun yelled.

"Dammit! Just go! I'll distract it enough for you to do so!" Torren yelled back. "I'll catch up!"

"Where do you think you're going?!" More rockets struck the robot. Allowing Blake and Sun to escape. "Dammit!"

"Over here!" Torren flipped the robot off. Running off to lure it towards his way.

"Ok! I think we're a good distance." Sun saw that Torchwick went after Torren instead of them.

Blake took out her phone and proceed to contact the others.

* * *

_**At the CCT**_

"Anything Nick? Ruby asked.

"Nothing. Where the hell could he had gone." Nick suddenly felt his scroll go off. "Kev?!"

"It's Blake. If everyone can hear me-"

"Torren is holding off this giant robot! You guys need to get here as soon as possible!" Sun yelled. Interrupting Blake from finishing her sentence.

"What?!" Mike was shocked to hear that as he, Yang and Neptune were listening in. "And you left him there?!"

"He told us to go on ahead while we try to contact you." Blake said.

"Say no more. We're on our way." Nick deactivated his scroll.

"And what about Kevin?!" Weiss said.

"I'll keep trying to contact him. In the meantime, let's meet up with the others."

As Yang, Mike and Neptune were nearing the site. The saw the Blake and Sun running in the highway.

"Blake! Sun!" Yang yelled.

"Torren's...back there..." Blake tried to catch her breath. "We... need to go back!"

"I... hope he's... alright!" Sun was also tired. They would no longer have to, as they saw Torren, who was high in the air.

"Heeeey you guys!" Torren launched another rocket to soften his landing. Tumbling to the floor. "Too close!"

"Talk about high flying." Mike held his hand out for Torren and helped him up. "You good?"

"Yeah... man... dumbest plan I thought of though." Torren began to let out a hearty laugh.

"It really was." Blake added.

"How... did you get out of that?!" Sun said in shock.

"I had a high impact rocket to launch me high in the sky." Torren said. "That bastard's gonna pay for calling me fat though."

"Wait... Somebody's in there?" Blake asked.

"Yeah... I kept hearing a voice while I was getting away from him. It's most likely that Torchwick guy." Torren and the others then saw the robot moving towards their direction.

"You damn brats!" A voice echoed out.

"Holy crap... is he really controlling that robot?!" Sun said.

"Finally... I've been itching for some action." Mike had a huge grin on his face. Unleashing a blood red aura from his body.

"Mike don't go charging head first into battle." Blake said to the excited God of War.

Neptune took out his weapon which was in the form of a gun. He let off a few shots at the robot. However it had no effect. "If only I can get on top of it."

"Here!" Yang placed her hands together and gave Neptune a lift. Launching him high into the air.

"Ok! Too high! Too high!" Seeing that he was basically above the machine, Neptune then transformed his gun into an energy blade. Stabbing it into the machine.

"Woah! Nice one!" Mike cheered.

"Uhhh... guys... a little help?!" Neptune was trying his best to stay on, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall.

"Yeah... nice one." Mike said in a deadpanned tone.

"Neptune, hang on!" Closing his eyes, Sun smashed his palms together, and formed a golden Aura around him. Creating two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, ready to land his strike. However, Roman finally turned enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

"Sun! Neptune!" Blake called out. However, a speeding purple aura blew past them.

(_**Magi Original Soundtrack: To The Kindom Of Magic: Dragon's Battle**_)

"Was that Kevin?!" Yang said in surprise.

"Wh... what the?" Sun realized that he was being carried alongside Neptune. "Nick!"

"That was close." Nick said. He had Witching Hour activated. "If I was a few seconds slower, you two would've been done for."

"Nice catch little bro!" Mike yelled.

"Made it just in a... Nick of time!" Yang joked.

"Really Yang?" Nick cringed a bit at the joke before dropping the two on the ground.

"Thanks man! Almost thought we were goners." Neptune gave Nick a fistbump.

"Headphones! So glad to see you make it! How was your stay at the hospital?"

"You can ask Shogun when I send you there. If you're not knocked unconscious!" Nick taunted.

"Cocky bastard!" Torchwick tried to strike the three with a right straight from the robot. However, Nick sent a right straight of his own, and completely destroyed one of it's hands.

"Woah..." Sun and Neptune's jaws dropped.

"What the?!" Torchwick was in absolute shock. Seeing the arm of an Atlesian Paladin, easily destroyed in one punch.

"Hey guys!" Ruby zoomed into the scene with her semblance. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much. Where's Kev?!" Mike asked.

"He went somewhere and haven't came back."

"Tch... where the hell could he had gone at a time like this?"

"A paladin?!" Weiss landed on the highway, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Torchwick.

"Well, if it isn't the ice queen?!" Roman smiled as his robot charged towards her.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as that!" Weiss plunged her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

"It's been a while Red!" Torchwick yelled. "I see you made a lot of new friends since our last meeting!"

"I have alot more than new friends! " Alright Team RWBY! Time put our new combination moves into use!" Ruby yelled out. "Freezer Burn!"

Ruby and Blake jumped back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds the paladin.

"Tch... these damn tricks!" Immediately, the Roman activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun managed to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!"

This time, Blake and Weiss go in. Each girl going for the feet. Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake. However, Nick easily stopped it from landing the fatal blow.

" wasn't a fluke!" Torchwick gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You good Blake?" Nick said with a smirk. Not straining from the weight thanks to Witching Hour.

"Yeah. Thanks Nick." Blake smiled back as Weiss summoned a glyph to move her out of the way. Nick easily pushed back the Paladin as it stumbled backwards.

"Tch... dammit." Roman growled before firing off the missiles. Weiss and Blake were able to easily avoid the explosions. Merely hitting where they once were.

Weiss was high in the air, as Roman fired a double energy blast at her. She used her weapon to absorb the damage, but was thrown back. She then casted a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into her.

"Thanks Weiss!" She easily sliced through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"I sometimes forget how good they really are." Nick had a smile on his face. Impressed by their teamwork.

"How come you guys don't have sick combo attacks like them?" Sun asked Nick.

"We're too into ourselves to come up with some." Nick replied. "But... maybe we should start doing that."

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman, with his remaining arm, extended a closed fist into her. Sending her through a column.

"Yang!" Blake yelled out.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby said. "And that's what makes her special."

"That's right..." Nick thought back to her and Mike's fight and how much stronger she was thanks to it. "Her semblance."

Yang slowly got back on her feet. Her hair burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists.

"Haha! This is my win!" Roman threw a punch with his remaining arm, but Yang was able catch it with one hand.

"What?! Just like headphones?!" Torchwick couldn't move the robot.

With her eyes red with rage, she smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his now armless robot, Roman tried to strike Yang with a kick. It would not happen as he witnessed the leg being completely detroyed by a rocket.

"What... the hell?!" Torchwick took a glance and saw that Torren was the reason for that.

"Anti-Bullhead Missle. Took a while to attach due to its weight." Torren had his semblance active. He had a huge grin while flipping Torchwick off. "Serves you right for call me fat. Bastard."

"Shit...shit... shit!" The paladin began to topple over. Roman saw something standing in the middle of the street. "Wh... what the hell... is that?"

"Nice job keeping him steady!" Mike was now in Dragon Installation. A blazing ball of blue flames, charging in his hands. "One thing I hate the most while I'm using this is having a moving target!"

"What the... hell is that?!" Torchwick was completely stuck at Mike's appearance.

"Oh wow! Dragon Installation!" Ruby couldnt help but gush at Mike's transformation.

"Gotta be the flashy one huh Mike?" Nick crossed his arms with a smile.

"Go get 'im babe!" Yang yelled.

Torchwick began pressing the eject button as he knew his life depended on it.

"Tyrant Rave!" Mike threw the flaming ball at Torchwick, who was finally able to eject from the paladin before being caught in the flames. He watched as his robot was completely eradicated before falling face first to the ground. Dazed, he looked up and saw that everybody surrounded him.

"So you're Roman Torchwick?" Torchwick which looked up and saw a menacing aura come from Mike, who was cracking his knuckles. "I wanna thank you for taking _such_ good care of my little brother."

"And... who might... that be?" Torchwick nervously asked.

"Oh don't be so forgetful... you know who he is?" Torchwich then looked at Nick, who was also cracking his knuckles.

"Head... phones..."

"Been a while Torchwick. Too bad you don't have Shogun to back you up this time, huh?" Nick had a huge grin on his face. Torchwick knew how much of a threat Nick was. However he was more terrified of the monstrous aura that was being emitted from Mike.

"As... much of a pleasure it was to have such a lovely reunion. I believe it's time for me to take my leave. Neo, if you would..."

Torchwick's partner, the petite pink-and-brown haired girl soon appeared in front of the group as she curtsied towards her enemies with a bow.

"As if!" Mike dashed forward, alongside Nick. "War Style: Devastation!"

"Ashura Style: Tetsui!"

Their attack was strong enough to create a powerful shockwave... only to break Torchwick and Neo's images as if it was made out of a mirror. "Hmmm... guess I don't know my own strength."

"What are you talking about? That was all me!" Nick said.

"I... don't think it was any of you." Weiss pointed at the now standing Torchwick and Neo. Who made their escape in a Bullhead. The petite woman smiled at Nick, who in retuned raised an eyebrow at her.

Torchwick stared at Mike, who in return, gave him a menacing glare. '_That one... he gives off the same sinister feeling as her. Now that's someone who I don't want to face on my own_.' Torchwick shuddered at the thought of seeing him again.

"Dammit!" Mike gritted his teeth in anger. "Nearly had the bastard."

"So I guess he found Shogun's replacement... huh?" Yang stated.

"Yeah, and she really made our plans... fall apart!" Everybody cringed at Weiss' pun. Mike had a look of disgust on his face. Torren was pretending to heave into a paper bag.

"Weiss... I can take Yang's puns. Hell, even Mike's attenpts. But don't ever... do that again." Nick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What- But, Yang does it all the time!" Weiss yelled. She was getting mad at the fact that she wasn't allowed to at least make a joke.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just... wasn't very good."

"It was horrible." Torren added.

"Stick to being the stick in the mud Princess. It's more up your alley." Mike said with a smile.

"Ugh! Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss yelled.

As they celebrated, they realized that they were out one person.

"By the way? Where's Kev at?" Sun asked. "Wasn't he supposed to had been here?"

"Yeah! He's certainly not living up to his title." Neptune added.

Nick tried again to contact his partner.

"_You reach K to E to Vin Silver! If this ain't a pretty lady calling, just hang up! Nah I'm kidding, just leave a voicemail!_"

"Tch... straight to voicemail again."

"I hope he's alright?" Ruby said.

"This isn't like him to not show up." Mike said.

"Where the hell could he be at?"

* * *

On the other side of Vale, Kevin was breathing heavily. His right arm was dripping with blood while he was protecting a child with his left. He felt his scroll vibrate, but couldn't answer it. '_Shit... out of all the times that I'm alone... why now?_'


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Ride The Lightning**

_**Downtown** Vale_

"Hey buddy... are you okay?" A man said as he went up to the being. "You... dont look too well." Once he got a good look under the hood he saw a pure white mask with a red eye glowing from it.

"Oh Shit!" The man ran off. Terrified of what he saw. It was there that the creature let off a deafening roar. People ran as the cloaked being began unleashing numerous tendrils at civilians running away from the scene.

* * *

Kevin woke up fifteen minutes after Penny left with the soldiers. "Dammit... my head. She didn't have to knock me out." He suddenly heard screaming. He took a look at his scroll which recieved numerous missed calls. He then saw that there was a voicemail from Nick.

"_Kev! Where the hell are you?! I checked the bathroom and you're not even there! Look, whatever it is that you need to do. Do it quick. Then head to main street. That bastard Torchwick is walking around in a robot._"

Kevin cut off the voicemail. As he stepped out of the alley, his eyes caught sight of a familiar being. "Oh... shit..."

The people proceeded to run away as the cloaked being unleashed what appeared to be hand shaped tendrils.

Kevin began to tremble in fear. '_No... not one of those things!_' He remembered back to nearly being eating by the one at Emerald Forest. "Shit... shit... shit." Kevin began charging electricity through his body. '_I... I gotta meet up with Nick and the others to take this thing out.'_

As he was ready to run off, he saw a little boy, who was unable to keep up with his mother, only to him to fall.

"Somebody help! My son!" The mother yelled out. Only for her plea to fall on deaf ears as the people around her were more concerned about their safety. The being noticed the child and launched a tendril towards him.

Kevin then remembered the day that he lost his family. As his father was mauled by Grimm. His mother, buying him time to run away only to meet the same fate. He knew that should he run. It'll be just like reliving his childhood again. '_No... not again_.' Kevin gritted his teeth, using his semblance, he was able to get to the child in time. Only to be stabbed in his shoulder by a tendril.

'_Don't yell... if you do... the kid will be even more terrified._' Kevin looked at his shoulder. A hole about the size of a golf ball, leaking blood. '_Shit... out of all the times that I'm alone... why now?_' He then looked at the child, who was trembling in fear.

'_No! Don't think that way!" He's looking for you to protect him._' So he did the one thing he knew that might work. He started making goofy faces. The child looked up at Kevin and began to smile. "Don't worry kid. I'll get you out of here."

He made a dash towards the corner. Luckily, the Void didn't chase him. He saw the woman who was screaming for her child. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No... problem." Kevin struggled to get up. He watched as his wound slowly healed. '_Sorry Nick... as much as I wanna run from it. I can't let these people get hurt._' Kevin took out his dagger. Due to his damaged arm, he can only wield one. As he proceeded to head to the battle, he felt something tug his leg. It was the little boy he saved.

"Thank you mister huntsman."

Kevin was surprised to hear this child give him thanks.

"Kick that Grimm's butt!"

He then had a smile on his face. "Don't worry kid. I promise to kick its butt."

(_**Dr. Stone OST Vol.2: Storm's Brewing**_)

Kevin soon returned to where the Void stood. Not moving a muscle. "Don't know how something like you got here. But I'll be sure to protect these people." Kevin proceeded to dash around the Void at astonishing speeds. Creating multiple afterimages. The tendrils began to form what looks like spider legs and proceeded to entrap him. However, he was able to slice the tendrils apart and move out the way.

"So there was more of them?!" Kevin dodged an incoming tendril spike by back flipping away. He soon saw that it wasn't aiming for him, but the people running away. "Shit!" He proceeded to move people out of the way as the multiple tendrils had spread out fo attack them.

"Gah!" Kevin was caught on his side by an incoming tendril as he pushed a girl out of the way. He held his side as he rolled around in pain. "Dammit... that hurts like hell!"

"Thank you!" The girl yelled.

"Don't thank me! Just get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Kevin then took out his scroll. It was completely destroyed due to taking that impact. "Guess I should've... responded to that call."

As the creature launched more tendrils, Kevin easily evaded then all. Seeing an opening, he dashed forward, ready to slice its head off. However, it's head transformed into the shape of a venus flytrap. "Shit!" He was able to flip over it's head before being devoured.

"Ok... wasn't expecting that." Kevin watch as the cloak was torn to shreds. Revealing a large lump of mass in its back. With some of it covering its face.

"Ahh... shit."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Nick tried to contact Kevin again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Maybe he took another trip to the bathroom?" Weiss smugly said.

"One thing about Kevin, he's no coward. We've seen it for ourselves what he's capable of." Mike said.

"I have something that might work." Nick sat down in a cross legged position. He then activated Witching Hour.

"Uhh... what are you doing?" Yang asked. Everyone looked at Nick while he closed his eyes.

"This isn't the time to meditate Nick!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Shut up... I'm trying to concentrate." Nick poured his aura into the vicinity. "If I concentrate hard enough... I can locate Kev. One of the downsides is that I can only tack down negative emotions."

"You can do that?!" Ruby asked in a surprised expression. "Just what can't you do?"

"Also, the more aura I expand... the faster Witching Hour's time limit go by. So I need to concentrate." Nick continued to spread his aura throughout the area. His eyes soon reverted back to gold as he found out where exactly the God of lightning was located. "Found him."

"Where is he?" Sun asked.

"He's... fighting a Void."

Mike and Torren's eyes widened.

"A what?" Blake raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Basically... what we fought at Emerald Forest." Nick stood up. "It's not your ordinary Grimm. And definitely something that shouldn't be fought alone."

"Dammit... We gotta..." Mike was extremely exhausted from activating Dragon Installation. "Shit... I'm still drained."

"Told you about being flashy." Nick said.

"You guys were in bad shape after that fight." Weiss said. "My guess was that Michael used his semblance to defeat that creature?"

"Yeah. Luckily, I had enough aura to do so. Otherwise, we wouldn't be talking now. But with Kev by himself... he will die."

Yang went and grabbed her motorcycle. "Get on! While we're there, you can regain your aura!" Mike ran and hopped on. "Get in the sidecar Nicky."

"I'm placing where Kevin is at." Everyone looked at their scrolls and saw the pinpointed location. "Meet us there." Nick hopped in the sidecar, as Yang rode off.

"You heard the man. Let's go save Kev!" Sun yelled.

* * *

"That kid... he saved us."

"That poor boy."

"Where the hell are the professionals at?!"

"If someone don't get here soon he'll die!"

Kevin was slashing away all of the tendrils that was coming at him. '_Luckily I can keep up with this speed._' It would not last as it soon averted its attention to the people running away. Combining them into a single weapon.

"Speed of lightning!" However, Kevin pushed them out of the way. All the while taking the attacks for them. The outcome left him riddled with bruises.

* * *

"Maybe this was a bad idea having you attend the festival." Ironwood said. "Wandering around town by yourself. Running away from the people trying to protect you. And with that boy. Even after I told you not to see him."

Penny did not say a word. She had kept her head down.

"I will be making sure that you are constantly supervised. You will not leave their sight." Ironwood suddenly felt his scroll go off. It was footage of Kevin battling against the Void. "That must be one of those things Ozpin told me about. And that boy..."

Penny closed her eyes in order to access the surveillance cameras in the area. She soon noticed what Ironwood was muttering about. "Mr. Ironwood. Please let me go."

"I'm sorry. But I cant let you."

"But why?! I can handle this!"

"You're not ready to handle something like this!" Ironwood yelled. "If something happens to you. Your father will not forgive me. You are my responsibility."

"How am I destined to save the world, if Im not allowed to even save the people here?!" Penny yelled. Ironwood saw the look of determination that was on Penny's face. He then let out a sigh.

"Is that boy... important to you?" Ironwood asked.

"He is! But that's not the reason why I want to be there! Those people are!"

Ironwood knew that it would take a while for profession hunters to reach the area. He moved out the way, and let Penny go towards the battle.

"Thank you Mr. Ironwood." Penny bowed towards the General before dashing off.

* * *

'_Dammit... I'm low in aura_.' Due to focusing healing in his arm, his aura was cut in half Alongside taking hits for the civilians and overusing his semblance, he couldn't produce enough aura to protect himself.

The Void combined all the tendrils on it's back to create a hammer, striking Kevin with the force of a truck and sending him crashing into a wall.

'_Dammit... just when... things were going so well._' He then chuckled to himself. '_Joining a huntsman academy. Having good friends. And even a girlfriend. In a way... I was able to move past everything that happened to me_.'

The Void combined all of its tendrils into a spike mace. Ready to make the finishing blow.

_"I'm sorry for leaving you guys... and I'm sorry Penny. I was hoping to spend more time with you_.' The Void soon launched the final attack at Kevin. '_Dad... I hope that when I see you again... I can tell you about these past three months. And how I met the greatest friends... a guy like me can have._'

Suddenly it was as if time has completely stopped. '_So... this is what death looks like_.' Kevin looked all around him. The people who were screaming for him to run were not moving. '_At least... the people are safe._'

The deadly weapon that tried to crush him were soon sliced apart.

"Wh... what the?" Time suddenly returned to normal as Kevin looked up. He saw what looked like a shadow coming from the sky. "I... think it's the blood loss talking... but is... that you.. Penny?"

Penny turned her head towards the God of lightning. Giving him her biggest smile. "I'm sorry that I knocked you unconscious."

"I dont care about that... but you need to get... out of here..." Kevin struggled to get up. "I don't... want you to get hurt."

"I'm not here to protect you." Penny helped him up before pointing to the people. "I'm here to help you protect these people. That you were risking your life for."

"Wha... but... what about Ironwood?"

"He gave me permission to assist you." Penny said. "It's my duty to one day save the world... remember?"

"Yeah... I do." Kevin soon got up. "Be careful. It's known as a void. And it-."

"Has a Grimm in its body." Penny finished the rest of Kevin's sentence.

"How did-"

"I'm a robot. Remember?" Penny said with a smile.

(_**Dr. Stone OST Vol. 2: The Light Created Fire**_)

"Your more than that. You're my girlfirend." Kevin smiled back at her. "I have a plan. But I need a bit of aura. Stall him for a few minutes, then try to create an opening. Think you can do that?"

"Absolutely!" Penny said with a smile.

"Thanks babe." Kevin ran as fast as he can away from the battle.

The Void soon launched a dozen tendrils towards Kevin, however, Penny stopped them from reaching him.

"I won't let you hurt my boyfriend. Nor the people of this city." Penny soon launched her swords at the tendrils. Slashing them away faster than it could regenerate. She was well aware of one them coming up from underground. She was able to avoid the incoming attack by backing away.

Kevin made sure he was at far distance. Taking deep breaths as his aura slowly began to come back.

"Kev!" Kevin soon turned his head and Saw Nick, Mike and Yang who were shocked by his appearance. "What the hell happened?!"

"Long story. And sorry for not returning your calls." Kevin showed them his broken scroll.

"Where's that thing you were fighting?" Yang asked.

"Penny's buying me time. I'm trying to recharge enough aura to at least land a certain kill attack. I'll definitely take this thing out."

"Wait. Penny's here?" Mike soon saw Penny fighting against the Void. Gracefully avoiding the tendrils while launching her own attacks.

"Will she be able to keep that up?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. That's why I need aura." He then began to charge huge amounts of electricity into his body. '_Dammit... I dont have enough!_'

"Mike Im taking your aura."

"Wait what?!"

Gold markings appeared on Nick's face as Mike suddenly felt weaker. Nick knew he could easily help Kevin kill that Void. However. "Golden Time! Aura emission!" He gave Kevin the rest of his and Mike's aura. "Don't let it go to waste dammit."

Kevin was surprised by the huge burst of aura flowing through him. His wounds were also healing at an extremely fast rate. He continued to charge large amounts of electricity into his body. "Thanks Nick!" Kevin crouched into a sprinter stance.

"Look at all of that lightning!" Sun pointed at what looks like a gathering of lightning.

"That must be Kevin! Hurry!" Weiss yelled.

"You better have a one hit kill technique Kev." Mike said with a smirk. "That's my aura you're about to waste."

"Trust me. With all this aura coursing through me. I most definitely do!" Kevin soon dashed off. Creating a shockwave that caused Nick and them to get pushed back.

"Holy crap! That speed was incredible!" Yang couldn't believe it.

"You guys!" Ruby and the others soon saw Yang, Mike and Nick. "What was that just now?!"

"That was the God of lightning himself." Yang said with a smile.

"Wait really?!" Blake said in a surprised tone. "I knew he was fast but..."

While they were talking, Nick soon had an even brighter idea of how to make him become even faster. Thinking back to when Weiss was using her glyphs to obtain a speed boost during the fight with Torchwich. "Weiss, I need you to place a glyph over there." Nick pointed at a specific area. "Think you can do it?"

"I don't know... can I?" Weiss said confidently.

"Can you or can you not?!" Nick yelled. Not having the time for jokes.

"All right! No need to get snappy!" Wiess placed a glyph in front of Kevin. His speed was increased by a large magnitude. Causing the lights in the area to shut down completely.

"He's gone." Blake couldn't believe it.

"No... he's just moving... really fast."

Penny was finally able to reach the Void's body. With her six swords, she sliced it in half. Not only making it focus on regenerating, but giving Kevin the opening he needed. "Kevin! Now!"

Thanks to the opening that Penny gave him he cleaved through the Void. "Ride The Lightning!" Not even a millisecond later did the large amount of lightning that traveled behind him struck it. Causing its body to completely disintegrate.

The surrounding people alongside Nick and the others were shocked by the surprising light show.

"He did it!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah... he did huh?" Nick had a smile on his face. "He's not stopping."

"Wait what?"

"He's going to crash at lightning speed... meaning he's really gonna die."

"Shit! Kev!"

'_Shit... shit.. shit!_' Kevin couldn't stop himself from running. He nearly crashed into a building until a group of people cushioned the impact for him.

"Don't worry kid, we got you." One guy said.

"That was incredible!"

"That boy save our lives." One man said.

"He's a hero!"

The crowd cheered for Kevin. The little boy he save earlier went up to him."Thank you Mr. Huntsman."

"Thank you. For protecting us." The boy's mother bowed towards him.

Kevin gave the kid a thumbs up. "Of course... it's... my." He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Due to passing out from the massive fatigue.

"Lay him down gently." The people made sure to place Kevin on the floor.

"Kevin!" Penny ran up to him. "Kevin! Are you ok?!" She held his head up to check his breathing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him.

"Penny..." Kevin had a weak smile on his face. "Looks like... we did it."

"Yeah... we did!" Penny hugged Kevin, who weakly embraced her.

Everybody ran up to where Kevin nearly crashed at.

"Penny?!" Ruby couldn't believe it. "We haven't seen you since the docks!"

"Hello Ruby. It certainly has been a while." Penny said with a smile. "Have you met my boyfriend Kevin?"

Everybody besides team KNTM and Yang was shocked.

"What?!"

"Kevin?! And... you?!" Even Weiss couldnt beleive it.

"Jealous?" Kevin weakly stood up.

"Not in the slightest. Just surprised."

"My man!" Sun gave Kevin a high five.

"That was some speed though." Nick said. "Imagine if you could run that fast all the time?"

"No kidding..." Kevin stood up. "I think... that was the fastest I ever ran."

"I think you ran faster than the speed of light...ning!" Yang joked. Everybody besides Mike groaned at the pun.

"That's impossible. No human can run that fast. They'll destroy their body the moment they reach that point of speed." Weiss said.

"Well as fast as he ran... of course there might be... side effects in doing so." Blake added.

"Either way! You two did great!" Mike place an arm over Kevin and Penny. "You were like the ultimate... battle couple out there!"

"That's nice. Now get your arm off of her." Kevin said.

As everybody was talking, Nick suddenly muttered out a name. "In...dra..."

"Huh? What was that?" Ruby somewhat heard Nick.

"Oh... it's nothing." Nick said back. '_Why did I just say that?_'

"Anyways! This calls for a celebration!" Sun yelled. "And I happen to know a good spot."

"That's great!" Kevin soon coughed up a bit of blood.

"Kev!" Everybody yelled out.

"I'm fine." Kevin said before wiping his mouth. "Must've been from the strain from having all that electricity coursing through me."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Penny asked.

"I'll be good." He said with a smile.

"If you give me a few minutes, I'll be able to heal you." Nick said. "Since you know? I gave you all my aura."

"And mines!" Mike huffed.

"Thanks guys." Kevin had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mike began to pout while Yang kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

(**_Back On- Chain_**)

_**25 minutes later**_

After Nick healed Kevin with his semblance, Sun and Neptune took teams RWBY and KNTM to a ramen shop known as the Golden Wok. Where everybody except Blake had ramen while she had fried fish.

"Ehhh... it's ok." Torren pushed the bowl away.

"Yeah... it's alright." As did Nick, Mike and Kev.

"How can you not like this?!" Sun said in shock. "This is good stuff!"

"Last time we take you guys out to eat." Neptune said.

"Maybe it's because I'm spoiled by having Torren's cooking. But I feel that it's... not as good as I thought it would be." Weiss did the same thing.

"I think it's pretty tasty." Penny slurped the noodles as she had a smile on her face.

"Well you haven't tried my cooking." Torren said. "Which you definitely should!"

"Is it better than the restaurants that Kevin take me to?"

"Even better!" Ruby said.

"Speaking of that. Maybe you should cut down on it." Blake said to Torren. "We don't need you running out of breath like before."

"She's right. You are getting kind of plump." Mike joked.

"Hey! This is healthy fat!" Torren yelled. Causing everybody to laugh.

"Penny?" Penny was alerted by the voice.

"Mr. Ironwood."

General Ironwood soon noticed Nick and Mike sitting in the shop. "The Bell brothers?"

"Jimmy?" Mike said in shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"Hello there General Ironwood." Weiss greeted. "It's been a while."

"Ms. Schnee. I see that you're fairing well. I've recently spoke to your father not too long ago."

"Is... that so?"

Torren, Sun, Neptune and Yang chuckled at hearing his last name.

"Is that really his last name?" Yang asked Mike. Trying to contain her laughter.

"You should hear his first name." Nick said. As he laughed alongside them.

"I don't get it." Ruby didnt catch on to the joke.

"Show the General some respect." Weiss could only sigh at the immaturity of her friends.

Ironwood decided to ignore the cackling.

"To answer your question Michael... I'm here for her." He then pointed at Penny.

"Penny?" Nick said. "Wait. So Penny's from Atlas? But why is she with you? Is she royalty?"

"No.. she isn't. However... she's very important." Ironwood said. Not wanting to stay on the subject any longer. "Come along Penny."

"Yes sir." Penny sadly got up from her seat. Suddenly, Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Kevin..."

"Now hold on a second. I think you're being a bit unfair about how she feel." Kevin stared intently at Irowood.

"I don't think you understand at all Mr. Silver. There's a reason that I cannot have her around you all."

"Penny can take care of herself!" Kevin said. "You didn't see what she can do! She destroyed a fleet of bullheads! She even helped defeat a Manticore! And then this!"

"Wait! Bullheads?!" Mike stood up excitedly.

"Manticores?!" Even Yang was excited.

"If you really felt that she couldn't look after herself? Then why let her help Kev fight that Void?" Nick soon backed up Kevin.

"Yeah! Come on Jimmy! Don't go acting like one!" Mike said. "I think we all can see that Penny got what it takes!"

Ironwood saw Penny going to Kevin's side. Sadly staring at him. He then took a deep breath. "I wish to speak to Mr. Silver alone."

"Uhhh... sure." Kevin stood up and walked with the General further away from the shop. "So... what's up?"

"Let me ask you this?" Ironwood glared at Kevin. "How much do you know?"

"About what... sir?" Kevin raised an eyebrow towards the question.

"About her origin?"

"Oh. I know all about the fact that she's a robot."

"And you know that... there are things that she-"

"I know sir..." Kevin stopped Ironwood from finishing that sentence. "But love comes in forms that... don't have to... lead to that."

"And yet... you're still care for her?"

"Come on man! You think I'd really do something with her?!" Kevin's face was extremely red due to this subject being bought up. "Like I said, love don't have to involve... that."

Ironwood then began to glare at Kevin. "Exactly... how much do you care about her?"

"Enough to give up my life for her." Kevin glared right back at Ironwood. Not backing down.

'_This kid... there wasn't a hint of hesitation when he said that. She's been acting like a normal girl since being around him. Maybe having her integrate with other kids will help her grow._' Ironwood placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Promise me you'll keep her safe. No matter what."

"You mean it?!" Kevin and Ironwood were alerted by Penny's presence.

"I'll also be letting your father know about this so that he does not worry about you."

"Thank you Mr. Ironwood!" Penny bowed towards the General before hugging Kevin.

"Make sure you bring her back safe." Ironwood said.

"I promise." Kevin bowed towards Ironwood as he left.

"Hey Jimmy!" Nick ran up to Ironwood and whispered something. To which he shook Nick's hand before really leaving.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing important." Nick said with a small smile. He then took a glance at his scroll as his face suddenly became pale. "Shit..."

"What is it Nick?' Ruby asked.

"We're... gonna be in trouble when we head back." Nick saw that they were on the news.

"Oh.. boy." Mike knew exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

"Going on an unofficial mission, involving foreign students and endangering your lives! Not only that, Mr. Silver is in the nurse's office to make sure he doesnt have any internal injuries. For which he will be serving his time once he leaves!" Glynda was not pleased with teams RWBY and KNTM, alongside Sun and Neptune . Hearing about them sneaking off on a "unofficial" mission and endangering their lives was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"How come we have to be here?" Sun pointed to himself and Neptune. "We're visitors."

"Even though you two are visitors from another school. It is still our responsibility to make sure that you two follow our rules."

"I cant believe it! Me! Detention!" Weiss was in disbelief. "My perfect record! Ruined!"

"Looks like you're really one of us now, princess." Mike began laughing at her.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Yang leaned back on her chair.

"Be glad that Port isn't here to spin a tale." Nick said.

"Does that... make me a delinquent?" Ruby sadly said. "Do I have to dye my hair? And hang with the wrong crowd?!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake was reading a book to pass the time. "It's just something that they have to do in order to set an example."

"And you!" Nick was telepathically thrown to a wall. Everybody was shocked by what just happened. "What did you tell James?!" She soon brought Nick back to her.

"Nothing! I swear!" Nick struggled to break free.

"Oh really? Then why did I suddenly get an invitation to the upcoming dance?!" Glynda was not pleased to hear that. She soon realized that Nick said something the moment Ironwood walked up to her and told him what he said.

"You two would make a good couple. Besides, you might wanna hurry before it's times up." Nick said with a smirk.

"I swear." Glynda then launched Nick out the window. "You really are a problem child."

"So this is detention?" Penny then had a smile on her face. "I like it!"

"Keep getting in trouble, and you can be here as much as you want." Mike had a huge grin on his face.

"Please dont turn her into a delinquent." Glynda said. "It's bad enough dealing with you four on a daily basis."

* * *

_**The next day**_

As everybody where walking through the hallway. They took notice of Penny, who happened to be wearing the Beacon academy uniform.

"Penny!" Kevin ran up to her. "You look beautiful in that uniform!"

"Why thank you Kevin!" Penny hugged her boyfriend.

"Why is she wearing the uniform if she's not a part of our school?" Yang asked.

"Most likely Kevin put her up to it." Blake added.

"Hey guys." Jaune waved at The two teams. "Wait... who's that?" The rest of team JNPR walking up to them.

"Oh. That's right. Team JNPR, this is Penny, my girlfriend." Kevin introduce Penny to his sister team.

"Sal-u-ta-tions team JNPR." Penny greeted the team with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you Penny." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Look at that Jaune! The last person I expect to have a girlfriend. Has one! Crazy right?!" Mike began to laugh at Jaune. Only for him to stop as Yang glared at him.

"One day Jaune." Yang ruffled his head.

"Hey guys?" Torren showed everyone his scroll. It was 8:57am. "We're gonna be late."

"Shit! Really?!" Nick and the others began to dash to their early classroom.

"Is this part of what happens in the academy?" Penny said while running.

"Not really!" Kevin held her hand as they ran to the classroom. "But... it's fun when there's more people."

As Nick was running, he thought back to the name he muttered. '_Why did I say that name? Indra... just where did that come from?_'

* * *

A train was heading to Vale. Two people were sitting across from each other talking.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look awful." A voice said.

"Do I?" Another voice replied.

"You... look ready to kill someone."

Akakabuto's expression was one that had zero emotion. The people on the train felt cold being around him. He had heard something that he thought would never happen.

_**The previous day**_

"What do you want Torchwick?" Akakabuto was not in the mood to be bother by the theif.

"I... have bad news." Torchwick said. "Shogun... was killed last night."

"You'd do best to show me proof before I head to Vale and show you the definition of "killed".

Torchwick switched the video to a camera recording of the hospital. The bear faunus' eye widened in shock at what he saw. It was Nick walking into Shogun's room, with a knife in hand, and stabbing him in the heart. The footage returned back to Torchwick.

"I'm... terribly sorry."

Cinder was smirking in the background as she listened in on Torchwick.

"No... don't be." Akakabuto crushed the scroll in his hand. He stood up. "Looks like I'll be heading to Vale... sooner than expected."

"You know... should he find out we were the ones who actually did it? We'll be in trouble." Torchwick knew that this was a huge gamble. "Nick" soon came out of the shadows. His appearance shattered like glass. Reavealing Torchwich's partner, Neo who strutted to a wooden box and sat on top of it.

"I had hoped to recruit him without using such methods." Cinder proceed to leave the warehouse. "However. He's becoming a nuisance. A very dangerous one at that."

"So you're hoping they kill each other?" Mercury said.

"I don't know. His brother is just as dangerous as he is." Torchwick shuddered at the thought of Mike.

"Nervous Roman?" Cinder said.

"Not even... the slightest."

"Good. Because once we're done here. Then we began the second phase." Cinder's golden eyes glowed as she walked into the darkness.

_**Present**_

"You've... probably gone through alot. Haven't you?" The guy said

"You... can say that."

"Well now that you're going to Vale. You can forget about all those ties."

Akakabuto stared out the window. "Ties are not forgotten. They're severed."

* * *

**Urban Brawler**

Nick and Penny were face to face in a stare down.

"So... I heard that you can kick my ass in Urban Brawler?" Nick had a scowl on his face.

"That's what Kevin says." She had a cheerful smile on her face.

"Well... we'll see about that."

Everybody were sitting around in team KNTM as they waited for what might be history in the making.

"With the red controller! She strong! She's beautiful! And she kicks major ass! My girlfriend! Penny!"

"Good luck Penny! Penny, we love you! Kick his ass!" Kevin was cheering his girlfriend on.

"Thank you Kevin!"

"And on the left we have Nick." He said in a nonchalant tone.

"Hey!"

"Good luck Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"You got this Guren!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Who wants nachos!" Torren yelled out.

"Over here!" Nora yelled out.

"The rules are simple. Whoever gets three wins! Gets to have bragging rights!" Kevin said.

The two picked their characters before it was time to start the match.

"Good luck Nick." Penny said with a smile.

"_Good luck Nick_." He said in a mocking tone. "I don't need luck. I have skill. Plenty of it!"

"Two hundred lien Penny gets her ass kick! " Mike said.

"I'd like to get in on this bet!" Sun yelled.

"Same here! I bet Nick would win!" Neptune said

"Well I bet Penny wins!" Nora yelled.

"Why do you keep betting with him?" Jaune said. "We all know that Nick is gonna win."

Surprisingly, the first match went to Penny. Which shocked everybody.

"Wh... that was a fluke!" Nick yelled.

"Wow. This Urban Brawler is faster than the last one!" Penny said.

"Oh... shit..." Mike soon realized what was about to happen. "Hey... uh... Nora? How about we switch out bets?"

"Nope!"

The second match, Nick surprisingly couldn't keep up with Penny's high level gameplay. And easily lost the second match.

"What the hell?!" Nick yelled.

"Wow... I cant believe he lost twice." Ruby was surprised to see what was happening.

Kevin couldn't help but snicker. _'I told you I had a secret weapon!_.'

"Oh... this ain't gonna be good." Yang said in a deadpanned tone.

"Hooray for me!" Penny cheered.

"Alright... alright! You wanna play! Huh?!" Nick went back to the character select to change his character. "I was holding back the entire time!"

Penny stuck with the same character she had for the last two matches.

"Why do I get the feeling that something's gonna happen?" Torren nervously replied.

"You mean Nick losing for the third time?" Weiss said.

The last match went just like how the first and second one went. Flawless victory. Nick's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Nooooo!" Sun yelled. "I just lost 200 lien!"

"You did it!" Kevin hugged Penny. "You really kick his ass!"

"I did huh?!" Penny tightening her hug. Causing Kevin to foam out the mouth.

"I... lost?" Nick fell to his knees. The one game, he would always win at. Was no more.

"It's alright Nick. You'll get her next time." Ruby patted Nick on the back.

"I'm gonna leave." Blake left the room. Having a premonition of what's to come.

"I'll come with you." Ren also did the same thing.

"Pay up!" Nora had her hand out, to which Mike, Sun and Neptune gave her a combined total of 600 lien. She then happily skipped out the door.

"God dammit." Mike muttered.

"That was my weekly allowance." Neptune hung his head in shame.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kevin was laughing at Nick's face. "What happened Nick?! I thought you were going to win?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"

Jaune nervously left the room. Leaving Mike, Pyrrha, Torren, Penny and the remaining members of Team RWBY.

Veins began to bulge from Nick as Kevin kept on gloating about the victory.

(_**Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST Vol. 1: Get Funky**_)

"You know what? Screw this game!" Nick took the disc out and flung it out the window. "Come here!" Nick began to chase after Kevin, who ran out the room.

"Nick!" Ruby ran out the door.

"Guren!" Pyrrha also ran out to stop the Ashura.

"Shit! We gotta stop them!" Mike and Yang ran out the door to stop what might be a murder.

"Is this also part of the game?" Penny asked.

"Nope." Torren said as he began to munch on the nachos. "That's just Nick being Nick."

"Honestly, Nick is truly a sore loser." Weiss sighed as she sat down and took some nachos. "He should really learn to humble himself."

"Wanna have someone "fight" your battles huh?!" Nick yelled out as he continued to chase Kevin throughout the academy.

"Come on Nick! Just accept the loss!" Kevin yelled. "Besides, shouldn't you be mad at Penny?!"

"You bastard! Involving your girlfriend into your problems?! You better really hope I don't catch you!"

"Somebody! Help me!"

"Guren! Do you want Ms. Luna to find out that you're misbehaving?!"

"I don't care!"

"Come on Nick! Stop this nonsense!" Mike yelled.

Nick and Kevin were running across the entire academy. Which lasted the entire day until he calmed down.

* * *

_**Preview**_

"To me... you were like the sky that would forever expand. I was only a cloud that could never catch up to you. It's the sky that allows the cloud to move about freely. But someday, I will even reach up the sky itself."

* * *

_**Finally done with this chapter. I know I havent been able to keep with my four to five day schedule. You know with life, and writer's block. Anyways, this is basically the halfway point of Volume 2. Plus I have alot in store. Such as the "fateful battle" and the dance. Oh man is somebody going to not like what's to come. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next one.**_


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: The Bell Brothers**

(**_Fire Force OST: Fighting Festival_**)

The students that were attending combat training was excited to watch Mike and Pyrrha, as they clashed fists and swords in the arena. Pyrrha tried to strike Mike with her sword form of Milò, but had no effect as each attempt was easily deflected.

"Come on Mike!" Kevin yelled.

"Look at them go. To think that she's able to keep up with him." Jaune couldn't help but be impressed.

"I know right?!" Nora said excitedly. "As expected of our four time Champion."

"Remember what Mike said. You may be a champion somewhere else. But that title won't always hold its weight elsewhere." Ren said.

"Hey Nicky? Have they ever fought back at Sanctum?" Yang asked.

"They did actually. A few times. And each time, he came out on top." Nick continued to stare intently at the battle.

"I don't think there's anybody here that can beat him." Weiss said. "To easily defeat four albeit, mediocre huntsmen without breaking a sweat is not an easy task."

"Care to say that to my face ice queen?!" Cardin yelled.

"Certainly. Once Michael comes back up here of course." Cardin kept his mouth shut after that threat.

Pyrrha combined her sword and shield into a rifle, and began shooting at Mike, who easily evaded the shots by flipping to the side. He then rushed in to land a right straight but was blocked by her shield, Akoúo̱. The force of the of strike pushed her back.

"I must say Chrome, your fighting skills have gotten better since our last fight." Pyrrha was breathing heavily. She took a glance at their aura gauges. Her's was at 47 percent. While Mike's was at 73.

"Same to you Pyr. I take it that training Jaune has also sharpened your skills somewhat?" He began stretching his legs.

"Honestly, if I couldn't say any better, I'd say that you're still holding back." Pyrrha had a small smile of her face. "Guren had a hard time fighting me, but you haven't even broken a sweat."

"I didnt earn the title "God of War" by just fighting chumps you know? " Mike placed fire dust into his greaves. "War Style: Blazing Flash." He then launched a flurry of flaming kicks.

"His fighting style is just so cool!" Ruby gushed. Only for Nick to suck his teeth.

"Nick had a hard time with her. But Mike is basically treating this like child's play." Kevin said.

"We get it Kev." Nick huffed in annoyance.

Pyrrha struggled to keep her shield up. Each kick felt like a sledgehammer slamming against her. She then used her semblance to keep his leg in a kicking posture.

"Woah now! Using your semblance, are we?" Mike grinned.

"If I kept taking your strikes head on, my aura would be in the red by now." Pyrrha went to stab Mike, only for him to sway backwards.

"But how?! His leg is in the air!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"I think you should've kept both of my legs in place." Using his free leg, he performed a somersault kick. Which struck Pyrrha square in the jaw and caused her to stumble backwards. He then swept her off her feet before dashing forward. He stopped closed of delivering a devastating mid center strike to her face.

"That's enough!" Glynda yelled. "The winner is Michael Bell!"

The audience, mainly the female students, cheered loudly.

"God... I wish they shut up." Nick huffed in annoyance.

"If I ever had to fight Mike? I'm faking that I'm sick." Kevin said.

"Agreed." Jaune said.

"Hey! You can't take other people's ideas!" Ruby yelled.

"You kidding?! He might be quite the enjoyable fight!" Sun said excitedly. "I guess you could say, I'm fired up!"

"Oh! I see what you did there!" Yang yelled.

"His combat skills is above a seasoned huntsman. He's definitely the strongest." Penny said with a smile.

"Hey! I thought I was the strongest?" Kevin began to pout.

"Only in terms of strength." Penny said with a smile. She didn't understand what Kevin meant, causing him to hang his head in shame. Everybody could see that Nick had a small frown painted acrossed his face.

"Hey Nick... is everything ok?" Ruby asked.

He took a deep breath before relaxing his face. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Sun said.

"I'm ok guys. Really."

"Your face says otherwise." Weiss added.

"Awww! What's wrong Nicky?" Yang went and pinched his cheek.

Ruby suddenly knew exactly why he was like that. "Yang. I think we should drop the subject." Yang went back to her seat after hearing that.

"Thanks Ruby."

"Anytime Nick." Ruby had a huge smile on her face.

"That was a good match." Mike held his hand out to which Pyrrha accepted. He then lifted her up.

"To think that even four years later, I still can't hold a candle towards you."

"There's not that many people here who can fight me like you can." Mike said with a smile. "Until then, you and Nick need to keep improving. Speaking of Nick?" The God of War whispered something into Pyrrha's ear, turning her a bright scarlet.

"Wha... wait... what?" Pyrrha stuttered. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"You'd better hurry. There's only a month left before someone else comes along." Mike said with a grin. Glynda then walked up to the two.

"You two put up quite a spectacular match. I would like for you two to head to the headmaster's office after classes."

"You got it Ms. Goodwitch." Mike then went to the lockers room.

"Certainly Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha also went with Mike.

"I wonder what Mike said that got Pyrrha all flushed?" Jaune wondered.

"I might have an idea or two?" Kevin smirked towards Nick's direction.

"There's enough time for one more match!" Glynda yelled. "Anybody would like to-"

Nick's hand shot up in the air before Glynda could finish.

"Nicholas? Well it certainly has been a while since your last fight." Glynda had a small smile on her face. "Come down with your huntsman attire."

A few minutes later Nick was in his attire. Numerous students were cheering when he appeared. He was bouncing on his heels to keep himself focused.

"Hey guys."

Mike and Pyrrha were back in their uniforms

"You two were great!" Yang went and hugged Mike.

"So Nick's finally fighting huh?" Mike looked down towards the arena to see his brother concentrating.

"Voluntarily of course." Weiss added.

"I wonder who's going to be his opponent?" Jaune looked around and saw plenty of the students with nervous expressions on their faces.

"I don't know... But I've been hearing that nobody wants to fight either of you." Torren said.

"Would anybody like to participate?" To Glynda's surprise, nobody answered. "Ms. Belladonna?"

Blake slammed her book shut and stared wide-eyed at Glynda. "Huh?"

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

"I'll do it."

Everybody looked at Mercury. Who stood up with his hand in the air.

"Isn't that Cinder's teammate? What was his name? Marcus?" Kevin whispered towards Mike.

"Mercury is it? Are you certain you want to combat against Mr. Bell?" Glynda was more worried for Mercury than Nick. Especially when he's riled up.

"I'm positive. Besides, we kinda owe each other a rematch." Mercury smirked as he tried to size Nick up. Onky to recieve a glare back at him.

"Yeah. Last time I nearly pounded your face into the pavement." Nick soon had a smirk. "This time, I'll really make sure to do so."

(_**The Rising Of The Shield Hero OST: Dusk: GAMESTART)**_

"Something's... off with Guren." Pyrrha could tell that Nick was not himself.

"I think he's trying to impress his big brother." Cinder had a small smile on her face. "It's honestly adorable."

Mike glared at Cinder. "He has no reason to impress me. You should worry about whether your boyfriend's gonna be able to walk again after this match."

"Sheesh, you two are like cats and dogs." Yang soon stepped in and had her arms around Mike's shoulders. "Sorry about him. He's not always like that."

"It's fine." Cinder smiled at the two.

"Good luck Nick!" Ruby yelled out.

Nick and Mercury then got into their fighting stances. "Are both fighters ready?" They both nodded at Glynda. "And FIGHT!"

Nicholas Bell(_**The Ashura**_) _**VS**_ Mercury Black(_**The Kickboxing Assasin**_)

Nick charged forward and tried to strike Mercury. However, it was blocked due to Mercury lifting his leg up.

'_That feeling again_.' Nick backed away. '_I'm definitely certain... that's not bone I struck... that's-_'

"I guess you already figured it out huh?" Mercury got back into his fighting stance. "Well let's see if it's enough to handle you!" He charged forward and began launching a flurry of kicks towards Nick.

"Ashura Style: Ryūjin" Like flowing water, Nick began deflecting each kick.

"Wow... your friend's doing pretty good to be able to keep up with Nick." Ruby said to Emerald.

"I know right?" Emerald gave Ruby a fake smile. Once she turned her head, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So... why did you want Mercury to battle the runt?" She whispered to Cinder.

"I'm still curious as to what his semblance actually does." Cinder kept her eyes on Nick, who threw a side kick as it was avoided.

"Doesn't it just gives him a power boost?"

"That's only as much I know. But... I feel that there's more to it."

"Come Nick! Kick this guy's ass!" Kevin yelled.

Mercury continued to launch his kicks until Nick found the right time to redirect the strike. "Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi" Nick redirected Mercury's kick. Causing him to spin out of control. However, using the momentum, he was able to land a blow on the Ashura's face.

"You thought you had me off balance. Didn't you?" Mercury charged forward. Performing numerous cartwheels before trying to strike Nick with a flurry of bycyle kicks.

"So he fights using only his legs?" Mike saw that not once did Mercury throw a punch.

Nick was on the defensive as he continued to weave Mercury's various different styles of kicks. He then found an opening. "Ashura Style Ultimate Technique: Hibashiri" He created an afterimage. Grabbing Mercury's arm and placing a leg on the front and back of his neck before slamming him on the ground. "Ashura Style: Nejikiri Jizo".

"A submission move huh?" Cinder was amused by what Nick had performed.

"Nice one Nick!" Ruby yelled out.

"A constance reliance of one style can be your downfall." Nick had a smirk on his face as he leaned back. Mercury could only grunt in pain as he felt his arm breaking. "I can keep this hold until your aura runs out."

"Is that so?" Mercury bent his foot back towards Nick's back, who suddenly heard the click of a trigger. His instincts went into full affect, as he got up and rolled off of Mercury as he let off a shotgun blast from the side of his boot.

"I was right." Nick then stared at Mercury's legs. "They're made of metal... aren't they?"

"Yep." Mercury knocked on his legs as a metal sound was heard. "Don't tell anybody, ok squirt?"

"I fought a smug bastard like you before. Now he's eating through a feeding tube." Nick crouched down and expanded his leg muscles. "Ashura Style: Bakuenjin" He crashed into Mercury like a speeding bullet. Sending him flying to the wall.

"Nice one Nick!" Jaune yelled out.

"Ok... wasn't... expecting that." Mercury got up and started wheezing.

"For a runt, he sure packs a punch." Emerald said.

"I think... that's enough messing around." Mercury stretched his legs. "How about you show me your semblan-" Mercury couldn't finish his sentence as he was delivered a powerful uppercut to the gut.

"He moved so quickly!" Ruby said in shock.

"If you wanna see it that badly?" Nick soon had a huge grin on his face as he activated Witching Hour. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"I... give..." Mercury coughed up a bit of blood as he fell to his knees.

Nick had a look of surprise on his face as Witching Hour deactivated. "...What?"

"I give..." Mercury wiped his mouth as he struggled to get up. "I know... when to fold my cards..."

Glynda breathed a sigh of relief hearing that. The last thing she wanted to see was a student getting badly injured. "The winner is Nicholas Bell!"

Students applauded loudly for Nick's victory. However, he wasn't satisfied with such a victory. He was going to go all out. Only for Mercury to suddenly give up. All that smack he was talking and all of a sudden, he quits.

'_Damn runt... even with my aura, i felt that. That shit felt like i was struck by some type of ballistic missile. I hope you're happy._' Mercury looked up at Cinder, who smiled back at him before looking at Nick who walked away towards the locker room.

"I guess there's a next time."

After getting dressed, Nick was back into his uniform. Where he was praised by his friends.

"Nice job Nick!" Ruby cheered.

"You were great out there Guren." Pyrrha smiled at Nick, but felt something was wrong. As a matter of fact everybody felt cold looking at him. His facial expression was that of pure rage.

Rage that he was suddenly stopped from teaching that smartass a lesson. However, he soon calmed down before sitting down. Everybody could only look at him in shock.

"Nick?" Ruby worriedly said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Care to say... what that was about?" Weiss continued to shiver a bit.

"I'm just a bit annoyed that I didn't get to win properly... that's all." Nick took a deep breath.

"Come on Nick..at least that'll teach that smug bastard not to challenge you again." Mike said with a grin.

"That's the problem." Nick stood up. "Nobody wants to challenge me."

"Because you take this seriously. Like it's life or death." Kevin shuddered.

"Life or death? I thought this was combat training?" Penny asked quizzically.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Penny's idiotic response before taking another breather. "Let's... just forget I said that." He then stood up.

"Oh! That's right! Me and Pyrrha have to meet up with Ms. Goodwitch." Mike stood up.

"We'll catch up with you all later." Pyrrha patted Nick on the head before walking off with Mike.

"I wonder what it could be about?" Torren asked.

Once classes were over, everybody left the arena.

"Don't forget! The upcoming dance is in three weeks. Until then, make sure your clothing is presentable!"

"The dance?" Nick raised an eyebrow at that. "As if I wanna go to some stupid dance."

"I can agree with that." Blake was still into her book.

"Oh? Nervous that you might not get a date?' Kevin smugly said to his partner.

Ruby hung her head a bit hearing what Nick and Blake said.

"Don't be that way Nicky." Yang placed an arm over his shoulder. "I'm sure if you have the "right" dance partner, it might be fun."

"Yeah... sure..."

"Well... this will be my big chance!" Torren had a huge smile on his face.

"You're gonna try to ask her out?" Kevin asked.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"The hell would I know?"

"A dance?" Penny asked. "Am I invited?"

"Are you-Yeah! Of course! Everybody that's everybody is gonna be there!" Kevin said excitedly

"Everybody? Even me?"

"Yeah!" Kevin draped an arm over Penny's shoulder. "Think about it? Me and you. Dancing together. Winning Prom King and Queen."

"Ummm excuse me? But me and Mikey is gonna win!" Yang said. "Or... maybe Ruby... and a certain someone."

"Yaaaaaaang." Ruby put her hoodie over her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, Blake!" Blake took noticed of Sun, who ran up to her. "You uh, doing okay?"

Blake closed the book she is reading to respond to Sun. "I'm fine.

"So I heard there's this dance going on in a few weeks... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" He was pointing at Blake and him.

"What?"

"The dance! This following month! You wanna go, or what?"

Blake took a deep breath of that was something along the lines of aggravation. "Look... I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." She then walked away past everybody as Sun sinks from his rejection.

"What the hell's her problem?" Kevin asked.

"I could've swore she'd stop thinking about them after what we did two weeks ago?" Torren said.

"Slippery slope much?" Nick muttered. As they continued walking, he suddenly took notice of all of the girls surrounding him as Ruby and the others kept walking. "Uhh... guys?" A first year female student clung onto Nick's arm.

"Hey Nick! Got a date for the dance?" She was soon pushed away by another girl.

"Nick go to the dance with me!" Suddenly the circle began to close in on him.

"Wait... what-"

"Please Nick!"

"Nick pick me!"

"Back off! He's going with me!"

"As if! ugly!"

"Flat-chested!"

The girls started taking out their weapons. As if it they were going to battle over the right to take be the Ashura's date for the dance.

"Don't... I have a say in this?"

"No!"

"Woah... look at that?" Torren took noticed of all the girls arguing over their teammate. "A cat fight... or is it a cat brawl?"

"Go in there Ruby." Yang whispered. She pushed Ruby into the circle. "Win your man!"

Nick nervously tried to find a way out. "Shit... shit.. shit!" He suddenly had a wild idea. "Uhhh. Look! Mike has his shirt off!" Nick pointed in another direction. Causing the girls, including Yang to turn, giving him a clear path to escape. "Ashura Style: Rekka"

"Nick!... wait... up." Ruby hung her head a bit as she watched Nick dashed off.

"Who would've thought that Nick can get shy?" Weiss said.

"How lucky can a guy get?" Jaune hung his head a bit. Ren and Nora patted their leader on the back to comfort him.

* * *

"We would like to move you two up to second year combat training classes." Glynda said to Mike and Pyrrha.

"Wait... what?" Mike raised an eyebrow at what was just said.

"Honestly. Your combat skills warrant you two to be moved up to fourth year level. But seeing as we want to gauge how well you do against other students, You will be there until further notice." Ozpin gave the two a warm smile. "Consider this a good opportunity."

"I'm sorry... but I am going to have to refuse." Pyrrha said. "I'm happy to hear that my skills are praised enough to be moved up a year. But... I want to stay with my friends."

"That's quite commendable Ms. Nikos." Ozpin turned to Mike. "What say you Mr. Bell?"

Mike knew that by doing this, he'll be one step close in combatting Ozpin. At least he thinks. "I'm... gonna have to think about it."

"Understood... this isn't a decision that should be made now. You have plenty of time to think this through." Ozpin pressed a button on his table to open the door. "Should you change your mind, feel free to come back to talk me."

"Thank for your time headmaster." Pyrrha bowed.

"Sure thing Oz." The two walked out the door. Closing behind them.

"I can understand Ms. Nikos. But to hear Michael say that he had to think about it is quite surprising." Ozpin took a sip of his hot chocolate as he glanced at Glynda. "Is there a reason as to why Nicholas was not included?"

"While his combat skills does warrant him a place in second year level. His... social skills can use some work." Glynda sat down. "Plus there's his semblance."

"How would you gauge its power?"

"It was as if i was in the presence... of a powerful being." Glynda thought back to their bout. Had Nick not ran out of time during that moment, things would've been different. "I don't want him accidentally killing someone the moment he enters a match."

"Knowing how close the two are. Should he find out what he was up here for? He's not going to be happy."

"I will take full responsibility for it should that happen."

"I'm quite surprised you did not jump to the offer." Pyrrha said to Mike as the left out the elevator.

"Well this is a huge opportunity. This is something i have to think avoit before jumping on into it." Mike placed his hand in his pocket. "Let me ask you something? What do you think of Ozpin?"

"I think he's a wonderful headmaster."

"Do you... think he's strong?"

"He's not headmaster for no reason Chrome."

"Anybody can be a headmaster. I mean, look at Jimmy for god's sake."

"Who?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Nevermind." Mike was silent for a moment. "I actually fought him once."

"Wait! You did?!" Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears. "When?!"

"Before we came to Beacon. Nick didn't tell you?"

"Guren only told me that you two lost a bet."

"Well... a bet was made between the three of us. And us losing that bet was the main reason that we're here." Mike said. "Never... have I fought someone who was... basically untouchable. His speed, power, reflexes. They were... beyond superhuman. It was the first time I tasted defeat."

Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears. Mike has fought and won against every opponent in Sanctum, alongside some of the teachers. And won every single match. To hear that Ozpin was able to soundly defeat him, while not mindblowing, it was quite surprising.

"But if I take this chance. I might be sble to learn a bit more about different fighting methods. And hopefully one day fight him and kick his ass." Mike cracked his knuckles in excitement.

"That's not going to be an easy task. But i can only wish you luck in doing so." Pyrrha replied. Since they were alone she can finally ask him. "Earlier, about what you told me? " Her face warmed up as she tried to get the question out. "Were you... serious?"

Mike raised an eyebrow before realizing what she was asking about. "Oh... about that? As serious as princess' belief that she can make a funny joke."

"Well... how long... has it been?"

"About 3 years."

"3?!" Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit at the response. "I thought... it was only recently."

"Of course not! Come on, I'm his brother! Not by blood of course, but still. I know him more than he knows himself! And I can tell you that he's been crushing on you... hard!"

"Guren... really likes me?" She remembered declaring her love for him at the hospital. She wasn't sure if he felt that way about her. Then again, when she told Guren that she like Jaune, his reaction should've said otherwise.

"Look...I'm not going to play matchmaker with you two. So I'll say this. It's either going to be you? Or somebody else. Cause they're gunning for him just as hard as you are."

Their conversation was cut short as they saw the person who they were talking about. Hiding in the corner. "Speak of the devil. Hey Ni-" Nick dashed forward and placed a hand onver his mouth.

"Shut... up." Nick nervously looked around.

"Guren?!" Pyrrha's face began to change red as he was the last person she expected to be here. "What are you doing up here?!"

"Hiding out. I'm being chased around by all these girls asking me to be their date for the dance."

"Told you..." Mike whispered towards Pyrrha.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyways, mind if I walk with you guys?"

"What? Of course! It'll be just like Sanctum again!" Mike had a huge grin on his face. "Come on!"

The three of them soon began walking. They talked about the short lived but fun times they had at Sanctum.

"Wait, so you actually ran into some of them?" Nick asked.

"Yeah... let's just say, they're not happy with the fact that I'm with Yang." Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"I think Yang is definitely someone that keeps you grounded." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, well maybe you should find somebody to keep grounded." Mike said with a sly smile on his face. Nick and Pyrrha's faces lit up at what he said.

Nick finally decided to asked the two. "So... what did Goodwitch wanted to talk to you guys about?"

"Well... she wanted us... to move up." Mike tried to put it in the best way possible.

"Move... up? Us?"

"Well... not exactly." Mike twiddled his thumbs a bit. "She wanted me and Pyrrha to participate in second year combat training classes."

Nick's eyes widened at what was just said. "She didn't ask me... and why you two?"

"Well... I declined her offer because... I wanted to continue being around you all." Pyrrha said as she continued to blush.

"And what about you?" Nick turned to Mike.

"I... well... I told her that I'll think about it."

Nick couldn't believe what he just said. "Think about it? You should've said no!"

"No?! I mean what's wrong with saying, I'll think about it?"

"Because it's basically saying "I'll say yes" at a later date. You're not allowed to leave! Especially since you haven't beaten me yet!" Nick grabbed Mike by his collar.

"Nick, we're on teams now. You're still thinking about fighting me after all this time?"

"Yes! I never stopped thinking about it!" Nick tightened his fist against Mike's collar.

"Come on Nick... let go." Mike grabbed Nick's wrist.

"Please you two... let's not fight about this." Pyrrha pleaded. She can tell that Nick was beginning to get a bit angry at being left out.

"So you think you can just go and leave without a fight huh?" Nick and Mike both glared at each other. The air around them began to warp.

"There they are!" Pyrrha turned to see Kevin and the others walking up. "Yo!"

"You guys." Pyrrha ran up to the group. I... I think they're about to fight!"

"Wait... who's about to fight?" Weiss asked.

"Guren and Chrome."

"What?!" Yang rushed over there.

"Nick... you and I both know that you can't beat me. Again, it's not set in stone whether or not I'll take the offer." Mike had a smirk on his face.

"That was years ago when I couldn't lay a finger on you." Nick began glaring at him. "How about we settle this now?" Nick let go of Mike's collar and got into a fighting stance.

(_**Fire Force OST: Company 8 Special Fire Force**_)

"Fine." Mike also got into a fighting stance.

"Nicky! Mikey! What are tw-" Yang stopped as she couldn't move. What she envisioned was the physical manefestation of their aura. From Nick it was a six armed being with three heads. From Mike was a monstrous flaming demon with with flame horns.

"Guren! Chrome! Stop this instant!" Pyrrha yelled.

"What are you waiting for? Throw the first punch." Mike said with a smirk. Neither of them were moving a muscle.

"Nick! Please stop!" Ruby yelled.

"Stay out of this Ruby!" Nick didn't look her way not once. "Back then, the levels between us were far too great. But today's different."

"Well we won't know that until you throw a punch."

"Nick! Michael! Stop this now!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah! Come on man! You two are brothers! You shouldn't be fighting each other!" Sun yelled.

"Please don't fight!" Penny pleaded.

The two were completely ignoring the pleas of their friends. As if an alarm went off, the two struck each other square in the jaw. It was strong enough to push the both of them back.

"There we go! Just what I wanted to see!" Mike's lip was busted while Nick was bleeding from his nose. Nick threw a roundhouse kick to which Mike avoided. The God of War tried to launch an uppercut, but it was stopped midway.

Nick lauched an elbow square into Mike's jaw. However, Mike spun around and caught him with a spinning heel kick. The strength of the attack pushed him back.

"Is that all you got?" Nick spat out some blood.

"As if!" Mike dashed forward and launched an uppercut into Nick's stomach. He grabbed Mike's head and launched a knee into his face.

"We need to get Ms. Goodwitch!" Ruby yelled.

"Come on!" Weiss yelled. She, Pyrrha and Ruby ran to the headmaster's office.

"Mike! Stop this!" Torren and Yang went to grab Mike while Sun, Jaune and Kevin grabbed Nick.

"Nick, why are you two fighting for?!" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! Just what the hell's going on between you two?!" Kevin said.

"That bastard's planning on leaving us!" Nick glared at his brother.

"Leaving?! I haven't even said anything about leaving! And it's only one class!"

"Wait what are you talking about?!" Yang asked.

"Tell them Mike! Tell them how you and Pyr got accepted to participate in second year combat courses!"

"Is that true?" Yang looked at Mike, who turned his head away.

"I told them I would think about it!"

"No! You won't do it at all! Not until you beat me!" Nick pushed Kevin and Sun out of the way. "You've always looked down on others. Like you was untouchable!"

"That's because I am!" Breaking free of Torren's grasped, he struck Nick in the face. Sending him flying into a wall.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled out.

"Mike! What the hell?!" "Kevin yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Nick dashed forth and struck Mike in the jaw. Freeing him from Yang and Torren's hold as he flew back.

"Look at that? Looks like you can throw a punch after all." Mike taunted while holding his jaw. "Wanna know why you wasn't accepted? Because you can't control that god damn temper of yours when fighting!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Nick yelled. "You... we were suppose to do this together. You were suppose to be my brother!"

Everybody looked at Mike. It was for a quick moment. But his face contorted into something, that sent chills down everybody's spine before becoming normal. "You don't think I'm your brother? After everything... eveything I did for you?! I saved you! I nearly died for you! I made sure that bitch gave you every single lien! And you don't think I'm your brother?!"

"I didn't ask you to do that! I couldn't give a shit about that! And I said what I meant. You're not my brother! You never were!"

"Nick, why are you-"

"Well fuck you!" Mike yelled. The two of them walked up towards each other.

"Fuck you!" As they were about to clash fist, they were both sent to the wall telepathically.

"That is enough!" Glynda, alongside Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha came out. She took notice of Nick and Mike's faces. "What is going on?! I want answers now!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Nick said. "Besides, I said enough." Nick activated Witching Hour to break out of Glynda's semblance.

"Guren... please don't do this." Pyrrha grabbed Nick's arm but he brushed her off.

"Know that I've always hated you." He looked directly at Mike, who also gave him a venomous glare before walking off.

"Nicholas! Do not walk away while I'm trying to talk to you!" However, Glynda's words fell on deaf ears.

"What happened?! Wasn't everything just just fine?" Ruby was nearly in tears. First Blake didn't want to go to the dance. Now Nick and Mike were fighting each other. It was like the events of the docks all over again where everybody was splitting apart.

"Yeah. That's right! Run off! Coward!" Mike yelled.

"That's enough Michael!" Yang yelled.

"Chrome please stop." Pyrrha pleaded.

"Fuck him! Ungrateful little bastard!" Mike yelled. "I never needed you! You needed me! Remember that!"

"I thought... brothers werent suppose to fight each other?" Penny sadly looked at the split between the Bell brothers.

"Sometimes... these type of things tend to happen." Kevin was also sad. He never would've thought the two of them would even reach this point.

Unbeknownst to everybody, tears streamed down Nick's face as he ran off. Mike was then released from the telekinetic grasp.

"Michael, I want an explanation as to what happened between you two this instant." Glynda tried to help him up, but he slapped her hand away as he got up on his own.

"Just get the hell away from me." Mike had his head down as he walked off also to which nobody stopped him from doing so.

"We have to find them!" Ruby said. However, Yang held her hand out.

"They... need some time to themselves Rubes." Nobody but Yang took notice of the tears falling down from her boyfriend's face.

* * *

The following few days had everybody walking on eggshells. Nick and Mike have been avoiding each other like the plague. Seeing that he wanted nothing to do with him, Nick has been cutting classes.

"Still no signs of him, huh?" Sun took notice that Nick was nowhere around.

"Same for Blake. She's been so obsessed with finding out info of the White Fang, that she hasn't been hanging out with us." Yang sadly looked at Mike, who haven't said not a single word. Jaune then walked up to Weiss, with a guitar in his hand.

"~Weiss!~"He yelled out. His strumming of the guitar was completely offtune. "~Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the upcoming dance!?~"

"Really Jaune?" Weiss glared at the blonde. "Do you really think this is the right time for this?"

"Uhhh... yes?" He said with a sheepish smile

"No."

Jaune sadly dragged the guitar across the floor.

"Hey Jaune! Lets make a bet!" Kevin yelled out. "If you can't find a date by time the dance comes, you gotta wear a dress!"

"Wait what?!" Jaune stepped back in surprise.

"What... chicken?" Kevin began making clucking sounds which cause Penny to laugh.

"~You're onnnnnnnn!~" Jaune sang proceeded to walk off. "I'll keep trying Weiss, until you finally say yes!"

"Ugh..."

"I bet he won't even find a date by the time it comes, right Mike?" Kevin looked at his teammate, who looked completely dejected.

"It's... kinda sad seeing him like that." Weiss said. "I'm used to seeing him smiling."

"Well... he and Nicky were always together." Yang sadly looked at her boyfriend. "I wish there was a way to cheere him up."

"Let me try." Kevin took numerous items from around the table."Hey look Mike! I'm juggling!" He juggled numerous utensils in the air.

"Kevin, put the damm items down before I throw them at you." Mike's aura flared up, causing The God of Lighting to tense up and drop the items.

"That was amazing Kevin!" Penny applauded the performance.

"Thanks Penny." He said in a deadpanned tone.

Pyrrha couldn't help but worry about Nick. Seeing that they had the same group of friends, Nick had been avoiding them also because of the falling out.

"Hey guys!" Everybody took notice of Coco, who saw how tense their table was. She then saw the look on Mike's face. "What's up with handsome? He look so... down in the dumps? And that's definitely not normal." Coco asked Yang when they saw that Mike wasn't speaking to anybody.

"He... they got into a huge fight."

"Wait? They? Who?"

"Him and Nicky."

"What?! But they're always together! I'd expect hell to freeze over before they fight!" Coco couldn't believe it. Never did she think that the two of them would get into a fight. Especially how Mike would alway talk about his brother like he was a proud parent. "Velvet is so not gonna believe this!"

"Do me a favor? Just shut the hell up." Mike glared at everybody. Surprisingly they did just what they were told.

"Mikey, you two should make up. I don't like seeing either of you this way." Yang went and rubbed Mike on his back.

"Fuck him. Save his life and this is how he wanna act? Maybe I should accept the offer. See how he acts then. Or maybe I should've left him there to die that day."

"Michael! You don't mean that!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What do you know princess?" Mike glared at her.

"I know that those type of hurtful things can't be taken back." Pyrrha sadly looked at Mike as he kept his head down.

Torren and Kevin couldn't help but look at thier teammate.

Yang had enough of Mike's attitude. She never knew he could be this stubborn. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed him by his button up collar and dragged him off.

"Hey wait! What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're gonna talk Michael." They both then left the cafeteria.

"Is... he gone?" Jaune peeped out to see that Mike had left. Brrathing a breath of relief, he then took out his guitar. "Time for round two."

Ruby could only look at the empty seat next to her as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

Nick was in the training room. Which was completely destroyed due to him taking out his anger. Little did he know, Blake entered the room and saw that he was completely destroying a training droid. An extremely high level one at that.

"So this is where you were these past few days instead of class, huh?" Nick turned his head and saw Blake, who had bags were under her eyes due to a lack of sleep.

"You look like shit."

"I could say the same about you." Blake took notice of Nick's red eyes.

Nick took a bottle of water and guzzled the entire worth. "So what do you want? Don't tell me you came to make me apologize. Like I told Pyr, I don't owe that bastard anything."

"No... I didn't." Blake sat down. She watched as Nick completely dented in the head of the training droid. "In fact... I'm going through my own things to care at the moment."

"Like what, Torchwick? The White Fang? Akakabuto? Seriously, you need to just stop thinking about that shit." Nick huffed in annoyance.

"Just like you need to understand that your brother didn't accept that opportunity on the spot because he didn't want to leave you behind." Blake retorted back.

"What do you know? You wasn't even there." Nick sent her a death glare. Due to her tired state, she was not unnerved by it.

"Ruby and them wouldn't stop talking about it. Plus she wouldn't stop crying about it either. Plus I also know that... you don't mean what you said to him." Blake closed her book. "You know... Ever since you left the hospital. We all felt that... you were changing. In a good way. Like you were happy."

Blake then looked at Nick who wasn't even looking her way. "Are you willing to throw all of that away? Because of your inferiority complex?"

"I don't have an inferiority complex! Or whatever the hell that is."

"Oh really? I may have had my face into this book, but I saw how your face looked when Mike and Pyrrha were fighting. You were jealous by how easily he was able to beat her without any effort."

"Shut up."

"And you feel that him leaving is baiscally saying that he can beat you."

(_**Dr. Stone OST Vol.2: Suika's So Sorry)**_

"Shut the hell up!" Nick grabbed Blake by her collar. She saw that tears began to well up in his eyes. "Ever since we were kids, I couldn't even beat him! Even though we started training at the same time, it was me who always got my ass kicked, time and time again! It was the same damn thing at Sanctum! It was like each step I took, he was a mile ahead! And Honestly... him accepting this offer... is basically saying that he'll be leaving me behind, for good."

"It's like I can't even..." Blake didn't do anything as Nick slowly realeased his grip as he wiped his eyes. The only time she ever saw him in such a vulnerable state was at the hospital. So she then went and hugged him.

"Wh... what are you-"

"You know... I always wanted a sibling. Preferably a little brother. Being an only child... can be lonely at times. When I first saw you two during the time on the train. The first thing I noticed was how you two acted towards each other. And how you fought together. I had my suspicions that you two weren't brothers. But how you cared for one another. It was enough to convince me otherwise."

"Why do you care?" Nick continued to wipe his eyes.

"Because. Even when I didn't want anybody to help me. You were able to reach out to me. It's because of you that I was able to trust in my team." Blake finally let Nick go and sat him down. "Just like you helped me, I wanna help you. So... out with it. How long have you felt this way about Mike?"

"Sitting down and talking isn't something I'm good at Blake." Nick sighed before he began to speak again. "You know... I think... this "inferiority complex" thing you mentioned... came up... when I first learned how to fight."

"When... did you learn how to fight?"

"I was about nine . It was so that we wouldn't feel weak ever agian."

* * *

_**Beacon Rooftops**_

"I guess I never realized how he actually felt about me until now." Mike stared up into the sky. He and Yang were on the rooftops of the academy. "Or maybe I did... and I just wanted to only view him as my little brother. Someone who looked up to me. Someone who always followed me around. At least until years later." He looked at Yang. "Remember... when I told you how he had changed after we came back from being around those bandits? How he went from being a sweet kid to something... different?"

"Yeah... I do." Yang leaned on the gate.

"I think... it was around that time... after we came back. When we taught each other how to fight. That I took notice of him... changing."

* * *

_**Happy New Years! 2020. May this year continue to bring you many blessings, and all that. Ah conflict. Even if you don't bring it up now, it will definitely come up someday down the line. So i made a poll on if Nick and Mike were to fight, who do you think would win? I'm kinda curious to see who chooses who. Anyways be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Bell Brothers: Part 2**

_**Seven years ago**_

"There was once a huntsman who entered the inside. Hoping to unify the residents who suffered the hardships of living there. He was quite the unique one. Most huntsmen uses weapons that ranged from swords and guns. However, he used his fists. And for thirty years, he fought day in and day out against those who made it what it is today. However, it was soon all for nothing as no matter what he did."

"So why tell us a story like this if he doesn't even win?" Mike said.

"Because. Not everybody can enter a lawless area such as this and fight gangs of people for thirty years using only their bare hands." Luna said. "It takes a lot of guts. Plus he was only one man."

"Well... I do think it's pretty cool that he goes around punching people." Mike had his hands on the back of his head.

"How come no huntsmen ever showed up to help us after that?" Nick asked.

"That's..." Luna didn't have a good answer for that. "Nick... you see... sometimes... we're overlooked... because of our background."

"Is it because we're trash?"

"Wha- no!" Luna yelled. "It's... because... they don't care for people like us."

"So he was right." Mike muttered before standing up. "Thanks for telling us a pointless story." He then went into the room.

"I thought... it was a good story." Nick stood up and hugged Luna.

"It's... good to have you boys back." She gave him a warm smile before he left.

Nick and Mike were laying in what use to be Bambi's room.

"Mike?" Nick said looked at his brothern who was staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm tired of being treated like trash." Nick clenched his blanket. "Since coming back... it's been the same thing. Soon, Luna and Mikan will end up dying the same way that Bambi and Verity did. I don't want that to happen to them."

"Then... let's do something about it."

"How?"

"Nick. The reason why we lost all that money was because we were nothing but weak little kids." Mike leaned forward. "But thanks to that lady, we know what we're capable of now thanks to aura. So... why not use it?"

"You mean..."

"That's right. We're going back to what we use to do. Except this time, we're no longer gonna run away."

* * *

The following day, Nick and Mike were in the backyard. Mike didn't say it, but the story did inspire him in some way.

"Alright Nick, today's the first day of training." Mike began stretching out his legs before getting into a sloppy looking fighting stance. "Before we can march into their strongholds, we need to toughen ourselves up!"

Nick also got into a sloppy fighting stance. "Is... this how it's supposed to be?"

"I dont know?" Mike shrugged his shoulders before going back into his unpolished stance. "But if we're gonna be like that guy? Then we have to work hard! Now then. Come at me!"

Nick charged forth towards his brother, throwing a sloppy overhand right. Mike however, leaned back, avoiding the entire punch before throwing a right straight.

"Ah!" Nick was struck in the face and sent tumbling to a tree. "Ow... that hurt." Nick began to rub his face as he fought back tears. "I don't... want do this anymore."

"Come on Nick. I didn't hit you that hard!" Mike said. "It's only the first day and you wanna quit? What happen to no longer being treated like trash?!"

Nick gritted his teeth in anger. He stood up and charged towards Mike. Only to be swept off of his feet and nearly meeting a fist to his face.

"No offense, but you're too predictable. Charging in first with your fist. That's why you're on the floor." Mike got back into his fighting stance, which surprisingly, has gotten sharper than when the first time he did it. "Come on. Lets try again."

Nick gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm done!" He yelled. He then got up from the ground, and ran out of the backyard

"What a baby." Mike decided to go back to practicing, instead of chasing after him.

"Nick! Dinner will... be" Luna tried to speak to Nick, but he ran off with tears in his eyes. She could only sadly look as she watched him run out the church.

"Mike!" Luna walked up to Mike. "What happended to Nick?"

"He can't take a punch. That's what."

Luna pinched the bridge of her nose before taking a deep breath. "He'll be back before dinner." She didn't have time to reprimand him. So she left it as it was and went back to the church.

Nick continued to wipe his eyes as he walked through the streets of the Inside. Its been nearly a month since they came back and not a thing has changed. From destitute children trying to steal food, to washed up prostitutes trying to get a hit. However, Nick no longer felt pity for them. As his anger was directed towards Mike. "Stupid Mike. I'll show him "predictable".

As he continued to walk around, he realized something. The prostitute that was always watching him was no longer here. 'I... guess she finally left.'

Suddenly, something then caught his eye. A crowd of people were surrounding something. His curiousity got the best of him. So he went towards the crowd.

Two people were in the middle of a fight. One challenger, an elderly man being assaulted by a flurry of punches being sent from a younger fighter.

"What... are they doing?" Nick asked a man with lien in his hand.

"They're just playing house- what the hell do you think they're doing kid?!" The man yelled. "They're fighting!"

"Fighting?" Nick took a closer look at the older man. Who surprisingly was not being struck by the fists, but redirecting them. Nobody else saw it but him.

"Old bastard! I could've sworn I was hitting you!"

The elderly man said nothing as he tightened his fist and struck the younger man with such terrifying power, that it sent him flying into a building. Making it his win.

After the angry patrons left the circle, all that was left was Nick and the old fighter. His eyes widened in amazement. He couldn't believe someone as feeble as that old man could launch a punch of such power, let alone win what looked like a losing battle.

"How... how did you do that?" Nick asked as he walked up to the old timer.

"Curious?"

"Yeah! You were like "Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Clumsily performing karate moves before falling on floor.

"Haha! You wish to learn how to fight boy?" The old man said.

"I..." Nick hung his head. Thinking about qhat he wanted to say before looking back up. "I'm learning how to. But..."

"How about I teach you the two basic techniques that I know?"

"Really?!" Nick's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Of course!" The old man laughed. Never did he see a kid so excited to learn how to fight. "Now! Try throwing a punch at me."

Nick didn't hesitate as he threw a punch. However, his eyes widened as he saw it get easily deflected, causing him to fall on the floor. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing special. I just redirected you strike in order to make you lose your balance. The best way to do it is to time the strike."

"Wow!" Nick shook with excitement.

"What power." The old man muttered. He shook his hand as the punch surpringly stung. "Tell me, is your aura unlocked?"

"Yeah..."

'_To think a child his age is running around here with aura_.' The old man had a small smile on his face. "I'm going to teach you one more thing."

"One more?"

"That's right. Im sure you saw that punch that i did earlier... right?"

"Yeah! And It was incredible!"

"Now then, pay attention."

Nick was completely focused. He was determined to learn how to do that punch and hopefully use it on Mike.

"Now... Stiffen your body to it's utmost limits on the moment of impact." The old man's muscles began to contract. "When you use it at the right moment during the punch, all of your joints will be fixed. It will be very difficult to do, but if you succeed, your fist will strike with the weight of your whole body. And then release it!"

He then launched the powerful straight. Creating a shockwave that was strong enough to send Nick on the floor.

"What... is it called?" Nick curiously asked.

"Goutaijutsu(Rigid Body Art)."

"Goutai... justu?"

"That's right." The old man said with a smile. "I wanted to one day pass these techniques to my grandson." He then hung his head. "But... he's been gone for so many years. He, my daughter and son-in-law. But now... I'm giving it to you."

Nick held his hand out as the elderly fighter placed his hand on Nick's open palm. "But... why? You just met me?"

"Something tells me that these techniques will benefit you... more than it did me. It will be hard, but so as long as you strive to move forward, the path will continue to open up for you."

"Thank you!" Nick smiled at the old man before running off. "And I hope you find your grandson!"

The old man smiled at Nick's determination before leaving himself.

* * *

Throughout the days, Nick continued to practice his newly acquired skills. The goutaijitsu that he learned continued to become sharper each passing day. As for the redirection technique, he felt that he needed to practice on an actual person.

"Nick! Come inside! Dinner is ready!" Luna yelled. However, Nick ignored her and continued to train. Three months after learning those two techniques, Nick decided to fight Mike again.

"You're not gonna cry this time, are you?" Mike got into his fighting stance. No longer was it the same sloppy stance from before.

"You'll see that things will be different." Nick's fighting stance has gotten even sharper than before.

Mike threw a right straight at Nick, however, he was able to predict the timing and redirect the attack. Nick smiled at the fact that it worked, causing Mike to stumble to the floor.

"That was incredible little bro!" Mike said as he got up from the floor. "What was that move?!"

"I'm... not telling you!" Nick stuck his tongue out.

"Well whatever it is? You won't catch me with that again." Mike charged forward, performing the same strike from before.

'_I can see it._' Nick of course was able to tell what he was about to do. He then redirected the attack. However, Mike shifted his body and struck him in the face with a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor.

"Told you you wasn't going to catch me with that same move again." Mike then stuck his tongue out.

"Dammit!" Nick struggled to get back up due to the minor concussion he has.

Mike went to finish Nick off. However, an alarm went off as he saw his little brother's body become stiff. Pulling his arm back, he launched the Goutaijutsu. Mike's eyes widened as he himself was able to redirect the strike at the last moment, leaving the younger bell brother open for an attack.

"Got ya!" Mike launched another roundhouse kick to Nick's face. Causing him to fall over. "Woah... what a punch. That was incredible!"

Nick got up from the ground as Mike walked towards him.

"If I wouldn't had dodged that punch, I'd be the one on the floor. Or worse!"

"Just watch..." Mike heard Nick mutter something as he wiped his eyes. "Just watch! I'm gonna win! Just you wait and see!"

(_**Made in Abyss OST: Gallantry and Recapitualtion**_)

"A declaration huh?" Mike had a smile on his face. "I guess we have to continue working on our skills."

"I'll keep challenging you until I beat you! And you'll never see me cry again!" Nick tearfully yelled.

And so time passed. Nick continued to practice the two techniques that he learned. However, when he was not practicing, he walked around to watch more fights where he watched many different techniques.

He saw a fighter whose footwork that made it looked like he was seeing double. And then a grappler whose submission techniques were polished to the point they killed the opponent. Nick made sure to memorize it all and, added it to his training regiment.

One night after training, Nick took a look in the mirror. He realize that he haven't really grown in height the past year. "I haven't even grown an inch." He then saw Mike, who recently gotten a sudden growth spurt.

"What's up little bro?" Mike said. All the while giving him a smile. Nick soon began to pout. He left out of the bathroom. Mike could only raise an eyebrow at ths sudden attitude.

Nick laid on the floor as he thought back to his promise to Verity. "I promise Bambi, Verity. I will become strong. No matter what it takes."

And so, he began to work on building up muscle, alongside practicing his techniques. On his first day he started from doing only a measly 30 push ups, 30 sit-ups and running for an hour during his first two months, alongisde practicing his moves. However, even with the constant training, Mike continued to defeat him every time.

"You're getting better. Mind if I use that redirection technique?" Mike asked.

"I don't care." Nick got back up before leaving.

"He was serious when he said that he wasn't gonna cry anymore." Mike said to himself.

"More!" Nick had his bowl out as he wanted seconds.

"I get that you're a growing boy Nick. But seriously, you're gonna eat us dry." Luna said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever." Nick then stood up and left.

"Is it just me... or did Nick put on muscle?" Mikan asked.

Mike said nothing as he continued to eat.

_**Seven months later**_

"998, 999, 1000!" Nick completed his daily set of one thousand push ups. Nick looked in the mirror. No longer was he skinny and frail as he put on over 15 pounds of muscle. He then went back outside. He then stiffened his body, before throwing a powerful right straight, destroying the stone wall completely.

"Dammit Nick! What did i tell you about destroying the walls!" Luna yelled.

"I'll fix it back up!" He yelled back. Nick couldn't help but smile. However, he knew that it wasnt enough. Even then, Mike was also getting stronger.

"Luna, Mikan. We'll get you out of here. I swear on it." He then tightened his fist. "And then, I'm gonna defeat Mike."

* * *

_**Three years later**_

Anandoned buildings are the perfect hideouts for drug dealers to perform deals and addicts to shoot up drugs in peace. Considering that this was the inside, most gangs use these dilapidated buildings as a means of hideouts. However, it seems that they've been slowly taken out these past few years.

Nick and Mike were standing in front of an abamdoned building.

(_**Megalobox OST: Theme of Yuri (Fighting**_)

"Remember, not a single person leaves this place." Mike cracked his knuckles. "Got it?"

"I know Mike. We've been doing this for three years. I'm not stupid." Nick glared at the building.

"You know I can't help but remind you." Mike began to grin. "Let's go."

_**Ten minutes later**_

"You... Damn brats!" One thug yelled. He began letting bullets fly with an smg. Nick avoided each one before finally reaching the shooter. He then unleashed a jawbreaking uppercut. Sending him high up before crashing back to the ground.

"Tch...Twenty rounds a second, and you were still too slow." Nick then stomped the thug's head into the ground.

"I'm not slow, ya punk!" Another thug yelled, as he pulled out a gun. However, a bone crunching elbow strike was sent across his collarbone. Shattering it instantly. The goon fell to the floor. All the while howling in pain.

"I had him." Nick said with a scowl.

"Of course you did little bro." Mike had a duffle bag on him filled with lien. The two looked at the thug who was writhing in pain. "Well... he won't be moving ever again." Mike had a smile on his face. "I shattered his collarbone."

"Again... I had him." Nick muttered as he shoved the large amount of lien into the duffle bag.

"Come on, you're still worked up about that?" Mike placed an arm on Nick. "Tell you what? Next time, you can shatter his collarbone."

"Tch... whatever."

Mike looked at the thug. Who was trembling in fear. "Please... I... I have a family."

"Did you think about that when you were selling drugs to those poor women? Snatching kids up and selling them?" Mike lifted the guy up by his head. "Peices of shits like you piss me off."

"No!"

Mike then smashed the thug's head into the comcrete wall with tremendous force, killing him instantly. The two left out of the building.

Three years have passed since they began their training. In order to finally put these skills to the test, they went out and began running into mafia strongholds. Robbing the gangs that were ruling over the inside. No longer were they sneaking around to do so. This time, they were going in to fight.

"On that note. I'd say we have about 200 thousand lien." Mike sat down and took a breather. "With this, Luna and Mikan can finally relax. At least until the next plan goes into motion. Getting into Purgatory."

"Don't we need weapons in order to participate?" Nick asked.

"You leave that to your big brother." Mike said with a grin. "This plan will work. Trust me."

"Yeah. Yeah." Nick then realized something. "Shit. I forgot i have something to do."

"Another fight?"

"Yeah. Don't wait up."

A fist landed into the jaw of another fighter, who was on the ground. Creating a small crater.

"That kid's a demon."

"Yeah. Nobody haven't had a chance to beat him."

Nick took his fist out of the opponent's face, who lost all of his teeth due to the strike.

"I'll be taking what you owe me." Nick placed his hand out. Recieving a huge amount of lien.

"Same time tomorrow? No offense but it's not the same when you're not here." The man said.

"Maybe." And with that, Nick left.

Two days later, Nick and Mike were both in their fighting stances.

"Come on Nick. Everyday we fight and of course everyday, you know how this will go."

"I told you, I won't stop until I can finally beat you." Nick said. The two charged forth.

Mike threw a right straight to which Nick blocked. He then attempted to send a roundhouse kick to Mike's face. However, he weaved the kick before leaning forward and delivering a uppercut to the jaw, which was blocked by his elbow.

He was able to break through Nick's guard and strike him. Sending him flying in the air and causing him to fall head first to the ground.

"D... dammit." Nick wiped the blood from his mouth before getting back up. '_Even with aura, I felt the impact of that punch_.' He charged forward before launching a powerful right straight towards Mike.

"Tch!" Mike blocked the punch but was pushed back from the force. "Damn... what power. You've perfected it to the point you don't gotta be still. So... are you still calling it Goutaijutsu?"

"Testsui(Iron Strike)." Nick then launched another strike just like the previous one. However, Mike launched a right hook as it over lapped the straight. Striking him in the law before sending him flying towards a tree.

"Shit... Nick!" Mike ran up to his fallen brother. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Blood continued to leak from Nick's mouth. He got up and left. Not saying another word.

* * *

"The inside of your cheek was bleeding pretty bad not too long ago." Nick and Mikan were sitting at a table as she went to clean his mouth. She was shocked to see that it was perfectly healed.

"He got lucky... that's all." Nick muttered.

"You and Mike have been fighting everyday. And everyday, you need to get patched up. It's been like this years."

"It's for a reason. That's all."

"For a reason?" Mikan began to tremble with anger. "Just... what happened to you two? You two just come and go... We barely see you anymore.. and then you two come back with all this lien."

"When did you-"

Tears began to well up in Mikan's eyes. "Anata-tachi... futari wa seikaku ni nani o shite imasu ka? (What exactly... are you two doing?)"

Nick turned his head. "Me and Mike... we're... keeping Bambi's promise."

"Keeping her promise? You two are only children! And she didn't mean keeping her promise like this! What you're doing is adult business!" Mikan stood up. "Do you know how worried we were when you both just up and leave... and don't come back until late?!"

"How can't we not worry?!" Nick also stood up. "Bambi... Verity... they both died because of "adult business!" The same thing that you two keep doing!" He suddenly felt a stinging sensation across his face. All thanks to Mikan slapping him.

"Nick... I'm..." Mikan held her hand. "We... we just don't want to lose you two again. We thought you were dead for two years. When you both came back, we saw how different you two were acting. We promised to never... never! Let you two out of our sights again!" Mikan began to cry as Nick hugged her.

"We promise... we'll get us out of this. Just believe in us." He the released her and left. Leaving Mikan to silently weep.

* * *

"Nick..." Mike and Nick were laying in their respective beds. "Tomorrow... might be the last time we see them."

"And why's that?"

"I finally got a plan. One that'll get us out of here." Mike began to smile.

"And what's this plan?"

"We're going to be enlisting in Sanctum Academy."

"Whatever." Nick turned his his head.

"Is... everything alright?" Mike asked. "I thought you would be more excited than that? I mean come on. We're finally getting out of here!"

"I'm fine. Tomorrow's the day you put this plan into motion right?" Nick said. "Well... I think we should just go without telling them."

"Yeah... anyways... night little bro."

"Night."

* * *

_**Welcome To Mistral**_

Nick and Mike finally entered the city dostrict of Mistral. To them, it was like being in another world. From cars to bullheads.

"Oh man! They have things that can make you fly!" Mike whistled in amazement at the bullhead.

"Aren't we suppose to be doing this plan?" Nick asked.

"In a minute Nick! It's just that... this is incredible!" Mike said. As they continied to walk, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Oh man!" Mike ran up to the glass. "Nick! Look! They have a thing that shows people!"

Nick walked up to the glass. He began to scrutinize the strang device. "Don't get too close. It might snatch our souls." Nick then looked up and saw the owner of the shop staring at them.

"Uhhhh... hello?" Nick weakly raised his hand.

"Something tells me... this is your first time seeing a television." The owner said.

"Television? So that's what it's called?" Mike poked the device.

The owner sighed a bit. "Come in, I'll show you." Nick and Mike was lead inside, where they were showned all sorts of electronics.

"What's that?" Nick pointed at the square like device.

"Oh. That's a scroll. It's how you communicate with people." The owner said.

"Communicate? You mean, we can use that to speak to people?!" Mike's face lit up.

"Yeah?" The owner raised an eyebrow at the two. "Tell you what. How about i give you a scroll to try out. If you like it, you can buy it off of me for half price."

Nick took out a large wad of lien. "How much for four?"

The owner's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how much lien this boy had on him. "That much!" He was given the large amount of lien, and in return gave the Bell brothers four scrolls. "With this much lien, i can close up shop and retire."

"Come on Nick. Let's try these scroll things out." Mike had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Thank you." Nick bowed before leaving.

"No kid. Thank you!" As they were leaving, Nick stopped to look at something that caught his eye. A pair of wireless over the ear headphones.

"Hey. How much for these?" Nick lifted them up to show the owner.

"Kid. They're all yours."

"Thanks."

"Come on Nick! We got more sightseeing to do!" Mike yelled.

"Yeah!" Nick then left out of the store.

"Strange kids indeed. Must've been sheltered their whole lives." The owner muttered. "Now then. I think it's time to start planning my retirement."

* * *

_**I've been writing and rewriting this chapter so many times, that I just stopped writing(or typing) for a bit. Especially since I'm a "write as you go" type of person, I tend to lose my idea of how to write the story. Anyways, this chapter explains the beginning of the Bell brothers' training and how they were going to participate in Purgatory. And yes, due to never seeing technology before, they were very technologically inept. Another thing is that while they know the concept of money, they were very ignorant on how to spend it. Also I know one question that you migh be wondering. Why does Nick have a face mask? Let's just say, he's a fan of superheroes. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Bell Brothers: Part 3**

Nick was standing in the center of the combat arena. Standing before him was a fellow first year, who was weilding a spear.

"Cant believe they let kids into this academy." He smugly said. He was insulting Nick due to his height.

"Isn't that your little brother battling?" One girl asked Mike.

"Of course!" Mike said woth a grin. He and his groupies were all huddled around to show Nick support.

"Don't go crying to mama. Little guy."

Nick paid no mind to insults. He was use to it since he competed in the streetfights during his time in the inside.

"Hey little bro! Try to go easy on this bum, ok?!" Mike yelled.

"Tch." The opponent sucked his teeh at Mike's insult.

Pyrrha was sitting in a separate bleacher by herself. She was curious about what Nick is capable of. She glanced at Mike's groupies who were cheering him on.

"Good luck Guren!"

"Kick his ass Guren!"

'_I wish Mike would shut them the hell up._' Nick then activated his weapons before getting into his fighting stance.

"Since today is your first combat class of the year. I will explain the rules." The instructor said aloud. "Now please be sure to look at your-!"

"Just start the damn match already." Nick said to the instructor. Not even looking his way.

"Fine... little brat." The instructor muttered. "Are both fighters ready?"

Nick and the other first year nodded.

"Alright! Lets begin!"

(_**Magi: Adventure Of Sinbad OST: Assassin**_)

_**Nicholas Bell VS Corvus Blackwing**_

"Take this!" Corvus dashed forward. He then thrusted his spear at Nick while spinning the spear in a circular motion.

'_Looks like he can back up his words a bi_t.' Nick kept his eye on the center. He was soon however, surprised but then was shock to see bullets flying out from a barrel located at the bottom of the spear tip. Due to the combination attack, Nick had to roll out of the way.

"Whats wrong kid?! Are you amazed by my skill with my gunspear?!" Corvus masterfully twirled his spear before continuing to stab at Nick, who looked as if he was on the defensive.

"Is he going to be ok?" One girl asked Mike.

"Yeah... Corvus is pretty amazing with his spear. Guren might have a hard time getting in close."

However, Mike said nothing. He just continued to watch and see what Nick was going to do.

"Come on! Fight back! Or is those gauntlets for show?!"

'_This bastard just loves the sound of his annoying voice_'. Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. '_Guess I can stop toying with him_.' In a single fluid motion, he caught the spear in an armpit lock.

"What?!" Corvus tugged at his spear. He could not get it free.

"Oh ho! Nice one!" Mike said.

"What did he do?" One girl asked.

"A simple armpit lock." Mike said. "In order to do it perfectly, you definitely need to have upper body strength."

"I... I can't break free!" The spearman struggled to get his spear from out the lock. He saw that Nick's muscles had expanded. 'What is this kid?!'

"One thing I hate is being looked down on." Corvus then saw the look on Nick's face. A huge grin was plastered on his face, completely unnerving him.

"And another... is being called a kid!" Nick then instantly broke the weapon in half.

"He... he destroyed his weapon." Pyrrha was shocked by what she saw.

"Sirrocco!" Corvus' yelled in horror before being struck in it by a powerful roundhouse kick. Sending him face first towards the ground. The instructor then took notice of Nick's hand twitching.

"That's enough! Corvus' aura is in the red! The winner is Guren!"

A loud applause erupted. They were amazed by the fact that Nick defeated an opponent in one hit.

"Mr. Guren. I must say, using an armpit lock to disable the spear movement was quite the move. Good job. Although next time, let me finish my speech or I will fail you. Understand?" The instructor warned.

"Yeah. Yeah." Nick walked back to the locker room to change.

"He's an incredible fighter. But he's in need of an attitude adjustment. If i hadn't stopped him, he might've really injured him."

"You were great Guren." Pyrrha said. "I didn't know you were a close range type?"

"I prefer to be up close an personal so that I deal to the most damage to my opponent." Nick deactivated his weapons.

"Nice one little bro!" Nick looked up and saw Mike and his groupies.

"You were great!"

"Chrome said I can give you my number!"

Nick could only sigh while Pyrrha chuckled at the antics. It's been a month since Nick and Mike arrived at Sanctum. The two had garnered a reputation amongst the students. Nick for being somewhat of a brooding loner who was extremely good in a fight. And Mike for being a playboy. Their main plan was to not stick out. However, it was soon impossible when each brother was gaining fame and notoriety in the academy.

Since beating Corvus, plenty of students desired to battle Nick. Only for them to be soundly defeated by him. He was on the path of being undefeated. Only for all of that come crashing down in his fifteenth match.

"Winner! Pyrrha Nikos!"

Nick was on the floor with a spear near his face. His face was that of disbelief as he heard many students cheering for her.

"That was a good match Guren." Pyrrha held her hand out to the fallen boy. Who surprisingly took it. She saw the look on his face. It was that of complete shock. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Nick soon snapped out of it. "Yeah. I'm fine. It... certainly was."

"I... I hope you not mad?" Pyrrha sadly looked at Nick.

"What?! No! I'm... just surprised... that's all." Nick had a small smile on his face. "I'll train harder so that next time, I will beat you. Until then, don't you dare lose to anybody else."

"It's a promise." Pyrrha said with a smile.

However two days later, that would all come crashing down. As everybody watched Pyrrha fall to floor thanks to a powerful uppercut to the stomach. Delivered by none other than Mike.

"Winner! Chrome!"

The entire female student body in the arena cheered loudly. Nick couldn't believe what he saw. Pyrrha, the one who was able to beat him. Was easily defeated by Mike. He couldn't even land a single attack on her, but Mike defeated her with ease. He could only grit his teeth in anger as Mike was cheered by everybody.

"What's wrong Guren?" Pyrrha asked. They were both sitting at their usual spot having lunch.

"Nothing... I'm fine." Nick said however, he couldn't fool her.

"Does it have something to do with the fight?"

Nick scrunched his face up. "Was it that obvious?"

"Well, Chrome is surprisingly strong. He was able to easily predict my moves and land precise blows. I honestly couldn't keep up with him. I just have to keep improving until one day I can beat him." Unbeknowst to Pyrrha, Nick was getting a bit annoyed with the prasing. However, he wouldn't get a chance to say it as the person that they were talking about soon came into the picture.

"Yo!" Nick and Pyrrha were greeted by Mike, who sat in the middle. "Man! Today's fight was great! Although I barely took a scratch. You did pretty good."

"Hello Chrome. And yes it was." Pyrrha greeted the older Bell brother.

"You've shown quite the skill with that spear and shield. Honestly if I was anybody else. I might've lost."

"Careful Chrome. Those words might come back to haunt you." Pyrrha and Mike began to laugh, while Nick huffed.

"Everything good little bro?" Mike said with a smile. He saw a look that he was well familiar with.

"Five days from now." Nick stood up. "Me and you. Let's have a fight."

"It's been a few months since we last fought. It might end up being-"

"No... it won't." Nick and Mike were soon face to face. "Because this time. I will beat you."

Mike was silent for a moment before smiling. "Alright. That's fine by me." Mike tried to ruffle Nick's head but he moved it out of the way.

"Remember, five days from now. And you best not hold back!" Nick himself left to go to the training room. Mike sighed at the way he was acting.

* * *

_**Five days later**_

"Class it seems that we have two volunteers today." The instructor said. The students were shocked to see Nick and Mike standing in the arena.

"Look! The brothers are fighting!"

"Who are you rooting for?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"The hot one!"

"Although Guren is pretty cute!"

"But I don't think he's as strong as Chrome!"

"Mike. Do something about them." Nick pointed to the audience of girls yelling at each other. "They're starting to be a distraction."

"Hey! Shut the hell up! Your damn gawking is annoying!"

"Ok..." surprisingly, it worked like a charm.

"You two know the rules. Once your aura is in the red, the match is over. Got it?"

"Yeah." Nick activated his weapons.

"You know. You never told me what your weapon's name is?" Mike also activated his weapons.

"Weeping Willow." Nick got into his fighting stance.

"You named it after that tree Bambi always talked about?" Mike said in surprised. "Didn't think you actually remember that." Mike also go into a fighting stance.

'They're fighting stance is nearly similar.' Pyrrha was observing the subtle differences of the two. Nick's stance was a orthodox, while Mike's was southpaw.

"Are you two ready?" The instructor asked. They both nodded their heads. "Alright. Begin!"

(_**Fire Force OST: Guren**_)

_**Nicholas Bell VS Michael Bell**_

Nick charged first. '_Combine testui and the power of redirection_.' He began launching a flurry of punches from multiple directions. "Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Strike)"

Everybody was amazed the attack. Mike looked as if he was on the defense. He was able to push Nick back with a front kick. However, it had little effect as Nick charged forth again. This time throwing numerous haymakers.

"Not bad Nick! Now this is what I consider to be a warm up!" He weaved every punch and kick that was launched at him before striking Nick square in the face. Nick shrugged off the attack as he threw a right hook. However, Mike leaned back to avoid the strike. Using his upper body strength to support his weight, his kicked his little brother in his stomach.

"Gah..." Nick gritted his teeth as he held his stomach.

Mike then performed a windmill in order to maneuver into a leg sweep. Knocking Nick off balance before sending him flying with another kick to the jaw.

"What a kick!"

"Wow!"

"Amazing." Pyrrha muttered. "They looked evenly matched. But it's obvious who has the advantage."

Nick was able to redirect his landing before charging forth again. This time, the two brothers were throwing numerous strikes. Mike found an opening amd struck Nick in the back of his head woth a axe hammer strike. However, the younger brother stood his ground.

"Rekka" Expanding his leg muscles, he was able to move behind Mike at blinding speeds.

"That was fast!" Mike took notice of Nick as he tried to strike Mike in jaw. Only for it to be blocked. The two then began grappling with each other.

"Just look at them!"

"Neither one is budging!"

It soon came to an end when Mike headbutted Nick square in the nose. He released his grasped and was struck in the jaw with a right hook to the jaw. Nobody said anything as they didnt want to miss a single thing.

"Dammit..." Nick glared at Mike as he rubbed his jaw. He then stepped forward. "Testui Kyaku" Lauching a roundhouse kick at Mike who was caught off gaurd by its power. Mike was able to block the strike.

"A kick using that Goutaijutsu? You really have been practicing." Mike shook his arm.

Pyrrha could see the look on Nick's face. He was getting angry that he couldn't even strike him not once. Mike then got back into his fighting stance.

Nick soon charged forward. He pulled his fist back to strike Mike who launched a counter at the easily visible strike. However, he soon realized that he stuck what appeared to be an afterimage.

'He disappeared?' Mike looked and realized that Nick was behind him again.

"Tetsui" He launched another strike to his jaw. But it was easily blocked by and elbow block.

"But how?! He had him!" Pyrrha gasped in surprise.

Nick held his hand in pain. "Dammit."

"As I said before. You're too predictable." Mike struck Nick in the face with a roundhouse kick. Sending him flying towards the wall. Mike soon dashed forth and the two began launching and avoiding each other's punches and kicks.

"Look at them."

"They're in a whole other league."

"It seems that the other students realize how far ahead these two are." One teacher said.

"Especially Chrome. He easily outclasses Guren in terms of combat skill."

Nick tried to backflip away but couldn't as Mike rushed forward. Sending a right straight to Nick's jaw.

"Got ya!" Mike had a smirk on his face. However, he felt something was wrong. Nobody noticed it, but a flash of purple went through Nick's eyes.

"Cocky... bastard!" Nick launched a powerful liver blow.

'_Dammit... what power.. that was much stronger than his normal punches.'_ Mike manage to block the second strike. It was powerful enough to push him to the other side of the arena.

'_Did he... just get stronger?!_' Nick dashed forward at blinding speeds. The two began to throw numerous punches and kicks.

"Come on Guren..." Pyrrha said. "You got this."

Mike threw another punch straight into Nick's face. However he saw that it did nothing but made him angry. Nick pulled back his fist. Ready to strike Mike in the jaw.

'_Well shit._..' Mike was prepared for what's to come. However, Nick's eyes soon went back to gold.

"That's it! The match is over!" The combat instructor stopped the match. "The winner, Chrome!"

"Wha... but... I had enough... aura." Nick looked up and saw that his meter was completely at zero, while Mike's was at greenish yellow.

"Man! That was a good match little bro. Way better than back then." Mike held his hand out, only for it to be slapped away. He saw that Nick's expression was that of pure anger.

"I... don't need you pity Mike." Nick got up and left the stadium. Pyrrha could see the look of anger on his face and went to chase after him.

"Dammit!" Nick punched a wall, easily creating a small crater on it. "No matter what I do... no matter how hard I train... he's always... ahead of me!" Nick gritted his teeth in anger as tears began welled up. "Come on... you said you wouldn't cry anymore." He was able to fight back the tears before calming down.

"Oh Guren..." Pyrrha wanted to go up to Nick and cheer him up. But she knew that it would only do more bad than good. So she decided to leave him by himself.

Nick's jealousy of Mike's talent never wavered. Because of how well he fought, he was able to challenge students of higher years. Effortlessly deafeating each one. He was soon known as the "Hope of Sanctum". And it made him angry that he was left behind. He soon decided to put his challenge on hold. At least for the time being.

* * *

_**Four months later**_

"Hey boys!" Nikaido walked into the locker room. She had bags of food in her hand. "I know you two probably haven't eaten all day. So I took the liberty of having my chefs cook you up something."

"Awww man! Thanks babe!" Mike began stuffing his face. "So Nick, you want the first match, or are you good?"

"You can have it." Nick said. "I'm curious as to how you might do."

"Praying on my downfall little bro?"

"No. Just interested in how you might do."

Today was Nick and Mike's debut matches in Purgatory. The audience was suprised that two kids were participating in a dangerous place like this. But of course it didn't matter to them, as long as they saw a bit of blood.

"Well, no take backs!" Mike stood up. "Thanks for the food Haru! Wish me luck! Not that i need it."

"Of course." Nikaido hugged Mike. "Come on Nick. Lets go to the stands .

Not even two minutes passed and the match was already over. Although how it eneded bought disbelief to the audience. Everybody was shocked by what they witnessed. A red, dragon like human, in the middle of the arena. Standing over a fighter in flames.

"Holy..."

"What the hell?"

"Is that the same opponent?"

Nick's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw either. "He... unlocked his semblance."

Mike was greeted by a thunderous applause. Although not knowing what to do, Mike just waved to the crowd before running back to the locker room.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike looked at Nick with an extremely tired expression.

"I think... I just unlocked... my semblance." Mike was breathing heavily. "My aura's completely drained though."

Nick held his head down. Again the gap between the two had widened. However, he took a deep breath and decided to congratulate him on his win. "Good job on the win... and unlocking your semblance."

"Thanks Nick. And no worries, you'll get yours soon enough." Mike looked up and saw the time. "Looks like you're up."

Nick placed his headphones on. To which he pressed a button as it became a face mask.

"I didn't think you were serious about that." Mike had a small smirk. "Let me guess? That superhero show you be sneaking to watch at nights?"

"Sh... shut up..." Nick turned his head.

"Go get em' little bro." Mike said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Nick's first match was not going well for him. He was badly bruised. His opponent was not only bigger than him in height. But was over 250 pounds heavier than his weight of 146. The audience was cheering for Nick's opponent.

"Nick's gonna die out there if he don't surrender." Nikaido said worriedly.

"No... he won't. Nick has worked too hard for it to end here on his first match." Mike was not smiling. "He won't lose."

"I can't believe that they would wven allow children here." His opponent said. "Then again, I'd rather fight the other kid. He seems stronger than you."

Nick gritted his teeth. He was underestimating him. "Shut up..."

"What was that?"

"I... said... shut the hell up!" Nick got back up and charged forth, only to take a fist into his face, sending him head first to the ground.

Nikaido placed her head onto Mike's shoulder.

'_Come on Nick.._.'

The crowd was yelling out for the match to end. In other words for Nick to die.

"Maybe I'll just break his legs so that he'll never think about entering a place like this." His opponent was going to finish Nick off. However, that would never happen. Nick's eyes opened wide. And what they saw next was the hulking opponent's face completely caved in.

Everybody was shocked to see Nick standing back up.

"What... kind of punch was that?"

"His face..."

Mike's eyes widened a bit. He thought back to when they fought and how Nick suddenly got a huge surge of power. '_It's... just like that time._'

As Nick's opponent fell to the floor, he pounced on top of him. And began to pummel his opponent's face in until it was completely unrecognizable. Everybody realized that he was no longer moving.

"He's... already dead." Nikaido muttered.

Nick completely blacked out. He continued to lauch numerous hooks and hammer blows into his opponent. Thinking back to the many times he lost to Mike, as he let out a roar. He was then stopped by the announcer..

"The match is over kid! He's dead!" Nick was breathing heavily. He saw his opponent was not moving a muscle.

"That kid's... a demon."

"He just wouldn't stop."

"He's gonna be big one day."

Nick heard numerous murmurs and whispers in the stadium.

"Hey kid... what do I call you?" The announcer said.

Nick didn't think long about it. He thought back to the one word that he remembered. However, he decided to use the Eastern Mistrali meaning of the word. "Ashura."

"The Ashura? That's a demon that loves to fight." The announcer said. "I love it." The announcer then held up Nick's arm. "Your winner! The Ashura!"

The audience let out a thunderous applause.

"Let's just say... you just made a lot of money today." He then took notice of Nick's body. While he had well developed muscles, he was still lean. "I suggest you start building up muscle kid. You can't have a name like that if you're that scarwny. Especially when you're gonna be fight even stronger opponents."

And so, Nick would continue to participate in match after match. He, alongside Mike, whould be known as "The God of War" took over the underground arena by storm. They were fighting opponent after opponent. They were soon under the watchful eye of a certain headmaster.

* * *

_**Four years later**_

Nick was in the locker room. Today was his 300th match. His attention was to the television, where he saw a familiar face.

"Eveybody knows that a prefight meal is the most important. Thats why I always turn to pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes before a match." Pyrrha then took a spoonful of cereal. "Tastes that? That tastes like victory!"

"Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. The tasty treat that'll toughen your tummy."

"Ugh. That stuff is horrible." Nick looked up and saw Mike looking at the television. "You can tell she doesn't want to do this commercial also. But still, who would've thought she end up being famous? Bet you wished you never left huh?"

"It is what it is." Nick said. "And sorry about you and Nikaido by the way."

"Hey. Shit happens." Mike shrugged his shoulders. "So, excited about your big match? 300 wins is a huge milestone, you know?"

"Can't say that I'm not." Nick stood up to stretch. "If you wasn't too busy chasing girls, you'd probably have just as many wins as me."

"But who's more popular?"

"Whatever." Nick said with a smirk. "Anyways, I'm off."

"Break a leg little bro. I mean their leg, not yours of course." Mike and Nick bumped each others fist before walking out to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is an important day! As the Ashura will be fighting for his 300th win! I hope you're just as excited as I am?!"

Nick could hear the crowd cheering loudly for him. He pressed a button on his headphones to activate the face mask before stepping out to the arena. Ready to continue his undefeated streak.

* * *

_**Present**_

"You know, it really did seem like I was always chasing behind him. No matter how close I got, he always found a way to get ahead of me. I guess that was why I threw myself into match after match."

"And you never thought to sit down and talk to him about that?" Blake was soon beginning to nod off.

"No... I thought that if i can beat him just once... maybe I could stop thinking that way about him."

"You two have too much pride." Blake then stood up. "Nick... go find Mike. Talk about this, and apologize to each other."

"I... yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Nick said. "Thanks for listening Blake."

"Of course..." Blake also stood up. "Now... I think, I'm gonna head back to the library." As she walked, she began to fall to the floor, but was soon caught by Nick, who sighed. "I think you need to rest."

He carried her and took her to her dorm room a d placed her on her bed. As he leaving out, he saw Pyrrha, who was surprised to see him.

"Guren!"

"Pyr!"

Pyrrha grabbed Nick by his shoulders. "Where have you been these past few days?! We were worried sick."

"I'm... sorry." Nick turned his head. "It was my fault that it led to that."

Pyrrha was surprised to hear that. But of course, she still needed to reprimand him "You two were both wrong for your actions. Had it not been for Professor Goodwitch intervening. Who knows what might've happened?"

"I know. That's why... I'm looking for Mike. I... wanna apologize to him."

"Yang had snatched him away in order to talk to him. As for where they are? I'm not entirely sure."

"I... might know where." Nick was ready to run off but stopped to look at Pyrrha. "And I'm... sorry for worrying you."

Pyrrha was a bit surprised as she watched Nick tun off. "I really can't stay mad at him... can't I?"

* * *

_**Rooftops**_

"Did you _ever_ think about just sitting down amd actually talking about this?" Yang asked. She had Mike's head on her lap.

"I... never thought anything about it til now." Mike said. "I guess in some way, it was my fault too."

"At least you're not pinning the blame on him." Yang chuckled a bit. "I really don't like seeing either of you like this. None of us do. So the sooner you two fix things up, the better." Yang then had a smile on her face as she looked forward. "Which... I think might be now."

Mike lifted his head up and saw Nick standing by the rooftop door.

"Hey Yang. Mind if... we had some privacy?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing Nicky." Yang lifted Mike's head as she got up.

Mike also got up from the ground. He felt a hand press against his back.

"Remember. You two are all that you got. Besides all of us of course." Yang kissed Mike on the cheek before heading off. The two were staring off the roof ledge. Finding a way to start a conversation.

(_**Kingdom 2019 Film OST: A Dream**_)

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

The two awkwardly stared off. Finding it difficult to speak their minds.

"It's... been nearly four months since we came here... crazy right?" Mike tried to start some small talk to ease the tension.

"I don't know why... but I thought back to the day when we first started training." Nick said.

"That's crazy! So did I!" Mike turned his head to Nick. "That was quite the punch you threw! You've definitely gotten way stronger than before. I think this time you might actually beat me." He then let out a hearty laugh.

"Mike... can I be honest with you?" Nick turned to his brother.

"Yeah man! Come on we're... brothers. I'd expect you be honest with me at all times!"

"The truth is... I've hated you."

"Woah... I... guess you really meant it huh?" Mike was shocked to hear that. "If there's anything else that you want to let out. Now's the time." He then had a sad smile on his face.

"Or... at least I thought saying that would make me feel better. I mean... we both trained at the same time, and yet, I'm always the one eating dirt after we had one of our matches. And then during Sanctum when they were singing your praise." Nick shuffled around a bit before continuing.

"I guess... you can say that I was jealous of you. Jealous of how strong you were. By how you can always walk around with a smile on your face... jealous of how... you were able to easily move on from Bambi and Verity's deaths. And how we ran away back to the same bullshit that nealry got us killed." Nick then had his head down. "But... even then, everything you did... you did for me. For us. I guess... what I'm saying... is... it's hard for me to hate you... when I should be grateful for everything you did."

Mike turned his head away to wipe his eyes. "I don't hate you either. And while I was hurt by what you said... I don't ever want you to think I did everything for you just in order to place it over you head." He then turned back to his brother. "Nick, you wanna know something?"

"What's that?"

"You're the reason why I can always have a smile on my face everyday."

"That sounds weird the way you put it." Nick cringed a bit.

"Oh shut up! I really mean it!" Mike pouted a bit before staring off to the roof. "Before all of this. Before Bambi. It was only us. Doing everything it took to survive." Mike then looked up at the sky. "Even then, when we would get our asses kicked for getting caught stealing. When we went days without eating, and a proper roof over our heads, those were some of the greatest times I had." Mike touched the left side of his chest. "Do you remember the first word you said when you learned how to talk?"

Nick had a huge grin on his face. "How could I forget? It was your name. Michael. My brother, my best friend, my savior." Nick began to wipe his eyes as tears fell. "Do you... regret taking me in?"

"What?! Of course not! I don't regret a single thing." Mike turned towards Nick. "Never had.. never will."

Nick soon began to cry. "Mike... I'm sorry... for being a horrible brother to you... for all these years."

"It's all good. Didn't I say siblings are meant to redirect each other when they do something stupid?" Mike went and placed an arm around Nick. A huge grin spread acrossed his face while tears fell.

"It goes both ways." The two began to laugh all the while crying their eyes out for a few minutes.

* * *

"So let me ask you something? What did you really do to get that money from Nikaido?"

"Killed all her bodyguards, stole her scroll, and left her for dead." Mike said nonchalantly.

Nick's eyes widened a bit before turning back to normal. "I never liked her anyway."

The two shared a laugh before Mike stopped. "Also I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Remember the week after you met Pyrrha at Sanctum?"

"Yeah?"

"I tried to talk to her once."

"You bastard!" Nick yelled as he stood up. His face was as red as Mike's eyes. "Wasn't you happy enough being around those... groupies?!"

"Relax! It didn't go as far as you expected it to!" Mike howled with laughter at Nick's reaction before calming down. "So as your brother, let me ask? How come you never told her how you felt when we were leaving for Purgatory that day?"

"If I had told her... I might've stayed."

"Wouldn't that had been a good thing? I mean... sure there's a age difference... and a height difference."

"Oh shut up!" Nick yelled. " I mean... it would've. But I can't change what's already done. And besides, she told me that she likes Jaune now."

"Jaune?! Oh man! Is that rich!" Mike began howling with laughter.

"How drunk were you? I told you all at the club!" Nick yelled.

"Come on Nick! I can see how she feel about you. Like the day you came back to Beacon and "stepped off" for a bit?"

"Wait... you saw that?"

"Can we... stay like this... for a little while longer?" Mike imitated Pyrrha, all the while laughing.

"First off! That... was actually a very good imitation. And second, you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations!"

"Look... all I'm saying is go for it. Before someone else actually takes her away."

"I'm fine... with her being taken away."

"Really Nick? Are you?" Mike glared at Nick. "Because no person would've reacted like the way you did just now." He knew that Nick needed to be pushed forward in this ordeal. "Then how about we do this? Let's fight!" Nick was shocked by Mike's declaration.

"If you can kick my ass, you can let Pyr "be happy" with whoever the hell she wants. But if I kick your ass? Which of course will most definitely happen. You have to tell her how you feel."

"That's!" Nick stood up before stopping himself. "Fine!."

"Five days from now. You better train hard, because I'll be making sure you confess!"

"Yeah, yeah!" The two then gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad things are back to normal." Mike said.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Now you two better not, and I mean ever not, fight again!" Weiss said. Reprimanding the two for what happened days ago.

"Alright, we got it princess, sheesh!" Mike huffed.

"That's right! You don't see me and Yang going at each other's throats, right?" Ruby said to the the two.

"Well, we're still going to fight. Although this time... in the arena." Nick said.

Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"I swear." Weiss rubbed the side of her temples.

"You all telling me that you don't want to see us fight?" Mike asked.

"I'd rather you two just behave!" Weiss huffed.

"There's no stopping them once they put their mind on something." Kevin said. "So! When's the fight?"

"Five days from now." Nick said.

"Five days?!" Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"Isn't that... a bit too close?" Jaune replied.

"Not really. Especially since the dance is a few weeks away." Mike said. "Best we got it done sooner, than later."

"This might be the biggest event to happen since that livestream." Yang said.

"I'm happy to see that you two are brothers again!" Penny went and gave the two a bone crushing hug.

"Dammit... how strong... is she?!" Mike struggled to break free.

"Let... go..." Even Nick had trouble getting out.

* * *

And so, Nick and Mike trained hard throught the five days.

"Gah!" Yang was sent flying towards the training hall. "Owww! Damn Mikey! You're going a bit overboard..."

"Sorry Yang. It's just that... I'm a bit excited about this battle." Mike held out his hand to pick Yang up. "Nick must be training just as hard as I am."

"Well I'm glad you two are back to being brothers again." Yang smiled at her boyfriend before wincing in pain.

"How about we call it a day, and I give you a "special" massage for all the hard work?" Mike winked his eye.

"Hopefully you get the right spots." The two decoded to call ot a day. As they left the training arena to have that "massage".

* * *

In Nick's consciousness, Nick was completely battered and bloodied. While Prometheus was absolutely healthy. "I'm impressed. On the first day, you were knocked unconscious during our first battle. Now, you're still standing."

"Looks like... I'm showing improvement!" Nick was breathing heavily. Struggling to keep his balance.

Pandora walked up to Nick and healed him. "While I'm quite ecstatic that you've been taken the time to visit us all week. We were hoping it would've been for more than just for training."

"Yeah I know. But this is Mike we're talking about."

"Mike? The red eyed one?" Prometheus asked.

"He reminds me of him. Especially that arrogance." Pandora muttered

"One of these days, you're gonna stop being cryptic and tell me what's up?" Nick said. "How come i don't feel tired in here compared to outside?"

"That's because time runs slower here. One hour of meditation could feel like days. Hence why you're extremely tired after leaving from here."

"Does it now?" Nick wondered. "Speaking of time? What's my limit now?"

"Six minutes and forty two seconds." Prometheus stared at his watch. "Combined with Golden Time, two minutes."

"Seems like I'm slowly getting the hang of it." Nick said with a smile. As he said that, an earthquake occured. "What the hell?!"

"It seems that someone's trying to wake you up." Pandora suddenly activated a portal. "Seeing that tomorrow is your fight. We left you a gift... as a way of saying good luck."

"Well how would I get it when I'm out in the real world?"

"When the time comes." Pandora said. "Now, off you go." She then pushed Nick into the portal.

"He's gonna want to know someday, we can't keep hiding it from him." Prometheus said. "He even muttered one of their names."

"All in due time. Until then, he needs to master this power as soon as possible." Pandora said.

* * *

Nick finally woke up to see that it was Ruby, who was shaking him.

"Huh... Ruby?"

"Are you ok?!" Ruby asked worriedly. "I've been trying to get you to wake up for over an hour, but you wouldn't budge!"

"Sorry... I was meditating." Nick stood up. "Didn't mean to worry you there." He then ruffled her hair.

"So this is where you've been training at?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Nick stood up. "I come up here after my regular training."

"I don't know if I can mentally train myself after physically training myself." Ruby said. "It just sounds like it's too much."

"Well, when you've been at it for as long as I did. You'll become use to it."

As Nick and Ruby were walking downstairs, she began to twiddle her thumbs. Her thoughts were on the dance.

"Ummm... so... Nick..." Ruby said.

"What's up?"

Ruby's face began to heat up as she began to talk. "So... I know... that you said that the dance is stupid... but... maybe it wouldn't be as bad... if."

She never got the chance to finish as they both ran into Pyrrha.

"Pyr!" Nick was surprised to see her. "Just the person i was looking for."

"Hello Guren, Ruby." Pyrrha greeted the two. "And... you were?"

"Yeah." Nick had a smile on his face. "I... was wondering if you can be my sparring partner for the remainder of the night?"

Pyrrha's face began to heat up. "Oh... Of course!"

"You can go on ahead Ruby. I'm gonna train a bit with Pyr."

"Oh... sure." Ruby muttered. "See you guys tomorrow! And make sure you get some rest!"

"I will. Later Ruby. "

"Good night, Ruby." Pyrrha said.

The two waved goodbye before she dashed off.

* * *

And hour later, Nick and Pyrrha were going all out in the training room. Fist and spear had clashed. Nick was able to get the upper hand. Slamming Pyrrha on the ground while placing a fist in her face.

"That... was incredible!" Pyrrha had a smile on her face while breathing heavily. "I can't believe how strong you've gotten with only five days of training!"

"You really think so?" Nick got off of Pyrrha and they both sat down. "You know... Mike is probably training just as hard as I am. Things will be different compared to the last time we fought four years ago."

"You don't have anything to be nervous about." Pyrrha held Nick's hand. "You're different from back then. I believe you can do it."

"Thanks Pyr." Nick soon saw that Pyrrha was holding his hand. Causing him to blush. "A... anyways... it's getting late! I don't want Goodwitch to yell at the both of us."

"Y... yeah..." Pyrrha released Nick's hand. "You need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"You're right." Nick proceeded to walk out the dorm. "Come on, I'll... walk you to your dorm."

"It is on the same floor." Pyrrha began to laugh.

"I... I know." Nick mumbled. He suddenly felt her hold onto his arm.

"So, I'll accept that walk to my dorm." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Y...yeah." The two left the training area before stopping in front of Team JNPR's dorm.

"Now make sure you get plenty of sleep. No midnight snacks or video games. It's a miracle you even wake up on time."

"I will." Nick waved as he walked to his dorm. "Night Pyr. And thanks again."

"Night Guren. And of course! Any time." Pyrrha proceeded to go into her dorm.

* * *

_**Team KNTM's Dorm**_

Team KNTM were lounging around, playing a four player multiplayer game on the duststation.

"Nice! We finally beat it!" Kevin hooted.

"Finally! And it took us three months." Nick took a deep breath.

"It's 1am. Shouldn't we all be asleep?" Torren said.

"What are you my mom?!" Kevin said.

"Torren's right you guys!" Mike clapped his hands together. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day! So I expect everyone to be accounted for in the arena."

"Somebody's happy." Torren was munching on a bag of chips.

"Not as happy as this guy! Right?!" Kevin pointed at Nick, who proceeded to blush. "You and Pyrrha were... "training"?"

"Yes! That's exactly what we did!"

"Relax. I'm just messing with ya!"

"Yeah yeah." Two gave each other a fistbump as the four of them got into their respective beds.

"You know? I'm glad...everything's back to normal." Kevin couldn't help but smile at the fact that the four of them are back together. "It's not the same when we're split apart, you know?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Nick also had a smile on his face.

"Less talking, more sleeping." Mike pulled the cover over himself.

"And try not to break this clock Mike." Torren joked.

"Night guys." Nick said.

"Night." The four then went to sleep.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"I heard all classes were cancelled today."

"They said to report to the combat training area."

"How come? Is it an emergency?"

Students from all different years were going to the combat training arena. Their concerns showed as they were uncertain as to why they had to report to the arena.

"Awwe man! I cant wait!" Kevin plopped down on his seat. He had a large piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that you have in your hand?" Penny asked Kevin.

"Oh, that's right. You were with Ironwood throughout the week." Kevin showed Penny an extremely detailed poster. It was of Nick and Mike clashing their fists. "Two Brothers, One Battle. Who Will Be Considered The Strongest?"

"Oooh!" Nora took the poster from Kevin. "This is sooooo cool!"

"Hey! Give that back! I spent all week making that poster!" Kevin yelled.

Blake took notice of the poster. She looked even more refreshed than before. "Wow Kevin. You made this?"

"Yep! Forgot to mention that I'm a jack of all trades." Kevin had a grin on his face.

"Hey Blake. You're looking quite refreshed." Sun said.

"I decided to take a much needed break." Blake then sat down. "Besides, that can wait."

Glynda took noticed of the large number of students entering the class. '_I cant believe I'm doing something like this_.'

**_Four days ago_**

"You want me to do what?" Glynda raised her eyebrow.

"Make it flashy!" Mike said. "You know? Like an arena entrance!"

Nick could only sigh before having a grin on his face. "You know it wouldn't make a difference right?"

"I know. But I want this to be special."

Nick's eyes widened a bit at what Mike said.

"I want it to be like Purgatory." Mike placed a hand in Nick's shoulder. "You know? With the entrance music and all!"

"But this isn't Purgatory. This is combat training." Glynda said with a tone full of annoyance.

"I'll allow it." Everybody turned towards Ozpin. "While combat training is mainly in order to improve one's skills. Many students don't seem to take this class seriously. However, maybe this match will light a fire in them."

"This is was why I like you Oz." Mike grinned.

Glynda's face scrunched up in anger before sighing. "I should be suspending the both of you for your actions... but seeing that you'll keep acting rambunctious no matter what I say. I'll let it slide. Although the next time I will be suspending the both of you from all activities for the rest of the year. Vytal Festival included!"

Nick and Mike gave each other a high five.

"And don't ask for something like this ever again!" Glynda barked.

"Thanks Goodwitch." Glynda stopped for a moment. Realizing that Nick actually thanks her. "And sorry for everything that happened."

Glynda had a small smile on her face. "You're welcome Nicholas." She then pushed her glasses before walking off.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Students. Today's match is something I'm sure you had hoped would happened ever since the beginning of your school year."

"Hey Coco!" Yang yelled towards the second year.

"Yang!" Coco ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I heard Mike and Nick are supposed to be fighting! In the ring this time of course!"

"Since when did you two become friends?" Kevin asked.

"Since I found out she has excellent taste in clothing... and men." Coco had a smirk on her face.

"We were worried when we heard what happened." Velvet said. "But I'm glad to see that they're back to normal."

"I'm putting my lien on Nick." Fox said. "I have a good feeling about him since that livestream. What about you Yatsu?"

"I heard rumors about Michael. He apparently took over the entirety of Sanctum Academy during his time there. Know that it was mostly girls who said that." He replied.

"I'm glad that those two decided to fight it out in the combat arena." Coco said. "I couldn't fathom what would occur should they had fought in the hallway."

"Mass destruction!" Torren yelled. He had loads of snacks in his arms.

"Why are you carrying around all of that junk food?!" Weiss was suddenly handed sour straws.

"Because this is basically what I would consider to be the biggest event ever!" Torren then gave Weiss some sour straws. "Now suck on your sour straw, sit down, and enjoy the fight."

"Hey Torren! Got any nachos?!" Sun was thrown a bag of nachos and dip. "Thanks!"

"I wonder where's Pyrrha's at?" Jaune asked.

"She wasn't with you guys?" Kevin finally snatched the poster from Nora.

"Sorry I'm late." Pyrrha soon walked up to everybody. "I had something to take care of."

"Ooooo, I wonder what that was?" Kevin had a huged grin plaster over his face.

"You guys! It's about to start!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

The entire room had gotten dark. Some of the students began to mutter as to what's going on.

(_**Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST: Rules of Nature**_)

"The first fighter! A raging flame that won't be put out! His fighting skills considered to be second to none!"

"Wait.. is that?" Blake finally put two and two together.

"With a height of six foot one! Weighing in at 183 pounds! The God of War! Michael Bell!"

Explosions were let off at the main entrance. Suprising nearly all of the students.

"Did he really have to be flashy?" Weiss had a deadpanned expression. "And how did he get music for his entrance?"

"However he got it? I love it!" Yang yelled in exitement. "Yeah, Mikey!"

Mike soon walked out into the arena. Stretching his arms and his legs. He looked around as a thunderous applause was let off.

"Hey look! Your crush is performing." Mercury began to laugh at Emerald, who proceeded to glare at him in anger.

"For someone who's always sleeping in my class. He sure seems energized." Professor port said before laughing.

"So... who do you think is going to win this fight Oz?" Ironwood asked.

"I feel that I should keep that to myself." Ozpin said. "Although, I have a good feeling about how this might turn out."

"I've heard that he defeat the Pyrrha Nikos effortlessly." Ironwood said. "Something Nicholas had a hard time doing."

"I can tell you James. It doesn't matter how you win. So as long as you win, is what matters."

"Mike, I love you!"

"Mike!"

"It's the strongest first year!"

"Woah... look at the applause he's recieving." Sun said.

"Yeah... I guess being popular does have its merits." Neptune added.

"Yeah Mike!" Kevin cheered.

"I... don't know who to cheer for?" Penny said.

"Why not both?" Torren said as he was munching on donuts. "That way, nobody is left out."

Penny soon has a smile on her face. "Go Nick! Go Mike!"

(_**Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator OST: Sky Should Be High**_)

After the cheering died down, Glynda proceeded to call out the next fighter. "The next fighter is in my own words, a stormbringer who had garnered a huge reputation since being here. He's known for his ferocity in battle. This young man continues to claw his way to the top. Or should I say punch?" Glynda sighed before continuing. "With a height of five foot eight and weighing at 164 pounds! The Ashura! Nicholas Bell!"

Nick walked out from the opposite side of the entrance. He was also greeted with a thunderous applause.

"It's the Ashura!"

"Good luck Nick!"

"Are you single?!"

"Go Nick!" Ruby yelled out.

"Wow! I never knew he was that short." Jaune said.

"The height difference will definitely play a huge part of this fight." Torren said.

Pyrrha's attention was all on Nick as he emerge from the entrance.

_**Five minutes ago**_

Pyrrha was standing by the entrance. "Listening to music before heading out?"

Nick twirled his headphones around. "Not really. As you can hear, there's no music playing."

"Was that your way of calming down?"

"Pretty much." Nick then stood up. Pyrrha's face lit up as she couldn't help but notice well toned his body was. It would put nearly all of the students and most adults to shame. He then put on a shirt with his jacket before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much." Nick said with a smile. "Otherwise, I'll be worrying even more than I already am."

"Guren... give it your all."

(_**Kaiji OST Vol. 2: Hakairoku**_)

"Of course." Nick stopped for a moment. "Pyr..." Nick tried to say something but stopped himself. "Thanks."

"Of... of course."

_**Present**_

Mike stretched his body, making sure he's ready. "You know... you've really come a long way. But that doesn't mean I havent either. So... I want you to come at me with everything you got. Becsuse I'm here to win."

"Right back at ya." Nick had a smile on his face. "Every punch, every kick, I'll throw it with everything I have. Thats exactly what any fighter will do."

"I know that everybody here is excited to watch this match." Glynda said. "However, you will be going through the same rules as any other combat training match."

"Oh man! I'm actually pumped to see this!" Jaune said excitedly.

"You and everyone else." Blake said.

"And here I thought you would be too busy to even show up." Weiss retorted.

Blake looked at Nick. "I owe it to them. I think we all do... in some way."

"Now that Nick has his own semblance, he might be able to keep up with Mike." Ruby said.

"It's not the semblance that makes the fighter. But the heart." Kevin then turned to Pyrrha. "So Pyrrha... you excited for this fight?"

"I am..." Pyrrha looked at Nick, who was bouncing on his heels. "Guren's been waiting for this day. Longer than the five days he spent training. And this is the day that he's going to prove to Chrome that he's got what it takes."

"Well one thing's for sure. Mikey will show him whose the big brother." Yang said.

"I'd advise in putting stock into a fotune that hasn't been told Yang." Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Come on Nick! Kick his butt!" Ruby yelled out.

"Good luck you two!" Sun yelled.

"Nicholas... Michael... are you two ready?" Glynda asked the two.

"Of course Ms. Goodwitch." Mike got into his fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

"Yeah." Nick did the same.

"And-" Glynda didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the two struck each other at the same time. Each punch pushing their faces in.

_**Nicholas Bell (The Ashura) VS Michael Bell (The God of War)**_

* * *

_**The two are finally getting ready to fight. This won't be your ordinary combat training fight, so I'm throwing all the punches out with the following two chapters. Which of course will be a double release. Anyways, with that being said, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Fateful Battle: The Ashura Vs The God Of War**

Nick had Mike had each other's fists in their faces. Everbody was shocked by what they saw.

"They had their fists in each other's face for nearly a minute." Ruby said.

"They're gauging each other's strength." Pyrrha took notice of cross counter.

"By the sound of those punches. You wouldn't had thought that." Coco said.

"No kidding. Imagine not being one of them and getting struck by that?" Kevin said.

"Well damn... I was hoping that you would've dropped in one hit." Mike had a grin on his face.

"Funny... I was hoping the same thing." Nick said. The two then dropped their fist before backing away.

"I think we're done with the introduction. Now then, let's star-."

(_**Fire Force OST: Guren**_)

"Ashura Style:Tetsui" He had no time to react as he was rocked by an aura infused strike. Sending him back.

"He got the first strike!" Sun yelled.

"Holy crap... you predictied my move?" Mike touched the side of his face.

"Tetsui" He didn't have time to respond again as he was rocked again by another strike. He was sent back again as Nick rushed forward.

"Ashura Style: Tetsui Rendan" Nick continued to launch a flurry of strikes at Mike, who could only block the incoming attacks.

"Look at him go." Torren said

"He's not giving him a chance!" Ruby said in shock.

"Come on Mikey!" Yang yelled.

"Tsubame Gaeshi" Mike tried to back away, but Nick continued to charge forth as he began launching unpredictable punches. His hands was then caught by Mike's grasp.

"Got ya!" Mike began to grin as he pushed Nick back. "I'm impressed! To think you were able to get the first strike! Let me guess? You predicted my attack through foresight, right?"

"Come on Nick! Push him back!" Ruby yelled.

Nick didn't say a word as he was concentrating on pushing Mike back. He was having a hard time due to the him being taller and having more upper body strength than him. However, he saw an opening. And seeing that, he went straight for it. With a kick to the crotch.

Mike winced in pain as he bit down on his lip to not yell.

"Oooooo!" Kevin cringed at the sight.

"That's right Nick! Aim for the balls!" Nora yelled out.

"Hey! That's my man's junk you're injuring!" Yang yelled.

Many other female students began yelling at Nick.

"How could you aim there?!"

"That's dirty!"

"Are you ok Mike?!"

Nick didn't stop there. He then struck Mike in the jaw with a knee strike. "Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi" Nick grabbed Mike's head as he flipped him over and slammed him face first into the ground. He then delivered a punt kick to Mike's jaw, sending him across the arena.

"Holy crap... Mike's getting his ass kicked." Kevin then glanced at Yang, who was glaring at him. "Uhhh... I mean... hang in there Mike!"

Everybody else was in a complete shock. To think that the same Mike, who can easily beat four students, was just kicked like a football. However, they knew just how strong Nick was.

"Kick that monster's ass!" Cardin yelled out.

Mike was able to flip back into a standing position. "Damn... that hurts like a bitch..." He winced in pain from the blow. "That's what I get for not paying attention though."

"You've always been cocky." Nick joked. "If I had known about these easy openings back then, maybe I wouldn't have all of those losses."

"Oh! You won't get another chance like that!"

"Michael!" Glynda yelled. "Are you fine? Can you still fight?"

"What?! Of course I can! I only got kicked in the nuts!"

"How... can he be so calm about that?" Jaune shuddered at thought of it possibly being him.

The two soon got back into their fighting stances. Mike didn't have a chance as Nick rushed forth.

"Ashura Style: Tetsui" Mike took another strike to the face, then to the chest. Mike threw a lightning fast straight at Nick, however.

"Hibashiri" He struck an afterimage as Nick quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Tetsui" And was caught by a liver blow. Mike increased his aura in that spot to mitigate the damage.

"You can do it Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Come on Nick! Come on Mike!" Kevin yelled.

"You can do it you two!" Penny yelled.

Nick continued to deliver punches and kicks. _'I can do this! I will do this! I've been doing great so far! I just need to keep the pressure on_-' However both his wrists was caught in Mike's grip.

"I think... I gave you enough free shots." Nick got a good look at Mike's face. Not even a scratch was on there.

"Swaying your face at the time the punch connects to reduce the damage." Nick gritted his teeth. "Should've known." He went to aim for another kick to the crotch. However, they were easily blocked.

"So that's why his aura barely went down." Blake took notice of the effective technique.

"What exactly did he do?" Jaune asked.

"Apparently, fighters have a technique to mitigate damage by moving their faces by the time the strike connects. Hence why he didn't take any damage." Everybody looked at Blake with surprise. "What? I learned it from a martial arts comic that Nick was reading."

"Besides that kick to the crotch. He does seem perfectly fine." Sun said.

Pyrrha diverted her focus on Mike. "This... will really be Guren's most difficult fight yet."

"Now then, lets see you grit those teeth!" Nick felt the same aura that Mike always emits as he pulled back his fist. Expanding his muscles. Nick began to pull with all his might, but couldn't break free.

"War style: Devastator" An incredibly powerful straight struck Nick in the jaw. The power was enough to cause him to spiral in the air. Everbody couldn't believe the destructive power in that punch.

"One strike...did that?" Weiss couldn't believe it. Nick looked like he was just winning. And one punch was enough to turn the tides.

Glynda saw Nick's aura meter. It went down to eighty-three percent. 'An attack of such force should've brought his aura down to the sixties. However, it stopped at 83.

"I remember you saying that those two, before attending the academy, were fighters in an underground arena." Ironwood said as he turned to Ozpin.

"Yes. I did mention that. However... I recruited them for more than that. Maybe the reason will present itself later on in thime match."

Nick soon landed on the floor. He then looked up at Mike.

"Gotta hand it to you little bro." Mike said as he stretched his legs. "You've sure improved alot. Swaying your face to minimize the damage. Not bad."

"If you think... a simple straight is gonna put me down." Nick got back up without any trouble. "Then you surely don't know how much I've grown." He soon got back into his fighting stance.

"Trust me when I say this. I know exactly how much you've grown."

The audience continued to cheer loudly.

"Now then. Let's see that growth!" Mike then stomped forward. Which was strong enough to create cracks on the ground. Winding his upper body to its highest degree. "War Style: Fierce Typhoon" Nick blocked the beyond superhuman back fist. But it's strength was too much. Sending him flying towards the wall.

"What... power." Yang was speechless. "He's really not holding back... is he?"

"No kidding. It was enough to send him crashing into the wall." Sun and everybody looked at the giant hole that was made.

"Come on Nick! I hope that wasn't it?!" Mike placed his hands on his hips. "It'd be really boring if that's the case!"

'Dammit... even with Golden Time's Aura amplification, I still felt that impact in my bones. That would've definitely killed a normal person.' Nick then stood up, and took a deep breath. 'Allow my body to melt like water. And burst forth like flames.' He relaxed his body crouched down into a sprinting position pressing his right leg onto the wall.

"Ashura Style:..." With a huge burst of speed, Nick dashed forth. "Dai Rekka" (_Great Heavenly Fire_)" And crashed into Mike's chest and grabbing his waist.

"What speed."

"He just moved as fast as Ruby and Kevin!" Yang yelled out.

"But what exactly is he doing?" Blake wondered.

"Maybe a takedown?" Coco replied.

"Come on Nick! A grabbing move?!" However, Nick kept running. Not paying any mind to what he was saying.

"I think... he's going to crash into that wall." Ren said. He took notice of how Nick hasn't made and maneuvers.

"Wait... you're kidding right?!" Sun said.

It seems that what Ren said was true. As the speed that Nick was running in caused he and Mike to crash into a wall and send both of them out of the academy.

"What the?!"

"Did he really?!"

"They're outside!"

Many students couldn't believe what Nick was doing. Glynda was not pleased at what she saw. They basically destroyed school property! "I swear! I'm-"

"Let them continue Glynda." The huntress was shocked that Ozpin did not want the fight to stop.

"But this is no longer combat training!"

"To them... it never was combat training." Ozpin then activated a monitor large enough to show the Bell Brothers. Who were fighting while falling at the same time.

"Woah..." Kevin was lost for words. "I never knew we were that high up."

"Is Nick insane?! What was he thinking, launching both he and Mike through that wall?!" Weiss said. "And from such a height!"

"Woahwoahwoahwoah! What the hell?!" Mike was shocked to see how high up they were. They were falling into the courtyard at high speeds. He noticed that Nick still had him by the waist. He went to knee him in the stomach, but it had no effect as it was block.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?!" Nick grabbed Mike by both of his legs.

"He wouldn't!" Everybody watched as Nick soon began to flip in the air while going downward in high velocity.

"What is he about to do?" Ruby wondered.

"Ashura Style: Hyakki Nagi(_Hundred Demon Drop_)" With great force he threw Mike. He was flipping uncontrollably until he crashed into the fountain and into the water.

Nick planted his feet onto the wall of the building and redirected himself towards the fountain area.

"Oh man..."

"Is he ok?"

"A move like that... from such a height... would've definitely killed somebody." Torren said, as he was unknowingly spilling soda over Weiss' lap.

"Torren!" She gritted her teeth in anger at his clumsiness.

"What..." He took notice of his mistake. "Heh heh... my bad."

Nick looked into the fountain. The water began to bubble until a huge explosion erupted. Mike jumped out of the water.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Mike yelled.

'_He was thinking the same thing as us_.' Everybody couldn't believe it. Mike actually survived that throw.

"Insane? Maybe? But... against you? I'm willing to try something crazy for once."

"Is that so?" In an instant, Mike was within Nick's space. Not having time to react, Nick's face was completely pushed in by Mike's open palm. The sound was enough to unnerve everybody. "Then maybe I should smack some sense into you then!"

"That sound..." Ruby said. "It sounded... like thunder."

The force of the open palm strike sentence Nick to the ground face first. He could only roll around in pain as Mike looked on.

"That... that had to hurt." Kevin subconsciously rubbed his face.

"The strength of that strike had enough force to decapitate a human without any aura." Penny said.

'_Thank god for aura_.' Everybody thought.

Mike proceeded to walk towards Nick. However, he knew that Mike was coming. Nick then sprung upward using only one arm.

"Ashura Style Tesui" He made an attempt to deliver an uppercut to the chin. Due to the stinging semsation of his face, he was off by a mile. Mike then caught him with another open palm strike.

"He... he caught him mid air..." Velvet said.

"Come on Nick... stop... being... predictable! " This time he threw him across the courtyard. Destroying a few pillars along the way.

"He did that... with just a slap." Jaune and the others could only stare at the destruction of the courtyard. Mike stopped walking as he saw Nick getting up. Using Golden Time to heal his injuries.

"Gotta say. He has some grit." Mercury said. "I don't think I could stand after taking such a beating like that."

Cinder kept her focus on Nick. Mainly on the golden markings that appeared on his body.

"Tch... I forgot you can heal yourself." Mike began to pout. "I don't know why I keep hoping you just go down for the count."

"Come on. Even if those smacks stung like a bitch." Nick then had a grin on his face. "They were still nothing compared to what Bambi use to do to us."

"Well I was trying to imitate her. Remember that time when we embarrassed her at the market?"

"Yeah. And she smacked the both of us so hard, everybody heard it." Mike began to laugh loud as Nick laughed alonside him.

"I wonder what they're laughing about?" Ruby wondered.

"Childhood memories." Blake said with a smile.

"Alright! Enough talking about embarrassing stories."

Nick soon took a deep breath before rubbing his hands together. "Yeah. It's time to rumble." Nick then jumped forth at Mike. "Ashura Style: Tesui Mourasouken (_Iron Flurry Strike_)" He began launching numerous punches and kicks at him.

"Ryūjin" However, none of the attacks worked as Mike delfected each strike effortlessly. From their point of view, it looked as if they were moving at normal speed.

"He's attacking so fast!" Jaune tried to strain his eyes to keep up with the movements of the two.

"It's basically impossible to keep up with speed like this." Weiss said.

"He's using Guren's redirection technique." Even though Pyrrha couldn't see it just like the others, she can tell just exactly what's going on.

"Wait! You can see that?!" Ruby said. "It's all a blur!"

"No... but it's quite obvious as to what's happening right now."

"And he's deflecting each strike like it's nothing!" Sun and Blake were able to keep up their speed due to their enhanced eyesights.

"Wait? Really?!" Ruby couldn't keep up with the speed herself. It looked as if Nick was just flailing around while Mike was standing still.

"Yeah." Kevin activated his semblance. He was able to see every strike being blocked in slow motion. Low kicks, hooks, uppercuts, and mid center strikes. "And that sound..."

"It sounds like... engines." Torren said. "That's exactly how strong... and how fast those attacks are."

"He's attacking with incredible accuracy. Not a single move in those flurry of attacks is sloppy in anyway." Penny was also to see the exchange of attacks.

Nick then back away. "Damn... not a single attack landed."

"Those really stung. Having to deflect each strike." Mike began to shake his hands to dull the pain.

"Well let's see how much this stings when you get hit by this!" Nick raised his arms in the air. His hands were completely open before closing them. He then crounched down with his arms in a punching motion.

"What? That cannonball move you did to Mercury? That won't work on me." He suddenly saw the same six armed entity from when they fought days ago.

"I know... that's why I needed to obtain a move that even you will have a hard time going up against." He then pounced forward while performing a full body spinning tackle.

"Ashura Style: Musou Chigiguruma" Nick began to spiral towards Mike at terrifying speeds.

"Oh wow! Such a cool move!" Ruby was extremely impressed by the technique.

"So he's charging forth like a drill. A move like that will definitely do some damage." Ren said.

'_What type of move is that?! I gotta block it!_" Mike placed his gaurd up. He was being pushed back with tremendous force before crashing into the fountain and destroying it completely.

"The... fountain..." Glynda couldn't believe the force of that attack completely destroyed the entire fountain.

Jaune took notice of the floor. "Guys look!"

"What?" Kevin's jaw dropped. "Just... how much force... was in that attack?!" The ground as the saw it was destroyed.

"Chrome must've had to plant his feet on the ground to prevent himself from taking too much damage." Pyrrha stared at what use to be the fountain as water began gushing from the ground. '_I didn't think Guren would have a move like that.'_ She then had a smile in her face.

"Hey Pyrrha? You seem happy about something?" Nora said.

"Huh?! Uhhh... I'm just... enjoying the fight so far!" She then turned her face away from Nora in an attempt to hide herself blushing.

"That attack was different from that shoulder charge move he normally does." Yang said. "Had Mikey not blocked it, that move would've tore right through his aura."

"Without it. That's broken bones." Torren added.

The two were completely soaked and wet from the gushing water of the destroyed fountain.

"Man... I spent 2500 lien on this jacket." Mike sadly looked at his jacket.

"Aren't you impressed by what i just did?" Nick asked in annoyance.

"I am! That move was awesome! What's it called?!"

"Musou Chigirguruma (_Peerless Thousand Tree Shrine Wheel_)" Nick said. '_Although I had to borrow that move. Not that I'm proud of it._'

"Gotta say. If I hadn't blocked it in time, I'd probably would've lost alot of aura. Mind if I use that move sometime?"

"I don't really care if you do."

(_**Blazblue: Central Fiction OST: Hakaishin**_)

Mike then sadly looked at his coat. "Well... it was enjoyable while it lasted." Mike tore off his ruined coat and shirt. Revealing an extremely muscular and well toned body. Nearly all the entire female student body couldnt help but squeal.

"Woah..." Emerald muttered. Her face was extremely red from the sight.

"Oh my god, you can grind meat on those abs." Weiss muttered.

"You can do plenty more than that!" Yang was drooling from of her mouth at the sight.

"Somebody hold her down before we witness a rated R scene here?" Kevin said.

"How come everybody's excited?" Penny asked. "Is it because he has 2 percent body fat?"

"How can you not be excited?!" Yang yelled.

Blake couldn't help but turn red also. But then she saw something that surprised her. "That's a huge scar he has on his chest and his back."

"Yeah... and judging from the size... that was a wound made to kill." Pyrrha said. "I wonder... how did he get such a gruesome wound like that?"

"Well however he got it? I think his "hotness meter" just gone off the charts!" Coco was also drooling.

"Seriously... we need to chain you two down." Kevin said.

Mike looked at Nick, whose expression was surprisingly calm.

"Don't tell me you still feel bad about this?" Mike pointed to his scar.

"No... at least... not any more." Nick had a small smile on his face. Since finding out that he was the who killed the creature that did that two him. He felt that the burden was finally lifted

"That's good to hear." Mike was no longer smiling as he got into a stance. He dashed forth and struck Nick square in the jaw. The force of the punch made his face ripple. However, this was what the Ashura wanted to happen. He wrapped his right leg around Mike's neck.

"That move." Mercury muttered.

"He's going for that arm lock submission!" Kevin yelled out. However, it had a small twist to it. He struck Mike in the jaw with his left knee. He shifted his body while placing all of his weight on his back. Slamming him chin first into the ground.

"It's different from before." Blake said.

"How so? Isn't it just like what he did to Mercury?" Asked Ruby.

"It... almost looked like a tiger... biting at the neck of it's prey." Ren said.

"Ashura Style: Kaoh Kami (_King Tiger's Bite_)" Mike couldn't properly move due to his brain rattling in his skull.

"Come on Mikey! Break out of it!" Yang yelled.

"That strike to the jaw hurts like hell. But it left you wide open." Nick had a toothy grin as Mike was flailing around.

'_Shit... he got me! He basically struck me in my jaw to keep me from moving around_!' Mike was moiving around like a wild bull due to his dazed state.

"So he modified the technique in order to utilize the arm lock to it's fullest potential." Pyrrha had a small smile in her face. "Guren's really incredible."

"Did you say something Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Oh! I was just... thinking out loud. That's all."

'_Just calm down Mike. The more you move, the faster you'll tire yourself out. Especially in this state_.' Mike then began taking deep breaths.

"There's no way you can break out of it Mike! The more pressure I add, the faster your aura will go down!" Nick suddenly realized that Mike stopped moving.

"That's where you're wrong." Mike then lifted Nick and himself with his free arm as he rose from the ground. Nick couldn't belive it.

"He's... getting up." Jaune muttered.

"Shidare Yanagi" Mike then threw Nick towards the ground with tremendous force.

"That was Nick's redirection technique!" Ruby said.

"Ashura Style: Oni Kabuto" Due to tightening his muscles, Nick was able to mitigate the damage. However, Mike kicked him on his side, sending him flying across the courtyard.

"I can't believe how long this fight lasted. But now... I will end it right here." Mike then took a deep breath. Placing one arm back, one arm forward. Then he properly planted his feet on the ground. After releasing his breath, a huge shockwave spread across the arena.

"That stance... it's just like thay time." Yang knew too well. It was from when Mike fought Team CRDL.

"Tightening your muscles to reduce the damage." He walked up to Nick as he held his side in pain. "Don't worry, I know just the trick to tenderize them. "He grabbed Nick by his leg. "War Style: Hevenly Thunderbolt" He then proceeded to rapidly slam Nick all over the place. The force of the slams sounding like lightning crashing down.

"That... sound..." Ruby held her ears together. "It's just like that time."

"Except... much worse." Jaune said.

"It... like he's a human hammer." Sun muttered.

"Guren!" Pyrrha yelled out.

'_Damn... even Oni Kabuto is worthless. He's putting all of his power into each slam._' Nick's body bounced up from the impact.

"War Style: Nine Strikes: Certain Kill" As Nick's body was in the air, the fist strike consisted of a turning side kick. Causing him to spiral out of control. The second strike was well timed uppercut to the jaw. Causing him to flip uncontrollably. The third was a cartwheel kick to the chin that slammed him into the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" He then grabbed Nick's legs. Performing a flip to slam him face first into the ground.

Everybody was shocked by the speed Mike was performing each move. This fight seem to be going towards a different direction.

"Ummm... is it just me or..."

"No... I think... they're no longer viewing this as combat training." Blake finished what Weiss was going to say. "They probably... never viewed it as such since the start of the match."

"Yeah... it's... more like a deathmatch." Torren said.

Coco and her teammates were shocked by how brutal Mike was as he continued the combination attack. He then took Nick's face and smash it into his knee. Before throwing him up into the air. Once he was withing the distance, Mike then pulled his fist back as his muscles expanded.

"War style: Void" And launched a powerful mid center strike at his stomach. The force sent him flying towards the fountain. "Rekka" Mike dashed at him to get behind him. Digging a knee into Nick's back before kicking him high into the air. With Mike jumping just as high as he sent him.

"This is... too much." Coco muttered.

"No kidding. He was able to connect each attack without missing a beat." Fox said.

"What... is he going to do?" Torren said as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

Everybody watched as Mike then grabbed Nick as he ignited his gauntelts and greaves. He then proceeded to spin himself and Nick downwards like a drill of flames. "War Style: Sun Wheel"

"What kind of move is that?!" Kevin said in shock.

"He's... like a ball of flames crashing down." Ruby could only watch as he continued to fall down. "Nick! You gotta get out of that!"

"He can't." Ren said. "I think he's unconscious."

The two came crashing down to the ground like a speeding bullet. Some students began to whisper in worry.

"Why... isn't Ms. Goodwitch stopping this?"

"This is becoming brutal."

Penny was scanning Nick and Mike's aura levels. She was shocked, they still have over half of their aura reserves. "They... still have aura."

"But how?! What he dulid should've put him into the red! Or worse, shatter his aura!" Weiss took out her scroll to see Nick and Mike's aura gauges. It was exactly as Penny said. "She's right."

And so everybody did. And to their surprise, Nick was around 53 percent while Mike was at 68 percent.

"But how?!" Ruby asked. "They were just beating the snot out of each other!"

"Minimizing the amount of aura that they release." Everybody turned towards Ren. "They know that battles involving aura can end as quick as it can begin. So they're using as little aura as possible. At the cost of more damage of course."

"So they're trying to make the match last as long as they can." Kevin said. "They're... just amazing."

Nick was completely knocked unconscious from the attack. Mike then released his grab before stepping out of the small crater.

"You've really gotten strong." Mike was breathing a bit heavily. "Four years ago, you couldn't even land a single hit on me. Now look at you! Throwing me into fountains." Mike's smile soon became one of a serious expression as he was breathing heavily. "You really pushed me far Nick. I really mean it. I'm proud to have you as not only as my brother, but as an opponent."

"It's been nearly thirty minutes since the fight." Glynda said. "I want to call rhe match but..." she looked at the aura and was surprised by how much they had left.

Pyrrha worriedly looked at Nick. He was not moving a muscle. '_That day, when i saw you on the verge of tears. I should've been there to comfort you. Even though he's your brother, i know that to you, he's your biggest obstacle. And you will climb over it and beat him_.' Pyrrha then saw Nick getting back up '_You're much stronger than before. So show Chrome that you're not the same person from four years ago_.'

"So get up." She muttered. "You can do it."

To everybody's surprise, Nick was getting up from the extremely fatal piledriver. His face was bloody due to not using enough aura to protect himself from the attack.

"That's right Nick! Don't give up!" Ruby yelled out.

"Mike... you're just... incredible." Mike was surprised to see Nick standing. "You really are... the strongest person I know." He then had a childish smile on his face.

"Come on Nick. You're making me blush." Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"Im serious." Nick said. "To me... you were like the sky that would forever expand. I was only a cloud that could never catch up to you. It's the sky that allows the cloud to move about freely. But someday, I will even reach up the sky itself."

"And you think today is gonna be that day?"

"I don't think. I know."

(_**Zing: The Emperor feat. Rappbit, Kento Hama**_)

"Well, let's see!" Mike soon dash forth, as he performed a cartwheel. "War Style: Flame Scythe" Launching a blazing crescent moon kick. However, his foot was suddenly caught. Suddenly, a burst of purple aura soon emerged from Nick as the purple markings appeared over his body. His eyes, now purple.

"Look! Nick activated his semblance!" Ruby yelled.

"Woah..."

"Look at him..."

"That's what he used in a fight with Ms. Goodwitch."

"I know we saw it on the livestream." Velvet muttered. "But it feels... almost sinister. Seeing it in person."

"Almost like... I'm in front of a higher being." Coco said. "What's the name of his semblance?"

"He... called it Witching Hour." Pyrrha said.

"What exactly does it do?" Fox asked.

"All we know is that it increases his physical abilities." Weiss said. "We saw a bit of it during his previous fight and with Torchwick."

"I'm certain... there's more to it." Blake said. "For some reason. It reminds me of Mike's semblance."

"Those markings on his body. Is it just like the ones from what you told me about?"

"It is." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "The first time I saw those on him, i couldnt believe it. But now... I'm certain. He has been reincarnated. Possibly alongside the others."

_'It seems he's becoming more in tuned with that power_.' Cinder thought. '_But to use it like this when in a desperate situation, and not being able not properly wield it... it's a complete waste_.'

"There it is..." Mike tried to get his foot out of Nick's grasp. But he realized that he was unable to. His smile soon faded as he was suddenly tossed around violently like a pair of nunchucks.

"Oh wow! That looks like fun!" Nora yelled out.

"I'm sure the ending of it isn't." Jaune got nauseous thinking about being tossed around like that.

Nick thought back to his fight against Goma. And how he was able to use techniques that he thought seemed nearly impossible for him to perform. '_Even though he's the side of me that i hate. It's just like he said. I need to go beyond... what Ashura Style can be!_' With all of his might, Nick threw Mike towards the main entrance of the academy. Crashing into the huntsman and huntress statue like a speeding bullet.

"What are they doing?!" Glynda knew that the damage these two were causing is going to fall on her to repair it.

In a blink of an eye, Nick dash towards the entrance. Mike struggled to get up. Coughing up blood as he looked at Nick.

"Dammit!" He threw a right straight at Nick, but had his wrist caught between his index and middle finger. "I... can't break free!"

"Ashura Style: Testu Yuubi(_Iron Fingers_)" He then swept Mike off his feet. "Shidare Yanagi"

"He knocked him off balance!" Torren yelled.

"Shit..." As he was falling, Mike shifted his body to deliver a kick to Nick's head. However, he easily blocked the attack. The force of the strike caused the ground below him to form web like cracks. Mike tried to back away, but soon found his space invaded by Nick.

"Ashura Style: Murakumo(Floating Cloud)" Once Nick flick his wrist, Mike knew something was coming. He gaurded himself as he was suddenly hit by a multitude of strikes.

Finally getting away from the attack, Mike was able to breathe. "Dammit... was that... a new Ashura Style technique?" He held his wrist as he had to dislocate it in order to break free of Nick's previous assault. He then snapped it back together.

"No. Just something I had to borrow." Delivering a crecent moon kick to his jaw, sending him spirailling out of control.

"Yeah! You show him Nick!" Sun yelled. Yang began glaring at the faunus. "And uhhh... you too Mike!"

Mike soon fell to the floor. He quickly got back to his feet. "Dammit..." But He had no time to react as he was kicked square in the face.

"Come on Mikey!" Yang yelled.

The power of the kick caused him to crash into the stairs. Mike began to rise up. He was grabbed by his arm. Nick then unleashed a flurry of stikes into his stomach.

"You know? I realized how calm Nick has been compared to when he first used his semblance." Kevin said.

"Yeah... we all witnessed how wild he was fighting against Shogun. But now? It's like he's completely calm." Blake had a small smile on her face.

Mike was up in the air, unable to do anything from the onslaught. However, Nick didn't stop there. He launched a flying kick square in the stomach. Mike began coughing up blood. He was sent flying into a wall. Causing cracks to appear behind him.

'_Now that I remember. This was like that fight from years ago_.' Mike thought. '_That day, Nick was actually close to beating me. However, he ran out of aura. So he did have his semblance before me_.' Mike began to fall towards the ground. '_I should... call myself... lucky_.' His body then tumbled across the floor. He was knocked unconscious.

"He actually turned it around." Torren said. "This... might actually be Mike's first loss."

Yang was not happy to hear that. "Come on... get up." She whispered.

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

"Hey Mikey?"

"Huh?"

Mike and Yang were laying in his bed after having an intimate moment the night before the fight.

"Do you...ever feel lonely?"

Mike's eyes widened at the question. "Uhhh no? I mean, why should I, when I have you?!"

"I didn't mean it in that way!" Yang stared into his eyes. "I mean... do you ever feel lonely... knowing that nobody can beat you?"

Mike was surprised. No one has ever asked him a question like that. In Sanctum, he was considered their hope due to his fighting skills and undefeated streak. In Purgatory, he was known as the undefeated God of War. In Beacon, he was known as the strongest first year. While these praises has earned him the fear and respect of his peers, he couldn't help but feel that... "It is... kinda lonely."

"Well... what does it feel like to you?"

"Imagine being at the peak of a mountain. However, only one person can stand on top of it. Many people will try to climb that mountain to knock me off the top... but they never succeeded, and end up falling back down to the bottom." Mike then had a small smile on his face. " However, there comes a few people... who continue to climb that mountain... in hopes of one day claiming the top."

"So... you're hoping that someone defeats you?"

"Maybe I am." Mike then thought about Nick. "If he was to beat me? Maybe I can just plain old Michael Bell."

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Michael! You are plain old Michael Bell!" Mike was surprised by those words. "At least to me... you are." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "Whether you win... or lose. You'll still be you. And I'll stand by your side. No matter the outcome."

Mike's smile gotten wider. "Even if I was to lose all my muscles and become a hot mess?"

Yang began to laugh even louder. "Now you're pushing it." She then kissed him. "Of course I will."

'_Looks like i found a girl who actually rocked my world Luna._'

* * *

"Look at him."

"He... don't look too good."

Yang gritted her teeth. "Come on Michael." She whispered. Never had she seen him in such a state like this. And all of those vultures who were screaming were not helping her stay calm.

Mike slowly opened his eyes. '_Dammit... I was... unconscious?_' He weakly got up. _'I thought... Goodwitch would've stopped the match by then._' He looked at Nick, who didn't move a muscle.

Nick didnt give Mike a chance to breathe as he proceeded to savagely attack him. He was unable to block all of the attacks due to the power of each punch and kick. His handsome features was riddled with blood and bruises. Mike tried to redirect the attacks, but the power of each strike was too much for him to handle.

He then saw and opening. He weaved an incoming right hook. "War Style: Flame Tiger" And launched a axe kick filled with flames at Nick.

'_I can see it... clearly._' Nicks purple eyes were heavily dilated. Due to the effects of tachypsychia, everything around him seemed slower. Allowing him to easily avoid the strike. Nick then pushed Mike's leg down. Pivoting himself on it to launch himself up in the air.

He then launched an axe kick into Mike's face. Sending him head first towards the ground. Nobody couldn believe what was happening now. Early in the match, Mike had the advantage. Now the tides are turned completely.

"Come on Mike... get up." Nick said. "Don't tell me that's everything you got?"

"Mike are you Ok?!"

"Oh no Mike!"

Yang was getting annoyed by these girls concern for her boyfriend. She was getting really tired of their annoying. "Hey!" She yelled. "Would everybody just shut up?!"

Everybody around her was shocked by her outburst. Then again, that was her boyfriend fighting out there. Her eyes were a blood red due to the anger and worry she had for him.

"Yang..." Ruby said in a worried tone.

She then grabbed the ledge handle. "Michael! Get up now! Are you going to let some little runt beat you up and down the arena until it's over?!"

'_Runt?_' Nick was not pleased to hear that minor insult coming from Yang.

"Technically, they're-" Kevin stopped mid sentence due to Yang's intense glaring at him. "I'll shut up now."

"You're the God of War! Not once have you ever laid on your back!" The handles began to bend as she became even angrier. "This fight is far from over! So get up! Get up and win!"

Mike weakly turned his head as he stared at Yang. '_Damn... what a woman_.' He began to weakly rise from the ground. He too a glance at his aura. It was at 48 percent. '_Seems like I have no choice by to win_.' He then looked at Nick, who did not move a muscle.

"Well damn. I thought that would be enough to put you out of commission." Nick said in a snide tone.

"Hey Nick? Do you know why... people love to fight?" He asked as he got up.

"I can say a few things as to why?" Nick said. "The sound of your heart beat."

"The defening of your ears." Mike said.

"The taste of blood from your mouth."

(_**Blazeblue: Central Fiction OST: God of War**_)

"And winning!" Mike began to let his crimson aura surge. Surprisingly, it unnerved Nick. He never saw an expression of such on Mike's face. It was completely unnatural seeing such a menacing grin. "I thought... I would be satified if someone knocks me off the peak! But now, I just don't want to give it up that easily! You hear me?!"

"Meaning?"

"That's right! I wanna win!

"Look at his face."

"Is he grinning?"

"What aura." Velvet said. "I feel like... I'm suffocating just from being around it."

"I'm use to him always smiling... but that grin." Weiss began to shiver at killing intent that Mike was unleashing.

"It... reminds me of how Nick would smile when he was enjoying a fight." Ruby backed away from the stand.

Everybody began nervously stare at the mad grin that Mike had on his face.  
Nick stood there and watched Mike as he let his aura flare out of control. "So I'm gonna stop playing around! And give 100 percent of my power!"

"100 percent!" Glynda thought back to how Mike said that he only used 20 percent against Yang to beat her.

"He's... going to use it." Pyrrha muttered. "He's going to use his semblance."

"Dragon Installation! 100 percent!" His aura then exploded. The impact caused Nick flying to the broken fountain. Everybody was shocked by what they saw. No longer was his form that he normally used was red. But it was completely white and as bright as a star."

'_That's... 100 percent?_" Glynda shuddered at the heavy aura that was coming from Mike. "It's... almost like... being around the sun itself."

'_Had we gotten to him first. He would've been a great asset to the Atlesian Fleet._' Ironwood's expression was that of disappointment.

"It's normally difficult to hold back when using this." Mike said. "But since I'm fighting you... I feel that I can finally let loose."

Nick saw the water that was gushing from the destroyed fountain evaporating before it had a chance to touch the ground. In the arena, the students complained about the heat.

"Did the temperature just go up? Or is it just me?" Torren said.

"I think... it's because of Mike." Blake said. '_His aura is really that powerful enough to create a heat wave_.'

Penny tried to scan Mike's aura reserves. However it was far too great, as it nearly caused an electrical surge in her. "Ah!"

"Penny! Are you ok?!" Kevin held her.

"I'm...fine.." Penny reassured her boyfriend. "I just have...a headache." She then let out a hiccup. She leaned on Kevin's shoulder as she continued to watch the fight. '_His aura... it's completely off the charts. The same definitely goes for Nick_.'

'_Such power. It's definitely greater than my power. At least with what i currently have_.' Cinder thought.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yang stood up from her seat. "Now kick his ass!"

"About time you stop holding back." Nick said with a smile. He dashed forth and tried to deliver a uppercut straight to his solar plexus. Causing the ground behind him to come up from the shockwave. However, he saw that his hand was caught. He suddenly felt immense pain in his hand.

"I forgot to mention that in this state? My flames are at their highest point." Mike kneed Nick square in the stomach. Putting both of his hands together by the end of his palms, he pressed it against Nick's stomach, white flames came out his back. "Dragon's Hellfire Shot"

"What kind of attack was that?!" Ruby was in shock.

"I don't know... but that looks like it can kill somebody instantly." Torren said.

Nick rolled around in pain. That pain he's feeling was much worse than any attack he ever took.

Mike walked towards the pain riddled Nick. He then snapped his fingers as minature red orbs surrounded the Ashura.

"What are those?" Blake wondered.

"They're..." Pyrrha then realized that those flames are extremely dangerous. "Guren! You have to avoid them!

"Crimson Stars" Mike then snapped his fingers. Causing all of the orbs to explode.

"That's... completely overkill." Sun said.

"Is... is he ok?"

Mike walked towards the smoke and realized that Nick dissapeared. '_Did he use Rekka? No? He barely had enough tim_-' he then looked up and saw that Nick was in the air. Although he did suffer some damage from the previous attack.

"So he was able to escape!" Ruby yelled.

'_That was close. Luckily I switched to Golden Time to create a small barrier around me._' He looked back down and saw that Mike was no longer at that specific spot.

"Where did he-" He felt a hand press against his back. He turned around and saw that it was Mike. "How..."

"Phantom Pace. That's how." Nick was then surrounded by a ball of flames. "Sun Flare." Nick yelled in pain as the heat began to rise.

"He's in toruble. It seems that he can't get out of that." Ren said.

"This makes me question something." Weiss said. "Michael's weapons require fire dust, if I'm correct. So what about his semblance?"

"What about it?"

"Well that move he used on Torchwick. That would require thousands of lien worth of fire dust. Unless..."

"Unless it doesn't use dust... but aura." Blake said.

"But that would probably require a large amount of aura. And I doubt he has the reserves to even use an attack like that!"

"It could be possible. Access to unlimited amounts of aura must be one of Mike's abilities when accessing his semblance.

"But it could be that it also runs on a timer. And because of that, he has access to all the aura he needs." Everybody turned to Ren.

"But... that's impossible. Nobody can freely use fire without dust!"

"And that's where Dragon Installation comes in." Blake said. "So as long as he has the necessary aura when he transforms, he free to use as much aura as he want. Although... once time is up, he'll be completely drained of his aura."

"A semblance like thag would normally be used as a last ditch effort." Ren said. "Especially when weilding such power like that.

"Talk about overpowered." Kevin muttered.

"Yeah. If I had a semblance like that? Could you imagine the damage I could do with it!?" Sun said.

Mike sent the ball of inferno with Nick inside spiraling towards the ground. Creating a huge flame pillar in the process. It was then that the students began to talk amongst each other.

"That has to be it."

"What a semblance."

"Nick is finished."

Mike landed on the ground. He saw that Nick didn't suffer any major burns. "Five days wasn't enough honestly. At least when it came to learning how to properly use my semblance." Nick said not a word due to his current state.

"Truthfully... I should've been learned how to use this power the moment I gained it." Mike began to flex his hands. "And because of my lack of experience with it, I'm have to basically learn what I can as I fight." He then began to emit white flames onto his right arm.

"He's going to end the match here." Blake said.

"Guren! You have to get up!" Pyrrha yelled.

He dashed forth as he left flames on the ground. "I decided to dedicate this move to you. In hopes that you stay down."

"Nick! You gotta move out of the way!" Ruby yelled.

"Enryūgeki (Dragon Flame Attack)" As Mike was nearing Nick with a fist of raging flames. The Ashura finally opened up his eyes.

"Tesui" He reacted just in the right moment to strike Mike in the jaw. Which caused him to lose conciousness for a few milliseconds. But it was enough for him to turn it around.

Nick grabbed Mike's arm, redirecting the blazing fist of fire towards the sky. "Ashura Style Ultimate Grappling Technique: Suikyo"

"That's the move he used on Pyrrha!" Kevin said.

He then wrapped his arms around Mike's head before lifting him upwards from his back. The white hot state his body was in now returned to red. Everybody looked on as the surge of flames blew up in the sky.

"He caused him... to miss the attack." Torren's jaw dropped from amazement. "At least it gotten cooler."

"Woah..." Sun's couldn't believe the destructive power of that attack also. "If that had hit him..."

"Thank goodness." Ruby breathed a breath of relief.

Mike snapped back into consciousness and soon realized the situation he was in. '_Dammit! I got too careless! I didn't expect Nick to play possum_!' He struggled to break free from the submission hold. His sight began to blur as he was begininng to lose consciousness again. '_I gotta get out of here! Even with aura, if i pass out, it'll be basically pointless_!'

Nick gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip. However, he was thrown off.

"He threw him off by using just his neck?!" Fox yelled. "This guy's just too much!"

Mike began to back away as he began to emit blue flames from his hands.

"I won't let you!" Nick struck Mike in the face with a flying kick. Causing him to stumble back.

'_Dammit... even with all of the aura I want. It means shit if I don't get a power boost from it!_' Nick then struck Mike in the stomach with an uppercut.

'_Another major drawback to this damn semblance is that each move requires me to charge up. And of course he knew that. That's why he's keeps charging at me!_' Mike struck Nick back in his face. _'I have no choice. I'm gonna have to use this as a shield until Nick gives out_.'

Nick pulled his fist back. As did Mike. The two then struck each other square in the face.

"They're now in close combat! " Weiss said.

Mike did a three hit combo. Striking Nick in his face. Nick returned the favor by doing the same thing. The Ashura lauched a roundhouse kick in Mike's jaw. Mike then delivered a powerful uppercut to his stomach.

"Just look at them? Neither one is backing down!"

Nick headbutted Mike's face into a wall, destroying it due to the output of power.

"Yeah... They're really giving it their all!"

Nick blocked Mike's punch as he was sent to the ground. Web like cracks formed due to the power.

"Honestly. They're both monsters!"

Nick avoided Mike's right hook. He got behind him then performed a German suplex. Slamming him head first towards the ground.

(_**Promare OST: The Gallant Ones**_)

Mike and Nick both struggled to get back up. Unlike Mike, Nick's injuries were visible for everybody to see.

"Never thought... I would have as much fun... as this." Mike was breathing heavily. "How about you Nick?"

"Are you kidding Agni?" Nick had a huge grin on his face. "I'm having the time of my life!"

"Agni? Don't tell me I hit you on your head one too many times?" Mike said in a joking manner.

"Huh? Why did I say that just now?"

"How am i suppose to know?" Mike said while shrugging his shoulders. "Well, not that it matters."

'_The name... he said just now_.' Ozpin thought to himself. '_Could he be?_'

'_This match is going too far. If they continue, either the entire school might be destroyed, or they'll end up killing themselves. Either way, I need to end this now_.' Glynda thought. "That's enough! That match is-"

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP THIS MATCH!" The Bell brothers yelled. Their combined aura cause Glynda to back away.

"Yeah... please don't." Kevin nervously replied.

"This is quite the show those boys are putting on. Dont you think, Ozpin?" Ironwood took out his flask and took a sip from it.

"This is not a show James. I would prefer if you didn't disrespect these boys by saying that." Ozpin continued to stare. "They're not just huntsmen, they're fighters. They're giving it their all since the beginning of this match in order to prove so. So please be quiet and watch the match until it's over."

"The air... it's suddenly... got heavy..." Weiss was having a bit of trouble breathing.

"The amount of pressure that is being emitted from those two is... absolutely monstrous." Blake said.

"One things for certain." Torren pointed to Cardin and his team. Whose eyes were so far out of their sockets at what they saw.

"No wonder why I smell bodily fluids." Penny said.

"You know... the way we fight... it's different from how everybody else fights." Mike said.

"I get what you mean." Nick said. "Certain techniques that I'm using now. It's because I'm fighting you. If I were to fight anybody else? I probably couldn't do what I can actually do."

"No kidding! Could you imagine if you used moves like that on someone like Jaune?!"

"He'd probably die." Nick said with a deadpanned expression

"I get the feeling that they're talking about me." Jaune said.

"I'm glad that things are the way it is now." Nick tore off his jacket and shirt. Numerous girls squealed in excitement.

"Nick is jacked!"

"What a bod!"

"Just like his big brother!"

"Hi... his..." Ruby covered her face in embarrassment. Pyrrha and Velvet began to blush at the sight. Blake tried to avert her eyes from staring.

"I have abs too!" Sun took his shirt off. "No?! Ok... I'll sit back down."

"He has 3 percent body fat and 97 percent muscle." Penny said.

"You can tell by looking at him?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Hahaha! You know Penny!" Kevin placed a hand over her mouth.

"And I thought Michael had incredible abs." Weiss muttered.

"Looks like the little brother has a nice set of muscles on him." Coco lowered her glasses. "If only he didn't have other girls after him."

"What's with them and taking their clothes off?" Emerald was red enough as it is seeing Mike's body.

"Probably gives them a boost in strength?" Mercury then began to chuckle.

Nick ignored all the squeals and catcalls as he kept his focus only on Mike.

"I think we spent a bit too much time talking." Mike said.

"No kidding. I probably have about a minute until Witching Hour is done." Nick then thought back to the "present" that Pandora mentioned. He closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them back up. " So that's what she meant." Changing his markings from purple to gold, Nick's aura began to surge.

"His... aura!" Pyrrha was surprised by what was happeneing to it. "It's... rising!"

"Is that possible?!" Weiss said.

"It seems those gold markings on him is responsible for that." Blake said.

"Shit. Looks like you were hiding out on me huh?" Mike said.

"I just realized that I had aura stockpiled. I kept wondering why I wasn't at full capacity for the last couple of days." Nick muttered that last sentence.

"That semblance is incredibly versatile." Mike got into a fighting stance. "Well... looks like I have about 50 seconds to beat all that aura out of you."

"So that's how much time you got left?" Nick then placed his hand out, Mike suddenly felt his aura rising.

"What is he doing?" Everybody looked as a golden aura enveloped Mike.

"Half is about two and a half minutes... right?" Nick asked

"You could be making a huge mistake by doing this you know?" Mike got into his fighting stance.

"I'd rather beat you at your strongest... than by luck." Nick said with a smirk before getting back into his fighting stance.

"Three minutes to beat the shit out of each other... huh?"

"No techniques. Just a full blown punch out." Nick got into a brawling stance.

"They're waiting." Penny's eyes glowed as she's timing when the two are going to attack.

"What exactly are they waiting for? Beat the crap out of each other already." Mercury said.

From Cinder's view, two auras were clashing with each other. As of one was trying to overcome the other.

"I can't believe how quiet the arena became? It's like everybody is holding their breath." Kevin looked around and hear not a single sound.

"Yeah! Just look at Torren!" Sun looked at the motionless Torren as he had a hand full of popcorn in his hand. Nora reached her hand out to snag a few.

"We... might be reaching the climax of this fight." Blake said.

"Come on Nick... come on Mike." Jaune said.

"Come on Mikey. You got this." Yang said to herself before yelling out. "You can do it Mikey!"

"Go Nick! Win this one!" Ruby yelled.

"You can do it Guren..." Pyrrha knew all too well how bad Nick wanted to win this. She watched him train everyday. The days where he wouldn't say a word to her because he was too focused on trying to defeat him and the days when she would watch him train. It was all meant for this moment. "I believe in you."

"Ready?"

"Of course!"

As if an alarm went off, the two dash forward, causing a huge ear deafening shockwave.

* * *

_**Part one is finally done. These two are really giving it their all. Even though it wss only suppose to be combat training. Poor Glynda is gonna have to clean up their mess after this is over. Anyways, part 2, which is the climax, will probably be up tonight or tomorrow.**_


	46. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45: The Fated Battle: The Ashura Versus The God Of War Part 2**_

Nick and Mike's fist both smashed into each others faces. Unlike Mike, whose face looked like elastic when pushed in, Nick's skin began to ripple at the force of the punch. They were both sent flying across the destroyed courtyard before landing and on there feet.

'_Incredible... the fact that these two can keep on fighting. Even when they should've stopped a long time ago. I don't want them to stop. No! They can't stop!_'

Something within Jaune and many students caused their blood to boil. This feeling that they felt watching these two fight their hearts out in what could be known as the greatest battle ever witnessed. He, alongisde many others could no longer contain that excitement and yelled out a furious roar. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He wasn't alone, as the entire classroom roared with excitement, their feet, stomping on the ground.

"Come on ASHURA!"

"KICK HIS ASS GOD OF WAR!"

Nick struck Mike with a combo that consisted of a right uppercut, a left hook and a right roundhouse kick.

"You think that's enough to stop me?!" Mike delivered a powerful front kick to Nick's chest, sending him back.

"This is insane!"

"Give us more!"

"Look at them. They're literally beating the crap out of each other!" Sun yelled.

"This is... the Lollapalooza of all combat training fights! Nobody, and I mean nobody! Will ever top this!" Kevin began to yell out loud himself in excitement.

"I don't... see it like that..." Ruby said.

"What are you blind?" Kevin said, which earned him a threatening glare from Yang. "Sorry I meant to say... Are you sure you're seeing the same thing that I am?"

"I... agree with Ruby." Pyrrha said. "What I see... are two kids... showing off what they learned."

"How so?" As Yang turned her attention back the Bell brothers delivered punch after punch to eachother. The force of the punches nearly caused them to stumble. It was there that she finally saw it. A young Nick and Mike sparring.

* * *

_"Take my left straight!" A young Nick lightly tapped Mike in his face."_

_"Oh yeah! Well how about my right uppercut!" Mike lightly tapped Nick in his chin with an uppercut. The two fell on the floor as they laughed about the mock sparring._

_"It seems we both ended up knocking each other out." Mike said. "That was quite the punch you threw."_

_"Not as good as that uppercut! I couldn't fully gaurd against it!" The two smiled at each other and began laughing._

* * *

"What's with that look?" Kevin asked Yang.

"Nothing..." She couldn't help but smile and think about how those two were giving it their all.

Mike was delivered a devastating straight. His face pushed in due to the force of the punch. Nick himself was struck In the jaw. The force of the was was enough to send ripples across his face. The two firrmly planted their feet on the ground to maintain consciousness.

Nick was extremely exhausted. Using Witching Hour was supposed to be only when he was in a pinch. However, he's fighting Mike. And he know that he can't hold back. Mike was also in the same state as Nick. Dragon Installation wasn't meant for extended combat. It would only be so long until one tires the other out.

"Nick... you're absolutely incredible. You know that?"

"Come on Mike. It's you whose the incredible one."

"Seriously. I don't think I've ever been pushed this far in a fight."

"You do know this is combat training right?"

"Is it? Cause what we've been doing so far. Does not equate to combat training."

"Goodwitch's gonna be pissed when this is over." Nick had a huge grin on his face.

"Let her be! I'm having too much fun to even care." Mike then realized the time. "Anyways, if we keep praising each other like this, we'll both be out of aura. And it'll lead to a draw. And I definitely don't want that." Mike got back into his stance.

"Same. A draw doesnt mean shit to me." Nick also got back into his fighting stance. The two thought the same thing. As they ready themselves for the final clash.

(**_My First Story: King and Ashley_**)

'_Forget all about defence. Put my center of gravity on my front foot, and stand on the ball of my foot with my other leg.'_

The two began to press their feet in the ground as bits of concrete rose.

'_Just concentrate on only what's in front of you with the power in your fists.'_

_'And let everything else become white noise.'_

_'Placing your entire existence behind your fist! Outweigh everything that stands before you!'_

_'It's not about who is superior!'_

_'There is no longer a need to think!'_

_'This the way you do it! This is how you compare strength!'_

The two once again clashed fists with each other's faces. The power emanated througout the academy.

"They've... collided!" Weiss yelled.

"Wh... what power! You can feel it even from here." Ren said.

Nick and Mike were throwing over hundreds of punches at each other. The shocking thing about it, was that every single one of their punches were connecting. They were shifting their feet rapidly to maintain their posture.

"So... fast!" Ruby said.

"And they're... all connecting!" Kevin said.

"You can do it..." Velvet whispered. "You can do it! GO NICK!"

"Come on Mike!" Coco yelled.

The audience were divided as one side was cheering for Nick, the other was cheering for Mike.

'_I never seen two people. Put their all into a fight like this_.' Glynda thought. _'It's almost unreal. And they're just... children_!'

"Neither one of them... has moved a single step since the clash." Ironwood muttered. "Their willpower... is absolutely..."

"Incredible!" Kevin yelled. "This... is really... incredible!"

"Yeah. Watching the two of them fight. It's really lighting my soul on fire." Torren began to grin.

Everybody was surprised by the two's expressions before turning back to the fight. Mike landed a devastating uppercut to Nick's stomach. He gritted his teeth thin order to not yell from the pain.

"Nick!" Ruby yelled.

"Guren!"

Nick launched his own uppercut into Mike's stomach. Mike held in his yell.

"Mikey!"

They continued their contest of continuous punches.

"I can't believe... that they can keep going like this. " Coco said.

"Lollapalooza!" Nora yelled out.

During the rush, Mike struck Nick in the jaw with an uppercut. Nick stood his ground and delivered his own, rocking Mike's head back. The rush continued as Mike found another opening, sending a right hook towards Nick's jaw. The impact caused a shockwave to appear. However, Nick placed all his weight down, and delivered an hook of his if his own.

'_There it is... an opening_." Nick saw the minor mistake in Mike's delivery of his right hook. Seeing it, he sent an elbow strike at Mike's jaw.

"Mikey!" Yang yelled out.

Seeing that Mike was open for an attack. The first thing he threw was an overhand right towards his face. It was enough to completely push his face in.

'_Each punch I'm throwing... has all of my weight! All of my power into it!_" He then threw another overhand right, causing Mike to stumble. Nick then leaned his body back. Delivering a skull-cracking headbutt into Mike's face.

As Mike leaned back, Nick tried to launch another headbutt. But was kicked in the jaw as Mike backflipped away. Nick however, was able to land on his feet.

"Shit... I had to... hold my...breath for that!" Mike said.

"Same... here..." The two were breathing heavily. The hundreds of punches they struck each other with took a major toll on their bodies.

"I... think... it's time to end this." Mike held out his hand. Blue and red flames encircled his palm. It then enlarged into a giant flame sphere before condensing it into the palm of his hand. He then grasped the small orb, blue and red flames burst from his right arm.

"Holy shit! The temperature just suddenly rise up like... seventy degrees!" Torren unbuttoned his blazer. He soon realized that his whole uniform is drenched in sweat.

"I think... it has something to do with what Mike just did." Blake also took off her blazer.

Everybody was effected by the heat wave. All of the students took of their blazers and button ups and had on shirts. Yang on the other hand, had only her bra.

"Have some decency Yang!" Weiss yelled.

"It's hot Weiss." Yang said. "Be glad I kept my bra on."

"Incredible." Ironwood muttered.

"Indeed it is." Ozpin said. '_The only person capable of using fire magic to such a degree is long gone. At least... until today that is._' He watched as the flames that Mike conjured become larger.

"Damn... I don't think... I have a move to top that." Nick looked at Weeping Willow. They were completely destroyed due to putting all of his power into his punches throughout their fight.

"How is... Nick going to get out of that?" Ruby said worriedly. "His weapons are destroyed."

"Guren will definitely find a way." Pyrrha smiled as she continue to watch. "We just have to believe in him."

"You're right." Ruby said with a smile.

"Heh... Whenever you're ready. Cause this is everthing I have!" Mike pulled his fist back.

"Then come at me."

He then dashed towards Nick at sound breaking speeds. "Supernova" As Mike charged forth with his fist full of flames, he saw that Nick was standing completely still.

"What is he doing?" Jaune wondered. "I don't think standing there to take an attack like that will help."

"No..." Blake said. '_I most definitely certain_."

'_You still have one more move up your sleeve_.' Pyrrha though. She then stood up from her seat. "Win this match, Guren!"

As Mike was about to strike Nick with what appears to be the power of the blazing sun. He sudden saw that his fist was caught. He was then swept of his feet.

'_Redirect the flow of power. Allow it to course through your body. Plant your feet firmly to the ground. And then... return it back to him!_'

Mike eyes widened as Dragon Installation ran out. Memories of him and Nick began to flood his mind.

* * *

_"Just watch..." Mike heard Nick mutter something as he wiped his eyes. "Just watch! I'm gonna win! Just you wait and see!"_

_"A declaration huh?" Mike had a smile on his face. "I guess we have to continue working on our skills."_

_"I'll keep challenging you until I beat you! And you'll never see me cry again!" Nick tearfully yelled._

_"Come on Nick. Everyday we fight and of course everyday, you know how this will go."_

_"I told you, I won't stop until I can finally beat you." Nick said. The two charged forth._

_"Five days from now." Nick stood up. "Me and you. Let's have a fight."_

_"It's been a few months since we last fought. It might end up being-"_

_"No... it won't." Nick and Mike were soon face to face. "Because this time. I will beat you."_

_"Man! That was a good match little bro. Way better than back then."_

_"I... don't need your pity Mike."_

* * *

He then had a smile on his face. '_Nick... I'm proud of you._"

As if he heard him say that Nick looked at Mike, who was smiling at him. "Ashura Style Secret Technique: Kiou" The Ashura's fist went into Mike's face and smashed into the ground. Creating a huge crater.

"Holy shit..." Kevin, alongside everbody else looked on.

"Hey guys... look." Torren pointed at the television. As the smoke cleared, they saw that it was Nick who was still conscious. His fist completely pushed Mike's face in. He rolled off of Mike as he stuggled to get up. Battered, and bloodied, he was praying that his counter was enough to defeat him. However, his face became pale at what was suppose to had been certain victory.

"He...really lives up to his title." Neptune said.

"No kidding. They've been at it for nearly an hour." Sun added.

"He was... so close" Ruby hung her head. Pyrrha did not say a single word.

A thunderous applause was given to Mike as he stood back up. He was just in bad shape as Nick from before he activated his semblance.

"That was... definitely a good counter." He had a huge smile on his face. "I put everything I had into that attack. And then you go and turned it against me."

Nick's expression was no longer that of horror. As he then began to laugh. Rarely has anyone heard him laugh. But it was loud enough to resonate through all of Beacon.

"Is he laughing?!" Weiss yelled. "Mike shrugs off his attack, and he laughs?!"

"To be honest. It's kinda scaring me." Jaune said.

"Care to put me in on the joke?" Mike asked.

"Oh... it's... nothing really. I can't... use my left arm." Nick showed Mike his arm. It was completely battered and bruised as he began to wave it around. "I had to give it up in order to use Kiou. Not only that, but my body is completely on fire. I think I might have some broken bones and ruptured organs."

"Think... you still have it in you... to keep fighting?"

"Are you kidding?" Nick got into a pitiful fighting stance. However, he had a smile full of confidence. "Of course I can."

Mike eyes widened. He then began to laugh out loud himself before calming down. "I... think I'm sat...is..." Mike fell on his back. His arms and legs stretched out as he lost consciousness. "Fied..."

The entire arena was silent. Not a word was said as to what happened. Whispers of expressing disbelief was the only thing being heard.

Glynda was so surprised by what occurred these past few minutes, that she didn't even realized that she was suppose to declare the winner.

"Glynda?" Glynda shook her head to snap herself out of the shock. She turned her head towards Ozpin. "You may declare the winner now."

"Oh... yes!" Glynda then cleared her throat. "Michael Bell no longer has any aura! The winner of this match is Nicholas Bell!" The crowd yelled out in a thunderous applause.

"Nick did it! He really won!" Ruby yelled out loud.

Pyrrha was absolutely happy about the win. She began to tear up. "You really did it Guren."

"Best match ever if I say so myself!" Kevin yelled out.

"Hell yeah!" As Torren stood up, he accidentally spilled water all over Weiss' lap.

"Ugh! Really Torren?!" She was not pleased about it one bit.

"Maybe he thought it would... chill you out?" Yang joked. And of course, nobody was pleased to hear that.

"Go see your damn boyfriend." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in anger.

"That's right!" Yang then ran off.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go see Nick!" Ruby dashed off behind her sister, wtih everybody else in tow.

* * *

Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Could... you repeat that again?" Nick asked Glynda again in order to make sure that it was not a dream.

"Did you lose consciousness when I declared the winner? It was you who won, Nicholas."

(**_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Stardust Crusaders OST: Destination: Return of Travelers_**)

"I... I won?" Nick couldn't believe his ears. "I... won?" He fell on his knees as tears welled up in his eyes."I dont... believe it." Grinning uncontrollably, he then yelled out towards the sky. "I! WON!"

Mike soon opened up his eyes. He realized that his head was lightly elevated. He looked up and saw that it was Yang.

"Hey..." Yang looked down at Mike. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Considering that I both lost and in complete and utter pain." Mike tried to laugh but couldn't due to the immense pain he was feeling. He then turned towards Nick, who was greeted by Ruby and the others. "Although... I'm happy with the outcome."

"At least the fight ended... with a Yang?!"

"For the first time ever Yang. That was a corny pun." She embraced Mike as the two laugh.

"Mike." Mike looked up and saw Nick walking towards him. He had a smile on his face.

"Sorry for calling you a runt Nicky." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "It was... in the heat of the moment."

"It's all good. Honestly, I think it was because of you, that he was able to keep going throughout the fight." Nick then turned to Mike.

"You... you think so?" Yang began playing with her hair as she looked at Mike. "Is that true?"

"Of course! You're the reason why I was able to go push forward. Yeah I wanted to win. But... I wanted to also impress you."

Yang began to tear up as she started laughing. "God! What did I tell you about being so cheesy?!"

"Hey! You know you love it!" Yang went to hug Mike as he held in a yelp due to the state he was in. He then saw that Nick had a sad expression.

"Looks like... this will be the last time we'll be able to fight each other... huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mike raised an eyebrow at what Nick said.

"You're gonna be attending those second year combat training classes... right?"

"Uh. Hell no?!" Mike winced in pain. "First off! Can't nobody in that entire year lay a finger on me!" He then felt a metal purse strike him in the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell!"

Coco was standing over Mike while twirling her weapon. "I don't care how hot you are. But don't you dare underestimate us second years." Mike looked up and saw a menacing aura appearing from Team CFVY, even Velvet to his surprise.

"Real tough attacking an injured person." He muttered. "And of course most importantly, where else am I gonna enjoy a fight like the one we just had?"

Nick was surprised by what his brother just said. "Meaning... you're gonna stay?"

"Duh!" Mike yelled. "Besides... it's what I should've done when we were at Sanctum. Stuck by your side." He then had a huge grin on his face. "Well... until then. You're the strongest first year. There's gonna be plenty of people who might try to take that title."

"Uhhh... not me. I'm fine." The Bell brothers turned to see Kevin in the others backing away. "I'm fine with being just Kevin Silver, God of Lightning."

"I still have a whole lot to improve on before going up against either of you." Jaune said.

"Oh! Well one of you have to fight me then!" Sun said. "I need to know who's actually stronger?!"

"I'd also like to put myself into that wager." Torren said.

"Well... looks like we're gonna have to keep up on our training then." Nick then placed his hand out.

"Oh you better! Because I'm definitely gunning for that rematch!" The two then gave each other a handshake. It's sound resonated throughout the arena.

"I'll be looking forward to the day we fight again... big bro."

"Same here... little bro."

* * *

"You two! Will never fight each other! And I mean never, ever again!"

Nick and Mike were both in the nurse's office being chewed out by Glynda. They were completely covered in bandages due to the extensive damage that they built up throughout their fight.

"Do you have any idea how long this will take me?! The amount of destruction you two caused is absolutely astounding!" Nick tried to speak up, but was completely shut down.

"Not. A. Word. Nicholas!" Glynda gave off a purple aura that stopped him from speaking. "I don't care if both of your names show up on the randomizer at the same time! It won't happen! I shouldn't even have you fight the other students because you two don't listen!"

"Are you done?" Nick asked.

She surrounded a purple around Nick, but stopped herself. "Yes Nicholas. I am."

"We just wanna say that we're sorry for causing all of that damage and having you do all this work." Nick had a small smile on his face.

"Honestly, I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth." Glynda took a deep before letting it out. She then walked towards the door and opened it. "You two best heal up. Because you have classes in two days." She then slammed it behind her.

"Wow... how did you do that?" Mike asked.

"I learned that apologies really work well with her. Plus... she does have to repair the damage we caused. In some way, I don't blame her for being mad." Nick said.

"Well damn. I guess it'll be a while until we can actually fight each other again... huh?" Mike leaned his head back.

"There's nothing we can do about that. She was extremely serious about that." Nick sighed in annoyance.

"Well at least we can rest without worry." Mike then leaned back. "So, all of the girls from the first year wanted to see us. But Yang scared them off."

"Well good." Nick took a look at his cast. Every one of his friends wrote on it. The one that stuck out was "Get well soon!" from Ruby. "I really don't see the point of this if we're just gonna heal in a matter of days?"

"Uhhh... it's to show how much they care?" Mike showed his. It was filled to the brim with girly handwriting. "Yang claimed every single one of mine."

"Kinda territorial, isn't she?"

"Yeah. But I love I her for it." The two shared a laugh. "Well, we have two days. And since Ms. Goodwitch forbidden you from healing using your semblance you have no choice but to stay here."

"Yeah. How fun."

"In the meantime, how about we play some poker? Try to win that lien that you lost?" Mike took out a pack of fresh cards.

"You're on!"

* * *

**_The next day_**

"Say... ahhhhhh"

Mike open his mouth while Yang fed him food. "You know? I can get use to this. But why did Torren bring me all of this food?" He was surrounded by loads of different delicacies.

"He said to make sure you eat every single bite. Otherwise he'll kill you." Yang's smile soon disappeared. "I wonder if he was serious about that?"

"Ask Nick." Mike then pointed to the Ashura "One time, he accidentally gave him eggs. To which he threw out. And Torren literally chased him all over Beacon with a knife in his hand."

Yang couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Although he calmed down when he found out that I really don't eat eggs." Nick lifted up his bandaged left hand. "Dammit. I can't feed myself due to this damn cast in my arm."

"Well I can always tell Ruby to come here and feed you?" Yang said with a sly expression. She then felt an alarm go off. She then saw her scroll. "Oh man! I'm gonna be late!"

"What's the occassion?" Mike asked.

"Combat training. Apparently, I'll be fighting today. And against Kevin." She then looked at Nick. "Any tips?"

"Try to trip him up when he's zooming all over the place. Also, watch out for his throwing knives. Yeah... he has throwing knives now."

"You know he's on our team, right?" Mike said.

"I know. I just wanna see his face when he comes in talking about how he lost."

"Thanks! Well, I'm off!" She patted Nick's head and kissed Mike before running out. The two stared at all of ths food around them.

"Hey, remember that time when we tried to cook for ourselves?" Mike said.

"Yeah. We ended up getting food poisoning for about a week because of it. We missed out on getting alot of fight money. We were pretty disgusting eaters back then."

"Oh! Thank god for learning about take out, right?" As the two laugh, they suddenly they heard a knock. It was Pyrrha, who had loads of food in a bag.

"Pyr! Hey." Nick said.

"Pyrrha! You bought us more food!" Mike said.

"Sorry Chrome. But I can see that Yang has bought you enough food." Pyrrha placed the food on Nick's table. "This is for Guren."

"Thanks for that. Wait... shouldn't you be in combat training?" Nick asked.

"I decided to take a day off to come see how you have been."

"Thanks Pyr..." Nick's eyes widened a bit. "Uhh... can you step out for a quick moment?"

"Sure." She then stepped out. Once she closed the door, Nick gave Mike his headphones.

"What's these for?"

"Just put them on." He said.

"Awww! I wanna hear what you two gotta talk about?"

"Just do it."

"Or else?"

"I'll heal you and you won't have a choice but to leave. And Yang won't be able to baby you." Nick then had a smirk on his face while activating Golden Time.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Mike placed the headphones on and turned his head. "Damn."

"You can come back in Pyr." Nick said. She then came back and sat down.

"So! How have you been feeling?" She asked Nick.

"Well, I finally got feeling in my left arm again. Plus the nurse said that we should be ready to go in about another day or two." Nick went to reach for the fork but had trouble holding it. "Dammit... why did I have to be left handed?"

"Here. Let me do that for you." Pyrrha held the fork. "Now. Open your mouth and say ahhh."

Nick's face was completely red as Pyrrha went to feed him. "Ahhhh." He took the spoonful of food and ate it. '_I guess... this isn't bad_.'

"How is it?"

"Mmmf mmmf mmmf." Nick said with a mouthful of rice.

"Guren. No talking with your mouth full." Pyrrha began to chuckle.

Nick then swallowed the food. "I was saying it's really good."

"Im glad to hear." Pyrrha began to blush. "I... really didn't have any idea as to what you would like. So I thought I'd get everything." Nick saw that Pyrrha was a bit down.

"My favorite thing to eat in the morning is chocolate chip pancakes." Pyrrha eyes lit up. "Although I hate eggs due to an incident where I had ate some rotten ones a few years back. Other than that? I'm not a picky eater and will eat just about anything." He had a small smile on his face. "I know due to... everything that happend. I never really told you much about myself. Or about my past. But... I'm willing to tell you... if you're willing to listen."

"Of course."

And so, Nick told Pyrrha everything. From when he and Mike met, til now. She listened intently. Not saying a single word until after he was finished.

"So... that's why you entered Purgatory." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. It was so that the people who took care of us would never have to suffer such hardships like that ever again."

"I was so concerned about myself... that I never once thought about what you were going through." Pyrrha began to wipe her eyes. "Guren... I'm terribly sorry." Nick then reach forward and patted her on her head.

"It's fine... At least things turned out good in the end for the both of us. Plus... I got my best friend back." Nick's face then began to flare up as he thought back to what Mike said prior to their match.

* * *

_"Come on Nick! I can see how she feel about you."_

_"Look... all I'm saying is go for it. Before someone else actually takes her away."_

_"I'm fine... with her being taken away."_

_"Really Nick? Are you?"_

* * *

'_No! Nick! It's time I mustered up the courage! The dance is in three weeks! I will do it!_" Nick then slapped himself in the face.

"Uhhh... Gur-"

"Hey Pyr?" Nick stared directly in Pyrrha's eyes as he interrupted her. "Are you free next Saturday?"

"Well... I was going to... train Jaune." She was caught off gaurd as she began to twiddle her fingers. "But... I can always reschedule it for another day."

"Really? It's fine if you are busy then-"

"It's fine! Forget Jaune! I would love to go out on a date with you!" She yelled.

Nick pumped his fist as he had a toothy grin. '_Hell yeah! In your face, Jaune!_'

_**In reality**_

"A... are...yyyyou... fr...freee next... sat..ur..day?" Unlike Mike, who had plenty of years of experience dealing with the opposite sex. Nick was a compete novice. And he was absolute mess at it. He was basically in a cold sweat as his nerves were completely out of control. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the possible rejection.

"I am." Nick opened his eyes. What he saw was Pyrrha staring straight into his golden eyes. "You wouldn't happen... to be asking me out? Are you?"

"Ye... yes! I mean no! I-I-I- mean... you know? J-J-Just the... two...of...us! " Nick was all over the place. '_Dammit! I sound like Ruby when she gets nervous around new people! God this is embarassing_!' This was basically his first crush so he was an absolute nervous wreck. However, he soon calmed down as Pyrrha reached out and held his hand.

"Guren, I'd be happy to go out with you." She was just as red as he was.

"R... really?"

"Of course. We haven't spent as much time as we use to due to our commitment to our teams. But I'm happy to have a day where it's just the two of us."

"We... well... it's a date... I mean outing! Yes! An outing! Ow!" Nick yelled out in pain.

"Well, I'll be waiting for next Saturday." Pyrrha then stood up. She reach forth and gave Nick a hug that lasted nearly a minute. "This was for four years ago."

"Huh?" Nick's face was completely red by the sudden hug, that he was absolutely lost for words.

"It's nothing." She turned towards him and gave him a her biggest smile. "Get well soon, ok?" She then left the room. Nick suddenly heard slow clapping. He opened Mike's curtain and realized that it was he who was doing it.

"Ooooooo! Little Nicky Bell! So very popular with the ladies!"

"Ho... how much... have you heard?" Nick was absolutely embarrassed.

"You should make sure that the music is actually playing before handing them over to me." Mike then gave Nick back his headphones.

"Ahhhhh! I could just die!" Nick placed the cover over his head in embarrassment. Mike began howling with laughter.

"Come on Nick. I'm only-" As Mike tried to reach over to him, he fell off the bed. "Ah! Shit! Nick! I've fallen! Help me!"

"Serves you right! Nosy! You deserve to stay down there!" As Nick began to laugh at Mike's agony. The Nurse then had enough of their bickering.

"Would the two of you be quiet?! Otherwise, I will call Ms. Goodwitch in here to straighten you two out!" Nick and Mike both flinched at the threat.

"Yes ma'am!" The two said.

"Man is she scary." Mike looked up and saw Nick placing his hand out. "And Kev swears she's a sweetheart."

"Well... let's just rest up." Nick and Mike soon laid back in their beds.

"Surprised you actually asked her? What made you change your mind?"

"I guess... i really don't... want anybody else taking her away."

"So... how do you feel now that you got that out of the way?"

Nick couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face. "I feel...Overjoyed."

* * *

(_**Goblin Slayer OST: Calls From The Past**_)

"Agni... I'm certain... he said it." Ozpin was sitting in his office late at night. He was staring at a black book. "Many millenia later. You all begin to finally show yourselves."

He was looking at a picture of Nick in Witching Hour. "Although the resemblance is there, it was the narkings of the brother Gods that proved it. You really have returned."

He then stood up from his seat. "I feel as if... I barely even gotten close to what was needed to be done. As if... I've broken the promise we made that day." Ozpin opened the book. Revealing a sketch of a man who features were actually similar to Nick's, albeit with longer and shaggy hair.

* * *

_"Is there anything we can do to stop her?!" The man resembling Nick asked. "We... we lost too many people in this battle. Our comrades... My brothers!"_

_"I know. It seems like a losing war. But can you honestly tell yourself that you're fine with having the rest of your loved ones suffer because we gave up?" Said his ally. He wore blue armor and had tanned skin with a tied back ponytail._

_"I'm not!" He roared. "Every attack we throw at her... she instantly regenerates! It's almost like... she cannot even die. What can we possibly do to end her?!"_

_"There is a way. Although... it won't cause death... At least... it will at least buy us plenty of time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"By creating a seal." The ally turned away. "Although... in order to do it... a sacrifice must be made from someone with a vast amount of aura."_

_"A sacrifice? Then... you knew."_

_"With my maidens scattered across the planet. The relics hidden in a place that won't be found in time. We... have nothing left." He then glanced at the warrior. __"But... with the power that the brother gods blessed you with. You can use it to seal her away. Although It will... cost you your life. I can assure you that your wife. Your daughters. I promise that no harm will come to them while I continue to live."_

_The warrior didn't hesitate to make a decision. "Then it's what I must do." He placed a hand on his ally's shoulder. "Promise me this. By time... should the seal ever break. You have a plan to take her down... for good."_

_"I give you my word Asura. Your descendants. Agni's, Indra's and Gilgamesh's. All of our allies who died in this battle. We will rid of the darkness that loomed over us for so long. And save this planet."_

_The man had a sad smile on his face. "Thank you... Ozma." He then proceeded to accept his fate as he stepped forth. Hopeful that one day, Ozma will defeat her once and for all._

* * *

"It seems... too soon." Ozpin stood in front of the nurse's office. He was surprised by seeing Ruby exiting from the office.

"H..headmaster Ozpin!" Ruby backed away in shock. "Are you hear to see Nick and Mike?"

"Ms. Rose. Just the person I was looking for." Ozpin gave her a warm smile. "I have a project that you might be interested in. Do you mind?"

"Of course!"

"Please, follow me." The two went into his office. He then pulled out what looked to be rusty gauntlets with a familiar pattern streamlined across them. "Do you think you can... modernize these?"

"Really? These seem... really old. What if I break them?"

"I can assure you. These... are one of a kind. And are completely indestructible." Ozpin looked at the old gauntlets.

"Well since you said so. Sure thing!" Ruby took the weapons from Ozpin." I'll have them done in two days!"

"I appreciate this favor that your doing for me, Ms. Rose." Ozpin then opened his door. "Until then."

"Good night headmaster!"

"Good night, ." Ruby then left out of the office. Ozpin sat back down in his chair. _'Fate... sure has a way of reuniting old friends_. _Huh, Asura?_'

* * *

_**Finally! I completed it. And this time, I actually gave my word of a double release. Anyways, I don't really have much to say this time besides I have a lot of things that's going to happen. Besides all of that. I want to thank you to those who were patient and waited. Plus to those that actually take the time to read it. The next chapter will be revolving around a certain red bear. So, be on the lookout for that.**_


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Akakabuto : Origin Part 1**

**Vale: Thirty years ago**

The city of Vale was a very different place compare to what it is now. While the tensions between humans and faunus have lessened considerably. Back then, it wasn't always as simple as many would've thought it was.

Due to the Anti-Faunus riots, the humans in the kingdom treated them with hostility. Less than second class citizens and more like freaks. From slaughtering faunus families to assaulting faunus women. It was considered a curse to be born one.

Many faunus families were forced to live in the cramped alleys of Vale because of this. Becoming a ghetto where the poor were forced to survive. All the while living directly in the center of the bustling, thriving city.

One day, a six year old bear faunus wondered through the ghetto. Losing his family to the anti-faunus factions, he knew his time will one day come. One day, while digging through the trash for food, the boy was surrounded by

"Look! It's one of those freaks!"

"The hell you doing here kid?!" One man yelled.

The young faunus did not say a single word.

"Think you're too good to answer my question huh?!" One of them threw a glass bottle at his head. Causing blood to leak from the cut.

"Nice one!" One person yelled.

"Damn animal!" One of the men grabbed him by the shirt. "Say sonething! Beg! Cry! Wimper!"

The boy didn't flinch. He was ready for what was going to happen. Until a large shadow loomed over them.

"Hey." One of the thugs turned around. But didn't get a chance to speak as his head was rotated by 360 degress.

Everbody was shocked by what they saw. A towering, muscular mokey faunus.

"Shit..." the rest of the group began to back away. After see what happened to their friend, they wanted no part of that.

"Don't try to leave now. We were just having fun." The larger faunus began to grin menacingly as he charged at the group.

The child watched as the violent protestors were savagely beaten to death. One of them getting their spine shattered due to stomping on their back with tremendous force. Smashing another's head into a brick wall. The mokey faunus then charged aura around his face before headbutting the last thug. Shattering his skull conpletely.

The boy couldn't believe it. He swore he was going to die today. But it seem, that fate had something else for him.

"Damn humans." He muttered before spitting on one of the bodies. He then looked at the boy. He was not horrified by the gruesome scene.

"Why did you save me?" The young bear faunus showed no emotion as he asked that question.

"Judging fron the lack of an expression. You were prepared to die. Weren't you?" The older faunus said to the kid.

"There's...nothing left for me here." The boy said. "I lost my family. I have no home, it would've been better if-"

"Kid... let me tell you something." The monkey faunus crouched down. " If you give up now. Those damn humans will win. Just like you, I lost my family. That's why I'll kill every human that even look at me funny. And That's why, you have to live. And kill the bastards who took everything away from you. Got it?"

The boy showed no emotion towards the response.

"What's your name?"

"Aka...kabuto." The young faunus, now known as Akakabuto muttered.

"That sound like a strong name. Shame you didn't show that strength towards these bastards." The monkey faunus pointed to the fresh corpses. "By the way, you can call me Shogun." The now named Shogun began to grin with pride.

Akakabuto said not a single word as he tried to walk past him. However, He felt a hand press on his shoulder.

"Kid... I'm gonna teach you how to fend for yourself. Otherwise, the next time you get into a fight? There won't be anybody here to save you."

"Why?"

"Why?! Because you're just like me. You may not see it now. But you definitely have eyes of a killer." He stared directly at the boy's eyes. "Besides, if I teach you, I won't feel so bad when I leave you to fend for yourself."

Akakabuto thought about that day. His parents who were struggling to survive the harsh conditions of living in such horrible conditions. How they were killed in such a horrid manner. His father, killed by a life ending blow to the head. His mother and sister, treated like garbage before having their lives ended. It was there, that a light emerged in his eyes.

"See I finally got to you." Shogun began to smile. "Now, you reasy to take my offer?"

"If it means that I can kill the humans, then I will."

"Alright! Now then!" As Shogun was about to strike the child in the jaw, he realized something. "You don't have any aura... Don't you?"

"Aura? What's that?" Akakabuto asked.

"Figures." Shogun rubbed the back of his head. He was about to commit another murder. "Tell you what. I'll unlock your aura for you, then teach you how to fend for yourself. Is that good?"

Akakabuto nodded his head.

"Alright." Shogun then placed his hand on the young faunus' shoulder. "Uhhh...how exactly did it go again?"

Akakabuto raised an eyebrow at what his fellow faunus was doing.

"Oh yeah... _For it is with the great power that dwells within that allows us to withstand the hardships that must be endured. Through this, we are able to survive anything that stands in our way. Fight through the pain, and walk the path of a warrior_." A silver aura then passed through the child before a red aura began to cover him.

"Shit... that was tiring." Shogun began to breathe heavily.

"So... what now?" Akakabuto was then struck in the jaw by a right straight. Sending him flying into a wall.

"Now... I teach you how to fight." Shogun then got into a fighting stance.

"That... didn't hurt at all." Akakabuto felt the bruise healing up.

"Aura works as a shield. But...there's more to it. Although that's all in due time." Shogun said. "Now then...get back up. Because your training starts now!"

And so, the two trained. Day and night. Sun and rain. During the times they didn't train, they fought humans who dared to enter the ghetto. Becoming well known for slaughtering any humans who enter their home.

* * *

_**Six years later**_

"Damn kid... turned into a monster." One human tried to drag himself away. Only for a giant paw to smash his spine.

The alley was littered with dead bodies. A monstrous roar can be heard from in the alley, as many faunus ran away from that area. Not wanting to end up like the humans who dared messed with it.

"Where the hell is he?" As Shogun ran around, he saw a rabbut faunus running for her life.

"What happened?!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"A... a Grimm. A Grimm is in the area! And it just killed those humans!" She soon freed herself and ran off.

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Beast**_)

"Grimm?" Shogun then heard another roar. He was able to track where it was located and ran into the alley. It was there he saw it. "An Ursa?!"

Once he got a good look at the giant brown bear. He noticed its features. Red eyes and a red tuft of hair on his head. He realized that the boy must've transformed into that.

"Damn kid... must've unlocked his semblance." Shogun stood in front of of the monstrous Akakabuto. "Hey kid! It's me! I see you did a great job! How about we go and-"

Shogun didn't his sentence as the bear swiped a him, leaving giant claw marks on the wall.

"Wel...looks like talking you out of it won't work."

The bear then let out another roar.

"Alright!" Shogun then got into a fighting stance. "Don't blame me if I hurt you pretty bad kid."

The two then clashed.

Shogun struck the the giant bear in its jaw with a right uppercut. However, it was able to shrug off the punch before slashing him across the chest, causing blood to gush out.

"It went through my aura?!" His eyes widened at the sight of the wound. "Could it be because of the fact that he's used aura to transform?"

Akakabuto then charged forth. Shogun lowered himslef a bit in order to avoid the next swipe. He then grabbed it by its neck before slamming it on the ground.

"How's that?!" Shogun yelled out.

The bear then swiped upwards from the ground. The force of the attack sent him up in the air. Tearing his tank top and slashing him across the face. He then fell face first to the ground.

"Dammit." He touched his face, as blood cover his entire palm. "He must've been in a bad situation for him to up and activate his semblance." Shogun got back into a fighting stance. "Didn't want to do this. But I have no choice."

Akakabuto once again charged at him. He saw that it was once again trying to attack him with a wide slash. However, Shogun was able to weave the attack, he saw the brick wall behind him obtain three deep claw marks.

'Anybody else would've been cut in half." Shogun began to charge aura into his fists. "But I'm not just anybody else!" He then struck Akakabuto sqaure in the nose. Causing him to roar in pain.

"Looks like I found your weak spot!" Shogun yelled. "Let's see which is stronger?! My punches?! Or your claws?!"

The two began to punch and slash at eachother. Shougun continued to launch rapid fire punches in the nose, while Akakabuto continued to slah him across his body. Blood splattered all over the alley at the two continued their exchange.

Thirty minutes after the fight, a completely bloodied Shogun was carrying an unconscious Akakabuto. Who was also in terrible shape due to the fight they had.

"Gotta say kid. You sure impressed me. It took me years since to discover my semblance. But here you are. Nearly a decade in using aura and now you finally got a semblance of your own." Shogun tried to laugh but grunted in pain.

"But the fact that you lose control of yourself will be bad if you fight an experienced opponent. Hopefully, you will learn to master it one day."

Akakabuto continued to sleep as the two left out of the alley.

* * *

_**Three years later**_

"To think that Faunus were forced to live in such conditions." A cat faunus said. She had long black hair, golden eyes and a youthful looking face. She work a black and white outfit

"I heard about a couple of faunus fighting off humans that come to terrorize the area." A male panther faunus said. "I slso... heard rumors about some... creature roaming around and killing humans. But the last piece of info was from years ago."

The two of them were walking through the faunus ghetto. The conditions that they lived in were absolutely horrible. The looks they were given due to their clothing made the cat faunus a bit uncomfortable.

"It...reminds me of that place in Mistral." The panther faunus said. "But there's no comparison when people in both areas are treated like animals."

The cat faunus stopped walking. "Are you... sure about this?" She asked.

"We need faunus with strong spirits. Ones who are willing to fight for what's right." The panther faunus said. "That's what it means to be a member of the White Fang."

The cat faunus smile at her companinion. "There's not stopping you, is it?"

"As long as you're here with me, I can go anywhere." The two proceeded to walk further into the ghetto.

Time has passed since Akakabuto and Shogun met. To the faunus in the ghetto, they were considered heroes for their actions.

Even though Shogun said he was going to leave, he never left. Instead, he decided to take in Akakabuto.

"How come you keep participating in that scummy underground arena?" Akakabuto asked. Recently, an underground arena had emerged in Vale. A paradise for fighters who wished to not only battle against steong opponents, but make money out it.

"Why not?!" Shogun pulled out a stack of lien. "Plus, with a name like "Death Death, Murder Murder"? I can kill as many humans as I want and get away with it!"

"Sounds like a good reason." The two then noticed the faunus couple standing in front of them. The panther faunus then took notice of Shogun and Akakabuto. He can tell that they're strong.

"Greetings brothers."

"Who the hell are you?" Shogun asked bluntly. He took noticed of his clothing. It was much more proper than the rags that nearly all of the faunus was wearing in this section.

"Apologies. My name is Ghira Belladonna." The panther faunus, now named Ghira introduced himself. "I heard a rumor about some faunus who been defending this area, and decided to come take a vist."

"So what? Is this some kind of zoo to you?" Akakabuto spoke up this time.

"Of course not. I am looking for people who are willing to fight for equality between Faunus and Human kind."

Shogun and Akakabuto stared blankly at Ghira, before laughing at him.

"Are you stupid?! Equality?! These filthy humans view us as monsters! As for our women...mere playthings!" Shogun stood up and grabbed Ghira by his collar. "And you want us to to stand together and hold hands with them?!"

"How does your son feel about it?" Ghira looked at Akakabuto.

"He's not my father." He took noticed of their features. While it was possible to have a child's features to take after the other parent. The monkey faunus looked to be in his late twenties. About the same age as him. While the bear faunus was about 13 to 15 years of age.

"Plus, you should know my answer by now."

"You'd do best to get the hell up out of here, pansy." Shogun began to emit a sinister aura.

"No. I won't leave." Ghira then had a smile full of confidence. "So I'm guessing you're the two who's been defending this ghetto from the humans."

"Yeah. So what of it?" Akakabuto glared Ghira before turning his gaze at the cat faunus. Who had an expression full of pity.

"It'll take more than just sweet talk to get me to participate in some idiotic crusade." Shogun said.

"I knew you looked like someone who talks with their fist instead of words." Ghira removed his jacket. "How about this? If I can take you down? You and the boy have to join us."

Shogun was impressed. For someone who dresses like a pansy, he was well built. "Clothes does make the man, huh?" He then began to laugh. "You got some spirit pansy! Fine by me!"

"What about if he loses?" Akakabuto asked.

"I'll kill him." Shogun got into a fighting stance."Plain and simple."

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Still Blade**_)

"That's fine by me." Ghira also got into a fighting stance.

"Ghira." Kali's looked on worriedly. "Be careful."

Shogun charged first. Throwing a left hook and a right hook. Which were easily evaded by the panther faunus.

"He... actually dodged them." Akakabuto was shocked.

Ghira then struck Shogun with a liver blow. '_His aura manipulation is good. He sent aura towards that area in order to gaurd against that strike. He's definitely experienced in combat.'_

Shogun grabbed Ghira by his hair. He then struck him in the jaw with his right knee. Causing him to stumble a bit.

Ghira however, was able to snap out of his daze. He then swept Shogun off his feet. However, he was able to bounce back by rolling away.

"Not bad for a pansy." Shogun charged forward once more kneeing Ghira in the stomach. However, he was able to block the strike.

Ghira lifted up the monkey faunus and slammed him onto the ground. Shogun then proceeded to form a triangle formation with his legs around Ghira's neck.

"Ghira!" Kali yelled out.

"He's done. He won't break out of that." Akakabuto seen Shogun use that move plenty of times when he stopped by the underground arena. Everytime it was performed, his opponents would end up dead due to the lack of oxygen going into the brain. "Either he give up? Or die. Either way, he's gonna kill him."

"Looks like...you're gonna be out of breath soon." Shogun said with a grin. "Now die...pansy bastard!"

Ghira's face began to change colors. However, he was able to squeeze his arm through, breaking himself out of the hold. Shogun quickly got up from the ground.

"He was able to break out of that?!" Akakabuto stared wide eyed at the panther faunus, who got back into a fighting stance.

"Okay pansy. I was going easy on you." Shogun began to charge aura into his fist. "But now. I'm gonna spread your blood all over this alley!"

"Fist of Destuction" Shogun threw the extremely powerful, aura infused right straight towards Ghira.

"If he don't move, your boyfriend's gonna die." Akakabuto said to Kali.

"He won't." Kali said. "Because that's the type of man he is."

It was subtle, but there was a small opening. Seeing that opening, Ghira sent a right cross to overlap Shogun's aura infused left straight into his jaw. It was that punch that sent the hulking monkey faunus on the floor.

"His body... is like a house of bricks." Ghira said while breathing heavily. "But his jaw was as fragile as glass. If i hadn't seen that opening. I wouldn't have a head anymore."

Kali breathed a breath of relief.

"Sho!" Akakabuto ran towards the unconscious monkey faunus.

"He's fine." Ghira shook his hand. "Give him a few minutes to wake up."

Akakabuto couldn't believe it. Shogun actually lost. He then looked over to Ghira, who was being tended to by Kali.

* * *

Ten minutes after the fight, Shogun woke up.

"Dammit... my head." He looked and saw Ghira, Kali and Akakabuto staring at him. "I'm guessing I lost?"

"You did. But... that was a good fight." Ghira placed his hand out, to Which was accepted.

"Guess you skills are better than I thought, pan...Ghira." Shogun said before smirking.

"Looks like I finally earned enough respect from you to actually say my name." Ghira began to laugh loudly.

"Why are you so persistent on being equal with those scum?" Akakabuto asked. "Do you know what they do?"

"Not all humans are bad child." Kali said. "It's just that you're use to being around the ones that commit those atrocities that make you view them as so."

"The only good human, is a dead one." Shogun said.

"That's not true." Ghira retorted. "Yes, humans have always treated us with for a lack of a better word... contempt. But if we show them that we can think, act, and understand each other, then maybe we will be viewed as equals one day."

Shogun couldn't believe his ears. He then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ghira asked.

"You're really serious about this... aren't you?"

"I am." Ghira didn't back down from his words. "I want to make a place where a children like him never have to suffer the hardships you all went through."

Shogun knew that it was there, that he was defeated. Not only by his fists, but by his words. "So... how many people are a part of this group?"

"As of now? Only the four of us." Ghira had a wryly smile on his face.

Shogun and Akakabuto couldn't believe their ears. "FOUR?!"

"That's right. Although in due time, it will expand." Ghira then began to smile. "Hopefully, I won't have to recruit them the same way I had to for you."

"So what now?" Shogun asked.

"Now. We start recruiting."

"We don't know the first thing about recruiting." Shogun said.

"I can't read. Or write. I'm basically useless to you." Akakabuto said.

"No need to worry." Ghira then pointed to Kali. "My beloved Kali here will give you two the proper education in order to do so."

Kali was pinching Akakabuto's face as he stared at Shogun.

"Well... I'm a man of my word. So I'll do it."

"What about you?" Kali asked Akakabuto. "Technically, you don't have to join."

"I have nowhere else to go. So...I guess I'll join."

* * *

And so, Shogun and Akakabuto left the ghetto and moved in with the faunus couple. It was the first time they had a comfortable bed, and showers. The first few days would be considered a major "culture shock".

"It's hot!" Akakabuto screamed as the scalding water touched him.

"You'll get use to it!" Ghira yelled.

"What is this weird thing?" Akakabuto stared at the toilet while pulling the lever. "Do i drink from it?"

"That's a toilet." Kali said. "And I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you."

At dinner, the two guests were downing their food like it was their last meal. Kali and Ghira could only look on at the table manners these two have.

"Looks like. I have a lot of work on my hands." Kali said before sighing.

**_Three months later_**

Kali was teaching Akakabuto proper manners. Starting with introducing one self.

"Pleasure to meet you! My name is Akakabuto! And we are recruiting members for the White Fang!" Akakabuto had a huge smile on his face before retuning back to his normal scowl. "This is stupid!"

"Now Aka. Part of being a pillar is learning how to properly intorduce yourself." Kali place more books in fron of the young bear faunus. "Now, if you can get through the rest of these books by tonight, I'll make your favorite."

"Really?!" Akakabuto proceeded to pick up the higgest book and began reading.

"And to think? The kid couldn't even read a picture book. Look at him now?" Ghira said proudly.

Time have passed since Akakabuto and Shogun lived with Ghira and Kali. Ghira continued to recruit more faunus to their cause. From a measly four, to over a few hundred. To Shogun and Akakabuto, it seems like Ghira wasn't spewing hot air. And over time, came to respect him.

_**Six months later**_

"I believe it's time that we leave." Ghira had a small smile on his face as he arrived into the room.

"Leave? Where are we heading?" Akakabuto asked.

"Well... we're heading home." Kali said to the boy.

"Considering that we've been living in what's basically, paradise. I'm gonna guess that this "home" is even better?" Shogun said with an excited tone.

"This place... is a shithole." Shogun sucked his teeth in anger. It was a week's worth of traveling for the four of them before making it to Menagerie. A faunus settlement located in Anima.

"Menagerie was given to the faunus after participating in the Great War for their service." Kali said.

"Seems like a slap to the face is more like it." Shogun muttered.

"Don't look at it that way." Ghira said. "While it may be lacking in terms of space. It's a place where faunus can actually live in peace."

"Of course you would say that." Shogun said. "So? Were the two of you born here?"

"Yes, we were." Kali soon spoke up. "Here, we never had to face discrimination due to everybody here being faunus. Besides a few human settlers migrating here of course. We all live in peace."

"You let those bastards live here?!" Shogun's temper began to rise.

"As I said before. There are as many good humans, as there are bad humans." Ghira said. "You just have to give them a chance."

"Ghira!" The panther faunus turned his head towards the direction that the voice came from. It was an actual human settler.

"Eric!" Ghira approach the man, where they both shook each other's hands.

"It's been nearly a year since we last saw you. How have you been?"

"Well, with the recruiting process going smoothly, we finally decided to head home. I wanted to show these two their new home."

Eric then approached Akakabuto, who hid behind Kali.

"Hey there young man." He placed his hand out towards him.

Shogun instinctively tried to approach the man, but was stopped by Ghira. They waited for Akakabuto to respond.

"I'm...willing to." Everybody looked at Akakabuto. "Give it a chance." He slowly placed his hand out to shake Eric's.

Kali couldn't help but smile at the progress he was making. The four of them then made their way to Kuo Kuana. Where a giant mansion awaited them.

"Woah... and I thought the condo was parsdise." Shogun's jaw dropped due to how massive the mansion is.

* * *

"So..what do you think of Menagerie so far?" Ghira asked Akakabuto. The four of them were sitting at a table eating dinner.

"I...think this is a great place. The faunus here... they're peaceful and get along with the human that live here." Akakabuto had a small smile on his face. "I wish... my family could've seen it."

The three of them were then quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kali placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Due to the Anti-Faunus riots, humans came to our homes in order to terrorize us. First it was my father. They bashed his head in until it was unrecognizable. Then... what they did to my mother..." Akakabuto began breathing rapidly as memories of the cruel acts they did to her come flooding back to him. "My sister!"

The three of them noticed a blood red aura coming out.

"Shit." Shogun muttered

"What's happening to him?" Ghira asked.

"His semblance... if he transforms, then we'll have to fight. And trust me, it won't be easy. " Shogun stood up. He knew this was going to be a very tough fight.

(**_Vinland Saga OST: Ahead Of The Road_**)

Kali soon embraced the young boy. "I know how much pain you're in. Losing your family at to such violence. It can change you. And turn you into something far worse than the ones who murdered your family."

Shogun and Ghira were worried. They were ready to fight should he transform.

"While you can never forget what they did. You can forgive. And hopefully move forward from the trauma."

Ghira and Shogun couldn't beleive it. Kali actually was able to calm him down. The aura that surrounded Akakabuto soon disperse.

"I'm... I'm all alone." Tears began to well up in his eyes." I... have nobody."

"That's not true." Kali held Akakabuto's face. "You have us. We can be your new family." Kali then hugged the young faunus once again.

Akakabuto looked at Shogun and Ghira as they smiled back at him. For the first time in many years, he finally found a new family. He hugged the cat faunus back as tears stremed down his face.

"Don't ever feel like you have nobody. This is your home. From now, until forever."

* * *

_**Four Years Later**_

Menagerie's population has soon grown by a large margin. Many faunus that lived in the ghettos arrived in droves. No longer, did they feel oppressed by living in such a crowded, but peaceful area.

Ghira, Kali, Shogun and Akakabuto were all at the dinner table.

"We uhhh... have an announcement to make." Ghira tapped his cup.

"We're...expecting." Kali's face was bright red.

"Expcting what?" Akakabuto wondered. He then noticed Kali's stomach has gotten bigger in the past few months. "Have you... gain weight Kali?"

Ghira and Shogun both punch the bear faunus in the back of his head.

"She's having a baby!" Shogun roared. "God kid! Wasn't it obvious?!"

"A...baby?" Akakabuto couldn't believe it. It's been so long since he saw a baby that he had forgotten how they were created and where they came from. "Where do they come from again?"

The three stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll tell you some other time." Ghira shook his head. The boy was plenty smart and picked up on thing quick thanks to the education that Kali had placed him in. But it seems that there were some things that he still needed to learn.

"So... how long until the little bundle of joy is born?!" Shogun placed an arm around Ghira.

"About four more months." Kali took Akakabuto's hand. "Do you want to feel the baby?"

"Uhhh... sure." Akakabuto placed his hand on Kali's stomach. To his surprise, he felt a kick. "It... it just kicked."

"This baby. Will one day be able to witness the bright future that is ahead." Kali began to smile warmly. "Everybody will witness this wonderful moment."

Akakabuto couldn't help but smile. He too, couldn't wait to witness the moment.

_**Four months later**_

Ghira, Shogun and Akakabuto were all surrounding Kali as the midwife encouraged her to push.

"Come on Kali. Just a bit more." Ghira held her hand in order to encourage her.

Akakabuto covered his ears. Never had he heard the soft-voiced faunus yell so loud. Although that would come to an end. As the baby finally emerged into the world.

"It's a girl." The mid wife gave Kali her new born daughter.

"She's...beautiful." Kali couldn't help but gently rub her ears.

"She is." Ghira rubbed Kali's head as he warmly look on at the baby.

"Are you crying?" Akakabuto asked Shogun.

"What?! Of...of course not!" Shogun sniffled a bit before wiping his eyes.

"Now, we need to give her a name." Kali said.

"I was hoping for a boy. Didn't think of any girl names." Ghira rubbed the back of his head.

"Blake?" Akakabuto thought. Ghira and Kali had blank stares on their faces before smiling.

"Huh?" Everybody looked at the bear faunus as he suddenly stiffened up from being stared at.

"I'm...sorry." Akakabuto muttered. "I was just thinking out loud. I mean Blake is a neutral gender name and all."

"I think that's a wonderful name." Kali had a weak smile on her face. "Blake Belladonna."

"Guess that makes you a big brother." Shogun patted Akakabuto on his head.  
"And me an uncle! No boy shall come within an inch near her! Unless they want to live!"

"I believe that's my job as a father to make sure of that, Sho." Ghira and the others began to laugh.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kali gave the baby Blake to Akakabuto. Who clumsily held her before properly placing her into his arms.

He looked straight into her golden eyes. It was there that he realized that this was what Kali and Ghira are striving for. A future... where children like this baby in his arms. Will never have to go through what he went through.

'_We will work hard Blake. I swear on it._' He thought as he continued to smile at the newborn. '_I hope you never have to witness the horrors of our past. And be proud of that fact that youre born as a faunus.'_

* * *

_**Finally done with this chapter. I was being really lazy with this chapter. Like I would think of something and then type it in so I wouldn't forget. Anyways, I don't have much to say but be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Akakabuto's Origin: Part 2

Three years have passed. Akakabuto was now twenty two years old. With a huge amount of responsibility on his shoulders, he and Shogun were in charge of the rallies and making sure violence amongst their kind did not occur.

Alongside Shogun, the two would join Ghira on his protests, his visits in Menagerie has never been long. Although, he always made sure to play with Blake when they come back.

"Brother Aka! Higher!" A now three year old Blake yelled.

"Sure thing." Akakabuto lifted the young Blake up as high as he can.

"Look at them. I can't even keep her away from him." Ghira began to laugh.

"She really loves her big brother." Kali began to chuckle lightly.

"Hey Blake! Come play with Uncle Sho!" Shogun soon joined the two.

"You throw me too high up!" Blake yelled. "I wanna keep playing with big brother!"

Shogun hung his head in shame before dragging himself back to the others.

"Well it's true that you toss her up too high." Ghira said with a smirk.

"So how long until you head back out?" Kali asked.

"About a week." Ghira sadly said. "I feel like I'm missing out on her growing up."

"She may not see you as much. But she knows that you're doing this for her. For all of us." Kali kissed Ghira on the cheek.

* * *

_**Four years later**_

_**Mistral**_

Hundreds of Faunus gather around the downtown district. Waving picket signs as they protest for equality. A seven year old Blake was right alongside her fellow Faunus. Everyone paid attention as Ghira spoke.

"We of the faunus community, will not be stand for being second class citizens!" He roared.

Akakabuto and Shogun stood beside Ghira.

"Our ancestors fought alongside their ancestors in order to end a war that shook the wntire planet to its core! Yet we are still not considered equals!"

Suddenly, a glass bottle was thrown directly at Blake's. Striking her in her head.

"Blake!" Ghira yelled.

(_**Goblin Slayer OST: Heartbeat)**_

"Sho..." Akakabuto nodded at Shogun, who went to tend to an injured Blake. Akakabuto scanned the crow. He then found the person who threw the bottle as he was running away. Within a blink of an eye, he vanished from the stage. Capturing the assailant by the collar of his shirt.

"Bastard..."

"You freaks should crawl back to your damn zoo!" He yelled. "We don't want you filthy kind mingling with us!"

"We will...but not without compensation." Akakabuto began crushing the man's arm. Everyone watched as he began to yell out in pain.

"My arm!"

Ghira, alongside the protesting Faunus stopped to look at Akakabuto shattering the man's arm.

"Aka!" Ghira yelled.

"This was the hand...was it?" EmThe man kept trying to break out of the the grasp. However, Akakabuto didn't let go. Applying more pressure and a crunching sound was heard. "The hand that dared to throw that bottle?!"

"Aka, let him go!" Ghira yelled.

Akakabuto finally released him. The assailant began to roll around in pain as his arm was completely crushed.

"Yo...you just proved...what you really are... a bunch of...monsters!"

"Monsters, are we?" He then took out his weapon. A giant war hammer. "Filthy bastard. You'll pay with your-"

"Aka!" He turned and saw Blake. Her head was wrapped in bandages. "Please...don't do it."

Akakabuto soon calmed down. He realized what he was about to do. He placed his weapon down, before glaring at the wimpering man. "Leave. Before I change my mind."

The man ran away. Not wanting to stay around for him to do so.

"You're not coming with us anymore." Ghira said to Blake. They returned back to Kuo Kuana to tend to her wound properly.

"But why?! People are always throwing things at us! Whats so different about this time?!"

"You could've been killed!" Ghira yelled. "How would I explain that to your mother if I bought you back in such a state?!"

Blake began to cry due to being yelled at. She got up and ran off. Ghira took a deep breath before letting it out.

Blake sat outside the mansion. Wiping her eyes of her tears. She knew her father was right, but she wished to fight alongside them.

"I figured you would be out here." Blake looked up and saw Akakabuto. Who sat down alongside her. "How's your wound?"

"It's fine..." Blake had her head down. "Dad said I can't join you guys at the protests anymore."

"He's right." Blake couldn't beloeve it. Even Akakabuto was saying the same thing. "I know you think being there is important to you. But maybe...you should wait until you're a bit older. And are able to take care of yourself."

"Then teach me how to fight." Blake stared directly into Akakabuto's eyes. "So that I won't be a burden."

Akakabuto didn't want Blake involved in something like this. But he knows that she's very stubborn and will keep pestering him until no end. "Fine...but I will ask Ghira and Kali."

"Yes!" Blake hugged the bear faunus. "I promise I'll work hard!"

"Why is it hard for me to say no to her?" Akakabuto sighed in defeat.

* * *

_**Three years later**_

"Hey Blake! You coming or not?!" A young chameleon faunus said to the now ten year old Blake. She was standing outside of the mansion alongside a bull faunus wearing a mask.

"Ok!" Blake turned to her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm gonna go play with Illia and Adam!"

"Alright. But be back before evening." Ghira said.

"Dad! I'm ten years old! I can take care of myself!" Blake puffed out her face.

"Listen to your father sweetheart. He only means well." Kali placed a hand on her daughter's face.

"Fine." Blake then ran outside to meet up with Illia amd Adam.

"I don't trust that Adam kid." Ghira glared out the balcony of the mansion as the three ran out towards the

"Does he remind you of a certain young girl playing together with a no good boy?" Kali leaned her head on Ghira's shoulder.

"Yeah. But when it's your own, you can't help but be nervous." Ghira then felt his scroll ring. "This is Ghira... you're back already?! We'll be there soon."

Blake, Illia and Adam ran to the docks. They stopped as they saw a boat being docked. Numerous faunus, alongside two familiar faces came out of the exit. Her eyes lit up.

"Brother Aka! Uncle Sho!"

The now twenty nine year old Akakabuto looked to see who called the two of them. To their surprise, it was Blake. She ran up to the two, giving them both a hug.

"Look at you! You're getting more and more beautiful as time go by!" Shogun lifted her up. "I hope those boys are staying clear of you!"

"Well..." Blake turned her head towards Adam, who didn't move a muscle.

"Isn't that the kid that Ghira took in a while back? The one front that factory ran by the Schnees?" Akakabuto glared at the young bull faunus. "You two. How about you come forward? We won't bite."

"I might!" Shogun being chomping the air. Causing Blake to laugh.

"My name is Illia...Amitola." Illia began to blush. "I'm...a huge fan."

"My name is Adam Taurus." Adam was looking doen the entire time. "It's... an honor to meet you two."

"No need for the formalities." Akakabuto placed a hand on his shoulder. "By the way? How old are you?"

"Sixteen... sir." Adam muttered.

"Sixteen?" Veins began to bulge out of Shogun's temples. His killing intent caused the faunus around them to nervously back away. "Normally I'd smash your head into the pavement. But I don't want my neice seeing such a sight."

"You'd do best to stay away from her." Akakabuto glared at the young bull. "If you know exactly what's good for you." He then looked at Blake. "Come along. I have plenty of stories to tell you.

"Bye Illia...bye Adam." Blake waved at the two before leaving with the older faunus.

The five of them sat down at the table for dinner. Ghira caught up with the two about What's been going on while

"I see..." Ghira began rubbing his beard. "Some progress is better than no progress."

"Either way, it's good to have you two back." Kali then sat down.

"I take it you still love fish, huh?" Akakabuto said to Blake as she tore through it as if it was her last meal.

"Y...yes." she had a small smile on her face.

"How has your training been coming along?" Akakabuto asked.

"It's been going great!" Blake said in an excited tone. "I finally built my own weapon! And Adam's been-"

"Adam..."

"That boy?!"

Blake placed her hand over her mouth. "May...I be excused?"

Ghira nodded his head. Blake then got up before leaving.

"That boy..." Ghira took a deep breath. "When we found him a few years ago, he...the things they must've did to him."

"Quite horrendous." Akakabuto said. "Anybody who went through what he went thorugh will probably have a warped view of humans."

"In many ways, he reminds me of you Aka. Maybe, you should sit down and talk to him."

* * *

_**Two years later**_

Sounds of metal can be heard clanging outside the mansion. A twelve year old Blake and a now thirty one year old Akakabuto were both training. Thanks to her speed, she was able to avoid the strikes of his hammer.

"She's really inproved." Shogun said.

"I was a bit worried when you two came to me and asked to train her back then." Kali said. "But... I know that with you two, she'll be in great hands."

Blake began to breathe rapidly. '_He swings around that hammer like it's a paper fan. Even though he's intentionally missing on purpose, I still have to be on my gaurd_.'

"What's wrong Blake? You seem... off." Akakabuto asked.

"I'm sorry...I was just thinking... that's all."

"It's ok to think. But if you overthink, you can make a mistake that will be fatal." Within a blink of an eye, he covered the distance between the two. Blake tried to back away, but couldn't as he swept her off her feet.

Akakabuto then raised his hammer. Stopping close to her face. "If this was a real battle, you would've lost your head." Lifting the hammer from her face, he helped Blake up from the ground.

"Sorry." Blake began to look down.

Akakabuto took a deep breath. "It's fine. Although the next time we train, make sure your mind is clear."

"Aka. Sho." Akakabuto and Shogun averted their attention to Ghira. Next to him was a female bengal tiger faunus.

"Hello Aka. It's been a while." She said.

"Sienna..." Akakabuto then heard kissing sounds from Shogun, who then stopped as he was being glared at.

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Wildest History**_)

"It seems that things aren't moving as smoothly as i thought it would." Ghira said. He, Akakabuto, Shogun, and a tiger faunus all sat around a round table.

"While it's s because of your actions that Faunus no longer have to live in fear. There are still humans who wamt to tear it apart." Akakabuto added. "They wish to segregate Faunus and humans from the academies."

"It's like we take one step forward, and get pushed ten steps back." Shogun said.

"Perhaps I can add something to this meeting?" Everybody turned towards Sienna.

"Of course Sienna. Go on ahead." Ghira gave her the stage.

"While progess towards equality has gone up by a huge margin these past few years. We still suffer from acts of violence towards our kind. Besides segregation and discrimination between Faunus and humans still existing. Our protesters are being attacked by anti faunus groups. The Schnees alongside other dust mining companies still use us for cheap labor..." Sienna banged on the tsble as her anger grew. "Our women being used to fulfill the lustful desires of these... monsters!"

"What are you saying?" Akakabuto asked.

"What I'm saying? Is that these, "peace rallies", are no longer effective. We're tired, Ghira. And we can't take being treated... like second class citizens any longer. We need to do something more than wave around picket signs."

"Are you saying that Ghira's methods are not working?" Akakabuto then stood up.

"It was back then...but now, it's no longer what we want."

"You'd do best to keep you mouth shut." Shogun also stood up also. Both of them glaring at the tiger faunus, who did not back down.

"You know how things were all those years ago... don't you?" Sienna stood up herself. Not backing down from the more intimidating faunus. "The days where Faunus had no hope. No future. It was a curse to be born as a faunus back then."

"Things are different from back then." Akakabuto began to glare at Sienna. "But what you're suggesting, will one day bring more harm than good to all of us."

"Enough!" The three looked at Ghira. "I've been leading this group for nearly twenty years. Never had I dreamed how large of a community, a family, that we would become."

The three were shocked by the sudden words.

"I'm not oblivious to the voices. People wish for me to step down due to these... "old methods". They wished to fight back instead of turning the other cheek."

"Who?! I'll show them my old methods!" Shogun was about to leave but was stopped by Akakabuto.

"You...you can't be serious?" Akakabuto's eyes widened in disbelief. "But...everything that you did. There would be no White Fang without it!"

"You and Sho were the first two people to believe that I...no...we could make a change." Ghira placed a hand on his shoulder. "But...I think I did enough fighting."

Akakabuto couldn't believe it. While he was looking at him, at the same time, he was looking through him. As if he was not the same person who risked his life to recruit them. The man who basically treated him like a son.

"In a week, I shall be announcing my retirement. And handing over the title of Supreme Leader." Ghira said. "This meeting has been concluded."

* * *

The following week, Sienna Khan has been appointed as the new Supreme Leader. Seeing that Ghira finally made his choice, Akakabuto decided that it was time to take his leave.

A twelve year old Blake was sneaking into her home after being out almost the entire night. She took notice of Akakabuto, who was seen with a few bags.

"You're really leaving? Aren't you?" Akakabuto turned and saw Blake. He knew she was out with Adam in the late night.

"Didn't Ghira say not to associate with Adam?"

"I'm twelve years old. I'm able to make my own decisions." Bkake retorted.

"So sneaking off and attacking human outposts is making your own decisions?" Akakabuto notice a bit of blood on her shorts. "We didn't train you just so you can pick fights. It was so you can defend yourself."

"I'm... Adam said that what we're doing...is right. What Sienna wants...is right."

"The reason why Adam will forever be a lowly grunt is because of his rage. He's like a raging bull who sees nothing but red." Akakabuto tried to take Adam under his wing in order to control that deep seated anger. Hoping he would not make the same mistakes as him. However, he realized how far gone he was.

"That's not true!" Blake yelled. "He..."

"Another thing, do not think about joining the White Fang as they are now. You will only get yourself into danger."

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Awaken**_)

"So now you're saying the exact same thing as my parents?!" Blake yelled before sending her gaze downward. "My father, instead of going along with this new idea, decided to give it all up. Now, you decided to leave because you wasn't chosen as leader?!" Blake began to glare at him. "You're a coward, just like them."

Akakabuto was completely silent. "Blake-"

"Do you know what it's like? Having to just...turn the other cheek while being called all sorts of deragory insults every single time? Recieving all sorts of threats to you and your family? Being called a freak?! An abomination?!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I...i hate it. That's why, when we go out...and fight those humans. It... feels as if we're getting back at them for everything."

"There was a time...long before you were born. We were treated even worse than now."

Blake wiped her eyes as she stood to listen.

"I watched, as my family were murdered in front of my eyes."

"Wh...what are you-"

"I wanted to not only kill the people who done that. But even those who had nothing to with it." Akakabuto then turned to Blake. "I've killed many humans over the years. Some who tried to harrass us. Some because I wanted to."

"And I hoped...with every fiber of my being. That one day, every single human on this planet would die." Akakabuto then thought back to Kali's words. "But... had it not been for your parents. I'd had been died a long time ago."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"We wanted to create a place where humans and Faunus were equals. Where kids like you, would never have to pick up a weapon."

Tears continued to fall from Blake's eyes.

"You have no enemies on this planet. None of us do. However, The White Fang...no all faunus, will be dragged into this should they proceed with following Sienna." He then turned to Blake.

"And then everything that your parents, myself and Sho worked hard for... Will end up in ruins."

"Then...stay." Blake tearfully replied. "You...and uncle. You three can work together...and-" Akakabuto went to hug Blake.

"I made a promise to myself. That one day, you would be able to see what this planet has to offer. But it seems...that I broke that promise."

"Please...don't leave." Blake continued to weep as Akakabuto released her from his embrace.

"Blake... take care of yourself. And tell Ghira and Kali... I will forever be grateful... for everything they've done." Akakabuto smiled at his honorary little sister.

Blake sadly looked on as that would be the last time she saw him.

Akakabuto stood out the outskirts of Menagerie. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you could've stay, right?" He said as Shogun leaned on a tree.

"I could. But then again. I was getting tired of the old "equality with humans" crap." He then thought about Ghira, Kali and Blake. "Besides, I'd have to see that look on their faces everyday if I did."

Akakabuto knew Shogun was a bit saddened. Even if he didn't show with the path that the White Fang was taking. It would only be a matter of time before tensions between the White Fang and humans will rise to a point

"So long Ghira, Kali. It was fun while it lasted." Shogun waved at the village.

Akakabuto then turned his back towards the village before walking off. '_Please take my advice Blake. Don't follow in our footsteps. And choose the right path_.'

* * *

_**One year later**_

After taking the job that costed him his eye, Akakabuto and Shogun began recruiting Faunus far and wide. With the large amount of lien that they recieved, they were on their way in building a new base. Which was located in the Mistral outskirts.

"This place is apparently known as Green Grass Gradation." Akakabuto looked at the map on his scroll. It's area expanded nearly 70 acres of land. Shogun and the huge crowd of faunus looked on in amazement by how vast the area was.

"However. Before we can call it home. We need to clear it of the Grimm that's infesting it."

Hundreds of Grimm. Ranging from Beowolves, Beringels, King Taijitu, Nevermores and Sphinxes, were alerted by their presence.

(**_Vinland Saga OST: Battleground_**)

"I can clear em' out myself." Shogun began to grin as he took out his dual axes. "I've been in need of the exercise."

"By all means."

Shogun went charging forth towards the horde of Grimm. He allowed his aura to coat his weapons. He then began to go to work as he cleaved through a Beringel like a hot knife to butter.

"Just look at him go."

"He's... just incredible." A goat faunus said.

More Grimm continued to blindly charge forth towards their death as Shogun delivered them their desires. Slicing Grimm apart like a man made blender. All the while laughing like mad man.

"Boss... you want to join him... don't you?" A poodle faunus asked Akakabuto.

He felt his recently closed scar on his right eye. "Maybe I can use the exercise also." Akakabuto then smirked as he took out his hammer.

"Alright men! Let's clear out the Grimm and go home!"

Soon, the large group of faunus joined Shogun in clearing them out.

Shogun threw his axe strainght in the middle of a king taijitu. Splitting it in half and killing it instantly.

"Gotta say, this is quite exhilarating." Akakabuto slammed his hammer into a herd of Beringel, before slamming them into the ground.

"I'm amazed that your lack of an eye didn't hinder your fighting skills." Shogun said, as he cleaved a Ursa Major in two.

"As you can see, I'm fairing quite well." Akakabuto placed lighting dust into his hammer.

"Thunderclap of the Eight Trigrams" He then slammed his hammer, Take Mikazuchi onto the ground, electrocuting numerous Grimm as they then disintegrated.

"We cleared the eastern quadrant!" An arctic fox faunus yelled out.

"Good! Keep it up! We should be done in about five hours!" Akakabuto yelled before smashing in a Beringel's skull.

"Sir!"

"Maybe we should become huntsmen while we're at it!" Shogun yelled as he continued to slice through hordes of Grimm. "Make things more interesting!"

'_Huntsmen...huh_?' Akakabuto smiled at the thought. "That's an excellent idea."

* * *

_**Seven hours later**_

The plains were completely wiped of all the Grimm that lurked the area.

"Man! I haven't fought this hard in years!" Shogun picked up his axe that he threw hours ago. "So...when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. As you can see, everybody is tired from the fight." He looked around at the faunus that were sitting around and socializing with one another.

"Well... until then!" Shogun then fell on the ground to sleep.

The next few months revolved around building up their headquarters. Thanks to having over a thousand faunus, the job was done in no time.

A few days after the completion of the base, Shogun and Akakabuto were in their office area.

"We need dust." Shogun said. "However... thanks to those damn White Fang and all of those robberies, they wouldn't dare give us any."

"There is one person who we can obtain a large quantity from." Akakabuto then took out his scroll. Showing a the mugshot of Roman Torchwick. "Remember him?"

"Oh yeaaah! That pathetic human who begged us not to kill him for "accidentally" wandering into our turf."

"That's right. Apparently, he's a well known dust thief that goes around stealing dust from shops all over Vale."

"And you want him to steal dust for us, right?"

"Not want... Will. He owes us his life, remember?"

"Well we can contact him after the speech." Shogun began to grin.

"Speech?"

"That's right. You're gonna be giving our troops some words of encouragement."

"Sho. I think you're the one who should be leader."

"Huh?" Shogun was shocked by his partner's request. "Sorry but I'm gonna have to decline."

"But why? The faunus respect you. You have an air around you that makes them want to follow you."

"And what about you?"

"Nobody is going to listen to a handicapped Faunus." Akakabuto once again touched his scar. Shogun placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure about that? Because when we were slaughtering those Grimm out there all those months ago, it seemed like they were all listening to you." Shogun said. "You know, Ghira wanted you to become the surpreme leader of the fang."

"He... did?" Akakabuto's eye raised up in surprise.

"That's right. Although he was worried that your methods were too similar to his. He didn't want what happend to him to happen to you."

"You mean with him being forced to step down?"

"Yeah."

"But what about you?

"Well, I just wanna fight. Being a leader isn't for me."

"But...what if I fail?"

"All leaders make mistakes Aka. It's up to you to learn from them. Besides, you gave up half of your sight to make this happen. That's what it means to be a leader." Shogun then gently pushed him to the podium. "Now go on."

Akakabuto looked around at all of fellow faunus. Those who had no where to go. Those who fought in wars. Those who suffered racism, discrimination. Those who lives were ruined. And rejects. What he would say will either rally them together, or turn their backs on him.

"Fellow Faunus... most of you know me as boss. But my name is Akakabuto." Akakabuto looked at the large crowd of faunus. "What we have here... is more than a job. More than a mercenary group. But... a family."

"How many of you...have suffered due to being born as a faunus?"

Surprisingly, the entire room of faunus had raised their hand.

"Those who suffered out in the open. And those who suffered in silence. Akakabuto looked at all of the faunus in attendance. "I can hear it all. I can fell it. Your cries of pain."

"The differences in our races is what caused conflict between us and the humans. And conflict, brings misery."

"I was only seven...when I watched my family get slaughtered. Not by Grimm. But by the ones who treat us like... monsters!"

The crowd of faunus' emotions varied from anger and rage.

"There was a time where I wouldn't mind wanton slaughter against them." He then thought back to Ghira, Kali and Blake. "I was soon taken in by the previous leader of the White Fang. Where I learned that it was possible for humans and faunus to walk shoulder to shoulder. Hand in hand."

"But... since stepping down, the new leader's methods were not what I desire. So I left in order to find what works for me."

"However. It proved to be quite the task." Akakabuto touched his scar once again. "I'm still weak. And I can't do this on my own. I learned that as I watched you all work together in order to obtain our home."

"Don't tell me you're expecting us to work together with those damn humans!?" Yelled out a duck faunus. "How do you expect to do this all on you're on?!"

"I never said I would do it alone." Akakabuto looked around at all of the faunus. "We shall do it together."

All of the faunus were surprised. Together? In unity?

"We don't have to get along or live with the humans. But we shall instead, use them for what they have!"

The faunus began whispering in the crowds.

"That's why...I want you all to join me!" Akakabuto roared out. "One faunus can't do this on his own. But with many, we will be able to do more!"

"I don't expect you to stay! You are free to do what you desire. But are you telling me that you're willing to throw away everything that we worked hard to achieve in these past few months?!"

The faunus were all amazed. The way he held his head up high. Not in a way as if he was looking down on them. But in a way he was standing aside them.

"This man..."

The duck faunus held his chest. "What is this feeling...it's like...my heart is pounding with excitement. And it's all because of his response."

All of the faunus felt the exact same feeling as he did.

"If it's this man, I can trust him."

"I can surely see it."

"We want...to follow this man!"

Shogun had a huge grin on his face. "Ghira...if you can see him now. Damn kid finally grew up."

"What we shall do is participate in ongoing armed interventions! In other words, we are mercenaries!"

"Mercenaries?" The faunus were surprised by what he said.

"That's right. But there's more to it than just risking your lives by fighting battles. For example, someone who is good at commerce."

"I can do that!" Yelled out a gerbil faunus. "I know people who get you what you need for the cheapest price!"

"Someone who excels at diplomacy."

"Over here!" An eagle faunus yelled. "I wanted to be apart of the Mistrali Council. But I was rejected due to my race. If I can lend my skills here, then so be it."

"Specialists in intelligence operations."

The duck faunus raised his hand. "I was once a huntsman. Due to the horrible treatment that they have committed against me and my fellow faunus, I could no longer stand by and watch. So i left. If it's intelligence you need. I'm your man."

Akakabuto couldn't help but smile. It seems that things are going exactly as he wanted to. "For those who wish to learn these skills. Speak to the ones who spoke up. If you wish to learn about combat. Speak to Shogun, and he shall train you in doing so! If you do not have aura, we shall unlock it for you! If you don't want to fight, that is also fine! But you must pull your weight in some form!"

"My brothers! My sisters! We shall rise above what the White Fang was. And spread our influence across this planet, as the Wild Fang!"

The faunus all began to cheer loudly. For Akakabuto had won the hearts of his fellow faunus.

"Akakabuto! Akakabuto! Akakabuto!"

* * *

_**Present day**_

Akakabuto stepped out of the train. Looking around, he saw Faunus interacting with humans. Something he thought he would never see in such a long time. "Vale... it's been far too long." He then saw Neo, holding a sign that said "Red Helmet".

'Couldn't be any more conspicuous... huh?" He walked up to the woman. "I take it that you're Torchwick's "Right hand woman"?"

Neo nodded her head.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

Neo did a few gestures. Mainly placing finger scissors against her throat.

Akakabuto then sighed. "Lead the way."

At the warehouse, Roman was reading a news article. "The Head of The Nikaido Family's daughter missing. Do I feel sorry for the bastard when they catch them." He then saw Neo and Akakabuto walking into the entrance.

"Akakabuto...it's been far too long since we saw each other in person." Roman placed his hand out to greet the bear faunus. However, he was ignored. Akakabuto began to look around. Watching as he saw White Fang soldiers lifting boxes.

"Where is Cinder?"

"Still playing school." Torchwick said with a tone full of annoyance. "Apparently, she's at the top of her class. Maybe we should celebrate by getting her a cake?"

Akakabuto was not pleased. But that was not the case this time. "So... where is he?"

Torchwick led Akakabuto to an isolated room in the back of the warehouse. "I should warn you. He's been there for a while."

Neo held her nose and waved her hand to give a proper meaning of what Torchwick meant.

"Give us... some privacy." Akakabuto walked into the room as Torchwick closed the door behind them. He walked towards what used to be an extremely muscular wall of a faunus, now a rotting, maggot-infested skeleton.

(_**Parasyte The Maxim OST: Lives**_)

"It's... been a while... Sho." Akakabuto took a seat next to the corpse. "During the ride here... I couldn't help but think about the old days." He had a small smile om his face.

"We've... been through a lot. We caused a lot of pain... a lot of suffering... and a lot of corpses."

He swatted the flys that were in his face away before continuing. "Ghira, Kali. They gave me a new meaning to life. But it was you... started everything."

"I never told you this. But sometimes... I wondered how thongs would've been should we had stayed? Even after we clashed with Sienna and her ideals, we ended up doing exactly the same thing she wished for the Fang to do. In some ways... I think we're worse than them."

"I m ow I'm just rambling away." Akakabuto's sight began to become misty.

"You always did love to fight. I guess that's why you always wanted to go out on missions. Even when i would tell you to just sit back and relax."

"When I heard that you have suffered your first loss thanks to some kid. It took me by surprise." Tears began to brim around his eye. "But for him to... go and... take your life. It was an act of pure disrespect! After everything you put into that battle!"

"I didn't know whether i should've told Ghira and them. But i know...how you felt about others worrying about you."

"You... You were a shit mentor. But you were my best friend. And it was bacause you saved me that day. That I'm able to..." Akakabuto wiped his eye. Unable to finsh the rest of his sentance. "I will... kill him for what he's done to you. And once he arrives in hell with you. Kill him as many times as you want."

"Thank you...for everthing." Akakabuto then stood up, he took out some fire dust and spread it across the skeleton. He then ignited it to let it burn until it was nothing but ashes. "Until we meet again."

He made sure to wipe his eye before leaving. Once he left, he saw Torchwick observing the White Fang members.

"So I'm guessing she told you about everything that was to happen?" Torchwock took out a cigar and lit it to smoke on.

"Comsidering that Shogun never got the chance to finish the job. I will be taking over. Although my plan to kill the boy will proceed as it was." Akakabuto then felt his bear ears being tugged. "Get her before I kill her."

"Neo. I told you, he's going through a hard time as it is losing his... platonic partner."

Neo began to pout as she released his ears.

"I'm quite surprised. To see the "current" White Fang members working with you." Akakabuto said.

"That would be because of me." The three looked towards the main entrance. Where Cinder, alongside Mercury and Emerald soon entered the warehouse.

"It's been far too long since we met in person Akakabuto. Five years to be exact." Cinder had a smile in her face. "My condolences for Shogun."

"I have no need for any condolences. " Akakabuto said.

"Oh? Well maybe there's something else that you want?" Cinder went to place a hand on his face, only for it to be avoided. Mercury cringed a bit at the sight while Torchwick gagged.

"I know all about your history. So save it for some gullible bastard like Torchwick."

Torchwick scoffed at the insult.

"So how are you going to keep an eye on Headphones when none of your men are here in Vale?"

"That's where you're wrong." With a snap of his fingers, White Fang soldiers who were moving boxes dropped them instantly. Forming lines in front of the bear faunus.

"Wait... what is this?" Torchwick couldn't believe it. Nearly half of his faunus workforce all lined up.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't have my eye of you this entire time, Torchwick?"

"Imagine the number of times they could've killed us in our sleep." Mercury said.

'Dammit... all this time!' Roman sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Boss. It's been far too long since we saw you out in the field. " A duck faunus said as he bowed towards Akakabuto.

"It has Drake." Akakabuto had a small smike on his face before going back into a scowl. "Now tell me? Is everything Torchwick saying the truth?"

"Yes. At first we thought it was a hoax... until saw the video." Drake tightened his fist in anger. "That bastard. He will pay."

"At ease. We will end his life once we get our hands on him."

"You'll basically be doing me a favor if you do so." Torchwick said." He and little red had been a thorn in my ass for quite a bit."

"Is he that much of a nuisance to you?" Akakabuto said as he touched his right eye. "And what about you?"

"The less you know, the better." Cinder had a smile in her face.

"So are we taking a diversion from the next step to snatch up Headphones?" Torchwick let out a sigh of annoyance. "Plus, how are you going to get him by himself if he's always with that... red eyed monster?"

"Red eyed monster?" Akakabuto looked at Cinder.

"Emerald's little crush." Mercury smirked at the thief, who began glaring daggers at him. Although he stopped once he recoeved a glare from Cinder.

"Yes. He has allies. One of them in particular has a power similar to mine." Cinder then unleashed a bit of flames from her palm. "If you can get him by himself? I suggest having an entire squadron taking him down."

"You give him more credit than he is worth." Akakabuto said

"That's because he is." Cinder said. "While he recently discovered his semblance, it's quite powerful. And very dangerous should he master it. The same goes for his brother."

"Would you compare him to one of those Maidens?" He said.

"No. Something beyond that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Once we get him, and you take what he has. I will kill him myself."

"So... do we have a truce?" Cinder held her hand out, to which he did not accept.

"Until the job is done." Akakabuto then looked at the large group of faunus around him.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Drake said.

"I want you mission is to keep tabs on "Nicholas Bell". Do not face him one on one. Should he be by himself? Work in groups in order to restrain him and bring him to me. I will take care of the rest."

The soldiers whispered amongst themselves in excitement.

"Remember! This is more than just a simple mission. This is in order to avenge Shogun! Do not forget that!" He roared.

"Sir!"

"Now disperse!" With a command issued, the faunus left the warehouse in order to complete their mission.

"What are you going to do now?" Torchwick asked.

"As i said, I will be taking over for Sho. Fill me in in everything and i will do my best to assist you."

"Happy to see the change in attitude." Cinder said. "Now... are you certain about that "offer"?"

"Again. Ewww." Mercury stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Sorry. But you're not my type." As Akakabuto was about to leave the warehouse, he stopped himself. "I will leave a few men to keep tabs on whatever is needed to be done. Until then." He then left the warehouse.

"Tch... the fact that we had Wild Fang mercenaries with us the entire time was quite nerve wrecking." Roman pulled out a cigar and lit it up. "Luckily, they weren't within earshot when we executed that plan."

"He's quite the shrewd individual. And of course was quite distrustful of us from the beginning." Cinder said. "But just like that bull, easy to manipulate."

"Hey? Does anybody smell something burning?" Mercury and the others sniff around and looked back at the door that had Shogun's corpse.

"Dammit! He didn't?!" Torchwick and the others went into the room and saw that it was set ablaze.

"Woah... talk about metal." Mercury muttered. They all watched as the room was completely ablaze.

"If he wanted a funeral, I could've had it arraigned for him at the pet cemetery. Or properly cremated." Torchwick said. "At least it doesn't smell anymore."

Cinder proceeded to leave out.

"And where exactly are you going again?" Torchwick asked.

"Back to the academy. If I'm not back by a certain time, the huntsman there will know something is up." Cinder then left out.

"You're apart of their group also. Right Neo?" Roman asked the girl. Who nodded her head. Using certain gestures with her hands she made up a sentence.

'_I'm apart of a cooking class. The fat one that you had trouble with is surprisingly, a really good cook_.'

"Let me guess? You've taken a liking to him?" Torchwick began to chuckle.

Neo pouted. '_As if. The golden eyed one is more of my type_.'

"He's the enemy Neo. Please don't do anything that will get you caught."

'_I promise I'll be on my best behavior_.' Neo then smiled. '_If you wasn't so "recognizable", you could've joined us._'

"Tch...whatever."

Neo then shattered into glass. Disappearing from the warehouse.

With the warehouse completely cleaned of all the boxes and loaded into the jet, Roman then sighed.

"Now that that's settled. I believe it's time for us to make our leave." Roman then stepped into the bullhead. "Once she obtains her "New World Order, and I get what I want. I won't ever have to associate with her ever again."

* * *

_**So with this whole Corona virus outbreak going on, things have been hectic. The good news is, I get to work from home. The bad news is, i have to work from home and meet my quota by 5pm every day until this mess is over. Leaving me drained and not in the mood to write anything. Anyways, with that being said. Akakabuto has now joined up with Cinder in order to kill Nick i know that you guys might also be getting tired of all these flashback chapters also. But theres one more i have to do and we won't see one for a good while at least until after volume 3. Anyways, with that being said, the next chapter is going to be more light hearted. So b**__**e on the lookout for it.**_


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: NickXPyrrha**

(_**Lyrics Born: When I Get My Check**_)

Today was the day Nick and Pyrrha were having their outing. He got up earlier than the rest of his teammates. He set out his clothes. A black shirt with silver flames going across the the sleeves and body. Black pants and black sneakers.

"Absolutely perfect." Nick said with a smile.

He then hopped in the shower. Washing his hair with his favorite shampoo and conditioner. After drying himself, he went to the mirror to see his reflection. His hair was no longer defying gravity as it was chin length. He then proceeded to comb his hair out and brushing it. Going back to it's wild curly style.

"Absolutely perfect."

After getting dress, Nick was ready to go.

"Well look at you, Mcfly." Mike said as he got up from bed. "Up early and ready for you date."

"It's not a date. It's an outing." Nick said as he had his headphones in his hands. He decided to place them back on the counter.

"I'm proud of the fact that I didn't have to pick out your clothes for you this time. But... there's something wrong." Mike began to look Nick up and down.

"What is it?"

"That!" He then pointed to Nick's hair. "You are not going out like that!"

"But it's my hair! I can do whatever I want with it!" Nick yelled.

"Maybe we can do something with it?" Kevin finally woke up and got out his bed.

"How about we do something about your moustache?" Nick muttered.

"Just take a seat." Mike took out a rubberband and tied up Nick's hair. The amount of hair he had was too much for it. Causing it to pop.

"Woah. Your hair really grew a lot these past few years." Mike realized that the left side of Nick's hair was longer than the right. Covering his left eye completely.

"That hairstyle looks...familiar for some reason." Kevin said.

"I don't know why? But I wanna hit you." Mike's face began to scrunch up.

"What?! Why?!" Nick yelled. He then looked at the mirror.

"You know what? Plan B!" Mike yelled out, before snapping his fingers.

"Plan B?"

"That's right!"

Torren pushed Nick down on the chair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nick yelled.

"Sorry bro." Torren then grabbed him by the waist so that he could not move.

"Hold him down boys!" Mike took out a pair of clippers. Turning them on as he leaned closer towards Nick. "I'm going in!"

"Let go of me! I'm gonna kill the both of you!" Nick tried to struggle with all his might. But Torren continued to keep a tight hold around.

"Never thought I hear him yell this loud." Mike said.

Nick began to sweat as he looked at sound of the clippers was inching closer to his head.

"Kevin! Kevin, help me!" Nick pleaded.

"Sorry Nick." Kevin turned his head away. Trying to not feel even more guilty then he does for what was about to happen to his friend.

"No!No!No!No!" Nobody could hear Nick yelling as Mike went to work on cutting his hair.

* * *

_**Team JNPR's dorm**_

"No. No. Not this one." Clothes were being neatly put back into the closet by Pyrrha, who was having a hard time choosing what to wear.

"You're up early Pyrrha." Jaune let out a tiresome yawn. He took notice of the alarm clock, to which it said 8:30am.

"I've actually been up for a few hours." Pyrrha placed a skirt next to her. However, she once again placed it back in their closet.

"Are you.. nervous?"

"Of course she is! This is her first date ever!" Nora said in an excited tone.

"It's...its an outing." Pyrrha was putting up a white dress across her body. '_I wonder if he'll like this one?_'

"Pyrrha. I think you're worrying too much." Jaune said. "I'm sure Nick will be happy with whatever you wear."

"You...think so?" Pyrrha then looked in the mirror. She knew where they might go, people will be able to recognize her due to her circlet. So, she decided to remove her it and untied her ponytail. Letting her hair fall down.

"Is this fine?" She asked. "I don't want anybody to bother us due to recognizing me."

"You'll be fine!" Nora said. "Plus, I think Nick would bite someone's face off if they got too close to you."

"I think it's fine also." Ren was placing pancakes on the table. "Besides, I don't think Nick would mind either. You two should just enjoy your date."

"I-It's not a date!" She placed her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment. "It's an outing!"

"Whatever you say." Nora said as she began stuffing her face.

* * *

_**Team KNTM's dorm, fifteen minutes later**_

"I think I did a fine job, if I say so myself." Mike was cleaning his clippers. Satisfied with his work.

"Wow. Look at all of this hair." Kevin picked up the curly strands on the floor. He then looked at Nick. "You look like a completely different person."

"Four years... ruined." Nick was in a complete daze. Thinking about the horror he was just witnessed to.

"I think it looks nice." Torren said in agreement. "Don't you think so Kev?"

"Of course it does."

"You bastards." Nick gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna kill you!" He was ready to pounce before being stopped by Mike, who placed a hand in his face.

"Now before you go and attack Kev."

"Hey!"

"Just...take a look." Mike took out a mirror and placed it in Nick's face.

Nick got a good look at his reflection. His hair, while curly, was much shorter than before. It was styled in a undercut fade. He soon calmed down.

"Come on Nick. I wouldn't do that to my little brother. Besides, remember the day we snuck into Sanctum? I did a good job back then."

"I...guess it's not that bad." Nick felt the entirety of his head. Feeling a bit of a breeze coarsing through his hair.

"I only let you go out like that last time due to it being such a short notice. But I will not let you do that this time." Mike placed back all of his equipment into his bag.

"You're really hoping this goes through. Don't you?"

"Of course I do! Now, do you have any idea where you going to take her?"

"Uhhh...well..." Nick completely forgot all about where to take her.

"Figures." Mike sighed before going back into his bag. Taking out two tickets and passing them to Nick. "Well, you can take her here then."

"You sure she's gonna like this place?" Nick asked as he looked at the Tickets.

"Are you kidding? I heard that place got rave reviews. I was gonna take Yang there. But we can always go next time."

"Awwww... this is such a moment!" Kevin took out his scroll. "Look at the camera!"

"Huh?" A light flashed in Nick's eyes. "The hell was that for?!"

"Something to look back on one day." Kevin said.

"What if it doesn't...work out?" Mike placed an arm on Nick's shoulder.

"Stop doubting yourself little bro. You've been waiting for this day. I know it'll be fine. So just have a good time. It'll all come together soon enough."

"Yeah man! Just like me and Penny!" Kevin added.

Nick couldn't help but smile at his teammates encouragements. "Thanks guys."

"Now! You two have fun now!" Mike hugged Nick. Slipping something into his pocket. "And be...safe."

"Uhhh...Ok?" Nick then left out of the dorm.

"Just look at him." Torren said.

"Our Nick is finally becoming a man." Kevin wiped his eyes.

"Now are you sure you don't want that moustache shaved?" Mike shook his bag.

"Yes Mike! I'm sure!" Kevin yelled.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"How come I'm so nervous?" Nick began to pace back and forth. His only thought was making sure that things go good for him and Pyrrha. "I shouldn't worry. It'll be alright, Nick." Not paying attention, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry about that."

"It's o- Guren?" Nick looked up and saw that it was Pyrrha. She had let her hair hang down and was wearing a red sundress and flats.

"Pyr?" Nick was able to instantly recognize her. "Yo...you... look... nice." His face began to heat up at her appearance

"If it wasn't for your eyes, I'd probably would've thought you were somebody else." Pyrrha then touched Nick's hair. "I like the new hairstyle by the way."

"Thanks..." Nick rubbed the back of his head. "Mike did it for me."

"He certainly did a great job." Pyrrha said. "So! Where are we going today?"

"Well... we're gonna be heading to..." As Nick rummaged through his back pocket for the tickets, he felt a familar plastic covering. Realizing that Mike once again slipped in a condom.

_'Dammit Mike! I'm gonna kill you when I get home!_' He mentally curse his brother before finally getting out the two tickets. "Come and have fun at the Valestral Ranch?"

"We're going to the Valestral Ranch?!" Pyrrha's eyes lit up. "How did you get those tickets!?"

"Huh?! Well... Mike actually got them." Nick was worried by the sudden outburst. He thought she didn't like the place so he was instantly going to blame Mike. However, it wasnt like that, it was that of excitement.

"Come on! Let's go!" Pyrrha grabbed Nick's arm as the two them ran to the bullhead.

* * *

An hour after the ride, Nick and Pyrrha finally made it to the ranch. It was a vast and beautiful location fill with flower gardens, gourmet cafes, petting zoos and many more.

(**_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OST Vol.1: Overture: Sunrise_**)

Pyrrha's eyes lit up in excitement. "Look how beautiful this place is!"

"You seem to know about this place?"

"Well it's a ranch that farmers from Mistral normally attend. It's a place to show their products. But they also have other things to do there."

"Like what exactly?" Nick muttered.

"Well it tends to change evey now and then. The last time I went here, I was a little girl." Pyrrha had sparkles in her eyes. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

"Well...it does look like a lot of fun." Nick muttered.

"It was really nice of Chrome to give you those tickets."

'It _really was. Cause I didn't know where exactly to take her_.' Nick thought. '_I take back throwing you under the bullhead_.'

"Come on! Let's go explore!" Pyrrha got Nick out of his thoughts as she pushed him along by his shoulders.

"He-hey!"

People were looking at the two of them as they walked around the ranch. Mainly at Pyrrha due to the familiar feeling that they saw her before. But also because of Nick and the height differences between

"Wow... he's so lucky."

"Doesn't she look like Pyrrha Nikos? The Mistral Tournament Champion?"

"Doesn't that kid looks like the Ashura? The one that was on the livestream a while back?"

"As if! I heard he's about seven feet tall."

Nick was staring at the ground. The stares he wss recieving from the surrounding people was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Is everything ok?" Nick looked at Pyrrha who gave him a warm smile.

"Everything's fine."

"Just ignore them." Pyrrha was smiling brightly. "Just like you would always tell me."

"Yeah."

Pyrrha looked around at the front of an entrance. "Let's stop here first!" She pointed at the petting zoo.

"The petting zoo?"

"You get to pet baby animals here. And they're absolutely adorable."

"Uhhh...ok?"

"Come on!"

The two went inside. Pyrrha couldn't help but fawn over the rabbits that were hopping around.

"They're... so adorable!" Pyrrha went to pick a pure brown one. "Don't you think so Guren?"

Nick looked the rabbit in it's beady eyes. He then went and grabbed it by the ears.

'_Kinda reminds me of Velvet_.' He continued Scanning the animal as if it was some strange creature. The rabbit then kicked him in his face.

"Ow! Mother-" Not having his aura active, he felt it the blow. Pyrrha then began to laugh.

"Hey! Th-that's not funny!" Nick's face was as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Im... im sorry! You just... you were like a child looking at a new toy! It... it was adorable!" Pyrrha was laughing even louder.

Nick soon found himself laughing alongside her. The two also went ti the duck relay races.

"Come on Louie!" Nick yelled as he threw bread crumbs at the direction it was suppose to go. The duck Nick had was wearing a blue scarf while Pyrrha's was wearing a red scarf.

"Come on!" Nick yelled. Pouting at the fact that his duck waddled away from the finish line. Neither of their ducks won.

The two the went to the pig pen to pet piglets. Although Pyrrha had to stop Nick from taking one of them.

"We can make bacon out of him. Torren said so." His mouth began to water at the thought of cooking it up.

"Absolutely not!" Pyrrha took the piglet and began to cradle it. "Tell me that you would really eat this adorable thing?"

"I would really eat that "adorable" thing." Nick said with a blank expression on his face.

The two then went to the stables. One of the horses were biting in Nick's hair due to the sweet scent of his shampoo.

"Ow! Quit it!" Nick yelled.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. "That means that it likes you." She then petted its golden mane.

They then went to the stable across, where a large black horse was inside it's stable.

"Look how huge he is." Pyrrha said.

"So they're called stallions?" Nick said as he read the plaque. "Looks just like the horse from earlier."

He walked up to the black stallion. Nick then went behind it and tugged it's tail. Only to be kicked square in the jaw. Sending him flying outside the stable

"Guren! Are you ok?!" Pyrrha went to check on him.

"I'm fine." Luckily, he activated Golden Time as the kick was about to connect.

"Horses are very sensitive about their tails being pulled."

"Noted."

They then went to the area where the cows were located, where Nick was once again, sent flying out of the stable due to pulling one of the cow's udders.

"Isn't that how people get milk?"

"They have to be in the mood to give up milk Guren." Pyrrha then helped Nick up.

"Farmers make it seem so easy." Nick wiped the dust off of his clothes.

"Well, how about we get our hands on some milk that's already been squeezed out instead?" Pyrrha pointed at a stand.

"Pine Farm's Milk?"

They stopped by a stand. A boy was standing at the counter. Wearing a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots.

"Welcome!" The boy said. "Would you like to some milk? Straight from Mistral!"

"Of course!" As Pyrrha then looked at Nick. "How about you Guren?"

"I'm fine." He quickly said.

"You sure? It's good for your height." Nick looked and saw that he and the kid were about the same height. He soon realized that he thought they were the same age.

"Little bastard." He muttered. Paying for the milk before leaving.

"Now, are you sure you don't want any?" Pyrrha asked Nick as she sip on her bottle of milk.

"I'm fine." Nick said. "I'm not really a fan of milk."

"You know, milk is good for you. Especially if you want to grow up."

"That's a load of crap." Nick kept making small glances at the bottle.

"Here, try some." Pyrrha gave Nick her drink. He then took a small sip before being taken surprised by its taste. His smile reaching each side of his face.

"Oh wow! This is pretty good!" Nick continued to gulp down Pyrrha's drink until it was completely empty. He then realized what he done. 'Oh...shit.'

"Guren!" She couldn't help but laugh at how his face was puffed up due to not swallowing the rest of the milk.

"I-I'll get you another one!" He then dashed off. Getting Pyrrha and himself.

"So he did like it." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at how he's been acting with the two of them by themselves.

* * *

As they were walking, Nick took notice of something.

"They really have that out here?" He muttered to himself. He was looking up and saw a stage play of his favorite show. "Masked Hero: The Play."

Pyrrha saw his expression. It was like a child who wanted a toy. "How about we check it out?"

"Huh! Uh...nah... it's cool!" Nick began to blush. Besides Mike, he preferred to keep that he watched superhero shows from his friends. Especially from Pyrrha. He was worried about how she would react. "We... don't have to check it out at all! I was... just curious, that's all!"

"It's fine." Pyrrha grabbed Nick's hand. "I can tell that you must be a fan."

The two sat down to watch the performance. In typical tokusatsu style, the hero, who was wearing an armored masked fought the bad guys and saved the day the play lasted thirty minutes. At the end of the play, everyone, mainly the kids cheered. Nick was clapping softly so that he wouldn't bring attention to himself. However, he turned to Pyrrha who was clapping loudly. Seeing that actually bought a smile to his face.

"That was actually a really good play." Pyrrha said. "I never knew you were a fan of that series."

"It...was actually one of the first shows I watched when I first arrived in the city." Nick said.

"Really?" Pyrrha said.

"Where I was from, we didn't have any televisons or technology. After leaving the Inside, it was when I leaned about all of that. And of course, that was the first show I ever saw." Nick continued to blush. "You can say...I was inspired by it in some way."

"You mean with the mask?"

"Yeah..." Nick couldn't help but blush. "I know...it sounds a bit childish."

"I dont think that at all." Pyrrha turned her head towards Nick. "I think it's neat that your paying homage to something you enjoy watching."

* * *

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Troll's Daughter**_)

The two continued to walk around the ranch before stopping. Hearing music, they walked to find the source of it. It aas there, they saw a large group of people dancing.

"What's going in here?" Nick watched the people dancing to what appears to be old folk music.

"This is where the couples normally come to dance." A girl said. "You two should join them since you are a couple, right?."

"Well...uhhh..."

"Come on Guren! Let's dance!" Pyrrha pulled Nick into the crowd.

Nick watched as Pyrrha started dancing. Twirling around while holding onto Nick's hands. He was completely stiff as board. The only time he actually had danced was when he was drunk with Mike and the others at Junior's bar. And of course since he didn't have any liquid courage, he was completely shy.

"I...well..."

"Just pretend that it's only us." Nick looked on as Pyrrha spun around. All the while smiling at him. She then spread her arms towards him. Waiting for Nick to take them.

_'Just...act as if...you're in an arena.'_ Nick took a deep breath. Finally calm, he then took her hand. Spinning her close to him before spinning her away.

The two continued to dance even after the others stopped. Everyone was instead watching the two of them, who was so into the moment that they blocked everybody else out of the picture. Nick then lifted her up a bit and spun her around before placing her back on her feet.

"Oh wow!"

"Look at them go!"

The two were perfectly in sync with the music playing. Nick soon began to smile as they continued Spinning around. He then placed one hand on her waist and another on her shoulder as they continued to dance.

The song finished with Nick leaned her forward. Both were looking into each others eyes and breathing heavily after dancing for nearly 15 minutes. 'Beautiful.' He thought to himself. He then placed Pyrrha back up on her feet. The audience began clapping for the two of them.

* * *

It was soon evening. Nick and Pyrrha were now leaving the Vale Ranch. Bringing home souvenirs for their teammates.

"Thanks. For today, Guren." Pyrrha saidm "I've really had a lot of fun hanging out with you. More fun than I ever thought I could have."

Nick was smiling at the ground. "I didn't exactly know where to take you. And I was worried you wouldn't like it. But I'm glad that you enjoyed it "

"By the way, I never took you for one to dance." Pyrrha said. "Where did you learn how to do those moves?"

"Verity taught me and Mike. She said...it's for when we go out to dates."

"So is this actually a date?" Pyrrha had a huge smile on her face.

"Wh..what?!" Nick soon puffed out his face. "Ok...it is."

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. "This is actually...the first date I ever had."

"Wait, really?" Nick was surprised. "I would've thought that thanks to the fame, you probably would've had a date or two with...someone."

It was complete silence for a few seconds.

"I...never had a boyfriend before."

"Really?!" Nick couldn't believe it. "I-I mean. Come on! You're smart, strong, caring, brautiful, and many other good things." Nick didn't realize that he was basically expressing his thoughts about her.

"Well...being the four time Mistral champion did have its perks. I was praised and adore by everybody. But...it was because of that, I couldn't tell who was genuine...and who was actually trying to use me." Pyrrha had a sad smile on her face. "And it seemed that every boy that had approached me. Only wanted to either brag about going out with the champion. Or-"

"That wouldn't had happened if I was around." Nick blurted out. He then realized what he had said. "I'm...sorry. I...don't have a right to say that."

"It's fine." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Nick. "I'm really glad that... my first date was with you."

Nick then started smiling. "Yeah...me too."

The two then began to walk slowly. They were completely quite for nearly five minutes. Pyrrha started to lean closer to Nick. Who didn't take notice. It was there, that her hand became entangled with his.

Nick took a glance at the sight. He couldn't believe it. She actually went and held his hand. His body trembled a bit at the contact.

"Im sorry..." Pyrrha was blushing. "I can...let go if you want?"

"Wh-no. It's...fine." Nick thought about the people were looking at the two of them at the ranch. Mainly at him being with Pyrrha. "I... just thought...it might seem weird...you know? Because I'm shorter than you."

Pyrrha was a bit surprised. She never knew he had a problem with his height. Then again he's about as tall as most of the girls but shorter than all of the boys at the academy.

"You're height has nothing to do...with how I feel about you." Pyrrha said. "To me...you have the biggest heart I know. And that makes up for everything. Height and all."

"Thanks Pyr." Nick began to smile as he looked towards the ground. Two continued to walk hand and hand towards the bullhead. It was there that they saw someone standing in their way.

"What a lovely day for a date. Isn't it?" It was Drake, a memeber of Akakabuto's mercenary group.

"Yes, it is." Pyrrha said to the faunus. They tried to walk past him, but was stopped as he placed his hand out.

"Sorry. But we would like to have a chat with your boyfriend." He then pointed at Nick. The two were soon surround by a large group of faunus who covered their faces with masks.

"Is this the kid?" One of the masked faunus whispered. "The one that took him out?"

"Yep. Definitely." Another faunus said.

Nick stood in front of Pyrrha. Eyeing the faunus as they closed in the circle.

"Here's what we'll do." Drake soon walked through the group. "We'll let you try and fight your way out. And I promise that no harm will come to the girl." He stopped as he heard chuckling.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." It was coming from Nick. "Your voice... it." He began laughing even louder. "It sounds like one of those ducks from the petting zoo!"

Drake began remembering how some of his former colleagues would crack a few jokes on how he sound. He began to grit his teeth. "Kick this runt's ass."

(_**Saiyuki Reload Blast OST: Melee Battle**_)

One faunus charged forth at Nick.

"Ashura Style: Testui Kyaku" Nick launched a front kick in the faunus. Sending him flying into the crowd. They were able to cushion the impact of the kick and place him back in his feet.

"Damn kid's strong as hell." The kicked faunus said. "Someone back me up."

"You! Go help him." Drake commanded a faunus. He then passed him a knife.

"Guren."

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Nick said.

The faunus with the knife lunged at Nick first. He was avoided the strike by grabbing his arm. He made another attempt at striking Nick in his face with a kick to which he avoided. He then backflipped away to gain some space.

"Good eye."

Nick looked down and saw a knife sticking out of the shoe. He touched his face and realized that he was knicked. '_Dammit. I didn't have my aura activated. At least it's not poison._'

"He must be quite full of himself. Isn't he?"

"Let's knock him down a notch or two.

The two more charged forth. Trying to attack Nick with both knives and fist.

"Guren."

The faunus without the knife tried to sweep Nick off of his feet. Nick lifted up his foot.

"Testui Kyaku Rendan" He tried to throw a flurry of kicks to which the two fuanus avoided by flipping away.

'_Dammit. Their combat skills are quite good._' Nick felt his aura flicker. He looked down and saw a knife by his leg.

"Tch...I was hoping he didn't have his aura active this time." Drake muttered as he looked at a concerned Pyrrha. "He's being cautious since he's looking out for the girl."

Nick was now on the defensive as he had to avoid knife strikes, fists and knives being thrown at him.

One faunus jumped on the back of another as they threw a knife in the air. The one that was up in the air was performing a front flip. He then kicked the back of the knife. Launching it towards Nick, who avoided the projectile, but was struck in the face by an axe kick.

'Dammit." Nick felt his aura flicker. '_Are they White Fang soldiers? No it couldn't be. Their moves are much sharper than the ones from the docks_."

"Guren! Let me help you!" Nick turned towards Pyrrha. Surprisingly, they kept their word about not attacking her.

'_Now how's she's going to help? By calling the police?_' Drake thought as he laughed to himself.

"Just stay there!" Nick yelled. He felt his back twich as one faunus threw a knife at him. Luckily, it was deflected thanks to his aura. He then struck one of the faunus in their face with a right straight.

"Guren! Please! You can't take on all of them by yourself!"

"I said just stay!" Nick weaved the right hook and sent an uppercut into the gut of another faunus. As two more charged at him. He kicked one them square in the jaw, and sent an uppercut towards another."

"He probably doesn't have enough aura left to deflect those knives." Drake nodded at another faunus, who picked up the knives and passed it to him.

"New plan. Kill the kid." Drake said. "We'll tell the boss we had no choice."

Nick tried to strike a faunus in the face, to which he blocked the strike. Two more knives were thrown at him.

'_Dammit. My aura's starting to reach its limit_.' Nick backed away but the faunus continued to pursue him. One of them threw another knife at him, to which he was able to avoid.

"Come back you guys." Drake commanded. He then handed the group two knives each. "Let's see how long it takes until we start seeing blood."

"Heh. I can go all day, ducky." Nick then had a grin on his face.

The group of faunus began throwing knives at Nick. He was able to dodge some of them before finally catching one. He then threw it at terrifying speeds.

"Shit!" The circle of faunus avoided the knife and watched as the it destroyed a tree.

"What power."

"This kid..."

"What's wrong? Can't take what you dish?" Nick continued to grin at the faunus.

"Lucky bastard. He must be getting accustomed to the throwing speed." Drake decided to place the knives back i to his pocket. "Well I got something for that."

Nick decided to bring the fight to them and charged forth. Knocking out one of the faunus instantly.

"This kid's something else. I think we should've bought more people."

"Pyr. Get on the bullhead. If you can get to safety, then that's all that matters."

"Do you honestly think I'm going ro leave you?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"This isn't up for a debate!" Nick yelled. "Go now!" He blocked an incoming strike from a faunus and kicked him in the stomach. He then saw his aura beginng to fade. He looked down and saw a faunus with a knife to his stomach.

'_Why do he have to be so stubborn?!_' Pyrrha then glanced at Drake, who was pulling out a gun and aiming it directly at Nick, who was to busy fighting off the faunus. He then the trigger and letting the bullet fly at the back of Nick's head.

"Shit!" Nick noticed it at the last moment as it was inches near his face. However, it stopped moving as it stood in the air.

"What the hell?!" Drake yelled. He continued to fire more shots but they stopped in it's tracks. He then looked around and saw who was responsible for this.

"I'd like to apologize for how he's acting." Pyrrha proceeded to walk up to Nick. "He's the type of person who would rather fight you all than to let anyone help him."

"Pyr..." He then felt a stinging sensation. He was slapped. "What the hell?!"

"When are you going to stop acting stubborn?!" She yelled. "I know how strong you are! But you don't have to do this all by yourself!"

"But...I don't want-"

"I know you're worried anout my safety. But I'm not a damsel in distress!" Pyrrha said. "Did you happen to forget that I'm a huntress?!"

"You don't have to always do everything by yourself." Pyrrha then smiled at him. "It's ok to ask for help."

Nick began to smile. "You're right. And I'm sorry for treating you as such. And you're right, I could use some help."

Pyrrha took out her scroll. Pressing some numbers, a locker soon flew out towards her destination.

"What the..."

"What is that?"

(**_Bungou Stray Dogs OST Vol. 1: Run Atsushi_**)

Pyrrha took out Milò and Akuo from her locker. "Just like before when we were dancing. It's just the two of us."

The faunus around began whispering as hmthey finally recognized who Pyrrha was.

"Those weapons."

"Isn't she..."

"Why didn't we realized it was her?"

"The Invicible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos." Drake muttered.

Nick and Pyrrha were back to back as the faunus soon encircled them. "Take out the ones on the left. I got the ones on the right."

"Sure thing." Pyrrha then threw her shield at one of them. Quickly knocking them out. She then transformed Milò into its short sword form. Slashing at one of them and bashing another's face in with her shield.

One of the faunus tried to charge at her with a knife, Nick stood in front of him.

"Ashura style: Shidare Yanagi" Feigning a roundhouse kick, Nick used the force of its strike to hook around his neck and causing him to crash face first into the ground.

Pyrrha once again slammed her shield into another faunus. Causing him to fall on the back of his head. As another tried to slash her with a knife, She used her semblance to move her shield to where it was aiming at. She then struck him in his face using the hilt of her sword before sweeping him off his feet.

"You're really incredible Pyr."

"Thanks Guren." Pyrrha said before smiling. "There's one coming behind you."

"Got it." Nick delivered a back fist into the face of a faunus while Pyrrha once again threw her shield, knocking out three faunus as it ricocheted off their heads.

"Those two..." Drake was soon becoming enraged. He watch as his men were being treated like children to some actual kids.

"Ashura Style: Tatsumaki" Nick tossed three Faunus in the air. Causing them to fall face first towards the ground. As one of them was about land a sneak attack, they realized that they could not move.

"Wh...what the?!" He saw that Pyrrha's entire body had a black aura surrounding her.

"Guren! Take him out!"

"Got it!" Nick launched a roundhouse kick into his jaw. Causing his to spiral in the air. He then delivered a poweful downward uppercur to his face. Sending him crashing to the ground. "Ashura Style: Shiranui Kai(Revised)"

"You ok?" Nick asked Pyrrha.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Pyrrha asked him back.

"Pretty good."

The two finished taking out the faunus before turning their attention towards Drake.

"Damn brat. Don't you dare underestimat-" He then was struck in the stomach by an uppercut sent by Nick.

"Gah...damn...it!" The duck faunus began rolling on the ground in pain and coughing up blood. He looked up at Nick, who had Witching Hour activated before being lifted up by his neck.

"You're not ordinary robbers, arent you? Now talk. Who sent you after me?" Nick glared right into Drake's blue eyes. He could tell that they weren't thieves. And they definitely weren't White Fang.

"Do you think...I'm gonna squeal-" He then was struck in the stomach again. Causing him to hold back his yell.

"I'm being quite lenient by holding back. Considering the fact that you and your friends tried to attack us."

'_Holding...back?! Those punches felt like I was struck in the stomach by by a cannonball! Even with my aura up_!' Drake began wheezing as he tried to suck air back in.

"You don't have a choice. Either you talk? Or I'll end you." Drake suddenly felt a murderous aura coming from Nick.

'_This kid...he's a demon..._' Drake began to shiver in fear. '_He's not kidding. He will do it.'_ However, he thought about his fellow Wild Fang brothers, Shogun and Akakabuto. Not wanting to betray the ones who gave him a second chance.

"As if...I'll tell you! You bastard!" He had a bloody smile on his face.

"Yeah. Figured you would say that." As Nick was about to finish him.

"Guren!" Nick stopped his fist. He was inches away from slamming it into the duck faunus face. Pyrrha went up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Let's let the police handle it. Ok?"

Nick deactivated Witching Hour before taking a deep breath. Dropping him on the floor. "Yeah. Sure thing."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"They normally tend to attack unsuspecting couples around this time of night. Shame they didn't know that you two were huntsmen. But don't worry. They'll be taken in." The officer said. "Now are you sure you don't want to press charges?"

Nick looked at all of the beaten faunus. "Nah... getting their asses kicked was good enough. Right Pyr?"

"I wish you would use a better wording. But yes. I think they learned their lessons."

"Well you two make sure to get home safe." The officer nodded at Nick and Pyrrha before sending them on their way.

The two finally got on the last bullhead for the night. Sitting next to each other and talking as they made their return to Beacon.

"Who would've thought a group of robbers would try come and approach us?" Pyrrha said. "It's a good thing the police showed up when they did. At least they can handle the rest." She then noticed Nick's face beginning to scrunch up in anger.

'_They must've followed us from the city. If they did? Who sent them? And why?_'

She placed her hand in top his. Calming him down. "Is everything ok?

"Ye-yeah! It's fine." Nick hung his head. "Sorry... Everything was going great until that happened."

"What do you mean? I had a great time! Nick eyes widened at what Pyrrha just said. "I got a chance to fight alongside you."

She then turned towards Nick. "This day... was the best day I ever had."

Nick began to break out in a cold sweat. '_This is it... ask her... ask her... ask her, dammit!_' His heart rate was extremely high. His breathing was short. Have Mike ever felt this way? He doubt that. '_Just calm down Nick_.' He soon relaxed himself but was too late.

"Guren... there's something I have to tell you." Pyrrha couldn't look Nick in the eye.

'_She doesn't like me? Is that what she's gonna say?! Dammit!_' Those thoughts were running through his head.

"That day... when I said that I liked Jaune... I lied."

"What?" Nick was completely in shock. "What do you mean lied?"

"I mean...I lied about who I liked." She finally looked back at Nick.

"Wait... so... does that mean that?"

(_**Made In Abyss OST Vol.2: Cartridge Tears, Become a White Whistle**_)

"I've...always like you ever since our days in Sanctum. You cheered me on. And you always defended me during those days. You were my best friend. But as time went on...and the more I continued being around you. The larger my feelings for you grew."

Nick didn't say a word. He continued to listen as Pyrrha spoke.

"The day...when I told you I was going to participate in the tournament, I was going to tell you. But then...you left. And I seached everywhere for you. Hoping that I would one day see you again."

Nick notice tears building up in her eyes.

"When I couldn't find you, I thought, maybe, everything you said, you didn't mean it at all. So, I thought that if I kept going on with my life, then maybe I'd forget about you, and move on."

"But then I realized that...I could never forget about you. And seeing you again at Beacon after all of these years. Made my feelings for you grow even stronger."

Nick began to tremble. "Pyr...the truth is... I've always liked you. What I did that day? Leaving you all alone...I never forgave myself for what I did. When i saw that you finally necame the Mostral tournament champion, I was proud. I finally thought...maybe she'll finally find someone...who can make her happy. But seeing you again after all these years? It must've been fate."

Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit. So it was as Mike said.

"I know it sounds...generic...but when I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean...what's there's not to think about when it came to you. There's more to you than just being a champion. You're smart, brave, beautiful, you care about your allies. Hell even to me. Even though I...don't deserve it at all. Even when..."

"That's not true!" Pyrrha said. "Don't ever... think I would ever turn my back against you after what happened! No matter what, I'll always...always be on your side."

"I swore two things that day. One of them was to never see you cry. And the next to never leave you again." He held her hands as he stared I to her emerald eyes and wiped her tears. "So...that's why...I...want you to be my girlfriend! So that i can keep my promise to you..."

Nick was taken back by Pyrrha's expression. She placed a hand over her mouth as tears continued to fall. She leaned close to Nick and kissed him on his lips.

Nick was so surprised by the sudden kiss. "So... was that yes?"

Pyrrha began to laugh. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

Nick coukdnt believe it. A feeling of joy overwhelmed him. He soon began to grin widely that he stood up. "Yes!" Although due to the moving bullhead, he fell over. "Ow...ok...should'vewaited until after we landed."

Pyrrha was surprised by his joyous outburst. She never thought she would witness such a reaction like that coming from him. But it was enough to put a huge smile on her face. She then went in and hugged him tightly.

**_Valestral Ranch_**

"Looks like we underestimated him." The police officer said. He took off his hat. Revealing small gray bear ears. "Didn't the boss said not to apprehend him unless he was by himself?"

"Didn't think that he would be with Pyrrha Nikos of all people." Drake spat out blood. "We won't get another chance like that again. He'll definitely be in guard the next time."

"Be glad we were the ones who came to save you. Otherwise, you'd be sitting in a jail cell." The faunus then unlocked his handcuffs.

Drake took out his scroll. "Boss. We fought him."

"So, how would you describe his fighting skills?" Akakabuto asked.

"He's extremely dangerous. These strange marking appeared on his face. And for some reason, he was able to punch through my aura."

"Were there any casualties?"

Drake looked around and saw that none of the his allies were killed. But they did have injuries. "None. Which is quite surprising."

"Yeah...that is surprising." Akakabuto said. "Return to base to heal up. Afterwards, we'll continue surveying him. We'll figure a way to get him by himself soon enough."

"Sir." Akakabuto then hung up.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Nick rolled over in his bed and wrapped his arm around something warm and soft. He pressed his head against that soft feeling. It took him not even a second to realize that it was something warm next to him.

He realized that it was Pyrrha, who was sleeping in his bed with him. He then remebered what happened. Tired from fighting off the faunus that attacked them, they had went to Nick's dorm and fell asleep in their clothes on. He then gently lifted her arm from arund hid as he got up.

"Ooooooooo."

Nick was alerted by the sound. His eyes soon became the size of dinner plates when he saw Mike, Kevin and Torren. All smiling at him.

"You two must've had a good time." Mike whispered. "I hope you "protected "yourselves?"

"Were you watching us sleep?!" Nick yelled out loud. Pyrrha soon woke up from Nick's yelling. She soon became red with embarrassment at the sight of Mike and them looking at the two of them.

"Of course not! We just woke up when we saw you two laid out in top of the bed." Kevin said.

"G-good morning..." Pyrrha began to look down. "We...we didn't...do anything."

"Oh it's alright!" Mike said. Still have a shit eating grin on his face. "We know."

There was an awkward silence between the five of them.

"Well...I'm...gonna...go back to my dorm..." Pyrrha soon got out of Nick's bed.

"I'll...I'll walk you to your dorm!" He and Pyrrha dashed out the door.

(_**The Rising Of The Shield Hero OST: Dusk: Sunshine With Shields**_)

The two were standing in from of Team JNPR's form. "Sorry...about them..."

"It's fine." Pyrrha then looked at Nick. "So...I...guess we're...a couple now."

"Yeah... We are." The two were smiling at each other for nearly a minute.

"Well...I'll talk...to you later?" Nick began to smile shyly.

"Of course." Pyrrha leaned in and kissed Nick before going back to her dorm. He couldn't help but smile brightly. As he walked back into his dorm, his smile disappeared at the sight of Mike, Kevin and Torren. Now all having shit eating grins on their faces.

"Ooooooooh man!" Mike placed a hand on Nick. "So tell us! Did you two-"

"We did nothing!" Nick yelled. Stopping Mike from finishing his sentence.

"If you didn't, then where is it?" Mike had his hand out.

"Oh that? I got it right..." Nick patted his pockets. Beisdes his wallet and scroll, there was nothing else. He then realized that he threw the condom as far as he could while Pyrrha wasn't looking. "I...uhh..."

"So you did do something?!" Kevin yelled out excitedly.

"No!"

"It's fine Nick." Torren said. "You don't have to tell us the details."

"Are you really going along with this?!"

"My little brother finally got to experience his first time. " Mike wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm so proud of you Nick."

"Would you stop saying that!" Nick yelled. However, he plea would fall on deaf ears.

"All hail Nick!" Mike, Kevin and Torren soon began bowing and repeating the chant as an irritated Nick face palm himself and let out a groan.

* * *

_**Team JNPRs Dorm**_

"We.. did nothing. We ended up falling asleep." Pyrrha couldn't look her teammates in the eyes. Besides walking in and seeing everyone up, she felt completely awkward when they asked how her date with Nick went.

"Soooooo? Are you two...together-together?" Nora asked. The four of them were sitting at their table while Ren made breakfast.

"Well...yes. We are." Pyrrha's face was on fire at such a question.

"We're happy for you Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Well when you two need some... "alone time"? Just let us know." Nora said with a sly smile.

"We...we just started going out!" Pyrrha yelled. Obviously they weren't going to be moving as fast as Mike and Yang.

"Nora. Stop teasing Pyrrha." Ren said. "Just take your time. This is your first time right?"

"Yes...it is. Thank you Ren." Pyrrha couldn't make eye contact with her teammates. "Just promise me you won't tell anybody else until we're ready."

"Of course." The three nodded at her to signify their promise.

"Thanks." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile as she thought about Nick and how they're now together.

"Pyrrha, if you keep thinking about Nick, your pancakes are gonna get soggy." Nora pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry!"

* * *

_**So now Nick and Pyrrha are together-together (poor Ruby). With that being said, these past few weeks have been crazy and I hope eveyone has been well regarding this whole virus outbreak. Remember, wash your hands, take care of yourself as best as you can and don't just wear those doctor masks as some damn fashion statement. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: How Jaune Nearly Got His Groove Back**

"_~Weiiiiiiiiiisssssss!~_" With his guitar in hand, an out of tune Jaune once again tried to serenade the Ice Queen. Hoping to finally get the answer he was waiting for. With Yang and Blake, alongside the rest of his teammates watching the performance. "_~Will you go to the dance with meeeeeeee~?!"_

"Jaune." A forced smile spread across her face as she leaned closed to his. "Do you really want to know my answer?"

"Yeaaaah?" A sheepish smile spread acrossed Jaune's face as he waited for the response.

Her false smile now replaced with her usual expression. "No."

"But...why?" Jaune's bottom lip began to quiver as he felt his heart ripping from the rejection.

"Because." She then leaned in towards his face. "I. Do . Not. Like. You."

"Oh...ok then." Jaune dragged himself and his guitar away from Weiss. Once again feeling the effects of being rejected.

"I almost feel bad for him." Yang and them watched as Jaune pitifully drags himself away. "Although, I kinda wish Mikey was that spontaneous."

"So, why don't you accept his offer?" Blake asked.

"Oh! I don't know? Maybe it's because he's not my type." Weiss explained in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok, no need to be a bitch about it." Blake rolled her eyes and put her head back into her book.

"Besides, I have...someone else in mind." She turned her head to Neptune, who was huddled in a group with the other boys.

"Well...how about Pyrrha? I'm surprised Jaune didn't ask her." Yang pointed to surprised Pyrrha, who began to turn as red as her hair at being called out.

"Me? W-Well. I...already am going with someone."

"Really?!" Yang and Weiss was in shock. Even Blake raised an eyebrow. "Who?!"

"Oh you won't believe it who it is!" Nora soon butted into the conversation. "It's-"

"No one special." Ren quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Quickly nodding at Pyrrha to let her know he's got her back.

"So...is anybody going to question why they're all huddled together?" Blake soon brought the others back to Remnant. They watch as Mike, alongside Nick, Kevin, Torren, Sun and Neptune were chanting something.

"I'm pretty sure they're planning something." Weiss said.

"Oh, they're doing another guys night out. That's what Mikey told me." Yang said.

"Are you fine with letting Michael attending this?" Weiss asked.

"Mike's a big boy. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything stupid." Blake said as she had her head in her book.

"Oh, he knows better." Yang begin to move her hand in an erratic fashion.

Jaune continued to mope away until he saw the boys chanting.

"Guys night out!"

"Guys night out! "

"Guys night out!"

"You guys ready for the sequel?!" Mike yelled out.

"Hell yeah!" Nick, alongside Kev, Torren, Sun and Neptune yelled out.

"You guys ready to have fun?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Are we going back to Junior's?" Kevin asked.

"Hell no!" Mike's expression soon changed once the club owner's name was brought up. It was thanks to him that Yang has a tight leash around his neck now. "I should go over there and blow the damn place up!"

"So where exactly are we going?" Sun asked.

"Well, I've been doing some "research", and happened to have found a new spot that recently opened up. Well, new to you guys, old to me." Mike then took out a bag fill with fake identification cards. Giving one to each of them.

"Uhhh... what are these?" Neptune asked. Turning them. He then took notice of the card as it had his face on it.

"Unlike Junior's club, which was filled with all sorts illegal activites, this place is straight laced and because of that, will require us to be twenty one. So! I took the liberty of getting us some fake identification cards."

"Now I see why Yang didn't trust you with her bike." Neptune shook his head disapprovingly.

"But none of us look like we're twenty one." Nick said. "They won't fall for this crap."

"Hey guys." Jaune walked towards the group. "So uhhh...what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Mike hid his card away.

"Oh...well...I was hoping to get my mind off of being rejected. For the third time by Weiss." Jaune soon had the sad puppy dog expression on his face. "Sorry for...interrupting."

Nick felt his scroll vibrate. Opening it up, he saw that it was a message from Pyrrha.

'_Jaune is feeling a bit down. Maybe, you can cheer him up by inviting him out with you?_'

'_Let me guess? Weiss shut him down again?_' Nick looked over to Pyrrha, who giggled at the text. '_Yeah. I'll ask Mike._'

'_Thanks Guren.'_

Nick placed his scroll back into his pocket. He did feel bad for Jaune. While watching him make a fool of himself in front of Weiss was funny. He knew that it took a huge toll on his already low confidence.

"Mike."

"No."

"Mike."

"No!"

"Mike!" Nick turned his head towards his brother. "Maybe we should... invite him."

"I don't know about that man." Sun said.

"Well why not?"

"Bcause he's a square!" Kevin made an example by drawing an actual square in the air. "He's gonna make us look lame!"

"As if you're not already doing that for us." Nick said.

"Fine." Mike sighed in defeat before running towards the defeated Jaune. "Hey Jaune!"

He stopped in his tracks to see what he had wanted. "Hey Mike."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Well, I was hoping to practice with my guitar." Jaune lifted up his guitar. "I think it's because I'm still off tu-"

"Can I see that?" Jaune gave Mike the instrument. Only to watch in horror as he proceeded to smash it into bits.

"Mike! What the hell?!"

"No girl wants to hear that shit!" He yelled. "That's why Princess didn't want to go out with you! You're trying too hard!"

"But, maybe it's because I was off tune!" He said defensively.

"Off tune huh?!" Mike turned Jaune's head towards Weiss, who was speaking to Neptune. And was actually making her laugh. The blonde could only slump his shoulders even more.

"Come on Jaune!" Mike placed an arm over his shoulder. "As you can see, she hasn't even shown the slightest bit of interest in you since being here. What you need to get her out of your head, and move on."

"But...how do I do that? She's all that I think about?"

"Well...what's better way to clear your mind, than to hang out with your bros?"

"We're...bros?" Jaune was suprised to hear that coming from Mike.

"Of course we are! What would make you think otherwise?!"

"I mean' the fact that you tend to crack jokes on me."

"All in the name of brotherly love. Asked Kev, I rib on him all the time."

"It's true." Kev spoke up.

"So how about it? Come hang out with us. Have some fun."

"I...I don't know guys."

"Look at it this way. Where we're going, you might find a girl that's a hundred-no! A thousand times better than her! Minus that Schnee money of course."

"Just make sure she isn't taken." Nick added.

"Or hiding any "secrets". Kevin added.

"What kind of secrets?" Jaune asked.

"Just... stay close to us, and keep your drink close at all times." Mike said.

"Wait... drink?"

"This is gonna be fun." Mike let out a sigh. "You'll find out when we get there. Hopefully you'll find a date for the dance too."

"Wait, but won't they be...older?"

"You'll be surpised by the age range." Mike retorted.

"Well, what if they find out they're not in an academy?"

"Please! They can just pretend to be from another academy!" Mike once again had an answer to Jaune's response.

"What if I don't find anybody by then end of the night?"

"Then you better go get your measurments done for the dance. Cause that drees better fit!" Kevin once again reminding Jaune about their bet.

"Alright! Operation: Get Jaune his groove back, is set into motion!"

"Yeah!" Nick and the others raised their hands in the air.

"My...groove?" Jaune asked quizzically.

"That's right! Now then! Let's set off!" Dragging Jaune by his hoodie, Mike and the others left the cafeteria to start their night.

* * *

The eight of them, which now included Ren got on the bullhead to the streets of Vale. Jaune was heaving into a paper bag due to his motion sickness.

"Why am I here?" Ren asked.

"To hang out with the guys!" Sun placed a hand on his shoulders. "By the way, I'm Sun Wukong."

"...I know." Ren said in a dry tone. "We've spoken to each other a few times."

"We have?"

At another part of the bullhead, Mike and Neptune were chatting it up. Mainly about asking Weiss to the dance.

"So she said yes?"

"Yeah. Looks like I got me a date for the formal." Neptune then smile as his teeth shined brightly.

"Nice!" Jaune watched as the two fist bumped eachother. Once again sighing at the fact that did not get the girl.

"What is it that he have that I don't?"

"Maybe it's the blue hair. Girls like guys who look a bit "exotic." Torren said.

"Are you sure Yang don't mind you going out?" Nick asked his brother.

"Why? I don't need her permission to do anything." Mike said.

"You sure about that?" Kevin said. "It kinda looks like she definitely has you chained down."

"Me? Chained down?!" Mike then began to laugh. "Nobody! And I mean nobody, can chain Michael Bell down!"

As he said those exact words, his scroll began to vibrate. He then took out his scroll to which it was a picture of Yang and Mike hugging eachother.

"Hey babe. Yeah, I'm with the others." Mike then turned his head towards the group. "Yang says hey."

"Hey Yang." Everybody said at once.

"What? Of course not! I'll be on my best behavior. No! I-I-I know. If I act up, I'll be in trouble. I know. Sure thing. We will. Love you too."

Mike's face instantly flare up as he looked at Nick and the others. "Come on, in front of my bros? Fine." He then lightly blew kisses into the scroll before hanging up.

"What... the hell was that?" Nick asked. Everybody was looking at Mike in complete shock.

"Sh... shut up!" Mike soon became defensive of his actions. Everybody, except Ren began laughing at the God of War.

"Oh my God! I can't breathe!" Sun was holding his side. No longer able to hold his laughter. "That was so adorable!"

"You guys act like...y-you never did that before?!" Mike was beginning to turn red with anger.

"I've done it with Penny plenty of times." Kevin said. "There's honestly nothing to feel embarrassed about!"

"You damn right there isn't!" Mike crossed his arms.

"Except for the fact that it's coming from you out of all people." Jaune was snickering under his breath.

"Shut up Jaune!" Mike barked. Bringing Jaune back to earth. "I'm the one who wear the pants in my relationship! Got it?!" He then felt his scroll ring once again.

"Hello? Yeah I know which ones you like. No problem, I'll get them for you. Love you too babe. Mwah!" He then disconnected the call.

"Not really proving your case." Torren said.

"One day Torren, you'll understand that these type of thing are expected to happen when you get into a relationship. Her choices becomes your choices."

"That kinda sounds like you two are married." Nick raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"Just...heed my advice!" Mike yelled.

"So Ren. I gotta ask." Sun placed an arm over Ren's shoulder. "Are you and that orange haired girl...what's her name..."

"Nora?"

"Yeah! Nora! Uhhh...are you two...you know?" Sun began moving his hands in a strange gesture.

"Know what?" Ren asked.

"Together! I mean it's kinda obvious since you two are always around each other. And she can't keep her hands off of you. Or stop talking about you."

"We're...not together." Ren's face began to turn red.

"Wait, really?!"

"We're just close friends, that's all."

"Is that so?" Unbeknownst to Ren, Sun placed a thumbs up behind his back towards Torren, who pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!"

Jaune then let out a sigh. "You guys are lucky. You all have this charm that just...bring girls to you."

"Well I don't know about these guys." Mike pointed to Nick and the others.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled. "I got charm!"

"About as much charm as Jaune."

"I mean...my sisters all say that I got charm." Jaune said.

"Wait...sisters?" Everyone besides Ren reacted. "You have sisters?!"

"Yeah. I have seven." Jaune pulled out a picture of a younger version of himself, surrounded by seven girls of all dfferent ages and heights and him in the middle.

"Seven?!" Once again, eveybody except Ren was shocked.

"And they didn't even tell you how to talk to girls?!" Kevin said in disbelief.

"Well...they were more interested in dressing me up like a girl, than teaching me how to pick up girls." Jaune hung his head in shame.

"Wow..." Mike said in a flat tone. "Don't know whether I should feel bad for you, or laugh at you."

"I mean, you two were raised by girls!" Jaune pointed at Nick and Mike.

"Yeah! But one of them actually gave me the wisdom that I-hopefully, will pass on to you by the end of the night."

"Yeah...I hope so." Jaune hung his head once again.

"Look. Don't feel so discouraged. I promise by tonight, you'll find somebody." Mike placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

A small smile spread acrossed Jaune's face thanks to Mike's encouraging words. Although the moment would soon end as the bullhead shook. Causing the nauseous semsation to encroach him.

"You alright, Jaune?" Nick asked.

"I...I don't feel good..."

The sight of Jaune's face caused the boys to panic.

"Oh shit! He's gonna hurl!"

"Go get him a bag!"

"Keep away from me!

* * *

Once they landed, the eight of them were all in front of a lavish club located in the downtown district of Vale.

"Wait...didn't we go here before?" Nick looked up at the sign, labeled "Tougenkyo."

"Yeah. We went here after our first year anniversary of participating in Purgatory, remember?" Mike said.

"I remember you blowing over a million lien on those dancers." Nick said.

"And it was worth it." Mike began nodding his head. Thinking about all the good times he had in that club.

"How did you enter this place if you weren't old enough?" Jaune asked.

"Underground connections my friend."

"It seems that they finally branched out to Vale, huh?" Nick said.

"Tougenkyo? What does that mean?" Kevin was looking at the eastern Mistrali caligragraphy on the entrance.

"It means "Eden". Nick and Ren said at the same time.

"It's a Eastern Mistrali club owned by the Nikaido Family." Mike said.

"Nikaido? Ain't that your crazy ex girlfriend? You sure you're allowed to come in here?" Torren asked. "I mean, wouldn't someone from the family be on the lookout for you?"

"Maybe at the Mistral Branch. But not here. Since Yakuza presence here is completely zero."

"Wow... this place looks much better than Junior's place." Neptune said.

"Hopefully the women are even better!" Sun began to tremble with excitement.

"Ooooh trust me! They are!" Mike then took out his fake I.D. "Now then, everybody got their cards?"

Everybody presented their cards. Each one showing the age of twenty one.

"Uhhh... I didn't recieve one." Jaune said.

"I don't have one either." Ren said.

"You guys were kinda last minute invites. But not to worry. Just act natural. Besides, you two can probably pass for twenty one." Mike said. "Now then, let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah!" They were soon all inside the building. To which they were greeted by bright lights, glass tiles. And statues of little angels pouring water. It was like being inside a multi million lien mansion.

"Wow...I can see why it means Eden." Neptune said. "Its like a paradise in here."

"So, just to let you know, there's two different clubs inside." Mike said.

Sun took notice of the half naked woman going into the room in the left. "So which one is that? Cause that seems like my kind of club."

"Oh that one is known as Lust." Mike pointed to the left entrance. "Crazy shit goes on in there. And for the right price, it can be your lucky night."

"And the one on the right?" Torren asked.

"Love. It's just a regular night club." Mike said. "We're gonna be heading to Lust!"

"But what about-

"Hell yeah!" Sun yelled. Interrupting Jaune's sentence.

As Mike was about to step foot into the entrance, a bone chilling sensation travelled throughout his body. Thinking back to the day he practically begged Yang to go out.

* * *

"Please! I promise to be on my best behavior!" Mike got on his knees.

"I'll let you go out and have fun. But if I even smell anything funny on you?!" Yang pointed to Blake, who was snapping grapes from off their stems and eating them. Ruby accidentally then popped two balloons with Crescent Rose.

"Whoops!"

"In case you don't understand the context of their actions? She's going to castrate you." Weiss picked up a grape from Blake's bowl.

* * *

Mike soon came back to Remnant as he began to break out into a cold sweat. "On...second thought? Let's go to Love."

"Are we...going to talk about what happened to you just now?" Nick asked.

"No Nicholas...we're not." Mike wiped the small amount of sweat from his brow.

They soon entered Love. Where a security guard was standing. Each of them showed their identification cards. Surprisingly, he paid no mind to Ren, who caually walked into the club. Although he began grilling Jaune, who was absolutely terrified by the look he was recieving.

"Sorry about him." Mike was grinning widely as he placed his hands on Jaune's back. "He's just excited because it's his twenty first birthday."

The guard moved out of the way, allowing Mike to quickly usher Jaune into the club. The place was packed with people. Mainly those who had thousands of lien to blow.

(_**Skrillex: Reptile**_)

"Woah. This is incredible." Sun couldn't help but be mesmerized by the place. Which was filled with flashing lights, beautiful women, loud music and an inside jacuzzi.

"They have an inside jacuzzi?!" Kevin began to fawn over the indoor pool. "We have to go in there!"

"Yeah. Yeah. But first, lets get our seats." Mike and them all sat down a couch acrossed the bar. While everybody was relaxed and calm, Jaune was shaking like a leaf. His hands clamped his pants legs as his eyes scanned the club.

"It feels as if, people are watching me."

"It's a club, everybody is watching everybody." Mike said. "It's like being out on the prowl."

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Jaune, once again, there's plenty of people here who is our age that is currently lying about being the age that they're not, in order to be here." Mike then pointed at a blue-haired girl, who was wearing a tight blue dresss. "See that girl over there? She's in my History class."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah! And you're gonna talk to her."

Jaune got a good look at the girl. '_She is pretty cute_.' Jaune thought before turning to Mike. "But...I wouldn't know what to say?"

"Well you start off with something short and simple my friend."

"Well. How do I do it?"

"What I'm going to show you this simple, but surefire technique that's been passed down for many generations."

"And how you come across-"

"Just shut up and listen." Mike placed a finger on his lips. "Now, have you ever heard of the shoulder touch?"

Jaune scoffed at Mike's question. "Of course I haven't. Please elaborate on this technique"

"You're gonna walk up to her and be like..." Mike then had a smile on her face. "Hey." He said in a lower tone.

"Are...you serious?" Jaune said with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm serious!" Mike yelled. "What? You think im a liar?!"

"O-o-of course not!" Jaune stuttered. "So I just...walk up to her, and be like..." Jaune placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Hey."

"No no no. Like..."Mike once again placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. Giving him a seductice smile. "Hey." Once again in a lower tone.

"Hey." Jaune said. Trying to imitate Mike's voice once.

"No." Mike once again placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Hey."

"Heeeeereereeerry" Jaune this time dragged out the word. Causing a pause between the two.

"You know what? I think you're ready." Mike then pushed Jaune towards the girl. "Now go pull that girl like a hamstring!"

"Bu...but-" Jaune soon looked up and saw the girl looking at him.

"Does that actually work?" Sun whispered.

"Maybe?" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Fifty lien he fails." Torren said.

"Hey." The blue haired girl said to Jaune. She began scanning him. "Do I... know you from somewhere?"

Jaune placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey." He scrunched his face up and imitated Mike's voice.

Mike slapped himself on the forehead. "Idiot."

The girl began backing away from Jaune. Whose face looked as if he was having a stroke.

"Uhhh... you know what? I...gotta go to the bathroom." The girl then left Jaune by himself.

"Sure! I'll...be right here."

He stood there for five minutes before realizing that she was not coming back. Causing him to come moping back to the seat.

"I don't get it. I did everything right. Why did she leave?"

"I don't know? Maybe it's because you looked like a total creep when you said "hey" to her." Mike scrunched his face up to imitate Jaune.

"It's my nerves." Jaune began to tremble. "Besides Weiss, she was the only other girl that I made an attempt at talking to."

"Well what about Py- Ow!" Nick slapped Kevin in the back of his head.

"Pyrrha? I never viewed her in that way. Besides, she likes-."

"How about we get drinks to calm ourselves down?!" Nick yelled out. Not wanting his business out in the open. Even though it's common knowledge between the eight of them.

"Good idea, little bro! Ol' Jaune here's a bit stiff and needs to loosen up a bit." Mike took out a menu to look through the list of drinks available. Finally stopping at something that caught his eye.

"Hmmm...how about some sakè?"

"Sakè?" Sun thought. "Is that also liquor?"

"It's Eastern Mistrali alchohol." Ren spoke up this time.

"It seems that it tastes better hot." Mike then closed the menu. "Well then!" He called over the waitress. "Two bottles of sakè. Hot." He then winked the her.

"Sure thing handsome." She smiled at Mike before going to get the bottles.

"See! That's how I want to be!" Jaune said. "You do it naturally!"

"Well Jaune." Mike placed an arm over his shoulder. "I've spoken to plenty of girls over the years. And not one has yet turned me down."

"Talk about concieted." Kevin rolled his eyes before scoffing at what Mike said.

Thirty seconds later, the waitress came with four bottles instead of two.

"He said two." Nick said to the waitress.

"The other two are on me." She then winked at Mike before walking off. "Enjoy."

"If Yang was here right about now? She'd kick your ass for that." Nick said.

"Well Yang isn't here. Now don't talk her up, or she might magically appear." Mike looked around before pouring them all a cup. "Now then! Cheers!"

* * *

_**An hour and two bottles of sakè later**_

Nick's face was completely red. Being the first one drunk due to his low alcohol tolerance.

"So Jaune! How's the drink?" Nick had a huge grin spread across his face.

"You know? It's...not that bad." Jaune's face was just as red as Nick's. "I didn't think one cup would make me like this."

"Look at this guy!" Sun pointed at Jaune. Who was already drunk from one cup. "He's a lightweight just like Nick!"

"I know right?!" Neptune and Sun began laughing at the two of them.

"Thanks again... for inviting me out guys! I...I needed this." Jaune gulped the entire cup of Sakè.

"We know Jaune. And now that we got some liquid courage into you! How about we get you started on picking up chicks?" Kevin said.

"Great! But first?! Bathroom!" Jaune rolled over the couch and walked off.

"Hey Ren!" Mike slid over to him. Placing a cup towards his face. "You haven't touched your sakè."

"I'm fine." Ren was staring intently at the eastern mistrali drink. "I'm... not really in the mood to drink."

"Come on Ren! Don't be a...Weiss!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah Ren!" Mike said.

"If Jaune can do it! You can too!" Torren said.

"Come Renny! Drink up!" Mike kept nudging the cup in his face. "Here. Here. Here."

"I said im fine!"

Mike and the others were quite surprised by the sudden outburst from the normally quiet and stoic boy. He then realized what he just done.

"I'm...sorry." Ren sent his gaze downward. "I'm just... not in the mood for this type of drink."

"Of course man. We just didn't want to leave you out, that's all." Mike took the cup back from Ren.

"Hey, where the hell did Jaune go?" Torren looked around and saw the he was nowhere insight.

"I think he said he was gonna go to the bathroom." Kevin said. "It's been about fifteen minutes."

"Kev! You idiot! You were suppose to keep an eye on him." Mike yelled at Neptune.

"I wasn't in charge of him!" Neptune yelled back.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He then turned to Kevin.

"As much as he was drinking, he's gonna end up passed out in the bathroom." Mike then stood up from the couch. "Anybody, whose not totally drunk off their ass, follow me."

"I am!" Nick raised his hand in the air. All the while laughing. Mike could only pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ren, please watch Nick while we go look for your drunk ass teammate. I don't need him wandering off too."

"Sure thing."

* * *

(_**Dorohedoro OST: 1000 hand Kannon**_)

While the group began their search, Jaune was fine and located at the other side of the club, Jaune was on the other side playing beer pong with a random group of clubgoers. Actually proving to be quite skilled as he easily put the ping pong balls into the cup.

"Drink up!" He yelled as his opponent drank the entire cup of liquor. He then took his cup and drank it's entirely. Not knowing that he wasn't suppose to drink it.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One girl asked.

"I don't know. But he sure is making this a hell of a pong game." Another girl said.

A few minutes later, Jaune was in another section of the club. Raving it up with a large group while being passed another drink.

Jaune and a group of other ravers were yelling and jumping up and down like mad men. All the while spilling their drinks all over the floor.

While Jaune was having what was basically the time of his life, the investigation team were spending theirs on finding him. Soon rounding back up at their table after searching for fifteen minutes

"Any luck on finding Jaune?" Mike asked.

"Well he wasn't passed out in the bathroom." Torren said.

"Nor the jacuzzi..." Neptune shivered a bit.

"You barely checked the jacuzzi!" Torren said. "I saw you!"

"I did so!" He yelled.

"He's really blended in with the crowd." Sun said.

"Shit, we gotta find him before he gets into wind up doing something incredibly stupid in his state. I csn feel it."

"Jaune's fine! Beside all he gotta do is scream like a little girl, and we'll be on our way." Nick then leaned towards Ren. "Did you know he was screaming like a little girl during initiation?"

"I... think you had enough to drink Nick." Ren took Nick's cup. "Since Mike is too busy to cut you off, I'll be doing it in his stead."

"Psh! I'm fine!" Nick then began drinking from what is an empty cup. "See?!"

"If Pyrrha was here to see you." Ren shooked his head. Surprised by the sudden change in personality once Nick partakes in alcohol.

"Guys, I found Jaune!" Kevin soon joined the others. "He's over by V.I.P. area."

He is?! Come on!" Everybody got up and went to where Jaune was located.

* * *

Once there they saw that Jaune was arguing with a group of people dressed in yellow and black tracksuits.

"There he is!" Neptune yelled. "And he's...arguing with some...giant bees?"

"Drunk fool! You bumped into us first!" Yelled a tall man wearing his yellow and black hair in a mohawk.

"Well...who told you...to be in my way?" Jaune then pushed the guy.

"You mother-" The pointy haired guy's fist was then caught by Nick.

"Hey you... overgrown insect! I should kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?! Try it shorty!"

The others soon backed Nick up. As did the rest of the tracksuit wearing man's. All of who were wearing the exact same clothes as him.

"Enough!" The two groups was stopped by someone wearing the same clothes as the other group. He had a hairstyle that was part yellow and part black in a fade.

"We don't settle our beef with fighting. We dance, Wasp." The leader said.

"But he started it Yellow Jacket!" Wasp yelled.

"Dance?!" Jaune then began to laugh. "I can out dance you losers easily! You know what they called me?! Crazy Legs!"

"Care to put your lien where your mouth is, Crazy Legs?" Yellow jacket said.

"Where do I do that at?" Jaune's stupid expression couldn't had been more ridiculous to the dancers.

"By having a dance off!" Wasp yelled.

"A dance off huh?" Jaune was soon began thinking.

"Unless you're scared?" Wasp said with a smirk.

"Im not scared!" Jaune yelled. "In fact, me and my group can kick your asses!"

"What?!" Mike and the others looked at Jaune in shock.

"Then let's make it even better." Yellow Jacket said. "Loser has to pay for the winner's V.I.P. area!"

"Fine! No take backs!" Jaune yelled out. He was then pulled by his hood, where he was soon face to face with a pissed off Mike.

"Jaune are you drunk?! No wait...you are. Do you have any idea what you got us into?!"

"A friendly competition?" Jaune shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"No dumbass! It's more than just some damn competition! This is a battle! That involves money! And if we lose?! We have to pay for the their V.I.P room!"

"Well how much lien does it c-Ow!" Nick shifted Jaune's head towards the price for the room, which was over 150,000 lien.

"What?!" The shock of seeing the price bought Jaune back to Remnant. All of the alcohol in his system evaporated as fear now took over his body.

"And I bet you barely have ten lien to rub together."

"Oh man..." The blonde once again broke out in a sweat. He looked at Nick, and the others. All of them shaking their heads at what he foolishly done.

"Ok. Thanks to Jaune, the eight of us is gonna have to beat those bastards." Mike said. "Ren, do you know how to dance?"

"Our team has been practicing our moves for the upcoming-"

"Ok! That's great!" Mike cut Ren oFf before he got the chance to finish his sentence.

"We definitely got this guys!" Sun huddled the others together.

"Y...yeah." Neptune said with a stutter. A bit of sweat trickled down his brow.

"Carpe Diem, bros!" Mike placed his hand out, to which everybody placed theirs on too of his.

"Carpe Diem!"

"So, you guys ready to get your asses kicked?" Wasp said.

"Oh no worries. Cause once where done wiping the floor for you? You guys are gonna be so broke, you'd have to go back out on the streets and dance for that 150,000!" Mike said.

"Have you not heard of the Killer Bees?!" One guys asked Mike.

"Who the hell are they?" Nick said.

"They're only the best dance group in all of Remnant. And when it comes to competitions, they're undefeated." He handed Mike an article of the group. It seems that what the buatander said was true.

"That...that won't scare us! Right guys?!"

"Uhhh...Yeah?" Nick and the others began looking at one another.

"Rules are simple. Try and match our moves. Mess up and it'll be our win. "Yellow Jacket turned to the pigtail wearing girl who was looking at Nick's direction.

"Honeybee. Tell the DJ to play...that."

Honeybee nodded towards the DJ, to which he switched to the song of their choice. A large crowd began gathering as the match was about to begin.

* * *

(_**Kraddy: Android Porn**_)

_**The Bros VS The Killer Bees**_

Mike and Yellow Jacket was up first. The two were in sync as they began breakdancing. With moves ranging from flares, air flares to windmills.

"Not bad, Red." The two then flipped in the air using one arm and landed on their feet. "I'm amazed you can keep up with me."

"I have some experience with breakdancing. Such a shame we had to battle first."

"Well let's see how your "bros" fare against the rest of my group."

Kevin and Wasp was now next to dance.

"Sun! Torren!"

Placing his arms on his bros shoulders, the two moved his legs in the air as if he was riding a bicycle. They they dropped him on the floor as he performed a split. He then lifted himself up by the back of his shirt.

"Hornet! Bumblebee!" Two large men supported Wasp as he did the same thing. Except landing a backflip. Just like Mike and Yellow Jacket before them, they were moves were both in sync.

"Not bad, scarecrow." Wasp then let out a chuckle as he returned to his group.

"Scarecrow?!" Kevin was not pleased by the insult. The audience cheered loudly at their performance.

It was now Honeybee's turn. She walked forth and pointed at Nick. Her yellow and black eyes staring directly at Nick's golden ones signifying that she wants him as her opponent.

"Fine...by...me." Nick took another cup of liquor.

The two began stepping to each other. Once again, they're moves were in sync. Erratic hand moves before they began breakdancing.

"Man she's hot. I wanted to dance with her..." Sun muttered.

The two spun thenselves on the floor before using only their upper body strength to keep themselves afloat. Once they were finished, Honeybee blew a kiss at Nick before sashaying back to her group.

"I think she was trying to hit on you..." Kevin whispered.

"Sorry! I got a girlfriend!" Nick yelled out, as he puffed out his chest with pride. Unaffected by the pig tailed girl's charms.

"Bumblebee!" The large hulk of a man wearing the same tracksuit as the other members showed up.

"Pulling out the big guns huh?" Mike snapped his fingers to which Torren was now up.

The two of them performed one arm handstands and began hopping around before switching to flares.

"Look at big guys go!

"Hell yeah Torren!"

It would only last forty five seconds as they tired themselves out. Giving each other a firm handshake before leaving.

Afterwards, were Ren and Hornet before Sun and another dancer named Drone both were keeping up with his opponent's movements prefectly. It seemed that both teams were evenly matched, until it was Neptune's turn to dance.

"Come on Neptune! Show em!"

Neptune never told the others that he could not dance. Not wanting to be embarrassed. He did the only move that he knew. Moving his arms out and begin moving them in a circle formation. Causing everybody to laugh at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike grabbed Neptune by his collar.

"I...I tried my best." Neptune began to break out in a sweat.

"Your best is going to cause is to lose!"

"Gotta say. Some of you were better than I thought" Yellow Jacket looked at everybody but Neptune. "Now then. Let's see how well you are as a team."

The Killer Bees soon were in formation, and began dancing in sync.

"Come on guys! We got this! Just follow my lead!" Mike rallied the others and began performing their own moves. They tried to keep up with the them, but was unable to, as they were being out danced. The audience were cheering on the Killer Bees.

"Dammit! They're cheering for the other group!" Nick yelled.

"Wait! Where's Jaune?" Kevin looked around. Realizing that it was only the seven of them. He then saw Jaune, who nervously back away into the crowd.

"Time out!" Mike waved his hands to stop the music.

"Come here Jaune!" He walked through the crowd and dragged him by his hoodie.

"I can't do this guys!" Jaune yelled.

"And why not?!"

"Because I'm a coward!" Jaune's fists began to tremble. "I should've never came here. And because of my idiotic actions, we're gonna end up having to foot the bill for some killer bees. And it's all my fault!"

"So you're just gonna run away?!" Nick voiced echoed throughout the club. Too drunk to realize that the music is not playing.

"I..."

"Jaune!" Jaune turned his head towards Kevin's direction. To which he handed him his scroll. "It's Weiss. She wants to talk to you."

"Really?!" Jaune placed the scroll to his ear in order to hear her properly. "Hello?"

"Jaune. I cant believe how weak and pathetic you are. I didn't take you for one who would let your friends fight your battles. Where is that courage from that fight against that Ursa?!"

"Bu-but..."

"However, if you want to prove me wrong, then I suggest you go out there, and help Kevin and the others win. Otherwise, I don't want you ever playing that stupid guitar around me ever again!"

Everybody looked at Jaune as he passed Kevin back his scroll.

"Sorry guys. You all went out of your way to cheer me up when I was at my lowest. And yet, here I am only thinking about myself." His face was now full of determination.

"But now, I'm ready. I won't run away from this."

"That's what I like to hear!" Mike smacked Jaune on his back. "So, do you need any "encouragement" before you go?"

"No need. I think I have enough courage this time." Jaune soon enter the circle.

"Oh look, "Crazy Legs" is finally gonna dance?" Wasp began to laugh. "This is gonna be an easy-"

Everybody was shocked as Jaune was soon performing unique power moves. A one handed handstand and shifting to an air flare before landing back on his feet. Surprising even the Killer Bees themselves.

"And here I thought he was full of shit." Yellow Jacket muttered.

"Uhh... yeah! H-He was...our secret weapon!" Mike yelled.

"That's nothing." Jaune then shifted from a virgin flare, to a regular flare and then a head spin.

"Holy shit!"

"Didn't think he had it in him!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Don't tell me that's all you got?" Wasp said. "Thats all basic moves we all know!"

"Oh. I'm just getting warmed up." Jaune then perfromed the crabwalk. Spinning around a full 360 degrees before laying on his back. Shocking everbody in the club.

Using his upper body strength, he then began to performing air swipes before moving to a windmill and then a air flare. Masterfully switch from hand to hand in order to support his weight before finally getting back up on his feet.

The deafening cheers of the crowd was heard throughout the club. The Killer Bees jaws dropped in disbelief.

"This is our loss." Yellow Jacket clenched his fist in anger.

Jaune finished off the dance by raising an arm and leg up in the air, and sliding his hand across his neck. Signifying that their done. Causing the audience to go wild.

"Crazy legs! Crazy legs! Crazy legs! Crazy legs!"

"Who are they calling Crazy Legs?" Jaune whisered.

"You dammit!" Mike whispered back.

"It seems that it's unanimous!" The DJ point to Jaune and the others. "Give it up to Crazy Legs!"

"Dammit!" Wasp threw his hat on the floor.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to pay for our V.I.P. room!" Mike's grin couldn't get any wider.

"Wasp. The card." Wasp began mutter all sorts of curse words under his breath as he gave Yellow Jacket the card.

"Nice one Jaune!" Sun and Torren lifted him up in the air.

"I've always had faith in you. You know that right?" Sun lied.

"Thanks guys. Really." Jaune began to blush from the praises.

"How exactly did you get Weiss on the scroll?" Mike whispered to Kevin.

"Well..."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

"I wondered why Kevin asked me to imitate Weiss?" Penny placed a finger on her lips. Contemplating the strange request of her boyfriend. "Maybe he wanted to "pull a prank" on Jaune?"

* * *

Yellow Jacket and the rest of his group walked towards the celebrating team.

"I gotta say. I thought you were full of shit. But you proved me wrong." The leader of the Killer Bees placed his hand out. To which it was accepted. "You did good Crazy legs."

"Thanks. You guys were also incredible."

Wasp and the others finally calmed down and humbly accepted their defeat. "Yeah, it was a good battle."

"Why don't you guys join us?" Kevin asked. "We can just split the bill."

"The hell do you mean we?!" Mike said. "You got 75,000 on you?!"

"Nah, we're good." Yellow Jack placed a hand on Jaune's shoulders. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

As the Killer Bees were leaving Honeybee went back to Nick. Handing a piece of paper. Winking at the drunk Ashura before running off. Not falling for her charms, Nick tore the paper up.

* * *

_**Two hours and all you can drink later**_

"To Jaune!" Mike lifted his drink up in the air. "For coming in, kicking ass, and getting us the most expensive room in this bitch!"

"To Jaune!" Nick and the others raised their drinks.

"I'm happy...that...I got to be around my bros! Really! Thanks guys!" Jaune placed an arm on Nick and Kevin. "I don't think I deserve all of this!"

"Nah man! You really do!" Sun passed Jaune another cup of liquor.

"Where the hell did you learn how to dance like that?" Torren asked.

"I use to play alot of dancing games with my sisters. In which I use to get my ass kicked in. Didn't think they would come in handy at a time like this."

"What dance game can make you do moves like that?" Sun asked.

"You'd be surprised about that."

"Well thank goodness it did! Otherwise, I'd have to explain to Pyr why we kicked your ass!" Nick then let out a hearty laugh.

"So Crazy Legs? How do you feel now?" Mike asked.

"You know what? I feel...great! I feel like...I can conquer all of Remnant!

"Look at this guy!" Sun yelled. "He won a dance off and now, he's on top of the world!"

"Wouldn't you feel that way if you was in his situation?" Neptune asked.

"Duh! Of course I would!"

"At least you didn't mess up like Neptune here!" Nick pointed at Neptune, who hung his head in shame. "Seriously, you suck."

"If Weiss could see you now? She'd be... allll over you!" Kevin said.

"You know? I spent these last couple of months trying to get the attention of a girl who haven't given me the time of day and probably wouldn't if we were the last two people on the planet." Jaune was spilling his drink. "Well you know what?! Forget Weiss!"

"Yeah! Fuck Weiss!" Nick yelled out as he drunk another cup of liquor.

"Hey!" Neptune yelled. "That's my date you're talking about!"

"Relax! Nobody's gonna actually do that!" Mike said. Taking the context of the sentence to a whole other level.

"And now that I no longer want...anything to do with her?! I'm gonna go and uhhh..." Jaune began looking around as to what he was going to do now.

"You're going to spit game at the cutie across from us?" Sun pointed towards a raven-haired girl who was sitting acrossed from them.

"Yeah! Spit...game towards the cutie acrossed from us!" Jaune finished the rest of his drink before making his way to the girl. With Mike and others cheering him on.

"You got this Jaune!"

"Yeah! Jaune! Woo!"

Jaune then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey." A smile full of confidence came to his face. He finally got the vocal pitch correct.

"Hey." The girl smiled back at Jaune before recognizing who he was. "Aren't you the guy who was dancing like a mad man not too long ago?"

"Oh...so you heard of me-Woah!" Jaune placed a hand on the bar. Nearly falling in the process, but maintained his posture. "Me?"

"Not exactly. But, maybe I can hear about it from the person himself." She said.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Well, I love the introduction, Jaune Arc." The brunette leaned into his ear. "And I happen to know a place where you can say your name all the time."

Jaune's eyes widened a bit at the response. He may have been a bit ignorant about many things. But he knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Damn!"

"Look at him go!" Mike hollered. "I taught him well!"

"Go get her Jaune!" Kevin yelled out.

"Hey!" A large musclebound of a man wering a tanktop, black pants and black boots soon approached the completely intoxicated Jaune. "That's my girlfriend that you're talking to!"

Normally, Jaune would've tried to avoid such a confrontation. However, an inflated ego and too many cups of top shelf liquor blocked that part of the brain. Leading to him become blindly courageous.

"Well, If she was your girl? Why was she talking to me?!" He walked up to the brutish individual. "Well you know what? She's mine now."

Mike and others began cheering loudly at what he said. Soon, a even larger crowd of people were watching.

"Now why don't you, and your tight ass tank top, go on somewhere! Cause I got myself a date for the dance! And, she wants me to say my name in a "special place."

The large crowd began cheering for Jaune. Inflating his ego even more.

"Check out the balls on Crazy Legs!" One guy yelled.

"You tell em' Crazy Legs!"

"Take his girl!"

"Kick his ass!"

"I want you all to know, that's my bro right there!" Mike yelled out to the crowd. "Jaune-"

Mike never got to finish his praise. As Jaune was then struck in the face by the girl's boyfriend. Falling flat on his back, he was completely knocked out cold due to not having his aura up.

"Oh!"

"Ooops! There it is!"

"Awww... damn!"

Kevin and the others cringed at the sight.

"Uhhh...I-I don't know him." Mike soon sat down. No longer wanting to be associated with him.

As a dead silence emitted throughout the club, a drunk Nick stumbled over to and unconscious Jaune before shaking his head. "If only your fighting skills were as good as your dancing."

He then looked at the giant of a man, before striking him square in his jaw. Breaking it completely in the process. Everybody was shocked by what just occurred.

"You... little bastard!" One of the guy's friends tried to strike Nick, but his fist was caught by a completely drunk Mike.

"Now this! This my type of dancing!" He tossed the guy across the club. He then got on top of a table. "Club fiiiiiiiiiight!"

(_**LL Cool J: Momma Said Knock You Out**_)

Fists and chairs were flying across the club. Two guys charged at Nick. One of them threw a right straight at him. He then tossed the them both in the air. Causing them to fall face first into a table.

Kevin climbed on top of a table, before jumping on the back of another brawler. Yelling loudly in the process.

Torren grabbed one guy by the collar of his shirt. Flinging him around as the people that encircled him were knocked unconsious before throwing him in a wall.

Sun punched one guy in the face, two more people charged him. He jumped up and latched his tail onto the disco ball. Causing the two to smack into each other and knocking them out.

As one guy knocked another out, Neptune jumped on top of a table and elbow dropped him.

Everyone, but Ren participated in the brawl. Preferring to watch as the others were beating up the gang of people. All the while drinking a cup of water.

"You're not going to join them?" One of the waitresses asked him.

"Nope." He said in a nonchalant tone as he sipped on his cup.

As Nick knocked another person out, he was struck in the back of his head by a glass bottle. However, he was completely unfazed by it. In fact, it made him even more angry as he activated Witching Hour.

"Wh...what the hell-" The attacker was struck in the face, sending him flying and destroying the wall of the club.

Nobody paid attention to what happend as they were too busy fighting each other. All the while this was happening, Jaune was still out for the count. Soon, multiple police cars surrounded the club. An army of officers soon went inside and began arresting people.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Everybody that was caught were getting their mugshots taken. First was Nick, then Kevin and the others. And lastly Mike, who was smacked in the back of his head for laughing while getting his picture taken.

"Next time, don't be a smart ass." Said one of the officers to him.

As the eight of them, alognside many other patrons who were all sitting in a single, overcrowded jail cell.

"Oh man... this has gotta be the worse night of my life." Jaune placed his head into his lap. "I don't even remember what happened?"

"Which part you don't remember? The part where you got knocked out cold? Or the part where you woke up to the sirens of the police, and was too scared to run, causing us to come back for you?" Mike sent a cold glare across his way.

"Both."

* * *

Glynda was enjoying a nice evening. After dealing with kids, mainly a certain golden eyed problem child, she was just glad to be home and take a warm, soothing bath. Once she was finished taking her bath, she dried herself, leaving her hair down, and wearing nothing but a purple bathrobe.

"If only nights like these last forever." She went to lay down on her bed. Suddenly her scroll went off. Hoping it was nothing serious, she picked up the scroll.

"This is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Sorry to bother you so late ma'am. But you wouldn't happen to know a Nicholas Bell?"

"Why do you ask?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You see? He and a group of friends were picked up by the Vale police department after getting into a brawl at a local nightclub. To which they entered illegally with false Identification cards. And since your name came up when we looked through his information, we figured we'd give you a call to verify your relationship to him."

"Oh. No need to worry, I know him very well. And I'll be there to pick him and his friends up shortly." Glynda then hung up the phone.

There was a moment of silence in the apartment. A vein began to bulge from Glynda's right temple. A raging purple aura surrounded her, as cracks spread along her apartment walls.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

Nick and the others performed the walk of shame with Glynda back to Beacon. Not a word was said throughout the walk.

"I can't believe you boys." She muttered. "I get a call in the middle of the night. Illegaly entering clubs, drinking, and to finish it off, getting into a bar fight and destroying part of their club! Not only that, Mr. Arc got hurt."

"It was his fault for-"

"Not another word! Michael!" She yelled. "You boys should all be ashamed ouf yourselves! Honestly, it seems like the only one who was one their best behavior was Mr. Ren."

Glynda took a deep breath to calm herself down. "We're going to talk about this in Ozpin's office to see what your punishment will be."

* * *

_**Ozpin's Office**_

"So I take it that you boys all participated in...these activites?" Ozpin and Ironwood, alongside Glynda and the boys were in his office.

"I mean, we...well..." Mike began to stammer as he tried to lie his way out of it.

"And did you think, we wouldn't find out about this?!" Glynda showed them the article of them at Juniors Club. "We were well aware of your previous actions. Although we didn't think you'd all be crazy enough to do it again!"

"Heeeey! That's us!" Torren snatched the article away from Glynda.

"Oh we had a hell of a night!" Kevin then turned to Nick. "Say Nick, have you ever spoke to that girl since then?!"

"Kev, please shut the the hell up." Mike pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't even have a night to myself without you boys getting in tro-" Glynda then felt her body being pressed up on.

"I love you Bambi." A drunk Nick embraced Glynda with a childish smile on his face. The sight was enough to sober everybody up. Even Ozpin and Ironwood was staring in disbelief.

...

"He's gonna die." Sun whispered.

"Well, since you boys want to act like adults." Except for Jaune, Glynda lined Nick and the others up in a straight line. She then took out her riding crop. "I will discipline you like adults."

"I... can't move!" Kevin tried his best to break free from the telekinetic grasp.

Using said telekinetic powers, Glinda struck Nick on the backside with her riding crop first. Letting out a bloodcurdling yell to signify the amount of pain he felt.

"Oh shit!" Kevin and the others began to panic.

"Oh god! We're next!" Neptune soon began to cry as he continued his fruitless attempts at freeing himself.

"Why am I a bit excited about this?" Mike said to himself. He then cried out in pain as he was next to recieve a whack.

Glynda proceeded to whack the six of them them on the bottom using only her semblance. The force of each whack overpowered the sounds of their cries and howls of pain.

"I think...you might be going a bit too far Glynda." Ironwood soon tried to stop her. Seeing that they most likely learned their lesson.

"Would you like to join them, James?" Her cold expression was enough to unnerve the General.

"No. Please continue." Ironwood soon backed away. Letting Glynda continue to teach the boys a physical lesson.

Jaune could no longer take the sound of his friends being "physically disciplined". He once againt built up the courage he needed to step in front of them and the floating riding crop. Which was centimeters away from his face.

"Ms. Goodwitch! It's not their fault!" He yelled. "I... I was the one who orchestrated it all! I asked them we should do this!"

"J...Jaune..." Mike couldn't believe it. Jaune was willing to take the fall for it. A single tear fell down from his eye. Although not for the bravery that he was showing.

"He's really going take all those lashes for us? What a true friend..." Kevin couldn't help but cry even more.

"Is this true?" Her tone of voice sent fear down the others.

"Yes!" Jaune once again got her attention. Staring dead into the eyes of the headmistress. "So if you're going to discipline someone? Then it should be me."

Seeing that look of determination in his eyes, she decided to deactivate her semblance. Freeing the others from their telekinetic prison.

"You should all consider yourselves lucky. Normally, you would all be expelled for such actions." She then looked at an unconcious Nick. "But, I think you all learned your lessons."

"That...that didn't even hurt." Kevin tried to fight back tears as he rubbed his bottom from the beating he just recieved.

"Shut up Kev!" Torren whispered. "I don't wanna get hit again!"

"Owwww...are teachers allowed to do that?" Neptune was also wiping his eyes.

"I think... she got me on my tailbone." Sun wiped his eyes with one hand and his bottom with the other.

"I think...she struck Nick the hardest." Mike pointed to Nick, who was completely passed out due to the whipping he received. "Well I'd figured since he basically felt her up. Lucky..."

"Wait a minute, where's Ren?" Kevin looked and and saw that he wasn't there.

"I've let Mr. Ren go back to his dorm."

"That's not fair!" Mike yelled. "He was just as guilty as the rest of us!"

"Well unlike you seven, he didn't participate in the huge brawl or destroyed part of the club, nor did his breath smell of seven different types of top shelf alcoholic drinks!"

Mike had nothing else to say.

"So, the five of you are going to write a 5000 word essay about your actions." Glynda then pointed at Jaune. "For standing up for you all, Mr. Arc will be writing a 1000 word essay."

"That's a load of crap!" Kevin retorted.

"Wait. You counted six. There's seven of us here." Sun said as he continued rubbing his bottom in pain.

"Michael, who is most obviously the ringleader will be writing a 10,000 word essay about underage drinking, using fake identification to enter clubs illegally, and endangering the welfare of his peers."

"What?! That's bullshit!" Mike yelled. "How am I suppose to come up with 10,000 words for that?!"

"Then maybe 10,000 whacks from "The Disciplinarian" would suffice then?" Glynda once again took out her riding crop. Causing their faces to turn pale.

"Nope!"

"Nuh uh!"

"No ma'am!"

"Totally understandable!"

"10,000 words seems fine by me."

The five of them soon agreed that maybe a 5,000 word essay (10,000 for Mike) is better than recieving more lashes and being prohibited from attending the dance.

Nick soon woke up after passing out. Wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked around the office. "Wh..what happened? And why does my ass hurt?"

"Your friend's will fill you in Nicholas. In the meantime, it's on to bed with all of you. And I expect you all to be in the class, ready to write at 3:00pm sharp."

As the seven of them were leaving, Glynda whacked Nick one good time on the bottom. Causing him to yelp out in pain.

"If I knew that would work, maybe he wouldn't act so defiant." Glynda had a small smile on her face.

"I happen to remember a certain young woman who acted exactly like them when she was a first year." Ozpin smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That...actually bought back some not so fond memories of the Vytal Festival." Ironwood said.

"Those boys are going to be great huntsmen someday. If I have to display tough love in order for them all to understand their potential. Then so be it." Glynda placed her riding crop back on the side of her shoe.

"Now then, I will be taking my leave. Good evening. Or should I say, good morning?" She then made her exit.

* * *

_**The next day**_

After classes, the seven of them were all in the classroom, writing their essays for Glynda.

"Thanks again for taking me out guys." Jaune said as he as writing his essay from his seat. "I know...it was technically my fault that we ended up getting in trouble. But on the bright side, I got Weiss out of my mind."

Nick and the others glared at Jaune. All of them were standing while writing their essays due to the literal ass whipping they had recieved yesterday.

"Shut up Jaune."

"Yeah, shut up."

"Seriously, shut up."

"Last time we take you anywhere."

Jaune let out a sigh as he sadly looked at his paper.

"But I'm glad you had fun." Jaune looked at Mike, who was now smiling at him. "Who knows? Maybe we can all do this again once Summer starts."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"You boys must think this is a social gathering. Maybe I should push back the time I want these essays completed?" Glynda said.

"No! No! Please don't!" Mike and others soon began pleading with Glynda.

"Finish." Jaune walked up to Glynda and gave her his paper.

As he left the class, he thought about how much fun he had yesterday. Sure he gotten a hangover from drinking too much. And sure he was basically knocked out for trying to pick up somebody else's girlfriend. But it was the time he had with his friends thag he will always remember.

At least until he realized that he still doesn't have a date for the dance. '_Guess I... better stick to my promise.'_

As he dragged himself through the hallway, he bumped into someone before falling to the floor.

"Ow...sorry...I wasn't looking where I was...going." He then looked up and saw a beautiful brown hair girl wearing a black top, black shorts, a red coat, and black knee-high boots.

"Oh! It's not a problem." She helped Jaune up from the ground. She then began scanning him. "Hey...weren't you at Tougenkyo last night, right?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jaune began to break out in a sweat. Was he and the others recorded? Now he really won't have a date for the formal as he'll be considered a laughingstock in the academy.

"Relax. I wouldn't do anything that would get myself into trouble." The girl said. "And unlike you and your friends, I made sure to leave as soon as possible. No offense, but the headmistress here is quite scary."

'_I hope she didn't see me get punched?_' He thought.

"If you're wondering, I did see you get knocked on your ass." The girl let out a small chuckle.

Embarrassment pained Jaune as he began looking down. '_So she saw that...huh?_' He began to mope away, until the girl continued to speak.

"Although, I was quite impressed by how you danced. You've put on quite the show."

"Oh...well...thanks." Jaune's face lit up at the praise coming from the brown haired beauty. Seeing that this is the perfect opportunity, Jaune placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey." Jaune's face was completely scrunched up. Once again unable to match the voice he had from last night.

The girl looked at Jaune with wide eyed disbelief before laughing loudly. "Are you having a stroke?!"

"What?! No! I'm doing the shoulder touch!" Jaune's face lit up in embarrassment. "My friend told me it works!"

The girl wiped the tear from her eye. "Maybe you shouldn't go doing that to every girl you just met. Just be yourself."

She then took a look at her scroll. "Anyways, I gotta go. Maybe I'll catch you around, Crazy Legs."

"Uhhh...it's...Jaune." he muttered. "Jaune...Arc."

"Well, until next time. Jaune Arc." She then winked at the confused Jaune before walking off.

"Just who was she?" Jaune said to himself. "Judging from the fact that she's not wearing a uniform, she must be a visitor from another academy."

He then realized that he could've walked with her to get to know her more, and possibly win the bet by asking her to the dance.

"God! I'm such an idiot!" Jaune slapped himself on the forehead. Realizing his blunder.

* * *

_**Hello to all. I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter. But no, it's not dead. It's just that I was honestly burned out. With things going on in my personal life, the last thing I was thinking about was writing. But I finally got back to it. One of things I'm currently doing is writing out plot points for later chapters so that I don't forget.**_

_**Anyways, enough about that. Yes, this was a Jaune chapter. Everyone else was basically playing the background while I was giving him a chance to shine. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Hopefully everyone stays safe out there in these times. And be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: The Rising of The Cooking Huntsman**

(_**Dorohedoro OST: Mad Cooking**_)

"Ok ladies! Today, you are all going to learn how to make Shrimp Alfredo Fettuccine!" Torren tapped on the board in order to get the student's attention. It's been a week since he finally got permission from Ozpin to start a cooking class. To make sure that his class had what it needed, he was given state of the art kitchenware. All on the headmaster's dime.

The entire class was filled with girls, three in particular being Pyrrha, Weiss and Neo, who was in disguise. She was wearing a black and white themed outfit. Which consisted of a blouse, and a knee length skirt.

"Now some of you might not think of this meal as a challenge. But I beg to differ. As it is up to me to decide if it's perfect….or not. Now then, you have one hour."

"Yes Chef!"

An hour later, Torren was greeted by the girls and their completed meals.

"Ok! Now it's time for me to make my rounds and test the results. I hope you all followed the directions. "

He stopped at the first table. Where he took a forkful of the of shrimp and pasta.

"Woah! This is incredible! I'd say it's nearly on my level! Once again, Ciel! you blew my expectations right out the park!"

"Thank you...Chef." The girl's face was red from the praise she had just recieved.

Torren then walked towards Pyrrha's table. Once again taking a forkful of food. "Wonderful job Pyrrha. I'm sure _he_ would like it." He then gave a not so subtle wink.

Pyrrha's face began to light up. "You think so?"

"Of course I do!" Torren than walked towards Neo's station.

"Neapolitan. That looks delicious." Neo smiled with joy at being praised. However, Torren's expression was completely blank. "But once again... we're not making...neapolitan...ice cream cake. "

_'I'm sorry. I was just in the mood for ice cream_.' Neo said through sign language.

"Poor thing must be hard of hearing." He said to himself. "Well, I give you an A for the effort. But next time, follow the directions on the board."

He then then stopped at Weiss' table. Whose plate was, for a lack of a better word, subpar.

"How does it look?" Weiss' face beamed with so much pride, that she didn't notice Torren's expression. Which was full of disgust.

"You were suppose to remove the shells Weiss." He then stuck a finger into the food. "Plus, they're still raw. And the pasta is undercooked. This will definitely give someone salmonella if you were to feed this to them."

"Wh...what are you insinuating?" Her eyebrow raised at the not so subtle insult.

"I'm insinuating...that this is crap!" Wiess flinched as Torren slammed his hands on the table. "I wouldn't give this to my worse enemy! I take that back, I would definitely give this to my worse enemy. But that's not the point! This is the fifth time you messed up! How hard is it to follow the directions?!"

"W-well at least I made the effort!" Weiss barked. Her face red with embarrassment for being called out.

"I don't need you to "make the effort"! I need you to be perfect!" Torren then felt his scroll his vibrate. He then took notice of the time. "Wow, does time go by fast."

He then clapped his hands together "Okay ladies, time's up! Same time tomorrow!"

"Yes chef!" The girls replied.

"How come this class is only an hour?" One girl asked. "You should make it longer."

"Because... I have...something important to do in the afternoon." He then left out the class.

"I wonder what it could be?"

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

_**Team KNTM's dorm**_

Torren watched as Nora dug into her plate of pancakes. She couldn't contain her excitement at how delicious it was.

"Oh wow! It's absolute heaven! Ok! I think these are better than yesterday's!"

"You know, I can always make you something else besides that right?" Torren then let out a chuckle. "As always, I do appreciate the praise."

As Torren continued to watch Nora joyfully stuff her face, his began to redden. "Hey ummm...Nora?"

"Mmmm f mmmf?" Nora looked at Torren with her face puffed out before swallowing her food. "Yeah Torren?"

"You know... We've been hanging out for a while."

"We have! And I enjoy hanging out with you! Not just because of the free food of course!" Nora had not taken notice of the fact that Torren had been drying the same cup for over ten minutes.

"A-a-anyways, the dance is... coming up... in a week." Torren continued to wipe the same cup in order to calm down.

"Oh! I can't wait! It's gonna be sooo exciting! Do you already have your suit?!"

"Well...I...I do. But I..." Torren struggled to get the words out. "I..."

Nora stared directly at Torren. Her childish smile was enough to make his heart melt. "You what, Torren?"

Torren took a deep breath. " I was hoping that maybe...we can go to the dance...together..."

"Together? As in...you and me?" Nora pointing back and forth at her and Torren to make sure she heard that correctly.

"Yeah... I mean...Truthfully, I...I." Torren continued to redden until he decided to let out his feelings. "I like you!"

Nora dropped her fork on the table. "Do you...really mean that?"

"Of course I do! I-I mean, you're cute, full of energy, you enjoy my cooking, you can lift seven Jaunes and a Ruby on top! I mean there's more...but I think we'd be here all night if I had to say what else is good about you."

She couldn't beleive her ears. A boy actually asked her to the dance. She was far from an idiot. She's well aware of the "ribbing" that Torren's teammates, mainly Mike does on her. Calling her insane and crazy or a downright lunatic. However, Torren was actually one of the few boys, besides Ren and Jaune of course, who actually stands her hyperactivity and enjoyed hanging out with her.

"Uhhh... Nora?" Torren lifted up her plate and placed it into the sink. "So...what do you say?"

Had it been a completely different time, she would've accepted Torren's invite. However, she thought about Ren, and how he might end up being alone at the dance.

"Torren..." Nora noticed her eyes began to water and wiped her face. "You're... a really sweet guy. The nicest guy...besides Ren, that I know. But..."

"But?"

"If I do... Ren would be by himself." She then gave Torren a toothy grin. "And I... I can't do that to my best friend."

Torren's expression began to slowly change. He knew what her answer was. "Yeah...I totally understand."

"I hope this... doesn't ruin our friendship?"

"What?! Of course not!" Torren put on a fake smile in order to hide his true feelings. "We still friends!"

"Thanks for understanding." She stood up and kissed him on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Hey Torren! Is everything ok?" Nick, Mike and Kevin were knocking in the bathroom door. "You've been in there for nearly two hours."

"Ye...yeah!" Torren lied. He was curled up in a fetal position in the bathtub with the now freezing shower running so that his teammates didn't hear him crying due to yesterday's ordeal. "I'll...I'll be out in a minute!"

"Well that's good. Cause we're starving here." Mike said.

After getting out of the shower, Torren began to drag his feet to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, three plates were set for his teammates. For Nick, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and sausage. For Kevin, a western Mistrali omelet with french fries. And for Mike, Pancakes with eggs, sausage and home fries.

"Thanks for the meal!" The three of them happily dug into their food. Only for them to spit it right out.

"Ugh! Torren! Why does this taste like...crap?!" Nick washed down the taste with orange juice.

"I'm sorry but...for the first time ever, you have done a horrible job." Mike placed his fork down.

"Sorry guys... I guess. I guess I...didn't put... enough... love into it." His vision became blurry due to build up of tears in his eyes. Unable to hold them back any longer, they streamed down his face.

The three of them were caught off guard by what might be the emotional breakdown of their normally jolly teammate. However, just like the great friends that they are...

"Not it."

"Not it." Kevin whispered.

"Not- dammit." Nick glared at the two before taking a deep breath. Taking the chance to defuse the bomb. "Uhhh... is everything...okay, Torren?"

"It's fine..." However, he could no longer hold back. As he soon began to cry. "She...she said... nooooooo!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"N...n... Noraaaaaa!"

The three slapped their foreheads in synchronized union. '_Of course_.'

"Well what the hell happened?" Mike asked.

"I...I asked her to the dance! And she turned...me...doooooownnnn!" Torren continued to cry louder.

"Come on Torren! The school's like 55 percent girls to 45 percent guys!" Kevin expressed. "You're bound to find a date in no time!"

"And yet the only girl that likes you happen to be from another academy." Mike began laughing at his insult.

"Screw you Mike." Kevin angrily flipped Mike off.

"You run a cooking class that's all girls. I'm sure you had plenty of offers." Nick said.

"But...none of them is as quirky... and beautiful and eats like a black hole!" Torren continued to cry even louder.

Mike got up first. Slowly sneaking to the door and quietly closing it. Kevin used his semblance to dash out off the door before it closed.

'_Some friends you guys are_.' Nick stood up and walked over to Torren. Reassuringly patting him on his back. "It'll be alright Torren. I'm sure things will work out. Who knows? Maybe Nora will change her mind and ask you out?"

"She won't...the look she gave me said it all." Torren wiped the tears from his eyes. "No offense but you suck at this."

Nick's right eye twitched at the insult.

"But...thanks for trying Nick. I'm...I'm not going to classes today. I need some time to myself."

"If they ask? I'll tell them that you're sick." Nick had a small smile on his face.

"Thanks bro. Also... place this up for me?" He gave Nick a paper. As he rolled it up, he saw that it said "Class is Cancelled".

"No problem." The two gave each other a fistbump before he left.

* * *

Nick slapped the paper on the wall. '_With Torren in that state, I'm gonna need to figure out a way to make him feel better. Otherwise, our food is gonna taste like crap for god knows how long_.' He then began to thinking what he can do to help his friend.

"Really? Class is cancelled?" Nick turned his head and saw Weiss staring at the flyer.

"Yeah. Torren's not feeling too well. So he's cancelling the class."

"For how long?"

"The hell am I suppose to know?"

"Oh...well I hope he makes a speedy recovery. It would be a shame if my cooking skills were to dwindle due to an extended absence."

"As if it weren't bad enough already." Nick muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Anyways, don't you have class? Why are you here?"

"Yes, I do. And so do you. Now come along." Weiss grabbed Nick by his arm.

As the two walked off to their class together, a light bulb finally went off in Nick's head. _''I think I have an idea that just might work.'_

* * *

_**Six hours later**_

After spending another two hours crying in the shower, Torren spent the last four looking at the bottom of Kevin's bed. He finally got out of the bed. He then took his bag out of the closet before rummaging through it's inside until he found what appeared to be a picture.

"Hey dad." Torren said as he stared longingly at the picture. "Sorry that I'm speaking to you after so long. It's just...I just wanted to ask you something."

"Remember when you said that the best way to find the woman you want is by finding what she enjoys to eat? Well...I thought I really found the one. But I guess I was wrong. I tried... but I failed. I guess... it doesn't work for everybody...huh?"

"Torren?" Torren shrieked as he was caught off guard by the voice. Releasing the picture that he was holding onto. He turned around and was surprised to see who that was.

"Weiss?! W-what are you doing up here?!"

"Nick said that you canceled cooking class because you were sick. And because of that, I have a free period." She took notice of Torren's eyes, which were red from his crying. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh... I uhhh... was..." As Torren was trying to come up with a lie, something on the floor caught Weiss' eye. She picked it up. It was a picture of a large dark skinned man with an apron, next to him was a small child with a short haircut. And behind them was a large, and glamorous looking food truck.

"Is this... you and your father?" Torren heard what Weiss said.

"Give me that!" He quickly snatched the picture away from her. "God, your nosy!"

"Well you shouldn't have it laying around on the floor."

"It wasn't. At least until you barged in here."

"Ok, something is definitely up with you. You're obviously not sick, that's for sure." She raised an eyebrow at Torren's sudden attitude.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Then how come you're crying?" Weiss pointed at the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

"I..." Seeing that he was caught, Torren slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I... asked this girl to the dance. And she... she said no. I thought I just... talk to a picture of my dead father in hopes of cheering myself up. Well... you saw how that went."

"Well I'm sure talking to pictures will only make you look deranged." Weiss took a seat at the table. "So? Care to talk about it?"

"Look Weiss, I don't feel like talking about it. I just want to be by myself." Torren went to go and place the photo back into the bag. "Now can you please leave?"

Weiss took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know what it is with you boys and not letting out your feelings. But you should be able to go to your peers when you're not fairing well. And that's what I'm trying to do. And I will not take no for an answer."

Torren could tell that she wouldn't budge. "Fine. I'll make us some coffee."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later**_

"My old man once told me that if you find out what a woman likes to eat, then you definitely got her interest. At least, I thought so until yesterday."

Weiss was a bit curious about Torren's past. All she and the others knew was that his father was a huntsman who was killed by Grimm. "So...about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Well...what kind of person was he?"

"Well, my old man always had a carefree attitude. Whether he was cooking... or hunting Grimm, he always had a smile on his face. I guess I picked it up from him." Torren placed a cup of coffee in front of Weiss, who leisurely took a sip.

"Was he good at what he did?"

"Of course he was! He was the best in the world!" Torren said with excitement before realizing his outburt. "Sorry. That sounded really childish of me to say that."

"It's fine." Weiss said. "And what about your mother?"

"She...died when I was young. I don't have any memories of her. So it's s always been me and my old man...until he passed. After that, I was raised by my uncle."

"Im sorry to hear that." Weiss knew the conversation was beginning to become awkward. "So...about your uncle..."

"I thought we were going to talk about that fact that N-the girl that i liked turned me down?"

"That can wait." Weiss finished her cup of coffee. "Seconds please?"

Torren huffed in annoyance. "You really are nosy. You know that?"

Torren went into the kitchen and refilled Weiss' cup. He then proceeded to talk about how he decided to wall down the path of being a chef and a huntsman.

* * *

_**Twelve years ago**_

In the city district of Mistral, a giant truck was parked near the outskirts, where a line of people were standing at.

"Torren! I need these chopped up! On the spot!" A man yelled out. He was a large fellow with a strong built and dark skin. He handed the boy numerous vegetables.

"Got it Dad!" A young Torren yelled out. He went to the kitchen and went to work. Finely chopping up the vegetables.

"It's a good thing you're teaching that boy young Terrence!" One patron said. "He'll definitely become great cook one day."

"Oh, I know that!" Terrence smile with pride towards his son. "He is learning everything I know!"

As Torren was prepping the ingredients, he heard a knock on the door. He stopped what he was doing. Washing his hands before going to the door. A blonde haired, blue eyed man with pale skin, and wearing a sharp blue suit stood outside.

"Hello young man. I'm looking for Terrence Grant." The man gave Torren a warm smile. "Does he happen to live here, by chance?"

"Dad!" Torren yelled. "There's some important looking guy asking for you!"

"For me? Now what sort of "important looking guy" would come to this humble food truck?" Terrence took off his apron. He walked to the entrance of the food truck where the suit was standing. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Terrance!" The man yelled.

"Rudy?!" The two hugged each other. As if they were old buddies. Which caused Torren was of course, to be extremely confused by the action.

"Look at you! You're looking good!" Rudy patted Terrence on the arm.

"Well, I try to stay in shape." Terrence flexed his muscles. "You know how it is with the job and all."

"Most certainly." Rudy the turned his head to the young Torren. "By the way? Is he your son?"

"Yeah!" Terrence crouched down towards his son. "Torren, this is your uncle Rudolph."

"If he's my uncle, how come I never met him until now?" He asked.

"Well... you see... your uncle is a very, very busy guy." Terrence said with a smile. He then felt his scroll vibrate. Taking a look at it before standing back up. "We definitely have to catch up after I come back."

"Going out on a mission dad?"

"You betcha!" Terrence ruffled his son's hair before standing up. "Now remember, you're in charge until I come back, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Torren gave his father a salute.

"Come by in a few days Rudy. I'll cook up something good!" Terrence then went back into the truck.

"You know I will." Rudy said.

* * *

_**Three days later**_

Terrence, Rudolph and Torren were sitting around a table having dinner.

"It seems that you didn't let your job as a huntsman get in the way of your cooking skills I see." Rudolph took a bite out of his peice of steak. "I'm quite amazed that you're still doing both after all these years!"

"Well... Alani wouldn't mind me continuing either one. But I felt that I needed to uphold her legacy." Terrence said.

Torren was smiling away as he ate his food. "Dad, did you add thyme into the steak?"

"Oh! Looks like you got me!" Terrence couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Well it made my tongue tingly. So I figure that's what it was."

"You definitely have a knack for it!" Terrence then notice the time. "Alright. Time for you to get some sleep. Me and your uncle Rudolph is gonna catch up."

"Ok!" Torren went and hug his father. "Night dad! Night Uncle Rudolph!" He then went into his room.

"I see that your teaching him the craft." Rudolph said.

"Well of course. Someday, he'll have to learn to cook for himself. And I want him to be great at it."

"It's hard to believe that you became a father." Rudolph said with a smile.

"He was definitely a surprise for the both of us. Alani was insistent on continuing the search and destroy mission and ended up giving birth in the ruins, even after that torrential storm. Boy, was she scarier than an Ursa that didn't hibernate." The two then shared a laugh.

"I can't believe we let all this time passed us by." Rudolph looked at the picture of a newborn Torren that was hanging on the ceiling. "I know... we fell off on a wrong turn. But it's not too late."

He then looked at Terrence. His expression was full of concern. "I have plenty of restaurants in Atlas. You can have a few of your own. With the money made from them, you'll be able live a carefree life with Torren."

"Rudy... I know...that being a famous chef and was both of our dreams. But I'm happy with what I do now." Terrence then looked at a picture of him with a baby Torren. "I don't regret ever taking this path."

"I know you don't. But...would you had still led the path of being a chef had she never saved us?"

"We'd be dead if she didn't Rudy. You know that." Terrence was no longer in a smiling mood. He knew where this conversation was going.

"And because of that, you basically gave up everything, and followed her to the academy like some sick puppy. And now, you're living like a nomad. Stopping from place to place to feed and save the ungrateful populace."

"I'm a huntsman and a chef. I won't turn down those who need a helping hand or a plate of food."

"Well what about Torren? He didn't have a choice in this. Are you going to make him become a huntsman when he's older?"

"Torren will decide on what he wants to do when that point."

"And what if wants to be a huntsman and not a chef?"

"Then that is his choice!"

Rudolph then sighed. "We... were both suppose to be legends in the culinary world. That was our dream ever since we were kids making mudpies in the parks of Mantle. But it seems that you forgotten about that along the way."

Terrence stood up and walked towards the door. "I... think it's time for you to leave."

Rudolph could only take a deep breath at his old friend's words. "I only wish for the best. For you... and my nephew."

He then took out his scroll. "This is Rudolph Butterfield. You may come to pick me up." As he stepped out of the truck, a limosine parked right in front of him. He stopped to turn to Terrence.

"No matter how many days, weeks, months, or years. I will be waiting. Hoping that you make the right choice." He then went into the limo. Terrence watched as it drove off.

"Dad?" Terence looked up and saw that Torren was up. "How come... you and Uncle Rudolph were arguing?"

"We weren't arguing. We..." Terence saw the look on Torren's face. He knew he was lying. Seeing that there was no way out of this.

"Come take a seat." He pulled up a chair to which Torren sat in. "About ten years ago, me and your uncle were heading to the Atlas Academy For The Culinary Arts."

"Wait. Uncle Rudolph can cook?"

"He most definitely can!" He said. "Although I was always the better chef. But don't tell him that." Torren couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways... one day, we ended up taking a different route from our regular way home. That was when we ended up running into Grimm who broke through the border."

"What happened?!"

"Well... one of them got your old man on the shoulder." Terrence then rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a huge scar. "We thought it was over for us. But then, we ended up being saved."

"How?! By who?!" Torren stood up in his seat in excitement.

"By a huntress in training. And boy! She was absolutely incredible. She easily wiped the floor with those Grimm! And she ended up saving both our lives that day."

"She?"

"That's right." Terrence then showed a picture of a younger version of him and a young woman with brown skin and long black hair in braids. She had on a silver vest and black shorts with knee length boots. "She was your mother."

"Wow!" Torren continued to look at the picture in amazement.

"I was inspired by her. So I decided to give up my dream of going to Atlas Cul. Picked up a weapon, and decided to become a huntsman and followed her all the way to Haven Academy."

"So... what kind of person was she?"

"Oh... she was very stubborn. And proud. Me being a complete novice didn't help either. I would've basically walked into my death had she not been there. We somehow ended up being on the same team, but it was like she had up her guard all the time."

"So how did you and mom end up falling in love?" Torren asked.

"Well...One day, I decided to just sit her down, and ask her what she liked to eat."

"What did she like?"

"Cheesecake."

Torren's expression was that of surprise and disbelief. "Really? Cheesecake?"

"Well, even behind that tough exterior of hers. She was still a girl. And most girls back then had a sweet tooth. Which actually took me a while to figure that out after having her try out many sweets. Anyway, it was there that we ended up getting close as I got to learn more about her life. By the time we were graduating, we was on our way to getting married."

"And then I was born, right?"

"That's right." Terrence patted his son's head. "She loved you Torren. That was the last thing she said before her passing." He turned his head to wipe his eyes before turning back to his son. "Find what it is that the girl you like likes to eat. It's the best way to her heart."

"What she likes to eat?" Torren asked in a quizzical tone.

"Yep. It worked for me. And I know it'll work for you." Terrence then felt his scroll ring. "This is Terrence..." The look on his face soon change.

"Not a problem." After ending the call, Terrence wasted no time, as he got his equipmemt together before taking out his weapon. A large sword with an engine on the back of the blade.

"Dad... is everything ok?" Torren asked. He never saw such an expression on his father's face before.

"There's an extremely dangerous Grimm that just attacked an outpost not too far from here. Me and a few other professionals are going there to take care of it." As Terrence got up, he felt his leg being hugged.

"Dad... be safe."

"Of course son." He kneeled down and hugged Torren. "I'm the best in the world, remember? You said so yourself."

"That's right!" Torren gave his father a huge grin.

"Remember, you're in charge until I get back, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Torren saluted his father as he left out.

* * *

_**Four days later**_

Torren woke up early as he knew his father would be home at this time. Hearing knocking on the door, he excitedly rose from his bed, rushing to the door to greet him.

"Dad! You're-" Torren's excitement soon died down. As he were greeted by a group of huntsmen. All with somber expressions on their faces.

"Hey kid. Is this where Terrence Grant live?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Torren said. "But he's not here..."

The group of huntsmen looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

"He... he saved us..." The group gave Torren his father's weapon. It was badly damage. The blade was dented and the engine was broken. It had dried blood splattered across its large flat surface.

"He...he told us to go while he held off that...monster. When we came back...we...we were too late."

"We're... sorry son." The group saw the expression on the young child's face.

"It's... it's ok...because my father died... doing what was right!" Tears then began to fall uncontrollably out of his eyes as he continued to smile. "I'm... proud to had been his son!"

"Was he your only guardian? We can take you-"

"No!" Torren yelled. Shocking the huntsmen. They looked at his small fist trembling. "I'll...I'll be fine. I don't wanna leave our home."

The group looked at each other. They knew leaving a young child out here by himself was completely dangerous. But considering the state he's in, they decided to come back in a few days. Which they would later regret as the truck was no longer there.

* * *

_**Three years later**_

"I don't care what you have to do! Find him!" Rudolph slammed his scroll on the table. Stress was written all over his face. Since finding out that Terrence had died, he's been looking for Torren ever since. Signs of his whereabouts, alongside the truck was completely nonexistent. He then felt his scroll ring.

"What is it?!" He barked. His eyes widened to what was percieved as good news. "Get a bullhead! I'm heading there right now!"

_**Mistral outskirts**_

Eight year old Torren was completely skin and bones as he rummaged through the trash for food. Since his father had died, he tried to keep the business running. However, it was quite the task when the only thing he can do who was prep. Alongside thieves ransacking the truck did a number on the business. Leaving the young child with nothing but his home.

Rudolph finally landed in the outskirts of Mistral. An area that was not too far from the Inside. "How did he travel all the way out here?"

He then saw a large truck stationed in the outskirts. As he walked towards the vehicle, he was shocked by the condition that it was in. Completely beat up and rusty.

"Good God..." He muttered. He went and knocked on the door. As it opened, he finally got a good look at Torren's current appearance. He was completely skin and bones with disheveled hair. His clothes, completely ragged due to constant wear. His body, covered in bruises due to fighting off theives. The sclera in his brown eyes were blood red. He was basically a walking corspe. He fell from the stairs and Into Rudolph's arms.

"Torren..." Rudolph broke down in tears as he went to hug him. "I'm so sorry... I wish... I wish I would've gotten to you sooner."

Torren weakly hugged the older person before passing out.

* * *

_**Atlas, two months later**_

"From now on, you will be living with me." Rudolph pushed Torren, who was in a wheelchair, into an extravagant looking mansion.

"Woah... you live here?" Torren asked.

"Of course I do." Rudolph said with a smile.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No... it's just me." He then patted Torren on his head. "But, I like it that way."

"My dad said that if you ever wanna find a girl that you like, you should cook her her favorite food."

"Well... he's not wrong about that." Rudolph's face formed a small smile. "Let's just say... I lost that person a long time ago." The two of them took a elevator up to the next floor.

Rudolph then showed Torren his room. Which was filled with toys and a bed larger than his old room on the truck.

"This is your room."

"Wow... it's waaaaay bigger than my old..." Torren then realized something. "The truck!" He tried to get out of the wheelchair to stand, but fell over due to his legs not having the strength to support him yet.

"If it's about the truck. I'm currently having it repaired." Rudolph pick Torren up and placed him back into the chair. "We... also made a gravesite for him."

"Can...I see it?" Torren asked.

"Of course."

The two were standing by the grave stone. "Here lies Terrence Grant. Husband, father, chef, huntsman."

"The day I heard about Terrence's death... I honestly couldnt belive it ."

* * *

_A week after getting in an argument with Terrence, Rudolph went back to the spot where Terrence parked his truck i order to apologize for what he said. It was no longer there. He asked people who knew of him._

_"He... he died."_

_Rudolph later went back to his hotel room. Looking at a picture of them when they were younger. No longer able to fight back the tears he held since finding out. 'Dammit Terrence! Why didn't you just listen to me?!'_

* * *

"I spent three years trying to find you. Using every resource I had. Every connection I made thanks to my job. And then... there you were."

Tears began to well up in Torren's eyes. Unable to fight it, he began to let out his grief.

* * *

"Wow. So you graduated with honors?"

"That's right." Rudolph showed him pictures of when he graduated from the Atlas Academy For Culinary Arts. A culinary school where young chefs go in order to hone their skills and become true chef. "Unlike most of the kids there, I had to claw my way to the top. And of course because of that, I graduated at the top of my class."

"Wow! And Dad was suppose to attend this academy?" Torren asked.

"He was." An Idea then came to Rudolph's head. "Besides prepping, did your father teach you any of his recipes?"

"He was suppose to...but." Torren began to look down.

"Then I shall take over." Rudolph said. "Besides, I think you're old enough to learn everything I know."

"I heard from dad that he was the better cook."

"Nonsense! We're tied!" Rudolph took out an old score board. Showing two his and Terrence's name, alongside how many wins and losses they had each. Which was in fact equal.

"Woah..."

"But of course he would say that he was better." Rudolph let out a sigh.

"Do you think? I can make it to Atlas Cul?" Torren asked.

"Of course you can! Although it's not a cakewalk. There are going ro be many young prospects feom different walks of life that you'll have to compete against. But the question is this. Do you think, you can make it?"

"I...I think I can make it." Torren clenched his fist.

"Then are you will to learn everything that I throw at you?"

"Yes!" Torren was sporting a confident smile. " I want to learn everyrhing. I'll take in all of the knowledge that you throw at me."

The boy's determination put a smile on Rudolph's face. "Well, we're gonna start as soon as possible."

"Really?!"

"If we start at the age that ypur are now, you'll be even better than you fellow peers ny the time the first semester starts. I can guarantee that."

* * *

_**One month later**_

"Your task, is to make one of my signature dishes." Rudolph then gave Torren a picture. It looked like a simple roasted chicken.

"Is this?"

"That's right. This was what won me my first Atlesian Star." Pride was written all over Rudolph's face as he looked at the photo.

"We have more than a few years to get you up to standard." Rudolph said. "So until then, you'll be cooking our meals until then."

"Wait what?!" Torren yelled out. "But I thought-"

"Consider this as part of your training. But do not forget that you also have to complete my challenge."

"Yes Uncle Ru-"

"Until your training is complete. You shall refer to me as Chef. Nothing else. Is that clear?"

"Yes Un-I mean Chef!" Torren bowed towards the elder chef.

* * *

(_**Shokugeki no Soma OST Vol. 1: The Kitchen Front Line**_)

Torren got up at five in the morning to begin his training. Placing all of the ingredients on the table, the boy began to work. After three hours, he completed the dish.

"Here..you...go." Torren began to wobble around. Tired from having to cook so early in the morning. Rudolph dug into the plate. Only to spit out the food.

"Absolutely dreadful!"

"Bu-but I-"

"It's obviously missing something. Go back and make it again! And do not forget that you have to make breakfast!"

Torren continued to try to perfect Rudolf's dish. Tatste testing the food to see any imperfections in the dish. There were days when he did not get any sleep. And while all of his other dishes were top notch, this diah was the only thing holding him back from completing the training.

"Wrong! Again!" Rudolph threw the dish in the trash. "Tell me? Do you think that I, let along a judge at Atlas Cul will accept such garbage?!"

"N...no sir..."

"Then go back, and do it again!"

Torren knew what it was like to starve. And the fact that Rudolph callously threw away the food made his anger rise. However, instead of yelling he went back to the kitchen.

Months went by and Torren's plate continued to get rejected. While Rudolph ate the breakfast and lunch, he rejected the dinner.

He couldn't figure it out. What was it that he was missing? Everything about the dish was perfect. He even added "secret ingredients" to make it even better. And still, it was rejected by Rudolph.

"Just what missing?" He tried to find out any possibility that could hopefully assist him in this near impossible trial. And then, it came to him. And he went to work.

* * *

"I finally figured it out."

"You have?" Rudolph took at look at the food. "Tell me? What is the secret ingredient?"

"Yeah." Torren's smile became wider as he was ready to deliver the answer. "It's love. The love for cooking is what makes the food taste good."

"And why is that?"

"I've been constantly trying to figure out what was missing." He patted his stomach. Which had a slight bulge due to the constant taste testing. "It was then that I figured out that I was making it because I had to. Not because I wanted to. And that it won't taste as well no matter what sort of ingredients you put into it." Torren then placed his hand on his chest. "It's from the heart. And the passion for cooking that makes it taste good."

Rudolph's face began to contort into a smile. Finally digging into the plate and finishing every bite. "To think that it took you nearly a year what took us even longer to figure out."

"So...does that mean?" Torren's eyes began to water.

"Yes you passed."

"Yeah!" Tears streamed down Torren's face as he jumped for joy. Proud that he was able to finally complete the challenge.

"But that doesn't mean that you stop there. You have to keep improving. There are going to be sleepless nights. But I assure you, it will be worth."

"Th..thank you chef!" Torren bowed towards Rudolph.

"You may refer to me as Uncle Rudolph."

"Thank you! Uncle Rudolph!"

"By the way...it seems that you added something else chicken. Wjat did you exactly put into it?"

"Oh I put some lemon juice."

The two began to laugh loudly at the surprise ingredient. Something Rudolph thought he would naver place in his famous recipe.

* * *

_**Seven years later**_

Torren was now fifteen years old. Due to the constant taste testing of his food, he was as big as a house. With a height of nearly reaching seven feet and weighing 280 pounds.

"Man. All of that wasted food. I don't know why we make so much if they don't even touch it. And can you believe that someof them were taking photos of it?! The nerve!"

He and Rudolph were coming back from a fundraiser presented by Jacques Schnee. To which himself, Rudolph, and a few top class chefs were catering for.

"I know how you feel. But that's sadly how these people are." Rudolph placed the mail in his hand on the desk. He then noticed that one of them had Torren's name on it. "It's from Atlas Cul..."

"Atlas Cul?!" Torren dashed to the envelope. "Wait! You do it! I'm...I'm afraid to open it!"

Rudolph's hand shook as he tore through the mail with a letter opener. Once opened, he took out the letter and read it's contents. His eyes widened at the section he was looking for. "Torren...you passed..."

"I...I did?" Rudolph passed Torren the letter and i order to see for himself. Ot was there that he read the section where he read that he got accepted.

"Hell yeah!" Torren began ran around the entire house. Yelling loud wnough for the people outside to hear. He then ran back into Rudolph's run. Trying to catch his breath. "We did it!"

"No Torren, you did." Rudolph placed his hand on his honorary nephew's shoulder. "You worked hard these past five years just for this moment."

"Thanks Uncle Rudolph." Torren hugged the older chef. "It was because of I had a great mentore like you that I made it this far."

"The next semester will begin in a few weeks. That doesn't mean you should be lax. You should continue to polish your skills. But in the mean time, let's celebrate."

Torren nodded his head. Agreeing with Rudolph.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later **_

"I can't believe it. You're officially on your way to becoming a chef."

"I'm a bit nervous." Torren had all of his things laid out on the bed. He won't be seeing it again until the summer.

"It's fine to be nervous. One who is too confident, will most likely have a flaw in their cooking skills. But you? You're a diamond that's been polished."

"Thanks Uncle Rudolph."

"Your father would be proud of you if he was here."

Torren soon realized something." That's right! Dad!" He rushed out of the mansion and to his father's grave.

"Hey dad." Torren said to the gravestone. "I got some good news." He then had a huge smile on his face. "I'll be heading to Atlas Academy For Culinary Arts." He placed flowers on his gravestone. "I know...there's nothing here, but i feel that talking to it makes me feel... at peace."

Suddenly, the sword that was leaning on the gravestone fell over. The sound of iron banging on the ground was loud enough to rattle Torren's ears.

"Dad's weapon?" Torren lifted up the battered sword. Surprisingly, it felt light in his grip as he easily lifted it in the air. He continued to stare at the weapon in awe.

* * *

"I... I want to be a huntsman." Torren said.

"That's impossible. You'll be going to Atlas Cul." Rudolph said as he continued to jot down notes.

"Well, I... I change my mind."

"Torren. You spent nearly five years for this moment." Rudolph soon lifted his head up fron his desk.

"Well, I...When I was at my father's grave, his weapon fell over. And it felt like...it was a sign for me to be one."

"So you're going to basically give up the biggest opportunity of your life. To become a legend in the making, over some sword nearly crushing you?" Rudolph was now annoyed. "You shouldn't spout such ridiculous things."

"I...don't think it's ridiculous." Torren began looking at the ground.

"Torren, you never thought about being a huntsman. And now all of a sudden, you want to be one?!"

"Well why are you against huntsmen?!"

"I'm not against huntsmen! What I'm against is the fact that you're all of a sudden fired up in becoming one!"

"Because I just realized that...maybe I can be doing more. In fact, maybe i can do both!"

"Because you just can't!"

"My father was able to juggle both! So why can't I?!"

"Because I don't want you following the path that led to your father's death!" Rudolph roared.

Torren was taken back by the sudden flow of tears coming from him.

"When he met your mother, he basically threw everything away." Rudolph slammed his fist on the table. "He died protecting people who don't even remember his name! Is that what you want?! To be some no named huntsman?! Just like your parents?!"

Rudolph placed a hand over his mouth. Realizing the look on Torren's face said it all. "Torren...I"

He ran off into his room. Slamming the door behind him.

An hour later Rudolph later went up to Torren's door. He gently knocked on the door. Seeing that he wasn't rebuked, he let himself in.

"What do you want?" Torren said.

Rudolph sat down on Torren's bed. "Torren...I want to say that...I was absolutely wrong for what I said."

"You meant every word. You don't have to lie to me." Torren wiped his eyes. "Hell, you probably only took me in because you felt obligated, didn't you?"

"That's not true!"

"I know my father...was one of many huntsmen who died out there. Never to be remembered for their hard work. The same is for my mother. But that doesn't mean I'll never stop remembering them. All of the work that they done. No matter how small, or large. They did their part to protect the planet."

Rudolph felt that it was time to tell him the truth. "The reason that...your father and I stopped talking...was because of the same things I said to you."

Torren eyes widened. He heard from his father that Rudolph was just busy.

_**(Vinland Saga OST: Ahead Of The Road)**_

"We were both going to become legends in the culinary world. it was our dream ever since we were kids." Rudolph took out a picture of he and Terrence during their teenage days.

"After getting accepted to Atlas Cul, we were trying to get home as fast as possible to tell our parents. So we ended up taking a shortcut home. That was when we ran into some Grimm that got through the border. Your father got injured protecting me. And I was too scared to lift a finger."

"That was when your mother arrived, and saved us. It was nothing killing those Grimm to her. And she ended saving our lives."

"It was same day, that your father decided that he wanted to be a huntsman. Can you believe it? A kid with no combat skills of any kind going out and wanting to slay Grimm!" Rudolph then let out a small chuckle while wiping his eyes.

"We got into an argument about how he was throwing everything away. Which of course, led to us falling out and not speaking to each other for years. I went on to graduate from Atlas Cul, while your father from Haven. And it wasn't until ten years later that we would speak again."

"And just when...we finally got a chance to reforge our friendship. He was gone." Rudolph pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to withhold the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Tears also fell down Torren's eyes. "Yeah..."

"If...something were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. Nor could I look Terrence in the eyes when I meet him again." He placed his hands on Torren's shoulder. "That's why...I want you to go. So that you can be safe. Be protected."

There was a moment of silence between the two before it was finally broken by Torren. "I'm sorry. I was...only thinking about myself...when you basocally worked so hard to get me to this point. So I'll go to Atlas Cul."

* * *

An hour after the argument, Rudolph was sitting in his office. Thinking back to the day when he and Terrence talked about Torren's decisions. His conscience soon crept up on him. As he felt that he was pressuring Torren into doing something that maybe...he didn't want to do.

"I'm heading off..." Torren stood by Rudolph's door. With his belongings beside him, he was ready to head off to Atlas Cul.

"Wait...Torren." Rudolph stood up. "I...thought about it. And well, I wouldn't want you to go somewhere and be unhappy."

"But...I really want to go." Torren was looking at his belongings. "I already got my things together."

"Do you really want to go? Or is it because I said so?"

Torren didn't say a single word.

"You father said that one day, you would make your own choice. I of course felt that maybe by going down the path of being a chef, you'd probably never think about wanting to be a huntsman. Your mother was a huntress. Your father, a huntsman. It's in your blood."

"So...does that mean-"

"I won't stop-" Rudolph was interrupted as Torren went to hug the man.

* * *

Torren had all of his equipment. A black armor plating covering his chest with gray shoulder pads. Grey pants and black boots.

"You sure you don't need it?" Rudolph had the keys to the food truck in his hands. "It will help you get around."

"I'll be fine without it." Torren placed his father's weapon in his back. "It was the last thing dad left. But I rather leave it here. So that you have a piece of him."

"Are you sure you don't want to just enter the training academy? I can easily get you a spot-"

"And be around those bunch of snobs? I think I'm better off getting a hands on experience." Torren said. "Besides, you've done more than enough for me these past few years. You've been more than a uncle. You were basically a second father to me."

Rudolph could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "One more thing." He ran back to his office. A few minutes later, he came out with an autographed poster in his hand. To which he handed to Torren.

"In case you need someone to talk to."

"Uhhh...thank...you?" Torren placed the poster in his bag. "Who knows how long I'll be. But I'll comeback someday."

"This home is always open to you. Never forget that."

"Torren felt his eyes sting a bit and quickly turned around. "Well...Im off." And with that, he started off on his journey.

'_Terrence. It seems that Torren made his choice like you said. And from the looks of it, he'll be following the same path that you took. So watch over him.'_ Rudolph continued to watch Torren until he was no longer in his sight.

* * *

"That's...quite the story." Weiss took a napkin and dabbed her eyes. "Those two really helped guide you into becoming the person that you are today." Weiss thought about how she had to practically beg her father to let her enlist in Beacon. Even after he begrudgingly accepted, he was still against her attending. Always trying to find an opportunity to whisk her back to Atlas.

"They both were a huge impact on my life."

"I'm actually surprised that THE Rudolph Butterfield is your honorary uncle!" Weiss was absolutely astonished to hear that. "And... possibly other things from what I'm hearing in this story."

"Like what?"

"Never mind..." Weiss changed the subject. Of course Torren wasnt thinking like she was thinking. "I think you're father's advice will work. And who knows, maybe the right one is closer than you least expect it." A warm smile spread across Weiss' face.

"Yeah, I know that." Torren smiled back at her. "You know? You've really changed compared to when you first came around."

"Really? How so?"

"Well... you were a real bitch. You were bossy, annoying, and don't even get me started on-"

"Ok, you ruining the moment here." Weiss was embarrassed at her former waus being bought back up.

"But...I'm glad you came around." An idea soon came to Torren's mind. "Look, I know you're pretty horrible in the cooking class. But maybe we can work on that. How would you like to be my disciple?"

"You...want me? To be your disciple?" Weiss eyes widened a bit. With Torren as her teacher, she will certainly improve faster than the other girls.

"Consider it as a thanks. For cheering me up."

"Well...I graciously accept your offer." The two shook hands upon the agreement.

"Great! You start today!"

"Wait? Today?!"

"Yeah! I gotta make up for the morning. I don't need Nick and them going around saying that I fell off."

"So I will be using the stove?"

"What? No? You'll just be prepping. I'm not trusting you with the stove anytime soon." Torren said. "I was there when Ruby told us how you nearly set their dorm ablaze."

"Well...at least I'll be assisting."

"Now. We got at least three hours until they come back. So wash your hands and get your apron. Cause it's time to cook!"

* * *

_**Later that night**_

"You think Torren's gonna be alright?" Mike asked as he, Nick, and Kevin were walking to their dorm room. "I'm kinda worried that he's still going to be...you know?"

"Well, luckily we got some good news for him. So...hopefully it'll be enough to cheer him up." Nick opened the door to their dorm. To which they were greeted by a various aroma of food on the table. There they saw Torren and Weiss standing over it.

"Hey guys!" Torren greeted his teammates with a huge grin. "You're all just in time!"

"Uhhhh...hey Torren. About earlier. We just wanna say..."

"We're sorry!" Kevin and Mike bowed their heads toward their teammate.

"Water under the bridge, as they say."

"Anyways, enough chit chat. Come take a seat." Weiss showed the boys to their seats. "You'll be happy to know that I assisted Torren with making this feast."

"I'm sorry...you did what?" Nick's eyes widened at what Weiss just said.

"I don't know Torren..." Mike kept staring at the food. "I wouldn't trust Princess with a-"

"Unless you want to sleep with one eye open for the remainder of your four years, you're gonna eat. Everything." A murderous aura began to emit from Torren. The three of them hesitantly took their seats.

"Now then Weiss. Care to give them their food?"

"Certainly Torren." Weiss placed the plates of food on the table for them to see.

"Well go on boys. Dig in."

The three nervously looked at Weiss smiling at them before looking down at the food. It looked good, but they didn't want a reenactment of earlier in the day.

"Not it." Nick whispered

"Not it."

"Not-dammit." Kevin nervously picked up the shrimp tempura. Slowly placing it near his lips before taking small nibble on it. Suddenly, he devoured his plate before going to Nick's and Mike's food.

"So Kev? How is-"

"Dammit Mike! He's gonna eat everything!" Nick soon joined in to eat up. With Mike after him.

"Holy crap! That tempura was incredible!" Kevin wiped his mouth. "And you made that?!"

"I assisted Torren. He handled the rest." Weiss smiled at Torren, who gave her a thumbs up. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Well what are you waiting for Princess?!"

"Yeah! Bring the other plates!"

The two continued to being out more delcious meals for the three to indulge in.

* * *

_**Forty five minutes later**_

"Oh shit... that was incredible." Nick let out a huge belch.

"I think I gained twenty pounds... from eating such delicious food." Kevin patted his stomach.

"Torren. You outdid youself." Mike then streched before yelling in a statisfied tone. "Shit! That was good!"

"I don't deserve all of the credit." He then pointed to Weiss. "It was thanks to Weiss that I was able to get me out of my funk."

"Before... I...go to sleep." Nick then let out a yawn. "Go see Ozpin." He, Kevin and Michael then fell asleep at the table.

* * *

Torren and Weiss were washing all of the dishes after watching three young men tore through the food like savages.

"So? You're gonna tell the others how you baiscally cooked a full course meal?" Torren asked.

"I don't know. They might not believe that I actually assisted you."

"Nonsense! If they don't, tell them to come to me for proof."

After drying the dishes, the two left the dorm.

"So you're off to see Ozpin, huh?" The two stopped in front of Team RWBY's dorm.

"Yeah. I wonder what it could be about? "

"Well hopefully nothing bad. You can always blame Nick if it is." Torren let out a small chuckle at what Wiess said.

"Thanks again Weiss. Really." Torren said.

"Anytime, Torren. We are master and disciple now." Weiss smiled back at Torren. "So, same time tomorrow? "

"That's right. 6PM sharp. Don't be late." Torren said before walking off. "Night Weiss."

"Good evening, Torren." Weiss then closed her door.

* * *

Torren cracked the door open to Ozpin's office.

"Uhhh... good evening, Ozpin." He then walked inside. "Nick told me... that you wanted to see me?"

"Good evening Mr. Grant." Ozpin greeted him with a smile. "And yes, I wated to have a word with you."

Torren shuffled around a bit. He wasn't sure what it could be that Ozpin wamted to talk to him about.

"I believe the last time we spoke was a few weeks before the first semester. So tell me? How has your goal been coming along?"

"It's been going pretty well." Torren said with a smile. "All of my friends enjoy my cooking. It makes me happy to hear how much they praise it."

"As you know, the dance is coming up in about a week and a half."

"Yeah...I know." Ozpin took notice of Torren's saddened expression. "I... might not go."

"Oh? And why? Times like this rarely come around. You should enjoy them as much as you can."

"I mean...I know. But...I'm just...not in the mood for it, you know?" Torren didn't want to talk about the fact that he was let down.

Ozpin could tell by the aspiring chef's body language that it was a sensitive subject. "It's quite a shame. I was hoping that you might be able to cook for everyone attending."

"Wait-what?"

"The main reason I wanted to speak to you is because I would like for you to be our formal's personal caterer."

Torren was completely surprised by Ozpin's request. "Are... are you sure?"

"I am most definite." Ozpin then smiled. "And I'm sure there are plenty of students besides your circle of friends who would love to try your cooking. So, do you accept?"

"Aww man! Really?!" Torren then cut down on his excitement. "But...what about the lunch lady?"

"I decided to give her a vacation." Ozpin then placed his hand out. "It's a huge task, but I'm certain that you'll be able to handle it."

"Hell yeah!" Torren didn't waste any time thinking about his answer. However, he realized how he responded. "Ummm... thank you Ozpin!" He went and shook ths headmaster's hand.

"Thank your teammates. They were ones who approached me with the proposition."

"They...were?"

"You certainly have good friends Mr. Grant. It seems that it was fate that bought you four together."

Torren bowed towards the headmaster. He did so in order to hide the fact that his eyes were beginning to water.a "Yeah...I really do..." He then lifted his head back up. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

Torren then left the office with a smile on his face. This was the big break he was looking for. And he finally got it. He was to show all of Beacon his skills that were taught to him by the two greates chefs in the world.

* * *

_**Mistral: two weeks before the first semester**_

Ozpin was trekking though the forest of Mistral. He was looking for someone based off of rumors that he hearing through the grapevine. As he continued to tavel through the forest, he was soon greeted by King Tajitu.

"I didn't think I would be greeted by Grimm so soon." As Ozpin took out his cane, his ears twitched. He heard...a voice?

'_Above_?' He looked up and saw Torren high up in the air. Yelling at the top of his lungs. With his sword high above, he delivered the Coup de Grace by slicing the snake Grimm in two. Ozpin watched as the black and white snakes flopped around before dissolving.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" He asked. "Those things are a huge pain in the ass to handle. Luckily you did a good job on distracting them."

"Quite the performance, young man." Ozpin smiled at Torren.

"Huh?" Torren raised an eyebrow at the man smiling at him.

After introducing himself, Ozpin was taken to a campsite, where he was treated to a meal. Which was barbecued fish.

"For someone as young as yourself, your culinary skills put professionals to shame." Ozpin

"Well, I did learn from my old man and uncle." Torren's smile was aimed at the ground. "They...taught me well."

"This cooking...reminds me of an old friend of mine." Ozpin closed his eyes as he reminisced about a far away memory. Only to be bought back to Remnant.

"So why are you here exactly? This isn't exactly a vacation spot."

"I've decided to conduct my own investigation after hearing stories of a young man performing huntsman duties out here. Apparently I found him. Although...you happen to be a bit too young to be a professional."

"So...you're here to report me for vigilantism?" Torren held the hilt of his sword. He knew performing these duties could land him in hot water. Which was why he stood as far away from the outpost residents when professionals come along.

"I'd like to know your exact reason for being out here instead of a training academy?"

"I have a few actually." Torren said. "Protect unarmed outposts. Teach them how to cook." His jovial expression soon changed to a completely cold one. "Hunt down the Grimm that killed my father."

Ozpin slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, they never found that Grimm. And I was hoping that maybe I could hunt it down. Maybe...my old man would probably rest peacefully knowing that I was the one who did it."

"Would your father, happen to be Terrence Grant?"

"Torren's eyes widened a bit. "How did you-"

(_**Final Fantasy VII Remake OST: Room of Memories**_)

"Well...he made quite the show at the Vytal Festival years back." Ozpin said. "He was quite the performer. Nearly ended up getting his team disqualified due to the fact that he was too busy cooking for the audience."

Torren let out a small chuckle. "That sounds like him. He was never one to turn away an empty stomach."

"And while they didn't win the tournament. He and his team. made quite the impact. I'm sure the both of them would be proud of what you're doing."

"Yeah...I know that are." Torren looked down at steaming food. He was overjoyed that someone actually remembered them. He quickly at his food. Using the scalding heat from the food as an excise to let his tears fall.

"So...I would like to offer you a chance."

"A chance?"

"Enlist in my academy."

Torren's eyes widened a bit. "Huh?"

"Wouldn't I have to stay there until I graduate? By then, that Grimm might be long gone."

"Most Grimm tend to stay in the samae area. But not to worry. By the time you reach your second year, you and your team will be able to participate in missions. Hopefully one that will lead you to that Grimm."

Torren then let out a hearty laugh. "Do you normally make trips to dangerous areas like this in order to recruit students?"

"It depends on the prospects of course."

"So I'm guessing this isn't your first time?"

"Thats right. I've recently enlisted two young men who were participants in a deathmatch circuit. There's currently one young man making his way from Vacuo as we speak. And with luck, they might end up being your teammates."

"Well I can't just up and leave these people." Torren looked back at outpost. The kids running around and being supervised by their parents. "They'll either starve, or end up killed by the Grimm. I'm hoping to teach them as much as I can so that when I leave, they'll be ok on their own."

"There's no need to worry about that." Ozpin soon took out his scroll to text something.

"What did you do?" Torren stood up.

"I've enlisted in some of the greatest chefs in Remnant. Not onky that, ive also permanently hire some huntsmen to keep gaurd of these areas. Although they won't be here until two days from now."

"But what about-"

"I will make sure that these people won't be without. They of course will also be taught how to prepare meals. And if you happen to not be pleased with our academy. Then you're always free to return." Ozpin then held his hand out.

"So. Will you accept my offer?"

This all sounded too good for Torren. However, he couldn't sense a single lie coming from the headmaster. "Two days. If you're lying, then you should leave."

The two shook hands upon the agreement.

Ozpin was a man to his word. As two days later, a large caravan came into the outskirts. Many famous chefs that Torren though he would only see on magazines were front and center.

He continued to watch from the bushes as Ozpin spoke to the chefs steeping out of the caravan. One more chef soon stepped out of the van. Someone that he thought he would never see doing such an action.

"No way..." Torren felt his eyes began to water. It was Rudolph. And he was actually there to help out these people.

"Hey Mister?" Rudolph looked down at the young boy. "Where's the cooking huntsman?"

"I'm sorry? The "cooking huntsman?" Rudolph's eyebrow was slightly raised.

"Yeah! Not only did he protect us, he also made meals for us!"

"He was quite the savior. Had it not been for him, who knows what would've happen." One of the members of the Outpost said.

Rudolph began to think about who it was that they were referring to. "How long have he been helping you?"

"For a few months actually. I heard from other outposts that he also helped them out. They said that he just appeared out of nowhere two years ago."

It then finally hit him as to who it might be. "Torren..."

Was he close by? If so, he would like to speak to him again as it's been two years. However, he felt that maybe it was right just to leave things as it should.

At the train station, Torren continued to wipe his eyes. Even if he didnt get a chance to speak to Rudolph. He was happy to see him one more time.

"Come on Nick! We're gonna be late!" Torren turned his head. He saw two kids, one of them about his age wearing a red hoodie and shorts. And another, a bit younger. Wearing the same outfit, but blue and a black wet suit underneath. Both of them carry heavy luggage as if they're bags

"Alright Mike! Don't rush me dammit!" The young one named Nick yelled. The two then made it in the train with the one named Mike sticking his head out.

"So long Mistral! We had good times! Bad times! Fun times! And sad times! But, I wouldn't miss any of this."

"Come on Mike, let's grab our seats." Nick had a small smile on his face.

Torren was sitting a few seat ahead. Watching the two of the. play poker. "It...would be funny if those two ended up being on the same team as me."

Torren then turned to the window. As this would be the last time that he would see Mistral. And start a new life not only as a chef. But as a huntsman.

* * *

_**Finally, the next chapter will be the beginning of the Dance Arc. Besides Torren wearing a chef outfit due to the fact that he's gonna be catering for the dance. Nick, Kevin and Mike won't be wearing no cheesy ass bow-tied tuxedo. (Especially Mike. As he prefers to be flashy). Anyways, that's all I really have to say. Be on the lookout for the next chapter.**_


	52. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51: The Heartbreak Kid**_

Team KNTM were in the training area. They were sparring with Team CFVY. Kevin against Coco. Mike against Fox. Torren against Yatsuhashi and Nick against Velvet.

"Take this creepystache!" Coco pulled the trigger on her gatling gun, Gianduja. Letting off a shower of bullets at Kevin.

"My! Moustache! Is not! Creepy!" He yelled out, while avoiding all of the bullets flying at him.

Mike and Fox were performing hand to hand combat. Mike weaved a right straight coming towards him. He then swept Fox off of his feet. However, he was able to quickly get back up.

"So...question." Mike threw a couple of hooks while Fox avoided them. "Are you actually blind?"

Fox then grabbed Mike's arm before throwing him in the air. However, he was able to land on his feet perfectly.

"I am actually. But It doesn't hinder me in any way."

"So how exactly are you able to know when I throw my punches?"

"A clear mind. That's how." The two then clashed kicks.

Fox's vague answer put a smile on Mike's face. "Now that's interesting."

Torren and Yatsuhashi clashed swords. Yatsu tried to strike Torren on his side, to which he was able to block.

"So, what made you choose such a weapon?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"It was originally my old man's weapon. It's been about two years since I've been using this actually." Torren then charged forth and began swinging his sword.

"Two years? So you were just a civilian before you decided to pick up a weapon?" Yatsuhashi avoided all the strikes. Although he was greeted by a shoulder charge.

"Yeah."

"That's pretty incredible." The two continued to clash swords. Not missing a beat as the sounds of metal emitted throughout the room.

Nick and Velvet were also performing hand to hand combat. Thanks to her semblance, she was able to keep up with his movement. Velvet went to throw a right straight at Nick, who was able to redirect the attack.

"Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi" Causing her to spin around due to the moment of the strike. However, she placed a hand down before launching a spinning heel kick at him.

"Testui Kyaku"

Nick was able to avoid the attack by leaning forward. Seeing an opening, Velevet grabbed his arm before flipping hin on the ground. She then wrapped her entire body around him and leaning back.

"Your semblance...is incredible Vel." Nick tried to break out of the hold. "It's really like...fighting against myself."

Mike was watching everything the two were doing while avoiding Fox's attacks. And of course, like the good older brother he was. He had to take it out of context.

"Why Velvet! He has a girlfriend!"

She got a good look at what she was doing. Her body was basically wrapped around Nick's arm and his hand was pressed against her chest. Causing her to quickly release the hold.

"N-N-Nick! I'm so sorry!" She began bowing profusely. "I...I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you apologizing? That was a good Pisces Bind." Nick then looked at Mike who was snickering. He quickly grasped the reason for Velvet apologizing.

"You seemed to had been enjoying that armlock a bit too much!" Mike continued to laugh.

Nick's face soon began to light up as he realized why he said that. "You suck. You know that?"

"Love you too, little bro."

"Good hustle everyone! I think that's enough of a workout for today. " Coco went to reach for Mike's behind. Only for him to grab her arm.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't be doing that anymore?" Mike released her arm.

"Hey, you agreed on that." Coco then walked back to her group. "So, you guys excited for the dance?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Kevin yelled out. "I got my suit and I'm ready to get down!"

"Well what about you guys?" Torren asked.

"Sadly, we won't be attending." Coco then let out an annoyed groan. "Think about all the hotties that'll be dressed up." She then winked at Mike, who rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you guys not going to the dance?" Kevin asked.

"We're heading out on a mission today. So we won't be back until a week from now." Yatsuhashi said.

"Man, that has to suck." Nick said.

"Tell me about." Velvet muttered.

"We do appreciate you guys seeing us off though." Fox said. "You guys are going to be shadowing a huntsmen after the dance right?"

"Yeah. We are actually." Mike said.

"Try to absorb as much information as you can out there. You guys may be interning, but it's still technically a mission for you all."

"Noted."

"So Nick. Is it true...what Mike said?" Velvet asked.

"About what?"

"About the fact that...you have a girlfirend?" Velvet began to fidget around a bit.

"Oh...yeah..." Nick began to rub the back of his head. "It's...true."

Velvet was a bit dissapointed that someone beat her to the punch. But she didn't let it get to her. Instead, she deciced to show some support towards him and the girl that he was with.

"She's really lucky to have a someone like you." Nick's face was a light shade of red at the compliment.

"Thanks Vel."

The eight of the watched as a bullhead landed in front of them. Opening its hatch as it waited for its passengers.

"Well! There's our ride!" Coco and her team proceeded to go into the bullhead. "Oh! One more thing! You guys are in charge of setting up the dance!"

"Wait...us?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you can always throw the job to another team if your not interested!"

"Be safe! And we'll tell you how it all went!" Torren yelled.

The rest of Team CFVY went on the plane except for Coco. Who took a look back for a moment before running off of the ship.

"Hey! Handsome!" She went up to Mike and proceeded to kiss him on the lips. Nick and the other's jaw dropped at the sight. Mike was also in a state of absolute disbelief.

Velvet and the others could only sigh at the actions of their leader.

"In case I don't come back." Coco then licked her lips before walking back into the bullhead.

Everbody looked at Mike, who was wiping his lips.

"You all better keep your mouths shut about this. Got it?!"

"Uh huh." The three slowly nodded their heads.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"And so, we of Team CFVY will leave Team RWBY in charge of preparing for the formal." Nick read aloud the paper Coco gave them. Crossing out Team KNTM's name and putting theirs on it.

"Really?!" Weiss couldn't help but jump for joy from the good news. "This is great! To be in charge of decorating the formal! This is such an honor!"

"Seriously Weiss. You're creeping me out." Nick backed away from the excited Weiss.

"I will make this the greatest formal the academy ever had!"

"Ahem!" Yang coughed into her fist to show that the responsibility didn't just fall on Weiss. "You mean we?"

"Haha. Of course!" Weiss soon came back from her high.

"Well now that that's settled." Nick crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. "I'll be heading on my-"

"Where do you all think you're going?" Weiss said. "You four are also gonna be assisting m-us in preparing."

"Sorry. But as you all know, I have to make the food for the formal. So you guys won't be seeing me until the night of." Torren said. "See ya!"

"I uhhh.. gotta assist T-."

"No he doesn't!" Torren yelled out. Stopping Mike from leaving out with him.

"Man are they in for a surprise." Yang said. "I actually think I'm more excited for the food!"

"Now then. I expect everybody to be here at 7am sharp!" Weiss said. "The dance is only three days away. And since we have the week off, there's no excuse for you to not be here since everyone is well rested. Got it?"

"Tch...fine." Nick muttered.

* * *

**_Two days before the dance_**

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" She looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Sorry I'm late!" A flurry of footsteps was heard by ever before the door to the theater busted wide open. "Ruby Rose! Here and accounted for!" She then gave Weiss a salute.

"Michael Bell. Here to...perform my duties to the fullest of...my abilities."

He and Yang were both dozing off due to spending some time together last night and nearly losing track of time.

Weiss looked around and saw that almost everybody was here. But something was wrong. Besides Torren, who was busy cooking for the dance and could not make it to help her. Someone else was also missing.

"Did Blake run off to the library again?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. She specifically stated that everyone should be here. "Ruby, have you seen her?"

"She said that she wasn't interested." Ruby was a bit saddened that Blake wasn't here. But that all changed once she saw Nick. As today was the day she was going to ask him to the dance.

"You know what? I don't care." Weiss passed around a paper to everybody available.

"The hell is this?" Mike said as he looked at the paper.

"Your tasks that you will all be performing in order to make sure that preparations for the formal run smoothly." Weiss said.

"Tasks?"

"That's right. Michael and Yang will be in charge of moving the items."

"Sure thing... Princess." Mike once again yawned.

"Kevin and Ruby, you two can help me place up the decorations."

"Yes captain!" Kevin gave her a salute.

"No problem!"

"Nick you're in charge of the music."

"Well that's easy." Nick pumped his fist in excitement.

"Hold on a second." Weiss placed her hand out. Having prior experience with the type of music Nick listens to, she was not taking any chances.

"Oh." Nick then slapped the palm of her hand.

"No! Your scroll! Hand it over now!"

Nick sucked his teeth, as he unwillingly passed it over.

"Now then."

(**_Dave Weasel: Highly Anticiapted_**)

_I be talking to the mirror tryin' to see it clear_  
_'Nother a half a million coming (ugh)_  
_She on my d&% , that's a kill coming_  
_F*!$ the opps, they ain't killed nothing_  
_I was lean drinkin', I was pill dumping_  
_How your ass fake and you a real woman?_  
_I was out grinding, for real popping (for real)_  
_For Halloween, we was still pumping_  
_Shooter acting like a barber now_  
_When the spot packed, Faunus still cutting-_

Unlike Mike, who was laughing out loud at the music blasting throughout the theater, Ruby and the others were shocked by the explicit words from the song. Weiss was red from hearing such vulgar lyrics.

"No! Absolutely not! Nick! This isn't the music people can dance to or shouldn't be listening to!"

"You said I was in charge of it!" Nick yelled back. "What's wrong with it?!"

"Michael! Please explain to your brother that what he likes to listen to is not proper for this type of environment. And will not and in my opinion, should not ever be played for the public."

"She's actually right for once Nick." Mike wiped his eyes from laughing too hard. "We need music that not only people can get excited to. But to also dance and goof around to. Like at the clubs."

"Like the clubs, huh? Well that could work." Nick began to pout. "Unless her highness is gonna complain about that too?"

"As long as there's no vulgar lyrics in the music, then that's fine." Weiss then turned to everyone else.

"So, now that everybody know their roles, let's make this theater look as grand as possible!"

"Wait!" Everybody turned to Ruby. "Before we start. Can I...talk to you for a second Nick?"

"Sure. What's up?" Nick snatch his scroll from Weiss before walking up to the young reaper.

"In...private..." Ruby turned to Yang, who placed a thumbs up.

"Sure?" Nick then turned towards Weiss. "We gonna have a chat. Unless we're not allowed to have breaks, boss lady?"

"Fine. But I expect you two to be back in thirty minutes. And that will be your only break for the day." She then took out her scrolling. "Starting...now."

* * *

The two were now on the rooftop. Where they were both sitting at the seating area.

"I...like your haircut..." Ruby took a quick glance before turning away. "You...actually look older."

'_Stupid! Why would you say something like that?!_' Ruby berated herself internally for what she thought was a lame compliment.

"Thanks. Mike couldn't help but brag to everyone about how much of a good job he did." Nick began rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"By the way? Where were you these past few weeks? We were all asking about you."

"Oh! Well...I had an important project to take care of." Ruby said. "Although I had just finished it recently. It was worth those three hours of sleep."

"Care to show me? I'd like to see it."

"Well...it's really, really impotant. I was told not to show anybody." Ruby clasped her hand together. "Forgive me for not being able to do so."

"It's that important, huh? Well no worries. I understand." Nick said. "So? What did you wanna talk about?"

Ruby took a deep breath. "C-can I ask you something?"

"That's why we're here, right?"

"It's...Something that may be a little, selfish. A little personal."

"Ummm...ok? I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability."

"Well...you see." Ruby was tapping her legs as she tried to express her thoughts. "You're...basically my best friend."

"Thanks Ruby. You're my best friend too." Nick reached forward and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"I feel like I can come to you for anything. Not only that, I enjoy being around you..." The close Ruby got to expressing her feelings, the more nervous she bacame. "The truth...is...I...I like you."

"I like you too Ruby." Nick's smile was enough to increase Ruby's heart rate.

She couldn't believe it. He actually said that he liked her. Now was her chance. "And well...with the dance coming up...I was hoping that maybe...maybe...I can go to the dance...with someone...that I like?"

Nick finally realized why they're up here. She wanted to ask him to the dance."Oooooh."

He knew that he couldn't accept her offer for he was going with Pyrrha. So he did the one thing he knew.

"Ruby..."

"Yeah Nick?" Ruby finally had the courage to look Nick in his eyes. Her heart began to beat as if her semblance were the cause of such action.

"I'm..."

'He's...'

"I'm sorry but...I'm already going..with someone else."

'He's going with...' Ruby's expression then changed from joy to shock. "Huh?"

"I'm...going to the dance...with somebody else." Nick somehow knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You...are?" Ruby's face began to heat up. But it wasn't butterflies building up. It was from embarrassment. Embarrassment at the fact that she was basically turned down. She could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"I..." Nick began to looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No! It's...it's fine." Ruby stood up from the seat. "You don't have to be..."

She could only smile at Nick while tears were steaming down her face. " "I guess...I was too late, huh? But I'm happy for you. Really...I...I am."

"Ruby..."

"Anyways, I'm... sorry. I shouldn't had said all of that." Ruby ran off as fast she can with the help of her semblance. Leaving a few rose petals behind.

"Dammit." Nick took a deep breath. He knew she was not ok. It felt exactly like that time when Pyrrha told him that she like Jaune.

"How does Mike make it seem so easy?"

It was then that he felt what was perceived as killing intent. Nick turned his head and saw a punch was aimed directly at his face.

"Ashura Style: Shidare Yanagi" He was able to redirect the punch, sending the mystery assailant in the air.

"Bastard!" As he was about to land the finishing blow, he was shocked by who it was.

"Yang?!"

"How...dare you." Rage was written all over Yang's face as her blood red eyes glared at Nick.

"How dare you reject my little sister." She got up again to attack the Ashura. However, none of her attacks landed as he effortlessly dodged them.

"I turned her down! What did you expect me to say?!" Nick grabbed Yang by her hands.

"Yes!" Yang tried to kick Nick in the crotch, who then blocked the kick with his ankle. He then pushed her back. "I expected you to say yes!"

Nick continued to dodge her attacks.

"I thought...you liked her the same way she did towards you!" Nick avoided the incoming right straight. He watched as Yang destroyed part of a wall.

'Is she trying to kill me?!' Nick watched as the wall began to crumble.

"So why don't you like her?!"

"I'm sorry... but I just don't."

Yang threw a right hook, only for it to be redirected back towards her. Causing her to fall to the floor.

"Well... why not?!" She began to breathe heavily.

"Because... I'm already going to the dance with somebody else!"

"What?" Yang couldn't believe her ears. She got up from the ground and wiped the dust off of her.

"I'm not an idiot Yang. I know you've been trying to put me and Ruby together. So just...stop." Nick proceeded to walk away.

"Just...stop?" Yang was seeing even more red. Nobody disrespects her little sister. She charged at Nick once more, only for her to be sent flying to a wall. Struggling to lift her head, she saw that Nick had activated Witching Hour.

"The dance is in two days, and I'm sure you don't want to go there with more than a black eye. So back off."

"So? Who's the girl? She must be quite the catch if she caught your eye?"

It was then that Yang soon put it together. It was so obvious. From the awkward smiles and the fact that the two would blush when around each other. And how they would stare at each other longer than they would towards the others.

"It's Pyrrha..." Yang's eyes soon turned back to its lavender color as she stared at Nick with disbelief. "You...and Pyrrha are going out. Aren't you?"

Nick didn't say a word. Had she been someone else, their head would be in a foot of concrete for even trying to attack him. But because he liked her and she was Mike's girlfriend, he held back as much as he can.

"You know, I happy for you and Pyrrha! But I'm pissed, that you toyed with Ruby's feelings."

Nick deactivated his semblance before walking away from a weakened Yang. Not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

"Where are they? It's been over an hour." Weiss was definitely not pleased with fact that they went over their thirty minute break. And when they come back, she was going to give them an earful. Although that changed when she then saw Ruby.

(_**MegaloBox OST: Megalobox(Emotional)**_

"Ruby? Where's..."

Ruby continued to run past Weiss without saying a single word.

"Ok?"

Mike also found it odd that Yang was gone for the same amount of time, but thought nothing of it.

_**One more day before the dance**_

"Rise and shine little bro! We still have work to do! And you're the only one still sleep!" Mike pulled the covers from Nick. Who turned his back towards him.

"I'm not going." Nick continued to lay in his bed. After yesterday's situation, he just wanted to be by himself.

Mike raised his eyebrow. "Ok...why not?"

Nick turned towards Mike. "Ruby asked me out to the dance. But...I turned her down."

"No wonder why she ran passed princess like that. " Mike placed the cover back on Nick. "It sucks having to turn someone down. But...you did the right thing. She'll come to understand."

"You sure? Cause your girlfriend tried to attack me because of that."

"So that's where she went?" Mike began to cringe at the thought of having to hear Yang talk about this. "God dammit. This is gonna be awkward. Just relax up here. I'll tell Princess that you're not feeling well."

"Thanks Mike." The two gave each other a fistbump before leaving.

Today was the last day to set up for the dance. It seems that only Mike, Kevin Yang and Weiss were doing all of the work.

"Heave ho!" Mike easily picked up the two speakers without breaking a sweat. "Uh... where do I put these?"

"Place them by the stage Michael." Weiss said as she pointed towards the direction. She saw that it was past 8:30, and Nick was not around. "Where's Nick?"

"He's uhhhh... not feeling well?"

Weiss' face began to scrunch up. "Unbelievable! Ditching just when we're at the final moments! He and Blake... I swear."

Taking a breather, she decided to leave it alone. She then walked towards Ruby, who was certainly not in a good mood.

"Ruby. I need you to pick a tablecloth." She slid two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they...both the same?" She wasn't even looking at them.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss sighed in frustration before leaving Ruby by herself. Yang soon walked into the theater carrying a massive speaker of her own. Noticing her sister at the table moping, she dropped it on the ground and walked towards her.

"So little sis? Have you...picked out a dress yet?" She asked.

"Who cares about the stupid dance?" Yang could tell Ruby was not in the best mood. Not since last night.

"Hey...is everything ok?" Yang asked her sister as she sat down next to her. Placing her hand calmly on her back.

"O...of course it is..." Although there was no fooling Yang, she knew Ruby was definitely not well. She watched as her little sister broke down into tears. "He's...going to the dance with somebody else."

Yang went and hugged Ruby. Cradling her as she continued to cry. "It's ok. Nicky is...just a dummy. That's all." She then looked at Mike. Using her eyes to tell him they need to talk.

"I thought you were going to help me hook them up?" Yang said. "And another thing? Did you know about him and Pyrrha?"

"N...no?" Mike's face said otherwise. He then let out a sigh. "Ok, I did! But what did you expect me to do?! If they would've stayed as friends? Then hell yeah I would've definitely hook those two up. But sadly that's not the case."

"You really weren't that much of help."

"And what? You think attacking him was gonna change his mind? Be glad you didn't get struck by a semblance powered punch to the jaw. Cause those hurt like hell."

Yang can somewhat agree to that as she held her right arm. "Ruby really likes Nick. I mean "REALLY". And I like him too because I see how much he cares about her. But to see her so hurt that she went straight to bed. No midnight snack, nothing. It hurts my heart."

"So what? You don't think he was hurt about that also?" Mike said. "He felt so bad that he didn't even wanna come help us with what's left."

"Look, I get it. You wanted Ruby to be with a boy that will treat her like a princess. But here's the thing. We can't be sticking our noses into what our younger siblings get into all the time. We just gotta let them deal with it as best as they can."

Yang thought back to yesterday. The face Nick had showned after shoving her into a wall. She can tell he felt just as bad. But of course she was seeing too much red to even care at that moment.

"I guess that means I apologize to him...huh?"

Mike kissed Yang on her cheek. "Next time, do it with words. Not with fists. Ok? Now come on. Before princess thinks that we're out here messing around."

* * *

After spending an hour moping in his room, Nick decided to head into the kitchen. He watched as Torren was cooking like a mad man. He spoke to him about how he turned down Ruby's invite to the dance.

"And that's what happened."

"Bro. You're talking to someone who recently got turned down by a girl he liked." Torren skillfully trimmed the fat off of a chicken breast. "What sort of advice can I give you besides her understanding?"

"I was hoping I can...try to avoid this." As Nick went to reach for a shrimp, a knife was thrown and landed centimeters away from his index finger.

"Did you come here to talk? Or to steal food?"

"Uhhh...to talk?" Nick's smile said it all.

"Bro...you need to get the hell out of here." Torren began to emit a murderous aura as he was reaching for another knife. "And go talk to her!"

"Y-you know what? I will. Thanks for...listening." Nick slowly got up and left.

Nick did not do what he said he would. Instead, he went to the courtyard. Hoping that it's vast view of the forest will calm him. At least he though so until his vision became pitch black.

"Guess who?"

"I'm gonna say... Pyr?"

"How did you know?" Pyrrha smiled at Nick as she rocked back and forth with her hand behind her back.

"It was pretty obvious." The two went in for a kiss before going to the seating area.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping the others set up for the dance?" She asked.

"I was. But...I'm just not in the mood."

Pyrrha could tell that whenever Nick was mad at someone, he tend to distance himself from everybody. So she did what she thought a good girlfriend would do. Placed his head on her shoulder.

"Uhhh...what are you doing?" Nick was beginning to turn red.

"I've seen Yang and Chrome do this all the time. It seems to make him happy."

"I don't think those two are people you should be imitating. And that's...not where she places his head."

"Well how about this?" Pyrrha placed Nick's head on her lap.

"So...why are you doing this?"

"Because isn't that what couples normally do?"

The two blankly stared at each other.

"God, we're such a lame couple." Nick let out a sigh.

"Guren. If you're not feeling well about something? Then come tell me. I am your girlfriend, remember?" Pyrrha's smile was enough to at least get Nick to open up.

"The thing is...Ruby asked me to the dance. Obviously I turned her because I'm going with you. The look of hurt she had. It's been on my mind ever since."

"I think sitting down with her and talking about it will probably help." Pyrrha began patting Nick on the head.

"Easier said than done. Especially when Yang pounced on me for not accepting her offer."

"She did?" Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit. Then again this is Yang they're talking about. "She must've been really hoping that you would go with her."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just go with the both of you?" Nick was chopped softly on the head.

"That sounds like something your brother would've done back at Sanctum. But you're not your brother."

Pyrrha began to turn red. "And besides...I...want to spend all of my time with you at the dance."

Nick placed his hands over his face. "Ugh! This is harder than I thought it would be!" Nick then got up. "Thanks for trying Pyr. But it seems that this is more difficult than I thought."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"No worries. I'll be alright."

"Pyrrha got up and kissed Nick on the cheek. "But the sooner you get this done, the better."

"I will."

* * *

"Oh, hey. Yeah it's me...Jaune. Or...Crazy Legs...no that sounds stupid." Jaune was pacing back and forth on his dorm floor. It's been a week since he last saw that girl. He was hoping to at least see her again, but had no luck in finding her.

"So I was thinking...maybe...we can go to the dance together?" As Jaune was pretending to ask the girl from before, it was Nick who he was face to face with.

"Jaune I'm flattered...really. But I already have a date to the dance."

"Nick! Wh-what are you doing here?!" An embarrassed Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I live here." Nick raised an eyebrow at the incredulous response. "Why are you talking to yourself outside your room?"

"Ren kicked me out because I kept pestering him about something that he already gave me advice on."

"And that's about what? Exactly?"

Jaune decided to tell Nick everything. "There's this girl that I bumped into last week. And she...well...I was hoping I would see her again."

"You mean after we got out of detention?"

"Yeah." Jaune began to blush at the thought of seeing her again. "She was really pretty. And tall. And-."

"Did you at least get her name?"

"Well...no." Jaune leaned on the wall of the dorm floor. Allowing himself to slowy fall to the floor in a sitting position.

"Well...instead of sitting here like a fool. Why don't you go look for her and ask her."

"I want to. But I dont want to come off as creepy. And...what if she already has a date? Or worse, she tells everybody that I got knocked out at that...stupid club?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Nick was taken back by the last part that Jaune said.

"She was at the club when that all happened."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Wow. That must suck for you, huh?"

"Yeah...Now that I think about it." Jaune placed his head into his knees. "No girl wants a loser like me."

"I think I'd be happier if that was the case for me."

"How so?"

"Ruby asked me to the dance. But I'm going with Pyr. I turned her down. And now I feel like shit for doing that."

"That explains why she seemed so down today."

"I really hate seeing her like that." Nick said. "But is it wrong that I'm choosing to go with my girlfriend, rather than my best friend who happens to be a girl?"

"I don't think I can help you with that man. You know? Considering...my situation."

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't be able to." Nick leaned back onto the wall. "Back to you. You're not as much of a loser as you think."

"You...think so?"

"Obviously that girl has shown some interest in you. Maybe she was hoping you had approached her instead of having you jaw wide open.

Nick got up from the floor. "Anyways, go and try to find that girl and talk to her. Who knows? Maybe she'll save you from actually showing up to the dance with a dress on."

"Maybe your right." The two have each other a fistbump.

"Hey Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For being there for Pyrrha. I'm glad she found someone who genuinely cares for her."

Nick couldn't help but have a wide smile on his face. "Yeah...I'm glad too."

Jaune stood up. "Anyways, I'm gonna go and find her."

"I hope you didn't do that stupid shoulder thing that Mike was telling you to do?" Nick said as he walked away.

"N-n-no I didn't..." Jaune's yelled as he turned to Nick, although he was already gone.

"But she did say that she enjoyed my dancing. And she did say that she'll see me around." Knowing that he had nothing else to lose, Jaune went to find that girl.

* * *

Blake was in a terrible state. Four days ago, she recieved a call from someone she hoped to never recieve one from.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"It certainly has been a while, Blake."_

_"That voice. A...Aka?" Time began to slow down around Blake. She wasn't expecting a call from her honorary brother after so long._

_"How have you been? I know the last time we spoke was five years ago. Have Ghira and Kali been fairing well?"_

_"I...haven't spoken to them since that time."_

_Akakabuto's lips formed a frown. "I see. So... you still went and joined them even after I told you not to."_

_"How...how did you get this number?" Blake's eyes began to dart around the library. Paranoia crept upon her as she thought she began to look around her surroundings to see if she was being watched._

_"I have my ways." There was a moment of silence before Akakabuto decided to speak up. "I...was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you this. But...Sho...is dead."_

_Blake nearly dropped her scroll after hearing that. What Torchwick said was actually true. But did Shogun actually died that night? Did his body give out? Was he actually murdered? But who would actually go out their way to sneak in the hospital to take his life? All of those answers were running through her head._

_"But I have a question for you. Do you...know anybody by the name of Nicholas Bell?"_

_Blake could feel her heart climbing up her throat. "No...I don't know anybody by that name."_

_"Is that so?" Akakabuto was looking at a news article from when Nick and them fought against Torchwick when he was controlling the Atlesian Paladin. "Whether you know him or not? He is going to die. And I hope you don't try to get in the way of that." And with that, the conversation was finished._

* * *

(_**Vinland Saga OST: Small Village)**_

Blake continued searching the web. Hoping, praying to find a drop of information that will give ner the upper hand.

"Dammit..." She muttered. She then looked up and saw Nick sitting across from her.

"Nick!" Blake nearly jumped out of her seat. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be helping the others?"

"I was walking by when I saw you in here." He the took notice of the current state she was in. Causing him to furrow his brow.

"What?"

"Come on." Nick got up and grabbed Blake by her arm. A few minutes later, the two were in the training room.

"Why...are we here?" Blake asked in a dead tone. She nearly noticed too late that a fist was inches away from her face. Using her semblance, she allowed her to get away as her clone took the damage.

Nick continued to dashed forth. Throwing numerous punches and kicks. Blake was able to avoid them by the skin of her teeth.

"Nick...can...you tell me what's going on?" As she said that, she was instantly swept off her feet. A fist stopping near her face, causing the wind from the attack to blow into her face.

"That was me holding back. And in case you haven't noticed? I allowed you to dodge those attacks." Nick helped her back up.

"When was the last time you properly had a good night's sleep?"

"What does this have to do with you nearly punching my face in?"

"Alot actually." Nick took out his scroll and showed it to Blake. Dark circles were around her eyes, which were completely bloodshot due to the strain of reading in the dark.

"You look like shit."

"What do you know?"

"I know you're doing the exact same thing you said you _wasn't_ gonna do! That's for sure."

There was a momentary staredown between the two. However, Blake could no longer keep her eyes open. "Fine...You win Nick."

The two sat down at the bench.

"So...what's going on? You were fine until recently. Now, you're back in the library. And I'm pretty sure it's not just to read the new "Ninjas in Love" book they just released."

"I...recieved a call."

"A call?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "What kind? A prank call? That might've been-"

"No!" Blake began to look down in a sad gaze. "It was from Aka."

"I'm sorry but...who's Aka?"

"The same person who's currently looking for you. Akakabuto."

Nick's expression quickly changed. "Why would you be recieving a call from him?"

Blake decided to tell Nick everything. Basically how exactly close she was to him and Shogun.

"Figures why you knew so much about them." Nick let out a sigh. "And you think he's currently out here in Vale?"

"I'm certain...he's here in Vale. And he's hunting for you."

'_So those faunus that attacked me and Pyr at the ranch were from him?_' Nick thought. Although to not add more fuel, he decided not to bring it up.

"And apparently...Shogun died."

"What?!" Nick couldn't believe it. He was certain he held back in order to not kill him. Then again, it was unnatural for someone to be in a comatose state for so long.

"Since then...I've been trying to dig up anything I can find. Any information that I can use so that... I can at least get a one up them."

"Blake."

"Don't! Tell me to stop!" Blake sent a chilling glare at an unaffected Nick. "I don't have time for all this...childish nonsense! Or this stupid dance!"

"And what happens when you finally get that clue, huh? You're gonna head on over there? Looking like you barely slept, let alone eaten in days?! You'll be dead in no time. And that's if some lucky untrained bastard don't put one between your eyes!" Nick placed his hands on Blake's shoulders.

"Look...I get it. You're trying to keep that promise you made to yourself. But that doesn't mean running yourself ragged. Or, taking on this whole ordeal by yourself."

Nick's tightened his grasp on Blake's shoulders.

"Did you forget that you have us? Your teammates? Your friends? Or are you so tired that you basically didn't think about that?"

"Nick..." Shame crept up on Blake as she knew he was right. Plus, she in absolutely no condition to head out even if she had a glimmer of hope in finding them.

"Look...I'm not saying you should stop. But I'm saying you should rest. And at least try to live a little."

"How can I do that when we have all of these problems?" Blake pushed Nick away. "And what about you? Aren't you worried? You could be attacked at any moment!"

"No, I'm not." Nick was sporting a smile full of confidence. "Because I know that you all got my back should that happen."

Blake's face was becoming flushed at the sight of Nick. Something she didn't think would ever happen.

"Blake." Nick continued to stare at her. "I nearly died when I fought Shogun. A match that...in a way, I was lucky to win. And that was because I was being stupid, selfish amd careless. But since then, I realized that I have people whose willing to go above and beyond for me. And you do too."

"Nick..." Blake could feel tears welling up.

"You know? You and I are just alike."

Blake's bow twitched from that statement. "We are? How...so?"

"Well for starters, we're both stubborn. And we try to take everything on by ourselves. And if we wanna go by physics, we somewhat have the same eye color." Nick then pulled down his eyelid to show his golden eyes. Causing a small smile to spread across Blake's face.

"Get some rest. If not for yourself. Then for your team. They're worried about you just as much as we are. And then, once we come back from the field trip, we can all discuss what needs to be done from there."

A genuine smile was now on Blake's face as she wiped her eyes. "Ok, I will."

"So, how about now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah now. Now come on, or do you want me to carry you?" Nick had his hand out.

Blake could only sigh. "I think you're even more stubborn than me."

* * *

"Funny. I seem to have advice for everyone but myself." Nick muttered, as he let out a groan.

"I heard Ruby had asked you out and you turned her down."

"Well...that's because, I already asked someone else."

"And you're still alive to tell the story? I'd expect Yang to try and kill you for not accepting."

"She tried to. L-look, I already feel bad enough for saying no. Don't make me out into even more of a villain."

"I'm not." Blake said. "But at least you wasn't going to do something as stupid as taking both her and your date. No offense, but that sounds like something Mike would do."

"Well what about you? I'm sure you have plenty of guys lined up waiting to ask you out."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Holy shit. No one asked you?!" Nick was a bit astonished but not to the point of shock. He and everyone else saw how quick Blake was with turning down guys who asked her out.

"I've gotten plenty of people asking me out!" Blake yelled. Her face red from the being called out. "It's...just that. They...don't interest me."

"It's only a dance. It's not like you're going on a date or anything." Nick said. The two were now in front of Team RWBY's dorm.

"Well instead of worrying about my possible date. How about you go and cheer up my leader?"

'_Of course she would say that._' Nick thought. "Fine. But make sure to get some rest. And if I catch you in the library, I'm going to drag you out of there. Got it?"

"Fine Nick." Blake let out a small chuckle.

"Besides, we all wanna see how you look in a dress. Especially Sun." Nick then made his way to the theater.

"What if...he's not the person I want to see me in a dress?" Blake muttered to herself as she closed her door. She took a good look at herself from the bathroom mirror. Her current appearance said it all.

"I really do look like shit."

* * *

Nick was soon greeted by a terrified Kevin as he entered the theater.

"Nick! Oh thank god you're here!" Kevin nervously looked around. "Weiss has us working like dogs because you didn't show up!"

The two saw an angry Weiss walking towards them. Causing Kevin to freak out.

"Ah! Hide!" He used his semblance to dash away.

"Nicholas Bell!" Weiss walked up to him. "Michael told me that you were sick, and that you would be unable to work." She then looked up and down. "But, you don't look sick to me."

"Uhhh...it was food...poisoning"

Obviously she knew he was lying. But she didn't have time for it.

"Do you have the playlist put together, or not?"

"Here." Nick gave Weiss his scroll. "I've gotten that done on the way here. Just give it back to me when the dance is over."

"And we agreed on none of that...rappity music!"

"What are you?! An old lady?! If you're that nervous, just connect it to the speaker and listen to it!"

"Well, I might do just that." Weiss finally calmed down, until she saw Yang pushing a huge machine. "And what do you think you're doing with that, Yang Xiao Long?!"

"I wanna add a fog machine." She looked at the doilies that were scattered around the room. "And I thought we agreed. No doilies!

"Well If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss was not budging from her decision.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Eveybody soon turned towards the sound of doors opening. It was Sun and Neptune.

Weiss suddenly then changed her tone of voice. "We...were thinking about it."

"That's pretty cool."

As Weiss contemplating on keeping the fog maching, she saw Kevin making kissing sounds.

"Get back to work!" She barked.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Sup guys!"

"Sun!" He and Mike got into a elaborate handshake which consist of fistbumbs, ankle kicks and elbow dabs.

"So! You ready to dress up for the formal?!" Sun said.

"I know I am! Cause I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang placed her hands on her hips.

"Not while I'm around. Unless they wanna lose them." Mike began to crack his knuckles.

"Awww! Are you actually showing jealousy?!" Yang couldn't help but fawn over how protective Mike was acting. "How sweet of you!"

"I dont know..." Ruby said in a dejected tone. "Maybe... it would be better if I didn't go."

Everybody was surprised by Ruby's downer attitude.

"Is...everything alright with her?" Sun asked.

"Just some...personal problems." Yang didn't want to elaborate anymore on it for the sake of Ruby's feelings.

Sun finally caught on. "Oh...oooooooh!" He then walked up to Ruby. "Come on Ruby! I'm sure somebody is gonna pop the question."

"Not when "somebody" already asked somebody else to the dance." Kevin placed air quotes in the air.

"I'm...gonna go..." Ruby was once again ready to cry. Which in turned caused an angry Yang to punch Kevin and Sun on their arms.

"Ow!"

"Didn't Weiss say to get back to work?!" Yang growled. Her red eyes showing that she was not in the mood for his games.

"Ok! Damn..." Kevin walked off while rubbing his arm.

"I know being turned down hurts. Trust me, Kev's been there." Mike stopped and placed an arm on Ruby's shoulders. "But you shouldn't let it prevent you from at least going and enjoying yourself."

"What's the point if I can't go with the boy that I like?" Ruby continued to wipe her eyes.

"And who might that be?" Asked Neptune. Who was also punched in the arm by Yang. "Ow!"

"Ummm...what's going on here?" Nick soon joined the conversation.

"Nick!" Ruby was shocked by his sudden entrance.

"Nick!" Nick and Sun also got into the same crazy handshake he performed with Mike. "So...you ready for tomorrow?"

"I hope so." Nick began rubbing the back of his head. "What about you guys? Did you get your suits?"

"Uuhhh... does this count?" Sun said as he gestured to his current shirtless outfit.

"Unless you want Goodwitch on your ass...again, I suggest at least buttoning up the shirt."

Neptune then placed a hand on Sun's face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun then began to flex his muscles.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Mike also began to flex his muscles.

"Of course it does." Yang had a small smile on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm not a fan of "monkey suits". Sun noticed that a certain cat faunus was not in attendance. "Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? Or is she still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm gonna go talk to Blake." Yang said. "I'm honestly not in the nood for any more bad news."

"You don't have to worry about that." Nick said. "I've already spoke to her."

"What? Did you ask her to the dance too?" Yang said in a sarcastic manner.

"What?!" Sun looked at Nick with disbelief. "Bro!"

"What?! Hell no!" Nick yelled. "She was...just concerned about things involving the White Fang. We spoke about it. And now, she should be resting."

"What you two where "talking" about?" Yang struck Mike on the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't start."

Sun sighed a breath of relief.

"Now. If we're done talking about what I did. I'd like to speak to Ruby...alone." Nick looked at Ruby, who turned away.

"And why should I let you?" Yang asked.

"Yang." She looked at Mike. Who shook his head. "Let them go."

"Oh...ok." Ruby dragged her feet across the theater.

"Ruby, pick up your feet when walking. You'll scratch up the floors." Weiss ordered.

The two then left the theater.

"You know what would be crazy? If he acutually ends up taking her to the dance also!" Having enough of his bantering, Yang punched Kevin square in the jaw.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Kevin...do you want a reenactment of our fight?" Yang began to crack her knuckles.

Kevin had a flashback to when they fought. The thought of another semblance powered punch square in the balls was enough to make him break out into a sweat. "N...no?"

"Then get back to work. Before I rip every strand of moustache hair off of your face."

"I'll...shut up now."

* * *

Nick and Ruby were sitting at the courtyard.

"It's...a...nice night...huh?" Nick knew this was going to be awkward.

"So...what do you want?" Ruby continued to look down at the ground in a dejected manner. Not wanting to make any eye contact with the Ashura

"Look." Nick rubbed the back of his head. "I just..wanna apologize if I had hurt your feelings in any way."

"Nick... it's ok. I mean..." Tears began to well up in Ruby's eyes. "I'm used to being turned down. So it's not a big deal."

"Don't say that." Nick placed an arm on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm certain there's plenty of guys here who would definitely ask you to the dance."

'_I mean...there was Kev until he met Penny_.' He thought.

"Even back at Signal. There were boys who would try to approach me, but mostly so they could get close to Yang." Ruby wiped her eyes. "And of course Yang herself felt that none of them were good enough for me. At least until I met you. Plus the fact that you and Mike were brothers made it even better."

'_No wonder she tried to attack me. Best keep that to myself._' Nick thought.

"Nick. You're the nicest boy I ever met. You always helped me out when I needed it. Not only that, but you taught me that any obstacle can be overcame if you put your all into it."

"Wait...really?"

"Of course! When you stood up for me against Weiss. Through your fights at the arena. And then when you and Mike had fought. I guess, my feelings for you grew even more."

"I had...just thought that if I asked you first. Maybe you would've said yes to me." Ruby continued to look down towards the ground.

'_God this is hard_.' Never had Nick thought he be in a situation like this. How he wished Mike was here to guide him. But of course Mike won't be here forever.

"Ruby, youre one of my best friends. And I don't want something like this to come between what we have. So if you don't go? Then I won't go."

"But...why?" Ruby looked up towards Nick. "What about your date?"

"Because it wouldn't be the same if we're not all at the dance having a good time and making memories. Besides...It's my first dance."

"I mean...I never been to a dance...either."

"Plus, even if I were to go? It wouldn't be the same if you didn't show up."

"Do...you really mean that?" Ruby looked Nick in the eye. There wasn't a single ounce of a lie in his eyes.

"Of course!" Nick ruffled Ruby's hair. "Besides, if you do go? Maybe I'll get to see you in something besides that gothica outfit."

"Well...I'd like to see you in something besides...those gym clothes!" Nick began to laugh a but louder at Ruby's lack of a comeback.

"You will. If you go that is." Nick then stood up from the stairs. "Tell you what? If you do? You'll have the last dance of the night. How does that sound?"

"But...I...I can't dance." Ruby sadly looked at at her feet. "What if... I step on you?"

"No need to worry, I'll teach you. I'm actually quite good at it." Nick said.

"That'll be great!" Ruby ran up to Nick and hugged him. "Thanks Nick. Whoever you're going with? Is really lucky to have you as a date."

"Thanks Ruby. Now come on. I don't want Weiss to be even more pissed at me for taking too long." The two them then left the rooftops.

* * *

After getting chewed out again by Weiss for taking too long, she made him finished with the decorations before finally being let go. Later that night Nick and Pyrrha were sitting in his room.

"So? How did it go?" She asked.

"It... went great actually." Nick had a small smile on his face. "Honestly, I was worried at first, but she was accepting of it."

"I'm happy to hear." Pyrrha began to look down. "To be honest. I was also afraid about how Ruby would take it."

"Yeah..." Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Nick never told Ruby who exactly he was going to the dance with.

"She's a really sweet girl. I can see why she would want to ask you to the dance."

"So if I had said yes to her, how would you feel?"

"I'd be happy for her." Pyrrha had a small smile on her face.

"Well...I...told her that...she can have the last...dance for the night..." Nick flinched a bit as he waited for Pyrrha to respond.

"That's really sweet of you to do that for her. I think you'll make her night for doing something like that."

He was expecting it to not be a good thing. But then again, this was Pyrrha. "Thanks for understanding Pyr."

"Anyways. Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day and I expect my date to not only look sharp. But well rested."

"No worries. You'll definitely see that."

Pyrrha leaned forward and kissed Nick before leaving.

* * *

It was now 1 in the morning. Torren had just came back from cooking for nearly two days. The rest of the team chatted amongst themselves. Excitedly talking about tomorrow.

"Man I can wait!" Mike said. "I'm definitely gonna be the flyest person at the dance!"

"Sorry, but that title's going to me!" Kevin was holding sn ice pack to his face. "Hopefully my face swell down by tomorrow."

"I can't...wait either!" Torren then let out a yawn as he set his alarm to 5AM. "I'm gotta go back to cooking in a few hours."

"Nervous?" Mike asked his parnter.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the best in the world!" Torren climbed into his bed. "I'm fully confident that everyone will love my food!"

"Hey Nick. How about...you?" Kevin asked Nick.

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited for this." Nick said as he placed the cover over him.

"So, I was thinking, maybe after the dance, we head to our room, and have a big ass after party! Meaning all sorts of crazy shit is gonna go down."

Nick, Kevin and Torren all gave disagreeing looks at Mike.

"Don't we have that field trip the day after?"

"Yeah. I really don't want another ass whipping like last time."

"Yeah bro. What are you? A masochist?"

"At least I tried." Mike soon placed the covers over himself. "Anyways, Night."

"Night.

"Night."

The four of them then went to sleep. As tomorrow, was the day of the formal.


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: The Dance**

_**Team RWBY's Dorm**_

"I don't see...how Weiss _can_ walk around in these?" Ruby asked. She was wearing a red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist, black stockings and pumps. She stumbled across her team dorm as she was learning how to walk in said pumps for the dance. However, with two hours of practice, there was little improvement made.

"Years of practice." Weiss said as she sat on her bed. wears a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on the waist, with white pumps."Now try to keep your weight on your feet as you walk.."

"You had years! I only got a few hours!" Ruby yelled. "Ugh! Couldn't I just wear boots?"

"Absolutely not!" Weiss barked. "This is a formal. And it's imperative that you're dressed for this occasion. You will not embarrass me-us by wearing boots with a dress!"

Ruby let out a groan as she continues to stumble all over her room.

"You're gonna have to practice on the go." Yang was wearing a short, white, halter neck dress and white pumps. She then pointed to her scroll. "It's time to head out."

"How do I look?" Ruby asked her older sister. She of course wanted to look presentable. Who knows? Maybe Nick will choose to be her date once he see her.

"You look great Rubes." Yang placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "And don't let anybody say otherwise. Or they'll have to answer to me."

"Thanks Yang." Ruby was thankful to have a supporting sister like Yang. While she can be a bit too motherly, she knew her heart was in the right place. "But...what about me walking in these shoes?"

"You can practice on the way to the dance." Weiss got up to open the door. "Now come along ladies. If Blake can leave ahead of time, we can too."

Yang and Ruby got up and left. With latter struggling to walk out the door.

* * *

Kevin was on his way to pick up Penny. He was wearing a completely blue suit with a black turtleneck. He had on a blue hat with a black feather attached. He was soon greeted by two guards.

"Evening fellas! I'm just dropping by to pick up my girlfriend!" A huge smile was spread across Kevin's face. He was excited to see what Penny was wearing to the dance.

"Oh! So you're the guy that's been hanging out with her?" The first guard said.

"Hanging out is an understatement. We're a couple."

"Do you think we should tell him?" The second guard whispered towards the first.

"I already know." Kevin said with a deadpanned expression

"Oh! Well at least you know you won't be getting lucky tonight."

"Look, is she ready? Or not?"

"Just give her a moment to charge her batteries. She should be done in fifteen minutes."

The two guards began laughing at an annoyed Kevin. Who unbeknownst to them, was charging a bit of electricity in his hands.

"Please tell me you're not harassing one of the students?" Ironwood soon appeared from behind the three.

"N-no sir!" The two guards straightened their posture.

"Apologies for the wait." Ironwood moved to the side in order to present Penny. Who was wearing a lime green dress with green pumps.

"Good evening Kevin! Thank you for inviting me to the formal." Penny's smile was enough to cause Kevin's skin to change a bright red.

"W-w-wow Penny, y-you look...beautiful." With a goofy smile spread on his face, he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Kevin! That's very sweet of you to say that." Penny gave him hug. Although thanks to prior experience, she was able to gauge her strength.

"I take it you already know the "do's and don'ts?"" Ironwood began grilling Kevin.

"Isn't that what the tweedle dumbassess are for?" Kevin's pointed at the two guards. Who didn't take kindly to the insult.

"Just making sure."

"Yeah...cause there's nothing but circuits." The blue guard whispered. Causing the red guard to chuckle.

"With that being said, you two have fun."

"We will sir!" Penny latched herself onto Kevin. The two made their way to the theater.

* * *

_**Team KNTM's Dorm**_

"What do you think Nick? Armani? Or Valentino?" Mike showed Nick two different suits. In his right hand, was the Armani. Which was a black and red striped suit. While the Valentino was a white and black suit. Next to him were black gator shoes.

"Uhhhh...the red and black one." Nick pointed at the suit in his right hand.

"Good eye." Mike ruffled Nick's hair before placing the white and black suit back into the closet.

"So, where's Kev and Torren?"

"They went on ahead without us." Mike placed on a black long sleeved button up.

"Torren is bringing in the food to the hall. And Kev went to go pick up Penny. With Jimmy watching him, you just gotta feel bad for him. Being blocked like that."

Nick took out his suit which consisted of of black dress pants, black gator shoes, a sky blue short sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue vest. And a black hat with a blue linen. After putting on the suit, he was left with a blue tie, which he was struggling to properly put on.

"Hey uhhh...Mike?"

Mike could only chuckle at his little brother. This was his first time actually wearing a suit. And so, he got up to properly fix it.

"You know? I won't always be around to do this for you. Someday, you'll have to tie it yourself. Especially when that "important" day comes."

With a warm smile on his face, he fixed Nick's tie. "So we definitely gotta make the best of this."

After the two got dress, they both stared at their reflections.

"Man. If Bambi and Verity could see us now." Mike placed a hand in Nick's shoulder.

"I know she'd smack the both of us for fighting. That's for sure."

"Most definitely." There was a moment of silence before Nick finally spoke up.

"You think we should call Luna and Mikan?"

"Good idea!" Mike took out his scroll to contact their foster sisters.

"Hello?" The moment Luna got a good look at Nick and Mike, soon breaking down in tears from looking at their current appearance.

"Oh come on Luna! We don't look that horrible!" Mike yelled.

"No! No! It's..." Luna wiped her eyes. "You boys look so handsome. Bambi and Verity...they would've definitely loved to see this."

"Yeah."

Mikan soon walked in. As soon as she saw their appearances, she also broke down. "Anatatatchi wa...totemo...handsomu dane.(_You boys...look so handsome_.)"

"Some of us haven't kept up with their Eastern Mistriali, you know?"Mike said.

"Looks like I was wrong." Tears were streaming down Luma's grinning face. "Our little Nick has also became such a handsome young man."

"L-luna?!" Nick's face began to flare up from embarrassment.

"Oh relax! Can't I be proud of you for something?"

"I'm...not saying you can't..."

"You know? We had hope one day we'd all dress up like this, and take you boys to the city." Mikan said. "It was going to be a gift...for the six of us."

Nick and Mike saw the looks on their faces. They knew how much they put them through. So they did the one thing they could do.

"Thank you for everything!" The two bowed at the screen. Causing Luna and Mikan to be taken back by the gesture.

"You two... really did alot for us since Bambi's passing. And we...never got the chance to tell you how grateful we were."

"And don't worry. Once summer comes, we'll definitely come back to Mistral. That's a promise."

Luna and Mikan once again broke down in tears.

"It's not just in features that you boys have grown in." Mikan passed Luna a tissue.

"We should honestly be thanking you both." Luna continued to wipe her eyes. "It's because of the you two. That we were able to rescue kids from these same situations. And now, I get to see all three of you looking your finest."

"Wait...three?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course you wouldn't know. But there was a girl that we had taken in around the time we opened up the orphanage. She's actually in Vale for the Vytal Festival." Mikan said.

"What's her name?" Nick said.

"Her name is Sora. She goes to that Academy not too far from the orphanage."

"Well what does she look like? Maybe we'll run into her while we're down at the theater."

"Oh! She-" A crash can be heard in the background as Mikan was about to finish her sentence.

"What was that?"

"One of the kids just crashed into the cabinet." Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a deep breath. "Better go get the first-aid kit."

"It's fine." Nick said. "We can talk more after the dance."

"Just have fun you two. And please be safe...Mike!" Luna turned her sight towards Mike. "I don't wanna be an aunt in my late twenties."

"How come I getting told what to do?" Mike crossed his arms and let out a huff.

"Because I know that Nick and Pyrrha aren't as fast as you and Yang."

"How do you know about me and-" Nick had jusr remembered that they stay in touch with her. Thus answering his own question. While Mike had no more to say beside rolling his eyes.

"And do take pictures!" Mikan yelled.

"Yeah, we will." The two then turned off the scroll.

"So? You ready?"

"Yeah."

Mike soon put on a white mink coat with dramatic flare.

"Don't tell me you actually bought that stupid looking coat from the store?" Nick gave Mike a look that expressed disbelief.

"You know what they say? When it's time to be flashy? It's time to be flashy."

"You look ridiculous. You know that?"

"Don't hate." Mike then took his cane, and twirled it towards the door.

"Watch out Beacon! Cause the Bell brothers are about to take over the formal!"

* * *

Torren was very excited to cater in the dance. This was the big moment. He was wearing a completely white chef's outfit.

"Torren?" He turned and saw Nora and Ren. Nora was wearing a pink dress with pink heels, while Ren was wearing a standard tux.

"Hey you two!" Torren waved towards the two.

"Did you make all of this?!" Nora's mouth began to drool at the sight.

"I sure did! And of course you're free to take whatever!" Torren gave Nora a plate. "Help yourself!"

"How long did it take you to make all of this?" Ren asked.

"About two days. I'm actually running on a few hours of sleep. But my excitement is enough to keep me awake."

"This is soooo good!" Nora gave Ren her fork. "You have to try this Ren!"

Torren watched as Ren dug onto the food. Jealousy singed him but he placed it deep into the back of his mind.

"We're gonna go dance our butts off!"

"You two go on and have fun!"

"We definitely will!" Nora had a wide grin on her face. "Thanks again Torren!"

"Of course."

Nora happily skipped towards the crowd. With Rem behind until...

"Hey Ren. A word?" Ren stopped and walked towards Torren.

"Is there something you need?"

Veins bulged from Torren's temple. "You better not break her heart."

Ren didnt flinch not once. He only nodded his head in a acknowledging way before heading to Nora.

Torren let out a sigh as he watched the two at the dance floor.

"Hello chef." Torren was brought out of his thoughts as he was greeted by Ciel. Who was wearing a light blue dress and blues heels. No longer was she wearing her beret.

"Well look at you Ciel! I hardly recongnize you without your usual getup! And you don't have to call me chef. Outside of class, it's just Torren."

"My apologies...Torren." Ciel got a good look at all of the food he made.

"I see that you're catering for the dance. If you need any assistance. I'd be glad to help you." As shade of red crept up on the girl's face.

"I'll be fine. But, I do appreciate you generous offer. You just go on and have fun, ok?"

"Oh...sure thing..." Torren didn't notice the look on dissapointment on Ciel's face as she left.

"Yo! Master Chef!" Torren was greeted by Kevin and Penny.

"Well well, if it ain't Kev, and Penny!" As Torren walked up to the couple, he noticed that their was two gaurds standing behind him.

"Private security?" He whispered.

"Apparently so."

"Hello Torren." Penny greeted him with a bow.

"I gotta say Penny, you're looking quite lovely. If I happen to see Kev eyeing any other girl? I'll set him straight for ya."

"As if! Penny far outclass every girl here!"

"Kevin! That's sweet of you to say." As the two went for a kiss, one of the guards coughed into their hands.

"Oh come on! Really?!"

"The general's rules."

Kevin began cursing through his teeth until he notice all the different types of food available. "Holy crap. You sure went above and beyond! Are you sure it's going to be enough though?"

"I'm pretty sure. Besides I brought doggie bags just in case." Torren said.

(_**Earth, Wind, and Fire: Shining Star)**_

Nick and Mike soon entered the hall. Where they were greeted by stares. Mainly towards Mike and his flashy appearance.

"Damn, is that a real mink?"

"She's so lucky..."

"Doesn't he look handsome?"

"That Mink gotta cost an assload of lien."

"Is he walking with a cane?"

Kevin and Torren were trying their best to hold their laughter towards Mike, who soon greeted them.

"Is that really your suit?" Kevin said. He was pointing at the white mink coat draped over his shoulders.

"You bet it is! You like?"

"Man, you should take that cane, and beat whoever made that suit to death!" Kevin and Torren began to laugh while the latter gave him a high five. Mike looked at his suit as if there was something wrong with it.

"Looking like a pimped out polar bear." Torren said. Causing the two of them to laugh even louder.

Penny if course, was out of the loop but began laughing when she saw Kevin laughing.

"Well, if it isn't the most diabolical haters in this side of Vale." Mike twirled his cane before pointing at Kevin.

"Kev, what can I say about _that_ suit?! That hasn't already been said about Mountain Glenn! Looking oh so desolate."

"As for you Torren." He then stopped smiling. "That was real insulting what you said about my coat. I'd say what it's made out of, but then you might poison my drink."

"Seriously though? You look like somebody's pimp. If you and Yang were to walk around the streets with looking like that? You're gonna get arrested." Kevin said.

"Kevin? What's a pimp?" Penny asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"I don't have time for this. Now if we're done talking about my coat which costs more than a hundred of your lives? I'm gonna make my way to my girl! Good! Evening!" Mike flipped his coat and proceeded to look for Yang.

"I told him it was too flashy." Nick gave his teammates a fistbump.

"Hello Nick." Penny said. "Are you dressed like a pimp too?"

"What? No." Nick raised an eyebrow at the response.

"Me and Torren made a bet to see if you were going to cone here looking like a hot mess." Kev was actually impressed.

"You mean how you came with that catastrophe you call a suit?" Nick joked.

"Ok... that was a good one."

"By the way?" Nicks face began to change to a light shade of red. "You guys...happen to see Pyr yet?"

"No, not yet. But, since you reminded me? I am expecting to see "someone." Kevin had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I almost forgot about that." Nick let out a small chuckle.

"Poor Jaune. If he would've asked, I could've hooked him up with Ciel. She's a really nice girl." Torren poured himself some punch.

"Well he did say he was looking for some girl he that he spoke to."

"Get out? Really?"

"Looks like you probably got your hopes up for nothing Kev." Torren said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna look out for her. You two lovebirds have fun." Nick then left his teammates.

"Was he referring to me and Penny? Or us?" Kevin wondered.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go back to catering so that this doesn't get even more awkward. You two go on and have fun!" Torren went back to the table.

"Come on Kevin!" Penny dragged Kevin to the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

* * *

As Mike was walking he notice a slew of girls staring at him with a look that he was all too familiar with. He then saw Yang, who was giving out voting tickets to people.

"Well damn! Who's that fine beauty standing over there?" Yang looked up and saw Mike. Who was pointing away from her.

"Are you serious?!" An irate Yang soon turned and saw that it was her reflection she was looking at. Her face was as red as Ruby's hood as she began laughing out loud.

"Come on! There ain't nobody here who can compete with you."

"Well there better not be!" Yang walked up to Mike and began feeling his coat.

"By the way? I'm definitely loving this coat! Is this a real mink?"

"Uhhh...duh!" Mike draped it around her shoulders. "So, how about we blow this stand and go have some fun?"

"Hey can we get our tickets?! You two can mess around afterwards!"

"Wish I could, but I have to give these out."

"Hmmm. " Mike took all of the tickets and began throwing it to all the guest.

"Here you go! Tickets for everybody! Vote for me! Have fun! Watch your drinks! And remember, the only bumping and grinding is on the dance floor!"

"Mikey!" Yang couldnt help but laugh at her boyfriend's antics. "You can't do that! That's to vote for Mr. And Mrs. Vytal!"

"I just did! Now! Let's go and make everybody jealous!" He held his arm out. "Shall we be off, honeybunch?"

Yang decided that she was going to have a good time. She looped her arm around his. "Why yes we shall, darling!"

* * *

Nick was leaning on a corner. Watching as more people showed up. Numerous girls with their dates were eyeing him, but he paid them no mind.

"Yo! Nick!" Nick was alerted by Sun, who besides the black buttoned up shirt and white tie, his outfit was still the same. He was walking with Blake. She was wearing a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress with black pumps. She was also wearing a teal bow on her head. She also looked much better than she did last night as the dark rings on her eyes were less visible.

"Sun!" The two fist bumped each other. "I see you two...ahem."

"Oh...oh! Yeah! She said yes!" Sun was absolutely giddy with joy. After practically begging Blake to go to the dance with him, she finally gave in and said yes.

"After god knows how many times." Blake looked Nick up and down. "I didn't think you can actually pull of a suit. But it looks nice on you."

"Thanks Blake. You look much better compared to a few days ago. Better be careful Sun, somebody might end up taking your date."

"Yeah right!"

Blake's face began to change to a light shade of red at the joke.

"I have to say? The playlist you created is perfect. I guess I was wrong about your taste in music." Weiss nodded her head approvingly.

"Well what can I say? I'm a music...cartographer."

"Connoisseur, Nick."

"Whatever."

Weiss then looked at Yang, who still had Mike's mink on. "Where on Remnant did she acquire that?!"

"Hey...Yang." Nick greeted her with a nervous smile. He was a bit nervovus being around her after what happened between.

"Hey Nicky." Yang walked up towards Nick. "Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry about the day before. I shouldn't had tried to attack you."

"It's fine." Nick now gave Yang a reassuring smile. "Besides you were only doing what you felt was right. So it's all good."

Yang tugged Nick's cheek to which she recieved no backlash.

"Is that actually a real mink?!" Sun's jaw dropped at the sight. "Isn't that expensive?!"

"Oh this isn't mine." Yang pointed to Mike who was simply twirling his cane.

"I did say that I was gonna top everyone's suit!"

"That coat costs almost 500,000 lien!" Weiss said.

"No offense, but you look like a pimp." Blake said dryly.

"Don't hate the fact that my taste in clothing outshines yours, Blake."

"By the way? Where's Ruby?" Nick asked. "She didn't leave with you guys?"

"She's practicing walking in heels." Weiss said. Which was her way of saying...

"You basically left her..didn't you?" Nick said with a deadpanned expression.

"Holy shit..." Kevin pointed at a sight that caused some chuckles amd giggles. It was none other than Jaune arc, who was wearing a white dress with sneakers.

"No way! He didn't!" Sun placed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you never found her?" Nick tried to stifle his laughter.

"Go on, laugh away." Jaune could only sigh at the fact that he was going to be the butt of jokes. However...

"I'm impressed." Kevin said. "To be fair, I wouldn't had been mad at you if you didn't show up in a dress."

"Well... I am a man of my word."

"You look really pretty Jaune." Penny said, which caused Kevin to break out in laughter.

"Gotta say Jaune. I think my respect for you has grown." Jaune saw Mike nodding his head at him. "If anybody has a problem with you? Let me know."

"Thanks Mike."

"Doesn't he look so beautiful in his dress?" Yang said as she pointed at Jaune.

"By the way? Where's..." Nick said.

"Oh... she's coming out now." Jaune pointed at the stairs.

Nick looked at the stairs and saw Pyrrha. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that went down towards her legs. Time stopped around him as he saw Pyrrha walking down the stairs. His heart beat was in sync with each step she took. Nick went towards the stairs as she made her way down.

"Hi Guren." Pyrrha's face was completely red. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"I-It's... fine." Nick placed his hat down a bit. "You... look really beautiful."

"You look handsome yourself." Pyrrha tilted Nick's face towards her. "Did you cut your hair again?"

"Yeah. Mike did a good job on it." Nick showed Pyrrha his new haircut. He then placed his hand out. "Well...shall we?"

Pyrrha took his hand as the two went to the crowd.

"He has Pyrrha as his date for the dance?!" Weiss' jaw was wide open fro. the disbelief.

"Speaking of dates. Where's yours, princess?" Mike asked.

"Neptune's...busy." Weiss said nothing else as she walked away from the group.

"Are we...gonna talk about that?" Kevin asked.

"After the dance. Now then! It's time to get down with our bad selves!" Mike whisked Yang away.

* * *

(**_Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night OST: Our Moment_**)

Jaune watched as everybody was having a great time dancing. While he was quite happy to see that his partner was enjoying herself, he couldn't help but feel down about not having a date.

"You alright Jaune?" Torren asked as he passed him a cup of punch.

"I...was hoping to get myself a date for the dance. Well...that won't happen. Probably will be the same thing two years from now since I pulled this stunt."

"Well if you hadn't got knocked on your ass at the club? You might've had one."

"Room for one more?" The two turned and saw Ruby. She was stumbling due to not being able walk in heels.

"Well look how pretty you look Ruby!" Torren said.

"Thanks Torren." A smile crept up on the her face from the praise.

"By the way? What took you so long?"

"Weiss left me to "practice" while she and Yang left to make sure things were going well here." Ruby said with a huff.

"So...I guess we're all gonna just...hang around the punch bowl too, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yep."

"Well, at least I'm not alone on this." Jaune raised his cup.

"A toast!" Torren raised his cup alongside the other two. "To the dateless!"

The three of them then clinked their glasses together.

"Wow Crazy Legs. Didn't think you would look this good in a dress?" The three looked and saw a girl walking towards Jaune. She was wearing blue dress with blue gloves. Her brown hair tied in a bun, leaving a few strands hanging. He finally realized who it was.

"Wow...she looks so pretty." Ruby said to herself.

"Uh...hey..." Jaune began to look down in shame. "Yeah...as you can see...I-"

"Any reason as to why you're looking even prettier than most of the girls here?" She asked.

"I...I lost a bet."

"Wait...really?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"I...had to to find a date before the dance. And since I...well...you can see for yourself that I lost." Jaune couldnt help but feel embarrassed in front of her. Now she's really going to laugh at him.

"Ooooo, who's that Jaune?" Torren and Ruby were standing by the side with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl said. "My name's Ringo Shirozaki! Haven Academy, first year. And sorry for not introducing myself to you earlier."

"Ruby Rose!" Ruby placed her hand out to shake Ringo's. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Torren Grant. Not to toot my own horn but... I made all of this by the way."

"You made all of this by yourself?!" Ringo couldn't believe it. "Wow...you'd make a great house husband."

"H...house husband?" Torren was taken back by what Ringo said.

"By the way, I was there when you guys kicked the Killer Bees asses at that dance off." Ringo then turned to Jaune before winking at him. "All thanks to Crazy Legs of course."

"Was she also there when-"

Yeah...she was." Jaune said dryly.

"Why didn't you ask her to the dance sooner?!" Torren whispered.

"She...walked off before I had a chance." Jaune then looked down at his dress. "Since I'm wearing this now...she probably wouldn't even say yes."

Ringo saw the look on Jaune's face before letting out a small sigh. "Well...with that being said, it was nice meeting you two." She then smiled at Jaune. "Maybe I'll see you on the dance floor, Crazy Legs."

Jaune watched as Ringo walked off before recieving a slap to the back of his head. Courtesy of Torren.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! Go ask her to dance!"

"But...she probably-"

"I think...she was hoping you'd ask her to dance." Ruby then smiled at Jaune. "Even I can see that."

"Seriously?!" Jaune was taken back by what she said.

"Of course!" Ruby nudged Jaune on his side. "So...go on."

Jaune smiled at the two. "Thanks guys." He finally caught up to Ringo, who had a smile on her face as she knew he would approach her.

"Well what do you know, Crazy Legs. Maybe you do look much better in a suit."

"Hey ummm..Ringo?" Jaune began to sweat. "I was wondering...If maybe...y-y-y-you would... like to dance?" He closed his eyes as he waited for her to rejected him.

"Well, about time you finally asked." Jaune was shocked by those words. He looked up and saw she wassmiling at him.

"Wait...are you-"

"If I didnt have to take care of something important, I would've probably asked you sooner. I wasn't kidding when I said I was impressed by your dancing skills. And I don't think any guy would have the balls to show up to a dance in a dress." She playfully tapped Jaune on his shoulder.

"And yet here you are. Even though you didn't have to. And honestly, that takes a lot of guts."

"So...does that mean...yeah?"

"So yes, I'll dance with you!" Ringo began to laugh. "Wow, you sure are oblivious."

Jaune then cleared his throat before placing his hand out. "Well then...m'lady?"

"My! What a gentleman! " Ringo took his hand, and the two walked towards the center of the theater.

* * *

Ruby watched as everybody was having fun and dancing with their dates. Although her expression soon changed as as she saw going to the center before looking at Nick and Pyrrha, who was laughing and having fun.

'_So he was going with Pyrrha..._"

"You feeling alright, Ruby?" Ruby looked and saw Torren. Who was giving her a kind smile.

"Oh! It's... nothing..." She gave Torren a bright smile. However, Torren wasn't a fool. He could tell that she was feeling down about seeing Nick and Pyrrha dancing together.

"Sometimes you gotta be happy for them. Even if it's the hardest thing to do." Torren poured Ruby another cup of punch.

"Thanks Torren." Ruby proceeded to drink the punch. She saw that Pyrrha excused herself from Nick.

"I'm...gonna go talk to Nick." Ruby stumbled a bit as she proceeded to walk towards him.

"Try not to break a leg on the way there!" Torren continued to sip on his punch.

"Nick!" He turned his head and saw Ruby, who was clearly struggling to walk towards him.

"Hey Ru-" Nick's smile soon faded away as he saw that Ruby was about to fall face first to the ground. That was until she got caught by him.

"That would've been a quite a fall." He soon helped her up.

"Thanks. You...you look...nice." She sent her gaze downward. Trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Well, I did say that you would be impressed." A small smile was on Nick's face. "The same can be said from me to you."

He then help her back on her feet. "So, are you enjoying the dance so far?"

"Not really. My feet hurt. I miss my hood. And I feel like every boy here is watching me."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing though?" Nick said in a joking manner. "By the way? Had anybody asked you to dance?"

"Not exactly. And I think Yang probably has something to do with that." Ruby said with a deadpanned expression.

"If Mike were to act like that, I'd probably turn out like you."

The two then began to laugh.

"I'm glad you've decided to show up."

"I'm a bit surprised that Pyrrha's your date for the dance." Ruby began to smile. "She's lucky to have you."

"Thanks Ruby.

Pyrrha soon came back. She was a bit surprised to see Ruby present.

"Hello Ruby." Pyrrha said with a smile. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks Pyrrha!" Ruby said back. "You look beautiful yourself."

"I hope I wasn't disturbing anything."

"No! No! I just wanted to say how happy I was seeing you two on the floor." Ruby face formed a small smile. "Anyways, I'm gonna head back."

"Hey." Ruby turned to Nick. "Don't forget about the last dance. Ok?"

"I'll be sure to hold you to that." Ruby gave Nick a bright smile before stumbling over to the seating area.

Mike and Yang was was dancing with eachother. However, her eyes were set on Nick and Pyrrha. She then sent them towards Ruby's way, who just left the two.

"You're worried about her. Aren't you?" Mike twirled Yang around.

"Of course I am."

"Maybe if you let her dance with-"

"No." Yang quickly said. "And nobody better not dare try to approach her."

Mike could only mentally express his thoughts about the situation as he and Yang continued to dance.

* * *

(_**Persona 5 OST: Beneath The Mask**_)

Torren was absolutely pleased by the outcome. All of the dishes were completely empty.

"Man! If I knew the food was gonna go this fast, I would've made even more. But, I guess that's a good thing." As Torren took another sip of his punch, his eyes took notice of someone. Weiss Schnee, who was by herself tending to the same white rose for nearly an hour.

"Accursed flower...just keep still."

"Hey Weiss!"

She quickly perked her head up as she heard her name being called out. Realizing that it was Torren, she made her way towards him. "H-hello Torren. I hope they're not working you too hard."

"Please! This is nothing. Have you seen the people I dorm with?"

Weiss let a small chuckle at the response.

"But what I'm more concerned about is the fact that you've been tending to that flower instead of dancing with your date. What's up with that?"

"I... I'm surprised... you saw that." She turned her head in shame.

"Wanna talk about it? I'm basically done catering. So I'm all ears." He took out two chairs for the both of them before giving her a cup of punch.

"I... I just don't understand... he goes and ask me to the dance, and yet he doesn't even try to actually dance with me. Instead, he's off conversing with Sun and Blake."

Torren looked over to where Neptune was. Cracking jokes and making goofy faces. "There's obviously something wrong with him if he's not dancing with you."

Weiss began to chuckle. "It's a shame no other girl had asked you to dance."

"Well... " Torren stared at Nora, who was laughing with Ren. "It...wasn't meant to be."

"So I gotta ask? As many times as Jaune tried asking you out. How come you kept rejecting him? I'm sure he would've definitely treated you well."

"Do you honestly think that I would choose a boy who attends a dance, wearing a dress?"

Torren pointed over to where Jaune was. He and Ringo were dancing and having a good time. It was then that tears began to form around her eyes.

"Is...there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not! You just... hold yourself up to too high of a standard. That's all." Torren took a sip of punch.

"You would too if every boy that had approached you only wanted you for your looks or your fortune, or to "score" with a Schnee." Weiss wiped her eyes as she sadly looked at over at Neptune.

"And here I thought that I finally found someone that likes me for me. But I guess...I was wrong."

"Well, they clearly don't know what type of person you really are. Selfless, caring, very reliable. And while you may not be the best in cooking class, you're a hell of a hard worker. Not only that, you busted your ass in making sure the theater looks great! And, you're a great singer! What is there to not like about you?! I mean, if they only like you for the wrong reasons? Then it's a damn shame. Because there's way more to you than just your title and fortune."

Weiss was taken back by Torren's kind words. So much so that her face changed to a light shade of pink. "That's...actually the nicest thing any boy had said about me."

"Come on Weiss, you can't be that serious?"

"I am." She turned her head to the side. "If you're free, would you...care to dance?"

"Wait...are you actually asking me?" Torren was a bit surprised to hear that. "A humble chef? To dance with you?"

"I wasn't blowing hot air when I said that you're cooking was incredible."

"Well now? Seems you had me at incredible." Torren walked up to Weiss and held his hand out. "Think you can keep up?"

"Why certainly." Weiss took his hand as they walked into the crowd.

* * *

"I am enjoying myself so much Kevin!" Penny was the one twirling Kevin around the theater.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kevin looked at the two guards. "Kinda wish they weren't watching us like hawks though."

"No need to worry about them. How do they say it? Just pretend that it's only the two of us?" Penny led Kevin as the two were spinning and dancing throughout the hall. She then leaned Kevin back, allowing him to witness a sight he never thought would happen.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Cause I know that's not Weiss Schnee and Torren Grant getting down on the dance floor?!"

"You know, the guy is supposed to lead, not the girl, right?" Weiss said.

"Hey, who's asking?" Penny led Kevin away.

"So Torren, do you know how to dance?" Weiss asked.

"If anything, this is a large kitchen. With all the maneuvering and stuff." Torren skillfully moved Weiss across the dance floor. Twirling her around before bringing her closer.

"If this is a kitchen... then...what utensil would you consider me to be?"

"Obviously a knife." Torren said. "That's a chef's most valuable tool."

"A knife huh?" Weiss couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Well then chef. Do handle me with care."

"Why certainly." The two began to slow dance across the theater.

"Holy crap. Torren and Weiss...are dancing together?" Nick couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow...do I feel bad for Neptune."

"Let's worry about us, shall we Guren?" Nick looked up to Pyrrha, who was smiling at him.

"You know? Compared to when we were at the ranch. This is actually quite peaceful."

"Really?"

"Well, everybody is looking at their date, that's for one."

"I sometimes wonder if I'm living a dream. And that I'm going to just...wake up and realize that...you're not here. And that I'd be by myself."

Nick gently pinched Pyrrha's face.

"Well...you're certainly not dreaming. That's for sure. And I'm most definitely wide awake."

"If...I had never saw you again after that day. I'd probably be alone at the dance tonight."

"Well...I'm glad...that it didn't turn out that way. Cause I get to enjoy my first dance with the girl that I love."

Pyrrha then leaned her head on Nick's shoulders as the continued to dance.

Ruby couldn't help but look on. Seeing that Nick was happily dancing Pyrrha. She nearly dropped her drink when she saw Glynda standing besides her.

"Professor Goodwitch?"

"How are you fairing Ms. Rose?"

"Im...fine.." Ruby began to look down at her drink.

"You know? Moments like these don't last forever. So you should jump at the chance to do so."

"I know...but I just don't feel like it."

"There was one person who I thought would probably had blown off this dance." A small smile soon spread acrossed Glynda's face as she looked at Nick and Pyrrha dancing and smiling.

"But...to my honest surprise, they're actually here...having the time of their life."

She then turned her attention to Ruby. "And if they can enjoy themselves? Then I'm certain you most definitely would too."

Glynda then saw Mike, who was performing multiple dance moves, while an impressed Yang cheered him on.

"I seriously don't understand why he's dressed like that. But as long as he's properly dressed. I guess I can let it slide."

As Ruby let out some laughter, she and Glynda were met by Ironwood.

"Hello Glynda. I was hoping you'd do me the honor of accepting this dance offer?"

"Normally I would turn down such an offer." Glynda then looked at Nick. "But...I guess I can enjoy myself."

Taking Ironwood's hand the two went to dance. Leaving Ruby by herself as she continued to watch Nick and Pyrrha. Mainly at how the two were staring longingly towards each other.

Her eyes widened at bit at what she was looking at. Nick holding Pyrrha by the hips as the two kissed. She soon felt tears slowly building up and streaming down her face, she no longer wanting to be in the theater, she went off to the balcony.

"Come on Ruby... you can at least...be happy for him." Ruby continued to wipe her eyes of the constant stream of tears continue to fall down her face. She then saw something that shocked her. Blazing red hair and what looked like bear ears were walking with a woman wearing a catsuit and mask, easily taking out the guards that were in charge of the watching the CCT Tower.

(_**Final Fantasy VII Temake OST: Tight rope**_)

Akakabuto slammed his hammer against the chest of a gaurd, who was sent flying to a tree.

"Is there any reason as to why you're dressed like that?" He asked. Avoiding a swing from another guard's baton before striking him in the back with his hammer.

"Why do you ask?" Cinder smiled at the bear faunus while shaking her hips a bit. "Does it pique your interest?"

As another guard charged forth, she conjured two glass blades. Easily slicing through him. Akakabuto could only rolled his eyes in annoyance at his employer.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

More soldiers came out of the tower. This time armed guns as they opened fire at the two. Akakabuto blocked the bullets with Take Mikazuchi. Within an instant, he appears behind one of the guards. Knocking him out unconscious with a chop to the neck.

Another pulled the trigger on his gun, however, it proved pointless as he was knocked unconscious by an aura infused punch to the stomach.

"I was certain you were going to kill him." Cinder said.

"I don't kill unless it's neccessary."

Another soldier approached Akakabuto from behind. However, a single gunshot ranged out. The bear faunus turned around and saw the guard with a bullet to the chest.

"Well...would you consider that necessary?"

"No. I did it because I wanted to." Cinder then tossed the gun away.

Two more soldiers rush them wielding batons. Akakabuto avoided the first guard's attack. Charging aura into his hand, he once again chopped the back of his neck. Knocking him out instantly.

"Smoldering Caress" Crushing fire dust in her hand, Cinder forged a pair of glass blades. She advanced towards the second gaurd with blinding speed before sweeping him off his feet. She then landed the finishing blow by stabbing him in his chest.

"Don't we make quite the team?" Cinder got off of the dead gaurd and dispersed the dust blades.

As they entered the building, the elevator door opened in front of them. Revealing two guards, who were now alerted by their presence.

"Don't-" The guard didn't have a chance to finsh his sentence, as he was stabbed by glass shards. Killing him instantly.

"Dammit!" The second guard became enraged at seeing his partner killed off. However, he had no time to react as he was instantly decapitated.

"It's been quite a while since I had the chance to let loose." Cinder dispersed the glass blade from her hand. She kept the door open for Akakabuto, who was looking towards the entrance.

"Something wrong?"

"No..." Not paying any mind to it, he entered the elvator with Cinder.

* * *

Outside the building, Ruby continued to tail them. She then looked at the unconsious and murdered guards scattered around the area. Her expression was pity towards the fallen soldiers.

'_I should've contacted someone for help. But by the time help does arrive, they might get away before they can reach me. Well, I'm already here, so I have to try._'

She then pulled out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashed into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. Ruby continued to creep into the building. Where she saw more guards scattered across the floor. Although the appearance of the decapitated guard, cause her to fall over. She began to freak out.

"Maybe...I should...go back." She looked over at the obviously dead guard.

Ruby thought about what Nick would do in such a situation.

"He...he would keep going. No matter what."

Finally obtaining some courage, she decided to keep gling. Before that, she removed her shoes as they were a hindrance to her moving around.

* * *

Inside the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll from one of the dead guards. Looking at appeared to be showing schematics for something.

'_Well now? Why would he have something as important as this on hand?_'

"Found something?" Akakabuto asked.

"A contingency plan. That's all." She pocketed the Scroll as the two stepped out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

Akakabuto's ears began to twitch. "So they showed up." He stopped the elevator.

"Care to handle them for me?"

"Go on ahead." Akakabuto said to Cinder as he stepped out.

"Once you're done with our guest, meet up with Roman so that we can proceed with our next plan."

"Of course."

Cinder continued to ride the elevator up to the highest point of the tower.

"You can come out now. I know you're hiding behind that pillar."

Ruby soon emeged front the pillar.

'_A little girl?' _Akakabuto's eyes widened a bit. He wasn't going to waste his time on a child. He then lifted his hammer back up. "Shouldn't you be asleep at this time?"

"What are you trying to do in this tower?" Ruby transformed Crescent Rose into her scythe form.

"Go home kid. And forget you saw any of this."

"I...I can't do that." Ruby tightened her grip on her scythe handle to calm her nerves.

"A sniper scythe?" Akakabuto touched his scarred right eye as he thought back the day he lost it. "So...you're a huntress in training?"

"That's right. But that doesn't man that I'll just sit by and let you two endanger the people in Vale."

Testing her, Akakabuto emitted a muderous aura towards Ruby. Causing her to tremble from its sheer pressure. But she wouldn't falter. Not when she know that Nick wouldn't.

"I'm quite impressed. To be able to withstand such killing intent without even running away. You must've been around quite the dangerous types." Akakabuto slammed his hammer towards the ground. Causing web like cracks to form on the ground.

"But you should've left when I told you to."

Ruby controlled her breathing in order to maintain her focus. Using her semblance, she charged forth as she left a bunch of petals at her previous location. Pulling back her scythe as far as she can, she swung it with all her might.

* * *

_**Looks like Ruby actually found herself a dance partner. Although music that'll be there is metal. Yeah, that was pretty corny. Anyways with that being said, be on the lookout for next chapter.**_


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: This is Goodbye**

"So you move your hands in, then out. Raise them up, and put them down. All the while shifting your knees left and right."

Kevin proceeded to perform the dance a fast pace.

"I see." Penny proceeded to perform the same dance perfectly. "And where exactly did you learn this dance move?"

"From a video game. They have all of these different types of dances. Honestly, I'd be a bit embarrassed had I been doing this without a date."

"Would you be willing to show me all of them?" Penny asked in a innocent tone. It was enough to bring a huge smile on Kevin's face.

"Hell yeah I would!"

As the two continued to perform even more embarrassing dance moves, across the theater, Jaune was trying to come up with an icebreaker while dancing with Ringo.

"So...ummmm...where...are you from exactly?" Jaune lamely asked.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Ringo asked. Her face completely deadpanned towards the question.

"Uh...n-n-no! I mean...you don't...have to-"

"Relax, Crazy Legs! Just pulling your crazy leg, that's all." Ringo gently pushed Jaune, who nearly fell over.

"I was born and raised in Eastern Mistral. My family have been huntsmen for generations. My father, his father, and so on. Now, me and my sisters are following their footsteps."

"Sisters?"

"Yeah! I have four." Ringo showed Jaune a picture of Four completely identical versions of Ringo.

"That's Riki, Ruki, and Rika. We're known as the Shirozaki quadruplets."

"Wow..." While Jaune doesn't regret his sisters, he rather have three siblings identical to him in terms of looks and personality. "How do they know who's who?"

"That's a good question. Somehow, my parents have always been able to figure that out. Even when we pretend to be who we aren't."

"What about you?"

"Well, my father and his father before him were huntsmen. And my great-great grandfather fought in the great war."

"Wow! That's incredible! Did he tell you any stories?"

"Well he passed long before I was born. But I...currently have his sword and shield."

"Does it turn into anything?"

"No...it's just...a regular sword and shield." Jaune began looking down.

"Not bad. I think sticking to the classics is pretty cool."

A small smile spread acrossed Jaune's face. "So...are you also leader of your own team?"

"I am actually. Team SSAF(Sapphire) of Haven Academy." Ringo then rolled her eyes. "Although they act more like my kids than teammates. Especially my partner."

"I can say the same about Nora. She can act like a child at times. But she makes things livelier because of how hyperactive she is."

"Kind like my teammate Fia. Wish i can say she same for my partner. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl. But...she just needs a bit prodding in the right direction, that's all." Ringo said.

"I'm sure she'll open up soon." Jaune gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, how does it feel to have THE Pyrrha Nikos as your partner?"

"She's been great really! She's been a good friend and coach. I wouldn't had made it this far had it not been for her." A warm smile began to form on Jaune's face. "She's the best."

"Really? Now I'm really surprised that you didn't try asking her to the dance?"

"Oh! Well, she's actually with someone."

"Get out! Really!" Ringo's eyes widened at the news. "You have to tell me who it is!"

"Well...it's...Nick."

"Wait...that Ashura kid? He's pretty well known throughout the visiting students for that livestream." Ringo's soon began to think. "Now that I think about it, his face does look familiar..."

"Holy crap! Is that really Jaune?!" The two turned their direction towards Cardin, and the rest of Team CRDL.

"Oh man! I can't believe it! You're actually in a dress!" The four of them began laughing their asses off.

"Go on Cardin. Laugh it up." Jaune said with a deapanned expression.

"Guys! We have to take a picture!" As Cardin went to reach for his scroll, he realized that he couldn't feel his pockets. He looked down and realized that he was currently wearing an orange dress and pumps.

"What the hell?!"

"Solidarity is what brings people together." A sly smirk appeared on Ringo's face before she began to chuckle.

A vein popped out of Cardin's temple. "Did you have something to do with this?!"

"Nope." Her smile continued to grow wider.

Russell, Dove and Sky began snickering at their leader. At least that was the case, until they all looked down and realized that they were all wearing dresses and heels of a variety of colors.

"What the?!"

"My suit!"

The crowd became aware of their current appearance.

"Eeeew!"

"They do not make pretty ladies!"

"Jaune definitely did it better!"

Ringo could no longer hold in her laughter.

"Y-You bitch!" A pissed off Cardin soon approached Ringo, to which Jaune stood in front of her to take the punch.

"Well now Cardin? Didn't think of you as much of a team player?"

Cardin's expression soon changed as he saw Mike walking into the scene while twirling his cane.

"Ye...yeah...we...sure are..." Sweat trickled down his and his teammates brows.

"How nice of you to support Jaune in his time of need." Mike then took out his scroll.

"Let's take a picture to remember this wonderful moment. How about a smile?"

The entire team cortorted their terrified expressions into smiles as the picture was taken.

"We're definitely going to laugh about this someday." Mike winked at Jaune before quickly walking off.

Humiliation filled the air as team CRDL and his teammates walked away.

"Well they certainly can walk in heels better than most girls." Ringo stuck her tongue out and lowered her eyelid at the embarrassed team CRDL.

"Wow...I didn't think Mike can move that fast." Jaune said to himself.

"That...wasn't him."

"Wait...it wasn't?"

"Nope." She placed a thumbs up behind her back towards a tall, silver curly haired girl in a silver dress walking off.

"Are you...sure you really didn't have something to do with that?" Jaune asked Ringo once again.

"Well...if I did? What would you say?" She began swaying back forth with a childish smile on her face.

"Well...I'd said thanks."

"Well I should be thanking you for trying to take a hit for me. Even though I could've handle him myself. But it was still sweer of you."

The two faces soon began to turn red as the stared at each other for a good minute. Although Ringo broke the silence by speaking up.

"Ummm...so! How did you learn those moves?"

"Oh! Well, me and my seven sisters use to play plenty of dancing games."

"Seven?!"

"Yeah. I only have one pair of twin sisters though."

"Wow. And I thought my family was huge."

"Well, me and my team are about to perform. Hopefully you'll be even more impressed compared to at the club." Jaune said as he winked his eye at her.

"Well I can't wait to be amazed!" Ringo said with a smile.

* * *

Torren continued to watch as Nora was laughing and dancing with Ren.

"Are you ok Torren? You've been staring behind me for the past ten minutes."

Torren turned back and saw Weiss' worried expression.

"Huh?! Uhhh...yeah! I'm fine!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow at what was definitely, a terrible lie. "Torren..."

Torren let out a sigh. "Remember when...I told you that there was a girl that I tried to ask out to the dance, but she said no?"

"I dont have the attention span of Ruby. If that's what you're asking." Weiss said in.a joking manner.

"Well...it was Nora."

Weiss nearly stumbled over from hearing that.

"Wait...Nora?"

"Yeah. I mean..." Torren began rubbing his head before looking down.

"That was part of the reason why my cooking classes have been an hour. Even before that... Cause I was hanging out with her. I thought the time was right, so I asked her. But...she couldn't leave Ren by himself. So she rejected me. Which I was fine with! But...it still hurted."

Weiss began staring at Nora for a bit before turning back to Torren. "Well she's clearly missing out."

"Huh?"

"Torren, you're a good person. The fact that you put your feelings aside in order to let her enjoy the dance with Ren proves that."

"Wait..what do you-"

"I didn't stutter. She clearly lost her chance to enjoy herself." Weiss then looked over at the two. Mainly Nora, who was clearly having a great time.

"Not that she isn't."

As Torren and Weiss continued to dance, they were soon greeted by Neptune.

"Hey there, Snow Angel."

"Well now? Look who finally decided to show himself after leaving me to my own device for over an hour?" Weiss made no eye contact with Neptune and continued to dance.

"I...just want to apologize." Neptune began rubbing his shoulder.

"You see? The reason why I...haven't approached you the entire time...is because...I can't dance. And since I didn't want to make a fool out of myself if we had to dance together? I...thought I just not approach you. To spare you the humiliation of having a lame dance partner."

'_Could've fooled me. That stupid arm thing you did would've cost us 150,000 lien_.' Torren thought to himself. However, seeing that he was Weiss's actual date and of course a good friend, he did what he thought was right.

"Well, I think I had enough fun for the night. Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves, you know? Anyways, thanks again for dancing with me Weiss." As Torren was about to leave, he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Now wait just a moment Torren." Weiss began glaring at Neptune.

"Here's the thing. You approached me, and asked me to the dance. Only to leave me by myself for most of the dance...just because you can't dance?"

Guilt began to creep up on the blue haired teen. "Y...yeah."

"Although, not only did you avoid me throughout most of the night? You were being a third wheel to Blake and Sun. Instead of just being honest with me."

"Uh...I..." Neptune began to stammer a bit.

"Well you know what? I know my values as a girl to not have guys like you ever approach me. So, do me a favor? And leave my presence. Because I am going to spend the rest of the dance with Torren."

Neptune slump his shoulders before walked away from Weiss. His jaw still hanging after being chewed out.

"You...didn't have to do that." Torren's face began to heat up as he began to rub the back of his head. "I mean...I'm fine with-"

"Well I just did." A warm feeling also began to envelop in Weiss as her face changed to a bright red. "Do you...have a problem with that?"

A smile began to creep upon Torren's face. "No. I don't."

Weiss then placed her hands on Torren's shoulders. "Then stay and dance with me. Those dishes can wait until after everything is over."

As the two were about to continue dancing, they heard the DJ making an announcement.

"Could everybody head towards the theater? We have a special performance coming up!"

"Looks like that's gonna have to wait." Torren said. He and Weiss joined up where Nick and others were.

"Any idea as to what's going on?" He asked Nick.

"Apparently, there were some talk about a dance performance." He repllied

"Wait? Who's going to dance?" Kevin asked as he and Penny soon joined.

"Not sure. And Pyr's not back either. She's gonna miss out if she doesn't hurry."

"I'd like for you all to give it up of Team JNPR!"

(_**m.c.A.T: Bomb a Head**_)

All of Team JNPR were standing up on the stage. Which suprised alot of people.

"Wait...Pyr?" Nick's eyes widened at seeing his girlfriend on stage. Not once did she mention anything about a performing.

"Holy crap! Is Jaune going to wow everyone with his mad skills?" Everybody turned to Mike and Yang.

"Wait. Jaune can actually dance?" Yang asked.

"You should've seen him at the club!" Sun said. "He kicked major ass!"

Jaune started first as he began dancing. Afterwards came Ren who was was in sync with every moment he made.

"Hell yeah!"

"You show'em Jaune!"

"Look at Ren Go!"

Nora then step up. To which Pyrrha came in last.

"You go Nora!" Torren yelled out.

As Pyrrha was dancing, her attention was mainly on Nick. Whose expression was that of amazement. Something she made sure to catch. The team were completely in sync. Not a single mistake was made. Each step, each turn was absolutely perfect.

Jaune was soon leading the pack. With Ren, Pyrrha and Nora backing him up. He began performing multiple breakdancing moves. Wowing the entire crowd. Who couldn't believe how he could pull off such moves.

"Go Crazy Legs!" Ringo cheered before whistling.

"Did I just hear someone call Jaune "Crazy Legs?" Nick said.

"Well you gotta remember that there were people our age at the club too." Mike said before cheering.

"Well that's true."

Pyrrha was soon leading the dance with Jaune and the others backing her up.

"I'm digging the music!" Kevin yelled out. He was also dancing along to it.

The dance ended with Jaune raising a finger up in the air. Causing the crowd to go wild.

"That was quite the performance from Team JNPR! Especially their leader! Give it up for them one more time!"

The audience began to cheer louder.

"How did I do?" Pyrrha asked Nick as she walked down the stairs.

"You were really great. Your perfomance really amazed me." Nick said with a smile. "I mean...of course i knew you would do great-

Not even thinking, Pyrrha kissed Nick directly on the lips. Causing the entire crowd go even more wild.

"Holy shit!"

"Awww man!"

"So lucky!"

"Woah...so they're dating?" Ringo said.

"That's right Pyrrha! Exert your dominance!" Nora yelled out.

Blake's bow twitched a bit at the sight. Something that was definitely caught by Mike.

"Such a spicy sight!" One girl said as ahe watched from afar. She had red and yellow hair with eyes the was blended in the exact color. She was also wearing a matching red and yellow dress and red pumps.

"Hey Aeon! You just missed it! THE Pyrrha Nikos just kissed that Ashura kid!"

"And I'm suppose to care why?" The silver haired girl now named Aeon said as she took a sip of her punch. She began looking around as if she was looking for something.

"Where's Sora?"

"Oh! She got bored and left...the...theater." The fiery haired girl soon realized what she just said. "Shit..."

Aeon could only sigh. "Ringo's gonna be pissed when she hears about this."

"Well...Judging from how much fun she's having with that Beacon student, I think that's the least of her worries." The girl looked over at her leader and Jaune talking.

"Then _you_ can break the good news to her about how Sora up and disappeared then, Fiametta." Aeon went back to the punch bowl as a nervous Fiametta began to pace back and forth.

"Alright! With that being said kids. We have to announce Mr. And Mrs. Vytal before the last song of the night! Which we will be setting up for in fifteen minutes! So make sure you all place your votes!"

"The last song." Nick began to look around and saw that Ruby wasn't around.

"Is everything ok Guren?" Pyrrha asked

"The last song for the night is going to start soon. I'm gonna look around for Ruby."

"Oh! Of course!"

"Thanks again for doing this Pyr." Nick kissed Pyrrha once more before he began his search.

* * *

'_Why...did I react in that way?_' Blake continued to think about what she saw. And why she reacted in such a way.

'_Maybe it was an accident? I mean...they're good friends. Then again, would a friend that's a girl kiss a friend...that's a boy...on the lips?_'

A conga line was formed. With Mike leading the group and Yang and dozens of other students behind him.

"Come on everybody! All aboard!"

"Hey Blake! Sun! Get in here!" Yang yelled out.

"I'm so down for this!" As an excited Sun was about to join, he Blake was still in her thoughts.

"Hey Blake! You coming?"

"Oh...of course!" Blake cleared her mind of those thoughts and decided to join in.

"Where is she?" Nick circled the entire theater for Ruby. Only to find that she was nowhere in sight.

"Any luck?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to Nick.

"No. I've checked all over the theater and nothing." Nick said. "Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe she went to the restroom? I'll check to see if she is there."

"Thanks. And sorry for having you take part in this Pyr."

"It's not a problem."

As Nick continued to search for a missing Ruby, he was stopped by Glynda. With Ironwood and Ozpin standing by her.

"Hello Nicholas. How are you enjoying the dance so far?" Glynda asked.

"Enjoying it about as much as you are. I saw you dancing with Jimmy." A small smirk formed on Nick's lips.

"But all joke aside. Have any of you seen Ruby by chance?"

"I have spoken to her about fifteen minutes ago." Glynda asked.

'_Fifteen minutes ago? So she probably stepped out of the theater.'_ Nick thought to himself. "Thanks for letting me know." He then left the three.

"Now If only we can get him to follow the proper dress code." Glynda said.

"I'm satisfied with them somewhat following the dress code." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffe. "One of their agreements for attending was to wear the uniform in their own way."

He then observed Mike's appearance.

'_He's even just as flashy as Agni was._'

"You should add a bit of flavor into your coffee, Ozpin." Ironwood said as he took out his flask and poured a bit of liquir into his punch.

"In front of the children, James?" Using telekinesis, Glynda took the flask from Ironwood. "We already have some students that are easily influenced." We don't need anymore.

Ironwood sighed before he suddenly felt his scroll vibrate. He then activated it.

"This is Ironwood."

"Sir...intruders...in...the...tower." The sound of a scroll dropping on the floor was heard.

Ironwood's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he disconneced the call.

"Is something the matter, James?" Ozpin glanced over at the general.

"I'm going to check out the CCT to make sure nothing is going on."

Emerald continued to observe the conga line. Although she attention was mainly towards Mike. Who of course, was leading the crowd. Mercury soon walked up to his partner. His face stuffed from food.

"Oh Mike! I just love the way you hold onto my hips!" Mercury said in a high pitch voice. "You know? It would make things easier if you just asked him to dance?"

"You know? It would make things easier if you just choked on that food!" Emerald snapped back.

The two took notice of Ironwood leaving the theater.

"Hey Cinder. A party guest is leaving." Emerald said through a ear comm.

"Which one?"

"Well it's certainly not fade junior if that's what you're asking?" Mercury said. Which was his new nickname for Nick since he got a haircut. Causing Emerald to elbow.

"It's that general."

Cinder was inside the computer room. Tempering with on of the processors. After enetering a code, the screen changed. Now showing a Queen chess piece.

"Do you want us to cause a "distraction" by any chance?" Mercury asked.

"No need." Cinder took out the device. "I'm already finished here. I should be back in five minutes."

Seeing that there was no need to take the elevator, she climbed out the window. Gathering aura into her legs, she jump as high as she could into the night sky. Her catsuit soon changing to a black dress.

"How are things with our guest?" Cinder asked Akakabuto through her ear comm.

"Nothing that can't be handled."

"Is that so? Well my apologize for distracting you."

* * *

Time moved slowly for Ruby as she narrowly avoided the giant block of steel that was aimed at her head. She easily avoided the flurry of swings before jumping back from the slam of the hammer.

(_**Final Fantasy 7 Remake OST: Ignition Flame**_)

"You're quite nimble." Akakabuto began twirling his hammer. "Most people would be petrified by a hammer being swung at such dangerous speeds."

'_He swings that hammer around like it's a sword. I don't even want to imagine getting struck_.'

Ruby was definitely terrified at the thought of being hit by a full swing. One slip up, and she could lose her head. She placed the barrel of Crescent Rose downward. Pulling the trigger, she began to move around from wall to wall. She then activated her semblamce. Surrounding Akakabuto in a storm of petals began hopes of masking her movements.

'_So her semblance creates petals while moving at high speed_s.' He touched one of the falling petals. '_The petals doesn't seem to do anything besides blocking the opponent's vision_.'

"Clear Mind" By channelling aura into his brain, it allowed Akakabuto to perfectly predict when she would lunged forth, ready to swing her scythe. He was able to block each strike that came his way with perfect accuracy.

'_How is he blocking my attacks?! Nobody can react that fast!_' Ruby then landed on the wall. Once again blasting forth as she pulled back her scythe.

'_Her moves are too predictable. When she tries to land a attack, she pulls her scythe all the way back. Leaving her open to an easy counter_.'

Placing wind dust into Take Mikazuki, Akakabuto then swung his hammer in a wide arc.

"Tempest of The Eight Trigrams" He summoned forth a large twister. Ruby crashed straight into of the winds was enough to do some damage. Sending her flying towards a wall. However, with quick thinking, she shot at that direction multiple times to cushion the impact.

"Using the recoil of your weapon to soften your impact. Impressive."

Akakabuto crouched forth before moving forward with a burst of speed. He once again swung his hammer at Ruby, who was able to dodge the strike. Seeing an opening, she hooked her scythe to his handle. Using her semblance, Ruby twirled on the pole as high speeds and kicked him in the jaw.

'_I landed a hit!'_ Ruby mentally praised herself as she lamded in her feet.

"Your skills with that scythe is quite remarkable." As Akakabuto rubbed his jaw, a bit of blood leaked out from his right ear. "In a way, it reminds me of a scythe wielder that took my eye many years ago."

Ruby could only think of one person she know. She decided to keep her mouth shut. Afraid of what would happened should she blurt it out.

"How I hope to meet him again. So that I can kill him." He soon unleashed a murderous aura in the air. "But I'll start...by killing you."

Ruby's legs began to tremble. If the aura he unleashed before was just to test her? Then this aura was something that would definitely break her spirit. One word came to her mind. Death.

'_H-h-he's...he's gonna kill me_.'

With no other option, she once again used her semblance to bounce off the walls in order to escape. Leaving a flood of petals in each bound.

'_Gotta get help! Gotta get help! Gotta get help!_' Ruby soon began to reget her decision. She pushed her semblance past her limits in order to get away.

Akakabuto charged aura into his legs. Allowing him to bounce off the walls at high speeds and reaching Ruby's height.

"How did he-"

"Aura can be used for more than just a sheild. For example. Concentrating it around your legs in order to boost one's speed exponentially. " He then grabbed Ruby by her leg before concentrating aura into his arm.

"Another includes enhancing your strength." He then swung her back down to the floor with tremendous force.

Ruby continued to pull the trigger of her rifle as many times to change the trajectory of her falling and crash into a wall.

"Inferno of the Eight Trigrams" Using fire dust, Akakabuto swung his hammer with all of his might. Launching a giant fireball towards Ruby. She narrowly avoided it by shooting towards the ground and using the recoil to launch her in the air. She watched as it destroyed the wall behind her.

Ruby began spinning in the air before making and attempt to slam Crescent Rose onto Akakabuto. However, he was able to perfectly block the attack by gathering aura around his weapon.

"And even fortifying the durability and power of your weapon."

He then Grabbed the handle of Crescent Rose before sending her flying across the hall with a aura infused kick to the stomach.

He began to look at the weapon. He was amazed by how well built it was. "To think that a little girl such as yourself is capable of building such a dangerous weapon. If only I had such talent at your age."

"Give...that...back!" Ruby dashed forth. Launching pitiful punches and kicks at the bear faunus. Who easily slapped away her attempts. Before pushing her to the floor.

"How pathetic. You have such an over reliance on this scythe that your skills in hand to hand combat is abysmal. Then again, against a non aura individual, you can cause great damage."

Ruby used her semblance to grab the handle of Crescent Rose. Pulling the trigger, she shot out a a bullet from Crescent Rose. Giving her a speed boost from the recoil and breaking free from his grasp.

"Not bad. But I'll be taking back."

"Magneton of The Eight Trigrams" Combining gravity dust and electric dust into the handle of Take Mikazuki, he swung his hammer. To which Crescent Rose and Ruby were both being brought towards him.

"What?!"

Once again, he swung his hammer with all of his might. Ruby blocked the strike with Crescent Rose, sending her flying to a wall and shattering her aura.

"Damn...it." Ruby muttered. Never had she said a single curse word in her life until now. Internally blaming Nick for that.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. Leave. And forget everything you saw."

Ruby slowly got up. However, she would not quit. Pulling her scythe back once more. "No..."

"Foolish brat." Once again, Akakabuto combined gravity dust and electric dust. "I'll be sure to make an example out of you."

Ruby closed her eyes tightly as she waited for what was the end. As Akakabuto was about to land the finishing blow, he stopped his swing to deflect bullets that were aimed at him. He turned his head towards the entrance. Where Ironwood and his men stood. All of them aiming their guns at him.

'_The General of the Atlesian Fleet_.'

"That's enough! Drop your weapon!" Ironwood pointed two revolvers at the bear faunus.

"To bring this many men for one faunus? How the quality of soldiers must have fallen." Akakabuto then turned towards Ruby. "Consider yourself lucky, little red. Next time, stay out of things that don't concern you."

He then slammed his hammer on the ground to create a smokescreen. The soldiers began shooting through ths smoke. However, they realized that they was shooting at nothing once the smoke had disperesed.

"Ms. Rose. Are you ok?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm...fine." Ruby gave the general a thumbs up as he helped her get out of the hole in the wall.

"We'll take you back to the academy to fix you up." Ironwood turned to his men. "Make sure she gets there without any complications. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir!"

* * *

Nick was soon worried. He basically checked the entire academy and there was no sight of her.

"Dammit. Where the hell could she be? The dance is almost over." He continued to search until he was greeted by Cinder.

"Hello...Nick." Cinder proceeded to walk up to him. "It's been a while since we had a chance to talk."

"Uhh...hey...Cinder." Nick began to rub the back of his head. Obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable due to the fact that they were the only ones in the hallway.

"I thought you would be at the dance?" Cinder walked up towards him. "Were you not enjoying yourself?"

"No! I-I...I was." Nick continued to avert his eyes. "But I'm looking for Ruby. Have you...seen her by any chance?"

"No. I was just getting dressed."

"This late?" Nick was a bit surprised. "The dance is almost over.

"You should know that a girl must make sure that she is presentable. Even if the festivities are almost over." Cinder then winked at Nick.

"For a school dance though?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For anything."

"Well...anyway...I'm sorry...for bothering you about that." Nick said.

"It's not a problem. I wish I can be of more help." Cinder leaned forward and pinched his face. "Anyways, I don't want to be even more late. So I'll be on my way."

"Yeah...same here."

Cinder watched Nick as he ran off before making her way to the theater. Where all eyes were on her and her current appearance.

"Damn."

"I wonder if she's with someone?"

"You think I got a chance?"

"Hell no dude."

"Holy shit." Even Kevin's jaw was left hanging at seeing Cinder. However, he was brought back to Remnant thanks to a slap behind the back of his head.

"Ow!" He winced in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell, Torren?!"

"I told Penny I'd set you straight if your eyes averted her gaze." Torren said. Although he was doing the exact ssme thing as Kevin.

"Then again...she is hot."

"Oh really? You're going to say that right in front of you date, Torren?"

Torren and Kevin saw Weiss standing in front of them, tapping her foot.

"Then again, I'm technically not your date."

"Well...do you...want to be?"

Weiss' eyes widened in surprised from hearing what Torren said.

"Are...you serious?"

"I mean... Since we're both...dateless...how about it? I mean...it's not too late to ask...right? I-I mean you don't have to if you do want-""

"No. It isn't" A small smile spread acrossed Weiss' face. "And yes. I would love to be ypur date."

Torren's smile soon became even wider.

"Now please close your jaw. You're going to make your date jealous."

"Ye-ye-yes ma'am!" The two then went to join Mike's conga line.

Cinder walked up to Mercury and Emerald. The latter feeling a bit disguted with having to dance with the former.

"May I?" Emerald backed away as she let Cinder dance.

"I see you made it before midnight. How did it go?" Mercury asked.

"There weren't any complications. Akakabuto is currently handling a little bird who happened to had flew in."

Cinder looked over at the large line of students. Mainly at the front.

"Well now? Maybe I'll join in myself." She decided to join the conga line. Going in front of Mike, who was not pleased.

"Hey Cinder! Take your ass to the back! I'm the one leading this!"

"Mikey, be nice." Mike turned to Yang. Her smile said it all. "Be on your best behavior. Understand?"

"And don't be afraid to grab my waist...Mikey." Cinder winked at the God of War, whose face began to scrunch up. Choosing to grab her shoulders instead.

Mercury and Emerald watched on as Cinder lead the line.

"I bet you wished that was you now, huh?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Cinder needed him. Emerald would've killed Mercury a long, long time ago.

* * *

**_Ozpin's office_**

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" Ironwood yelled. Unable to contain his anger as he slammed his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Ozpin let out a small sigh.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!"

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in."

Ruby stepped out and into the room. While her injuries were conpletely healed, her dress was left in tatters. She didn't even have her shoes due to leaving them at the tower.

"Sorry it...took so long. Someone... accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It...wasn't me."

"Apologies for having you arrive after visiting the nurse, Ms. Rose." Ozpin greeted her with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." Ruby began looking down at the ground.

"Ms. Rose, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did was exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, and you took action. You did the very best you could." Ironwood said.

"Thank you... sir." Ruby bowed her head a bit. She was still ashamed at how easily beaten she was. That faunus she fought would've killed her had she not been rescued.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired. We were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Beisdes the faunus that you fought. Was there anyone else with him?" Glynda spoke up this time.

"There was a woman with him when he stepped out of the elevator."

"Did she happend to look familiar to you at all?"

"She was wearing a mask, so I couldn't get a good look at her face. But...when I was following them, I saw her used these weapons made of glass, her clothes had glowed when she did so.

"Save for the glass, that must be the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Nicholas." Glynda said.

"As for the glowing clothes, she must've embedded dust into it. While it's uncommon these days, anybody is capable of doing that." Ironwood said.

"Do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"Considering the fact that a faunus was assisting her, it's quite possible. But still, we lack the required evidence to actually link the two together."

"Actually, Once I got within earshot, I heard her say something to the him about meeting up with Torchwick at a hideout." Ruby said. Which cause Ozpin's eyebrows to raise a bit.

"Interesting." He then turned back to Ruby.  
"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Rose. Why don't you go get some rest. You clearly deserve it."

"Thank you. And I will." Ruby nodded her head before getting ready to leave.

"And Ms. Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter."

"Yes sir." She then left.

"About that faunus?"

"We were lucky. Had I been a couple seconds slower, Ms. Rose would've been killed." Ironwood said. "The fact that he easily got a way shows how experienced he is."

"Do you remember the fight that was shown on the live stream two months ago?" Ozpin asked Glynda and Ironwood.

"Who doesn't remember?" Glynda muttered.

"If you're talking about the faunus that Nicholas fought. Hes quite the well known individual who only went by "Shogun." I'm most certain that's a code name."

"So you have heard of him?" Glynda asked Ironwood.

"Known as the Genocider, he's apart of a mercenary group led by faunus know as the Wild Fang. Whether there is a correlation between the White Fang and this group is currently not known. Since that fight, he's been missing and is currently wanted."

"And for what reason?" Glynda asked.

"About few months ago, he massacred an entire Vacuoan outpost. All of the soldiers and residents were wiped out. To not cause mass panic, it was kept from the news."

"Could it be that he was working with Torchwick as well?" Glynda asked.

"He was." Ozpin showed them a clip fron the docks a few months back. In which it showed the monkey faunus boarding a bullhead alongside Torchwick after his fight against Penny. Although Glynda's face formed a scowl when she saw Nick laid out on the floor with Blake and Sun besides him.

"With him out of commision, they must've recruited another member from that group."

"That must've been him. And he was just as dangerous. He and that woman took out alot of my men. Plus the fact that he was able to easily evade an array of bullets and escape. He could've easily killed them if he wanted to." Ironwood took a sip from his flask to calm him.

"In the meantime, we'll have to keep watch of any sudden activites. Such as finding out the reason that they intruded the tower."

"I'll have some soldiers perform a sweep in the tower to make sure everything is in tact."

"Please do so James." Ozpin said.

* * *

Ruby got a good look at herself from the reflection of the elevator. If Yang were to see her in such a state? She would totally see red. Stepping out of the elevator, she was that saw Nick was waiting in front of it.

"Nick..." Ruby had a small smile in her face. All she just wanted was a hug from him. Not seeing that look of anger that was on his face as he walked up to her. Suddenly she felt a sting sensation on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Wha..." Ruby held the left side of her face. She never been slapped before. Even during that time when she and Yang got in trouble for leaving the house.

"I overheard those soldiers about how you went to the tower and nearly gotten yourself killed! That was absolutely stupid and careless of you!"

What should've been a happy moment for Ruby, soon came crashing down. Breaking down in tears, she pushed Nick out of the way, she ran out of the academy.

Nick looked down at his hand. Realizing what he had done, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God dammit." He went to chase after her.

* * *

Out in the streets of Vale, he realized that she was nowhere in sight. Meaning that she used her semblance to run off.

"Dammit Ruby." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Going out and doing something so stupid and careless."

Nick thought back to seeing her appearance as she and some soldiers walked into the academy. He decided to tail them to Ozpin's. Where he heard about what she did.

He then activated Witching Hour, and began spreading his aura out in order to scan for Ruby's negative emotions. Within a minute of doing so, he was finally able to pinpoint her location.

Ruby continued to wipe her eyes out as she walked through the empty streets of Vale. Her appearance would cause people to think something bad had happened to her. To which it somewhat happened. She thought back to the day she met Nick and got accepted into Beacon.

* * *

**Five months ago**

Ruby was sitting around the table with Yang and middle aged, muscular man with short blond hair and blue eyes. His name was Taiyang Xiao Long. The father of Yang and Ruby.

"So! How was your day little sis?" Yang asked. The three of them were having dinner.

"I got accepted to Beacon Academy! Two years early! The headmaster was by how I stopped a bank robbery."

"Wait. You got accepted to Beacon?!" Taiyang instantly got up from his seat. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "And yet he didn't tell me anything."

"Yeah...and I...met this boy who also helped."

"You met a boy?!" Yang was proud that her sister got accepted to the same academy as she did. But the fact that she met someone was just as big of a surprise to her.

"And who is this boy?" Her father also began to stare menacingly at Ruby. Although his face returned to normal as he could stand to glare at her for too long.

"Nobody...special. Just a boy." Ruby's mind then went back to the robbery. "But...he was so cool. How he easily took out those thugs with his bare hands."

"That's funny. I just met a guy who did the same thing at this..." Yang then stopped herself as Taiyang began eyeing her.

"Oh! And he did that "one inch punch" thing that dad does!"

"The one inch punch?" Taiyang did a double take now. "That's not a technique that can be easily performed. It took me years to perfect it. And you're telling me that some kid half my age was able to pull it off effortlessly?"

"Yep!" Ruby began nodding her head rapidly. She got up and imitated the move. "It was like that!"

"Was he cute?" A cat like smile appeared acrossed Yang's face.

"I...well..." Ruby's face turned a dark red as she began to twiddle her fingers.

"You took too long! So I'm gonna say yes!"

"Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby placed her hood over her head to hide her embarrassment.

"I can't believe it! My little sister has finally shown an interest in something other than weapons! Although he'll have to go through me before he can get my stamp of approval!"

"Yang stop teasing your sister." Taiyang said. "If Ruby doesn't want to say anything, then that's her choice. Although if you do invite him over? Bad dad will be here. And he won't be pulling any one inch punches."

Ruby groaned at the terrible joke before excusing herself from the table.

Laying in her bed her mind continued to wonder about Nick. And whether or not he will show up at Beacon.

"I hope...he actually does show up to Beacon."

* * *

**_Present_**

"Ruby!"

The young reaper turned and saw that it was Nick. However, she began to back away from him. The slap to her face still fresh on her mind.

"Ruby I...I'm sorry. I was was wrong for hitting you. But do you have any idea-"

"Why do you care?" The cold tone in Ruby's voice was shocking to Nick.

"Ruby...what the hell are you saying? Why wouldn't I care? Look at you?! You're a mess! Had Jimmy never showed up, you would've been killed! You could've told me and I would've went with you!"

"You were having fun with Pyrrha... and I...didn't want to get in the way of that. So... I went on my own." Ruby turned her head away.

"Wait a minute? Is this...because of me and Pyrrha?"

"You... don't understand."

Ruby's fist began to tremble. She looked up at Nick. Her face stained with tears.

"Wha-"

"You don't understand! How I feel about you! Nick, I've...I've always liked you! And I thought...you liked me with the way you treated me! How you always smiled at me?! How you always defended me?! How you would treat me even nicer than everyone else! How you would pat my head in an affectionate way!"

"I thought...that was your way...of expressing your feelings to me." Ruby's mind went back to Nick and Pyrrha kissing.

"But when I saw how you two were looking at each other. And...how you two...kissed. That was when...I realized...I was only kidding myself!" She fell to her knees and continued to cry as Nick stood there in shock.

"What. I don't...I don't understand..."

"Nick...I'm in love with you..." Ruby wiped her eyes. Her face red from the embarrassment of finally revealing her feelings. "I've been in love with you for a long time. But you never seemed to noticed."

"R-R-Ruby...I-"

"I know! You're...with Pyrrha..." Ruby glared at Nick as tears continued to fall. "Do you...love her?"

Nick couldn't find the exact words to say. "R-"

"Do you?!" She yelled. Once again completely startled by her outburst.

Unable to look her in the eye, Nick turned his gaze away. Unballing his fists in defeat. "Yeah...I do."

"I see." Ruby got up from the floor. Her face struggled to make a smile as tears kept falling. "At least I know...that i was only wsting my time."

"Ruby..." Nick placed his hand out towards her.

"I...can't be friends with you anymore."

"You...you can't be serious! Why?!"

"Because it hurts so much...knowing that I'm friends with the boy that I love. Knowing that I'll never get to be with him." Ruby got up ran off from the area.

"Ruby, wait!" As Nick went to chase after her, his head suddently felt the impact of a giant hammer The force of the strike sent him flying into a building.

Ruby stopped in her tracks as she heard the sound of something crashing.

"Ni-" She didn't get the chance to call out for him as the same murderous aura that enveloped her at the tower was now here.

"I was hoping to kill you in one hit. I must be getting quite rusty."

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans OST Vol.1: Dual For Life)**_

Nick held the side of his head as he laid in the hole in the wall. Blood was leaking from the side of his face and nose. '_Shit..I couldn't...sense any killing intent_!'

"Don't you know it's not safe for kids to be roaming outside at this time of night? You should be at the dance, enjoying yourselves."

He couldn't get a good look at his assailant. From his sight it was a blurry image of a man who was wearing a red and black hakama and wild red hair. He couldn't see the bear ears sticking out due to his vison and how it blended with his hair. His lone red eye glowed through the night as he dragged his massive war hammer across the ground.

"Who... the hell are you?" Nick struggled to get up due to taking the heavy blow to the head, causing his body to not listen to him.

Akakabuto didn't respond to his question as he charged forth at blazing speeds. He once again swung his hammer at Nick, who tried to lauch an attack of his own. However, he saw that he was easily countered. Being struck in his right side of his head, his left arm and knee. Causing him to fall to his knees.

"He...can predict my movements?" Blood continued to spill from Nick's right side of his head.

"Clear Mind. An advanced technique that involves sending aura to the neural system. In which doing so, allows you to perfectly predict how your opponent moves. Think of it as seeing i to the future."

'_There's...a technique like that?!_.'

Akakabuto continue to strike at Nick, who was barely avoiding the attacks by the skin of his teeth.

'_Shit! My brain. It won't stop shaking_.' Nick's vision was completely blurry. His sense of balance was all over the place.

'_Did he...shatter my skull?! No, I probably would've been dead if that was the case. But it sure hurts like hell. And I can't really see shit_.' Nick tried to gain some distance in order to heal himself with Golden Time. However, he didn't have a chance as Akakabuto continued to rush at him.

'_Nick's not himself. The way he's sloppily avoiding those attacks. He must've hurt his head when he was sent crashing into the building_.' Ruby thought. "Nick-!"

"Stay out this Ruby!" He yelled. Not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. He swayed back to avoid another hammer strike.

'_That strike to his head has caused his movements to become sloppy. Looks like I won't have to use Clear Mind against him_.'

Akakabuto swept Nick off his feet. He made an attempt to slam him into the ground but it was avoided as Nick rolled out of the way.

'_When he struck me, I couldn't sense any killing intent at all. He's definitely different from the other faunus I fought. If I had to take a guess, his skill in comparable to Pyr and Mike. Possibly even that Shogun bastard_!'

"Ashura Style: Tetsui" Nick tried to throw a right straight. However, Akakabuto circled around him and struck him on his back. Sending him crashing into a pole.

'_He fortified his aura into a shield? He'll burn through it with whatever aura he has left to heal_.'

Nick slowly got up from the ground. Still feeling the effect from his concussion, his knees began to wobble, no longer able to support him causing him to fall back.

_'Oh...shi-_'

His face was then covered by Akakabuto's entire palm before being smashed into a wall. Blood began to seep into his hand.

Ruby took out her scroll. Only to realize that it was broken due to fight from earlier. '_Darn it_!'

With no other choice, she used her semblance at full speed in order to knock the faunus off of Nick. However, Akakabuto saw her coming from a mile away. With little reaction, he struck in the stomach with Take Mikazuchi.

Ruby was expecting to be knocked unconscious. However, she saw that she had no injuries. She looked and saw that Nick had his hand out. Then at a golden light coming from his half covered face.

'_Nick...gave me aura. He chose to protect me_.'

"I struck her with the intention of knocking her out." Akakabuto said to himself. '_Did he have something to do with that? No need, I'll keep smashing his face against the concrete until he completely runs out_.'

"Why are you even attacking him! What did he do to you?!" Ruby yelled out.

Akakabuto paid Ruby no mind as he proceeded to exactly as he said, and proceeded to repeatedly smash Nick's head into the wall. Knocking him completely unconscious. Lifting Take Milazuchi up as it began to surge with electricity. "This is for Sho."

'_This is..just like during that underground arena_.' Ruby felt useless for not being able to help. Even after she told him off, he made sure that she wasnt hurt. She continued to watch as Nick was going to possibly die. Once again feeling useless as she couldn't lift a finger.

"Please get up..."

"Thunderclap of the Eight Trigrams" Akakabuto swung the electrically fueled hammer with all of his might. Ready to deliver the final blow.

"Nick! You have to get up! Please!

The hammer suddenly missed Nick's head. Instead, the hammer went crashing into the wall.

'What the? He...redirected its course by tapping the handle just before impact?' Akakabuto winced a bit as hecsuddenly felt a painful sensasation in his left hand. He saw that it was dark red and swelling by the second.

"You have one second."

The bear faunus felt a murderous aura surging from Nick's body. As Akakabuto removed his broken hand, it was then that he got a good look at his face.

"Move..."

(_**Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans OST Vol. 2: All Out)**_

He quickly reacted by raising his hammer during the time Nick threw a right hook towards his face. The force of the punch sent him crashing into a car.

'_He shouldn't even have enough strength to move! Let alone throw a punch of such pow_-' He soon looked and saw that Nick was once again in his face. Sending Akakabuto up in the air with a kick to the stomach. The Ashura was soon behind him. Delivering a hammer blow to the back of his head.

As Akakabuto was falling towards the ground at high speeds, Nick rebounded from a building wall to match the bear faunus' falling speed. Grabbing him by the face before smashing it towards the ground. Creating a medium sized crater. He then punt kicked him with enough force to send him flying across a couple of blocks.

Akakbut got a good look at Nick's face. The markings wer no longer flame shaped. Instead taking on a new, more jagged appearance.

'_Those markings. It seems that they're different from the ones that Drake mentioned_.'

Akakabuto got a good look at his left arm. 'He easily broke my hand even though I reinforced myself with aura?'

Ruby's was completely in shock. The murderous aura she felt was completely different from what the bear faunus emitted.

"It's been a while since I had to fight for my life." Nick wiped the blood from his face before spraying it towards the ground. "Give me more power. More!"

The aura around Nick's body began to take shape in the form into four purple, aura shaped arms. The aura he began to emit was even more sinister than before.

'_What...is this feeling?_' The dark aura began to caress Akakabuto's body. Almost as if he was being grabbed by it.

'_It's...almost like he's a_-' He narrowly avoided the aura tendrils. Instead destroying a car behind him. What he didn't expect was a punch to the stomach. Sending him flying to a building.

'Those tendrils easily tore through that car of such durability?!'

"The moment you lost...was when you didn't smash my head open." An all too familiar grin came across Nick's face as he slicked his hair back.

"I...lost?" Akakabuto tightened his grip on the hammer. "No, this battle has just begun."

"Huuuuuh?" Nick's pupils began to constrict.

"Ah yeah. I...guess so. I...guess you're right!" Using only the aura tendrils, he began moving towards the bear faunus by bouncing around.

"Clear Mind" Akakabuto began focusing his sight on Nick. Who threw numerous punches and the faunus. His attemtps at avoiding the attacks soon an end when he was struck by the aura surrounding him.

'_His movements...they're all over the place. I can't properly use clear mind for some reason. Is that malicious aura interfering with my predictions_?' He used his hammer to keep himself from going any further.

"Magneton of the Eight Trigrams" Once again combining lightning and gravity dust, Akakabuto pulled his hammer back to manipulate the multiple cars. Throwing them at Nick, rushed towards him. Howver, it proved to be a foolish plan. As the aura began moving in a flurry. Slashing threw the automobiles before launching them forward.

'_Shit_!' Akakabuto avoided the tendrils, but couldn't forsee the kick in the stomach. Sending him crashing into a wall.

Ruby could only watch from the sidelines as she saw Nick's current appearance.

'_Something's wrong with Nick. This feeling...it's almost like that time in that arena. And then...those arms made of aura. He's like a completely different person! Could it had being due to being hit in the head?_'

Coursing aura into his legs, Akakabuto charged at Nick. Placing fire dust into Take Milazuchi, the hammer ignited into flames.

"Inferno of The Eight Trigrams" He continued to swing his blazing hammer at Nick, who avoided the strikes until the tendrils wrapped around the hammer.

"What's...that? It feels as if... you've gotten slower?"

Seeing his appearance up close caused a sliver of fear to travel through Akakabuto's body. Nick then launched himself at him and striking him in the chin with a knee. Spiraling in the air before slamming the aura tendrils against Take Mikazuchi's handle. Causing it to bend out of shape.

'_Dammit_!' Akakabuto once again charge aura around his legs. This time to gain some distance. However, Nick instantly caught up to him.

'He's gotten even faster?!'

Molding the aura around him into a sword, Nick swung it at Akakabuto. Striking him on his side and once again sending him crashing into a clothing store.

'_Dammit...that aura...it's almost like...it had a mind of its own_.'

Akakabuto caught a clear look at the image behind Nick. Six arms, and three heads.

'_My mother once told me of a story from her homeland. About a demon with six arms...and three heads. One who relished destruction and carnage as it destroyed villages. Right now? It's almost like...I'm currently...in its presence. I wonder? Did Sho feel this way when he fought against him?_'

"For someone who was just kicking my ass not to long ago? You sure are looking quite pathetic." Nick easily lifted up the faunus by his neck.

"Did that bastard Akakabuto send you after me? You better start talking before you lose any more air." His grip tightened around the bear faunus' neck. Causing him to cough up blood.

'_Dammit...I...can't activate.. my semblance...'_ Akakabuto was beginning to lose consciousness as Nick continued to apply pressure to his windpipe.

"Nick! Don't do it! Don't kill him!"

Nick looked over at Ruby before looking at the strangled faunus lifted off his feet.

"You're not a murderer! You've changed! Let him go! If you take his life! You'll...be no better than a criminal!"

Nick continued to not listen to a single word she said. She looked at Akakabuto, who began to foam from the mouth as his eyes become more bloodshot before turning her attention to Nick. Who continued to grin menacingly.

She once again yelled out his name. This time hoping it'll go through.

"Nick(_Asura!_)!"

As if it finally work, Nick soon came back to his senses. No longer was his semblance active. However, all he thought of now was that name that he thought he was called.

"A...su...ra?"

As he then turned to Ruby, he saw that the duck faunus from before had a knife pressed to Ruby's neck.

"I'd stop if I was you!" The tip of the blade was gently pressed against her neck.

"Nick...I...don't know where-"

"Unless you wanna end up like this guy here? Then you better let her go."

Nick's threat would have no affect. As he soon realized that the two them were now surrounded by a large group of faunus. He then dropped Akakabuto on the ground. Not completely back to his senses. He didn't pay attention to the crackling sound of electricity.

"Thunderclap of The Eight Trigrams" Swinging his hammer with all of his might, he struck a distracted Nick square in the jaw. The force sent him high up in the air before crashing head first into the ground.

'_Those markings on his body were gone. Meaning he doesn't have those tendrils flailing about_.' Akakabuto looked over to the duck faunus. Nodding his head for a good plan.

"You...dirty bastard. Using her as...a hostage?" Nick's face was drenched with blood as he tried to get up from the ground. "Let me guess? Akakabuto...sent you people after me? Just like...last time?"

The bear faunus eye widened. "So you...know of me?"

Nick's open eye widened at the sudden revelation. "What? You're...him?"

"That's right." Akakabuto struggled to rise back up to his feet. "I am the leader of the Wild Fang Mercenary Organization, Akakabuto. To think that I'd have...this hard of a time killing you. Even with the disadvantage of you recieving a major blow to the head, you proved to be quite the formidable opponent."

Nick began to activate Golden Time to heal his wounds.

"Don't get any funny ideas!"

Drake pressed the knife next to Ruby's neck. "Deactivate your aura! Now!"

"Nick..." Ruby's body shivered as the cold blade pressed against her jugular.

Nick did exactly as he was told. "There. I did it. Now...let her go."

"As if you're in any way able to negotiate. We have you two surrounded! You can try to fight your way out. But I wouldn't advise that! Cause I'll make sure you regret that decision."

Nick soon saw that more faunus appeared. Nearly over one hundred of them currently surround him and Ruby. He then felt the right side of his his head. Which was still in unbearable pain.

"Is there a reason as to why you're attacking me?"

"My employer and I have came to a mutual understanding in terms of wanting you dead. As for my reason? I'll tell you when I take you with me."

"Take me with you? What about killing me right here?"

"In my current state, I'm in now shape of fighting you. As are you."

"Let me take a guess why you're after me. Was it because I kicked Shogun's ass at that fight? Didn't think a cold blooded murderer could have so many allies?" Nick's grin was earning the ire of the faunus around him. Unaware of their reasom for doing this.

"Son of a bitch."

"How dare this brat."

Akakabuto was not pleased by the insult either. However, unlike the rest of his allies, he kept his cool.

"As was said before. You're in no way to negotiate. You're completely surround and in no condition to fight. You have one of two choices. Either you come with us? Or...you can die right here."

_'Dammit. Everything hurts like hell. It feels like I'm going to puke and fall over_.' Nick went into his pocket to touch his scroll. It was completely destroyed due to what just happened.

'_Shit. Even my scroll's destroyed. I'm pretty sure in Mike's words. We're fucked_.'

There was no way for Nick to get out of this. He was in terrible shape and couldn't heal himself without risking Ruby's safety. Should he even try to, there's no doubt in his mind that they would most definitely kill her. He was basically stuck with no way out of this.

"Fine...I'll go."

"What?! Nick, don't do...what he says!" Ruby tried to free herself. But couldn't due to her lack of physical strength.

"For someone suffering from blunt trauma to the head? You made the right choice." Akakabuto turned to a faunus. "Go get the aura nullification device."

Thirty seconds later, the faunus came back with a cylindrical device, and placed it around Nick's neck.

"Not only will it keep your aura at its current level, but it will also prevent you from restoring any aura. It's mainly used for rogue huntsmen so that a power struggle doesn't ensue in the prisons."

"Mind telling me...how you got your hands on something like this?" Nick asked.

"We're more than just your typical mercenary group. Unlike the White Fang, who mostly involve themselves in terroristic assaults. I made sure to have people in positions of power. Obtaining something as simple as that is nothing."

Nick tested it out to see if it actually works. To his surprise, he couldn't sense any aura nor would aura channel through his body. As he began to pressure to the device, he was greeted by a painful electric shock. Causing him to scream out due the excruciating pain.

"Nick!" Ruby could only close her eyes at the sight. The sound of his painful screaming was too much.

"I'm sure you're strong enough to break out that. Although not while you being electrocuted by a discharge of over 100,000 volts. Keep holding on to it, and it will definitely stop your heart."

(_**Hellsing Ultimate OST: Sleep as a Baby, Vanish Into Dust)**_

As the electricity ceased, Nick was drenched in blood and sweat. He slowly got up from the ground before turning towards a still restrained Ruby.

"Looks like I...broke my promise to you...again, huh?"

The expression Ruby saw on Nick's face was one of a mournful smile. The pitiful sight was enough to bring her to tears.

"Do you mind?"

Seeing that Nick had no way of escaping, Akakabuto shook his head in approval. Allowing him to walk towards the crowd of glaring faunus. Not paying them any mind. His golden eyes were soon locked onto Ruby's silvers. Gently placing a hand on top of her head.

"Hey."

"You...look terrible." Ruby placed her biggest smile while tears began to stream down her face.

"And to think? I really tried my hardest...to look great for the dance. Looks like that's ruined." Nick tried to laugh but it only came out as a coughing due to the pain in his body.

"Nick!"

"I'm sorry...for getting you into this mess. What should've been a great night...certainly turned to shit...huh? Then again...it was my fault."

"No! It was my fault! I should've-"

"No." Nick slowly shook his head. "You...did the right thing. And you did a good job holding your own against him."

Nick then leaned in close to her ear. "I'm going to buy you some time. Get...as far from here...as you-"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wh...what are you saying?! I won't let them take you! They'll...they'll have to take me as well!"."

She quickly latched on to Nick. Placing her head onto his chest as tears stained his already ruined shirt. "You're...always being so selfish! And now...you might die because of it!"

Nick wrapped an arm around Ruby. Gently stroking her hair.

"Come on. At least...let me be selfish...one more time."

"No! I won't let go! Not until you let me fight alongside you!" Nick winced a bit as Ruby continued to tighten her hug. Seeing that she wasn't going to let go. Nick decided to admit defeat.

"Fine...you win."

Ruby's face lit up with a smile. Finally realeasing her hug from Nick.

"There's over a hundred of them and two of us. Think you can take them?"

"Of course!" Ruby got into a sloppy fighting pose.

Some of the faunus began laughing amongst themselves at Ruby horrible fighting stance. Seeing that she was not paying attention, Nick grabbed her by the back of her dress. With all of his might, he sent her flying towards Beacon Academy. Shocking everybody there.

"Nick?" Ruby placed her hand out towards Nick as she was sent flying away from the streets of Vale. She saw that he was smiling.

"Sorry Ruby. But I couldn't forgive myself...if something happened to you. So if one of us make had to make it out alive? Then I rather it be you."

Akakabuto and many faunus continued to look up at the sky. 'He still had the strength to throw her such a distance?'

(_**Re:Zero-Starting Life In Another World OST: Takt of Heroes)**_

Drake wasn't paying attention, as he was greeted by a right straight to the mouth.

"Ashura Style: Tetsui" The force of the punched sent the duck faunus was flying in the air and crashed into a wall.

"Drake!"

The faunus saw that their ally was not moving. They all turned back to Nick, who began to crack his knuckles.

"That...was for placing a knife to her throat."

Nick lightly tapped the device on his neck. Feeling only a small jolt of electricity. Seeing that it only activated through direct contact. A huge grin spread acrossed his face.

"I decided to change my mind." He then flipped off every single faunus there. "As if I'll just go with you willingly... Dumbasses!"

Tearing off his already torn button up, Nick got into a fighting stance.

"If this...is gonna be my last stand? Then I wanna go out by fighting every single one of you bastards!" Nick flicked his fingers towards the crowd.

"There's currently over a hundred of you against a currently aura-less, badly injured huntsman right? So come and get me!"

'_Even in such a situation, he's still has the will to fight_?' Akakabuto didn't lift a finger. He was in fact in awe by this boy's insane last stand. He then took out his scroll.

"Drake. As of tonight, you will be promoted to Vice Captain. I will allow you to make the call."

With a grin showing a few missing teeth, Drake weakly lifted his head up from the ground. Yelling at the top of his lungs.

"All men...Take that son of a bitch down!"

As the faunus charged at Nick, who in return ran into the crowd.

As he delivered numerous punches and kicks, his thoughts were about Ruby. And how she was basically the first person he had met through Vale. All of the memories they had in the five months.

'_Why am I thinking about that...out of all times?_'

Nick redirected a punch from a faunus. Casuing the to strike another behind him. He contiuned to fight of the group. Some where knocked out. Others couldn't move due to a limb being broken. His thoughts continued to travel further. To a point where he reciprocated Ruby's feelings.

'_How come...I'm seeing all of this?'_

Nick avoided a whip before running up to the wielder before kneeing them in their jaw. He flipped backwards to avoid gunfire. However, the adrenaline that kept him going soon died out. Causing him hold his sides in pain. His thoughts went even further. From consummating their relationship.

'_Stop! Stop thinking about that! You...you need to think about Pyr!_'

Nick grabbed a faunus by his arm. He then broke said arm before throwing him at a group.

'_Do I...feel that way toward Ruby too?_'

Soon one more vision came to his mind that didn't seem to be of this era. It was someone who looked exactly like him, standing next to a woman with long black hair. Besides them were four girls. All of them sharing the man and woman's feature, but having silver eyes. They were wearing what appeared to be Eastern Mistrali robes.

'_That's...not me...is it? But he...looks like me...and that woman? She almost...looks like-'_

As Nick was not paying attention, One lucky faunus was able to grab his collar. Causin the device to go off and send hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity into him. He then fell to the floor.

"He's down! Attack!"

The large group began to pounce on him. Punching and kicking him as he was left to ball up and guard himself as best he could. The sounds of fists and boots colliding with flesh was soon all that can be heard throughout the empty streets of Vale.

* * *

A girl with was on top of the rooftops looking at empty night sky. She was wearing a long sleeved, sky blue dress that reached her knees and matching heels.

"The sky...is so beautiful tonight." As the light of the shattered moon illuminated her sky blue eyes and pale skin, something was soon blocking her view.

'_A...girl_? _But...where did she come from?_'

Getting a good look at her appearance, she began to convert aura into wind and gathering it around her hand, she launched it exactly where Ruby was landing. She was then caught in the wind before being gently placed onto the ground.

"Hey...are you...alright?" The girl's emotionless eyes stared at Ruby's own. Trying to ascertain as to why was her current appearance that way.

However, Ruby paid no attention to her. Instead, focusing on the empty night sky. Placing her hand out towards it.

"Don't...go Nick. Please."

The girl watched tears streamed down Ruby's face as she laid there for another minute. Finally rising up, the light in her eyes were gone. All she can think about was how it was her fault that Nick was taken. The girl continued to look on as Ruby dragged herself back to Beacon. Although the name she metnion piqued her interest.

"Nick..." The girl muttered to herself.

* * *

Over three dozen unconscious Faunus were scattered around the streets.

"How many...did he take out?"

"Out of a hundred? Thirty seven of us. Even with those injuries."

The faunus stared at the middle of the street. Where an unconscious Nick laid with a small smile on his face.

"What a monster."

"It's...almost like he's smiling at us."

Akakabuto looked at the unconscious Nick for a minute before placing him on his shoulder.

"Boss!"

"No need to worry. He won't be putting up a fight anymore. Not in his state." He looked around at his fallen allies. "Casulties?"

"None sir. Although some of the have broken bones. They're fine for the most part."

Akakabuto began looking down as he began to think. "Contact a bullhead. I'll be heading to Mountain Glenn. As for the injured, Make sure they're taken to hospitals to be given care. Once again, I apologize for putting you all through this ordeal. You all did great work."

"Sir!"

Not long after, a bullhead arrived. Landing in the center. With Nick over his shoulders, Akakabuto soon got on it as it make its way to Mountain Glenn.

"How long until we get there?"

"We should be at Mountain Glenn in about another hour sir." A goat faunus got a good look at the person over his boss' shoulder.

"That's him? He's...only a kid."

"Don't let his appearance fool you. He fought against one hundred men and took put thrity-seven of them.

"They aren't..."

"No." Akakabuto quickly replied. "I'm going to lock him up and get some rest. Notify me when we land."

"Sir."

Akakabuto thought back to a conversation he had with Cinder as they were making their way to the CCT Tower.

* * *

"Tell me? Would you like to hear a story?" Cinder asked.

Akakabuto didn't want to hear it at first. But decided to entertain her. "Fine."

"Thousands of years ago. There was a pair of twins lived in peace with their family. That was until the older twin, chosen by the witch sacrificed their entire family. Their entire village, completely annihilated. All accept one of course."

"Wanting revenge, the younger twin was greeted by two powerful beings. Seeing his rage, they chose to assist him on his quest for revenge against the older twin."

"It would be many years later when the twins cross paths again. When it was time for them to go to war."

"A war?"

"There were two sides. One led by the wizard. The other led by the witch."

"On the side of the wizard was the younger twin. While older twin lead the witch's army."

"The war lasted for weeks. Thousands of people would perish day after day. Some of them involved close allies of the twins."

"During the ending days of the war. The twins would face off. It was a cataclysmic battle. But the younger twin gained the upper hand, and killing the older twin, and avenging their village."

"Did the war end omce the older twin was killed."

"Somebody's showing interest now?" A smirk spread across Cinder's face. "No. Tired from the previous battle, the younger twin would face off against the witch. But with terrible results. Out of desperation, the younger twin forfeited his life, and sealed away the witch."

"Why tell me such a story?" Akakabuto asked.

"To kill time." A sly smile spread acrossed Cinder's face. "Tell me? Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"The rebirth of one's soul into a new body. The belief that someone from the past...can possibly be reborn in the present day. Why bring that up?"

"What if I was to tell you that these twins are currently walking the planet? And fighting for the same sides as theu once did?"

The two then stopped a few hundred feet of the tower.

"I'd say that you're full of it."

* * *

Akakabuto soon chained Nick up. Once he was certain that no one could hear him, he soon began coughing up blood before falling to the floor.

'_Dammit...I...was too careless in that fight. If what she said was true? Then I was lucky that Drake showed up when needed_.'

He then felt his neck. Which dark blue due to Nick slowly crushing his windpipe.

'_So why didn't he kill me? With his strength, he could've easily crushed my neck. Yet he was choosing to choke me until I lose consciousness_.'

'_Not only that, once again he didn't kill any of my men_.'

Akakabuto shook his head of the thoughts before taking out his scroll to contact Cinder.

"It's me. I've captured him."

"Really? I thought you were going to kill him on the spot?"

"He put up quite a fight. Once I completely healed. I'll be sure to do so."

"That's fine. Although the sooner you kill him? The better."

"That won't be a problem." He then disconnected the call. He continued to look at Nick.

'_I need to rid these doubts in my head. Once I get the answer I need? I'll be sure to kill him._" He then closed his eyes in order to rest up and let his aura patch him up.

_**Beacon Academy **_

Cinder was at the top of beacon tower. Her smile began to widene as she could only think about Nick's death.

"Once he kills him. The cycle of reincarnation won't occur for about another few hundred years. Which means therre won't be anybody to stop you from drowning this planet in ruination. My queen."

Her laughter began to echo throughout the entirety of Vale.

* * *

_**I can't believe it a whole year really passsed since I started this fic. Like really, an entire year just went by like that. As an amateur writer, this is quite a huge accomplishment for me. I know I've been taking breaks in between that year, so I probably would've been about sixty chapters in if I didn't. Anyways, I want to commemorate this moment. Maybe I'll do a little popularity poll as to which of the original chatacters do you like? Anyways, with that being said, be on the lookput for the next chapter.**_


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

The bullhead landed at what appeared to be an abandoned city in a mountainous area far from the city. Filled with dilapidated buildings and run downed streets. It was litterally a ghost town.

Out came Akakabuto and a chained up Nick. There was silence between the two as they walked for about ten minutes. They finally reached what appeared to be an underground bunker. Where they were greeted by none other than Roman Torchwick.

"Well now?" Torchwick walked up to the two. "It's been a while since we saw each other. Hasn't it, headphones? You look different. Is it the hair?"

"Well now? If it isn't the coward who ran away with his tail between his legs because he was afraid of getting his ass kicked." A sly smile formed on Nick's face.

"You know? Seeing you chained up actually makes you look adorable. Like a small, defenseless puppy."

Nick's face scrunched up a bit before lobbing blood in Torchwick's face. He then wiped the blood off.

"At least it matches the ridiculous eye liner of yours."

Torchwich took out Melodic Cudgel. Placing the barrel in the middle of Nick's forhead.

"That's kinda close. Afraid you'll miss?"

"Oh, I know I wont." As he was about to pull the trigger, he felt the air around him suddenly get chilly. Looking up, he saw Akakabuto glaring at him.

"Tch!" He removed the barrel from Nick's face.

"I knew you didn't have the-" He instead went with cracking the Ashura across his face with the weapon before walking off.

"You were suppose to kill him." He muttered.

Akakabuto continued to dragged Nick along until they stopped in a room. Chaining him to a wall by his hands and legs.

"So...what is it that you wanted to talk about...that you had to drag me to wherever the hell this-"

Coating his arm with aura, Akakabuto struck Nick square in the stomach. Causing him to vomit blood.

"Until I get the answer I want? I am going to beat you within an inch of your life."

Nick tried to gather oxygen after receiving that blow to the gut. "And...what would that...answer be?"

"First thing I would like to know is who told you about me?"

"Aka means red. And kabuto means hel-" Once again, he was struck in the stomach.

"Unlike my contemporary, I made it a choice to not reveal my status as leader of the organization. All of my men are aware of that. They wouldn't be as careless as to reveal my whereabouts."

"I think that duck guy told me when I was kicking his ass."

Akakabuto then leaned close to Nick's ear. "What's her name?"

Nick was soon quiet. His glare towards the bear faunus said enough.

"Now we're going to the real question. Whether you last long enough to answer? Or answer quick enough to die? Depends on you of course."

Akakabuto took out his scroll. Showing him a video of Shogun in a hospital bed. A few minutes later, an individual that appeared to be Nick walked in with a knife in hand. Stabbing Shogun square in the heart.

"Was...this...you..."

* * *

_**Beacon Academy**_

The students all gather around the center as it was time to present the winner of Mr. and Mrs. Vytals Is!"

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jaune asked.

"Hopefully us! We definitely slayed these dresses." Ringo said. "What do you think, Crazy Legs?"

Jaune's completely red face said it all. Ringo certainly did look beautiful in her dress.

"We definitely got this!" Kevin said to Penny.

"We do?"

Sun had his fingers and tail crossed.

And The winner of Ms. And Mrs. Vytal...is!" The Announcer then took out an evelope. Cutting it open and taking the letter out.

"Michael Bell!"

"We did it!" Mike began celebrating as he picked Yang up.

"Awww man." Kevin sadly gazed at the ground.

"And Jaune Arc!

"Wait what?" Mike stopped celebrating as he heard the winner of Mrs. Vytal.

"What?!" Even Jaune was in shock from hearing the news.

"But Jaune's not a girl!" Kevin yelled out.

"Well he was chosen to be Mrs. Vytal. Who am I to judge?" Said the announcer.

"I can't believe I lost to a boy wearing a dress." Yang let out a sigh of defeat before smiling. "Well, there's always next time."

Jaune and Mike went up to the stage. He was then given a golden crown. While Jaune was given a tiara.

"This is...kinda weird." Jaune was turning the tiara around

"Tell me about it."

"Great job Crazy Legs! You really did slay that dress!"

Jaune's face became red as he weakly waved at Ringo in embarrassment.

"So! Do you two have anything to say in regards to winning the title?"

"W-w-well?"

"Oh! I do! Give me the mic!"

The announcer gave Mike the microphone. As he was about to speak, someone decided to speak up.

"That's a mink?! I thought it was made out of a shaved rat faunus!"

The audience became quiet as they were waiting for what would be an ass kicking to remember. However, Mike was completely calm. He knew exactly who said that.

"That of course was Cardin Winchester everyone!"

The light shined on Cardin and his team, who were still wearing dresses.

"Cardin and his team was so desperate for dates, they thought that wearing dresses would trick the boys into dancing with them!"

Evrybody began laughing at the team, who clearly embarrassed. Mentally cursing out their leader for not keeping shut.

Mercury nearly choked on his food from hearing the insult. Causing Emerald to mentally curse whatever just saved him.

"But all jokes aside, I'd like to thank you all for picking me as Mr. Vytal! This is quite the honor!"

The audience continued to cheer.

"And I'd like to also shout out a few people who helped made this possible." Mike then cleared his throat.

"To my girlfriend! Yang! Who is looking absolutely beautiful on this lovely night."

Yang waved at Mike as the crowd cheered.

"To Jaune! For being brave enough to put on a dress! And still, get himself a date for the dance! Something that even Cardin couldn't pull off!"

Jaune began to turn red from being put in the spotlight.

"We can't forget about Princess! She really busted her ass in turning this theater into quite the grand hall! And my teammate Torren! Slaving away in that hot kitchen for over two days! I hoped you all thanked him?! I've seen all of you go back for seconds and thirds!"

"He's talking about us! He's talking about us!" Torren excitedly shook Weiss' shoulders as she clapped softly.

"And last but not least! My little brother, Nick! For helping me pick out this wonderful suit! Which I am certain, is the reason why I won this! Get on up here little bro!"

Everybody looked around and saw that Nick was also nowhere in sight. He then looked over and saw Glynda. Who was signaling to wrap it up.

"Oh! Well, on that note, I'm gonna wrap it up. I hope everybody enjoys the rest of the night! Cause after this, I gotta go to Cardin's house and put some water in his mother's dish! Good evening!"

An uproarious amount of laughter erupted from the crowd. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did he have to say that."

"What did he mean by that?" Jaune asked himself.

Ringo was stifling her laughter. "He's...referring to his mother as a-"

"A bitch!" Kevin spat out his punch due to no longer being to hold in his laughter. All of its contents splattered over the back of Aeon's hair. Whose face didn't show it, but was pissed off.

"Oh...shit!" Kevin soon stopped laughing and began bowing towards the stoic girl. "I-I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"I...am going to stop his heart." Her face showed no emotion as a violent silver aura began to envelop her.

"Aeon!" Fia leaned over to her partner's ear. "You can hurt the creepy moustache guy at the Vytal Festival." She then turned back to Kevin.

"It's fine! She totally understands!"

She then snatched her teammate away before she could go through with her threat. "Now that that's over with? How about you help me find Sora before Ringo finds out?"

"You're going to find her on your own. I'm going to wash my hair before it ends up smelling like backwashed punch."

"Please hurry back." Fia began to nervously look around for their teammate.

* * *

(_**Persona 3 OST: Light The Fire Up in Night**_)

As the music played, everybody was having a blast. There was large circle where people were dancing in the middle. First Kevin and Penny, who were both doing the robot. Then was Mike and Yang, Blake and Sun and Jaune and Ringo, who was wearing the Mrs. Vytal crown.

Even Mike and Mercury was a having a breakdancing battle. With Jaune being encouraged by Ringo to join it. They even switched it up, with Yang and Blake dancing. Emerald was sitting on the sidelines until she was approached by Mike.

"Come join us!"

"Are...you sure?"

"I may not like your leader, but that doesn't mean I have a problem with you. Besides, Yang's dancing with Mercury, so I figured I dance with ya."

Emerald looked over at her partner and Yang dancing.

"Look anywhere you're not suppose to? And I'll make you permanently blind."

"My eyes will be on their best behavior."

The two joined the circle and began dancing. With the crowd cheering them on. Pyrrha was watching from the sidelines. Sitting down by the table by herself. She checked her scroll. Which had a message she sent to Nick a few minutes after the announcement.

"Hey Pyrrha!"

She lifted up her head and saw Jaune walking towards her.

"H-Hello Jaune." Pyrrha stood up. "Great job leading the performance."

"Thanks. You did too. I don't think I ever saw Nick so amazed."

"Ren really put us through the ringer. Making sure we got every step down."

"He sure did."

"So, Jaune? Who was that girl you was talking to?" Pyrrha asked. "She seems nice."

"She's still here!"

The two saw Ringo walking up them.

"You gotta go back to the circle! That orange haired girl just did a head spin! And the crowd is literally going wild!"

"Before that. I want to properly introduce you to Pyrrha." Jaune said. "Pyrrha. This is Ringo. Ringo, Pyrrha "

"It's nice to meet you." The two shook each other's hands.

"I know we went to the same academy. But...it just feels so surreal meeting you in person."

"I...don't really deserve all the praise."

"Are you kidding me? You're a real inspiration to us huntresses. You know that?"

"I...am?" Pyrrha's face began to change red.

"Fia is going to flip when they see you!" She then noticed one of them. "Oh hey! Fia!"

The fiery haired girl stiffened up at her name being called out. Finally being caught, she proceeded to walk over to her.

"H-hey Ringo..." Fia greeted her with a sheepish smile.

"This here is one of my teammates."

"H-h-hi! I'm...F-Fiametta Rossi! But...you can call me Fia!" The girl's hand trembled as she placed it out.

"What's up with you? You're not acting like yourself." Ringo asked.

"Who me?! Of course I am!" Fia began to laugh hysterically. "W-Why wouldn't I be?!"

"By the way? Where's Aeon and Sora?"

"Aeon went to wash her hair. Someone spat their drink out and it got in her hair."

"And Sora?"

Fia's eyes soon began to wander. "Ummm...well..."

Ringo began to smile as a bright red aura emanated from her. "She left...didn't she?"

"What?! N-n-no! She just-"

Ringo placed her palm over the girl's head. Easily lifting her up in the air. Jaune and Pyrrha was in complete shock at the sight.

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her and to make sure she didn't leave the theater?!"

"Ye-yes?!"

"Go have fun! Dance with a boy! But also make sure you also keep an eye on Sora! Make sure she's having a great time! And make sure she doesn't disappear from your sight!"

"I-I-I-I"

"You do know what's goin to happen if you don't find her, do you?!"

Fia could only think of the worse possible outcome. Her and Aeon being hung from the top Beacon Tower by their feet.

"Go and find her...now!"

"O...ok!" Leaving a tounge of flames, Fia left out of the theater.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ringo let out a sigh. "But now you see what I mean by my kids?"

"Y-yeah...no...kidding." Jaune let out a nervous chuckle. '_She's...quite scary._'

"Anyways Pyrrha. Where's your date at? I'd like to meet him."

"He's actually going to be dancing with someone else for the last song. Although he was suppose to be here by now."

"And you're ok with that?!"

"Of course. I've spent the entire night with him. And he's doing this as a favor."

"Wait...Nick is going to dance with someone else?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine with it. It is Ruby after all." Pyrrha said.

"Well, as long as you're ok with it."

"It was nice meeting you Pyrrha. We should totally hang out more!"

"I'd gladly accept the offer."

"Come on Crazy Legs! You owe me a slow dance!" Ringo dragged Jaune off. Leaving Pyrrha by herself. She soon went back to check her scroll. Becoming increasingly worried.

* * *

_**Cafeteria**_

Torren was washing out the containers that the food was in. Weiss was sitting on stool. Quietly observing him.

"Do you...need any assitance with anything Torren?" Weiss asked.

"Nah...I'm good." Torren said. "You know, you don't have to sit here and watch me play in water. This isn't the finest way to end the night, you know?"

"It's fine. I don't mind."

Torren continued to place the washed dishes in the rack.

"I...just thought that maybe I can help?" Weiss' face once again changed a shade of pink.

"And possibly ruin that beautiful dress of yours? The last thing you need on it is any stains." Torren placed the dried dished up in the counter.

"Besides. You did enough. So let me handle this. Ok?"

Weiss' face continued to change from a light pink to a dark red. "W-well I'm going...to check up on Ruby! It's been nearly two hours since I saw her and I want to make sure she's ok!"

"Sure thing. I should be done in about fifteen minutes or so."

Weiss hurried out of the kitchen. She placed her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beating rapidly.

"Wh..What's wrong with me all of sudden?!"

* * *

The dance was coming to a close. Everybody and their dates were leaving and heading to their dorms.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can go to a hotel tonight and celebrate my victory in style?" Mike said. He had his hands wrapped around Yang's waist from the back.

"You do know that we have the field trip tomorrow, right Mikey?" Yang said as she smiled back at Mike.

"We can make it by the morning. I promise!"

"Well..." Yang was about to give her answer, something caught her eye. A completely out of Ruby came walking into the academy.

"Ruby?!"

The two ran towards her. Seeing her current appearance was enough to make Yang see red.

"Who...did this?" Her eye color was flickering between her normal lavender, to furious red.

"Nick...he...he..." Ruby struggled to speak as she fell to her knees.

"He did this?!" Yang was really mad. "That little bastard!"

"Wait what?!" Mike eyes widened. "Nick wouldn't do something like that! You know it!"

"No...he was...taken." Ruby placed her hands over face.

"Taken?"

"These faunus...they took Nick...after he protected me. They took him and I couldn't... I couldnt do anything!"

The muffled sounds of her cries can only be heard from Yang. Who cradled her in her arms.

"What...did you say?" Ruby's eyes widened as she felt that similar murderous aura that Akakabuto emitted. She and Yang looked up saw an expression on Mike's face that she never thought she'd see him do.

"Nick...was taken?"

"Mikey?" Yang was now worried. The cold stare the he was giving was something that she ever seen him do.

"Move..." He pushed Yang out of the way. As he proceed to leave the academy.

In the theater, many students complained about feeling cold, even though the hall was well heated during this time of the year.

"I'm freezing in here!"

"Is the air conditioner on?"

"It suddenly got cold in here." Pyrrha slowly rubbed her arms to generate some heat.

"Are...you ok, Ringo?" Jaune asked. His body was shivering from the cold feeling in the air.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She gave him a thumbs up. "I just...gotta check on my teammates to make sure they're ok. Sorry that l have to leave like this. Not the best way to end the night, huh?"

"It's fine." A small smile formed on Jaune's face. "I'm...gonna go and do the same."

Ringo began looking around. She saw that nearly the entire audience was shivering. '_Someone is definitely letting out their bloodlust._ _Please don't let it be_-"

"Ringo?" Ringo turned and saw a girl who was nearly a foot shorter than her wearing a sky blue, long sleeved dress.

"Sora!" She ran up towards the girl and began shaking her by the shoulders.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you stay with Fia and Aeon?! Were you not having fun?!"

"The dance was boring. So I went up to the rooftops to look up at the sky."

"You do that every night though." Ringo took a deep breath. "You really had me worried. I honestly thought something happened."

"I...found Sora!" Fia soon showed up. Breathing heavily after dashing around the entire academy. "See?! She was...here the whole time!"

"No she wasn't."

"No I wasn't."

"Couldn't you just lie, Sora?" Fia asked.

"But it's true."

Aeon soon joined them. Drying her hair with a bunch of paper towels.

"Hey Sora. Got bored?"

"Yeah."

"With all this murderous aura in the air, I thought you were beating the crap out of someone?"

"No..." Sora looked back at the exit. '_I'm certain...that someone...is going to commit a murder._'

* * *

"Where did she run off to?" Weiss had left the theater to find Ruby after not seeing her inside.

"Did she leave because of sudden chill in the theater? Not that I blame her."

She continued to walk until she finally saw Ruby. Laying on the floor and in her current appearance. Which caused her to freak out.

"Ruby!" Weiss ran up to her. "Are you ok?! Who did this?!"

"Weiss...they took Nick...they took him...and now...Mike is-"

Weiss reached forward and hugged her crying partner. "It's Ok. Where is Michael and Yang?"

"Mike is trying to leave the academy." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'll be right back. Stay here!" Weiss ran out to the entrance, where she saw Yang trying to pull Mike back inside.

"Please Mikey! We...have to let Professor Goodwitch...and the others know!"

"Let go of me Yang!" Mike roared. "I'm going to hunt them bastards down and kill them!"

"What's going on?!" Yang turned around saw Weiss. "I just heard from Ruby, that-"

"Yeah! Somebody...took Nicky! And I'm...trying to stop Mikey from leaving!"

Weiss could see that Yang was having trouble holding him. She had to think quick before he breaks free.

"I'm going to get help! Just...try to keep him there!" Weiss then ran back to the theater.

"I'm glad that you had a great time Penny." Kevin said as the two were in an embrace.

"This was the best dance I ever went to."

"I'm pretty sure this was the only dance you ever went to."

The two began to laugh until Kevin suddenly felt a cold sensation travel throughout his body.

"Oh man. I don't know if it's you or the room? But it's...kinda chilly in here."

"Just one second." Penny's body soon began to warm up. "Better?"

"Much."

The two then saw Weiss briskly walking up to them. He face red from her pacing.

"Weiss? What's up with you? You look like-"

"Kevin...Professor Goodwitch...now!"

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"It's Michael! He's gone literally ballistic!"

Kevin's expression soon changed. "On it."

He then released Penny. "Sorry to cut the night short. Will you be okay going to your dorm on your own?"

"No need to worry Kevin. I'll be fine." She kissed Kevin on the cheek before he dashed off.

Next was the only person that might be able to restain him until Kevin found Glynda. She ran straight into the kitchen.

"Torren!" Weiss' sudden entrance caused him to jump up.

"There better be a good reason you came busting through those doors like that!" He yelled out.

"It's Michael! Nick's been kidnapped! And now...he's...he's planning on going out to find them!"

"What?!" Torren had a bad feeling about what she just said. He placed the plate in the rack. Not having the time to dry his hands, and left with Weiss.

"Please Mikey!"

"I told you to get off of me!" He finally broke free of Yang's grasp.

Wiess and Torren were soon outside. She made it just in time.

"Mike!" Using his semblance, Torren caught up to Mike and slammed his face into the ground.

"What...the hell are you doing?! Have you...gone crazy?!"

"Get...off of me Torren..."

"I heard what happened! You need to calm down while we get Professor Goodwitch!"

"I...am going to kill someone."

Torren realized that Mike was slowly lifting his head from the ground.

"And if you don't want to be that person? Then I suggest you get the hell off of me!"

Yang and Weiss went to to console Ruby. Who continued to cry her eyes out.

'_Please hurry Kevin._'

Kevin looked around the theater until he spotted Glynda by the punch table.

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Glynda looked and saw Kevin running up to her.

"Mr. Silver. Is everything...alright?"

"It's Mike. Weiss said that he's gone off! I don't know the full details, but right now, they're outside the entrance and need you!"

A scowl formed on Glynda's face. Ot saying anything, the two ran out of the theater.

Torren struggled keep Mike restrained. Even being over 100 pounds heavier than him, he was still being dragged.

"Dammit!"

Glynda and Kevin soon made it to the entrance. Where they saw Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Torren, who was restraining Mike.

"Let him go, Mr. Grant!" Using her semblance, she was able to completely restrain Mike.

"What is going on?! I want answers now!"

"Let...go of me!" Mike tried to break free out of the telekinetic prison.

"Not until you calm down, and tell me why your about to leave the academy so suddenly?!"

"Those bastards! They took my little brother! They took Nick!"

"Wait, what?" Kevin eyes widened at the news.

"What?!" Glynda maintained her composure and turned towards Yang and Weiss. "Is this true?"

Yang and Weiss nodded their heads. Glynda then turned back to Mike.

"I am going to let you go, but the moment you even turn towards the gate, I will restrain you again. Do you understand?"

She then released her semblance. Causing Mike to fall to the floor.

"I'm going to fill Ozpin in on the situation. In the meantime, you are to head to your dorms, and do not bring this up to anybody, under any circumstances."

Yang passed Ruby to Weiss and ran over to Mike. Who slapped her hand away before walking back to the academy.

* * *

Blake and Sun stopped in front of team RWBY's dorm.

"Man! What a night! I hope you had as much fun as I did?"

"I did. It was...something that I really needed."

Sun placed his face out in hopes of expecting something. However, he felt hand pat his head.

"Good night Sun. See you after the field trip."

"Yeah... good night."

Blake watched as Sun began to mope off. As she opened the door, she saw that it was a full house. And the atmosphere was extremely tense.

"What's...going on?" Blake saw the look on Mike's face that he was making towards Ruby.

"You better start talking. I wanna know everything that led to his kidnapping. Now!"

Ruby flinched a bit at the tone of voice he was talking in.

"Do you think yelling at her is going to help, Michael?!" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, I'm not in the mood for any bullshit. She either talk? Or I'll make her talk."

Weiss ignored his threat and turned to Ruby. "Ruby, from the beginning to the end. Explain everything that happened."

"I...I left out to the balcony becuase I... didn't want to be in the room." Ruby wiped her eyes.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked.

"I...it's because Nick looked so happy being with Pyrrha. I got jealous and didn't want to be there, so I left. That was when I saw some suspicious people going into the CCT tower."

"Isn't that the tower we went to during the investigation?" Kevin said. "What was going in there?"

"They were up to something. They killed some of the gaurds, so I tailed them. However, they saw that I was coming. So one of them stopped to fight me."

"What does that have to do woth Nick being taken?!" Mike yelled.

"Let her get to it!" Weiss barked back. "Ruby, the individuals you apprehended? What did they look like?"

"One of them had a mask so I couldn't tell. But she was definitely a girl. But the other was a faunus with red hair, a scar on his right eye. And these...actually aborable bear ears."

Blake's heart rate began to rise. She began to break out into a cold sweat. Minus the scar, Ruby's description was definitely spot on. '_He...was that close to the academy?!_'

"I tried to stop him...but he was just too strong. Had General Ironwood not arrived when he did? I would probably be dead.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this?!" Everybody looked at Blake's terrified face. "How could you be so careless to head out there by yourself?!"

"I know." Ruby began looking down. "Nick found out and was so mad...that he hit me." Ruby held her face. Although it no longer stung.

"So he hit you?!" Yang wasn't in a good mood hearing that.

"I...ran off to cool off, but he chased after me. That was when he was struck by an attack."

"Who attacked him?"

"The faunus from the tower. The two of them fought it out, with Nick nearly winning. But I was used as a hostage. So, he gave himself up to protect me."

Blake felt as if her lungs were being held by a tight grip.

"Blake? You ok?" Yang asked with a worried expression.

"He...he really...was here."

"Who was?" Weiss asked.

"Akakabuto."

The others eyes widened in shock as well.

"Ain't that the name of the faunus that you was telling us about back then?" Torren asked.

"He...must've taken him." Blake began to hold herself. "He was serious when he said that."

"Wait what?!" Mike instantly got in Blake's face.

"So you knew he was here? And you didn't think to tell anybody about that beforehand?! That's information that could've been used to prevent him from being taken!"

"I only recieved a call from-"

"What?!" Mike grabbed Blake and lifted her up by her collar of her dress. "Repeat what you just said?!"

"He...called me..."

"Who?"

"Aka...kabuto."

"And you didn't think to let any of us know about this sooner?! You just kept it to yourself?! How stupid can you possibly be?!"

"I..."

"Were you trying to protect him?! Was that it?!"

"What?! No!" Blake couldn't break free from the grip.

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything to us?!" He continued to violently shake her.

"Mike! Let her go!"

"Stay out of this Kev!" Mike pushed Kevin away. With one hand, he continued to hold Blake up in the air by the collar of her dress.

"You better start talking this instant Blake! Why didn't you tell us that he called you?! As a matter of fact! How the hell did he get your contact information?!"

"I...don't know. But I...told Nick."

"You told Nick instead of us?!"

"Mike please let her go!" Ruby yelled. "She didn't want to cause any tension during this time."

"Ruby...shut up." Mike slowly turned to Ruby. Emitting all of his bloodlust towards her.

"You call yourself a huntresses yet you haven't done a damn thing to prove that tonight. You were used as leverage and because of that? Nick was taken." His cold glare was enough to cause Ruby to hid behind Yang.

"And you." He then turned towards Blake.

"I should've killed you that day." Mike then threw her hard on the floor.

"Blake!" Weiss kneeled down to help her up.

"You're...a monster." Tears streamed down Blake's face as she glared menacingly towards the God of War.

"And you two are absolutely pathetic." Not saying anything else, Mike left out the dorm, with Yang leaving right behind him.

"Hey!" Yang tried to grabbed Mike's arm. Only for him to slap her hand away.

"Don't. Touch me."

"I get that your worried! But there's no need to be an ass to my little sister or my partner! You're right, Blake should've told us sooner. But...Ruby...she did what she can!"

"By what?! Having my little brother fight their damn battles at the cost his own safety?! Seriously, shut the hell up Yang! You sound like an god damn idiot!"

Yang wouldn't show him that she was a bit unnerved by his yelling.

"How would you feel if it was Ruby instead of Nick that was taken?! Would you be this calm?! No! You wouldn't! So stop telling me to calm down!"

"M...Mike-"

"Right now they could be on the verge of killing him because I'm stuck here with a bunch of pathetic excuses for huntsmen and huntresses! Twidling my thumbs like a damn idiot!"

Mike soon realized what he said just now.

"Is...that what you think of me?" He saw tears welling up in Yang's eyes. "A pathetic...excuse for a huntress?"

Mike turned away in order to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"I...I know your angry. But you're not the only one that feel that way." Yang wiped her eyes. "I wanna go and rescue Nicky. But what can we do? Where would we even look? "

"I thought you of all people would've been by my side. I thought you would agree that we should go find Nick now. But if you're not going to help me find him? Then I'll do it by myself. So do me a favor? And stay the hell away from me." Mike proceeded to walk back to his dorm.

"Fine!" Yang went slammed the door to her dorm. Where she was greeted by a crying Ruby and Blake. Weiss, Torren and Kevin were just standing around.

"Im sorry Nick." Ruby said as she placed her head in her lap.

Blake continued to wipe her eyes. The only one who wasn't affected by this was Weiss. Yang slid down to the floor and soon broke down in tears. This night wasn't suppose to be like this. They were suppose to be enjoying themselves. Now three members of team RWBY were in tears.

Torren stood up. Which alerted Weiss.

"Torren? Where are you-"

"I'll be back." He then left the dorm, with Kevin right alongside him.

* * *

_**Team KNTM's Dorm**_

As Mike was packing his bag His mind vegan to wonder back to Bambi's words.

_"You two... may not be related by blood... but you're still... brothers... so please... lookout for each other."_

"I'm trying. I really am."

He finally packed up a bag with essentials for his journey. He even changed his appearance. A form fitting red and black hoodie and shorts with red and black shoes.

"I don't need any of them useless bastards. I'll find you myself Nick."

"Yo Mike!"

As Mike turned around, he was greeted by a right straight to the face.

* * *

Glynda walked into Ozpin's office, who was sitting down by his desk reading a black book. He looked up and saw her standing over him.

"Is everything alright Glynda? You don't look too well."

"Ozpin. Nicholas was kidnapped."

"What?!" Ozpin's eyes widened. '_Could...they have realized who he was? No...there's no way...unless...'_

"We have to cancel the field trip. We can't let this proceed while we have a missing student." Glynda said.

"Thats impossible." Ozpin pressed a button on his table. Revealing a large number of monitors.

"If we were to cancel the field trip, it would lead to the students asking questions. Meaning we will have to explain that a student from our academy was taken. It would cause mass panic amongst the academy and the public."

"But what about the other students safety?!"

"I am aware of that Glynda. But unlike Nicholas, they all have families who would not hesitate to cause a commotion should word of this get out."

"He has no public records in any of the system. Not only that but he still has the attempted murder under him. The council won't bother to look into it." Ozpin balled up his fist.

"So we're basically on our own in this...aren't we?"

Ozpin looked back at Glynda. "I will look into it. Right now, I need you to keep an eye on the students so that nothing else occurs. Understand?"

Glynda have never saw Ozpin with such an expression on his face. For the many decades she known him, not once did he ever show such an intimidating aura.

"Yes Ozpin." She obeyed, and left the office and got into the elevator. She began to emit her aura. Causing cracks among the glass in the elevator.

Ozpin began looking at the cameras around Vale. He then had his eye on a specific one. Rewinding it back a bit, he saw the video of an unconscious Nick being taking away by Akakabuto.

"Contact a bullhead. I'll be making my way to Mountain Glenn."

Due to applying pressure on his cup, Ozpin shattered it to dozens of pieces.

"Dammit."

* * *

Mike was standing outside. He knew it was going to be quite the journey since he's basically doing this without assistance.

"Yo Mike!"

As he responded to his name, he was suddenly greeted by a punch to the face. Which was enough to caused him to fall on the floor. He looked up and saw that it was Torren. Standing besides him was Kevin.

"You mind telling me what the hell was that for?!" Mike got up and grabbed his partner by his collar.

"Punching some sense into you!" Torren once again struck him in the face. This time it had no effect.

"I'm going to let you have those two free punches. But the next time you swing? You're gonna regret it."

"Yeah, you might kick my ass! So what?!" But I'll definitely hit you with a couple of punches of my own! Until you calm down, and think about the idiotic choice you're about to make!"

"I don't need to calm down! I need to go and find Nick now!"

"You don't even know where the hell to look! You can't just run up in places blindly without an actual plan! And even if you do find them? They could be waiting for you to show up! And then, we'd have to find you and Nick!"

"You bastards..." Mike tightened his fist.

"You bastards don't care about Nick at all! All this talk about brotherhood! It was just bullshit you two were spouting in some...sentimental moment! If you're gonna be like Yang and not going to help me? Then we're done!"

Mike proceeded to walk off. Only for Torren to grab him by his shoulder.

"You're such a damn idiot!" He punched him square in the face once again. Mike punched Torren back. As he was falling, he grabbed Mike by his hoodie. And the two proceeded to tussle across the entrance.

"You don't think...I wanna go?!" He struck Mike once again in the face.

"You...obviously...don't!" Mike gave Torren a right hook to the face. "You're just as pathetic as the others!"

Kevin watched as the two continued to roll around the floor, the both of them continuing to hit each other.

"Nick is like my little brother too! You don't think I just wanna...go up to wherever the hell those bastards are holed up in...and but some heads?!"

"I can't see that! Because all I see is you acting like a damn coward!"

The two continued to punch each other in the face. After five minutes of hitting each other, Torren was finally able to grab Mike's fist and completely pin him to the ground. The two were breathing heavily after their fight.

"I wanna go just as bad as you do! We all do! But we have to be smarter! We need to be a step ahead of those bastards!" Torren grabbed Mike by his shoulders.

"So waiting until we have some plan is smart?! By the time we figure out where he is, he could be dead!"

"You clearly think you know everything! But you don't!"

"That's enough!"

The two looked over at Kevin.

"Look at us?! Why the hell are we fighting amongst each other?! We...we look like complete idiots!"

"Kev-"

"Mike! Shut the hell up and let me speak!"

He saw Kevin's face. Tears were forming around his eyes.

"You're not the only one that's affected by this! We feel just as pathetic for not being able to do anything! And right now, there three people who are litterally crying their eyes out because they feel the exact same way! You're right, some things should've been handled sooner, but we can't think about the past now! We can only worry about what to do from here!"

Mike and Torren continued to listen.

"We're huntsmen! We're a team! But before that? We're brothers! Whether you think we are? Or not."

"Mike. Did you hear that just now? That's the sound of someone who literally expressed exactly how you feel right now." Seeing that Mike was calm, Torren released him.

"Kev...you're...you're right. The both of you are." Mike placed a hand on his eyes as he laid back across the floor. "I...really am a god damn idiot."

Kevin wiped the rest of his tears away.

"Yeah. You really are." Torren also laid across the floor. "Be glad that I'm your partner. Cause I don't think anybody would be able to handle you when you're like this."

"You're pretty stong. I...didn't think your punches would hurt that much."

"Hey...there's muscle under that fat...you know?" Torren was also laying across the floor. "I think you might've loosen a few of my teeth though."

"I'm just...so terrifed about Nick's well being that I was...blinded by my own rage. I was basically lashing out at you guys when...you're all basically just as worried about him as I am. I basically said you guys were dead to me. Even when...I knew that if I would've just went there...I'd probably would've ended up exactly like him."

"If yoi would've went on ahead...and something would've happened to you? How would we explain that to Ms. Mikan and Ms. Luna?"

Mike let out another sigh. "Once again...you're right."

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kevin soon laid in the middle of the two.

"Why the hell are you laying down? You're not the one hurt?" Mike asked.

"What? I can't be apart of th-Ow!Ow!" The two punched Kevin extremely hard on each of his arms.

"There, now you can." Torren began to smile.

"Assholes." Kevin was rubbing both of his arms. The three of them began looking up at the empty sky.

"Mike...you're one of the strongest people that I know. You always...walk around with a swagger full of confidence. But you're not invincible. None of us are. Not even Nick."

"I don't have anybody left that I can call family. In a way, you guys are basically it. And I...don't wanna lose any of you."

"It's like Kev said Mike. We're more than just teammates. We're brothers." Torren said. "And we have to redirect each other when we do stupid shit. Isn't that what you said?"

"Using my own words against me, huh?"

"That's right." Kevin said. "So don't go thinking you're alone on this. You're no longer in the Inside. You have us to reign you in when you act out. Not to mention a badass girlfriend. And of course we have the toughest little brother in all of Beacon."

"You do know he's older than you by two months, right Kev?" Mike said. "Hell, I'm not even sure since I don't know his real birthday."

"Hey! But who's prettier?"

"Not with that moustache you are."

The three of the let out a good laugh.

"Mike, don't count Nick out. We're talking about someone who came back from his death bed." Torren said. "So let's have faith in Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin. I'm certain they're doing what they can to find him."

"And if we don't get word about it in the morning? Then the three of us will head out there."

"You guys..."

"Come on man! You know we got your back." Kevin placed his fist out.

"Like a chiropractor." Torren quipped.

A smile began to break through Mike's scowl as laughter soon took over him.

"You guys are corny as hell. You know that?" He wiped the incoming tears. "But you're also...the best."

He then stood up. "I'm sorry guys. I..."

"Look, consider those punches to your face as enough of an apology." Torren began rubbing his face. "But damn, do you hit like a cargo train. I can only imagine Nick's punches?"

"Trust me, it's like being struck by a freight train." Kevin said.

Once again, the three continued to laugh.

"Although, we're not the ones that you should be apologizing to." Kevin got up from the floor. "There's a blonde bombshell up there crying her eyes out."

"Yeah, I know." Mike placed his fist out. However, the three of them formed a circle.

"This is more appropriate." Kevin said with a toothy grin. "Although it would be much better if Nick was here."

"Yeah...it would."

* * *

_**Team RWBY's dorm**_

"I...want to apologize for my actions." Mike bowed his head towards Team RWBY. "What I said was absolutely disrespectful. And completely uncalled for."

He then turned to Ruby and Blake. "I'm..not expecting you two to forgive me anytime soon. Hell, the fact that you're willing to listen is good enough for me. But I'll keep begging for your forgiveness until you do so."

Blake didn't say anything. Instead, she continued to glare at him. However, Ruby went up, and gave Mike a hug.

"We're all worried about Nick, too." Ruby said. "Just like you, we wish we could go out there and find him. But once Professor Goodwitch tell us what we can do? We will be ready. All of us."

"Yeah...we will." Mike patted Ruby on her head.

Yang walked up to Mike as Ruby moved out the way. There was complete silemce between the two of them. Suddenly, she struck him one good time in the jaw. Sending him crashing Blake's beds and causing hers to fall on him. Leaving everbody in absolute shock.

"Holy...shit..." Kevin's jaw hung from what just happened.

"Damn..."

Yang easily lifted up her bed and dragged Mike from Blake's bed.

"O...owwww..."

She then went forward and hugged him. Placing his head on her chest.

"Idiot. We want to save Nicky just as much as you do. I may've not been through enough hardships to fill in your shoes. But that doesn't mean that I don't understand."

"You're not alone. You have us. You have me. So don't forget that. Okay? Because you're stuck with us pathetic excuses for huntsmen and huntresses for as long as we're here."

Mike looked over at everyone. He then wrapped his arms around Yang, who was the only one that could see him crying.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

_**Ozpin's office**_

After looking through the surveillance, Ozpin got up, although, he was suddenly alerted by the elevator

"I heard about what happened from Glynda." Ironwood soon came out of it. "I can send my men there too-"

"They'll be expecting that James!" Ozpin looked down at his book. "And if they kill him? Then..."

"Then what do you propose? If the white fang has there hands on him? You're going to need more than an army-"

"That's enough James!" Ozpin yelled. "This isn't some simple rescue mission that you can send loads of men to. What we're dealing with...is much bigger than a simple kidnapping."

"Are you saying...that it involves...her?" Ironwood couldn't understand the exact words coming from Ozpin. Since the fight between Nick and Mike, he felt that Ozpin was hiding something.

"I won't say anything else regarding this. I've already formed a plan. One that is discreet and will surely get the job done. But I thank you for your assistance." Ozpin then opened the door to his office.

As Ironwood walked out, he looked at Ozpin. "For decades, I've served you faithfully. I hoped to continue doing so as long as I can. But how can I...when I know that you're clearly hiding something from us." He then left.

_**Morning**_

Mike had a huge smile on his face as he slept. His dream was quite the lewd one. That was until...

"St-stop...that...tickles." His eyes shot open quickly as he realized that something was wrong. He felt something soft rubbing him.

"Hmmm?" He ooked down at something moving at the bottom of his bed.

"Uhhh...guys?!"

Kevin and Torren quickly sprung up and jumped out of there beds.

"What happened?! Is it N-"

"No! Something's...in my bed!"

Kevin and Torren saw a lump moving around Mike's covers.

"Do...you think it's-"

"Do you really think that after what happened last night?!" Mike yelled. "And besides, do you also think you two would be in here if that's the case?!"

(_**Blood Blockade Battlefront OST: BCCGS**_)

He qiuckly flipped the covers over. To his and the others surprise, it was a black and white furred corgi, who began smiling at him. The sight was enough to cause their hearts to melt.

"Awwwww!" Mike couldn't help but fawn over him. "Hey look guys! A dog!"

"Hey there, little guy!" Kevin began to pat the dog on its head. "Where did you come from? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Just look how adorable he is!" Torren said with a high pitched voice. "Little cutesy wutesy, poopsy, floopsy!"

"And delicious." Kevin and Torren did a double take on what their teammate just said.

"What?!"

"I haven't had dog in years." He wiped the drool that was coming from his mouth as he began pressing it's sides. "You're so soft. So...plump. Someone's been feeding you well, haven't they?"

"Again...What?!"

"You guys ever tried it stir fried?!" Mike began licking his lips as he lifted the dog up. "Oh, I know Torren will cook you well! Emegency rations for the win!"

"I'm not cooking him! You...you monster!" Torren yelled out.

"Come on guys! I'm only joking!" Mike began laughing loudly as gave the corgi belly rubs. Although the looks that Kevin and Torren were giving him expressed disbelief. "Sort of..."

"What?"

"You two actually ate..dogs?!" Kevin said in disbelief.

"Hey, the inside didn't have the highest quality of food as out here. So you eat whatever you can get your hands on."

The blood from Kevin and Torren's body began to drain at the thought of a young Nick and Mike possibly eating such this adorable corgi.

"Hell, we once saw a cat eat one. It was a puppy actually. Bastard got to it before us so we missed out on dinner."

"Zwei!"

The three saw their door open up. Revealing Ruby, who was wearing her slayer outfit. She looked around and saw Mike with the corgi.

"Yang! I found him! He's with Mike!"

Yang, and Weiss entered the room with Blake staring at the dog from the doorway, afraid to enter the dorm.

"Wait? This is your dog?" Kevin asked as he pet Zwei.

"Yep! This here's Zwei! We're watching him while our father is gone." Ruby held the dog up in the air to show KTM.

"You might wanna keep him away from Mike. Apparently, he eats dogs."

"Wait what?!" Ruby and Yang began to look at Mike in a whole new light.

"I mean...not anymore! I was a kid when I last ate one!"

Kevin then eyed Blake, who raised an eyebrow at being scrutinized.

"What?" She asked.

"Is it...true that you eat dogs?"

"What?!" Everybody except Mike was shocked and looked at Blake.

"You too Blake?!" Ruby began to tightly hug the corgi.

"What?!" Even Blake tried to contain her anger from hearing such a stupid question being asked.

"Well, Mike told us that they saw a cat eating a dog. You're...technically a cat..."

"I'm a cat faunus! Meaning I have cat features! I may be biologically inclined to not like dogs! But why would I even do something that immoral?!" Blake glared at Mike for saying something as stupid as that.

"It's true!" Mike spoke up. "Dogs are quite delicious!"

"Zwei, don't ever wander off by yourself, ok?" Ruby ordered the corgi.

Weiss the took Zwei from Ruby and began to coddle the him while speaking in baby talk. "Don't mind mean old Mikey Wikey! He don't know mean any of that! No he doesn't!"

"Ugh! Seriously Princess. Why the hell are you speaking like that?" Mike began to cringe at her sudden fawning over the dog.

"Look like there's another side of you that we're just finding out about, huh?" Torren smiling at the sight caused Weiss to change a light shade of pink.

"Well...I-I always wanted a dog! But my father refused to let me have one. He said that the maids and butlers have to little time to tend to it."

"Wow...how sad." Kevin began to rub his index finger and his thumb. Pretending to play a tiny violin. "How I wish I had maids and butlers to tend to my pets while I rest my laurels."

Torren punched Kevin on the arm.

"Owww...I was only kidding!"

Mike felt his scroll vibrate. Taking it out, his eyebrows raised at what he saw.

"Wow. That was quicker than expected."

"Who was it?" Kevin asked.

"Looks like Goodwitch got some good news."

* * *

_**Ozpin's office**_

The seven of them were standing front and center. Waiting to hear what Ozpin had to say.

"Based off what Professor Goodwitch told me last night, I looked into the information. And I was able track down where his location might be."

His grim expression was enough to send a small chill to everyone in the room. Nobody but Mike could tell that he was beyond angered. But wondered why.

Ozpin then turned back to the group of seven.

"Normally, first years are never allowed to participate in these type of missions due to lack of experience and the massive concentration of Grimm in those areas. However...I'm well aware of your track records."

He then showed them video footage of all of the things that they done until now. From their actions at the docks. Nick and the others at the circus fighting the manticore. The incident following the investigation. And Kevin's fight against the Void.

"I handle that like a champ!" Kevin proudly stated.

"Wow...they were really watching us." Ruby then saw a familiar sight. Everybody saw it and their expressions soon changed.

Mike's fist tightned at the camera that showed Nick being taken into a bullhead. Blake also saw the footage and couldn't help but feel the same way.

"This is no longer being considered a field trip. Instead, this is your first mission. Although, to make sure things run smoothly, a professional huntsman will be assisting you. You are to follow his directions entirely. If you don't? There's a possibility that you can lose your life."

"So who's the huntsman or huntress that we're going to be shadowing?" Ruby asked.

"He's actually here right now." Ozpin buzzed them in.

"I wonder if it's professor Ceasar?" Kevin asked. "I heard he killed an entire group of King Tajitu with his bare hands!"

"Rather him that Port." Mike said. "His stories are much cooler and actually appeared on news articles."

The door to Ozpin's officice opened. It was none other than Professor Oobleck. Who was wearing an archeologist get up. Everybody's expressions varied from disbelief to absolute hilarity of everybody.

"Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Mike was the first one to bust out in laughter.

"Oh man! We got...We got this guy?!" Mike began to keel over.

"Michael!" Glynda began to glare at the God of War. "Show Professor Oobleck some respect!"

"I'm sorry..." Mike wiped his eyes. "But I wouldn't trust him with my-" He was then swept off of his feet and fell on his head.

"What...the hell?" He looked around and saw the others stifling their laughter.

"Sorry Mikey..." Yang said with a sheepish smile.

"I can assure you Michael, I am quite capable of taking care myself and of course, look after my students." Oobleck soon had a serious expression on his face.  
"You need not to worry."

Mike quickly got up from the floor. "Bastard! You won't do that-"

"That's enough Michael!" He saw Glynda's expression. She was certainly in no mood for any fooling around. Causing Mike to stand back on line.

"Sorry." Yang patted Mike on the back.

"Now that the intoductions are over with. Here is your mission." The seven students, alongside Oobleck paid attention to Ozpin as he continued to speak.

"While this mission is labeled under search and destroy. The real mission is to locate rescue Nicholas Bell." Ozpin then revealed a holographic map. Showing off a large amount of red at the south eastern area of Vale. He then turned to Mike.

"Michael, since Nicholas is currently not here, you are to be made temporary leader of Team KNTM."

He then gave Mike a black suitcase.

"Wait...is that?" Ruby saw that it was the exact sutcase that she was given.

"What's this?" Mike asked as he stared at the case.

"When you find Nicholas, be sure to give that to him. Knowing that his weapons were completely destroyed due to the fight you two had, I asked Ms. Rose to restore these relics to their former glory. I was going to actually give these to him on this day, but considering the current situation, I wished I had done so sooner."

"Thanks Oz. I'll be sure to give these to him." Mike nodded his head.

"Come along students. The bullhead will arrive in an hour." Oobleck opened the door for them before leaving. "Meaning, we have no time to spare. Please make last minute preparations before we head out."

"Alright guys, Let's go." The eight of them soon left the office.

Glynda continued to look out the window.

"Worried?" Glynda turned to Ozpin.

"Of course I am. We're sending our students out on an extremely dangerous mission. Not only that, I am worried about Nicholas' well being."

"Trouble always seem to find him. Even when he's doing his best to improve himself." Glynda pushed up her glasses.

"Nicholas has been on death's door before and came back." Ozpin began to glare at the same direction as Glynda. 'I_f he dies? Then...we've lost this war._'

"The other students will be arriving at the amphitheater shortly. I will greet them."

"I will arrive shortly." Ozpin said.

"And Glynda?"

Glynda stopped in front of the door and turned to Ozpin.

"Do try to control your anger. It wasn't easy hiring glass workers in the middle of the night."

Glynda was certainly not in the mood for jokes. "When they come back? I wish to know about what you're hiding about in regards to Nicholas?"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Once he's back in the academy. I will tell you everything. You have my word."

* * *

(_**Österreich: Rakuen no Kimi**_)

_**Thrity minutes later**_

Jaune and the rest of team JNPR were waiting in th amphitheater after listening to Ozpin speak. Pyrrha kept looking at her scroll. Once again seeing her message still on sent.

"Nothing yet?"

Pyrrha jumped at bit. She turned around and saw that it was Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune. And No...he hasn't returned my messages. I'm... starting to get a bit worried."

"This isn't like Nick to do something like that." Jaune said. "Mike and the others weren't around for the rest of the night either."

"I...just hope he responds soon." Pyrrha sadly looked at the unread messages.

"I'm sure Nick is probably-"

"Hey! Crazy legs!"

Jaune and Pyrrha turned turned around and saw Ringo and her teammates.

Aeon was wearing what appeared to be a white and gold robe woth an all balck body suit which was covered by her robe. Fia was wearing quite the revealing costume. She was wearing a flame shaped bra, beige shorts, white knee length socks, and brown ankle length boots.

Next to them was Sora. Who was wearing a blue and gold sleeveless loose button cheongsam with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. She was also wearing knee length black leggings with gold line designs from her right and left thigh and Eastern Mistrali flats.

"Ringo!" Jaune's face began to heat up. "He-hey!"

"Once again I wanna apologize about last night."

"No! It's fine." Jaune began looking away. Besides her red coat, her outfit, while not as revealing as Fia's, showed alot if midriff.

"So, did you pick out your mission?"

"Yeah. Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff outside the kingdom." Pyrrha said. "How about you?"

"Fia wanted to go to a ranch. Apparently we're going to be helping a farmer send animals to another barn." She then looked over at Nora, who was grilling her.

"Staaaarrrre."

"Nora? It's rude to stare." Ren said.

"Who are you? And how do you know our fearless leader?" She walked up to Ringo and began staring her up and down. Untrustful of the fact that a beauty like her not only knows Jaune? But even gave him a nickname.

"My apologies. I've only met Pyrrha at the dance." Ringo placed her hand out. "Ringo Shirozaki. I was Crazy Legs date for the dance."

"Of course you were."

"Lie Ren." Ren shook Ringo's hand. "This is Nora Valkyrie. Sorry...she's just checking to see if your intentions are good."

"Nothing but. Although I would be too if the roles were reverse." She then presented her teammates. "These are my teammates!"

"Aeon Volpes Argent."

"Jaune Arc. Nice to...meet you." Jaune placed his hand out towards Aeon, who was looking him up and down. The lack of expression on her face was making him a bit nervous.

"He looks weak."

"Aeon!" Ringo placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm-I'm terribly sorry about that!"

"No...it's fine. I'm quite use to people saying that."

"Well you shouldn't be!" Pyrrha and Ringo both said.

"Aeon, apologize!"

"I'm sorry you were born weak." Aeon said. Once again, her expression did not change.

Ringo slapped the palm of her forehead.

"She...can be quite blunt. Not that what she said is true! But don't worry, she's quite nice!"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Nora then began staring at Aeon. Mainly her expressionless face. "You should really smile more."

"I'm a Tibetan fox faunus. My species normally look like this."

"Ooooh...she would make a great card games player."

"She's actually quite happy to meet you!" Fia got on her tippy toes and cortorted the faunus' face into a v-shaped smile. "See?!"

The sight unnerved Nora a bit.

"By the way, I'm Fiametta Rossi! But you can call me Fia!"

Nora began scanning her. She then notice something on the side of her left pocket. "Is that a sloth?"

Fia then looked at her pin. "A three toed sloth to be exact. Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Nora had a huge smile on her face. "That's my favorite animal too!"

"No way!" Fia revealed the pin in her side. "I'm an honorary member of the Augus Sloth Preservation Community!"

"Get out!" Nora's eyes widened. "Do you know what kind of sounds they make?!"

Fia then began imitating a sloth sound.

"Oh my gosh! We! Are gonna be best friends!" The two began to hug each other. "Jaune! Make Ringo your girlfriend!"

"Huh?!"

"Huh?!"

The two began to turn red.

"It...doesn't work like that Nora." Jaune said.

"Seems like they're hitting it off well." A small smile formed on Ren's face.

"They are. Although, I have a feeling they will cause trouble for the both of us." Aeon added.

"Yeah." Jaune then looked over at Sora. Who was not paying them any mind.

"And this...is Sora...my partner" Ringo shifted the girl's head to Jaune and his team. "Sora, introduce yourself."

"Sora...Midorikawa." She bowed towards the group. "Sixteen years old."

"Oh wow! She's about Ruby's age!" Nora said.

"She's basically the little sister of the team!" Fia said.

Sora's piercing blue eyes were locked onto Jaune, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The same expressionless look that Aeon had was now on her face.

"He looks weak."

Jaune fell over from hearing the insult.

"Sora?!"

"Even she thinks so." Aeon said.

"Not everybody can be as strong as that Ashura kid, Sora!" Ringo said.

"Ashura?"

"Pyrrha's boyfriend."

"So you are going out with him!" Fia yelled out.

"Ye...yes." Pyrrha's face turned a bright red. A bit embarrassed that it is currently the talk of the academy. Even though she basically kissed him in front of the entire academy.

As her teammates continued to interact with Jaune and the others, Sora thought back to last night to the name she heard Ruby muttered.

"Nick..."

Pyrrha's ears perked a bit. Although she wouldn't get the chance to ask as Ringo spoke up.

"Anyways, our lift is gonna be here soon. I just wanted you to meet my team."

"It was nice...meeting you three." Jaune weakly waved at Aeon, Fia and Sora, as they walked off.

Ren placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Nodding his head as if to tell him that he should make the move.

"Hey Ringo?"

Ringo turned around. "What's up?"

"I was thinking that...maybe...we can...see a movie once the trip is over?" Jaune began rubbing the back of his head. "I'll pay...for everything."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "Fifty-fifty."

"Fifty...fifty?"

"Yep." Ringo gave Jaune a beaming smile. "Try not to get hurt out there, ok?"

"Of course! Y-You too!" Jaune's beamed at Ringo as she walked off.

Sora's attention was now on the newly arrived Mike, Kevin. Although her line of sight was mainly towards Mike.

"One of them...is missing?"

"Come on Sora! We're gonna be late!" Ringo yelled.

"Coming..."

Sora ran off to meet up with the rest of her teammates.

"Where's the others?" Kevin asked.

"Making last minute preparations before the ship arrives."

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait until-"

"Yo!"

The two saw Sun and Neptune with two other people. The first one had red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. A multi colored feather earring on his left ear and a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side, and a gray bandanna around his neck.

The second one was wearing a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, and golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

"Sun! Neptune!"

Mike and Kevin gave the two high fives.

"That was some dance, right?!"

"Hell yeah it was! Although the fact that poor Neptune ended up dateless was quite the highlight."

"Hey!" Neptunes shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kevin could see that Mike's joyful expression was not real. Although he did a great job at hiding it.

"Anyways, I haven't had the chance to introduce you to the rest of my team, have I?"

"So you guys must be the ones that Sun doesn't shut up about?" The red head said. "He was talking about how you guys did all sorts of crazy shit around town."

"Oh! So did you also tell him about the secret parties that we have at the gym room?!" Kevin said in a joking manner.

"Wait what?!" Sun began freaking out.

"Secret parties, huh Sun?" The red head said while shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"Just messing with you!" Kevin soon began to laugh.

"Scarlet David."

"Sage Ayanna"

"Michael Bell. Mike."

"Kevin Silver."

The two shook both of their hands.

"Thanks for looking after him. You'd think as team leader, he'd be more responsible. Be as it seems we're always the ones having to clean up after him." Sage said.

"Dude!" Sun's face began to turn red. "In front of my bros?!"

"You're the leader?!" Mike, Kevin and was in shock from hearing the news.

"Wait, I never told you guys?!"

"No! You never really gave us any hints as to you being the leader of your own team." Kevin said.

"We honestly though Neptune was the leader. You know? Considering his lame get up."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Neptune sadly looked at his outfit.

"Yep! Team SSSN(Sun)! Represented by the ultra badass leader himself! Sun Wukong!"

"Knock it off Sun." Scarlet said.

"By the way? Where's Nick and Torren?"

"Nick is..."

"Currently getting ready. The water was cold, so Nick's waiting for it to heat up."

"We don't have that problem. Neptune takes bird baths, so we're lucky to have plenty of hot water."

"And Torren's packing some stuff up for the trip."

"So! What nission did you guys pick?" Sun said. "We're gonna be heading to the city and shadowing a detective."

"We're gonna be Junior Detectives!" Neptune proudly stated.

"Junior detectives?! Awww man! That's so cool!" Kevin's glowing eyes soon locked onto Mike's piercing reds. Whose chilling glare was enough to bring him back to Remnant.

"Uhhh...W-Wish we can join you guys, but we already have our mission."

"Man that sucks to hear. But we'll let you how it goes." Neptune said.

"Well our mission quite the huge one. It requires two teams!" Kevin placed up two finger to express his point.

"Two teams?!" Team Sun was actually quite jealous about that.

"Man...if only we can join you guys!"

Sun then felt his scroll go off. "Anyways, our ride's coming soon. We just wanted to see you guys before leaving."

"Of course."

"You think we can do another guys night out?" Neptune asked.

"Sure. But no dance clubs for you." Mike joked.

The five of them laughed at Neptune's expense.

"Alright man! Stay safe. Tell Nick and Torren the same."

"We will! And you too."

As team sun walked off, Mike slapped Kevin upside his head.

"Owww!"

"Didn't Ozpin say to not let anybody know?"

"Sorry...couldn't help it. And he said to tell anybody that asks that it's search and destroy."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"It's nice of you to come with me to the kitchen Weiss. Although you could've waited with the others." Torren and Weiss were in team KNTM's dorm packing up things for the trip.

"No offense to Michael and Kevin. But I'd probably go insane being around their banter." Weiss then notice all of the pots and pans laying around.

"Is there a reason you're bringing all of these items with us?"

"Well, it's going to be a two day trip. And we're gonna be making stops. So of course it's necessary to bring some things that we can cook when we do."

"And besides. I still have to help you improve your cooking skills."

Weiss was surprised that Torren remembered that.

"Well then, how about I...assist...you..." Weiss tried to lift some of the heavy pots. However, she struggled greatly as her face began to change colors due to the weight.

"Give them here." Torren easily lifted the heavy utensils. "When you become a master chef, carrying heavy pots and pans will become a simple task. Remember that young padawan."

"Pada...wan?" Weiss was red from the unusual nickname.

"You know? From that space movie?"

"I don't know any space movies."

Torren's expression soon became stone like. "You just...leave the heavy lifting to me. Besides, you'll be cooking tonight. With me there to help you of course."

Weiss soon beamed at Torren. "Yes chef!"

* * *

"Hey Mike!"

Mike and Kevin turned towards an approaching Jaune.

"Hey Jaune." Mike said. "So how are things going with you and that cutie you was dancing with last night?"

"Well...I...asked her out on a date."

Mike smacked Jaune on the back, who flinched in pain from the impact.

"Well look at you! I knew that shoulder touch did the trick!"

"Yeah...it sure did." Jaune lied. "By the way? Is...everything okay with Nick? He hasn't contact Pyrrha since last night. And she's a bit worried."

"Oh, well-"

"Chrome!"

Mike turned and saw Pyrrha walking up to him.

"Hey Pyrrha. Is everything alright?"

"I wanted to ask the same thing..in regards to Guren."

Mike and Kevin looked at Pyrrha, who was sadly looking at her scroll.

"He didn't respond to any of my messages. And I was...hoping to see him before I left."

"He...he's getting ready!" Kevin spoke up this time. "He overslept and told us to pick out the mission! Haha!"

"After he found Ruby last night, he had ended up going straight to bed. He overslept and has to wait for the water to warm back up. And knowing him, he probably forgot to charge his scroll." Mike added.

"Oh..." a small smile formed on Pyrrha's face. "I'm glad to hear that he's alright. And that Ruby is safe and sound."

"Don't worry Pyrrha." Mike placed a hand in her shoulder. "I'll set him straight for not calling you once we come back."

"Thank you Chrome. And please tell him to be safe."

"We will. Same to you."

Pyrrha bowed at the two before leaving with her team.

"Well it's good that Nick is fine." Jaune said.

Although there was something that Mike said that caught her interest.

"I feel bad having to hide the truth from her." Mike began lookin down. "Pyrrha isn't an idiot. I'm sure she'll figure out that I'm probably lying."

"Well as long as she doesn't announce it? We should...be ok. Right?"

They soon saw Yang and Blake with their belongings. The two of them were waering their previous clothing from the investigation.

"So where's Princess and Ruby?" Mike asked.

"Weiss went to go help Torren carry some stuff." Yang said.

"Carry what?! With those frail arms of hers?! Torren might end up having to carry her!"

"I...beg your...pardon?"

Mike and them turned to Weiss. Who was basically a dark shade of red from lifting two heavy pots.

"Oh wow...look how strong you are?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've tried to tell her, but she was so persistent on carrying them, that I couldn't say no." Torren then took the pots from her, who soon breathed a breath of relief.

"How...did I...do?" Weiss asked Torren as she catch her breath.

"You did good."

"Come along students! The less time we waste? The better!" Professor Oobleck realized that someone was missing. "Where is Ms. Rose?"

"I'm here!" Ruby quickly made her way to the group, carrying a large duffle bag with her "Sorry I'm late! I had...to pack some last minute items!"

"Well you should be lucky that it just arrived. Otherwise, we'd have to plan it for tomorrow. We can't afford to waste any time, Ms. Rose."

"Sorry sir."

They all walked outside, and was greeted by the bullhead.

"Now then students. Remember to follow my directions while we are out there. I won't hesitate to send you back if you don't. Please take into consideration the importance of this mission. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

As they walked out, Blake continued to think about Nick and how he is fairing. She hoped with every fiber of her being that he was fine. Her body twitched a bit as a hand sat on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Mike staring down at her.

"Worried?"

"I know Nick is strong. But...I just can't help but worry."

"I was thinking the exact thing as you were honestly."

Blake looked up at Mike.

"Yeah he's strong. But it's not wrong for us to not be worried, isn't it?"

"It's...my fault that this happened." Blake's fist began to tremble. "Like you said, I should've told you guys the moment it happened. Instead, I went and tried to handle it all by myself. I don't blame you for what you said. I am pathetic."

"I don't blame you for what happend. At least...not anymore."

"None of us could had expected something like this to happen. So stop beating yourself up about it." Mike said. "Besides, Nick's been through worse and bounced back every single time. You should be aware of that by now."

Blake sadly looked down at the ground. However, Mike leaned his head down to her sight. Sporting his signature smile.

"Once we bring him back? You two can read all of the smut books you want together. But for now, have some faith."

Blake could see that Mike was back to his usual self. Which in turn, bought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah. You're right."

After settling in the bullhead, they all took their seats. Kevin was on his scroll speaking to Penny. Torren and Weiss were talking about cooking. Blake was reading what appeared to be a martial arts comic book. And Yang was asleep using Mike's shoulder as a pillow.

Ruby clenched her fist as she looked out the window. '_Please be alright Nick. And Just hang on a bit longer. We're coming to save you.'_

* * *

**_Mountain Glenn_**

The sound of flesh being pounded can be heard throughout the quiet corridors of an underground base. Two white fang soldiers were leaning against the door where the sounds were coming from.

"He's been at it for two hours." One of them whispered.

"Yeah...I got a good look inside. He's only a kid."

"Yeah. I haven't heard him scream out in pain or anything. I dont think I could handle getting hit once!""

"He obviously killed him. We all saw it. Why doesn't he just tell him that?"

"What are you two doing?"

The two White Fang was surprised to see Drake standing behind them. Who was wrapped in bandages after last night's fight.

"If you White Fang soldiers have enough time to laze around? Then you got enough time to take care of your tasks. Unless you want to end up like that brat?"

The two faunus decided to walk off.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Right? I could barely understand him?"

"He is a duck faunus. All you're gonna hear is quack, quack, quack."

Drake glared at his fellow faunus whispering and laughing as they walked off.

Nick was suddenly awaken by a aura infuse punch to the stomach. He began to cough up a huge amount of blood.

"Stubborn, aren't you? I've been at it for almost two hours. Not a single yelp, not even a fake answer." Akakabuto wiped the blood that was on his hands.

Nick was badly beaten was chained up. He was unable to move due to his injuries.

"If you want this to end? How about you do us both a favor? And give me the answer I want."

Nick spat out blood towards the floor. "Sorry to break it to you. You won't get the answer you want. I haven't seen him since I got out of the hospital. Obviously, somebody played you for a fool and-"

Akakabuto struck Nick square in the jaw with an aura infused punch.

"Played me for a fool huh?! This video obviously shows you walking into the room and killing! However, I am a fair person! I am giving you a chance to speak! So did you do it?!"

Due to a broken jaw, Nick could only mumble his words. Akakabuto coated his hand with aura and placed it over the boy's chin. Slowly healing him.

"You...must really...care about him...don't you?"

Akakabuto's eyes widened. He had to stop himself form striking him once again. Instead, he turned his back.

"Hopefully you'll be more cooperative the next time I come here." He then walked off. "Dammit..."

He opened the door, he was greeted by Drake.

"Boss!" Drake bowed towards the bear faunus.

"Why are you're out here?"

"Apologies sir. I just caught some nosy White Fang soliders. That's all." He glanced at the opening and saw Nick.

"Still no answer?"

"No. I've been quite lenient as to hold back as much as I can. He won't break. Even after taking a beating for such a long amount of time " Akakabuto then turned to Drake.

"I have a request for you."

"What is it sir?"

"I'd like for you to search any information regarding him. Anything I can use as leverage. Place of birth, families, anything."

"Sir." Drake saluted him before walking off.

Nick soon closed his eyes. When he awoke, he was soon in the deepest part off his mind.

"Good. He's gone." Nick soon began stretching.

"I'm starting to think you relish those beatings." Pandora raised an eyebrow towards Nick. "Do you get some sort of gratification from such torture?"

"I obviously can't do anything about that." Nick said with a raised eyebrow. "Luckily coming here don't require aura. He won't be back another four hours. Meaning, I can focus on training."

"How are you so certain that they'll show up?" Prometheus asked.

"They'll be here. I'm sure of it." Nick then turned to the entities. "Besides, I gotta have some sort of faith, right?"

"It's been a while since you've came here." Pandora said. "Although, we know It has alot to do with that Pyrrha girl that you're quite enamored of."

"We're quite aware of the dreams you be having too. You are of that age of course."

"J-Just shut up about that!" The two beings had wide grins acrossed their face while a completely embarrassed Nick's tried to change the subject.

"If what you said is true, then we don't have much time. Every second of training counts." Prometheus said. "We definitely don't want a reenactment of what happened last night."

'_That's right, they had to forcibly evolve my semblance in order to give me a fighting chance_.' Nick thought back to his fight from last night.

"We'll focus on the advance training so that you can utilize those techniques in the upcoming battle." Pandora said. "Starting of with Aura creation and working our way up. Hopefully, you'll have enough aura reserves to the point that we can work on you combining the two."

"Its about damn time." Nick soon began grinning. "So it'll be a race to see if they make it in time? Or if I'll be killed?"


	56. Note to Readers

Hello everyone,

Hopefully everyone's been doing well during these crazy times. It's crazy that 2020 will be the year that everybody wants to just skip over.

Anyways, I just wanna apologize to you all for these long pauses of uploads. I know it's been an entire month since I put up another chapter.

This isn't the first time where I haven't uploaded for a long period of time. I mean, I litterally haven't upload a chapter one time for two months without saying anything. And even after they've been sporadic.

Well, truthfully, I've been going through alot of shit in my life (both physically and mentally) to the point where I don't even feel motivated to do anything. Hell, let alone write anything. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, that I wanted to just give up and just waste away.

Does that make it okay for me to not give you guys a heads up? Well shit probably not. Because I know some of you are probably waiting for a new chapter. Anyways, I wanted to at least let you guys know that the story is not discontinued nor is it abandoned and it's definitely not over. Because I've put too much time into this to let it end it like that.

One of the things I want to say is that I really enjoy writing this story. Even though it's not the greatest thing in the world. And I hope to continue until writing it until it's conclusion. Once again, even though it's just RWBY with OCs in it. But it's just that right now, I just need to deal with these things in my life.

So yeah, the story will be going on a hiatus. It's sad that I have to do that. But I rather let you all know than to leave you all hanging. I don't have an exact date as to when I will be coming back. It won't be years though cause that's just crazy. So I'm probably expecting people to probably drop this series.

Anyways, to those who stuck by it since the beginning, thank you. And for those who haven't, still thank you.

See you all soon,

The Crimson Surfer


End file.
